The Devil In Me
by immortalpen
Summary: Klaroline set in Regency era. It's 1809, the beginning of the season in London, the wealthy Pierce sisters, with their companion, Caroline Forbes, arrive from Virginia. Entering the aristocratic world of the ton, they soon meet a particular family, among them, the infamous, troubled playboy Niklaus. AU and Dark, includes most of cast with content rating up to M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**If you are reading this, coming over from Through A Glass Darkly, then thank you so much for following me over! If you are new, then I do hope you enjoy this little prologue.**

**Basically I'm a sucker for a big, long, complicated, Regency romance, so I have been working on one with my favourite ship. Klaroline!**

**This is AU as the original family do not have any supernatural abilities, though that will not stop them from being awesome)) It takes place loosely in the Regency era in London, however it may span more than that official time frame. I have tried to include historical elements as much as possible and keep it realistic, but I'm no historian, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

* * *

~1815~

Prologue

The band stuck up a waltz, and the familiar strains wound around her, threatened to pull her back to her memories... of him, of their life together.

The ballroom was crowded, the expensive dresses swishing, jewels glittering in the candle light. Her eyes sought out her friend, happily dancing with her fiance, clearly in love, and in anticipation of their wedding. How she envied them their bright, shining future.

Both wore masks, as everyone did. Some very vividly coloured, others with swirling gold and silver. Some covered their wearers nose and chin, whilst many revealed a whole lot more.

Her's was gold, an intricate fan of sculpted lace that framed her features, like a veil, framing her eyes, which shone blue against the gold of her mask and hair. Her dress was also simple, white, the soft empire waist draping closely down her body, with layer upon layer of gossamer white fabric. Upon her back, the rest of her costume consisted solely of a pair of white wings, lined with real white feathers. When Katherine had given her them, smiling mysteriously all the while, Caroline had thought them the most delicate and beautiful things she'd ever seen. Now, the outfit complete, she watched the ballroom floor fill with all the character's she knew and loved from stories.

Standing by the edge, she saw Marc Antony approach and smiled,

"Lady Caroline, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her. She was just about to extend hers, when a familiar voice cut in.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news... but this dance has been promised to me" his voice was light, but there was steel just underneath, and her new dance partner did not seem the type to argue, accepting his rejection with a smile, he bowed, and departed swiftly. Caroline breathed deeply and prepared herself to turn around, glad for the first time for the mask that shielded her feelings from him.

Turning slowly, she crossed her arms over her chest, and found herself face to face with the Devil. All in black, his breeches and fitted coat were dark midnight, his boots gleaming. His coat fitted him high to the neck, then tight across his broad shoulders, tapering down to his narrow waist. His mask was also black, without any detail, seeming more black against his burnished golden hair and it covered the top portion of his face. There were gleaming back horns, sticking up on either side, which looked as though they were carved from bone. Though, knowing him, she wouldn't have been surprised if they were. His mouth was the same, full, pink smile, that knew too much about her. His eyes, she looked in them last, as she knew how difficult it would be. They glittered at her, blue diamonds, and in them, she tried to ignore the look that penetrated her to her core. He had always been able to look at her, and make her feel naked under his gaze, as though they were the only two people in the room... in the world.

He extended his hand to her, and she knew she shouldn't accept. It was too dangerous, it was bad enough he was here, never mind having time to speak to her alone. This was her head, talking sensibly and reasoning with her... but her heart... her heart had already reached out for his hand. As always, when their fingers touched, she felt his energy shot through her, and could see it affected him too.

Leading her slowly onto the dance floor, he gently pulled her closer and began to dance, their eyes never leaving each others.

"I thought all your dances were mine" he murmured as she finally dropped his gaze, noticing Katherine over his shoulder, and knowing immediately why her friend had chosen this costume.

She kept silent, not trusting her treacherous heart to speak. They continued to dance, and she felt her heart start to beat in an even tempo again.

"You planned this? With Katherine?" Caroline asked, trying to break the painful silence that had fallen.

"You've always been the saint to my sinner... it seemed appropriate" he murmured, pulling her a little closer. The draw of him, his smell, his hands on her, they were like magnets that couldn't stay apart. The song came to an end, yet they remained close. He held her tightly, and she tried to build up the will to leave. Suddenly, he captured her gaze and spoke,

"Caroline... I" stepping back suddenly, Caroline pulled herself out of his arms. She couldn't listen to him say her name anymore. With a little distance between them, she felt her courage returning. Her resolve to never let him hurt her again.

He watched her, his eyes filled with hurt. He longed to reach out and pull her to him, to never let her go. But, he just watched her, battling with herself.

Taking another step, she raised her eyes to his, watching him glance at her finger, his face creasing with sadness. Slowly he reached out and picked up her hand, his fingers caressing her bare ring finger.

"Your ring" he remarked, looking back at her, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"I'm a widow" she said softly as she felt his hands tighten on hers, but he didn't say anything, his eyes reflecting an emptiness she'd never seen before. It was fathomless, and he looked truly lost for a moment.

"Caroline?" she heard Katherine's voice at her side, and pulled her hand out of his soft grasp. Backing away, she started shaking,

"I can't... Please excuse me" she said, and turned. Hurrying through the crush of people, she felt tears beating on the inside of her eyelids, and she prayed to keep her composure long enough to get out of the party. Rushing up the stair, she almost tripped, and regaining her balance, stopped. Taking a deep breath, she continued slower, until she reached the top. Turning on the top step, she couldn't help looking back down at the ballroom, her eyes quickly finding Katherine, but she was alone, he had already gone.


	2. I

**Thanks so much to bunnykay, nicaha23, sweetandlow1012, Felicia1975, Meg, Guest, justine, anon, Tayler Snape13, Skildpaden8D and brighteyescoldheart so much for the first 10 reviews! I told myself if I got some immediate feedback I would put up the first chapter straight away... so here it is!**

**The first part I put up yesterday was a little prologue... but more of a future glimpse. Keep an eye on the dates, as these will be important. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

~1809~

"Pull harder!" Katherine exclaimed as she leant forward, holding on the the bed post tightly, bracing herself for the next tug. Caroline grasped the strings more tightly, then placing her foot on the small of her friend's back, she pulled with all her might. The fine boned corset was made of a pale, creamy satin, edged with lace.

"Ooff!" Katherine gasped as the last remaining air left her lungs. Straightening slowly she went to the mirror and turned to the side, slipping a measuring ribbon around her slender waist, smiled in satisfaction.

"Happy?" Caroline said as she sat down on the bed, tired by her efforts, she flopped back and gazed at the ceiling. She heard Katherine's dress rustling as she moved around, slipping on soft gloves and checking her hair in the looking glass.

"Finally. Though, I do not know why you like to make it seem so hard" Katherine said, arching an eyebrow at her friend lying exhausted on the bed. Caroline snorted.

"How ladylike" Katherine teased "You're lucky that Lady Ann wasn't here to witness it. They already think we are crass enough."

"Yeah, well, she probably shouldn't witness your unique ability to empty the sugar plum tray when it passes" Caroline said, rolling over to look at her friend, looking at Katherine's nipped in waist.

"I'm never wearing one of those. The new styles don't require them, and I much prefer the more modern gowns."

"Well, you know mother. She thinks London is the centre of the world, and what ever the fashionable young ladies here wear, is correct, even if what you say is true. Mother won't believe it until she sees it on some suitably uptight, entitled English girl." Katherine muttered, pulling some curling locks down from either side of her pinned hair.

"Well, luckily for me, your mother doesn't mind much about what I wear" Caroline said happily, standing and coming to help her friend with hair.

"She does care... she just can't see past marrying off Elena and I. Once that is settled, she'll turn her full focus on you, and then you'll be sorry" Katherine grinned at Caroline.

"Yes, but I would like to get married _before_ I reach my fiftieth year" teased Caroline. They both turned as the door open, emitting Elena. She rushing in, looking a little scared, and closed the door in a rush, leaning against it with her eyes closed.

"Mother is in such a temper today, I don't know what to do with her. She has been so strict on me all morning, watching my lessons." Elena shuddered, and Katherine shrugged and turned back to the mirror

"Don't let it bother you little sister, mother must have someone to tell off, it makes her feel complete." she said lightly and Caroline was struck as always, by the difference in the sisters.

Identical twins, they both shared the same beautiful features, large dark eyes, glowing skin and long silky locks. However, you need only know them a day to see the resemblance ended there. Katherine was loud and outgoing, confident to a fault and a constant headache to her parents. She loved to have fun and to make mischief. She rarely studied during her lessons, always ran off at any given opportunity. Caroline loved them both with all her heart, but Katherine could be a test to anyone's patience. Elena was the opposite, and only tested Caroline's heart, as it felt for her, the girl was prone to nerves and had very delicate sensitivities. Elena felt the plight of every one in the city who they walked past on their outings, she would give the very shoes off her own feet to the match girl who stood on the corner of their road if Caroline did not prevent her.

Elena took every word that their bossy mother said to heart, and tried time and time again to please her. Isobel Pierce was a vain woman, who longed for nothing more than to see her daughters married into aristocracy, simply so she could write home to her friends in Virginia about it. Caroline immediately felt bad for thinking of such things, when the Pierce's had been so kind as to take her in. Her own mother and Isobel had been childhood friends, and Caroline knew it had been Isobel who had insisted to her husband John Pierce, that Caroline become part of their family. They had even promised her the sum of her parent's estate, which had passed to them when they took up her guardianship, to be given as a dowry when she married. Though, from the state of things lately, Caroline had seriously began to doubt when that might happen.

Shaking such thoughts away, she went to Elena's side and grasped her hand, shocked to feel it trembling slightly. She led her to the bed, and helped her lie back on the pillows. She went to the wash stand and poured some cool water from the pitcher that stood there. In a large porcelain bowl, she added a few drops of oil, which her friend Bonnie had made her into the water. It smelled wonderful, and tinged the water a soft blue colour. Dipping a cloth into the mixture she returned to Elena's side, squeezing it out she put it over her hot forehead. Elena sighed as the cool water touched her, and squeezed her friend's hand in gratitude.

"Well, how do I look?" Katherine asked, twirling around in from of them, showing off her new dress, which Caroline knew had cost the earth. It was creamy, with broad blue stripes, a nipped in waist and a full skirt. She looked lovely, but Caroline couldn't help but think that the style was a little out of date.

"Disreputable" Caroline replied wryly as Katherine dabbed a little too much tint on her lips, and smiled at her reflection.

"Exactly what I was going for" smiling wickedly, she swept out the room and downstairs to meet whatever poor chap Isobel had come up with for her to take tea with. Caroline watched the closed door a while, rewetting the compress now and again, and finally felt Elena drift off to sleep.

Getting up quietly she went to the dressing table and began to put away Katherine's powders and rouges, all the little pots and brushes that were usually left out, then carelessly lost. Sitting on the brocaded stool, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was the light to their darkness in looks, with her features reflecting a true opposite of the twins. Her hair pale as the moon, as well as her skin. Her eyes, a deep blue to their brown. She wondered if Isobel would really help her to find a husband once her daughters were married, or if it was a futile hope. She would never stop being grateful for the life they'd given her. The chance to come to England and the chance to have real sisters. But, in that tiny, dark part of her heart where she kept the memories of her family, she longed to know what it felt like to have a mother fussing over your studies, choosing dresses with you, trying to find a husband for you, and a father who decided if a young man was good enough for his daughter, she smiled at the thought of that.

Rising she cast a last glance at Elena, then quietly opened the door. Deciding to go to the library, and continue her study of French in preparation for her lesson tomorrow, well, Elena and Katherine's lesson, she started down the elegant stairs to the lower level.

They were living in an elegant townhouse, right in the fashionable heart of London. It was beautifully decorated and contained not only one, but two drawing rooms, to Isobel's delight. The parlour was to the back, and used exclusively for the family, and it separated Mr Pierce's study from the dining room, which connected to one of the drawing rooms. It was toward the study that Caroline now went, and waiting outside she knocked softly. Since there was no answer, she carefully opened the door and entered. It was quite empty and she went quickly to the section of wall lined with books.

Searching for the title she was looking for, she slid out the volume, just as she heard voices coming toward the door. They seemed to stop just outside. Suddenly trapped, Caroline could do nothing but wait, or rush to the door and announce her presence. Starting forward, she stopped again in shock as she realised what was being discussed.

"It is for the best John. She is old enough to marry, and with her disposition, she will never attract the attention of anyone on her own. With her marrying into that family, I pray it will throw Katherine into the path of other eligible men."

"But, why not Katherine? She is hardly so so shy and timid as Elena, surely she would make a better wife for him."  
"Katherine will never do it. You know that. She is so foolhardy, so... stubborn. I'm not quite sure where she gets it from."

"Indeed." Mr Pierce said dryly. Caroline, frozen in the middle of the room, realised that they were coming in, and she had already heard too much. Twirling she ran over to the window, where lifting back the curtain was relieved to see a small candle alcove there, pressing herself into it, she let the heavy velvet drapes fall over her, wrinkling her nose agains the urge to sneeze as the material tickled her face.

The door opened, and their voices got louder as they moved into the room.

"My dear, I fear offending your sensibilities, but I cannot warn you enough against this match. The things I have heard about his man are not for a woman's ears. But please believe me, he could crush our daughter. He is no gentlemen." Mr Pierce warned, sinking into his desk chair and watching his wife shake her head stubbornly.

"He is a Mikaelson. That's all that matters. She will have the name she needs to truly be accepted in society. To be invited to all the right balls and onto all the right committees, she never needs to feel the pain of being cut in public, or waiting for invitations that never arrive." Isobel's voice trailed off, and even Caroline behind the curtain could hear her pain.

"I'm sorry my love" John said quietly, coming around the table to his wife and putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry you have suffered, because of me." he pressed a kiss into her forehead. Isobel pulled back and looked up at him.

"Do not be ridiculous. I could never have been without you. But that doesn't mean we can't do our best for our daughters. All the Ton stories are exaggerated. I have met his sister, and she is a fine and respectable woman. If he really is as bad as you say, then our daughter wouldn't be burdened with his presence often, but she would be part of their family and treated like them. Please, my dear dear husband... I know I am right about this." she spoke with such conviction, even Caroline felt the need to agree with her.

"I shall meet with his father tomorrow then, as you ask. After that I shall tell you my decision" he came to an abrupt stop as a loud crash sounded from another room.

"What in God's name?" My Pierce said as he started out the door, Isobel hurrying after them. Caroline took the opportunity to slip out the door and avoid the commotion in the drawing room, where servants were now hurrying with buckets of water. Katherine was coming out off the room, her new dress spoiled by a black scorch mark down the front. The young man she was entertaining was making for the door hastily, whilst Katherine's chaperon directed the men with the water. Isobel was scolding Katherine, as John went into the room to check the damage.

"I just wanted to see why men love smoking pipes so much... I must saw, it tastes truly awful" Katherine was exclaiming as Isobel's face looked likely to burst.

Turning Caroline hurried to the kitchen's in search of her friend. The Bennets had been in service of the Pierce family for as long as anyone could remember. Bonnie had also grown up with Elena, Katherine and then Caroline when she came to live with them. Caroline had heard people whisper about her behind her back sometimes, that she could do strange things, that sometimes strange things happened when she was around, the word witch had been used. But Caroline dismissed it as jealousy of her higher position. Bonnie and all her family were healers, and as such enjoyed a privileged position in the household.

Bonnie's grandmother Sheila had had the gift of healing, and had kept the Pierce family well for many years, and she had welcomed Elena and Katherine into the world and helped Isobel through their difficult birth. When she had finally died at a very advanced age, the family had looked to her daughter, Abby to carry on the tradition, but Abby hadn't wanted to stay in service. As a final mark of respect to Sheila, John had given Abby money, money enough for her own life and let her go. They had though that had been the end of the Bennet/Pierce union. Then, when the girls were younger, Elena, timid even then, had suffered a terrible affliction. For weeks the doctors had come to and from the house at all hours of the night, bleeding her, giving her vapours, compresses and vile smelling concoctions, but she had only grown worse. Her fragile spirit not strong enough to fight back. There came a very dark night, when Elena's fever raged, and her body, weakened by the bleeding started to shut down. The household was still, servants and family alike united in their pain for the kind hearted young woman who always treated them so well. A loud banging at the door had surprised everyone from their silent vigil, and Mr Pierce himself had run to answer. Standing on his doorstep was a young girl, not much different from his own daughters' age. She wore tattered clothes, and did not seem to notice the cold, but it was her eyes that held him. They blazed with strength and conviction and he had simply watched her walk into his house, too stunned and grieving to stop her.

"John! Elena! No! My sweet, precious girl!" Isobel's voice rent the air from upstairs and John had felt his world collapse. Turning he ran up the stairs, his eyes blind to the servants who lined the stairs, hats in hands, some with tears falling down their cheeks.

Entering the room, he saw his wife, falling down, screaming, Caroline holding her back from the bed, the doctor, the best doctor in all of Virginia placing his tools in his bag. He saw Katherine, her face stone, settling onto the bed beside her sister, wrapping her arms around her still body, speaking to her softly, he saw it all at once, falling to his knees as though someone had struck him through the heart. Then he had seen her, the girl from the street enter the room. Coming from behind him, she slowly made her way toward the bed. Her face was serene as she knelt down beside his daughters. Katherine had looked at her blankly, her face beyond any emotion. The girl had picked up Elena's limp hand, interlacing their fingers. Then Katherine's. She had closed her eyes, and spoken too softly to catch, then she had whispered a question to Katherine, it seemed, as Katherine had looked her sister, her face overflowing with love for her, and nodded. The girl had then joined Elena's and Katherine's hands.

"What are you doing?" Isobel had asked, coming out of her stupor, and stepping toward the girl, her voice unsure. There was something so familiar about her. Isobel had pulled the girl up from the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders,

"Who are you?" her voice breaking with pain.

"Mother?" a quiet voice had asked from the bed, and every eye turned toward Katherine and Elena. Katherine had wrapped her arms around her sister shoulders, their hands were entwined, and to his utter disbelief, John saw Elena's eyes flutter open. With a cry Isobel had fallen to her daughter's bedside, pulling her close, quickly followed by John. The entire household was in an uproar, there was crying and shouting, and in the commotion, John had suddenly realised he had not thanked the girl, or even asked her name. Pushing himself from the bed, he ran downstairs after her. She was at the door, when he reached her, and he had stopped behind her, catching his voice before he began to speak.

"How can I ever thank you? You have done my family the greatest service, anything you want. It's yours." As he looked at her, he realised how young she was.

"Are you alone? Where are your parents" he asked gently

"They died." she said shortly, and he couldn't help feeling as though she was testing him in some way.

"I am sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you, to repay the debt we owe you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"It is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet."

John Pierce was a man of science, and of industry. He believed in rational and careful thinking, and had build his fortune on logical and sound decisions, but, in that instant he had known that Sheila's spirit had brought the little girl to their door, and that he was to take care of her.

Bonnie never even went back to where ever she'd been calling home, but stayed with them from that night. She was a powerful healer, and had become very close to the girls and when they had decided to come to England she had elected to go with them.

"Katherine's misbehaving again I see" Bonnie announced as Caroline found her in her favourite nook in the kitchen, reading her Grandmother's medicine journal and making a list of herbs.

"Can she do anything else?" Caroline laughed as she sat across from her, her lighthearted laughter dying as she remembered the conversation in the study. Bonnie glanced up at her friend's face and sighed.  
"Something bothers you?" she asked, and listened quietly as Caroline repeated the conversation she'd heard. Once she'd finished Bonnie sat back, her face clouded with worry.

"Do you know who they could be talking about."

"I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong" Bonnie muttered, going over to the wood pile in the kitchen. There beside a stack of carefully cut wood, was the remains of the society pages, which had been ironed before being read by Isobel, they were waiting here to get the stove started on cold mornings. Her nimble fingers picking through them, pulling one out, she carried it over to Caroline, turning to a page within.

"Here" she indicated a paragraph, and waited as Caroline read it. Her eyes skimming over the smudged words, Caroline's eyebrows rose higher and higher, until she finished, dropping the paper to her knee.

"This cannot be true. Elena's parents would never allow it. He sounds like a devil."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he" Bonnie agreed, picking up the paper.

"I have to warn Elena" Caroline said as she stood quickly, but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Don't tell her yet. You will just worry her. You said Lord John had not decided yet. Wait until after he meets his father tomorrow. I will try to have them sample my special tea, and retain their teacups afterwards." Caroline shivered slightly as she thought of Bonnie's strange ability to know about you, from the leftover leaves in your teacup.

"Very well. I'll come and find you tomorrow."

* * *

That night Caroline slept badly, and dreamed of Elena running through dark streets, being pursued by someone, or something terrible. In her dream, Caroline was responsible for Elena's safety and she was trying to lead her out of the darkness, but everywhere they turned walls sprang up, blocking their escape.

At breakfast she was quiet, the girls their usual selves and Isobel was in a very bright mood. Katherine, happy her mother had forgiven her so easily, chattered away, and left Caroline to her thoughts in peace.

At 10a.m a carriage arrived at the door and a man emerged. All Caroline saw of him was his black walking cane, with his closed, hard hand clasped around it as he came toward the house, and Isobel shooed them away from the window.

"I wonder who that could be!" Katherine mused, trying to see through a crack in the drawing room door.

"Probably just one of father's business acquaintances." Elena said, looking back at her book. Caroline's heart clenched, thinking how Elena would react if she knew her fate was being decided in the next room.

* * *

Once the carriage had gone, Caroline went back to the kitchen's and waited to catch Bonnie alone again. Finally they found some time, and sneaked upstairs to Bonnie's room. She was the only member of staff that had her own room. Sitting on the bed, she pulled out the delicate, bone china cup which had been hidden in the depths of her long skirt.

Setting it on the bed, she took some deep breaths, and looked in the depths of the cup. Caroline waited patiently. Bonnie stared hard, a frown crossing her brow. Caroline started to fidget, and watched as Bonnie continued to be completely lost in the empty cup. As more time passed, Caroline started to feel worried about her friend, and slowly reaching out to touch her arm. As her fingers connected, Bonnie suddenly looked up with a start and a gasp, the cup falling to the floor.

"What's wrong! Bonnie, what did you see?" Caroline asked as Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and massaged her temples.

"He is the one. We were right." She muttered, standing to pace around the room, still looking unsettled.

"Well, what's he like?" Caroline prodded

"He is... wrong. There is something wrong with him. He is only half a man. His father, his father has a black soul, darker than any I've ever seen. Just now I felt as though I was looking into the very depths of..." Bonnie trailed off, lost in thought.

"Depths of what!" Caroline said again, growing more and more frightened.

"Evil" Bonnie whispered, meeting her friend's eyes. Caroline looked at her shocked, before taking a breath and reasoning.

"Right, well, it's not the father Elena may be betrothed to though. What about the son?"

"His name is Niklaus and his father hates him, with a fury I've never seen before, only surpassed by his own fury, his own hatred, for himself." Bonnie finished and Caroline sat back with a deep breath. This was worse than she had expected.

"But, we don't know what Lord John will decide." Caroline reasoned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lord John will say yes."

"What! We have to go to him, tell him what you saw... he'll believe you" Caroline said.

"No, he won't. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Elena will be betrothed to him, but she will never marry him." Bonnie said calmly and watched as Caroline relaxed.

"Well, you could have started with that! Thank goodness. Wait, that not because something bad happens to her, is it?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"No, she is destined for happiness. Don't worry about her" Bonnie said, smiling sadly at Caroline, before gathering her into a hug that surprised her.

.

.

.

.

When Klaus came to, he felt the previous day's excesses weigh down on him instantly. His mouth tasted of cigars and whiskey. His eyes felt like sandpaper, and his body hurt all over. Opening his eyes in the dim light, he became aware of the female smell in the room. Like all ladies boudoirs it shared a childish, girlish fragrance of flowers, so nauseatingly sweet, his stomach turned. It also smelled of talcs and powders, and all the other things the ladies of the ton seemed to think men found attractive. Then, he though wryly as he turned and looked at Olivia, a beautiful redhead sleeping naked beside him, why wouldn't they? Men hardly gave any indication of their true desires with their wives, never mind their mistresses or lovers.

Wives... at the thought, his hangover increased in force. He recalled the talk with his father that had led him here.

_"You will court her, propose to her by all means, but it has already been decided between her father and I. You are to marry Lady Elena Pierce. Our families combined, will be a powerful union. Their money and American connections, our name and land. You will please me, if you do this, boy." Klaus had sat, his head in his hands, trying to comprehend what his father was telling him. He was getting married. To someone he hadn't met._

_"Father, I can't just marry her because our family interests will be well looked after surely?" He ground out in as reasonable tone as he could manage._

_"Niklaus, have you ever done anything for our family? Ever benefitted it in some way? I think not. You have been nothing but a drain, and an expensive and embarrassing one at that."_

_"But -"_

_"You dare to interrupt me boy!" Mikael's roar snapped Klaus's head up and he saw the violence on his father's face._

_"You bring disgrace to our family with every breath. Do you want your sister to be spinster? For no man will approach her with the reputation you have given our family" Klaus dropped his head back into his hands, guilt filling his heart, quickly followed by anger._

_"Why do you hate me so?" he said quietly, and waited as Mikael composed himself and sat behind his desk, turning his attention to his correspondence before him._

_"I do not hate you boy. I feel nothing for you." he said cruelly, watching as his words made Klaus's hands tighten into fists._

_"Why me? Why not Kol or Elijah? They would make a better husband than I" he tried one last time to appeal to the impassable man who sat across from him._

_"Do you really think I'd let my own flesh and blood marry some new money husband hunter, who they have no genuine feelings for? What kind of father would that make me?" he smiled sadistically at the boy in front of him, enjoying every second of his misery._

_"Now, get out. I've work to do. Tomorrow, you shall call on Miss Pierce." and he dismissed him with a glance, completely confident his son would do whatever he asked._

Dragging himself out of bed, her threw off the clinging satin sheets with distain. Searching on the floor, he dragged on his breeches, his undershirt and waist coat, he then considered tying his cravat, but decided he didn't care who saw him in his state of undress. People already expected the worst of him, why spoil their expectations. He sat to pull on his long boots, one by one, and suddenly felt female hands, with long nails like talons reaching into his hair. He jerked away from her and stood, collecting his personal items from the nightstand.

"Niklaus, why are you leaving so soon... my husband won't be home for hours" she simpered, pouting all the while. Klaus fought down another wave of hangover, and the revulsion he now felt looking at Olivia as she started to slip hands down her body, looking up at him, coyly, though he knew what an act that was. She was anything but coy.

"Please – do not embarrass yourself. Let us forget this indiscretion." he said curtly reaching down for his overcoat. As he swung it over his shoulder, Olivia made another play, this time by standing up, naked in front of him, and pressing her soft body against his, looking up with desire laden eyes.

A flash of anger shot through him, as he grabbed her arm whilst she attempted to pull his head down to hers. Jerking her close to him, he leaned in and spoke in a voice that was completely devoid of feeling.

"Touch me again, whore, and it'll be the last thing you do" he warned, enjoying the fear in her eyes for a moment, squeezing her arm, hard enough to mark, then threw her roughly back on the bed.

"You are inhuman!" she gasped, tears starting to fall. Whirling around, he left the room, hearing a bottle smash behind him as she threw it at his departing back.

"Missed!" he called grimly as he swept out of the wide front door, passed startled looking servants and onto the morning streets of London.

He walked with his head bent, avoiding curious looks. This would hardly damage his reputation, in fact it would probably only make him more popular. He wondered what it was with women, who liked men who would hurt them, then brushed away the darker thought... that he was that kind of man. The bright sunlight on the fresh May morning pierced his skull, making his head throb. He thought of all the awful things he'd been called over the years, the tears he'd caused, the heartbreak and hurt. He deserved it all. In some ways, he really was his Mikael's son.

.

.

.

.

.

**I have a small note to add on character roles, that I didn't want to put at the start.**

**As related to Bonnie, I really struggled over how to include her in the story, in a way that was realistic to the times, yet not offending anyone. I love Bonnie and wanted her to be in my story, so I found, hopefully, a special role for her, and I have a lot planned for her character.**

**So... there's the first chapter, and I am actually quite nervous! I have already mapped it out, as a quite long and complicated story, and as I'm on holiday now I am hoping to devote a lot of writing time to it, posting a couple of times a week. No Klaroline in this one, it's more of a scene setter - but there next few chapters are already finished, just being edited, so... if you take a wee second to drop me a review... I'll definitely be putting up asap!**


	3. II

**Thanks so much for the awesome feedback, reviews and alerts/favourites... you guys really made my week... and as a thank you - a double update! **

**I'm so glad you're enjoying the set up of the story, and only hope I can deliver on the content! Also wee special shout out to one of my all time favourite books from this time period... if you can spot it!**

**Review and let me know! As I said, I just finished uni for Christmas... so my free time is yours with enough prompting...i.e reviews ;) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soon he neared his house, and saw that his brothers were waiting for him, near his carriage. Approaching them, he saw the judgement in Elijah's eyes, and the amusement in Kol's.

Rolling his eyes, he started to go around them.

"What is it? I'm tired and I do not feel like discussing father's plans for my future with you"

"You can't have forgotten? You are to call on Miss Pierce today. In fact, we are already late." Elijah stated calmly, herding him toward the carriage. He stopped, suddenly remembering his father telling him to visit today. He must have expected him to be late or dismiss it altogether, so he had sent his trustworthy sons to help. Well, he'd visit, and he'd make sure Miss Pierce knew exactly who she was marrying.

"Fine, let's go" he said with a smile, whirling around and into the carriage.

"Well, that's unexpected. Excellent, we won't be too late" Kol observed cheerfully climbing in, leaving Elijah to follow slowly, wondering what his brother had planned.

* * *

Caroline had passed the point of nervousness, as she glanced up at every carriage that sped past. The clock hand indicated the lateness of their guests and she felt each second as though it were a personal insult. The nerve of this man, whom she had yet to meet, was unbearable. Making the sweetest, purest girl in the country wait for him. A girl who still had no idea what the future had in store for her.

Caroline had debated with Bonnie, and together they had consulted Katherine for her opinion on whether to warn Elena or not. Katherine had been adamant that if Elena already knew, it would change the way she looked at him, her opinion tinged by her desperate need to please everyone. Her parent's had also decided to wait until they'd met to inform their daughter that he was to be her husband, Caroline guessed, by the lighthearted way Elena continued her sewing and waited patiently.

Finally a passing carriage stopped, and Caroline leapt to the window to see it. It was black and impressive, with an insignia of wolves. Black horses, with black plumes snorted and stamped as the doors opened, and three men descended.

The first was tall and upright in his standing. He looked at the house, and Caroline thought immediately what a noble brow he had. He checked his pocket watch, and suppressed a look of annoyance. The second man jumped down more carelessly, he seem to be buzzing with contained energy and when he looked around, he grinned. The third, stepped down from the carriage slowly, and Caroline was suddenly reminded of the wolf insignia on the door. He seemed to prowl forward, his body tense, with an aura of controlled power. As they turned toward the door, the third man suddenly glanced at the window, catching her eyes. Caroline gasped and turned abruptly, rushing back to her chair and her book, which she now buried her blushing face in. As Isobel fussed around Elena's hair, then threw herself into a seat, assuming a casual pose, a servant knocked on the door, before announcing their guests.

"I present the Mikaelsons" he said. Katherine, Elena, Caroline and Isobel all rose to their feet, putting aside their books and sewing. The door swung open a little more and admitted the men. They were all handsome, there was not denying that, Caroline thought. Tall and broad, they radiated energy, and it seemed strange to see such pure examples of masculinity in the feminine room, with it's delicate pale wallpaper and dainty furniture.

"The Lord Elijah" the servant announced again as one of the brothers stepped forward. He made a short formal bow and the women bobbed in return.

"The Lord Kol" and Caroline fought the urge to sigh as they all bobbed again.

"And the Lord Niklaus" Klaus bowed lazily, surveying the women before him with hooded eyes. Caroline felt a cold feeling settle in her stomach, this was to be Elena's betrothed... a fierce looking man, without a hint of a smile, who looked as though he had not changed his clothes from the previous night. Lord Elijah stepped forward, speaking to Isobel.

"Mrs Pierce, It is truly a pleasure to see you again. What a beautiful home you have." he said

"And what beautiful daughters!" Kol commented, making Elena blush and Katherine snort loudly. Elijah cocked his head at her slightly, looking bemused and Kol simply laughed. Isobel made the usual introductions, introducing her daughters first, then Caroline.

Silence ensued as they waited for Klaus to make some kind of sociable comment, so that they could all sit down. Caroline shifted around from foot to foot, tired of the tension, and watched as he looked around, with an insolent look, before spying the whiskey decanter. Walking over to it, he lifted the stopper and smelled the dark amber liquid, before looking back to his audience.

"May I?" he asked, while already pouring himself a generous measure.

"Of course" Isobel said smoothly, indicating for the girls to sit down, who were then followed by Kol and Elijah, who was watching his brother with narrowed eyes.

Caroline sat again, settling her hands on her knee and watching the various interactions going on around the room. Isobel was clearly not about to be put off by a few bad manners, and was engaging in light social conversation, somewhat forcefully. Elena was politely listening to her mother, and trying to ignore Klaus as he wandered around the room, drinking and looking at things. Katherine was sitting back, watching the drama unfold with an interested look on her face, raising her eyebrow at Kol, when he glanced at her.

Caroline became aware of Klaus, he had stopped walking around and was now looking at Elena. He walked toward her and sat on the settee. Elena, unsettled by his proximity, immediately shuffled over to the other end, her face blushing brightly. He laughed and sat back, gulping down more of his drink, shaking his head slightly. He raised his eyes, skimming over Elijah and Isobel making small talk about the upcoming season, past Katherine who had engaged Kol in conversation and he suddenly became aware of being watched. Sliding his eyes her way, he met the stare of the other girl in the room.

Caroline, Mrs Pierce had called her. She met his gaze directly, and stared right back. Amused he let his eyes stay on hers a while longer, watching to see if it would be she who looked away first. She was quite lovely, he realised as his eyes took in her pale golden hair and creamy complexion. Her eyes were an exquisite blue, as the tension mounted between their gaze. She was looking at him with a touch of hostility, mixed with curiosity. So... not afraid of him, or in awe of him, or even attracted to him. She was looking at him like she'd like to hit him, a look he rarely encountered from women, before he'd bedded them anyway.

To unnerve her, he let his eyes drop lower, to her lips, pink and prefect he thought, with a small jolt of lust. Then seeing her eyes narrow, he once again let his eyes lower to her shoulders, then lower again. Yes, he surmised, truly lovely. Her slender body, free and uninhibited under her modern gown.

Suddenly he became aware that Elijah was addressing him.

"Pardon dear brother?" he asked, finally moving his eyes round to the rest of the gathered company.

"Lady Isobel just enquired if you plan to attend the season much this year?" Elijah repeated

"Yes, as we heard you were hardly in evidence last year" Isobel stated, trying to subtly imply that as her daughter's fiancee, she'd like to see him there.

"My brother doesn't not care for such things much, but the rest of the Mikaelsons will be more than happy to escort your three beautiful daughters where ever they want to go." Kol said extravagantly.

"Oh! I only have two daughters Lord Kol, Caroline is our ward." she explained, seeing the confused look on his face. Klaus swung his face and watched as a tinge of pink stained Caroline's cheeks at the conversation, though she still didn't drop her head. He had wondered about the lack of family resemblance.

"She's practically our sister though." Katherine added, seeing how Isobel had once again upset Caroline unintentionally.

"So, you are also an American?" Elijah asked politely and Caroline smiled at him,

"Yes, from Virginia."

"And do you miss it much? Do you not find England terribly cold and dull?" he continued.

"No, not at all. In fact I quite enjoy the cool weather. Home can become almost insufferably hot and..."

"Sweaty?" Klaus interrupted rudely raising an eyebrow insinuatingly at her. Caroline felt her cheeks threaten to redden again, but she kept it under control. She levelled a look right back at him,

"Quite" then she turned deftly to the other brothers and continued.

"Though, I must admit we are all looking forward to the season beginning."

"Absolutely, all those eligible bachelors to dance with..." Katherine exclaimed to her mother's horror.

"Oh come now, mother, we all know that's what the season is all about, it's practically a cattle auction, with the most thoroughbred specimens being sold to the highest bidder, to serve and obey for all eternity..." she broke off giggling as she took in everyone's startled expressions.

"Katherine" Elena whispered shocked.

"Well, I couldn't have put it better myself" announced Klaus, sitting forward in his chair, smiling at Katherine. At that moment, a knock sounded and maids arrived with tea, thankfully sparing anyone from having to remark.

As the tea was laid out, Isobel stood, forcing all the men to stand too, and there was a small reshuffling of seats, as Kol excused himself briefly and Elijah drew Katherine and Caroline aside, hoping to give Klaus and Elena a chance to speak.

"Ah, yes, the proposed engagement" Katherine said knowingly, causing Elijah to look at her in surprise.

"Proposed? My brother is under the impression that it is quite final." he remarked, watching a small smile play around Katherine's lips.

"Rather like a death sentence?" she said, and laughed as Elijah spit out his tea in surprise. Taking his time to compose himself, he looked up at her.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling you rather enjoy doing that."

"Oh, I enjoy doing a lot of things" she said with a wicked smile, until Caroline nudged her with her elbow

"Ouch, stop that"

"Well, behave yourself! He is to be your brother in law" she whispered fiercely, glaring at her until Katherine sighed. Caroline turned then, and caught Elena's eye. She was staring madly at her, with a look Caroline recognised well. Excusing herself, and ignoring Elijah's air of disapproval she went to her friend's side.

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed just a little too loudly, and Caroline could see how uncomfortable she was.

"We were just talking about Virginia, will you please keep Lord Niklaus entertained, as I should help mother" she said, her eyes begging Caroline as she moved away. Caroline found herself alone with him, and quickly made her inspection up close. His clothes were wrinkled and slept in, his face unshaven and his eyes bloodshot. He was on his fourth glass of whiskey now, and she could smell it on his breath.

"So, lovely Miss Elena was telling me about the differences between Virginia and here... it was absolutely fascinating" he drawled rudely, and Caroline couldn't believe his nerve. He swayed slightly on his feet, and she realised he was probably still drunk.

"Well, in Virginia, gentlemen are not usually late to call on their intended. They also make time to bathe and dress in clean clothes before turning up. They usually add to conversation, instead of stalling it, and try to say something intelligent. I see that London is quite the reverse, with the exception of your brothers... or should I believe you to be the exception?" she asked, in a polite voice. The smile fell from Klaus's face as he heard her words. Gripping his glass tighter, he swayed toward her a little.

"So, following your example, I should believe that all American girls are impertinent, rude and outspoken, with no regard for their station or respect for their betters." he said condescendingly. Caroline fought to keep her face indifferent.

"Show me one and I shall act accordingly" she said,

"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked incredulously, unable to believe this girl was refusing to be intimidated by him.

"No, and I do not particularly care to find out either." she replied before smiling pleasantly, and turning to accept a cup of tea and sit beside Elena on the settee, leaving Klaus to sit alone in an armchair.

Pushing his irritation down, he sat and gulped down some more whiskey. He was just tired and this morning had become extremely boring, he told himself. He tried to focus on the discussion, but couldn't. His head was spinning, and he felt quite sick. Leaning back in the chair, he let his head rest against the back. His new fiancee was a cowering mouse, with a harpy friend who would no doubt follow them around everywhere, and an outrageous sister.

"The first ball of the season will be in only two weeks, I can scarcely believe it." Isobel was saying.

"I love the first ball of the season." Kol agreed, his eyes twinkling at Isobel.

"Yes, anything is better than sitting around at home constantly, waiting for people to visit" Katherine huffed, and then laughed at her mother's expression. Caroline didn't miss the look on Elijah's face though, as he watched her, and it concerned her. He looked as though he'd like to scold her, but couldn't, and Caroline could tell that propriety was very important to him, probably especially important in a new sister. Well, Caroline decided that it didn't matter, Elena couldn't marry that insufferable cad anyway. Suddenly a loud snore rent the air, and they all turned toward Klaus, who had made himself comfortable in the chair, and now appeared to be sleeping quite soundly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The weeks leading up to the opening night of the season were a flurry of activity for the girls. Dancing lessons were doubled, visits to the dressmaker demanded, as Isobel caught wind of the new natural style of dress that would be worn by the elite this season. Caroline envied the girls' lessons with their dashing dancing instructor, but was grateful to be allowed to watch. Mrs Pierce had already hinted that she was to act in a chaperoning capacity, and not to leave the girls alone, especially Katherine, though Caroline thought that may be asking the impossible.

Whilst Isobel would be attending some functions, she might not be able to attend all, so she felt comfortable knowing that Caroline would be there to prevent any mishaps.

In her free time, Caroline hung around the kitchens, spending time with Bonnie, who was filling her in on all the news surrounding the Mikaelson family. It seemed Caroline had been quite the exception not to know anything about them, as they were rather infamous. Four sons in total and one daughter, all of which were out in society and unmarried, except the eldest son. They had been predominant figures of the ton for years, and were frequent members of Almack's. Though, none were as infamous and gossiped over more than Lord Niklaus, the third son. The wildest rumour had that he was a bastard of the Prince Regent, George IV, others that he was the son of a pirate and she heard someone attribute his existence to the devil himself. He certainly behaved like him, Caroline thought as she heard wild tales of his excesses and escapades, his countless conquests, his drinking and gambling, his unbeaten record in duelling and multiple illegitimate children. Caroline tried to imagine a worse suitor for Elena, and couldn't, though her mother was as convinced as ever that this match was perfect.

Elena had taken the news well, the only sign of her devastation a paling of the cheek and her trembling fingers. It was in private with her sisters that she let the full extent of her despair be known and for days, they tiredly pulled themselves through the days, dreading each tear filled night.

The man who was causing all these problems, did not return in that time, and Caroline was glad. Elena was in mourning for her life, and seeing him would only make it worse with his hateful personality and jaded eyes.

The only bright spot was the arrival of their dear friends from Virginia. A family that had grown up as their neighbours, and had decided to join them in London for the season, as Mr Salvatore's business interests were closely linked with Mr Pierce's. He had brought along his two grown sons, who were excited to be exploring the world for the first time. Damon and Stefan Salvatore had known Caroline, Katherine, Elena and Bonnie since they were young girls, and Caroline couldn't have been happier that they would be attending the same functions as them in the coming season. The only source of unhappiness during those blissful days, before everything started was Elena's evident pain, and even Damon and Stefan could not fail to be upset by it.

It had been some time since she'd last seen her old friends, and she was surprised how much older they looked. They had become men and sometimes she struggled to remember the carefree little boys they'd been. Damon, ambitious and sharp as a whip, was still the entertainer, keeping everyone laughing long into the night with his wild stories and jokes. Stefan, if anything had grown more introspective, he was learning his father's business, and took his work seriously. Always the sensitive one, he took Elena's pain the hardest, and Caroline could see a true vulnerability in his eyes when he looked at her. Now, there was the perfect suitor for Elena, Caroline thought watching them together. Though between them, they'd probably give all their worldly possessions to the needy and live happily penniless and selfless.

The only brush with the Mikaelson family came a couple days before the opening of the season, and thankfully Elena had not been present. Caroline had decided to go to market with Bonnie, to look for some obscure herbs and they had run into Damon and Stefan on the way, and being the gentlemen they were, they had immediately offered themselves as escorts. Walking together, the four decided to stroll the park on their way back.

It was a warm afternoon, for England, and they had been laughing about the weather, comparing it to Virginia and stopped to buy some cool drinks from a seller.

Walking again together, suddenly Caroline had spotted a familiar pair, coming toward them on the same path. Feeling her heart sink, she wondered if she was able to change their course so they didn't all run into each other. At that moment, Lord Kol Mikaelson's head swung toward hers, and she saw a smile of recognition spread over his features. Changing course to intercept them, he smiled amiably and stopped in front of them, removing his hat he bowed.

"Miss Forbes, how wonderful to see you. I was just mentioning to my brother that we have been absent inexcusably long from your fair company." he said politely, waiting for Caroline to introduce him to her friends. Caroline took a breath, watching as Niklaus sauntered slowly up, looking her up and down before smiling. He didn't remove his hat. Caroline ground her teeth at his manners.

Introducing her friends, she watched him look them over with an assessing glance. Lord Kol on the other hand, was more interested in looking Bonnie over.

"Miss Bennet. I told you I'd find out your name, sooner or later." he said with a smile, which Bonnie did not return.

"I'm sorry, have you already met?" Caroline asked curiously, watching Kol's smile widen as he realised that Bonnie must have kept it a secret.

"Briefly, on our last visit. I got a little lost in your beautiful home." he explained. After that Kol enquired after Damon and Stefan's father and they started talking about his business. Caroline found Niklaus's eyes on her, and she met them challengingly.

"Lord Niklaus, is there something the matter?" she asked in a marked tone, as he looked at her without speaking. His lips quirked slightly, though he did not speak.

"Perhaps you are suffering somehow, you face suggests it may be digestive discomfort." she continued dryly, hating the way her words made his smile spread.

"Or, perhaps you are just wondering about the health of your fiancee?" that hit a nerve she thought triumphantly as his face darkened.

"Well, she is quite well, though the last few weeks have been difficult for her. She has had some devastating news" Caroline continued, watching as he ran his hands through his hair. It glinted like tarnished gold in the sunlight, and suddenly remembered the rumours over his parentage, seeing it now in stark contrast with his dark brother. He returned his eyes to hers, boring into her, and she ignored the little thrill antagonising him gave her, though her heartbeat picked up a little, and maddeningly enough, he smiled slowly, as though he knew the effect he was having on her.

"You are quite impertinent today, Miss Forbes. Don't you worry that you are on Mrs Pierce's list of daughters to marry off... you may be next? Then you will have to learn curb that tongue, or end up with a husband who enjoys teaching you." his eyes darkened wickedly for a second, and she felt a strange liquid sensation in her belly. Forcing herself to sound carefree, and not acknowledge how outrageously personal his comment had been, she replied,

"That is not something that concerns me, I confess. It's difficult to be a chaperon and companion if you're married. I don't think Mrs Pierce is any hurry to take me away from her daughters. And I am in no hurry to leave them"

"You will choose to be a spinster then? You want no family of your own?" he asked coolly, reassessing this girl. She was brave, outspoken, but something else too, independent, a quality he couldn't quite remember seeing in a lady of her years before. Looking at him, standing so coldly, asking such inappropriate questions, made her snap.

"Lord Niklaus. I may be new to your city and customs. But I would still prefer to be treated with some decorum and respect." She said quite harshly, registering dimly that he seemed quite taken aback by her words. To her consternation, he suddenly removed his hat, holding it in both hands, spoke gently,

"Miss Forbes. I am truly sorry to cause offence. I assure you, that was not my intention. You merely... absorbed me for a second. I forgot myself, I apologise." he said, looking at her quite earnestly. Caroline repressed the scowl she felt forming, already doubting his sincerity. However, as he stood there, he really did seem chastised, and making an impulsive decision she spoke again,

"It is a decision I am in no hurry to make. But I am grateful... that I have the choice." she stated, watching him process her statement, and realising that it sounded like she was comparing herself to Elena and his engagement.

"You are right to appreciate it. It is a privilege few of us can afford." he said slowly, his eyes searching hers for a moment.

"Brother, I have yet to find something you cannot afford" Kol joked as they rejoined the conversation. Caroline glanced at Bonnie, who was blushing a little, and Caroline wondered what she had missed.

"So, will we have the pleasure of escorting you, and the Miss Pierces to the ball tomorrow night?" Kol asked, feeling a little shoot of disappointment that he was not able to ask Miss Bennet.

"Fortunately, that pleasure already belongs to us" Damon said, and Klaus watched as his arm brushed Caroline's. He felt a peculiar sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I'm not sure how I feel about my fiancee being accompanied by other men." he said darkly, causing everyone to look at him. Kol looked the most surprised, especially as he had been there to witness the rebellion his brother had been staging over the last few weeks since meeting his future bride. There was barely a bottle of whiskey untouched in the whole of London, a high class brothel unvisited or poker table unplayed.

"Well, I guess timing is everything" Stefan said, with an edge to his voice and Klaus glanced at him. The boy was looking at him seriously, and Klaus found his intense look irritating. Shrugging it off, he smiled carelessly,

"Of course, next time" what did he care anyway? He didn't even want to go,and definitely didn't intend on staying through the whole thing. With that much untouched virtue in the room, he'd be lucky to last an hour.

However, as they said their goodbyes, and parted, he couldn't help but look back over his shoulder at the departing Miss Forbes. Her hair gleamed in the warm May light and she threw her head back as she laughed over something the elder Mr Salvatore had said, reaching out to take his offered arm over a patch of mud. Frowning he turned back to his brother and kept walking, listening to Kol chat away about Miss Bennet and her fine eyes.


	4. III

**Disclaimer:I do not own the vampire diaries or it's characters. I also make no claim to "The Evening Star" by William Blake. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, the day they had all been waiting for had finally come. Caroline turned her head slowly in the looking glass, watching her lady maid catch up the last few curls which kept escaping.

"Thank you Eliza" she said, "Please go and attend Katherine and Elena now. I'll finish myself." Eliza bobbed and disappeared down the hall, where Caroline could already hear the noises she usually associated with the twins getting ready for a ball.

Looking in the mirror, she turned her head back and forth, shaking it lightly to see if any other curls escaped, little by little, some floated down, framing her face, and she decided they'd never stay, so forgot about them. She then turned her attention to the various concoctions Katherine had pressed on her to help her prepare. She'd had to take them, or be threatened with Katherine doing it for her.

Opening a pot, a sweet smell greeted her immediately, inside there lay a power puff, lined with satin and soft feathers on the other side. It lay in a pool of golden dust, and Caroline supposed she was supposed to put it somewhere, though where she had no idea. Closing it, she decided just to tell Katherine she'd tried everything. The only think she did try was Elena's lip tint, a soft rose colour, that tasted like strawberries. She pinched her cheeks to put some colour in them, and reached for her special item.

She kept it wrapped in a satin bag, and pulling it out, the beautiful slender bottle caught the firelight. She pulled out the delicate stopper, and raised it to her neck. She trailed the fragrance soaked glass down her neck, then closed the bottle. Slipping it back in it's bag, she put it safely back in her armoire. Her mother's perfume, one of the only remaining things she had left of her. No one knew where it had been mixed, or what ingredients it used. She had thought about trying to recreate it, but feared using it too much in the testing process.

"Caroline! We need you dear! Katherine's hair is all wrong" Isobel's voice echoed down the hall, and Caroline took a deep breath, and pushed away from her dressing table, following the smell of burning hair.

* * *

"You seem nervous brother" Damon Salvatore remarked as he watched his younger brother make yet another mistake in his cravat.

"Here, let me" he said, coming forward and untying it. He glanced up at Stefan's face, and wondered what was going through his brother's mind, or who. He feared he already knew.

"Are you nervous to escort Elena tonight?" he asked mildly

"We are escorting the family. I am hardly escorting Elena" Stefan said, laughing uncomfortably.

"I'm sure she'd like it if you did" Damon murmured, watching the tiny flare of hope appear in Stefan's eyes.

"Don't speak like that Damon. Elena is a lady. She.. doesn't think about me like that. Anyway, she is engaged to be married." Stefan said stiffly, turning back to the mirror, seeing Damon's perfect knot.

"Well, that is certainly true." Damon said solemnly, "Come, let's not keep our ladies waiting."

* * *

The assembly rooms chosen for the opening night were grand indeed, Caroline thought as she stepped down from the carriage. The Season had various different events throughout the year, but Isobel had been waiting to introduce her girls at the beginning of the busiest time in the Season, though now Caroline wondered how long she'd been planning Elena's were several other balls that night, but, following the announcement of Elena's engagement to Lord Mikaelson, they had been invited into the most exclusive events.

The road was clogged with carriages, and servants helping women cross the cobbled street. Lanterns were lit, draped over the stairs, which were wide and gracious, leading through pillars at the top and into a warm orange glow of opulence.

Inside was a sensory overload. Whilst they had been to neighbourhood balls in Virginia, they were nothing like this. The massive assembly rooms had several floors, each designated for different purposes. There was dancing, taking up a whole floor, another floor for eating, drinking and resting, and it was already filling up with elderly chaperons. Another floor had some gaming tables, and was clearly reserved for men, with smoking tables and games of poker already springing up. Katherine's eyes danced as she took it all in, squeezing Caroline's hand as they descended into the lowest level and worked their way along the introduction line. Mr Pierce and Mr Salvatore had already excused themselves for the upper level, Mrs Pierce has spotted some new ladies she wished to be introduced to. Caroline tagged along after everyone, looking around at the splendour, unable to take it all in. Chandeliers dripped from the high ceilings, and majestic columns decorated each grand room. The flower arrangements were the biggest she'd ever seen. For the next hour, she dipped and bobbed in response to countless introduction, trying to remember all the names being thrown at her. A while later, she found herself at the refreshment table with Damon and Katherine. Thirsty from talking so much, she quickly drank her first glass of champagne, then reached for another.

"Caroline! I shall start to think I've influenced you!" Katherine exclaimed, raising her glass in a toast. Damon smiled,

"Ladies, let's not do any foolish just yet, you haven't even danced, or eaten." he reminded them, urging them to try some of the lavish food that was spread out over the banquet table. Caroline had never felt less hungry, and continued to sip her champagne, turning this way and that, still taking in all the new sights. A couple of young socialites stopped near her, engrossed in their conversation, and Caroline couldn't help but overhear.

"Rosemary swore it was true. They are here! All of them. And she saw them arrive with her own eyes." the girl gushed, her cheeks pink with excitement.

"I heard tell that he hasn't come to this function in years. It must be because he is engaged now." The other girl sighed, sounding positively jealous.

"It's not fair! He finally decided to marry... and it's to an American." the girl whispered, scandalised.

There was a pause, then Caroline started as one of the girl let a small shrill shriek, which was instantly shushed by her friend.

"It's him... It's definitely him. My word, I think he's looking at us!" the other girl also squealed in excitement, and Caroline could contain her curiosity no longer. It was obvious who they were talking about, but she couldn't quite stop herself from following their tilted heads up to the inner balcony which ran around the gentlemen's floor. Two floors above her, the balcony looked down on the refreshment and resting area, and she saw the figure that had caused so much excitement.

He was impeccably dressed this time, his tailcoat a rich, deep blue, buttoned tightly over his firm, narrow waist. His waistcoat was a creamy white, as was his elaborate cravat, and his black pantaloons were tightly fitted to his muscular legs. He leaned on the balustrade casually, and Caroline was too far, in too dim a light to make out his expression, but she was struck by his beauty. When she had first met him, she had found him soulless looking, and not nearly as handsome as his brothers. Now though, seeing him there, in all his state, his artless golden hair, wicked blue eyes, and almost wolfish virility, she could not ignore his obvious appeal. She raised her glass and took a quick gulp of champagne to dispel the feeling. As she lowered her glass, she risked a last glance upwards, and was surprised to see him raise his glass in a toast to her, as he continued to stare down. Twirling away, she returned to the relative safety of out of sight areas.

Finally, they were moving together into the ballroom. The place sparkled and danced and was practically a sea of moving bodies. A band played at one end, and upon their arrival, Stefan immediately asked Elena for her first dance. Waiting for a nod from her mother, she accepted, very gladly, Caroline thought and they disappeared into the mass. Caroline smiled around and thought how lucky she was to be there, even if she didn't have anyone to dance with.

"May I be so bold as to claim this dance?" a deep voice drew her attention, and she looked over to find Lord Elijah standing by Katherine, who was practically grinning at him.

"Absolutely" she purred, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her, before leading her out into the crowd.

"Lady Caroline. You look splendid. I trust you are enjoying yourself?" Lord Kol asked pleasantly and Caroline realised the whole family had come together.

"Please, allow me to introduce my sister, Lady Rebekah Mikaelson." he said and Caroline turned her attention to the truly lovely blonde standing by his side. Greeting her, Caroline reciprocated and introduced the rest of her company. At that moment, Mrs Pierce appeared, and Kol gallantly asked her to dance immediately. Flattered she accepted, and soon their group was once more reduced. Turning to Lady Rebekah Caroline smiled,

"You are so lucky to be able to attend this types of functions frequently, living in London."

"Actually I just arrived from the country this morning. I don't care much for cities." she said haughtily, making Caroline want to roll her eyes.

"Still, it must be wonderful aways having a range of suitable escorts to call on at a moments notice." Caroline continued, determined to make polite small talk. She saw her words seemed to make Rebekah wince however, before she said in a bored tone.

"You'd think" Caroline thought maybe she was starting to see the family resemblance with at least one of the Mikaelson clan anyway. A waiter passed with champagne and Caroline turned to fetch them a couple of glasses, as she turned back, she saw that Damon had asked their new acquaintance to dance, leaving her alone. Trying not to seem embarrassed at being left alone, and holding two glasses of champagne no less, she looked around for somewhere to set one down. It was proving more difficult than she'd expected to bend in her dress however, and she was desperate not to draw any needless attention to herself.

"Let me get that for you" a familiar sounding accent said behind her, transporting her back home in an instant. Spinning around, she saw before a handsome, dark man, with smiling eyes and very white teeth. She looked around quickly for help and could see no one she knew.

"I know. We have not been introduced, therefore, I shouldn't speak to you... that's the way it works here right? I can't keep up with all these rules." he laughed, and Caroline relaxed a little. Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked,

"Where are you from?"

"Tennessee" he murmured taking one of the glasses from her hand and toasting her glass, raising an eyebrow at her,

"Virginia. I'm Miss Caroline Forbes, just in case anyone asks if we've been introduced" she said, and enjoyed his playful laugh.

"Tyler Lockwood. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes" he said, his dark eyes dancing. They each sipped their champagne and watched the floor. Most of Caroline's friends had stayed out there and were beginning a new dance.

"When we finish this drink, I'm going to be very improper, and ask you to dance." he said seriously. Caroline giggled, then assumed a serious expression.

"Well, I'm going to say yes, very improperly" she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm as their eyes locked for an instant. Clearing her throat slightly, she dropped her gaze and suddenly became aware of being watched. It was a slight crawling sensation on her skin, a light prickling at the nape of her neck.

"Miss Forbes." she turned slowly to meet his predatory gaze. Up close, he was even more powerful looking, and seemed to exude some kind of energy that she found quite distressing. Bobbing politely, she plastered a smile on her face,

"Lord Niklaus, how wonderful to see you." she said, reciting one of her standard phrases from Isobel's patented polite English introductory lines. His eyes lingered on her face, before making a leisurely survey of her whole body, she felt the blood start to beat in her cheeks.

"As it is you, you look exquisite." he said, and she almost shuddered over the way his voice lingered on the last word. He then looked to Mr Lockwood and Caroline realised she may have to introduce them.

"Mr Lockwood, this is -"

"Lord Niklaus Mikaelson." Tyler finished, reaching his hand forward to shake Klaus's. Klaus smiled lazily,

"You know of me I gather"

"Only by reputation"

"Well, one can't believe everything one hears." Klaus said, squeezing the boy's hand fairly hard, as a warning, if he was bright enough to pick it up.

"I sincerely hope not" Tyler said shortly, before he turned to Caroline and extended his arm.

"You will please excuse us, we were just about to dance" he announced to Klaus, his eyes fixing on Caroline and smiling. She smiled shyly back. They moved out into the crowd and she could have sworn she felt his eyes on her back, then on her often during the dance. Ignoring the odd feeling, she concentrated on her partner and was soon laughing and dancing, until she was out of breath. Tyler Lockwood was as easy going as a breath of fresh air after all the strict rules and restrictions that had been put on her recently. Dancing with him, she could imagine she was back home, where people had known her family and she didn't have to feel completely insignificant all the time.

When the song came to an end, without leaving the floor, she was asked to dance by Lord Kol, as Tyler bravely offered to dance with Mrs Pierce.

Caroline found herself warming more and more to the youngest Mikaelson, and found him comfortable company. He joked about his family and their childhood, politely enquired after hers.

At one point, Stefan and Elena danced past, and Kol turned his head to watch them.

"I am sad to say that till tonight, I didn't know that Miss Pierce could smile." he noted, and Caroline glimpsed her friend, who truly did look happy that night, in her childhood friend's arms.

"Do they know each other well?" he asked and Caroline wondered how to answer.

"Longer than she has known her fiance, that is certain" Caroline said with a light laugh, trying to keep Kol's attention away from Elena and her shining smile.

"Well, that's not difficult, is it?" Kol rejoined, turning his eyes back to his partner.

"I suppose not. And your brother? Does he smile often? Whenever I see him, he always seems to be in a frightful mood" Caroline said, hoping she was not causing offence.

"Klaus? He's... a very complex man. He had a harder time than his siblings growing up, and those days still torment him now. But I believe the right woman will be good for him. It may just save him." Kol continued, leading Caroline through the choreographed steps easily, for which she was thankful.

"Does he need saved?" She asked, surprised by his brother's choice of words.

"Very much" Kol returned, his eyes meeting hers them, his smile slipping a little.

"May I ask from who?" Caroline hoped to get one last answer out of him, as she sensed his growing reluctance to share.

"Himself" Kol finished, then looked down, as though he had over spoken and was now ashamed.

The music changed, and she continued to change partners, dancing with Damon, Elijah and Tyler again. As she whirled around, having more fun than was proper, she glimpsed Elena dancing with Klaus, and instantly felt nervous. Stefan was leading Mrs Pierce around the floor, oblivious to her chattering, as he took every opportunity to watch Elena with Klaus. To be fair to him, the infamous playboy seemed to be behaving quite well tonight, Caroline decided, thinking maybe she'd judged him a little too harshly, if what Kol had said was true.

At the end of the next dance, Caroline felt herself wilt a little. It was very warm in the ballroom, and the fresh air of the balcony beckoned to her. Excusing themselves, noticing that the band was taking an interval, she went upstairs with Elena and Katherine to the ladies room. Katherine talked brightly, and a little loudly, causing Caroline to wonder how much champagne she'd had, as she shot off in search of more. Elena was subdued, and she didn't doubt the reason for that. Sitting beside her on a soft divan, she clasped her hand.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, I shouldn't complain really. It's such an exciting night..."

"However..." Caroline prompted, and watched in dismay as tear filled her friend's eyes.

"He scares me so much. Even just dancing with him. In a room full of people... how can I ever be alone with him?" she said brokenly. Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend, grateful that this particular room was relatively quiet and they could speak without interruption.

"It's normal to feel this way" Caroline lied, trying to soothe her fragile sister. Elena shook her head vigorously

"No, it's not. He's different... savage, I can just tell. The way he touches me, pulls me too close." Caroline realised that Elena couldn't even think about her fiancee without trembling.

"That's the difference between men and women. Men are violent and rough, they enjoy hunting and other extremely physical activities. Women are gentler and more refined. It is normal" Caroline said again, thinking she wouldn't go into the extreme physical activities she'd heard Niklaus preferred.

"But, not all men are like that... some of them, make me feel safe... like father...and-" she trailed off, catching herself before she said his name.

"And Stefan?" Caroline finished for her watching Elena's red eyes light up at the sound of his name.

Lost for words, Caroline hugged her hard and waited for her to regain her composure. Finally, brightening, Elena stood up, just as the door swung open.

"I discover you at last! Why are taking so long? That insufferable Lord Elijah won't let me out of his sight, he's a stricter chaperon than mother! I've only managed to have one glass of champagne in as many hours... I need a twin distraction" she said mischievously looking at Elena. together they reached the door, Caroline hung back.

"I'm going to find some food. I'll join you shortly." she said, avoiding their eyes as she told the lie. Something had to be done about Niklaus and Elena, and she just prayed that she could get through to him that he had to be more gentle with her. She thought of asking Lord Kol to speak to him, but he'd think it wasn't her place, and he was right. But Elena was like her sister, and she couldn't go on seeing her so afraid, not when she might be able to help.

She glanced in the mirror as she left the bathroom. The dancing had heightened the roses in her cheeks and her lips were still pink, her hair, a tousled mass at this point. Maybe it was the vintage champagne running through her veins, but she felt brave, and after their earnest talk in the park, she sincerely hoped Niklaus would listen to her.

As she left the bathroom, she didn't hear the small creak, as a far along stall door opened and shut. Rebekah Mikaelson stood at the mirror, much in the same way Caroline had, and studied her reflection, her thoughts lost in what she had just overheard.

* * *

There was no sign she could see of the notorious bachelor in the resting area, or ballroom, as she ducked around, trying not to catch the eye of her group. That only left the garden and the men's floor. Approaching the terrace doors, she sincerely hoped he could be found in the garden, as she had not any idea how to look for him in the men's quarters.

As she stepped out onto the stone terrace, she felt the cool breeze soothe her. It lifted the damp tendrils of hair off the nape of her neck, and caressed the gap between her sleeves and gloves. Quickly scanning the terrace, she didn't see any sign of him, and so, raising the edge of her gown, carefully descended the steps into the garden. She could see the odd group of people, sitting by the fountain, or walking in the arbor. Some couples giggling as they disappeared into the maze. She trod the gravel quietly, hoping not to draw attention to herself and the fact that she was alone.

After a quick pass of the perimeter of the garden that was in use for the party, which was lit by torches, she returned to the maze. It was the only place she hadn't looked yet, except for the men's floor, which was impossible. Taking a deep breath, she marched into the carefully cut bushes and started turning left and right, quite at random. It was dark inside the maze, with an occasional flaming torch, and plenty of alcoves for couples to hide in.

Every time she passed by a woman giggling, she pushed on a bit faster, mortified, her illusions of the uptight English social elite coming crashing down with each step. After what felt to be an hour, but was probably only ten minutes, she had to admit she was lost. The walls all looked the same, and as music had restarted inside the assembly rooms, the maze had gotten quieter, with couples rushing back to dance.

She continued on, her pace faster than ever, as she felt as though the shadows were chasing her. Suddenly ahead, she heard the gravel moving, as though someone was walking on it, slowly. She moved forward a little, scared to interrupt someone, but also afraid to be alone in that labyrinth. Turning the corner quietly, as her eyes took in the sight before her, long before her mind was able to comprehend it, she fervently wished she had turned back. Or better still, had thought twice about coming outside in the first place.

It was the wolfish movement of his, that gave him away even in the dark. His movements languid, but filled with controlled menace.

The woman under him was moaning softly, and she watched in shock as he roughly clamped his palm over her mouth. Her bodice was open, and her pale breasts shone in the moonlight. Caroline watched, unable to tear her eyes away as his remaining hand went to them, touching them so roughly, that the woman pulled at his hand to stop.

Going cold, Caroline suddenly realised that she was not witnessing a mutual act of love, but a violation. Her heart started to clamour in her ears as she considered what to do. She could just leave, and no one would ever know she'd seen. But, she couldn't leave the poor girl to be abused by Niklaus. Pulling herself up to her fullest height, she scanned the floor, her eyes finally adjusting to the moonlight, and picked up the biggest rock she could find.

Creeping up quietly behind them, she tried to reassure the girl with her eyes that she was there to help as she raised her the rock with both hands and brought it down with a hard crack on Niklaus's head.

He staggered to the side, went down on one knee, holding his head, swearing. Caroline wasted no time pulling the girl upright, and trying to help her stand.

"Quick, we must make haste. He will recover in a moment" she said, not understanding why the girl refused to move faster. In exasperation she dropped the girl's arm and looked at her.

"May I ask what exactly you think your doing?" the girl's voice rang out, offended and cutting. Caroline looked at her in confusion.

"I am helping you escape your attacker." she said slowly, thinking it obvious. The girl studied her a second more, then threw her head back and laughed. Slowly standing, she took her time tying her dress closed again, all the while, smiling at Caroline in a patronising manner.

"Let me guess. This is your first season, and perhaps even your first ball?" she asked, embarrassing Caroline with her condescension.

A low voice interrupted her from behind,

"Lydia, leave her be. She thought she was helping you, that I was ravishing you against your will" he stated dryly and Caroline turned to look at Niklaus, who was closing his breeches, causing her to whirl back around.

"Darling, I didn't even think that possible. I must go, my mother will be searching for me" she smirked and walked off into the maze. Caroline stood in silence, her face blazing until she heard the sound of her footsteps fade completely. Letting out a deep breath, before going to the stone bench, about to sit, before remarking sarcastically,

"Is this acceptable to sit on, Lord Niklaus?"

"Perfectly, you arrived just in the knick of time to preserve her virtue."

Sitting on the cold stone bench, she pressed her hands to her cheeks, and tried to cool the fire in them. After a time, Niklaus sat down on the bench beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he began and she interrupted,

"So am I! Truly" she frowned, wanting to ask but afraid to.

"Were you hurting her?" Caroline asked in a whisper. He contemplated his answer and decided he didn't feel like lying to her.

"Yes" he replied evenly and watched as Caroline's chest filled with another deep breath, after a while she asked,

"Did she want you to?"

"Yes, she did. She begged me to" he told her, being completely honest and waited for the horrified look to come to her face, but it didn't. She turned to look at him instead, steadily and sure of herself.

"Lord Niklaus, please take this in the way it is intended... but you can't touch Miss Pierce like that." her eyes beseeched him to understand.

This girl constantly surprised him. After witnessing what she thought had been an attack, she had stepped in and attempted to save the victim. Now, knowing the truth, as ugly as it was, she was looking at him, straight in the eye, without judgement and reasoning with him, for her friend.

"I would never dream of it." he said, putting his hand to his heart.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold you to that" she said with a relieved smile, and he chuckled. Leaning back a little, she looked up at the starry sky, her eyes widening with wonder. As always when she looked up at the night sky, she felt peaceful.

"Thou fair-haired angel of the evening,

Now, whilst the sun rests on the mountains, light

Thy bright torch of love; thy radiant crown

Put on, and smile upon our evening bed!"

Niklaus's voice stroked the words as he murmured them, and Caroline closed her eyes, to enjoy the sweet sound of it. As he paused, she continued,

Smile on our loves, and while thou drawest the

Blue curtains of the sky, scatter thy silver dew

On every flower that shuts its sweet eyes

In timely sleep. Let thy west wing sleep on

The lake; speak silence with thy glimmering eyes,

And wash the dusk with silver.

He smiled as he listened to her capable recital, her voice making the words sound new again. Again she had surprised him. And hearing Blake's words from her mouth, brought the image of a marriage bed, dappled in starlight, her hair, silver in the moonlight, slipping over her pale skin. As she trailed of he finished for her, his voice taking on a more intent tone.

Soon, full soon,

Dost thou withdraw; then the wolf rages wide,

And the lion glares through the dun forest.

The fleeces of our flocks are covered with

Thy sacred dew; protect with them with thine influence.

Caroline could not avoid the sensual tone in his voice as he talked of the darker side of human nature... the animalistic roles of predator and prey, the dangerous passions, symbolised in the poem by wild animals.

The night had grown still around them, and she realised that he seemed a lot closer to her arm than he'd been before. Suddenly, she felt his fingertips slowly trail the gap in fabric, bringing out goosebumps. She looked down at his fingers, then up at his face.

"Why do _you_ not fear me?" he asked, almost a whisper.

"You are assuming I do not?" she replied, her stomach starting to coil with nerves.

"I think you wouldn't have come here alone if you did, unless... you are not so unlike Lydia? Maybe this is why you understand so easily" he whispered, moving closer still.

Before she realised what was happening, she felt the cold, hard stone of the bench against her back. She opened her mouth to stop him, and felt his lips come down on hers hard, hitting her head in the process. She felt her head spin, her body weaken, her fingers plucked weakly at his clothes. His mouth was hot, hard and insistent on hers, and she tried to clamp her lips shut. His lips moved away, to her neck, and she felt her senses returning.

"Niklaus! Stop!" she gasped, suddenly terrified he was too lost to lust to stop. He continued to kiss her neck and she stopped trying to push his solid chest and dropped her hands to either side of the bench, frantically scrambling over twigs and leaves. Finally her hand closed around it, just as he raised his face to hers,

"Caroline, I have dreamed of this..." he said passionately, his eyes boring urgently into his, as she brought her hand up to the same side she had hit before, slamming the rock against his skull as hard as she could, for the second time that night.

He rolled off her, falling to the ground, and she felt the cool night air enter her lungs with a rush. Sitting up, she immediately took off though the maze, running past his prone form on the ground.

"Caroline... wait!" he called, but she was already running, turning left, then right, and then left again. Completely disorientated, she stopped for a second, trying to get her bearings, the maze was dark and silent, when she heard the gravel crunching, she took off again. Suddenly she rounded a corner and saw the lights of the party in the distance, she had found the exit.

"Caroline" Niklaus's voice came from directly behind her, and she cried, spurring herself on toward the gap in the bushes. Just as she was close enough for her fingertips to brush the free air, she felt his arm go around her middle and the other around her mouth simultaneously. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped, and wriggling made no impact as he bore her back into the darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yay if you made it this far! Please take a second to let me know what you think, and I'll put the next part up asap!**


	5. IV

**So, I just couldn't leave you guys on that cliffhanger... your lovely reviews have provided the inspiration for this very fast... wait for it... double update! This story seems to flow best writing two chapters at once, for some reason, oh well. **

**On a side note, I'm well excited for this week's christmas episode, but a little nervous too... I won't spoil anything, but let's talk after, ok?**

**Anyway... back to the moonlit maze and Caroline's mad dash for the exit.**

**Enjoy... take a wee moment to let me know how I'm doing, as I've never written this time period before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stilling, but continuing to hold her tightly against him, covering her mouth, he lowered his to her ear. She shook her head violently, cause him to hold her mouth even tighter until she gave up. Standing still, she listened to his urgent whisper,

"Listen to me sweetheart. They are looking for you out there. If they find us together. You will be ruined." he muffled her exclamation with his hand.

"Are you willing to make that sacrifice for Elena? To spare her the burden of me as a husband? Are you prepared to give up your precious choice?" he urged again, and she finally directed her attention to the voices approaching just outside the mouth of the maze.

"I have no idea where she can have gotten to." Isobel's voice sounded irritated, probably at missing the ball to look for her ward.

"Indeed. I am sure she just felt unwell and return home early. Champagne can do that to a young girl" Elijah's voice floated back.

"Still, she should have informed us, this is so unlike her." Isobel said crossly and Caroline could hear them moving back toward the assembly rooms.

She made to move forward, but he pulled her back, motioning to be quiet again. She waited silence , her heart pounding, her breath burning in her chest, his arm, still a steel band around her middle. He lowered his mouth to her ear again and whispered,

"I'm going to release you in a moment, but before I do, I have to tell you I'm sorry. I know you won't listen to me after, so I'm saying it now. I thought – it doesn't matter. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Slowly he loosened his grip on her mouth, and she immediately began to squirm in his arms,

"Put me down" she hissed at him, wishing she had another rock to throw at his head. Finally released she turned around and slapped him, with a resounding crack that threw his head to the side. He closed his eyes, slowly bringing his face back to hers, he smirked,

"I suppose I deserve that"

"What is wrong with you? How could you? Consent aside, you are engaged to my sister?" she said incredulously.

"Not by choice" he reminded her, his voice dropping.

"So, that's an adequate excuse to try and take advantage of an unwilling -"

"I didn't realise you were unwilling."

"You thought I'd enjoy _that_? Being forcibly groped outside on a bench?"

"You'd be surprised" his hooded eyes flashing a warning.

"And what possible indication could I have given you? Because I tried to be kind to you? Appeal to your better nature?" his clenched jaw loosened, and he threw his head back, chuckling darkly and Caroline felt sick.

"You don't have one, do you?"

"That is for your friend Miss Pierce to find out" he said his humour gone and anger overwhelming her, she turned around wordlessly and started toward the mouth of the maze. When his hand touched her arm, she whirled defensively, and it surprised him how much he hated the scared look in her eyes.

"I just wanted to point out that you do not have a method of arriving at home alone, and the streets of London are hardly a place for someone such as you to be wandering at night." she raised her eyebrows at this, and the irony of the statement.

"Are you trying to convince me I might be safer with you? Stay away from me Lord Niklaus, or I shall tell your brothers of your behaviour here tonight." her eyes flashing in anger, she turned and started off toward the carriage entrance, anger and fear propelling her. He followed behind her, making a final plea.

"Look, allow me to escort you. I have my carriage. I arrived separately from my family. We can slip out undetected, and your reputation shall be saved. It's the least I can do" he offered, and watched her consider it. Biting her lip, she looked back toward the glowing lights of the party and back at him, his contrite face making her narrow her eyes. Then she remembered his hard mouth on hers, his hands holding her to him, the wild look in his eyes as he had kissed her. He had seemed more animal than man. He wasn't a man to be trusted, and she was safer without him.

"Yes, it is" she confirm, and turned from him, calling back over her shoulder,

"However, I trust the streets of London, more than I'd ever trust a blaggard like you" his face closing, he nodded shortly, and she stalked off in front of him across the moonlit grass.

Glancing back after a while, she saw that he had gone, and she hugged her arms tighter around her, and considered what to do. The house wasn't that far away, and the streets still seemed busy with carriages and groups of people walking. She bit her lip, considering. Could he possibly be correct about her her ruining her reputation? Had this length of absence been inexcusable? She didn't want to embarrass the Pierces after everything they'd done for her. Steeling herself, and arranging her shawl around her shoulders, she slipped past the entrance with it's carriages, and started home.

The streets were lit with lamps, and people talked merrily, laughing and joking as they walked around her. Spying a group ahead with three young ladies, and a couple of older ladies, Caroline walked as close to them as she could, hoping it would seem like they were together. She managed to get fairly close to her home in this way, and she was almost congratulating herself when the family group suddenly turned toward a townhouse, ascending the steps without a backward glance, leaving her to continue alone. She pushed on, close now. Her feet hurt terribly, and she could feel blisters forming as her feet slipped around in the thin fabric. The pleasantly cool breeze from earlier had turned into something more powerful, and she hugged her shawl closer.

Turning down her street, she realised how quiet it was all of a sudden. Cursing the length of fashionable London streets, she picked up the pace a little. A shadow moved behind her and she jumped, turning abruptly, her breath caught in her throat. A tall tree, waved it's leaves in front of a lamp, casting shadows over the pavement. Laughing nervously, she turned back and continued, a little faster than before. In the distance, she thought she could just make out the shape of her terrace.

Suddenly, the quiet of the street was broken by a rhythmic slapping noise, harsh and loud.

Footsteps, she realised.

Picking up her pace even more, she clasped her skirts in one hand, her shawl in the other, she was almost running, her whole body prickling with nerves. She glanced back, but the street was shrouded in shadow apart from directly under the street lamps. The footsteps were getting louder, closer, running too now. As she realised that, the last of her nerve broke and she began to run as fast as she could. Her feet hit the hard pavement through the thin soles of her slippers, each step sending heavy jolts through her whole body, making her legs feel like lead and her teeth clatter.

Suddenly, her foot descended into a cold puddle, she gasped as she felt a sharp, flash of pain knife through her ankle and up her leg. Throwing herself to the railing, she held on, and took the weight of her ankle, breathing hard. The footsteps continued to get closer, and in desperation she pushed off, started hobbling toward her house, which she could definitely see now. Each step sent a crushing pain through her ankle, but she gritted her teeth and continued. Ahead, she saw only one more side road she needed to pass before reaching her home, relief starting to pour through her.

As she neared it, the feeling of relief was quickly replaced by apprehension, as she saw two men stagger out of the dark street to her left, clearly drunk, slapping each other, laughing loudly and swearing. She considered trying to cross the street, but then one of them looked up and noticed her.

As she skirted to the side, almost hopping on her good leg now, she stiffened with alarm as one of them immediately acknowledged her, coming close to her side.

"Why! Fitz, what do we have here?" his voice was educated, apart from the drunken slur. She saw he was indeed wearing gentlemen's clothes, albeit a little wrinkled and askew.

"It seems we have here a little debutante butterfly... who's lost her escort" his partner confirmed, swaying toward her, she smiled politely, and kept moving.

"My lady, you are hurt? Allow us to escort you home" the first said gallantly, hiccuping a little.

"There is no need sir, I have all but arrived" Caroline said, stopping as he stepped in front of her.

"But you must, it would be a mark against our honour!" his friend exclaimed, suddenly touching her arm. She gasped, pulling her arm out of his grasp, and accidentally putting weight on her ankle. Crying out, she reached for the railing again, and was intercepted by the first man, who seemed to have recovered himself somewhat. Holding her steady, she realised how close he was holding her, far too close to be proper. Flushing, she tried to push herself away from him.

"Thank you, you are too kind." her back suddenly came up against the second man's chest, who had moved right behind her, her palms damped and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"Please - " she started, stilling when the first man put his fingers to her lips, shushing her gently.

"It's OK, little one, we'll take good care of you." He reached out then and stroked the side of her face and Caroline knew then without a shadow of a doubt that she had jumped from the frying pan into the fire, as she felt the man behind her place his hands on her waist.

"I do hate to interrupt, but perhaps you chaps could be so good as to tell me where a gentleman can get a stiff drink around here" Niklaus's light tone cut through the tension, and Caroline swung to face him, her fear written across her face.

He sauntered toward them, his hair the golden lustre of a doubloon under the lamplight. The two men tensed, holding her a little tighter.

"At the end of the street, a smashing place. They have women too." the first man said, and she watched as Niklaus pulled a billfold from his pocket and counted a great amount of money. He threw it to the first man, who let go to catch it.

"Well, in that case I suggest you take this and enjoy yourselves in that fine establishment. I guarantee you'll find more amusement there than here."

The man deliberated over the money, then a bleary smile spread across his face.

"We shall take you up on that offer... after we enjoy a little taste of this delicious morsel. You're welcome to join us" he offered, and Caroline watched as Niklaus looked her up and down, and for a terrifying moment she thought he was actually considering taking him up on the offer, before smiling.

"Unfortunately this little morsel is not for your lips, nor mine." as he spoke, he whipped his jacket off in a fluid motion and tossing it to the ground, his hands loosening his cravat. The other men watched him, too drunk to comprehend what he was doing. The second man, turning away from him, stuck his face in Caroline's hair and breathed deeply,

"Hhmmm" he murmured, starting to run his hands up from her waist, then looked down in surprise as his hand was caught in an iron like grip. Klaus, looked at him intently, enjoying the man's confusion, as he twisted his hand into a lock, and the idiot's mouth fell open in pain as he let go of Caroline and started to swing at him with his other hand. Caroline watched as Klaus's smile became feral as he pushed the locked wrist, slowly and deliberately, until a crack sounded, so loud it shook the first man from his stupor. The second man started to shout in pain, and Klaus delivered a quiet, but terrifyingly efficient crack with the edge of his hand to the man's windpipe. His breathing laboured the man sank slowly to his knees, wheezing. The first man, realising what was going on, grabbed Caroline roughly, spinning around to face advancing Klaus.

"Stop right there" the man shouted at Klaus, and when he failed to stop, put his hand around Caroline's neck, squeezing until she coughed, and Klaus finally halted. He looked at the man, calculatingly, his head to the side. Then his eyes dipped to Caroline's face.

Caroline steeled herself, her eyes prepared to do something, anything to help herself, without warning she threw both her hands back, at her attackers face, and scratched at his eyes. Taken by surprise, he swore, his grip on her loosening and Klaus moved.

Wrenching Caroline forward, he ducked quickly under the man's punches, before rising in front of him, and firing a sharp upper cut. He fell back on the pavement his head hitting the concrete hard. Breathing heavily, Klaus crouched over him, and continued hitting him, until Caroline saw blood start to stain the ground.

"Niklaus … stop! He is finished!" she called desperately, seeing her words having no effect. Klaus stood up over the man, and delivered an almighty kick to his head as Caroline screamed, the cracking of bones renting the air.

Struggling to stand, her ankle gave out and she screamed again, in pain. Klaus's head whipped around, and he saw her there, clasping onto the railing, dishevelled and pained, trying to stand. The red fog in his mind cleared somewhat, and he moved quickly to her side, putting his hands under her arms, pulling her upright. She caught sight of his face then, and it chilled her. His blue eyes were wide, dazed and his face was covered in a fine spray of blood. He looked barbaric and pagan, and utterly devilish.

As she stood, safe in the circle of his arms, their shared gaze magnetic, she felt like she was being drawn into him, his eyes, as they filled her vision. A sound from the street caught her attention, and she stepped on her ankle once again, swearing loudly.

Without asking her consent he suddenly whisked her up into his arms and began toward her home.

"That is a new expletive for me, I'll confess, and I had thought myself quite the expert." he said, smiling slightly. She trembled in his arms, the shock of the entire evening weighing on her, plus how nervous he made her. As they came to her steps, she squirmed out his grasp until he put her gently down. Now, they stood before each other, in silence. She saw the humanity returning to his face, but couldn't forget the animal she had seen before.

"Caroline... I-" before he could speak, she turned from him, without a word and carefully ascended the steps, opened the door, only to step back in surprise as Kol and Damon stepped out.

"Well, what the devil happened to you two!?" Kol exclaimed loudly.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline spent the next day in bed, resting her ankle. Last night Niklaus had left with his brother, promising he'd take care of everything, and Damon had taken her inside. Leaving out Klaus's attack, she said she had drank too much champagne and gotten lost in the maze, turning her ankle at the same time. She told him Niklaus had found her, and brought her home, worried for her reputation. Damon took in her dishevelled appearance, and red stained cheeks without comment, and when the rest of the family returned home, they found him reading in the drawing room, explaining that he had escorted her home when she had hurt her ankle. Isobel satisfied, but irritated all the same barely glanced in to check on her, for which she was glad.

After lunch, as Caroline lay under her cozy blankets, reading and trying not to dwell on the calamity of the previous night, the maid entered the room, and announced the arrival of a doctor.

"But! I've only turned my ankle" Caroline exclaimed, horrified at the needless expense the Pierce's had gone to.

"Well, I heard Mrs Pierce wasn't going to be calling any doctor, but come on his own he has!" the maid said excitedly as she helped Caroline sit up, and cover her thin nightgown with a shawl. As she returned to the door to admit the doctor, Caroline heard voices downstairs.

"Betsy, who is that downstairs? Do Elena and Katherine have callers?"

"Why yes Miss Forbes, Miss Elena's gentleman and his brother, they brung the doctor with them, you know." she said and disappeared into the hall. The door stood ajar a second longer, then a soft knock admitted the doctor and Caroline lay back, her mind absorbed with the group in the drawing room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next evening, another ball they were invited too, which Caroline was not able to attend due to her ankle. The doctor had informed My Pierce that the ankle was not broken, but severely sprained and swollen, and complete rest was necessary, for as much as two weeks. Caroline had borne the news well, not particularly eager to spend another evening in the company of the Mikaelsons again any time soon. Another night of dancing, and pretending her dear sister was not marrying a brute was too much to bear. Usually she waited until the family had gone, and then was joined by Bonnie.

After a couple of nights, when the house was quiet, the clocks gently ticking, the fires and the lights low and she felt herself relax for the first time since the maze. Pulling her sleeping wrapper tight around herself, she gingerly walked downstairs and found Bonnie in the kitchen, making them some tea. Together they went to the parlour, and sat near the fire, sipping the tea and talking. Bonnie could tell something was wrong with her friend, but she waited until she came around to telling her.

Bonnie listened to the story, comforting Caroline, feeling her worry spread. It had already started. The darkness she had seen in the man, she knew there was only worse to come. Suddenly Caroline startled her out of her thoughts

"I wonder why they were here anyway at such an hour?" she said, looking to Bonnie for the answer. Bonnie dropped her gaze and looking to the fire, trusting it's red glow to hid the one she felt in her cheeks.

"They were looking for you" Caroline seemed satisfied by that and Bonnie was relived. Caroline felt a soft warmth diffuse through her limbs and she looked down at the tea,

"Hmmm, this is so wonderfully calming. Can you read the leaves?" she asked suddenly, handing her cup to Bonnie. She hesitated, then seeing her friend's excited eyes, she smiled and took the cup. Gazing into it she asked Caroline,

"What do you want to know?"

"Hm... let me think... Shall I ever marry? Or am I truly destined to be an old maid?" she asked lightly, intrigued by Bonnie's gift. She looked into the cup.

"You shall marry. Not once, but twice"

"Twice! It mustn't be a great love then" Caroline joked and was taken back by the expression on Bonnie's face.

"No, it shall be a great love, an epic love. A love for the ages" Caroline felt herself taken into Bonnie's earnest eyes, and she smiled softly.

"Though, it will not be without it's trials. I see darkness and pain, fire and blood" Caroline looked up in alarm, and realised her friend had lost her focus and was gazing at some spot in the distance.

"Bonnie" Caroline said, touching her friend's face, and seeing her come back to herself.

"I'm sorry... what did I say?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Caroline saw how shaken she seemed, and shook her head,

"Nothing important." and changed the subject.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally the two weeks of recommended rest were over, and the Mikaelsons had invited them to a dinner party, to be held at their own house. A party such as this was very exclusive, and would show the world the union that was being planned. Caroline was not alone in her lack of enthusiasm, Elena, lower than ever and even Katherine seemed less than enthused. That morning, a package arrived at the door, and the girls were all in a flurry to discover who it was for.

Still walking carefully Caroline followed Katherine into the drawing room as she hurried with her usual grace, ripping open the box and pulling the wrapping aside.

It was a dress, a beautiful dress, eggshell blue, with gold thread woven though to make it shimmer. It was low cut at the breast, and then flowed out artfully, in the natural style.

Katherine returned to the box, searching for a card and triumphantly found it, read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Forbes, simply gilding the lily, an admirer" she turned it over, and frowned.

"That's it! Where is the name! It must be a secret admirer! Caroline, you have never told us about an admirer" she accused, her eyes going to Caroline and watching as red tinted her cheeks.

Elena touched the dress softly,

"It's beautiful Caroline. You must wear it tonight." she said, picking it up and holding it to Caroline's face.

"Look Katherine, this admirer has made a study of her colouring, to have chosen something so perfectly suited for her." Elena said with a smile, and Caroline couldn't help being moved by her sweetness.

"Katherine's gold slippers will look so well with it." Elena continued looking over to her sister. Caroline looked up and caught Katherine's look of disappointment for a moment, then it was gone.

"Of course, and wear them she shall. We have missed you these past weeks, finally we shall be reunited against the charms of the dreaded Mikalesons." she joked.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully and finally the evening came, and with it Caroline's apprehension about the dinner. The only person she had told about the incident with Niklaus was Bonnie. Bonnie had urged her not to Elena or Katherine, as whilst having her best intentions at heart, the secret would not remain one for long, and her reputation would still be ruined. She lay awake at night, worrying about Elena, and what might happen to her once she'd married Niklaus, and if her own virtue was worth that much, compared to the happiness of a beloved sister.

Little did she know that each room hosted sleepless girls, worrying over similar problems. One night, unable to sleep and planning to drink some of Bonnie's tea, she came to the kitchen to find Katherine and Bonnie already there. She joined them, drank the calming tea, laughing at Katherine's retelling of various scandalous events that she had missed.

The dress fit beautifully, as though it had been made for her, she admitted looking in the mirror as she got ready. Sitting to rest her ankle she pinned her hair back, once again allowing loose tendrils to curl around her face.

She was apprehensive about seeing Niklaus and Kol tonight. She didn't know what he had told his brother happened to them that night, but considering his state, he could hardly pretend it was nothing. He had probably told him about the attack of the men, but probably not of the maze, she guessed, just the word sending heat to her cheeks.

He made her nervous, he had from the start, but now... she could still feel his hands on her, his lips his and whispered words of passion. She knew she was quite naïve about the affairs between married people, and now, the very thought of a wedding night frightened her. Did all men enjoy the same things as Niklaus? Or was he particular somehow in his tastes? She didn't know, and had exhausted herself over the last few weeks trying to forget that night, however she couldn't quite escape the feeling of fear that the memory gave her, and the knowledge that inside him was another person, someone other than the polite, restrained man he was around his family and Elena. One thing was for certain, she planned to make sure she was never alone with him again.

They rode in a carriage to the party, and were simultaneously struck dumb by the Mikaelsons house. It was far grander than any place they'd been to so far, and Mrs Pierce was in heaven. As they descended from the carriage, she tried to force the slight tremors of her hands away, set her shoulders and raised her chin, determined not to let herself be affected by anyone.

* * *

Klaus heard the carriage pull up and waited for the servants to open the door and announce their arrival.

The last few weeks, he felt as though he had been slowly going mad. Since the night with Caroline, Kol had had him at a disadvantage and had used it to force him to behave. He had spent so much time with Miss Pierce now, he felt frustrated that she still wasn't warming to him. What more did he have to do, he wondered. She was so painfully shy and quiet, when he spoke a little too loud she flinched. It was maddening. And, of course, he hadn't had the distraction of Caroline to help him forget his painful fate.

Miss Caroline Forbes. Her name suited her perfectly, and he hated to admit he had thought of her often over the past weeks. He told himself it was only because she'd interrupted him, and now he longed to finish what he had started, with or without her permission, he thought darkly. He wanted her, and he was accustomed to getting what he wanted, however instinct told him this girl may be the exception. Determined to put the whole episode behind him, he had wasted no time lately, indulging his passions, drinking, gambling and visiting brothels, all without attracting the notice of his father. However, he had lost count of the number of women he had woken up with these past weeks, and was struck by their resemblance to her in the light of day. Was he choosing them? Or them him? He couldn't quite remember. It all muddled into one.

"The Pierces and Miss Forbes" a servant announced from the door and he stood slowly, feeling anticipation rise in him. And all of a sudden, they were there and she was smiling, bobbing in front of his brothers, and being introduced to his father. He hung back and, after encountering a dark look from his father, made sure to greet Elena first and foremost. As conversation swirled, genuine laughter exchanged, he felt himself start to relax, tonight would be a pleasant evening and he would find some time to speak to Caroline alone and make sure she'd forgiven him.

* * *

Drinks and canapes were served and Caroline, engaged in conversation with Elijah, realised she had missed some of the Mikaelsons after all.

"Our company has been greatly reduced without you, so I am very glad to see you so recovered." he said and she smiled

"Lord Elijah, you flatter me. I am sure the Miss Pierces have kept you quite occupied." and watched as his mouth quirked a little.

"Well, one more than the other perhaps. Miss Elena is a wonderful model of good conduct in society" he said with obvious appreciation and Caroline agreed, turning they watched Elena standing dutifully at her mother's side, her eyes downcast and modest. Just then a loud laugh interrupted the conversation, and Caroline turned to see Katherine bent over, in a most unladylike way, laughing with Kol. Turning back to Elijah, she noticed his expression, and felt intrigued by it's intensity.

"Allow me to introduce you to our father, his Lordship Mikael Mikaelson." Elijah bring her over to the tall, forbidding looking man who was speaking to Mr and Mrs Pierce. She bobbed at the introduction and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah yes, the ward." he said, nicely enough, however Caroline fought down an instant feeling of dislike. He looked her over in a perfunctory way, before turning back to Mr Pierce to talk about business. He seemed a cold, hard man and she remembered Kol talking of his brother's difficulties in childhood. As Caroline listened to the small talk being exchanged, she noticed Rebekah standing, quietly to a side, studying her glass of Champagne. Excusing herself, she approached the female Mikaelson and smiled.

"May I join you"

"I can't stop you" the blonde said quietly, and Caroline wondered what could possibly make someone so beautiful and privileged, so unhappy.

"Well your attitude certainly can. That wasn't very nice" Caroline scolded, shocked at her own boldness, and watched as surprised dawned on Rebekah's features.

"I'm sorry, I suppose it wasn't. I'm not much used to company." She said indicating for Caroline to sit beside her on the divan.

"I'm sure your brothers are beating callers away with a stick." Caroline said kindly and saw a small smile appear on Rebekah's face.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure. I rarely receive callers" she said after a pause, and looked up at Caroline, with a slightly challenging look on her face. Caroline decided to to be honest with her.

"Neither do I. In fact, I do believe I have never received someone calling for just myself, though I am often allowed to be present when callers come for Katherine and Elena." as her words she saw the defensive look on Rebekah's face soften slightly and she even gave her a little smile, it was a sunrise.

"Well, we may have more in common than I'd thought, Miss Forbes."

"Please, call me Caroline"

"Caroline, and I am just Rebekah." she said her smile warming in each moment.

"My brother told me that we could be good friends. I'm sorry I didn't believe him." Caroline felt her heart beat a little faster at that confession.

" Which brother?" Caroline asked lightly

"Kol" Rebekah replied and Caroline's heart calmed, and frustration followed. Why should her heart beat faster when she thought of him? She felt wretched and confused. He scared her, yet... when he looked at her, her heart beat faster. It was impossible to explain. She knew he was in the room, however she had yet to look directly at him, and planned to avoid doing so for as long as possible. She could her his low voice, laughing and talking in that distinctive rumble.

Just then, a servant appeared with a bell, announcing dinner. Rebekah stood quickly, waiting for Caroline, her sweet smile still in place.

"Come, we shall sit together at dinner and ignore everyone else!" she said impishly, leading the way through to the dining room, as the only female Mikaelson. As they approached the table, Caroline could see Rebekah giving quick instructions to the servers, and realised she was urging an impromptu rearranging of the seating. Caroline fought a smile, Rebekah was obviously used to getting her own way in this house.

As the ladies stepped forward to their seats, the servants pulling them out, Caroline was beside Kol on one side and across from Katherine. She felt someone approach her chair from behind her, and her neck prickled in that familiar way it seemed prone to whenever he was near.

"Miss Forbes" his words ice down her spine, and her hands clenched in her lap. Next thing he was there, sitting beside her, his arm brushing hers, as he waited for her to acknowledge him. Lifting her glass to her lips, she sipped some water, taking a steadying breath. Preparing to meet his gaze, she turned just in time to see Rebekah bearing down on her brother.

"Nik, I shall sit beside Miss Forbes. You must sit near Miss Pierce." she said pleasantly, in a tone that brooked no disagreement. Klaus clenched his hand, realising there was no way to remark on Rebekah's improper seating change without embarrassing her, looked to Caroline, who had finally met his eyes. She was so close... and so beautiful.

"Niklaus..." Rebekah urged. Tearing his eyes away, he looked to his sister, most adored, whom he could never deny anything and smiled.

"Of course, sister." standing he waited for Rebekah to sit and pushed her chair in himself, walking to the top of the table to sit near Elena, her parent's and his father. He caught a look from Mikael as he sat and realised that the small exchange had not gone unnoticed. Glancing back down, he saw Caroline and his sister laughing, and realised how relieved she seemed that he hadn't sat beside her. The thought made him more uncomfortable than he liked.

* * *

**Coming up... dinner part 2... will Klaus get Caroline alone? Who is Katherine sitting next to? Why is Rebekah always so sad? Read on...**


	6. V

.

.

.

.

.

As the main course was cleared by servers, Katherine glanced over at Caroline, Rebekah and Kol and thought how much fun they seemed to be having. Rebekah was like a different person tonight, Katherine mused. She glanced to the top of the table and noticed the tense stillness that surrounded Niklaus and her sister. Elena was listening politely to Mikael talking about something or other, whilst his son was aimlessly toying with his food and frequently glancing down the table toward them.

"And will your sons inherit the business?" Mr Pierce was asking

"Elijah and Finn shall make a good job of it hope." Mikael said casually, drinking yet more wine.

"And you Lord Niklaus, do you enjoy the pursuit of business?" Isobel had asked Klaus, politely including him in the conversation. Klaus went to answer, but was interrupted by his father.

"My son has a limited capability for mentally demanding pursuits, however, I hope that this marriage may change that. At the very least I shall expect some grandchildren out of him, that he should manage just fine." He laughed toward the end, but it could not distract from the shocking words nor the dark tone beneath them. Isobel, determined not to let her husband become upset smoothly interjected.

"I myself cannot wait for grandchildren. The more the better, and a full home is a happy home, I always say." she said, allowing everyone to relax.

"Miss Pierce. I must congratulate you on tonight." A deep voice cut in and pulled Katherine away from her eavesdropping. Slightly flustered, she turned to Elijah, who was sitting beside her.

"And why would that be, Lord Elijah? I have done little of note this evening."

"That is exactly why I am congratulating you. You have acted well within the bounds of societal propriety" he remarked, bestowing a rare smile on her.

"That is the upmost importance to you, is it not?" Katherine said, watching as his well mannered handling of his cutlery and drinking glass.

"Absolutely. It is a mark of good breeding, proper education and I believe even a measure of a person's very moral fabric. If seen as such, I fail to see how anyone could not hold it in the upmost importance." he finished earnestly, and Katherine held inside a giggle at his seriousness.

"Well, I'm afraid I must tempt your disfavour by disagreeing with you, my Lord. I believe there are several things more important."

"I see, may I enquire as to what they could be?"

"You may enquire, however I must decline to answer or risk losing your congratulations." her dark eyes flashing, she saw the shock of her words in his. His smooth, tanned neck, barely visible under his starched collar and cravat, tinged a slight pink, as he picked up his wine glass a little roughly, taking a large draught. Putting it down he looked back to her, with a dry look.

"Miss Pierce, you seem to enjoy provoking me."

"And you, my Lord, seem to enjoy controlling me." she said lightly, with a warm smile at him, and watched as his dark eyes finally creased in a returning smile.

"Well, it seems we are quite the pair." he murmured in a voice that sent shivers up Katherine's spine. Instead of answering she took a drink, and fought the blush that threatened to envelop her face.

* * *

Dinner finally finished, with the ladies withdrawing to the drawing room and leaving the men to their cigars and cognac.

Caroline had barely made it onto the divan, before Rebekah was at her side urging her up.

"Come, Mrs Pierce gave me permission to show you around the house."

"Oh" was all Caroline could think as Rebekah propelled her from the room. They ascended a very long and very luxurious staircase. Walking along the hall, Caroline noticed a series of family portraits on the wall, and she was able to identify every Mikaelson from them, except one.

"Is this your mother?" she asked, stopping in front of the painting. Rebekah stilled beside her, quiet for a moment.

"Yes. Though, I scarcely remember her face, so I cannot know for sure." she sounded a little defensive again, and Caroline decided to share with her how similar they were in this respect also

"My parents are also dead. In an accident, when I was a child." she finished simply, hearing it out loud, sending little daggers of hurt into her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Rebekah said, and surprised Caroline by slipping her hand inside hers and squeezing it. Turning she started to pull Caroline down the hall again, and they had reached her door before Caroline realised something missing from the portraits.

"Why isn't there a portrait of Lord Niklaus?" Caroline asked, seeing sadness fall over his sisters features for a moment, before she replied breezily.

"Oh, he does not care to sit for such things. And father does not care to make him" she said, in a tone that discouraged further questions, opened a door and pulled Caroline inside. It was beautiful, full of feminine things, papered in delicate paper, with hand drawn birds and butterflies on it. A large canopy bed sat in the centre, and off it see could see a dressing room, which looked fit to bursting with clothes. There was a divan in the window and a ornate dressing table, with gilt edge glass and hundreds of perfumes, brushes and pots.

Rebekah threw herself on to the divan and stared out at the city, her face relaxed.

"Your room is lovely" Caroline remarked as she walked around it, before sitting on the divan with Rebekah.

"Yes, a lovely cage for a flightless bird." she muttered softly, and Caroline was alarmed by the sadness in her expression.

"Rebekah, you cannot mean that. You have a beautiful home and a loving family." she watched how the shadows of the window panes cast dark bars against Rebekah's face.

"I have an expensive prison and a broken family, held in place by a tyrant." she muttered, then looked down guiltily.

"Do you mean your father?" Caroline asked.

"He is a hard man. He sees his family as possessions, to do what he wishes with." she lamented.

"I overheard at dinner, your father and Lord Niklaus seem to have a difficult relationship."

"Difficult is too slight a term to describe their relationship." Rebekah said, then seeming to shake herself out of melancholy, she turned and smiled,

"Wait here, I want to show you something" and she went the door.

"I'll be just a moment. Please, make yourself comfortable" and slipped out, leaving Caroline alone in the huge room. Standing she went over to the window and looked out over the city, much as Rebekah had been, kneeling up on the divan to get a better look at the city spread out below, it was breathtaking, even in the dark. Hearing the door open softly behind her and click shut, she remarked over her shoulder,

"I do not think I should mind living in a cage if I was able to see the world laid before my feet" Silence greeted her confession, and she heard Rebekah walk closer. Suddenly warm hands touched her shoulders gently, warm, large hands... unmistakable masculine. She froze in panic.

"Who would dare to cage you?" his voice was a caress and she held on hard to the back of the divan.

"Lord Niklaus - " She started,

"Please call me Klaus." he said, resisting the urge to lean into her back and bury his face in the nape of neck, almost losing the fight, until he felt the slightest tremble under his hands. She was afraid.

Collecting himself, he stepped back, releasing her, watching as she immediately stood, whirling to face him, her eyes wide.

"You took me by surprise" she accused, moving a little away from him. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace and sat at the dressing table, to calm her.

"For that I am sorry, that was not my intention, when I saw you lost in contemplation, I simply wished to know what was in your mind" he explained.

"And may I ask what your intentions _are_?" she cried exasperated.

"I merely wanted to check on your health, and apologise further for my rash behaviour the other night."

"You thought to make amends for rash behaviour, by conducting yet more!" she said incredulously, still backing away, feeling a little safer when the bed was between them.

"If we are caught-" she started

"We shan't be, do not worry Miss Forbes. I would not endanger your reputation twice in the same month." he attempted a smile, his best mischievous one, though it failed to move her.

Silence fell between them, as Caroline seemed lost in thought, though in truth she was fighting the escalating panic in her stomach at being alone with him, and he sat still, watching her.

"So, it seems my sister is quite taken with you. I'm not surprised. Rebekah is an excellent judge of character."

"I would have to disagree, she seems to like you far too much." Caroline said shortly, perching on the edge of the bed as he threw back his head and laughed.

"Ah, yes, well, perhaps I am her weak spot." he murmured smiling.

"I shudder to think how many women may make that claim" she muttered back and looked indignant as he laughed again.

"Miss Forbes. You do give not leeway easily. I am quite the villain by your estimation. There I thought that perhaps my sister's recommendations might endear me to you, slightly."

"I prefer to make my own judgements, based on my own observations."

"Ah, therefore I am fated to forever remain a villain in your eyes, I am sure." he said, and Caroline couldn't escape the wistfulness in his blue eyes.

"Until you prove otherwise, yes."

"But, to prove otherwise, you would need to give me a chance to change your opinion, would you not?"

"I suppose so, however I must confess, I fail to understand why you care, surely there are more than I who do not hold you in high regard."

"Alas yes, a great many... but, and I confess I am a loss as to why... I find the loss of your regard... the hardest to bear." he looked up at her, his eyes full of unspoken intent, his face full of artful hollows and reflections in the candle light. She felt her heart speed up, that look was so personal... so... intimate, it made her whole body feel overheated, as though she was standing too close to a fire. Turning away, refusing the urge to fan her red cheeks, she sought to change the subject.

"Your portrait does not hang with the others. Was it too discerning a painter to capture your likeness?" she asked lightly, and watched as he bit back a smile.

"He did capture it, however the painting was damaged, and father got rid of it." as the mention of his father, his face lost a little of it's easy happiness.

"I met your father tonight, he seems a very... capable man" she finished lamely, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Is that really how you'd describe him? I guess he is indeed very capable. Capable of inflicting hurt and damage on everyone in his life." Klaus said bitterly, and Caroline watched as he seemed to shrink down, as though the very thought of his father was a weight on his shoulders.

"Lady Rebekah told me you do not enjoy a good relationship, I'm... sorry" she said, unable to think of an adequate way to express her sympathy. He looked at her, his face almost curious.

"You are, aren't you? Even with your low opinion of me, which heavens knows I've earned, you still feel sad for my relationship with my father... you are quite the lady Miss Forbes."

"I am no Lady, Lord Niklaus" she said modestly, surprised by his low tone,

"If you were a man, I'd drop you for saying that. You are indeed a Lady, and one day you shall be one in title also, and I wager I'll spend the rest of my days sick with jealousy over the lucky man who bestows it on you."

Silence fell between them and Caroline felt her conflicting emotions bubble to the surface, where was Rebekah anyway?

"You shouldn't say such things. Why do you persist? We barely know each other" she whispered, looking away from him.

"I know. I am sorry, I cannot seem to restrain myself around you. You intrigue me. Like Icarus flying to close to the sun, your light... it draws me in"

"Elena is good and sweet... sweeter than I'll ever be."

"Too good" he said, slowly rising, and slowly making his way toward her. Watching her cautiously, like a wild horse about to bolt, he sat gingerly on a corner of the bed, still far from her, her tensed hands, making him feel like a monster. As she didn't move, he continued,

"You are not sweet. There is no simple word to sum up your attributes. You are maddening, and brave, challenging and intoxicating." he leant his hand on the cover between them, leaning in, speaking softly. His face was close now, he could see every eyelash that framed her glorious eyes, the soft downy hair that tickled her face, her moist lips. Summoning every ounce of self control, he waited there so close to her, as she finally raised her eyes to his.

"Hm, you are quite the poet, Lord Niklaus -"

"Klaus"

"Lord Niklaus, and if I weren't quite so... what was it - challenging... then maybe I'd fall into your arms. However, I am not as easily taken in as your usual dalliances, so I must decline your advances, and advise you not to make any more in the future – surely you must admire my braveness." she was making fun of him, and he almost felt embarrassed. He had spoken honestly, and she had assumed it was one of his usual compliments to any one of his very forgettable women.

"The very most you can hope for from our relationship is friendship, and even then, I cannot simply forget what I have learned of your character. Even if hurting me was a misunderstanding, there is no denying your... preferences. Maybe one day, when you make peace with the beast inside of you... you will make a good husband to Elena and a good friend to me."

"Until then?" he asked, drawing back into himself, sitting apart, studying Rebekah's wallpaper with intensity.

"I am simply a sister of your betrothed." she stood then, and slowly walked past him.

"What if that day never comes?" he asked roughly, standing as she passed him. She fought down the urge to run away and stood her ground.

"I believe it will. You can be a better man... Klaus. I truly believe that, and tonight, I saw him, for a moment." he was mesmerised by the look in her eyes, and felt as though he could almost see through them.

"What did he look like?" he asked softly, still trying to picture the man she imagined.

Caroline, aware of the electricity in the air as their eyes met, his burning into hers, placed a hand on his arm, a small touch, but communicating volumes.

"Lost... he needs you to find him." she said, turning and leaving the room in a sweep of rustling fabric, leaving him there, touching his sleeve, treasuring that moment, where she had voluntarily reached out to him, where the fear had left her eyes. He'd never met someone capable of such forgiveness, such encompassing generosity and empathy. Shaking his head, he sank back down on the bed, his mind confused. Why was she so kind to him? What did she want from him?

* * *

Steeping out into the bright hall, Caroline gasped as she walked straight into Rebekah just outside the door.

"Oh gosh! You scared me, I was afraid you'd never return." Caroline said nervously, trying to seem relaxed and not like she was worried Rebekah had just overheard everything.

'Sorry! I ran into some trouble in the kitchen. He was eating" Rebekah seemed normal, and Caroline felt her clenched stomach relax.

"Who was eating?"

"Louis!" Rebekah exclaimed, pulling her hands from behind her back, revealing a large bird cage, with a dainty bird inside.

"Oh! He is beautiful" Caroline said, then taking Rebekah's arm started to direct her downstairs,

"Come, let's show Elena, she loves animals"

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, so late the darkness was beginning to lighten, Klaus lay watching the day start, through dirty, smeared window panes. His body was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He sighed, shifting on the hard bed, stirring the woman sleeping beside him.

"Hhmmm, awake already, Milord? You are quite insatiable." she stoked her hands down his chest, and he caught them and turned to her. Her pale skin was not soft, and it was marked by her hard life. Her blonde hair brittle, and probably full of living creatures.

He fought down his anger, and gently placed her hand on the cover.

"Don't" he said, and then flinched as she whispered to him,

"What's wrong... do you want to call me Caroline again. Shall I beg you, like last night, tell you how I want you, how you're the only man for me" as she spoke she started kissing his ear. His disgust at himself and her overwhelmed him, and he pushed her away, hard. She fell from the bed onto the hard wooden floor, the breath knocked out of her.

Standing, he threw on his clothes, ignoring the women as she snivelled in the corner, going to the door, he looked back, and saw Caroline for an instant, her head lowered, arms wrapped around her knees. It was like a fist was crushing his windpipe, as he went back, and grabbed three times over the amount of money he'd already paid from his billfold and put it on the window ledge. He started to speak, then getting a grip on himself, turned on his heel and walked out into the dawning light.

* * *

**Whew! If you managed all that, I'd love to know what you're thinking...:)**

**Also, I apologise for any typos... I'm working on a Russian keyboard.**


	7. VI

.

.

.

.

.

.

A couple of days after the dinner party, Caroline was busy with lessons, and helping Katherine and Elena with their homework when Isobel came to the door of the parlour.

"Caroline, there is a gentleman here for you." she said, almost disguising her surprise. Caroline looked at her blankly, her mind unable to come up with one face who it might be, but one she terribly hoped it was not.

"Did you hear me! You have a caller! Elena, Katherine and I shall keep him occupied whilst you... fix yourself up" she said, waving her hand in the general direction of Caroline's hair. Jumping up, Katherine rushed through, with Elena a close second, and Caroline stole upstairs to make herself more presentable.

Slipping into her nicest day dress, and pulling her hair back, she wondered who it could be. Ready in only a few minutes, she went back to the drawing room.

Stepping inside the door, her heart pounded for a moment at the view of muscular legs by the fireplace, then raising her eyes, she found herself in the warm, embracing smile of Tyler Lockwood.

"Miss Forbes! I am relieved to see you so recovered" he said smoothly, moving toward her and kissing her hand.

"Mr Lockwood! Such European manners" Isobel purred, weighing up his prospects. She knew his family of course, and knew they had considerable pull in society circles here, not to mention an extremely profitable business that passed to the first son, which Tyler was.

"Well, I have been travelling extensively, though I am more glad than ever that I managed to return to London for the season" his eyes captured Caroline's as he spoke. Katherine gave a little cough to break the silence, and everyone laughed a little nervously.

"Have you been enjoying this season in particular then, Mr Lockwood?" Isobel asked leadingly, causing Caroline's cheeks to flush a little with her insinuation. Tyler simply smiled confidently.

"Well, it started well, sadly though, I have been deprived of my dance partner for a few weeks" he said.

Isobel watched with satisfaction. Mr Lockwood's obvious interest was promising indeed.

"On that note, I was hoping Miss Forbes would accompany me to the opera tomorrow night." he stated calmly, unaware of the looks that passed around the girls faces at the request.

"Ah, I am sure Caroline would love to accept, however, we have already agreed to go with the Mikaelsons, and Caroline could not possibly accompany you unchaperoned."

"I had planned for us to sit with my parents in our box. I believe it is right across from the Mikaelsons, the Salvatores are also joining us." Tyler said smoothly,

"Perhaps we could pick her up in our family carriage, and I assure you, my parents would not let her out of their sight." he smiled winningly, seeing the indecision on Isobel's face.

"Anyway, you'll practically be able to see into our box." he said, watching as Isobel made up her mind.

"In that case, I think I might be willing to make an exception." she said

"What! You'd never allow me to go out unchaperoned" Katherine pouted.

"Dear, this is a completely different case, as Mr Lockwood has illustrated." Isobel said pointedly.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to it." Tyler said, making to leave, sending the girls all rushing to their feet.

"Mrs Pierce, Miss Elena, Miss Katherine, it's wonderful to see you again, and I no doubt shall repeat the pleasure tomorrow at the Opera. Miss Forbes, I wait in anticipation of the morrow. And at the risk of sounding too bold, I hope to see you in blue, blue with gold would suit you perfectly" he smiled, his white teeth shining against his tanned skin.

He left with jaunty bow, whistling as he strolled out onto the busy London street, leaving the girls giggling behind him.

"Caroline! He is your admirer, how wonderful" Elena said happily, squeezing her shoulders.

"Yes, he is rather handsome isn't he. I do love dark good looks on a man." Katherine commented, as she peaked out at the street and Tyler's departing back.

"How fortunate you didn't wear the dress the other night! Now it will be the first time, with the man who gave it to you. How romantic" sighed Elena.

"I spy the Salvatores! I wonder that they did not tell us of his intentions sooner, for surely they must have known. Did you know they were coming to visit today?" Katherine said from the window, glancing at Elena and seeing the telltale flush on her cheeks.  
"Of course not" she said weakly, sitting down and arranging her dress. Caroline caught Katherine's eye and shrugged helplessly, sitting beside her. Feeling her emotions swirl inside her, flattered by the attention of Tyler, she tried to imagine going to the opera with was her admirer. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, seeing as they had so far had an extremely brief acquaintance. Putting aside her unsettling thoughts, she smiled a little in anticipation of an exciting night, where her company had been actually been requested.

"Caroline, I do believe he is going to sweep you off your feet." Katherine sighed, falling back dramatically against the armchair.

"I agree, first the gift, now the opera. He has set his hat at you!" Elena exclaimed, much cheerier now they could hear the Salvatores ringing the bell.

"But, we have not asked Caroline what she thinks of the man. If you do not find him charming, then I doubt much foot sweeping will occur." Katherine pressed, gazing at Caroline for her reaction, her face in her hands.

"I find him... very pleasant indeed" Caroline said with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Covent garden was a writhing mass of humanity the night of the opera, carriages filled the streets, lamps flickering over cloaks concealing fine jewels, and music was already filling the square as they arrived,

His parents guided them toward their private box, introducing her to people as she went. They were warm and kind with her, and she liked them instantly. She settled, and stretched to see if she could spot her sisters. Laughing with surprise, she saw they were indeed extremely close, and she could see Katherine waving at her, and then laughing as Elijah said something to her. She could see Rebekah sitting with Kol, and received a tentative smile from the blonde, and a grin from the latter. Waving back, she then looked down at the stage and the pit, soaking it all in. Tyler was conversing with his father, and Mrs Lockwood started to reminisce about home, and Caroline joined her. Damon and Stefan entered and Caroline soon found herself between Tyler and Stefan. She spoke with them both, and the only hamper on her happiness, was the tightening of Stefan's hands in his lap, when they saw Elena enter the opposite box with Klaus. Elena was pale, with a bright smile affixed to her lips, but her eyes were lost. Klaus, on his best behaviour escorted her in, and allowed her to sit next to Katherine, leaving himself alone at the end. Settling back in the chair, his eyes roamed over the hall, and Caroline felt an immediate jolt when his eyes found hers. Surprised, she quickly looked away, and spoke to Stefan who had fallen silent.

"Do you know much of this opera? _Acis and Galatea_." she asked, and watched sadly as he tore his eyes from Elena and looked to her.

"I'm afraid not... I know it is about love, and that is all. I am quite the fool, in matters of the heart, so I'm afraid I cannot give you any guidance about it's worth." he said, and Caroline's heart went out to him. He was clearly in anguish, to the point that she wondered why he had come, and put himself through it. Flipping open her programme she skimmed through the description.

"Well, apparently, Galatea is a fantastical creature, who is in love with the shepherd Acis. They are very much in love, and live in a rural setting, happily together. Polyphemus is an evil demon, a devil, who is in love with Galatea. He will try to destroy their happiness." she said, turning back to Stefan.

"Does that not sound entertaining and dramatic."

"I prefer stories that do not so closely echo the tragedy of real life" Stefan said, and Caroline's could bare it no more. Reaching out she put her hand on Stefan's, until he looked up at her through pained eyes.

"Dear friend. I believe you do know of matters of the heart, and now you are receiving the cruelest education. But, you must forebear. For yourself... and for her too. She will need you as a friend, her trials... have not yet begun." Stefan's hand clenched in a fist beneath hers.

"If he hurts her... I swear -"

"Hush. Do not let us talk of hurt, when we have no cause. She is braver than she looks, maybe even braver than she yet knows." Caroline soothed, as she heard the bell ring for the beginning, and saw people start to settle in their seats. Once all was quiet, the sweet strains of the orchestra warming up filled the air and she relaxed and started to enjoy the wonderful experience. She determined not to look at the Mikaelson's box, and to concentrate on the opera.

As the first act started and went on, she found herself utterly captivated by the characters, the songs and dances, even the costumes. Laughing at the jokes, and blinking back tears at the love songs, she felt a hundred emotions in that short time and when the interval came, she was ready for a rest. She decided to stay with Mrs Lockwood, who was not inclined to go out into the mob. The Salvatores and Tyler joined the throngs of people collecting outside, as they offered to brave the crowd to fetch refreshments. As she fell once again into easy conversation with Mrs Lockwood, a knock on the private door of the box surprised them. As it opened, she was happy to see it reveal Rebekah and Kol on the other side.

"Rebekah! How lovely to see you. I didn't know you were coming tonight." she said

"I decided to come and keep you company, before you made other plans" she joked, and looked around.

Remembering her manners, Caroline immediately introduced Mrs Lockwood to the Mikaelson siblings.

"Where has Mr Lockwood gone to? I must have a word with him about leaving me all alone with my brothers, by stealing my friend." Rebekah said lightly and Caroline laughed.

"Why, Lady Rebekah, we have a spare seat. Why don't you sit with us for the second act? I am sure Caroline is awfully bored, surrounded by men there." she said politely, Rebekah hesitated, looking to Kol,

"Why I think that sounds like a splendid idea" Kol said, helping his sister into the chair previously occupied by Stefan. He said down on the other side of Caroline and she felt her heart lighten again in their company. As Rebekah engaged Mrs Lockwood in conversation, Kol turned to Caroline with a slightly serious look on his face.

"Miss Forbes, or... may I call you Caroline outside of company? I feel we are too good friends to go by titles, I am just Kol from now on." Caroline smiled even brighter, grateful that her affection for the siblings was reciprocated.

"Of course." she replied.

"And as your friend, there is something I should dearly like to ask you."

"Please, by all means..." Caroline said, watching as his face became a little nervous.

"I -" he broke of, his hands twisting a little and Caroline suddenly realised how anxious he was.

"Kol... you need not worry about what you say to me, it shall be in the strictest confidence." she promised and watched as his hands went to his waistcoat, and pulled out a thick letter, written on creamy parchment, sealed with his family crest on a glob of red wax. Debating with himself, he finally handed it to her, then collapsed back in the seat as though exhausted. Without speaking, Caroline turned the letter over, seeing an elegant script – Miss Bennet – it read. Feeling a slight thrill of shock go through her, Caroline suddenly realised the importance of this letter to her friend, as he looked at her intently, waiting for her reaction. Smiling at him reassuringly, she opened her bag and slipped it inside,

"I promise she shall get it." she said, perching beside him on the seat. As the silence played out, she glanced his face,

"Do you wish to talk of it?" she asked gently, and he shook his head slowly.

"No. Giving her the letter... it is enough. Thank you Caroline." he said, and she saw such a bittersweet smile on his face.

Below a bell started to ring, signalling the end of the interval and Kol stood up.

"Ladies, thank you for the refreshing company. I shall collect you after the performance sister." he said, leaving the box, meeting Damon and Tyler as the returned with drinks.

Damon sat next to Rebekah and Tyler beside Caroline, the lights already dimming as she twisted back around to the door.

"Where is Stefan?" she whispered to Damon, watched as his lips tilted downward.

"He decided opera is not his to his tastes, he went home." Damon said, shrugging. She sighed and turned her attention to the stages, where melancholic notes, and minor keys were preparing the audience for the destruction of Acis and Galatea's innocent love.

* * *

The blue dress fell perfectly over her slender form, and made the blue of her eyes glow. Her smile, so carefree and wide, pulled at him, and he longed for it to be directed at him. Like a child, begging for attention, he moved distractingly in his chair, causing Elena to look to him in askance. Stilling as the lights fell, he realised he would see not one moment of the opera, nor hear one note of song, when such brilliance sparkled in the darkness across from him.

She had barely glanced at him all evening. Only that first moment when their eyes met, and she had looked away immediately, and spoken intently with the youngest Salvatore. Now, she smiled and whispered with Tyler Lockwood, who had moved his arm over the back of her chair. Klaus glanced angrily at Mr and Mrs Lockwood, cursing their lax chaperoning skills.

"A dress like that does not come cheap, no indeed. I dare say it is the most expensive item Caroline has in her possession now." Isobel's grating voice filtered through his black mood, and he paid more attention at Caroline's name.

"And don't forget the colours ma'ma, he must have spent a good deal of time looking at her, to appreciate which hues would match her so beautifully" Elena murmured back.

What were those idiot women talking about, he wondered, as he suddenly saw Caroline's dress in a new light. A new dress... someone had chosen for her, a man. Tyler Lockwood had presented her a gift and now she was wearing it. It was like a punch to the stomach. He felt a wild sense of possession, that he couldn't remember ever feeling for a person before. He felt like Tyler Lockwood had personally insulted him, though he knew it was absurd. Taking a deep breath, he scrubbed his hand over his face trying to dispel the thought of Caroline belonging to anyone but him and the simmering hot fury it poured through his veins. It was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

.

.

He barely remembered the rest of the opera. He now sat at a gambling table, and stared at the cards in front of him. He felt heavy with the whiskey he had been drowning his sorrows in all night, and his father words whirled in his mind, bringing with them the sense of horror he had been desperately trying to avoid.

"_We need to talk about this blasted wedding." Mikael said shortly, barely glancing up._

"_What about it?" he asked, his hands tightening on his knees, with the thought of the impending doom_

"_I am tired of waiting, I need their connections now. I want you to push forward with the date. You shall marry next month." he announced curtly, finally looking up to enjoy the scowl on Klaus's face._

"_Next month? But, that is not enough time. We barely know each other. The Pierces will never agree."_

"_They already have. It is settled. Now, all that is left is for you to tell your sweet bride the news." Mikael said, with a laugh._

The queen of hearts came out the deck and Klaus stared at it blankly. The queen of hearts, it was like Caroline. To suddenly appear from the deck and make all the other cards he held worthless. Pushing his chair back, he swayed away from the table, and staggered in the direction of the exit.

God knows how much he had lost on the tables of late, he didn't bother counting.

No amount of money in the world could buy him what he wanted, and no sum could save him and Elena from the fate they were destined to share.

In the street a carriage brushed past him, and he swore as he pulled himself back from the road.

As he turned toward home, the streets swinging before him, he didn't notice the shadows detaching themselves from a dark lane and begin to follow him. In fact he had no idea he wasn't alone, until he came to a particularly dark street, where even the wind didn't howl. His alcohol consumption softened the first blow, and the second, and was undoubtedly the reason why he didn't even raise a fist in response or defence. He recognised the men, the ones he had saved Caroline from, and they weren't alone.

He rationalised that the drink must have made him too confused to defend himself, as he fell to the ground, and felt their vicious kicks vibrate through his body. Though, as he faced down his attackers, letting them do their worst, he realised he was almost welcoming their blows. It felt almost good to mirror his inner torment with outer pain, let his body reflect his ugly soul, his corrupt, hideous self.

As he lay there, long after the beating had ceased, whilst his blood wept into the pavement, he realised he didn't want to be found. He didn't want to move, didn't want to be helped. He looked up at the stars, so brilliant against their velvet background. He remembered the night in the maze, with Caroline and how she had smiled at him as he recited Blake's sweet words. Maybe if he hadn't scared her, maybe he would have had a chance, a real chance, maybe she would have permitted herself to consider him. Maybe if she hadn't seen the real him so soon, if his mask hadn't slipped. Now, everything was lost, so confused it could never be fixed. He was to marry, in four weeks. The news made his limbs fell heavier still, so moving became almost an impossibility. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to marry Elena Gilbert.

He didn't want to wake to see the next dawn.

The realisation was startling, and somehow relieving. A deep sense of exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he let his eyes close, and felt his consciousness float away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lady Rebekah Mikaelson rose promptly each morning at 8 O'Clock. She washed, dressed in day clothes and took her breakfast with her father in the dining room. Sometimes her brothers joined them, though more than often not. She would read the society papers, whilst he read the news, and it was usually a very somber affair, with only the clinking of glasses and cutlery as company for the silence.

A couple of days had passed since the attack on her brother, and she hated that she could do no more for him than sit by his bedside and read to him, or talk to him if he woke. She knew he was not without enemies, but she had never seen him hurt by them before. It had been Elijah who pointed out the oddness of his injuries, in that no defensive marks had been made, and Rebekah had realised what that meant.

Her dearest brother, the most lost and damaged of all of them... had wanted to die. The news had hit her hard, and she still found herself thinking of it constantly.

This particular morning, as she prepared to sit in the drawing room, catching up on her correspondence and watching the window for callers, a knock at the door startled her. Rising, she watched as a servant came in, announcing calmly,

"You have a caller Milady, Mr Damon Salvatore." Rebekah frowned, unable to imagine what he could possibly be calling on her for. The servant settled into the corner, as a chaperon, and the man in question arrived at the door, smiling, his hat in his hands.

"Lady Mikaelson, how good of you to see me." he said stiffly, coming into the room.

"Mr Salvatore, what a pleasant surprise." she said smoothly, sitting, and watching him pace a little around the room. The silence drew out between them, as she waited for him to say something, instead he just looked increasingly agitated.

"May I enquire after the health of Lord Niklaus?" he asked.

"He recovers, slowly but the doctor does not think him in any further danger." she replied, and waited for him to speak further.

"Was there... something I can help you with?" she asked politely, sure that this wasn't exactly a social call, considering they'd barely spoken since their introduction.

Damon came to halt before the fire, and looked at her in the mirror above it. She waited expectantly.

"Do you care for your brothers?" he asked suddenly, and Rebekah's face reflected her bewilderment.

"Why, of course I do. They are my family." she said, leaning back a little as he spun around and faced her, his face animated.

"Exactly. And as such, you want them to be happy...?" he continued, looking quite searchingly into her eyes. She fought down her confusion at this bizarre line of questioning and retained her gentile facade.

"Yes, their happiness is of the upmost importance to me" her words set Damon's head nodding as he resumed his pacing in front of her.

"I believe that. I have seen you with them. They dote on you and you on them."

Abruptly he sat down. Looking into the fire he finally spoke.

"I love my brother. He is the youngest, so I suppose I would have always felt protective of him. But it is his character too. He is moral and honest and far better a man than I, I confess."

"How... lovely" Rebekah said, unsure of what was being required of her.

"But, you see. He is completely capable of ruining his life... of never being happy... just by sticking to his damn moral code, which I promise you, would make a nun weep" Rebekah laughed and then stilled as she felt Damon's piercing eyes on hers. He pinned her down with just a look, and she was caught in his stare.

"Lady Rebekah, I need your help..." he started and what began as a somewhat strange and brief social call, become something else entirely.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I've read them all, countless times, and they always make me smile))) They also make me see the story from a lot of different angles, so thanks so much for that.**

**I've been super busy/recovering from the Christmas episode, so sorry for the delay, but I'm on hols now and working on it. It hope to either double today, or tomorrow at the latest. **

**To be honest, the latest episode was a bit of a set back, as I'm not sure what the future holds for Klaroline now, but, I guess that makes fanfiction their eternal home))**

**This chapter may seem a little fillery, but some time needs to go to the other characters as well... Let me know what you think! **


	8. VII

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews again, it definitely pushes me to write to the best of my ability, which unfortunately sometimes means scrapping things and starting again! Thank you for the short ones, and the wonderful long ones too, just that you take the time to let me know what you think... is so very much appreciated.**

**Here we go, a longish chapter, however, I have been working on the next couple, and would like to make them my Christmas present to you all, my lovely readers and reviewers... with enough encouragement! **

**So please review, and motivate me to get these next ones up asap as things are definitely heating up, and the clock is counting down on the Elena/Klaus marriage.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elijah looked out over the countryside as it moved slowly past, the driver making every effort not to jostle the special bed inside, which carried his brother. Gently drawing the cover higher over him, he leaned back and let his mind wander back over the problem he had found himself contemplating at every given opportunity lately.

His brother was a deeply unhappy person, he had been since a young age. Fiercely protective of his siblings, he had always shunned the company of others, even resisting falling in love, reserving women as an indulgence of the physical nature, never involving himself too much, and never lingering too long. Now, his father was forcing him into this match, with a completely unsuitable girl. Elena Pierce was as soft and delicate as a hothouse orchid, and his brother would crush her before he even realised it, and then he would only hate himself more.

Her sister, Katherine would stand a better chance against him, though the very thought made Elijah extremely uncomfortable. No, Katherine was too badly behaved, she needed a good example in a husband, someone to carry the mantle of respectability for both of them. As Klaus's wife, they would end up being thrown out of all good society, disgraced by their parents and hating each other.

Because, whilst Klaus was not sensitive enough for someone like Elena, nor respectable enough for someone like Katherine, he desperately needed someone to love, who would love him in return, unreservedly.

Klaus shifted in his slumber, murmuring something, Elijah leaned forward to catch it.

"I didn't – don't -" he muttered, his head shaking from side to side and Elijah frowned, leaning forward he placed a hand on his brothers arm, feeling his scorching skin under his palm. He pushed open one of the windows in the carriage.

He wondered if he had done the right thing, allowing Rebekah to talk him into having the Pierces join them in the country, along with the Salvatores no less. It was their tradition to host house guests at their country home every summer, however with his brother's condition, he wondered if it was still appropriate. He worried of Klaus's reaction, and had decided not to tell him until he was recovered a little. He wouldn't be aware of their presence until he was well enough to leave his rooms at the very least.

Rebekah had become very close to the Pierces' ward Miss Forbes and he hated to see his sister alone so often, so granting her request had been a foregone conclusion really. Taking a deep breath, he tried to imagine spending time with Katherine Pierce in close quarters, day after day, without losing his head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you nervous?" Caroline asked Elena, as their carriage rolled through a small village near to the Mikaleson's estate. Elena looked at her, her face still lost in the thoughts Caroline had pulled her from.

"A little, of course. Though I expect we shan't see Lord Niklaus until he is recovered somewhat." as she said it, the relief on her face was palpable.

Caroline looked away, her thoughts betraying her for a moment, in a pang of sadness for an injured man, whose own fiancee was relieved at not having to see sooner than necessary. He deserved better than that, Caroline thought of the way he had bravely protected her that dark night weeks ago. Then, she realised that they both did... they both deserved better than they would be able to give each other. Turning back to the window she lost herself in the overwhelming greenness of Wiltshire as the carriage turned into the long driveway toward the Manor.

The Mikaelson's estate was more grand than she had imagined. Sitting amongst rolling hills, with beautiful manicured gardens and a lake surrounding it, the house seemed to rise up like a castle from a forgotten fairytale.

The house was truly beautiful inside and out, Caroline thought as she walked into the foyer, which seemed big enough to fit their entire London townhouse inside. It had high gracious ceilings, with elegant stairs curving up toward the higher levels, the floors were a pale marble that gleamed in the sunlight, streaming in from the long windows, of which there were plenty.

After being shown to her rooms, Caroline went directly to the large window where a setting sun was casting warm golden light, tinged with pink, spilling over her bed. The lake lay before her, glimmering in the light, and as she watched a heron, graceful and serene in it's flight, glided over the water, before landing gently at it's edge. She closed her eyes, and drew a deep breath, feeling the perfect beauty and tranquility of the moment fill her, her smile irrepressible as she felt the tensions of the city melt away.

As she turned, she found herself looking into another window, from her room's west wing position, and gasped as her eyes met inquisitive blue ones. The room was dark, with only flickering firelight glowing from deep within and Klaus's face was shrouded in shadow, but his eyes, catching the last rays of daylight, blazed at her. Looking closer, she realised it was not simply shadow darkening his features, but bruises. Vivid purple, fading into yellow and black, cuts lined with dried blood. She fought down the expression of horror she instinctively felt, and offered a tentative smile, raising her hand in a small wave. His face, regarding her speculatively, relaxed at her smile, and formed a small one of his own. He glanced down as she watched him, and she saw he held on his knee a sheath of paper, on which he was working with charcoal. Glancing back at her, his hand continued to move quickly across the page, and she wondered what he was doing. A knock sounded at the door, and she turned toward it, waving goodbye to him, as he watched her go.

"Miss Forbes?" a maid said as she pushed open the door and came in.

"I've come to unpack your clothes."

"Of course, thank you" Caroline said, preparing to help.

"Shall I draw the curtains, Milady? It'll be dark soon." the maid said, hesitating with her hands on the heavy material. Coming to join her at the window, she leaned over a little and saw the chair in the window was now empty, she nodded her approval and went to start organising her things.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena jumped a little as someone walked past the outside door, and continued down the corridor. She was sitting in a drawing room and had been speaking politely to Rebekah, thanking her for inviting them to stay, and expressing her concern over Niklaus's health. They had been joined by the Salvatore brothers, Elena's heart beating faster as she had returned Stefan's smile with a shy one of her own. Everything had been going along quite well, until Rebekah suddenly remembered a word she had to have with the staff, and Damon had realised he had forgotten something important in his room. Mystified at their sudden departure, Elena realised that she was alone with Stefan, for perhaps the first time.

He cleared his throat nervously, as though the same thing were occurring to him also. Looking around, she jumped as he suddenly stood up and moved beside her on the divan.

"Mr Salvatore!" Elena said, as she scooted away from him a little, her eyes widening as he took her hands. His touch was so warm and soft, she stared at their joined hands, quite disbelievingly.

"Elena. I can bare it no more. I must tell you how I feel about you. I couldn't stand it to know that you were married without my first confessing how much I admire and love you." his voice was ardent and earnest and she simply stared at him incredulously. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Her heart soared at his words, whist it died at the hopelessness of her situation simultaneously.

"Stefan -'" she breathed

"I know you are engaged, but I truly believe your father would release you from it if we were to explain to him how we feel about each other..." he continued, squeezing her hands as he spoke.

"But - " she started again, and saw red start to creep up his neck at her hesitation

"Unless... you do not return my feelings. If that is the case, I promise I shall never speak of them again." he said, the red reaching his cheeks.

"Oh, Stefan" she whispered, and gently raised her hand to his cheek, her eyes shining her love for him.

"I -" she did not get a chance to confirm her feelings for him, as the door suddenly began to open. As quickly as he had arrived by her side he was gone, sitting back in his armchair, an open book on his lap. Rebekah and Damon returned, smiling pleasantly. Rebekah sat down, arranging her skirts carefully, as Elena tried to calm her furiously blushing face.

"So, what have we missed?" Rebekah asked sweetly, her eyes missing nothing of Stefan's frustration or Elena's fluster. As Elena and Stefan stole glances at each other, Rebekah's gaze met Damon's, her mouth curving in the slightest smile, his intense pale stare warming her though with their shared secret. She felt a blush of her own threaten, and dismissed it, she was only doing this for her brother, spending time with Damon Salvatore was merely a side effect. However, as she rang the bell for tea, she wondered how a mere side effect could be this distracting.

* * *

Katherine retraced her steps back to the entrance, as she tried to find her way to the kitchens. She didn't particularly want to ask for help, servants gossiped more than newspapers. Finally locating a slightly less impressive hall, she followed it until it came to a stair, where she could smell the delicious aromas of cooking, baking and fresh linen wafting from. Descending the stairs, smiling at the thought of Elijah finding her in the kitchen, she heard voices floating toward her.

"Miss Bennet, please, I only ask for your company..."

"For now. I am not some servant who warms the masters bed when it please him. I'm sorry."

"I could never think of you as such! Don't you see yourself... you are magnificent -" Kol broke off as Katherine turned into the kitchen, instantly looking awkward as he realised she must have heard his words. Katherine raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kol and Bonnie standing close together before the fire, in a deserted kitchen. They sprang apart as she turned to look around the room, making a show of appreciating it's generous proportions.

"Miss Pierce, I trust your rooms are to your liking." Kol said, collecting himself. Katherine smiled back,

"Of course, your home is wonderful." he nodded, and looked back to Bonnie who had busied herself with pulling various herbs from her bag.

"You will help Miss Bennet with her medicines? My brother is fortunate to have help from a natural healer" he said, picking up one of the bottles that were on the table. Katherine nodded and Kol, waiting for Bonnie to acknowledge him again, looked away, seeming slightly pained as he realised she wouldn't.

"I shall take my leave." he said stiffly, leaving. Katherine watched him go, and turned to Bonnie.

"You are very hard on him." she said softly, and watched her friend shrug, her face averted and expressionless.

"It is for his own benefit. He is young, and foolish. This will only bring difficulties for both of us." she said, gathering ingredients and a mixing bowl.

"He cares for you" Katherine spoke softly again,and saw the way her words made her friend stiffen, a flash of a smile crossing her lips, closely followed by a frown as she seemed to shake herself.

"Enough. We have a man who was beaten to within an inch of his life upstairs. I need to concentrate."

"Indeed, though I do not know why you should work to help him... it might have been in all our interests if he had not been discovered, or if his attackers were a little more thorough." Katherine muttered, and then looked down, ashamed by Bonnie's hard gaze.

"And you would chose that fate for him? You would be so unforgiving?" Bonnie asked sternly, Katherine played with the bottles, feigning innocence.

"I am only saying what I am sure everyone is thinking." she replied, and gave a start when Bonnie touched her hand, forcing her to look up.

"I would not be so sure, my dear friend. The heart is an unknowable thing, and it doesn't always make easy decisions. Elena would not be glad, she has too much kindness and compassion for that... and Caroline... well, you know how it would affect her." Bonnie said.

"So you say, though I see no sign of it."

"And that is why the future is not meant to be known." Bonnie reminded her with a sigh and watched as Katherine slumped down on a chair and put her face in her hands, her worry and angst written across her face.

"I just do not know Bonnie... are we doing the right thing? She is my sister. How can I leave her to the fate you describe?" Bonnie laid a hand on Katherine's shining hair, and stroked it softly before answering.

"Because, it is not our choice to make. It is her destiny. He is her destiny."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner was served at 8 promptly, and Caroline prepared for dinner with anticipation. The country air and the long travel had left her hungry and eager for conversation. As the group gathered, she saw they were indeed all present, excepting the eldest Mikaelson, Finn, and Klaus, who would take dinner in his room.

The Pierces were ecstatic over the house, and Isobel was clearly imagining a time when Elena might live here. They were to depart the next day, for Mr Pierce had business affairs in the north, and Isobel had decided to accompany him. The house was adequately chaperoned, given the number of people staying, and she really didn't see why the English made such a matter of it anyway. If Katherine happened to be comprised by any of the Mikaelson's, she would only be achieving her objective all the faster.

Dinner was a lavish affair, consisting of seven courses, and by the time it was over Caroline felt she wouldn't be able to eat for a week. She had greatly enjoyed the company however, taking the opportunity to speak to Kol and Elijah, who were gentlemen, as always. They had discussed Klaus earlier, and she had seen the shared look of concern pass between the brothers as they thought of him. One part of the conversation was particularly disturbing.

"Has he spoken much of the incident? Does he recall his attackers?" she had asked.

"He told us he does know them, and he even goes as far as to say he probably deserved the beating." Kol said, smiling a little sadly as he spoke.

"I do not see how he could mean that." Caroline responded.

"My brother often expects the worst from people. He is usually more surprised by kindness than brutality unfortunately, and often finds the latter easier to deal with." Elijah said matter of factly. Caroline sipped her wine, and glanced up at him, a frown clouding her face.

"I am truly sorry to hear that." she said sincerely, and Elijah looked closely at her face, realising that none of the judgement or fear that usually lingered on Elena and Katherine's faces, when he spoke of his brother, was present.

"He would be happy to hear it Miss Forbes" she nodded as he spoke,

"Though I am sure he would not admit to it." Caroline said suddenly, "Sympathy, I am speculating, is not something he is familiar or easy with. I imagine he finds it synonymous with pity" Caroline said softly, and Elijah realised that she understood, that in the short time of their acquaintance, she had gained an insight into his brother few people ever had.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." he agreed, re-evaluating this girl before him. Kol, who had been listening, drew Caroline's attention to him, and Elijah turned to answer a question from Isobel.

"It is not the physical recovery I worry over. My brother is strong, his body will heal and be as good as new in no time at all." Kol said, and Caroline nodded encouragingly, sensing his willingness to talk.

"Then what worries you? That his attackers will return?"

"No, I doubt they would not be so foolish. Klaus may let them go this time, if he feels he deserved it. Another time, would surely be their end. No, the worries I have are more of his mood. He is terribly low, as unhappy as I have ever seen him, though I don't blame him... I do wish we could find a way to cheer him up. He seems disinterested in getting better, which will not heal him any faster." Kol finished. Caroline sipped her wine, wondered what to reply to this. It was highly personal, and she couldn't help thinking Klaus wouldn't like her to know of his depression.

"You are wondering why I am telling you this?" Kol said, smiling at her as he guessed her thoughts.

"I confess, I am not sure what I can do. Maybe Elena could..." she trailed off as Kol shook his head, and looked at her earnestly.

"Come Caroline, we both know that they do not comfort each other. No, he needs someone to laugh with him, to make him smile, to lighten his heart. I believe you could do that, Caroline. It is a special ability you have, to make the people around you happy."

"Kol, you flatter me."

"I speak the truth, dear friend. Your powers affect the old and young alike, both sexes and I shall not be dissuaded." he smiled at her, until she laughed,

"Very well, I concede to your compliment, however unfounded it may be, and thank you for it."

"Good, I like a woman who can graciously accept a compliment that she has earned. Some woman are quite unable to, you know. They may be the most fascinating woman in the world, yet blankly refuse to accept a well meant compliment." he looked down as he spoke, and Caroline sensed his mind had strayed to someone else. She hid her smile in her glass,

"In my experience, those women only require more persistence than others, your compliments do not fall on deaf ears, of that I am sure." she murmured, and was rewarded by his warm gaze in return.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, you are a good friend, though I have barely known you a summer. Please, I implore you, share a little of your warmth with my brother. He needs it more than ever." his eyes pleaded with her. She thought of Klaus, alone in his room, his face battered and bloody. She thought of Elena's relief at being free of his presence for a while longer, and the lonely, guarded look on his face as she watched him through the window.

"You have persuaded me, Kol, you may stop with your flattery. When it is appropriate, I shall spend time with Lord Niklaus, and help him if I can. Though I insist that you not hold me responsible if I have no effect on his mood, you may overestimate the esteem your brother places on me."

"That, my dear Caroline, would be impossible." he said with a triumphant smile, clinking her glass with his and drinking deeply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus found recovery a slow business, and it gave a man far too much time to dwell on the sorry state of his life. Away from his usual mindless pursuits, the futility of his situation was painfully clear, and he spent long days staring into the darkness of a future without hope or anticipation.

The night of the attack, was still a blur, however, he did remember the feeling of peace that came with the thought that he might yet die there, and all his worries would be over.

His only regret would be not seeing Caroline Forbes again, a thought that sent scorn at himself rushing through him. The poor girl shows him a moment of decency and he elevates her to sainthood. He had always thought it foolish, his sister's ability to become moved by the slightest gesture of kindness or compassion, and now he found himself doing similar. Yes, she was interesting, and certainly lovely to behold, however, if life with his father had taught him anything, it was that women could not possibly be a source of happiness in your life, only one of suffering, humiliation and pain. And he was not an easy person to love, his father had taught him that well enough...

He shifted on his bed and sighed, the pain in his back lancing through him. Elena was to be his wife, and nothing he could do would change that. As she was, his life would probably not change dramatically anyway, as she seemed to hold no desire what so ever to spend time with him.

Outside he heard the sound of feminine laughter, and resisted the urge to get up and see who it was. He hadn't seen anyone except his immediate family in days, though he now knew the Pierces, Salvatores and Caroline were all here.

He hadn't see Caroline since the night of her arrival, her beautiful face outlined by the light, hair aflame. Her eyes had been closed, and a smile so full of peace and contentment on her face, it made him wonder if he had ever really felt even a whisper of those elusive emotions. She had smiled at him, a smile he had drawn quickly, a desperate effort to keep it a little longer, to have some token he could look at when she was gone, and he was long forgotten.

It had come out too rushed, forced in that too fast moment, and he longed to redo it, wishing he could ask her to sit for him. Though, he reminded himself if he was asking anyone to sit for him, it should probably be his fiancee. He groaned at the thought, remembering his father disappointment that the wedding would have to be postponed for his recovery. If his father had his way, he would be walking down the aisle tomorrow. He clenched his fists at his side, wishing more than ever that he was allowed a decanter in his room, which had been strictly forbidden by both the doctor and Bonnie Bennet.

Now, she was an interesting girl he thought, remembering her unorthodox exam and recommendations. And, to be frank, he felt he was recovering faster drinking her herbs than the various medicines the doctor had left. Kol always accompanied her when she treated him, and he hadn't missed the slightly proprietorial air that surrounded his brother at those times.

Kol had been quite the constant companion, as he did not have responsibilities around the estate as Elijah had. Kol had gotten in the habit of bringing him new objects to draw every day, yesterday a flower arrangement Rebekah had made, the day before fruit. It was hardly a stretch, but it was better than sitting alone in his room. Rebekah usually read to him, which he enjoyed very much, though her concern for him was so evident, he was exhausted by trying to keep up the facade of positivity around her. Especially the way she looked at him lately, as though she saw right through it. He had been hiding how unhappy he was from his siblings for a long time, and for some reason, now... it was starting to show through. Perhaps, since the attack, stripped of all his usual distractions, with his impending marriage, his act was starting to lose it's brilliance, or perhaps he had just grown tired of pretending. He wasn't sure which.

A knock at the door sounded, and he tried to find the energy to sit up and look enthusiastic for whatever Kol had brought him to draw today. As soon as his brother stepped aside however, he saw there was no reason to feign interest.

"Brother. How are you feeling today?"

"Better, thank you. I will wish to leave this room soon, you know." Klaus warned in a slightly menacing tone.

"We shall see, when Miss Bennet agrees perhaps. Though I do know how it bores you, so I have brought you a special treat today..."

"More flowers?" Klaus teased slightly, trying to inject a note of happiness into his tone.

"Of a sort" Kol said, stepping aside and turning toward the door.

"Well, come in, he won't bite you know" Kol said laughing, and Klaus felt a jolt of surprise run through him as Caroline appeared in the doorway. She had her gaze lowered, dressed in a simple white day dress, with light sleeves, which nipped in close to her body beneath her breasts, her long blonde hair caught back simply, she looked like the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen. He pulled himself up further, arranging the covers hastily, and pushing down the escalating beating of his heart, he waited for her to look at him.

"Miss Forbes" he said gently, suddenly feeling horribly self-conscious of his beaten face. She bobbed respectfully, finally raising her eyes to his.

"Lord Niklaus. I do hope I am not intruding. Lord Kol said you would not mind the company." she said, her eyes searching his face.

"Quite the contrary, though, I am afraid I am not on top form these days. I hate to keep you from the beautiful day outside, I am not quite so pleasant to look at, now more than ever." he said ruefully.

"I don't know, I would say purple rather suits you" she said seriously, and he practically gaped at her, until she smiled and let out a laugh. He relaxed, suddenly feeling awfully warm in his chest.

"Miss Forbes, I see that my present state still does not earn any sympathy from you. One can't help but wonder what a man must do to gain a second chance to make a better first impression with you."

"You must win one with your drawing brother, I have faith that she will not deny you sympathy once she sees your rendering of her." Kol said as he settled on a chair by the window, watching the first genuine smile he had seen from his brother, since the attack, settle on his face. It had been difficult to talk Caroline into agreeing to be Klaus's subject, but she had eventually conceded, particularly when Elena had urged her to. Kol remembered the look on Caroline's face at that moment, and he could almost swear it had been disappointment in her friend. She had agreed after that, with some indelicate pushing from Rebekah.

"Have you been well?" Klaus was asking Caroline, his eyes intent on her face, and her smile was like a sunrise, the illumination of which was washing over his battered features.

"I have, though, I admit, I was worried about you. We all were."

"I'm sure" Klaus said, raising an eyebrow cynically,

"I am afraid the Miss Pierces do not have the strong constitution I have for hideous, battered and bruised men." she said, and he laughed, leaning back, enjoying her unflinching acknowledgement of his condition.

"Well, I guess I am lucky then, that you are able to stomach me."

"Quite." she said primly, folding hands on her lap, but her eyes sparkled merrily at him.

Silence descended over the group, and Kol watched as Caroline walked to the window, enjoying the view, and his brother tilted his head back, following her with his eyes, doing the same. Abruptly she turned and startled them both,

"Well! I was promised a picture..." she said, and Kol jumped up to collect Klaus's materials. Putting them within his brother's reach he stepped back, and sat in a chair near the head of the bed, so he could see his brother work.

"Where would you like me?" Caroline asked innocently, and rolled her eyes as Klaus grinned wolfishly at her.

"Lord Niklaus, please try to act like a gentleman, you are setting an example for your younger brother." she reprimanded him, though she had to work to keep the smile off her face.

"I apologise. In the seat near the window please, and can you arrange yourself so the light falls on your face." he said as he selected a drawing implement, and straightened the paper before him. She sat down, a little self-consciously, facing toward the window, then looked back to him.

"Like so?" she asked, but he had already started drawing, lost in the clean lines of her face, the gentle sweep of her hair and curve of her cheek. Kol watched as his brother recreated Caroline on the page, effortlessly, with perfect precision of someone who has studied the detail of their subject in great depth. Suddenly, Klaus discarded the picture on the floor, and started again, and Kol realised that he was completely absorbed with his task.

His blue eyes kept returning to her, and she met his gaze unflinchingly, their eyes like magnets drawn together time and again. Kol suddenly felt the change in the atmosphere of the room, it felt charged with some sort of energy, the air hummed with it, and he felt like an intruder. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but one thing was for sure, he didn't dare leave them alone.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. VIII

**Hey guys! Your reviews have inspired me once again, so here we go... Klaroline as requested. **

**I have more being edited... so I shall still try to give a timely christmas present. I love each every one of you who review, and those who just read (though a sneaky wee review doesn't take long)))... so I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline pinned her hair up, more carefully than usual perhaps, though she denied the thought even as it formed. Being drawn would make anyone more conscious of their looks, she thought adamantly.

She had kept Klaus company a few times, twice with Kol and once with Rebekah over the last few weeks. He had also received other visitors, including Elena and Katherine, though those visits were more stilted and formal, and seemed to exhaust everyone involved. He was healing well, and would soon be out of his rooms, as it was, it was difficult to contain him to bed anymore.

Caroline had yet to see one of his pictures, though he had shown Kol. When she had visited with Rebekah they had read out loud one of his favourite plays, with Rebekah proving a natural actress, her voice changing with each character, Caroline smiled at the memory, it had been a very sweet day. Klaus had listened attentively, sketching at the same time, and now Caroline practically burned with curiosity to see the results.

She determined that today she would insist. She had also allowed his request that she wear blue, as today, he was going to teach Rebekah to mix watercolours, and she had agreed to sit for them. The only blue gown she owned was the one from Tyler, and she smoothed her hands over it nervously, aware of how formal it looked.

Leaving her room, she met Rebekah in the hall.

"Caroline, that looks lovely, I do hope my brother is able to help me. I confess to be quite terrible at mixing colour" Rebekah said breezily as she knocked on Klaus's door, and entered without waiting for a response. Caroline followed slower, giving Rebekah a chance to start conversation and check her brother was decent.

"Caroline' he said warmly as she entered and she noted with surprise how well he looked. She hadn't visited him in several days, and now, she could see the handsome, virile man she had first met again in his face. The bruises had faded, his eyes back to their blue, his hair, once again a tousled mass of gold atop his head. She bobbed politely, smiling back at him, and watched as he surveyed her dress, a shadow of a frown crossing his features.

"So, brother dear, shall we start?" Rebekah said, crossing to an easel, with a small table set up before it, holding brushes and bottles of paint, to stand beside him.

"Indeed" he said shortly, turned his attention away from Caroline to look critically at the window, moving a chair before it, this way and that, until he was satisfied. Gesturing to Caroline, he stood behind her as she sat, a little nervously in front of him, turning her head to look up at him. She practically jumped when he placed his warm hands on her shoulders and turned her gently back around. Caroline's eyes flew to Rebekah, to see if she had noticed his inappropriate touch, but she was absorbed with filling bottles with water from a pitcher in the corner. His hands still rested on her shoulders, and she felt a tremor run through her. Why did her body respond to his man with such intensity, she wondered. Perhaps because he had almost hurt her, she thought, but then, the feelings were difficult to define, they seemed to blur the line between fear... and excitement, to the point that Caroline preferred to keep distance between them, so she wasn't presented with such confusing emotions.

"Relax" his low voice purred in her ear, and she felt goosebumps spring out from the point of her skin, where his full lip had grazed. She nodded dumbly, and waited for him to move away. Finally his hands released her shoulders, and the cool air on them felt almost jarring, he walked back to the easel, turning at the last moment and smiling at her, so very... personally, she looked away. She had never met a man who managed to make her feel quite so naked under his gaze before. Who could look at her, and seem to know her own thoughts, better than she herself did.

The afternoon light was very warm on her, as the sun moved across the sky and at one point, she rested her head back against the chair back. The soft warmth of the sun, the quietness of the room, the quiet chatter of Rebekah and Klaus, it all conspired to drag her eyelids down and before she realised it, she had fallen asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noted was the relative darkness of the room, compared with the dazzling vista she had fallen asleep to. Coming fully awake, she sat up and looked around.

"Good evening" a warm voice said, and she turned her head toward it, finding it's owner sitting in a chair by the fire, mere feet from her. Klaus sat with his leg thrown over the chair arm, his shirt unbuttoned at the neck, and his sketch pad once again in his lap, his fingers blackened with charcoal, and some streaks marking his face, she suddenly realised they were quite alone.

"Where is Rebekah?" she asked, forcing the nerves from her voice as she smoothed her mussed hair and dress.

"She is only gone momentarily. She asked that you wait for her. She was reading to me, and went in search of the next title." he supplied, swinging his leg back to the ground and stretching. As he stretched, his body realigning agility, she couldn't help her eyes from sliding over the full muscles of his arms and back, his shirt clinging to them.

"I shouldn't stay without her... it isn't proper." she whispered, looking away as his eyes met hers with a contemplative gaze.

"Come Caroline, do not worry so. Have I not been a complete gentleman of late?" he drawled lazily, standing and carrying his sheath of paper to his desk.

"I suppose." she admitted, standing to stretch also, her body coming back to life after her nap. Turning she found him watching her, his eyes narrowed.

"What is the matter?" she asked, as his eyes slid down her dress.

"That gown. I do not care for it." he said, turning to the whiskey decanter he had finally been allowed in his room, pouring himself a large drink. Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise at his cutting words,

"Well, that is not really my concern, though I only wore it because it is the colour you requested." she said acidly, as he turned to face her, a strange expression on his face.

"Are you in earnest, my dear? Are you sure there was no other reason you chose to wear that dress?"

"What other reason could there be?" Caroline asked, frustrated by his cryptic mood.

"Perhaps to stimulate jealousy?" Klaus said, his face somewhat scornful as he asked, and saw Caroline's reaction, her genuine confusion.

"Jealousy? From whom?" she said, and stepped back as he advanced toward her around his desk.

" Certainly not from Rebekah." he ground out as he stood before her

"Klaus, just tell me your meaning in plain words, I am tired of trying to understand your clues" she shot out angrily, and had to force herself to stand her ground as he leaned closer to her, his eyes raking over her.

"I know who gave you that dress." he murmured lowly.

"I did not know you were in the habit of gossiping about clothes." she said

"And I did not know you were in the habit of accepting gifts from men you hardly know." he said bitingly, and she pushed down a retort. Swallowing, she smiled coldly at him,

"I wouldn't say I hardly know Mr Lockwood. In fact, I have been spending time with him of late, and I like him a great deal" she said, her chin raising with defiance. Anger shot through her at his tone, he was treating her abominably and she didn't have to put up with it.

"Is that so?" he said, moving closer still, his lips inching toward hers. She felt a thrill of anticipation laced with fear as she had never felt before.

"Do not do something we shall both regret, Lord Niklaus. You are still engaged to my sister, and I have still not forgotten your previous behaviour." her tone held a stern warning as she turned away from him, and made toward the door.

"Caroline, I am sorry. I can't seem to stop humiliating myself around you. Please forgive me. I have felt as though a friendship has been developing between us of late, and I would hate to have just jeopardised it. I am a petty, jealous man by nature, even over my friends it seems" his tone was so conciliatory, she turned, crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded his expression.

"Well, I shall forgive you. But I want something in return." she said,

"Anything" he promised,

"I want to see the product of all this sitting I've been doing. I wish to see the pictures." he took a deep breath at her request, and she could see the indecision on his face as he looked at her. She made to leave again, and his face conceded,

"Very well, though they are a very poor imitation of you, and you shall never speak to me again." he said self depreciatingly as he picked out some papers, and shuffled them nervously. Caroline sat down again on the divan, excitement building. She had never sat for a portrait before, and hoped that Klaus may let her keep one, if it was a good likeness.

Coming over to her, he sat on the divan beside her, and with a sigh, handed over the pictures. Caroline turned so the fire light hit the papers, and looked closely at them.

She was speechless, he had caught her wonderfully, if too complimentarily. She slowly leafed through the pages, her eyes lost in the beauty of his work. The fine lines, shading and shadow, he was a gifted artist, she realised.

"Klaus, these are breathtaking" she said softly, looking up at him, and finding him studying her face.

"No, the subject is breathtaking, I merely tried to capture a glimpse of that."

"Stop, you flatter me."

"I flatter no one, this is simply how I see you" he said, and Caroline felt heat travel over her skin from his intense gaze and soft words.

"Klaus, you must desist in trying to seduce me."

"I cannot." he murmured.

"You must. Soon you will be married." she said, fighting to keep her heart from clambering out her mouth at his proximity and heated gaze.

"That doesn't have to change anything, it doesn't change the way I feel about you..." he murmured, reaching out to touch her hair, slipping the smooth silk through his fingers. At his words he felt her stiffen.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean... Elena and I will only have the minimal marital relations we must, for appearances sake and to beget children. I would take care of you... your own home, carriage, servants...if you'd be mine" he trailed off, watching as his words sank in and her eyes met his, and he saw the anger in them.

"Are you proposing that I become your mistress?" she asked slowly, her eyes narrowing at his words.

"You are all I need Caroline. If I had you, I could survive anything else." he had barely finished when her palm connected with his face. Frustration welled in him as he turned back to her, finding her eyes flashing and her cheeks reddening.

"You really are the most despicable creature I've ever -" she said, then gasped as he suddenly grasped her arms and pushed her back into the divan.

"Yes, I probably am. So why do you toy with me? Why do you tempt me, and treat me like a man? If you will never see me as one? What do you want from me!" he growled his face inches from hers.

"I certainly do not want to be your mistress! How could you propose such a thing? Do you think I am the kind of women who wants to be misused, hurt and abused? You once again mistake kindness for interest" she said, pressing her hands against his hard chest.

"I wouldn't hurt you, don't you see... I would worship you. I would love you" his voice dropped low as his eyes fell to her lips, she pushed harder.

"You are not capable of love! You only look to others for what you can take from them. What would the price of your love be? To be the mistress to my sister's husband? You house a devil in your soul Niklaus, one who only takes... no matter the cost to anyone else. You have no idea what love is" she said desperately, twisting her face away from his, looking to help her escape his iron clutch and searching eyes.

"You could teach me... if I had you..." he murmured,

"You will never have me." she cried, suddenly feeling her fear rocket up as his eyes turned darker, as his gaze swept her body under him.

"I could _make_ you have me... _make_ you love me." his face came toward hers, and she flinched, sure he was about to kiss her.

"Klaus, if you do this. There is no chance for us, no friendship, no acquaintance even. I will truly hate you" she whispered desperately, her eyes locked to his, she saw her words finally register there. Halting, he slowly drew back and she pulled her arms from his grasp, rubbing where his fingers had dug into her soft flesh.

He turned away from her, toward the fire, cradling his head in his hands. She fell back against the divan, her strength leaving her as she saw the crazed look fall from his face, and regret and reason return.

"You have bewitched me, I am not myself. I don't recognise myself anymore." he muttered standing he went directly to the decanter, sloshing a generous measure of liquor into his glass.

"Nik, I couldn't find -" Rebekah pushed open the door, and stopped as she took in the scene in the room, Caroline stood quickly, and brushed past her, out of the room, her brother, a sudden rage taking him, roared as he threw his glass into the fire, where it exploded, the flames leaping high, and glass tinkling.

"Niklaus! What happened?" Rebekah breathed, coming into the room, and pulling him back from the fire, as he stared at it with a disturbing intensity, as though he longed to know what those flames felt like.

* * *

Caroline, out of the room, ran for her own, her face flushed, her heart pounding she threw caution to the wind in an effort to put a locked door between her and Klaus. She turned a corner and smacked straight into a tall, solid body. Looking up, she was horrified to find Mikael Mikaelson staring at her with a considering expressionless

"Miss Forbes is it not?" he asked, taking in her mussed hair, and general state of disarray. She swallowed her harsh breath and forced a smile,

"Yes, Lord Mikaelson, I am so sorry -" she started, wildly trying to think of a reason she might be running through his house in such a state.

"Have you seen my daughter? I wish to speak to her" he interrupted abruptly, and Caroline stopped,

"I'm afraid not" she said shortly, and stepped back as he pushed past her, and disappeared around the corner without another word. Taking a deep breath, she continued on to her room, entering and locking the door behind her.

Lying down on the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to avoid thinking of Klaus's lips inches from her own, his hard body pressing her down. It was the strangest thing, yet she hadn't feared him as last time, she didn't think he would hurt her... not her body anyway. No, slowly but surely, over the last days, he had been gaining an altogether worse ability, to be able to hurt her heart... and that was what she feared the most.

He was frustrating, and complicated, and altogether too tortured to even try and understand. He was also exciting, passionate and brilliant, and looked at her like no man ever had.

She pressed her palm over her pounding heart and squeezed her eyes shut. An all consuming love, it wasn't what she wanted. She had seen love like that destroy her family... her mind skittered away from the thought and she pushed it away.

She wanted a sane and reasonable love, or her independence. She wanted a man like Tyler Lockwood, rational and measured. Safe. Or she wanted no one. She would not end up like her parents, she vowed for the hundredth time. Taking a deep breath, she rolled onto her side, and curled up as small as possible.

Klaus's words echoed in her mind... _you could teach me... I would love you_ … she had to stay away from him, he was too dangerous, he was all passion and fire, and he would burn through her until nothing was left but ash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The dappled horse snorted as Katherine ran her hand over it's neck, appreciating it's elegant beauty, masking it's pure power. She hummed low in her throat as she continued to run her hands over it, brushing it's mane back from it's large, soft eyes.

The early morning light was still cool and she breathed deeply, the wonderful smell of the pine trees, earthy horse and late summer. Since Mikael had arrived, the house was not the peaceful retreat it had been for everyone before. Now she preferred to get out as early as possible, and spent many a day riding alone, exploring the estate.

This morning she had ridden until she had reached a river, and dismounted to rest the horse, and stretch her legs. Smiling, she thought of the groom's reaction to her riding clothes, men's breeches, allowing her to ride astride the animal. It was fairly common at home, especially in the country. Side saddle was uncomfortable and dangerous.

She unbuttoned her jacket and tossed it on the ground, looking longingly at the clear water of the river. Spontaneously, she sat on the river bank and pulled off her socks and riding boots, rolling her breeches up to her knees, her toes rejoicing in the fresh air. Walking forward, she gasped at the shock of coldness, then advanced further into the lush water. She felt rejuvenated and free. Her hair, which had become unbound during her ride, now pulled on her scalp as it's heavy length sagged from it's pins. Reaching up, she pulled them carelessly out, collecting them and pushing them into her pocket. She combed her fingers through her waist length hair, and left it strewn around her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she hummed slightly, moving her legs through the water, letting the sun dance of her face.

A sudden noise made her eyes shoot open and she looked around. There was no one. She continued looking, and then spied a horse, moving through the trees. The rider had not noticed her, and she froze, recognising Elijah's upright figure. She cursed herself, thinking of the good impression she'd been making lately. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but his good opinion of her had become strangely important.

He was about parallel to her now, and she started to move stealthily forward, aiming for the shore and a well placed tree. His horse abruptly jerked it's head her way, and she froze again, though he just pulled it back and continued. Starting off again, her foot suddenly slipped on a slimy rock, and she felt her balance go. Her arms windmilling, she couldn't catch it, and hit the water face first with a loud smack.

The shock of the cold water surprised her into opening her mouth underwater, and she immediately swallowed what felt like half the river.

Coughing and spluttering, she felt strong arms go around her middle, and gritting her teeth, she felt her body being hauled out of the water and held tight against a strong chest. Elijah laid her on the grass, and she proceeded to cough up the river, no need to worry about losing her ladylike demeanour now, she thought sourly.

"Miss Pierce! Are you well? I shall help you back to the house" he asked concernedly, and Katherine pushed herself up on her elbows.

"There is no need Lord Elijah, I am fine." she said, pushing herself roughly to her feet. Elijah stood back, perplexed, regarding her, as she stood before him, soaking wet. He dimly realised that she seemed to be wearing men's trousers, rolled to expose a lot of smooth skin and a delicate pair of ankles. The trousers hugged her legs tightly, as wet as they were, raising his eyes, he found himself looking at her white shirt, which clung to her skin like a second skin.

"I am hardly a delicate flower, and I have been in worst scrapes I can assure you" she was saying, pulling her long hair over one shoulder, wringing water out of it.

Without warning, Katherine smothered an expression of surprise as Elijah reached out for her, his hands grabbing her by the upper shoulders, and pulled her to him in one fluid motion. The breath left her body as she found herself pressed once more against his hard chest, and with one hand, he tilted her chin up, and before she realised it, his mouth was on hers.

The thrill of the shock wearing off, she felt his mouth moving against hers, hot and insistent, and she surrendered to it. He ran his hand along her wet hair, to the back of her head, where his hands grasped her heavy, wet hair, using it to press her closer, bending her to fit him. Her body was a mass of conflicting sensations, her wet clothes rubbing against her burning skin. Their kiss built and built, and she felt his mouth move to her neck, turning her head to allow him access she gasped as his teeth scraped her skin, nipping it. Her horse snorted suddenly and Elijah pulled back suddenly, the loss of contact making Katherine gasp.

He looked at her, his eyes clouded with desire and need, his eyes roaming over her, his brow creasing. Pushing himself back, he put his hands to his head, running his fingers through his hair, he finally met her gaze,

"Forgive me" he muttered, and suddenly he was gone, pushing through the trees back to his horse. Mounting, he turned the beast, and then all Katherine could make out was the thundering of galloping hoofs.

Turning back to the river, her heart beating as though it would break her chest, she sank down, raising her knees and wrapping her arms around them, she buried her face in them, trying to dampen the urge she felt in her bones to follow him, confront him.

Steadying herself finally, she took a deep breath and returned her gaze to the glimmering water. She would confront him, but she would chose her time, she thought, already smiling in anticipation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Let me know what you think! xx**


	10. IX

**Belated Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and favs and alerts and everything. I am writing this for people like myself who enjoy the pairing, so I am really glad you are enjoying it, and I hope you will continue to tell me how you feel.**

**Sorry it's a bit delayed, crazy Christmas and I was also working on a chapter for my other story, which should go up soon, as penance, this one is pretty long.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was three whole days after her encounter with Klaus in his room, when Caroline came face to face with him.

She had avoided him as much as possible. He had left his rooms, but she had not seen him much and when she had, she barely met his eyes. With Mikael staying, Klaus was being more attentive to Elena than ever under his father's ever watchful eye. Elena, in response had been even more jumpy and nervous than usual, and Caroline despaired that she still hadn't accepted her impending wedding day. Mikael had taken control of the arrangements, and their wedding would be in two weeks.

On the third night, during dinner, as they moved to the dining room, footmen showing them to their seats, Caroline cringed to realise she was to sit between him and Damon, across from Rebekah. When dining so often together it was customary to change table seatings sometimes, so conversation topics were not rehashed too often. Sitting as the footman pushed her chair in, along with the other ladies, she felt the men sit beside her. As conversation sprang up around the table, she turned to Damon almost immediately.

"Mr Salvatore, why, I have not had the pleasure of your company at dinner in quite some time." she said politely, hoping her eyes did not look too desperate.

"Yes Miss Forbes, you have been quite busy, as have I"

"Pray, do describe what you do here to stay occupied"

"I greatly enjoy hunting, and it is excellent here."

"It sounds fascinating. I confess I have always been curious about it, and why exactly it is that men enjoy it so"

"The thrill of the hunt, it is a pleasure as old as time itself" Klaus's dry voice came from her other side, and she now had no choice but to sit back and allow him into the conversation or appear rude.

"Miss Forbes" he said warmly, waiting for her to turn to him patiently.

"Lord Niklaus." she said stiffly, giving him a courteous, brief smile before turning back to Damon, who she now saw had fallen into conversation with Rebekah. There was an air about them of not wanting to be disturbed. The first course arrived and she smiled graciously at her server.

"Well, this shall be a long evening if you refuse to speak to me. Hunting is a thrilling sport, I could take you sometime, if you want." he said and she glanced at him

"Ladies do not hunt."

"Not in town, or at large gatherings, however, at such a small party, it would be completely acceptable, especially if my sister were to attend also. She does love to participate." he said, watching as Caroline seemed to come around a little to him, no longer only offering him a small side glance.

"I confess I am not skilled enough on a horse to participate" she said.

"I thought all Americans could ride?" he asked wryly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"My parent's were nervous of such pursuits." she explained, taking a long drink of wine, feeling dry mouthed at his proximity and the way he kept looking at her with eyes like molten fire.

"That is a shame, but something that could be easily remedied. We have an excellent stable here. And I flatter myself – an adequate teacher."

"I think not." she said shortly, remembering his scorching eyes and inappropriate words the last time they had been alone together.

"I see I have erased any good will you may have had toward me once again. For that I am truly sorry. I confess to my head having been quite muddled that last night, and to not having felt myself since the attack." he said, and felt the deception's bitter taste on his tongue.

The truth was he couldn't stop thinking about her, and the attack and that night had only intensified his feelings. He had been rash and more than a little drunk to suggest to Caroline that she become his mistress. Though, he couldn't deny that it was what he wanted. To take care of her, to know she was waiting for him, to have a place to call home that she did also, the idea excited him beyond belief, and it had become a driving desire. He had been foolish to bring it up so, and upset her with it. She was new to the way of society here, probably ignorant of the popularity of titled men having a mistress, or more than one. It was common place and routine, and expected by most wives, welcomed as a respite against having to endure their husbands advances more often than enough to create an heir.

Caroline, moved by his admission of weakness, glanced at him.

"I suppose you shall ask me once more to forgive you. No harm was done, so perhaps I may. Though it must be on one condition. You must cease all talk of a romantic nature between us. Soon, I shall be you sister through marriage, and I do not wish for anything to inhibit me from visiting Elena when I can" Caroline said.

"I should not like to inhibit your visits either." he said, sipping his wine to hid his smile at the same time.

* * *

Further down the table, Katherine had become bored of listening to Kol and Stefan talk to Mikael and she slid her eyes down the table, where they rested for a moment on Elijah's. She was surprised to see his were already on her, and she automatically dropped them from him, feigning confusion and fear. Glancing back after a moment, she saw that he had become absorbed in his own thoughts, frowning. She hadn't spoken to him since their surprise kiss, and she felt his frustration mount at each passing day. He wanted her to behave like a lady, well, she planned to do just that, especially when he was the one who had acted shamefully for once. She planned to make sure he tortured himself over their small, innocent kiss as much as possible. What she would do with him after, she hadn't quite decided.

She saw Rebekah deep in conversation with Damon, and Klaus was saying something to Caroline that caused her to throw her head back in laugher. Noticing a small pause in Mikael's monologue, she saw his eyes sweeping over the scene, running over Caroline and her obvious effect on his son.

"In fact, I meant to mention it to my daughter before, but we have an additional guest arriving tomorrow. Mr Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood. I have become involved with his father, our business affairs are quite connected, and he mentioned that his son has grown tired of the city, and needs a break in the country. I immediately thought of this cheerful little group Lady Rebekah has put together here." his tone turning almost malicious at the end, Katherine felt nerves shoot through her at his words.

Her stomach clenched as she fought the urge to run to Bonnie and speak to her. Mikael had invited Tyler Lockwood? This could ruin everything. She saw as the news filtered down the table, and strangely enough how Rebekah turned serious eyes to Damon, who looked grimly back. The only people unaffected seemed to be Elena and Stefan.

* * *

Klaus heard his father's words, and felt a fine mist of rage settle over him, though he pushed it aside with his next breath. He was getting married, he had to accept that. His father had obviously observed his reaction to Caroline, and was throwing her into the path of an interested party. Tyler Lockwood, here. He fought to get himself under control and turned to view Caroline's reaction. Her face was pink tinged, and he watched as she sipped her wine.

"So, it appears your benefactor shall soon arrive." he remarked lightly.

"He is not my benefactor. He is merely an acquaintance" she said, willing her cheeks to calm.

"Well, I doubt he is coming all this distance for the hunting." Klaus said shortly, gesturing for more wine.

"Why not, I heard it is quite excellent." she said, and smiled at him for a moment with such a mischievous quality to her blue eyes, that he found it hard to remember to remove his glass from his mouth. Gently setting it down again, he smiled at her.

"Miss Forbes, I am glad we are friends again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In her dreams, the flames licked high, and the black smoke choked her voice. She reached up to push the heavy blankets off her, and ran to the door. It was locked. Pounding on it, she screamed... she screamed and screamed until her throat was raw and rasping. Coughing again with the smoke she looked wildly around the room, running to the window. Pushing it up, she saw the dizzying fall, too far. Suudenly the fire roared louder and heat scorched her skin as the door to her bedroom opened.

"Father!"

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Caroline clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the cry from escaping. She slowly came back to herself, finding the room quiet and dark, shadows from the fading fire dancing on the walls. She was at the Mikaelson estate. Her brain slowly caught up with her consciousness and she pressed her hand over her pounding heart. Sweat ran from her temples, and her hair felt slick with it. She pushed the heavy covers off, the heat in the room overwhelming, and went to the window. Pulling back the heavy drapes, she struggled to pull up the heavy pane, and instantly felt the cool night air cut through the thin summer sleeping gown she wore. Resting her forehead against the glass, feeling the icy cold clear her mind she let her thoughts linger on the dream.

She was having it again, after so long. She thought she had left it behind when she had come to England, yet here it was once more, haunting her. Sh had hoped she had left behind all her fears and darkest terrors as she sailed from her home land and set foot on a new shore. But how wrong she had been. It was back, more real and vivid than ever. Closing her eyes, she tried to push the feeling of burning skin and smell of death from her mind.

She knew why it was back, she ought to have expected it really. It was him. He had made her feel things she had determined, for her own sanity, never to feel again. The fear of caring about someone who couldn't love you back, someone broken. Someone who would only hurt her. She knew this was all true about him, at the same moment she was irresistibly drawn to him. His fire, his fierceness... his passion. She wouldn't survive it again, and that was why he needed to get married to Elena as soon as possible.

With her eyes still closed, she felt goosebumps travel up her arms and knew he was watching her. She breathed deeply, resigned to turn away and go back to bed, but... she couldn't ignore the desire to see him.

She felt the pull of his eyes, and couldn't resist allowing hers to rise to his window to meet them. He stood in the pale moonlight, his arms braced on the window, and as her eyes met his, she felt that all too familiar jolt. His face was tentative, unsure whether she would welcome his presence. She looked like a vision from his dreams, ethereal in her thin gown, long blonde hair falling in clouds around her shoulders, he had never seen it down before. His eyes searched hers, and knew the look in them pleaded with her. The last few days had been a waking nightmare, and he knew his future was diminishing fast. The problem was not only Elena and his lack of feeling for her. It was also Caroline. He had realised, over these past days of being close to her, but not being able to see her alone, or speak to her... that she had gotten in his veins, and he could barely think of anything else when she was present. He wanted her, he needed her. He had never felt anything as strongly as he did that. He also knew just as strongly, that she deserved better than him, so much better.

He saw her pale face, a fine sheen of sweat covering her skin, hands clenched as she had rested her forehead against the glass. He longed to know what had upset her, to soothe her, to take away her hurt. She took a deep steadying breath and stealing himself, he tilted his head in the direction of the door. An offer. Of companionship... of the friendship she had once offered him.

Caroline watched him steadily, considering his proposal. It was utter foolishness, she knew that beyond a doubt. But, the thought of returning to her fire filled dreams, alone and afraid was too terrible to contemplate.

His eyes were tortured and she knew he regretted his past actions, and in the strangest way, she felt his concern, his worry for her tonight, when she ran from her memories and needed someone to protect her from them.

Feeling her heart in her mouth, she slowly nodded, and tried to ignore the look of relief on his face. Turning back to her room, she went to the wardrobe and pulled out the thickest, warmest and most concealing wrapper she had.

Stopping in front of the mirror she looked at her reflection, feeling almost as though a stranger was looking back at her. Someone more daring, more reckless...

Before she could change her mind she stepped out into the dark hall, and started toward the stair, reaching it, she found him standing there, waiting for her, his relief again palpable as she came toward him. Without a word he turned and gestured for her to go first. Silently they moved through the house in the direction of the kitchen. The cavernous room was quiet, a drip of water, the growl of the stove all that broke the silence. It smelt of lemons and beeswax and she found it comforting. She heard the flare of a match being struck and a soft glow filled the room as Klaus lit some nearby candles. Feeling the chill of the stone floor, she perched on the wooden table, bringing her feet up to rest on the chair, pulling her gown tighter than ever around her. She felt her nerves grow as the silence stretched between them, as he busied himself, resting a pan on the stove top and pouring some milk into it. Finally turning he leant back against the range and looked at her, smiling warmly.

"The perfect cure for sleeplessness... well, not my favourite one, but..." he said with a smile, which widened with her eye roll.

"Sir, you are relentless"

"As are you in your resistance." he said with a laugh.

"I had no idea you were so accomplished in the kitchen." she said, watching as he turned occasionally turned to stir the hot milk.

"Well, I had an unorthodox upbringing. When you grow up with as many siblings as I had, and a father such as mine, without a mother... you may have all the help you can buy, but... sometimes nothing is more comforting than family." he said

"You took care of them?"

"Finn and Elijah never required much from me, but Rebekah and Kol..."

"They love you very much" she said, accepting a glass of warm milk from him.

"They do, though I have never been quite sure if I am deserving of it." he sat leant beside her against the table.

"You will not take anything for your insomnia?" she asked

"I wish that my insomnia could be cured so simply. No, sadly, I have never been one for sleep or..."

"Peacefulness?" she supplied quietly, tilting her head to watch him as she sipped the warm milk. He slanted a look back at her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Miss Forbes, why is it that you seem to cut to the heart of the matter so ruthlessly?"

"I prefer a direct approach I suppose" she said with a laugh

"That is very admirable, however, a direct approach strips people of their social defences. The usual walls that surround us, hiding our vulnerabilities, shielding us from the pain of truth and allowing us to spin a web of false confidence and nonchalance. Directness is not for the faint hearted"

"I know you are right, and it is not proper in society... but amongst friends... I do not care to pretend." she said, and flushed a little as she realised her words.

"Friends" he repeated, and Caroline swore he moved imperceptibly closer to her side. She kept quiet, looking into her glass.

"I am not sure if I merit your friendship, not yet anyway, perhaps I never shall. I – I have not lived a life I am proud of... and until recently – I didn't even realise it." he mused softly, and she saw his eyes were lost on the lightening dark outside the window.

"If you prefer directness, then I may apply it to you also, I presume. What troubles you this night?" he turned his face back to her, and Caroline was sure he was closer.

"I had... unpleasant dreams" she said uncomfortably, and Klaus sensed her unwillingness to talk further of it.

"I see. Well, instead may I ask you if you are looking forward to returning to the city?"

"I confess I am not. This place is wonderful, I have truly enjoyed my time here. I shall be sad to depart for town." she said

"As shall I, though perhaps not for the same reasons."

"You still do not look forward to your marriage?"

"Elena is a lovely girl. She would make some man extremely happy. Sadly, I am not that man. We are destined to misunderstand each other at every turn, to hurt one another, to be trapped together in our misery... I feel sorry for her." he said

"And what about yourself?"

"I am not convinced that a loveless marriage and a lifetime of solitude is not exactly what I deserve. I have done little to be proud of, my reputation is well earned. And, I am the man that earned it, still, always. I have not the capacity for selflessness, compassion or love, truth be told." his voice was hard and Caroline felt her heart go out to him as he uttered these terrible things so matter of factly.

"I am sure that is not true" she said softly, watching as he rubbed a hand over his face, a grim expression on it.

"Do not be sure, let us look at the way I have treated you, abominably... yet, I would do it all again, for a chance to be here with you now." he glanced at her as he spoke and she felt a small thrill of alarm.

"Klaus-" she warned, watching closely in case he made any sudden moves.

"Rest easy Caroline. I no longer want a stolen minute of intimacy from you. In fact, it might well destroy me. If I were not betrothed to Elena, I would make no secret of my intentions towards you, my father be damned." Caroline felt her face flush at his bold deceleration, and tried to ignore the way her heart had started to hammer in her chest.

"Well, we would make the most disagreeable match, so it is for the best." she said with a nervous laugh.

"We would? Yes, I suppose we would... you are far too good for me."

"True" she said with a smile, then continued "Moreover, it is not what I want from my life. It is simply that my choices are very important to me. I would like to return home one day, I would like to marry someone simple and honest. Someone who I could retain my independence with."

"And you think I would restrict your freedom?"

"No, not particularly, but some people, when they are together, they love with an intensity that diminishes some parts of them, the sheer strength of it changes them." she trailed off, embarrassed by her speech. Klaus was silent beside her, taking in what she had said.

"If I didn't know a little about your low regard of me, I'd think you were implying that my love for you – our love – would be greater than you could manage." She could feel him watching the side of her face, and she realised how confusing her words might be to him. Putting down her glass, she briefly raised her eyes to his, forcing a quick smile.

"I apologise, being awake at his hour has quite confounded my brain. Thank you for the drink, I must return to bed" she said in a rush and walked away.

He watched her go, the urge to follow almost overwhelming him. He couldn't take in her meaning, it was more than he had ever imagined. She was afraid of her feelings for him. She wanted him, yet she didn't want the kind of life he had to offer. He felt the familiar frustration that always seemed to spring up whenever she was around. She offered him a glimpse of a wonderful life, standing beside the woman he wanted, and dashed it in the same breath.

* * *

A soft knock alerted Rebekah to his presence at her door. Pulling her robe tighter, she crossed the room quickly and opened it as quietly as possible. A dark shadow moved in the hall, and just as quickly she was closing the door again behind Damon Salvatore. She crossed back her bed, and lit a candle that was waiting there, with trembling fingers.

"Lady - "

"Shhh-" she said suddenly, hearing someone moving in the hall. Pulling him down to her side, behind her bed, she placed a slender hand over his lips, her eyes willing him to be quiet. She blew out the candle and waited in silence, straining to hear the person moving outside, terrified they might have seen Damon coming into her room.

As silence met silence, and she started to feel safe again, she suddenly realised the closeness of Damon to her shoulder, her neck, his face was practically resting in it, and his warm breath was lightly caressing her cheek. She realised that by simply turning her face, their lips would touch. Her heart started to pound, more forcefully than when she had feared being discovered. Looking to the floor, she also realised she had grasped his hand in an effort to pull him out of sight in that moment. Now, she found her fingers were still entwined in hers. Slowly raising her eyes to his, she saw he was also looking at their locked fingers, an expression that was impossible to read on his face. He returned them to her face, and at that moment she dropped his hand and pushed herself to her feet. Putting some distance between them, she turned her back on him, busying herself with lighting the dropped candle. Regaining her composure she turned to give him a speculative look.

"Well Mr Salvatore. It seems our schedule may have to change." she said as he came closer nodding.

"Indeed. That is, if you are still willing to do whatever it takes for your brother. As I am for mine"

"When the time comes, I shall not hesitate." she confirmed, her eyes evading his, she stood at the window and looked out on the moonlit lake.

"How shall we accomplish it though, with your father here..."

"He departs tomorrow for London, he will not return until the day before the wedding." she said, turning back. Damon watched her closely as she raised her chin, hiding the moment of vulnerability he had seen when she talked of her father.

"He shall be very angry with you, you know." Damon had not known Mikael long, however he could already anticipate his ugly reaction to their plan.

"He will not hurt me, I am his only daughter. At the most, he would just send me away, marry me off to one of his elderly business acquaintances."

"That does not frighten you?"

"Not as it did... a life un-lived, a life constricted... that scares me more"

"A cage..." Damon said, trailing off as he noticed the gathering of tears in Rebekah's eyes. She nodded and turned back to the window.

"I may end up married to some old, wealthy man who has daughters of a similar age to my own. But at least I'll be free of him" she said determinedly.

"Would he never consider letting you marry for love?"

"I am embarrassed to admit it is not a question that he has ever been faced with. I suspect after he finds out my part in this, there will be no chance of it. My father is nothing if not vindictive."

"And yet, you still help? For all it shall cost you?"

"He is my brother. He has always protected me, now it is my turn. I must do this, for I shall be damned if I don't, and he shall be lost. The preservation of my brother, and his chance at a real life, at love and happiness..." she trailed away, looking to Damon and surprised to see a look of understanding there.

"Is worth more to you than your own..." he finished softly for her, and she nodded imperceptibly, before turning back to the ghostly washed night,

"Now, let us plot and scheme, for the morning is not far, and tomorrow shall be the last day we spend as a contented household." she murmured.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Caroline dressed slowly, her mind already anticipating seeing Tyler Lockwood again. With all the upheaval of feelings here, all the emotions that hurled through her by the second, she was glad to get another ally. She attended breakfast with Rebekah, who seemed particularly subdued and nervous and then went to help Elena with her fitting, for her wedding dress.

Standing on a stool, before window, the white flowing fabric seemed to imprison Elena's petite figure. She had chosen an especially high neck and bulky fabric and Caroline couldn't help but worry for the girl, who thought adding extra layers would stop her husband from consummating their marriage. Especially considering who her husband was to be.

Katherine was out riding, and Rebekah preparing for their new guest. As the dressmaker left the room, Elena sat on the bed, her eyes lost in the rolling green hills of an England basking in late summer sunshine.

"Do you miss it Caroline? Home" Elena asked suddenly.

"Virginia? Sometimes." Caroline answered, sorting through the dressmakers collection of gloves and pins.

"I miss it so... the warmth, the haze on the hills, the land. It shall always call to me... it is in my blood." Elena said and looked to Caroline from the window. She looked up and met her friend's faraway gaze.

"Well, I am sure England shall become home to you after long enough."

"No, I don't think it ever shall. It's not the same. I am not a fashionable or worldly person. I cannot change something so essential about me, and not lose myself in the process. I think the Elena who stays in England, she will be very different from the one she was at home."

"Do not be silly, dear sister. You shall grow here, change and develop... everyone changes"

"Yes, I suppose they do." She was quiet again, turning back to the fields and valleys.

"I love you as a sister Caroline. I want you to know that. I cherish you dearly, and want only happiness for you." she suddenly said, her tone so earnest Caroline ceased her search and came toward her, sitting beside her on the bed, and taking her hand.

"Elena, you know that we are sisters, why do you speak of this now?" she asked, worried at Elena's detachment.

"For I never want you to doubt that, no matter what happens." Elena whispered, and Caroline put her arms around her, pulling her close and hugged her tightly.

"Everything shall be well, you will see." she promised, and hoped in her heart she was speaking the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler's carriage arrived at lunchtime, and Rebekah had organised for everyone to be present, as Mikael was leaving soon after.

Placed near him at lunch, Caroline immediately relaxed in his easy company and found herself unwinding. Sitting near Klaus made her feel like a wound spring, but Tyler was like taking a stroll on a warm balmy evening in Virginia, when the crickets sang and the smell of jasmine perfumed the air.

He looked at her with his lively brown eyes for most of dinner, engaged her in conversation exclusively, outrageous behaviour for a luncheon and then escorted her through to the drawing room. Klaus and Elena were sitting near Mikael, who was taking his last opportunity to go over the wedding plans. After lunch as the ladies were engaged in various pursuits, Tyler asked Caroline to accompany him for a walk, inviting Klaus and Elena at the same time. Klaus immediately declined, citing business he must attend to in his study. Elena asked Katherine to come with them, and soon the four were walking in the beautiful gardens to the side of the lake.

"So, Mr Lockwood, you must tell us of the scintillating gossip that we have missed." Katherine urged.

"I beg your forgiveness, but I have none of note. I think that this gathering is partly to blame, for it has taken some of the seasons most disreputable bachelors from the scene, as well as the much lauded Americans." he said with a laugh.

"Do not tell me that without Lord Niklaus in London, there is no juicy gossip to be had! I am quite disappointed in you Mr Lockwood. Do you not know it is a guest's duty to bring intrigue to the captives of a house party." she said with a laugh.

"I did not know you felt that way, Miss Pierce. I though you were enjoying our little gathering." Elijah's voice rang out as he suddenly appeared, walking toward them over the grass.

"Well, I was... until I had an awful encounter, then the pleasure of it quite simply vanished for me." she said, turning to face ahead.

"What happened?" Elena asked in a concerned voice.

"I suggest you ask Lord Elijah" Katherine said, fighting her smile, and forcing a pained expression onto her naturally vivacious features. She felt him falter at her side at her words. Clearing his throat nervously, he spoke slowly,

" Am not quite sure to which incident you can be referring to Miss Pierce, though I am truly sorry if any upset has befallen you whilst you were my guest."

"My lord, you cannot possible be in any confusion as to the incident I am referring to..." she turned and glanced at him as she spoke, again hiding her smile at his concerned look.

"The one at the river of course!" she said, turned back around and continuing walking.

"Well, do not keep us in suspense, what happened at the river?" Caroline asked with a laugh, pulling her arm out of Tyler's to turn and look at those behind her. Coming to a stop, they all looked to Katherine and Elijah, whose face had actually turned a little pink.

"I insist that Lord Elijah tell the story, he shall do it better justice than I." Katherine said, her face the picture of innocence. She looked to him then, as did the rest of them.

"Well, Lord Elijah, put the ladies out their misery, I implore you!" Tyler said, laughing. Elijah turned his inscrutable gaze to Katherine, trying desperately to understand what she wanted from him. Clearing his throat, he regarded his hands as he started to speak,

"One morning I was returning from a meeting with the estate manager, when I saw one of our horses tied up at the river bank. I naturally went over to investigate. I found it was Miss Pierce who had ridden it there -" he stopped, glancing up at Katherine again, who was now regarding him with amusement, her head to the side, she seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

"And -" Elena prompted, eager to hear the rest.

"And she -" he started, and was suddenly interrupted by Katherine.

"Had fallen face first in the river, and swallowed half of it! I thought I might have drown if Lord Elijah had not happened by at that moment. It gave me quite the scare!" she said,

"Katherine! I told you that it was dangerous to go off alone everyday!" Elena gasped.

"I am quite well sister, do not worry, though you may thank Lord Elijah for my well being if you have a mind to. You see I was very scared and shocked, and he behaved like a complete gentleman, put me at ease and made me feel quite safe." she finished, flashing Elijah a sarcastic look as she did.

"Well thank goodness for that." Caroline said, turning and once again taking Tyler's arm and starting back toward the lake. Elena followed on and Katherine turned to go after them, jumping slightly as Elijah's hand suddenly clamped down on her arm.

"Are you quite finished playing with me, Miss Pierce? I shall not have the exposure of my behaviour dangled in front of me at every turn. I apologise for it, it was unforgivable. However, given your games, I have a hard time believing you to be upset by it."

"Is that so? You think I wouldn't be upset but almost drowning, just to be saved by a man who kisses me then leaves me by the shore, shaken and wet" she said pointedly, slipping her arm through his as they started to walk after the others.

"I apologise, and I shall do so again. I do not know what came over me. I have never acted so impulsively before, and I regret it deeply."

"Well, in that case you really do have something to apologise for." Katherine bit out, glancing at the hard expression on the handsome man walking beside her.

"May I ask what you mean?"

"You may, but I will not elaborate. Do you ever let someone in, Lord Elijah? Or have you determined to live above everyone, looking down on them from your tower forever?" she asked, a little angrily.

"I do not think myself above you, Miss Pierce, in fact, I try hard not to think of you at all" he muttered.

"May I ask what you mean?" she echoed his previous words.

"No, you may not" he said, glancing down at her with the slightest smile, yet it send heat flooding through her. Tucking his own hand around hers, they continued after the others.

"May I ask when I shall have the pleasure of escorting you out in London again, Miss Forbes?" Tyler asked as Elena and Caroline finished filling him in on the wedding plans.

"I believe I shall return with Katherine directly after the wedding" Caroline said, not missing the red stain that appeared on Elena's cheeks.

"I shall look forward to it. In fact, I was hoping we could spend a great deal more time together." he said, stopping and picking up her other hand, Caroline realised Elena had disappeared back to Katherine's side, who was some distance off.

"I would like that too"

"Would you? That means a lot to me, Caroline, as I am sure you have noticed, I find myself quite taken with you." he said candidly, and Caroline felt a warm, squirmy feeling in her stomach. It must be excitement, she surmised, though it didn't feel like it usually did.

"I confess, I had not considered finding a suitable wife in London when I came to the season. I have specific requirements, and unfortunately English girls do not quite meet them."

"That sounds quite alarming, may I ask what they are?" she laughed, trying to keep her tone light.

"Well, I travel frequently for my family business, in fact, about nine months of the year, I am abroad. I want a wife who will happily stay with the children, run my estate at home in Virginia in my absence. Someone capable and strong, someone I will dream off every night while I am gone." he finished, looking a closely at Caroline for her reaction. She tried to organise her thoughts, and process the information he had given her.

"I see, nine months is a very long time. Is it not?"

"I agree that it is, however, I see marriage as a partnership, a sharing of two lives, my wife will have her own duties and responsibilities, and I shall have mine. We may not spend as much time as I would wish for together, however the time we do share shall be all the more special." he said confidently, and Caroline realised how much thought he had put into it.

"Have I shocked you?" he asked, as the silence grew.

"No, not at all, I just wonder why you are telling it to me?" she almost stammered, buying time, her thoughts still a blur. Tyler was practically offering her the life she had imagined. Getting to go home, running her own house... her independence, with a partner that she was completely at ease with.

"I should think that obvious, my dear Caroline" he said gently, his voice like honey.

"Caroline! Did you see the fishes in the lake?" Katherine called, practically running to catch up to them. Flustered she stepped back, Tyler dropped her hands and she turned to the shining water, following Katherine to it's edge.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile so much! What do you guys think is going to happen? What is Rebekah and Damon's plan? What about Bonnie and Katherine? Who's going to get married first?**

**I've almost finished the next chapter... so inspire me to post asap! xx**


	11. X

**O.K, you guys motivated me with the lovely reviews, so I put some time into this today to get it finished...**

**The fateful night has arrived, I hope you enjoy it. I don't want to spoil anything, so check the bottom for a wee note on Klaus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline dressed for dinner, choosing the dress Tyler had given her. She felt nervous, though she was not sure why. Mikael had already left, though they would have a brief respite, as the Pierce's were to arrive in the morning, with other guests for the wedding.

She pulled on long gloves, and stroked the dress softly, thinking of Tyler buying it for her. She had been slightly taken aback by his reasonable and detailed layout of their future this afternoon, perhaps because she had no experience of that type of relationship, though she already knew it was what she needed. The reality would be more romantic than the proposition, she was sure, and what was romance anyway, other than the fine veil of deception people drew over them to hide the real state of affairs.

Making her way down to dinner, she entered the drawing room, surprised to see that she was among the first to appear. Tyler was there, talking with Elijah, Katherine and Kol were deep in conversation by the window, and she saw Klaus's broad back stiffen in response to her announcement, from his position by the fire. Turning slowly, her eyes met his, and his were cool, assessing as they swept her gown.

"Miss Forbes. You look stunning as always." Tyler said as he moved to her side, picking up her hand and kissing it. Caroline felt a blush sweep her cheeks, as she bobbed over the compliment, noticing out the corner of her eye Klaus turn back to the fire and his contemplation of it's fiery depths. She was brought a drink and gently sipped it, letting her attention wander as the men resumed talking of business and politics.

Spying Katherine alone by the window, she excused herself and joined her. Katherine looked beautiful tonight, if a little tense, by the way she gripped her glass tightly.

"Katherine, are you well? You seem..."

"I'm fine" she said with a brittle laugh, glancing around herself as she did. As her eyes roamed, she met Klaus's who had turned from his appreciation of the fire, and was now leaning against it, inspecting them a little. Katherine could not help a shiver running down her spine at his devilish expression, cast into harsh relief by the flames. Caroline followed her gaze, her eyes connecting with Klaus's, which she immediately dropped, and looked back to Katherine.

"That man. How can someone seem so frightening with just a look" she said quietly.

"He is not as frightening as he would have you believe." Caroline said, trying to comfort her friend, wondering why Klaus was acting particularly intimidating this evening.

" That, I am not sure I shall ever believe." Katherine muttered, turning back to Caroline wish a sad smile, and Caroline thought she must be worried about Elena still.

The dinner gong sounded, and Caroline looked around in surprise. Half the party had not yet appeared. Elijah excused himself frowning, and Tyler and Caroline exchanged amused glances. Kol returned to Katherine's side on the divan, and they shared an altogether more grim look, witnessed only by Klaus. Time played on, and the atmosphere in the room started to take on a strained air. Frequent glances were thrown to the door, and silences drew out. Klaus paced a little in front of the fire, before taking his leave and striding out the door. The remaining four looked at each other, in question.

"Perhaps they have taken ill?" Caroline suggested.

"I do hope not. My sister is the worst patient. She might yet make Niklaus look like a saint." Kol said with a small smile.

"I do believe that might be an impossible feat" Tyler said tightly, his foot starting to tap nervously.

* * *

Klaus strode down the hall, looking for his brother, or a sign of any of the missing guests. Reaching the study, he pushed open the door, finding Elijah sitting at his desk, a letter in front of him. His face was a white mask of shock. Feeling tension settle in his gut, Klaus advanced.

"Brother, what is it. What has happened? Where is our sister? Miss Pierce?" he asked impatiently. Elijah continued to stare at him, speechless, until Klaus slammed his hand on the table,

"Elijah!" he roared, waking his brother from his stupor.

"Gone. They are gone."

* * *

Caroline heard the shouts echo through the house from the drawing room. Standing in confusion, she followed Kol and Katherine to the door and out into the corridor. She saw a commotion coming from the study, and suddenly Klaus was striding down the hall toward them, his face was a blank mask. Pushing past them, he took the stairs, two at a time, and upstairs she could hear him ripping open the guest room doors.

"Ladies, Mr Lockwood, please excuse my brother, it seems something has happened. Please continue without us and proceed to dinner." Kol said politely, already ushering them back toward the dining room. Caroline swallowed a protest. What could she possibly say? Her and Klaus may be friends, but they weren't really supposed to be. It wasn't her place to worry about him. She tried to smile reassuringly, and ignore the tight feeling in her chest, that seeing Klaus's face filled with anger and humiliation, had caused.

Reaching Rebekah's room, he wrenched open the door, a cursory look confirming that she was not there. Disbelief overwhelmed him, and feeling his anger disappear he sat on the bed, what had she done? he asked himself. Glancing around, he saw a letter propped on the nightstand, baring his sister's lovely writing.

_Nik,_

_As you are reading these words, I must assume that I have now departed successfully, with Miss Pierce and Stefan and Damon Salvatore._

_I do not know how you will be feeling at this news, though I can surely guess. You hate to feel betrayed, but know this dear brother, everything I have done tonight has been for you, for my love for you._

_You cannot marry Miss Pierce, and I can no longer stand idly by as the day approaches when our father will force you to do so. You have suffered enough, dear one, and I cannot fail to act when your entire future happiness is in jeopardy._

_Do not come after us, we have several hours advantage, and shall not stop until we reach our goal. I shall not write it here, though I am sure you can guess it._

_I am setting you free, dearest one. Free to follow your heart, where ever it takes you, though I know you shall not dally, as father's wrath is sure to be directed at us all._

_Follow your heart Nik, as I am following mine._

_Your most devoted sister,_

_R_

He could barely take in the letter, so overwhelming were it's contents. His sister was helping Elena and Stefan Salvatore to elope. They must be headed for Gretna Green at this very moment. It was madness. Mikael would surely punish her, in the worst way he could imagine. These thoughts all collided into one, along with the delayed realisation – that he wouldn't have to marry Elena Pierce. His wedding was off. He was free once more. But at what cost, he though bitterly, thinking of his sister's sacrifice. He was supposed to be the one who looked after her.

And once Mikael found out, it may all be for nothing, he might force Klaus to challenge Stefan Salvatore... these thoughts whirled around in him, and his confusion threatened to overwhelm him. He would end up married to Elena, with blood on his hands.

He had to think, there had to be a way out of this mess... he looked up at as Kol suddenly appeared at the door.

"Brother, we must talk" Kol said as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Dinner was subdued and bizarre, with the three remaining guests at the Mikaelson estate jumping every time a door slammed. They rushed through their food, and Caroline was glad to depart to her room when she was finished. She had the most awful feeling of foreboding, not helped by her continued ignorance of the situation, and the remaining Mikaelsons' refusal to tell them what was going on. Elijah kept telling them everything was fine, and that everyone should retire early tonight, and resolve all tomorrow.

She had not seen Klaus or Kol again. She asked Katherine to come to her room, so they would talk, but Katherine's eyes were glassy with wine and she begged off due to a headache. So, alone Caroline returned to her room, sitting at her dressing table, deciding not to wait for a maid, brushed out her hair, and changed into her sleeping clothes. It had been such a strange night, she knew she would never sleep, so arranged herself on the pillows and picked up her book. Elena and Stefan had done something rash, she felt it in her bones, however what part did Rebekah and Damon play? She wondered.

* * *

"What was she thinking? How could she do this?"

"She did it for you brother, can you not see that?" Kol said calmly, watching as Klaus's moods shifted.

"Rebekah aside, will the Pierce's even accept this union?" Klaus asked, watching Kol settle down at his sister's desk.

"We believe they will. Mr Pierce has a particular fondness for Miss Elena, and we believe that he wants to see her happy at all costs." Klaus sat also, shaking his head, the feeling of shock finally wearing off. He began to think more strategically,

"Father shall not accept it. He wants the Pierces' money. He will not stop until he gets it." Klaus said, watching his brother nod in agreement.

"You are right. He might try to force you to challenge Mr Salvatore for her honour. You have been engaged for months, it would be acceptable. Or - " Kol trailed off,

"Or-" Klaus prompted.

"Or – there is always Miss Katherine." he said, seeing the effect of his words rocket through his brother. Klaus dropped his head into his hands and squeezing hard.

"Mrs Pierce is as eager for a title as ever. It matters not which you marry, and society would accept it as a suitable arrangement, considering her sister's behaviour." Kol said.

"Rebekah has not ruined herself, for me to marry another Pierce" Klaus said roughly, standing up and starting to pace. The only sound in the silence was his footsteps and the gently ticking of the clock on the mantle. Kol finally found his voice, and with trepidation, spoke quietly,

"There is another way" Klaus came to stop in front of him, laughing humourlessly at the situation.

"Please, enlighten me brother, for there is none I see at present."

"Miss Caroline Forbes." Kol his brother's face close in as he said the name, and Klaus turned away to the window, bracing his hands on the sill.

"Why would you think her an option?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

"Because brother, I know how you feel about her." he stiffened as Klaus whirled toward him,

"What is it exactly that you think you know?"

"I know you made advances on her, and that she spurned you, the night she hurt her ankle. I know that you beat two men half to death for touching her, the same ones who later got their revenge on you. I know you offered to make her your mistress..." Kol trailed off, standing as Klaus closed the gap between them with a single step and hauled him up.

"How can you know such things?"

"Rebekah heard you talking, in her room in London. The rest I heard from Miss Bennet, Caroline's confidant." Klaus looked at him a second longer, then pushed him abruptly away. Turning he returned to the window.

"It matters not. She would not have me." Klaus said softly, and Kol could hear his brother's pain in every word.

"She cares for you" Kol stated, watching Klaus shake his head.

"No, she feels for me... sympathy, pity, perhaps compassion. Nothing more"

"It is not true. She cannot stop herself from the feelings she is developing for you. But she is afraid. Something happened to her parents when she was young, she is scared of loving too much, of being abandoned by the one she loves..." Klaus listened in silence, trying to take in his brother's words.

"There is something else, it is Elijah. He knows nothing of all of this. But, he has fallen himself of late, for Katherine." Klaus looked at him in surprise.

"Katherine Pierce and mild mannered Elijah, my, my." he said, turning again to the night, his mind racing.

"Why can he not admit to it and put an end to all of this?" he asked frustrated.

"You know Elijah, he will move at his usual pace, and do you really think father would let you out of this mess unscathed. You are going to end up married, the only choice you have to make tonight is to whom it will be..."

"Caroline Forbes will not marry me willingly, even if she feels something for me. I – scared her, when we first met, and many a time since then. She expects the worst from me I'm afraid."

"Well, not to put too delicate a point on it brother, but what do you want? Do you want a life married to someone else, or do you want her... because, this is your chance, your only chance. If you care about her... you must seize this opportunity, or lose her forever... Tyler Lockwood is set to propose." Kol said calmly, the news hitting Klaus and making his fist clench up and a snarl escape his throat.

"He barely knows her." he bit out, pacing again.

"Well, I had the opportunity to speak to him a little about his future plans today. He plans on his wife running his estate in Virginia, popping out children, which he will return three months of every year to produce." Klaus collapsed onto a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"That is unfathomable. How could he bear the separation? Caroline will think it is what she wants, but she will slowly diminish under such an arrangement..." he whispered, glancing up as his brother leaned forward, looking at him intently.

"Well, go and save her from it then."

* * *

The crackle of the fire was the only accompaniment to his tortured thoughts as he sat in his study, the shadows shrouding the walls, half way through his decanter of Scotch.

He fancied that he was deliberating with himself... deciding the best course of action... for her. But it was not true – the moment he had read Rebekah's note, he had known what he was going to do. Caroline Forbes was light and goodness, where he was only shadow and pain. He needed her. And he was a selfish man.

She would forgive him eventually, as she had all his past transgressions, because that was her nature.

He had to have her, there was no other option – marry another, a girl his elder brother loved?

To allow the single most captivating women he had ever met to marry another and ship off to live an affection-less life on the other side if the world? No, from the moment when he had first met her frank gaze, he had known that he would move mountains to have her.

She saw a different man when she looked at him, different from what anyone else had ever seen... different than the man his father saw when he looked at him. Perhaps his mother would have looked at him that way... if he could remember her. Caroline looked at him, and he believed she could really see him, not his sordid reputation or controversial parentage.

She looked at him, as though he were a man capable of good, someone she might be proud of. He desperately needed her, to see himself through her eyes, and in return, he would dedicate his life to making her happy.

Taking another deep drink he grimaced. However, that would not be enough to convince her, to give in to her desire for him. She desired him, he had seen it, her feelings for him scared her, and that could only be a positive thing.

But, she was strong willed, and brave, and she would not throw herself into a relationship she feared without a fight. He hoped he would be able to what he must, to make her forever his... and realised there is nothing he wouldn't do.

* * *

The first thing that alerted her to the presence in her room, was the slight stirring of the air. As though something terribly warm had come in to the cool space. Shifting, she felt the book she had been reading when she had fallen asleep fall to the floor. Coming awake at the sound, she sat upright slowly, stretching her arms above her head. She must have been more tired than she had realised. What an odd night, and where in god's name were Elena and Rebekah, she wondered as she stood, suddenly thirsty. Walking in the semi darkness over to her pitcher, she poured a generous glass and settled in the chair by the window to drink it. Casting her eyes up to Klaus's window, she felt a small flash of disappointment at it's emptiness, and a deepening of worry for her sister. What could be keeping him at this hour, it must be something serious. Without warning, she felt a prickling on the back of her neck.

Feeling her whole body tense, she slowly turned her head and searched the dimly lit room. She couldn't see anything, the shadows concealing most of the large space.

"Is someone there?" she asked in a whisper, and waited with bated breath. No one answered, and feeling slightly foolish she turned back to the window, gasped aloud to realise someone now stood in front of it.

"Klaus! You scared me! What has brought you here at this hour?" she asked, going from relieved to nervous very quickly as she took in his intense expression and his askew dinner attire. He smiled a little at her, and she realised he must be deeply upset about Elena, of course, why else would he risk coming into her room at this hour, alone.

"I missed you" he said quietly, making Caroline's heart rate shoot even further up.

"What are you talking about? Where is Elena?"

"Gone... gone, gone away." He said with a laugh.

"Gone where?" Caroline asked, as she slowly stood up, trying to wrap her arms around the extremely thin material of her sleeping gown. His eyes drifted over her,

"You really are an angel..." he breathed, taking in her sweet body's outline through the gauzy material, her hair, silver in the moonlight falling around her shoulders.

"Gone where?" she demanded again.

"Escaped... with my sister and the Salvatores." he elaborated, mirroring her movement by standing up.

"What! This is impossible! She shall be ruined." Caroline cried, stepping back and moving to the wardrobe, hunting for her dressing gown.

"No, she has already found a man to marry her in her compromised state" he said, smiling a little cynically.

"Stefan" Caroline whispered, all the pieces falling into place.

"But what of Rebekah?"

"My sister has decided to take my happiness into her own hands, it seems"

"So, she is helping them to elope?"

"She is" he confirmed as Caroline finally found the garment and wrapped it around herself.

"I cannot believe it... Mr Pierce... your father?! What shall they do when they find out?" she cried, her mind trying to grasp the consequences of her friend's actions.

"Mr Pierce shall accept it, he dotes on Elena, does he not?"

"What about you? You are released from marrying Elena?" she said stupidly, aware of the ridiculousness of the statement, even while she said it, but unsure of what else to say.

"Does it please you?" he asked, watching her reaction closely. Caroline opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again, taken aback by the emotions rushing through her.

"It doesn't concern me" she finally said, then continued,

"Your father will release you from the obligation to the Pierces completely?"

"Perhaps, though not from marrying anyone else my father manages to find for me... unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless I am already married." he said and he looked up fully at her then, his eyes pinning her with a look that made her heart stop beating. Feeling it clamour into her mouth she spoke as smoothly as possible.

"Klaus, why are you here?" she forced any sign of tremble from it, she stood her ground. He smiled a little sadly at her.

"I would think you'd figured it out by now..." he said, slowly standing from his leaning position, the light of the moon framing him through the open curtains.

"I will not marry you" she said bravely, once again standing her ground as he prowled toward her, his eyes dark, his features cast in shadow.

"I know. Not of your own volition." he murmured, and to her horror, reached up to his neck and started to undo his cravat. Her eyes widened as it fell to the floor. Now backing up, her eyes never leaving his, she held her hands out in front of her, trying to force a reasonable, light tone.

"Your father shall never accept me. I am an orphan, I am nothing" she said.

"You are everything" he said calmly, still advancing toward her.

"Klaus, please do not do something we shall both regret"

"I shan't regret it" he murmured, his jacket joined his cravat on the floor, her eyes widened again.

"What about me? What about what I want?" she cried, the back of her legs hitting against the bed, a feeling of terror racing through her.

"You want me, you are just afraid of it, I will make you happy, and you will love me back, in time" he said as he unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"I cannot love you!" she cried, edging to the right, hoping to get around him, then screaming as his arm shot out, pulling her roughly to him. Up close, holding her face near his, she saw his tormented eyes, bloodshot and pained.

"You can. I have to believe that you can, for if you can't... no one can" he whispered and lowered his mouth to hers. Her protest was swallowed by the kiss, the kiss that sent stars spinning behind her eyes, her knees felt as though she had just stepped into jelly, and she found herself folding down, like a puppet let off it's strings. His strong arms were there to catch her however, and she felt him lift her, and then the next thing she knew, the soft bed was under her back. His lips teased and pulled at hers, demanded acknowledgement. It was maddening, how he evaded any of her attempts at escape, and more maddening still the sense of loss she felt when he finally pulled away.

"Caroline – you are meant to be mine, as I am meant to be yours" he whispered, his hands cupping her face, and his eyes intent on hers. Coming back to her senses, she gathered her strength and slapped him as best she could from her prone position. His head turned and she went to roll off the bed. As her feet touched the floor, she made to flee, suddenly realising that he had a tight hold of the long material of her dressing gown, and was holding her in place, effectively imprisoning her in the garment. Ceasing her struggle, she turned to face him, feeling tears threaten.

"How can you do this to me? I was to have a choice... don't take it from me... it's all I have" she whispered.

"You have so much more, I want to give you the world, family, love... everything you dream of"

"I do not dream of that kind of love."

"Why? Why does it scare you?"

"Why do you care?" she shouted back, frustrated by her inability to move.

"Because I want to take care of you... I need you -" he said, suddenly quiet, his eyes so lost, looking so very like the little lost boy he was. Her heart moved, it was far from immune to him after all, and she hated to see him suffer.

Coming back toward him, she gathered her courage, and gently place a hand on his head, running her hands through his golden curls. His shoulders sagged and she pulled his head against her stomach, cradling it gently, smoothing down the springy curls.

As much as she wanted run from him now, his words held a lot of truth, but what she said was also true, she just had to make him understand that. His arms went around her, and she murmured,

"All will be well, do not fret. You are not so lost that you cannot be found." she said gently, feeling his arms go around her. After a while, she felt him calm, and she sat beside him on the bed, dropping her hand to his, intertwining her fingers in his. He look at their joined hands with such a look of hope, it broke her heart.

"Klaus. I cannot deny that I feel something for you. I am not a liar, and it is clear to both of us that there is something between us. Yet, we are not meant to be man and wife. We would destroy each other."

"You are wrong, man and wife is exactly what we are supposed to be. If only you'd stop denying it to yourself. I know it Caroline, even if you don't. You will understand it in time, and once my father has his way, it shall be too late. No, it must be now." he said, and she had barely a moment to look to his face before he drove her back to the bed once more.

She cried out as his strong hands came down on her shoulders, pinning her under him. All thoughts flew from her mind as she saw him kneeing over her, his face more set than she'd ever seen it.

"Klaus" she pleaded,

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not even going to touch you. I just need for them to find us here together. " he murmured back and she saw the single minded determination in his eyes, and felt it in his hands. This was the man who hurt women because they asked him to, a man who enjoyed it. This was the man she had first met, the abusive, selfish monster, who took what he wanted, everyone else be damned. She had been a fool to think he was different toward her, that she could save him. Holding her hands with one hand, he ran his hand down the side of her cheek, and her heart beat shuddered in response.

Ignoring her traitorous body, she waited until his hand was level with her mouth, and turned her face to his palm, surprising him with a gently kiss pressed on to one of his fingers. Without warning, as his guard was dropped, she quickly latched onto his finger with her teeth and bit down as hard as she could.

He let out an almighty roar, and let go of her hands, seizing her opportunity, she kicked at him with all her might, finally freeing her legs. Standing she whirled back just as he jumped off the bed, bringing her knee up as hard as she could, she connected with his most sensitive place, as his hand grabbed onto her dressing gown. He sank to his knees, his eyes pleasing with her, again holding her in place with her clothes.

"Caroline – do not do this, do not throw us away" he bit out, and his eyes searing into hers, she deliberately slipped her arms out of her dressing gown, and ran to the door, leaving him holding the pile of fabric. She pulled open the door of her room and ran as fast as she could down the hall. She panicked about where to go. Of all the people here, there was only two she trusted. Gasping for breath she knocked urgently on Katherine's door. For an agonizing moment, she thought she wasn't going to answer, though finally the door creaked open and Caroline fell through the gap and into her friend's room.

"Caroline! What happened?" Katherine cried as Caroline pulled the door closed and locked it, and collapsed in her sister's arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure? I am afraid. What if you foresaw their futures wrong...? She was so scared..." Katherine's whisper was desperate and her eyes wild as she looked at Bonnie.

"Katherine, I promise, I am not wrong." she griped her friend's arm gently.

"Katherine, trust me. My brother shall not hurt her, I give you my word." Kol said, his eyes meeting Bonnie's as he swore it. Bonnie held his gaze for a moment, before turning back to her potions, resuming her mixing of clear liquids.

"After this night, the changes we make, cannot be allowed to be undone. It is the only way" she said calmly, moving with concentration.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Katherine asked, her voice rising hysterically toward the end.

"Because I love her, and sometimes, we must do difficult things for those we love." Bonnie said, a tone of steel. Kol looked between the two women, and shook his head.

Trust his brother to do things in the worst possible way. He could have romanticised her, seduced her, gained her trust... instead he had let his desperation shine through, resorting to the only type of behaviour he knew. Klaus had always been more familiar with force than kindness. Kol's heart went out to Caroline, he knew how scared she must be now, though he had seen with his own eyes the sparks between them. She cared for his brother, he was sure of it, so why did she deny her own heart so?

.

.

.

.

.

.

A knock at the door sent Caroline scurrying up, griping a heavy candle stick, she stood behind it.

"Caroline, it is me" Katherine said, and Caroline sighed in relief. Putting down the candlestick, she opened the door, before quickly slamming it shut again, turning the lock.

"Did you see anyone outside?"

"No one, I think he must have given up on you" Katherine said with a lopsided smile, sitting beside Caroline on the bed, running her hand up and down her back.

"Here, some of Bonnie's tea. It shall help you relax" Katherine said, passing her the tea. Caroline murmured her thanks as she settled back a little on the pillows and raised the cup to her mouth, sipping the tea.

"Did you know of their plans? Elena and Stefan. I can't believe it, though at the same time, I can't imagine another resolution for her." Caroline said, watching as Katherine went to sit at her dressing table, picking up her brush and pulling it in long strokes through her mahogany hair.

"I knew that she cared deeply for him, and him her. I am not sorry, even if it means our family name is ruined. I made a promise... you see... a long time ago." Katherine said softly, her eyes lost in her reflection in the mirror, Caroline wondered if she was seeing herself or Elena.

"A promise?" Caroline asked, feeling the tea start to relax her.

"Yes, I promised Bonnie, on the night that Elena almost died. She asked me if I would do whatever it took to save her, to sacrifice anything to protect her... I didn't hesitate." Caroline suddenly felt such a deep feeling of relaxation, it passed over her in a wave, and she set her cup down to steady herself, seeing too late that her focus was off, and the cup spilt on the floor, rolling under the bed.

Suddenly Katherine was before her, sitting on the bed, gripping her hands in hers, her eyes urgent and earnest.

"I didn't know then, that I would end up having another sister, who I loved just as much... I didn't know" she trailed off, and Caroline felt her head fall back, unable to hold it up anymore, the exhaustion was overwhelming. Her limbs were so heavy, the softness crept through her,

"The tea" she murmured, her eyes struggling to make out Katherine's face, which was now streaked with tears. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she struggled to open them, seeing Katherine stand up and walk away from her.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" Katherine sobbed, as she reached out for the key in the lock of the door.

"No-" Caroline tried to shout, but it came out a whisper. Katherine turned the key, and the door opened slowly. Caroline's eyes fluttered again, but she saw Klaus's tall figure fill the doorframe, he moved toward her, as if through a dream. She tried to protest as he scooped her up, holding her close to his chest, he carried from Katherine's room, Caroline's head rolled, her hand reaching out to her friend, with the last of her strength, her fingers trailing in the empty air.

The last thing she saw was his blonde stubble, and his full lips, as drained of colour as they were tonight. His blue eyes looked down at her, pained and tender, and she felt like she drifted away in them as her consciousness finally slipped into darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A little intense I know! What I really wanted to address, in anticipation of those who are finding Klaus a little too dark here... it is what I was kind of going for... he is not redeemed yet - far from it. He is still crass and selfish and doesn't know how to act differently. Caroline see's a better version of him, but he is not that man yet, far from it... even though he has started to change for her.**

**Anyway! Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated...!**

**Next chapter setting - the road to Gretna Green. **


	12. XI

**You guys blew me away with the reviews! Thank you so much... by far the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter. It means so much to me that you take the time to write these amazing reviews, the long and very thought provoking ones or even just a couple of lines of encouragement. It does encourage me a lot, as I am still fairly to new to the world fanfic!**

**I know the last chapter threw up a lot of character questions, and was a little controversial... however, something I love about the show, and try to bring to my stories is the many facets of people, driven by different things, each with their own motivations and interests to protect. No one in my story is perfect... and it is their flaws that I find interesting. Thank you so much for the views of the Guest (sorry, don't know your name!) Maevelin and KoffeeKath who discussed Katherine and Bonnie's actions- your opinions really mean a lot to me, and I am glad you feel invested in the characters enough to have a reaction! As I say above, these actions will have their own consequences.**

**Ok. enough blethering - on to Gretna Green, and back to the Mikaelson estate, as I just couldn't leave you guys hanging! (No Beta, so please forgive errors)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the carriage rattled into Shrewsbury, Rebekah started to feel as though she had been born in the damn contraption, so dim was the memory of solid ground under her feet.

They had barely stopped , only to change horses and the constant travel was wearing her to the bone. She guessed Elena must feel the same, but she was so too saintly to complain. Rebekah on the other hand had no problem.

"Mr Salvatore. I insist that we rest the night here. This is preposterous. My brother is not going to be coming after us." she said with a sigh, as she stepped to the door of the finally motionless carriage. As she made it to the first step, her underused legs suddenly buckled and she went flying forward, stopped short by a sudden impact with Damon's chest as he caught her under the arms. Her breath flew out of her as he slowly lowered her to the ground, and she looked up at his grin.

"Do not suppose for one moment that saving me from falling flat in my face forgives you for forcing us to travel night and day in that horrible box" she said, flicking his hands off her disdainfully. Damon bit back his smile, and bowed in mock seriousness before her,

"Of course Lady Rebekah, rest assured that next time I shall not bother." he said, and laughed as she smacked him hard on the chest. As Stefan helped Elena down from the carriage, Rebekah turned purposefully toward the inn they were outside. It was small and quaint, with charming brickwork and painted wood. The courtyard was quiet busy with other carriages, stable hands caring for the horses and such. Rebekah strode across the slick cobbles. Damon appeared at her side,

"Allow me to speak to the innkeeper" he said, and received only a scornful glance as she strode on.

"Lady Rebekah, do you not think it wiser for me to make arrangements for us? It might look odd for a woman to be holding the purse strings in a party containing men." he said, again hiding his smile, as he knew the effect his words would have.

Stopping, she whirled to face him, about to tell him exactly what she thought of his wise suggestion, when she saw several stable hands in the yard looking at them. Forcing a smile, she turned her voice as sugary sweet as possible.

"Why yes, dear brother, I guess that would be best." and dropped the heavy purse of coins at his feet. Storming ahead, she tried to ignore his chuckle.

"Lady Rebekah does punish Damon something awful, doesn't she?" Elena said as she took Stefan's arm over the slippery ground.

"Nothing more than he deserves, I am sure" Stefan said lightly, watching Elena carefully, ready to catch her if she fell. He had come this far, and defied this many people.. her safety was in his hands. The enormity of what they had done, and where they were going was almost overwhelming, but as she looked up at him, when her foot slipped and his arm steadied her, he knew he would do it again one hundred times over.

His only worry was the state of affairs they had left at home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The common room was loud and crowded, and Rebekah pressed herself against a rough wooden beam to avoid a couple kissing on a bench. Inching around them, she found a table that looked relatively clean, and was thankfully empty, and sat at it, looking around her for a server of some sort.

"I thought I asked you to wait for me to escort you" Damon's voice veiled his anger at her venturing into a public common room alone, as he slipping into the chair opposite her.

"Well, I was hungry, and I grew tired of waiting for you. It really is shameful when a man's toilette takes longer than a lady's" she said sweetly, turning her attention to the serving girl as she rushed over and plonked two overspilling plates in front of them. Her smile soon vanished as she inspected the food.

"Slops for dinner?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That is what the majority of your countrymen eat everyday. Now, be a lady and don't embarrass the hostess" Damon said, tearing a thick chunk of roughly hewn bread and dipping it into the stew. Rebekah watched as his eyes closed in bliss as he put the steaming hot morsel in his mouth. Copying his actions, she pulled a piece of bread off, and soaked it in the hot, oily stew, before putting it in her mouth.

Slowly chewing, she swallowed and found Damon's eyes watching her speculatively.

"Well?"

"It is not too awful" she said, reaching out for a larger piece of bread.

"I see Stefan is not hungry either. Elena and him are truly a match made in heaven" she said some time later as she wiped the last of the stew from the bowl, a little disappointed that it was finished so soon.

"Here, try this" Damon said as he grabbed a couple of glasses of ale from a passing girl.

"What is it?"

"It is certainly not champagne, but it shall help you relax and sleep well tonight."

"I should think being allowed to lie in a bed might have the same effect." she said, raising the glass to her lips. As she sipped at the drink, she tilted her head back and looked at him.

"Well, any regrets?" she asked. Damon shifted down in his seat becoming more comfortable.

"None. And you?"

"No... though I cannot help but be apprehensive of my brothers reactions."

"I though you said your younger brother already knew."

"He did, but he was the only one. He was sure that helping Elena and Stefan was the right thing to do..."

"What will Lord Niklaus do? How can you be sure that he will not challenge Stefan?" Damon said, gripping his glass at the thought of his younger brother facing Niklaus Mikaelson in a duel.

"He shan't. He never wanted to marry Elena. He will glad of the freedom. I am sure he has other interests to protect." she said, a slight smile forming as she drank.

"What of your father however? He is not a man to trifle with."

"If my brother and yours both refuse to fight, there is nothing he can do to them." she stated admiantly, Damon shook his head at her a little.

"You really do not understand men, do you my lady?" Rebekah was taken aback by his soft words, and the highly personal tone.

"I understand my brother."

"You implied he has other interests?" she nodded,

"Yes, Caroline Forbes." she said, unable to contain her smile as she said it. Perhaps, someday soon, her close friend would become her sister too.

"Caroline? You know this for a fact?" Damon said, leaning back as Rebekah nodded.

"And the lady? Are you sure she returns his affections?"

"How could she not? Given time, she will love him, Niklaus has a way with women, believe me, I have witnessed it often enough. She already feels for him, and once he wins her over... they will be a happy match."

"What of Tyler Lockwood? Or have you forgotten about him?"

"I have not. I confess, his arrival was disappointing, but he has met Caroline so few times, there is no chance of a proposal before my brother has time to woo her, lest you forget, her heart is already open to him."

"I hope, for all our sakes, you are right"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, feeling the room spin a little, before settling into place. A cool breeze was blowing through the light, airy space and for a moment, she was relaxed and happy. Then with sickening clarity, the previous night came rushing back.

Klaus, his urgent eyes, strong hands, running, the tea... Katherine and Bonnie. Feeling sick to her stomach, she went to throw a hand over her eyes, her head beginning to pound. He had taken her, carried her back to her room. Lying very still, she became aware of the sound of light breathing that was not her own. Fighting down the urge to scream, she slowly turned her head to the other side of the bed.

He was sleeping on his front, his face turned away from her, his smooth skin and the clean lines of his bare back disappearing into the sheets, pulled waist high. He was so close, mere inches from her. Swallowing her panic, she very gently propped herself up on her elbows, surveying the room. It was a mess. His clothes were strewn all over, crowned by her torn dressing gown, looking like garments that had been ripped off in passion. Gasping she looked down at herself, relieved that her she still wore her sleeping gown. What had happened after she fell asleep? She wondered frantically. She focused on her body for a moment, nothing felt different, she was not hurt, he hadn't... Well, she didn't think he had. Would she even know?

"I don't understand where everyone is! I demand that someone tell me!" an angry voice rang out outside her door, getting closer.

"Please, Mrs Pierce, if you would just allow me to show to your rooms..." Caroline heard Elijah's voice as it come to her door.

Fear shot through her, clutching the covers under her chin, along with the nausea, she could barely move, realising she should run, hide, do something. She made to jump out the bed, and squealed when a hard hand clamped down on her arm. Turning, she saw Klaus had come awake, although he hadn't moved yet. His hand was around her wrist, and his closed expression gave him no clue as to his thoughts.

"What have you done?" she cried, trying to wrench her hand from him.

"What I had to" he whispered back, his eyes taking in her trembling fingers, her scared eyes, already swelling from more tears, her complexion pale.

"I shall never forgive you for this" she promised as she raised her eyes to the door, which was now opening. It seemed to her as though the next few minutes seemed to unfold as though she was watching a play. All the characters said their lines, performed all their actions... but none of it was real, and she was merely a spectator.

Isobel Pierce pushed passed Elijah into the room. Her shrieks were deafening, and John followed right behind her, his angry voice demanding,

"Where is my daughter, she shouldn't see this!" he roared, his eyes fixing on Katherine as she stood shaking in the doorway.

"Where is your sister?" he shouted again, wrapping his arms around his wife, who was moaning loudly,

"She is gone" Katherine whispered, very quietly, however it was enough to still Isobel's sobs as she lifted her head and pinned her daughter with a furious look.

"Gone where?" she barked.

"To Gretna Green... with Stefan Salvatore." Katherine dropped their eyes, her cheeks glowing bright red, her hands twisting. Isobel's eyes bulged for a moment, and without another sound, she fainted dead away in her husband's arms. Exclaiming, Elijah rushed to help John hold her up, turning to call to Kol who was standing in the door with Katherine.

"Fetch Miss Bennet! We shall take her to her rooms, where it is quiet." he said as he cast his eyes in the direction of the bed and the scene that had just exploded all their lives. Kol left quickly, and Elijah and John picked up Isobel, as footmen came in to help. Making toward the door, John turned on the threshold, his eyes raking over Klaus, and Caroline's tearstained face.

"You are the devil made flesh." he muttered, encountering a closed and aggressive look from Klaus, as he sat up slowly. He turned and left with his wife and Elijah. Silence surged back in, though Caroline was sure that the horrific scene would stay with her always. A strangled sob erupted from her chest as she ripped her arm away from Klaus and pushed herself out of the bed. Katherine rushed forward, picking her dressing gown off the floor and put it around her shoulders.

"Caroline. I am so sorry. Please -" Caroline took a moment to breath, pushing her tears aside, whirled around to face her, her face carefully blank of emotion,

"Please what?"

"Please forgive me"

Caroline looked at the girl who had been a sister to her. A girl who had always been a little too impulsive, a little too reckless and who they had all allowed to believe her actions had no consequences. Katherine's hands were still on her shoulders, and Caroline gently picked them off, letting them drop,

"Don't touch me. We are not friends. Not sisters... not anymore" Caroline said, her cold tone breaking Katherine's heart.

"But I did it for you, for Elena... I love you both." Caroline turned away from her and went to the window, looking for the comfort she usually found in the cacophony of green that always greeted her. But nothing greeted her that morning but rain. The clouds were grey and the wind lashed the rain against the glass. The lake a murky, dull colour, she felt it reflected the state of her soul.

"Leave" she said shortly, ignoring Katherine's sobs. Turning her head slightly, she caught Klaus's eye as he longed back against the pillow, the sheet pooled around his waist, silently observing the exchange between the girls.

"You can leave too." she said coldly. Before he could respond a knock at the door sounded, and Elijah stepped into the room. Quickly surveying the mess and Caroline's ripped robe, an expression of compassion came over his features. His eyes creased in pity for her, the beautiful, strong girl who had brought a little sunshine into all their lives, despite her dark past, and who he could not see anywhere right now.

Crossing the room to her, he poured a glass of water for her, and set in in her hand, then urged her to sit, draping a blanket over her. His brother had done this. He had ruined this lovely girl. He had forced himself on her, there was no other explanation. All because Elena Pierce had run off with the Salvatore boy. Turning he strode to the bed in a couple of steps, and grabbed his brother, hauling him out of the bed, he growled,

"What have you done Niklaus!" he held him at arms length, and his brother, surprisingly did not try to escape.

"It is none of your concern brother." he said, with almost a smirk, and that small expression was too much. Elijah raised his fist and connected with Klaus's face in a flash. He stumbled back, steadying himself before he stood again and smiled,

"Is that it brother?" Elijah hit him again, his anger expanding at his brother cavalier attitude toward his behaviour toward Caroline. Pausing as Klaus went down on one knee, he wondered briefly why he had not raised a hand to defend himself. Katherine, who had pressed herself into a corner, with her hands covering her mouth, tears still running down her face, screamed as Elijah landed a final punch, which connected with Klaus's nose, a solid crunch arising.

Fighting for composure, Elijah stepped back, cradling his knuckles, watched his brother struggle to raise his head, when he did, blood flowed freely from his nose. He stood slowly, swaying, his hands and face covered in blood, it dripped down his bare chest.

"Well, well. Where is my ever appropriate and restrained brother today? Perhaps we are not so different, you and I"

"Do not insult me. I already long to finish this."

"So finish it" Klaus said, his voice thick with blood. Elijah saw Caroline, behind her brother, still sitting in the window, she hadn't turned her head once. He swallowed his anger, and realised that this shouldn't be about his brother.

"You are not worth the trouble Niklaus" he said calmly and walked away. He came to Katherine's side who was shaking, crying almost uncontrollably.

"And she is? Why don't you ask Miss Katherine about her part in this?" Klaus taunted, watching as his insufferably moral brother stiffened with surprise, turning to Katherine.

"What does he speak of?" he asked, his tone insistent.

"Nothing – I..." Katherine trailed off, caught in Elijah's gaze.

"You had something to do with this?" Elijah surmised slowly, looking between Klaus's gloating look and Katherine's incredibly guilty one.

"I- I thought I was doing what was best for her" Katherine whispered, jumping with fright as Elijah hit the wall beside her, his rage overtaking him.

"You think this is what was best for her? She is your friend... your sister! God damn you!" he roared as he turned away from her, the sight of her trembling and pleading eyes irritating him, after he knew she had helping cause it. This girl, who had drawn him in so effortlessly, who had impressed him with her love and devotion to her family.

"I have misjudged you, clearly." he said, clearing his throat, he went back to Caroline's side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Miss Forbes, I shall send Miss Bennet to you, once she is finished with Mrs Pierce."

"Don't. I do not wish to see her." Caroline said, and Elijah felt a second blow as he realised the true extent of the betrayal. Squeezing her shoulder,

"Very well" he murmured. "Is there anything I can do to ease your suffering?" he asked, and Caroline turned to him, her face softening for the first time,

"Just, take her away, I can't look at her." she asked gently, and Elijah nodded. Moving to the door, he grabbed Katherine by the elbow and jerked her with him.

"Niklaus, if you have any decency whatsoever, you would leave Miss Forbes to compose herself." he said from the entryway.

"Miss Forbes is my concern now, so just leave us, unless you'd like to finish beating me bloody" Klaus said menacingly, tired of the crying and screams, and desperately wanting some time alone with Caroline. It was awful, more awful than he had expected. Her face, she looked completely broken, not a hint of her light anywhere. What had he done?

The silence of the empty room washed over them, and suddenly he had never felt more awkward or nervous. Moving slowly, as to not alarm her, he went to the window, leaning against the frame, though he found her eyes were focused on some distant point. She didn't acknowledge him, didn't seem to see him. Regret choked him, and shame... the shame was overwhelming.

"Caroline-" he said softly, wishing she would look and him, shout and scream at him, rage and cry, anything but this terrible blankness. He made to move toward her, but she stood suddenly, walking to the pitcher, and pouring a large bowl of cold water. He frowned, watching her, wondering what she was doing. She let her dressing gown slip to the floor, she started untying the ribbons of her night gown.

"Caroline – stop! What are you doing?" he asked, as she let the ribbon fall to the ground, which allowed her gown to slip off her arms and lie on her hips. She was naked underneath. His breath hitched in his chest at the sight of her slender back, and he was sure in that moment that such beauty hadn't existed in the world before her, and would never again after.

She reached for the cake of soap and sponge and began to wash her arms, methodically, obsessively, scratching her beautiful creamy skin over and over until it burned red.

"Caroline stop -you are hurting yourself." he said his frustration mounting. Crossing over to her, he jerked her arms around and pulled the hard sponge out of the fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, making a herculean effort to keep his eyes focused on her face.

"Because I would rather bleed than have skin you've touched. Anyway, I suppose it is nothing you haven't already seen" she spat, raising her eyes to his, the anger in them taking his breath away.

"I never touched you... we didn't -"

"I am aware that I didn't do anything, I wasn't conscious, the question is what you did..." she said, her eyes glittering with her hurt and anger.

"I didn't do anything – I wouldn't... hurt you." she laughed bitterly, the sound like a slap in his face.

"You will forgive me if I do not believe you. Now if you are quite finished with me, then please leave me alone." she said, turning back to the mirror, her hands going to the last fabric covering her. Realising that she wasn't going to hesitate to take it off, he sighed and turned away, reaching the door in a few strides. No need to give her another thing to hate him for.

* * *

As the sick feeling started to pass, an anger unlike any she'd ever known sprang up. She had never felt so betrayed... or so lost. She was terrified of John and Isobel's reaction, what if they thought she had wanted him, if they thought she had betrayed Elena.

Who had known? She could even begin to guess, she had no idea how deep the deception went. She couldn't stand the thought of them all here, those she had hurt and those who had betrayed her. Her emotions toward Bonnie and Katherine were mainly hurt. They had hurt her, those who she had believed would always take care of her.

But Klaus – there was no mere hurt in relation to him, there was anger, so pure and hot, the warmth of it fuelled her as she dressed, severely, in the darkest outfit she owned. She pulled her hair back sharply, and sat and looked at herself in the mirror.

He thought he had bested her, that she would meekly agree to being his wife now. Her hands clenched in her lap as the thought of his face in the morning, so sure his despicable plan had worked. A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isobel's eyes finally opened and she looked around the room, seeing Bonnie close to her, Katherine sitting by the fire, sniffling into a handkerchief. John stood before her, his hands behind his back, his face stern.

"She is awake" Bonnie announced softly and John turned to his wife, sitting beside her on the bed.

"My dear, are you well?"

"Well! I could only be well if you were to tell me this was all a cruel dream." she said, struggling to sit up.

"How could your sister do this? How could she, everything was perfect..." she muttered blowing her nose.

"No it wasn't ma'ma. Elena was dying of unhappiness... the marriage would surely have killed her."

"Nonsense, she would have adjusted." Isobel said stiffly.

"She would have diminished to a shadow!" Katherine insisted, quieting when John raised his hand, signalling silence.

"And what of that ungrateful wretch, Caroline! To think we took care of her for all these years!" Isobel said loudly,

"Enough! I will not listen to anymore." John warned his wife and then looked to his daughter, whose eyes had filled with tears again.

"Katherine, tell your mother what told me" he said sternly, then glanced at Bonnie.

"You too Miss Bennet" the two girls exchanged glances, and haltingly told their part in the events of the previous night. Isobel's brow creased with confusion as she listened.  
"So, you are telling me that Lord Niklaus is in love with Caroline, our Caroline. And he engineered this elaborate scheme, so she would have no choice but to marry him?"

"With our help..." Katherine looked down shamefully, her eyes squeezing more tears out when she had not thought it possible. John sat in a chair, dropping his face into his hands, his despair evident.

"What a mess, what a damn mess. This is what comes of trying to force people's affections, for a damn senseless reason. But, we cannot change what has happened. It is Caroline I feel for. Mikael Mikaelson needs a fortune to supplement his business interests. He will never allow his son to marry someone with nothing." he muttered, leaning back in the chair, "She is ruined"

His heart contacted for the girl who had been a daughter to him.

Isobel dropped her eyes to the bed, her thoughts coiled and difficult to separate out. Looking up, she met the hard gaze of Bonnie Bennet, who was looking at her to forcefully, she could not contain her secret one moment longer.

"Well, she is not exactly penniless"

"Of course, we can put up as much of a dowry as possible, but I fear it will not be enough to satisfy that man. I suppose we could get in touch with the executor of her parent's will, the one you spoke with, see if anything remains of her parents fortune." he said, shaking his head doubtfully.

"Mrs Pierce" Bonnie said quietly, and suddenly all eyes were on her. Feeling a blush start to warm her cheeks, she dropped her gaze to the bed,

"As I said... she is not completely penniless... in fact..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where is she Elijah? Do not toy with me today, I am not in the mood." Klaus snarled as he threw open the doors to Elijah's study. Elijah was sitting at his desk, writing and looked up with a disdainful expression.

"I have no idea, if I may assume you mean Miss Forbes."

"I cannot find her in this house, and I have looked everywhere."

"Please explain to me, dear brother, how it is my responsibility to keep track of the women you hurt, there are so many, it would be a full time pursuit."

"Do not push me brother." he growled. He had been looking for Caroline for over an hour. When he had cleaned himself up and returned to her rooms, hoping she had calmed down, or maybe that she would be willing to talk, he had found them empty. Going to the Pierces' rooms, he had met with a slammed door by Isobel. He strode around, finally ending up at Elijah's decanter. Pouring himself a glass he resumed his pacing.

"If it would hasten your absence from my presence, I can tell you that a carriage departed for London, a few hours ago." Elijah dipped his pen in ink and blew on the nib. Klaus stilled, gripping his glass tightly.

"Who was on it?"

"I cannot say for sure. But I do know whose carriage it was..." he said, raising an eyebrow at his irate brother.

"Tell me Elijah" Klaus warned.

"Tyler Lockwood's" Elijah said, with a satisfied smile as he saw the information hit it's mark.

* * *

**Happy New Year! **


	13. XII

**You guys are spoiling me! I think I am becoming addicted to knowing what you think))**

**Some readers wanted me to clear up what exactly went down between Caroline/Klaus/Katherine/Bonnie that night - Klaus intentionally set out to 'ruin' Caroline, so she would be compromised and forced to marry him. Bonnie meddled, believing her actions justified due to her future predictions, Katherine, honouring the promise she made to always save Elena... and believing Bonnie, that it was ultimately in Caroline's best interests. Caroline drank same drugged tea, and Katherine allowed Klaus to come and take her away - so the next day they were discovered in a very compromising position - which back in the day was more than enough to demand that a marriage should follow. What happened when Caroline is unconscious is still unclear... though Klaus denies taking advantage of her (physically... you know).**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this next part!**

**(In this story Tyler is older than Caroline)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I won't push you. If you want to tell me what happened, that is fine, but otherwise, just rest" Tyler voice was soft and she tried to smile at him. The carriage swayed a little, and Caroline felt the sick feeling she had been trying to keep at bay rise up.

"Can we?" she asked quietly, gesturing to the window. Tyler leaned forward and pushed the window up. A cool breeze filtered in and she sighed. It was such a relief. Since that morning, refusing to speak to Katherine, washing in front of Klaus, a memory that made her blush now, especially if what he maintained was true and nothing more had happened between them. Well, she didn't care, she was upset and angry and would treat him however she thought he deserved.

She felt Tyler's eyes on her, and glanced up, warmed by his smile. He had come to her this morning, he wanted to check on her, worried for her.

He did not know everything that had happened, but he knew Elena was gone, and that Klaus was not going to be marrying her. Maybe he had picked up on the energy of the house, or heard from the servants, but he had offered Caroline a ride back to London, leaving at that moment and she had accepted. In the carriage with them was Tyler's valet and another person traveling to the capital. Caroline was grateful that even when all was lost, Tyler still did not compromise her. He was an altogether different man than Klaus. Not that she would ever have the opportunity to know him better now. She felt a fresh onslaught of tears threaten when she realised that... even if she could get out of marrying Klaus, what respectable man would look her way?

"Why don't you get some rest" Tyler suggested, his warm brown eyes making her feel safe. She nodded gratefully.

Settling her head back on the rest, she tried to force the bad memories out of her mind. It wasn't just what he had done, or hadn't done, as may be the case. It was that he would manipulate her so terribly and brutally to get his way. It was cold and selfish, and so incredibly possessive and obsessive, which was what scared her the most. He wanted to consume her, to own her, to have her at all costs, and he was willing to go against his father, a man she knew he hated and feared in equal measure. It was terrifying and desperate and she wondered why running, as she was doing, felt so bad, and perhaps the most cowardly thing she'd ever done.

* * *

It was quite some time later, when they reached their destination. She had left a note for the Pierces, telling them she was returning to London, and would stay at home until they too had returned. She had started to apologise for everything in the note, but realised it fell too short, and had left it brief.

Th carriage waited at the door as Tyler walked her to the door. It opened as they approached, footmen approaching for her bags, seeming slightly taken aback when they realised she didn't have any. Turning to Tyler on the step, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Mr Lockwood, I cannot express to what extent you saved me today. I am truly grateful." she said

"Please, Miss Forbes, Caroline, it was my pleasure." he said smoothly, and she turned to leave,

"Caroline – wait, if I may have one more moment of your time" he asked suddenly.

Startled she turned back, "Of course" he stood studying her a little in the lamp light, and suddenly spoke.

"You look like your mother, you know"

"I didn't know you were acquainted with my parents" Caroline said, surprised.

"My father worked closely with yours for a time. I can still remember them both, they were very kind people"

"Thank you." Caroline said, feeling a surge of sadness, that this man could remember what she couldn't.

"Was there anything else?" she asked, noticing the carriage driver glance impatiently over at them. Tyler nodded, his face twisting a little, he seemed nervous. Suddenly collecting himself, he smiled and reached out for Caroline's hand.

"I do not know fully what happened last night, between you and Lord Niklaus, between you and your friends, but there is one thing I am sure of... I still feel the same. Nothing has changed for me, and I would still like you to consider the things we talked of at the lake." he said, and Caroline felt the surprise echo through her.

"But, Mr Lockwood - "

"Tyler"

"Tyler... last night -" she started and gasped as his finger gently pressed over her mouth, in a signal to stop.

"I don't need to know. I am not some stuffy English aristocrat, Caroline. If you want to tell me someday, that's fine, if not, I will never ask. I just want... you" he said, with a brilliant smile. She felt overwhelmed in that moment, and so very confused.

"I shall call on you tomorrow and you can tell me your decision, following that I shall speak to Mr Pierce directly, if I have need to... and I sincerely hope I will" he said, slowly raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss into the back. He descended the stairs in a couple of steps, and practically bounded back up into the carriage, turning to wave as he pulled the door shut.

Caroline went inside the house, giving the servants strict instructions that no one except immediate family was to be admitted and then went straight to her room. Pulling off her clothes, she thought about Tyler's proposition. It was astounding, and completely unexpected. It was her way out, her chance at the life she dreamed off. As she slid into bed, and blew out the candle she used at her bedside, she stared up at the ceiling, trying to untangle the mess of her emotions.

Tyler was offering her everything, so why didn't she feel happier about it. The events of the previous night had ruined everything, and now a hideous tinge had infected even happy news, she surmised. Sleep pulled at her, and finally feeling safe, she abandoned herself to it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus had been on the verge of leaving, his horse saddled and ready at the door, when a carriage had pulled up. Cursing he saw his father's crest on the door and realised he had missed his chance at leaving that night. He had had the last minute inspiration to try and take some of Caroline's things to her, and was waiting for Bonnie to choose them. It had cost him too much time however, he thought grimly.

The door banged open and Mikael stormed out, and up the steps, a quiet rage suffusing his face. Stopping in front of his son, he curled his lip at him with such hatred, that Klaus thought for a moment he might attack him here, in front of the staff. Turning on his heel, he strode toward his study,

"Bring me John Pierce" he called over his shoulder, slamming the door of his study.

* * *

The clock ticked in the lounge as Klaus paced, counting the minutes of his agony. Elijah had kept to his room, unhappy with each of his siblings. Kol had tried to sit with him, but soon left when Klaus stopped even offering one word answers and lapsed into a broody silence. He was still wearing his riding clothes, and he still planned on leaving that night. He just had to wait for his father see him first. If he survived it, he would depart for London directly. Finally, the grandfather clock ticking 11, the door to the study opened, and Mr Pierce came out. Looking a little worse for wear, Klaus watched as he trod up the stairs, pausing occasionally to grip the barrier. Stealing himself, he went to the study, knocked and waited to be admitted.

"Come" Mikael's low voice called from within and Klaus opened the door, feeling as though he was going to the gallows as he walked into the room.

Mikael was standing at his whiskey, pouring two glasses and he raised an eyebrow at his son, and his clothes as he came closer.

"Going somewhere? At this late hour?" he said, chuckling darkly, and then returned to his desk, placing one glass in front of Klaus.

"Sit" he said, with a flick of his fingers. Klaus obliged, watching his father intently, looking for any sign of what might happen.

"Well boy, I entrust you with one small task... and you cannot even deliver that."

"The rest of my life is hardly one small task father" Klaus said, picking up the glass and slowly taking a sip.

"Yes, it must matter to you, I suppose. Though, I confess that I didn't much consider your feelings in the matter, as you have never been one to be affected by women. I truly thought it would not change you, or hinder you in any way. So I am quite surprised to hear what you have done, and to find you here, in all this state, desperate to run off after the object of your affection. It seems the lady is less inclined to the union, perhaps last night was too much for her to stomach." Mikael laughed and Klaus felt the whiskey burning in his throat.

"You must be gentle with them in the beginning son, wives... they are not like some pleasure woman... you need to break them before you release yourself upon them, before you... teach them how to please you. They will enjoy it, in the end, once they stop crying... your mother did." Klaus felt his stomach roll, and gripped the arm of the chair as Mikael threw his head back and laughed.

"Does it bother you? When I speak of your mother that way... come now boy, you will soon be a married man too." he said and Klaus tensed.

"Married to whom?" he asked, trying not to let any of his nervousness show, to this man weakness was intolerable.

"To Miss Forbes, naturally" Klaus felt the relief settle on him in a wave, soon followed by the prickling of suspicion. Why would his father ever agree so easily to anything he desired?

"I have already come to an arrangement with Mr Pierce. You see, it turns out that John really does think of Caroline as a daughter, so my business interests are quite protected. And, also, most importantly... she is filthy rich." Mikael finished with a flourish, raising his glass to his son's.

"Rich?"

"Why yes, it turns out that Miss Forbes' inheritance, puts the Pierce girls dowries to shame. Mrs Pierce was hiding the fact, worried that it might affect her daughter's chances of landing a titled man."

"Caroline is rich" Klaus repeated to himself, trying to absorb the information.

"Rich indeed. Rich and thanks to you, quite ruined." Mikael said, settling back in his chair.

"Mr Pierce has given his consent, if not quite his blessing, and only has one condition. The wedding should happen very quickly, to minimise the scandal and his beloved daughter Elena is allowed to live with her love, unchallenged. Everybody wins really, except Isobel Pierce, as she hasn't obtained her title, and Miss Forbes of course, as she will be burdened with you till the end of her days."

"What is Mr Pierce's condition?"

"Caroline's consent... and he wants to hear it from her personally boy, so you better hope that you didn't scare her too much last night."

"But – she will be ruined if I do not marry her." Klaus pointed out, fighting down a surge of anger as Mikael looked at him condescendingly.

"No woman with a fortune so immense, has ever been ruined beyond repair." Klaus 's hands clenched and he stood, meaning to leave as soon as he could. The thought of Caroline marrying someone after her fortune was unbearable, and he was sure she was not finished fighting for her supposed freedom yet.

"Niklaus – I heard that Miss Forbes left here with Tyler Lockwood. If I were you, I would get to London, and do what you must and I would warn against disappointing me again." Mikael said, his face devoid of amusement for the first time.

Klaus stood, bowing stiffly, picking up his leather riding gloves and hat and left his father's study, he went directly to his horse, still saddled and waiting, and set off into the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have a caller Miss Forbes"

"Thank you Barnes. Can you please stay in a chaperon capacity"

"Of course Miss." said the elderly butler smoothly, stationing himself in a chair by the fire. Caroline stood, smoothed her dress, and took deep, steadying breaths. Smiling somewhat nervously, she waited and then felt her smile become genuine as Tyler stepped into the room. She had almost disbelieved her memory this morning as she recalled their conversation.

"Miss Forbes. I am happy to see you rested and looking much more at ease."

"Thank you Mr Lockwood, it is because of you that I do."

"Well, I suppose it wasn't entirely selfless, spiriting you away from the Mikaelson's." he said with a smile, taking up her hand and kissing it.

"Would you care for tea?"

"Certainly" he said as they sat. She rang the bell and then they fell into easy conversation as they waited for it to come. When the maid set down the tray, Caroline felt Tyler's eyes on her she elegantly carried out the small preparations that are a lady's duty in such social situations.

"You are very accomplished Miss Forbes" he said admiringly

"If you heard me play the piano, you would not be so quick to bestow that particular compliment, I assure you." she said with a laugh.

"You have a grace of manner and an elegance which can only be born, not taught" he maintained and she lowered her eyes modestly, deciding to accept the flattery rather than fight it.

"You are too kind." she murmured.

"It is the sort of elegance and manners I hope to bring to my home in Virginia, to teach to my children." he said softly, and Caroline stiffened with nerves. The moment had arrived it seemed. Setting her cup down she looked at him frankly,

"Mr Lockwood, we cannot ignore the unorthodox nature of this proposal. We are barely acquainted"

"When I feel so strongly about something, I seldom wait -" she held up a hand to stop him and continued,

"There is also the matter of the incident at the Mikaelson's. I couldn't be comfortable with any proposal if all the facts were not known." she said, holding his gaze unwaveringly. She saw him about to disagree, then stop himself.

"Dear Caroline, if you think that it is necessary for me, you are mistaken, however, if it is something you require, I am ready to listen." he said.

"Thank you. I know it is not something pleasant to talk or hear about." and she proceeded to give him a very dry, factual version of events, from Klaus entering her room, and making his intentions clear, to Katherine's part in the awful drama to waking up next to him. She was quiet after, subdued, trying to imagine what might be running through his mind at that time.

"Caroline. It matters not to me. If anything, I would guess that less happened that you fear, though, as I have said it makes no difference to me. I have not stopped thinking about you since I met you at the beginning of the season. I cannot imagine returning home without you by my side." Caroline fought back tears as she stared at him, his brown eyes earnest and soulful.

"Will you consider me? Will you do me the very great honour of being my wife?" he said, slipping onto one knee if front of her. Caroline stared at him, speechless, unable to accept that this was truly happening. She waited for the feeling of elation she should feel at evading Klaus. At going home. At running her own estate. It was more than an orphan such as herself could ever dream of.

"Caroline?" Tyler prompted and she was drawn back to the present, and the sweet man in front of her, offering to take away all her problems.

"Yes, I will" she whispered, her heart beating like a piston as Tyler broke into a wide smile, and leaned slowly forward, bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss was sweet and soft, and when he pulled away, her heart had resumed it's normal beat.

"You have made me very happy Caroline. Very happy indeed. I shall leave you now, and go to my father, he shall be overjoyed at our news." Tyler said and Caroline stood with him.

"Of course." she murmured.

"I shall return when I may speak with Mr Pierce, and finalise the marriage." his smile was broad and Caroline followed him to the hall. Her emotions felt as though they were going in a hundred different directions. Turning on the doorstep he put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world." he said, pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning and descending to stairs jauntily.

Caroline watched as the door slowly closed, and Barnes smiled at her.

"Congratulations Miss" he said and she smiled at him, her brow crossing a little at the same.

"Is something wrong Miss?" he suddenly asked, catching her confused expression. Taking a deep breath she pushed a smile to her face,

"Of course not. I'm the happiest girl in the whole of London today." she said, and turned away, deciding that perhaps a lie down would help.

In her room, she let her hair down, as the tight pins seemed to be digging into her very skull. She loosened it around her shoulders, pulling her fingers through the soft curls, massaging the back of her neck and temples. As she touched her skin, she felt a flash of memory surface...

_Caroline – you are meant to be mine, as I am meant to be yours_

Catching her own eyes in the mirror, she stared at her blue eyes, so similar to his. As she brushed a hand over her hair, she caught sight of a purplish mark on her wrist. Frowning, she looked at it, an ugly bruise beginning where he had caught her arm in the morning. It glowed darkly on her pale skin. This was his legacy... his love made real. He couldn't love, he could only hurt. She thought of the wild and dark feelings that flowed through her when he kissed her... the desire, the urge to lose herself was so overwhelming. Tyler's kiss had taken nothing from her, it had not demanded anything... and it had been perfect. He kissed her and she remained herself, it was what she needed.

She loosened her formal morning gown, and decided to slip it off. For the first time in months, there was a fresh breeze in London, and a hint of the changing weather. The season was almost over, soon the hunting season would begin in earnest and prominent families would depart for the country, to stay until the new year. She thought of the Mikaelson's estate, it's beautiful land, cozy library and serene lakes. She felt a pang when she realised she would most probably never go there again. In fact, as it stood, the Pierces and herself would have no connection with the Mikaelsons in the future.

She wasn't exactly sure why, but it saddened her.

Sighing she crossed to her bed and lay down. Forcing her eyes shut, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She had a horrible sense of foreboding. She knew Klaus would not be happy about her marriage plans, but surely he would see sense, once his passion had passed, especially once his father opposed the match. Would he feel betrayed by her? Would he hate her? Would he see it as proof that he was unlovable and should be alone forever?

She knew she should hate him, he had been so savage and selfish, she knew she could never forgive him, but at some point he had gotten under her skin, and she couldn't not care about the prospect of him spending a lifetime alone, hating himself, going from one heartless affair to another. But, a man must take responsibility for his actions. He might have been set on this path when he was young, but only he had chosen to walk it.

Closing her eyes she willed her thoughts into submission, and slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another night and another inn. Elena had lost count, but every step brought her closer to being Stefan's wife, and was therefore worth it to her. They had been staying as a family group, her and Rebekah sharing a room and Damon and Stefan separately. Even though soon they would be husband and wife, it was important that Rebekah not be compromised. She was still getting used to the shock and excitement of seeing Stefan everyday, and sitting in close proximity to him in the carriage was the sweetest torture.

She had been against his proposal to begin with. There was no way she could betray her mother so, and disappoint her father. However, as the wedding day came closer, with gentle persuasion from Stefan and Katherine, she had made the decision. Rebekah had told her how Klaus longed to be free of the engagement also, so really, she was doing it for all of them. She never would have upset everyone so much, if only her own happiness had been at stake.

She thought of Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine at home with her parent's. She dearly hope that Isobel did not make them suffer too much for her actions. She assumed they had returned to London once her absence had been discovered. It was a shame that Tyler Lockwood had only just arrived at the estate, and Caroline and he had not had more time together. Elena fretted that her outrageous actions would affect her own sisters chances of happy matches. She had brought shame to the entire family, and the burden of it weighed heavily on her.

In the carriage, Stefan was reading, his high brow furrowed in concentration. Rebekah had fallen asleep, and in the rocking of the carriage had fallen a little sideways, into Damon. Elena watched, as Damon, clearly unaware of being watched, looked down at her face, in it's sweet repose. He smiled softly to himself, and as her heavy curtain of blonde hair slipped over her face, he gently reached up, catching each strand, tucked them behind her ear. He smoothed them back delicately, his eyes almost tender. Suddenly, as though feeling her eyes on him, he looked up, meeting Elena's eyes. She smiled at him, but he flushed, clearly feeling exposed. He gruffly cleared his throat and turned back to his contemplation of the countryside. They travelled on, their destination coming ever closer.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The flames licked higher, and she coughed, the smoke getting thicker and thicker. _

"_Father!" she called seeing his tall form outlined in the flaming doorway._

"_Caroline!" he cried running toward her. He scooped her up in his arms, as her small hands went around his neck._

"_Caroline, sweetheart, hold on to me tightly" he had whispered as he returned to the doorway. Caroline screamed as he carried her out into an inferno. The fire licked at the walls, beginning to spread over the ceiling. Debris was falling, beams dropping, pulling down sections of wall as her father carried her down the marble steps, which had become slick with ash. She coughed and coughed, until she felt as though she couldn't breath. There was no more air._

"_Hold on sweetheart" her father said, her hands slid on her neck, his sweat making his body a river. They were in the front hall, and she could see the door, and the black cool night beyond._

.

.

.

A knock at the door startled her awake from her fire filled dreams. Sitting up suddenly, she felt her heart in her throat. Swallowing thickly, she found her voice.

"Yes?" she called, hearing Betsy's voice through the door

"You have a caller Miss." she said and Caroline frowned, swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

"Very well, I shall be down presently. I shall receive them in the front drawing room." she said, passing her hands over her hair and casting about for her dress.

"Betsy – who is it?" she called as a final thought.

"Lord Niklaus Mikaelson" Betsy said, her voice trembling a little, as he had been very clear in her instruction that she was not to tell Miss Forbes his identity. But she liked Miss Forbes, she was kind and patient with all the staff, and there was something about the man downstairs that just was not right.

Caroline felt her heart stop. He was here, downstairs. Running to the door, she immediately turned the key, locking it. Panic blossomed in her chest. He couldn't be here, he couldn't... she thought shaking her head. That bloody-minded man... so focused and intent on his own desires.

"Tell him I shall not receive him. He must leave" she said, and heard the maid's hesitation through the door.

"You sure Miss? He seems awful determined like" Betsy said, dreading having to deliver the news.

"I am certain."

Running to the wardrobe she found her most unflattering and depressing gown, one she had worn for a funeral and quickly stepped into it. If he managed to see her, she would not be at a disadvantage again. At the mirror she pulled her hair into a severe bun. Spying her sewing scissors on the table she grabbed then up, opening them and holding them as one would a knife, she looked to the door and waited, her heart pounding.

* * *

"Please Milord, Miss Forbes cannot receive you now. She is otherwise occupied."

"Otherwise occupied? What could keep a woman so occupied that she cannot receive her fiance?" he asked irritably, annoyed by the hostile way he was being treated by the Pierces' help.

"She has taken ill." Betsy improvised, wishing to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Has she indeed" he said, his eyes narrowed at the cowering slip of a girl before him.

"I suppose in that case, I should go and check on her myself."

"Oh no! She wouldn't like that... it wouldn't be proper!" Betsy was aghast and Klaus hid a smile, thinking of how she would have handled finding them together the previous morning.

"Let me explain something to you. She is my fiancee and I am not leaving until I see her. Therefore, in the interest of saving everyone's time, I am going to visit my beloved on her sick bed." his voice was dry as he spoke, stepping around the maid and starting up the stairs.

If she thought she could hide behind servants, she was mistaken. They were a betrothed couple now. His rights had expanded exponentially. Of course, she did not yet know that, he reminded himself and grimaced at the thought of her face when she found out.

* * *

Caroline stilled, although the silence outside the door hadn't changed, it had simply become more charged. Looking down, she could see the shadow of someone standing just outside.

"Caroline... sweetheart, please allow me in." his voice was calm, soft and she shivered at the tone. The man could go from gentle to madman in second. She kept her mouth shut, and watched as the shadow moved, he seemed to be pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Caroline..." his voice purred her name. Her pulse raced and her palms felt clammy.

"You will have to speak to me at some point, as I do not intend leaving until you hear me out."

"I have no interest in anything you may have to say" she shouted angrily, then cursed herself for breaking her silence. She could practically feel him grinning on the other side of the door.

"Come now. Let us put that nasty business behind us, and move on to more... pleasurable subjects... such as the rest of our lives together."

"That prospect is certainly not pleasurable to me" she retorted.

"I am sad to hear it, however, ever the optimist, I look forward to the day it is. I'm willing to wait for it... for you..." he trailed off and she looked away from the door, wondering how he could make her blush from another room.

"Well, you shall be waiting forever." Klaus smiled at her determined tone, she was so angry and indignant, and he, of course, deserved every second of it. He wished he could see her flashing eyes as she disparaged him so effortlessly.

"Now, now, didn't I once warn you, after we had just been introduced about your sharp tongue, and the husband who would enjoy teaching you to curb it... I am delighted to be that lucky man" he said with a chuckle, imagining her face.

"Well, do not be too happy yet – you shall not be the man... I have agreed to marry Mr Lockwood" her words caused the smile to drop instantly off his face, and he leaned away from the door, staring at the polished wood. Fighting down the urge to kick the door open, he breathed deeply and forced his voice to sound normal.

"When was this? If I may ask."

"Mere hours ago, and before you ask, he is fully aware of the comprising situation you put me in. He does not care." she said.

"Of course he doesn't" Klaus muttered thinking of Caroline's grand fortune and his father's warning. Anger, his constant companion welled up and his voice turned a little menacing.

"Caroline – you must allow me entry now. We shouldn't talk about this through a door."

"It is the only way I feel safe" came her reply and he cursed the feeling of guilt her words incurred.

"You are letting me in, one way or another -"

"We shall see" she said. Inside the room she was sitting on the bed, clasping her hands together, watching his shadow avidly.

"Do not push me Caroline. You know what I am capable of" he whispered low, and she felt another wave of apprehension pass over her. He stood, straining his ears to catch any movement. She was absolutely maddening. How could he fix everything if she would not see him. He felt like smashing the door with his fists until it admitted him. Suddenly a sound from behind him caused him to turned around, his lips curving in a wicked smile.

Caroline kept listening, but he seemed to have left, it was quiet. Standing she made her way over to the door, and pressed her ear to it.

"Miss Forbes?" Betsy's timid voice came to her.

"Betsy? What is the matter? Where is Lord Mikaelson?"

"He... he left, in a rage." Besty stammered and Caroline instantly felt guilty for exposing her to such a monster. Turning the key, she opened the door, meaning to comfort the young girl. Betsy was standing, her eyes huge, round as saucers. As soon as she cracked the door open and saw her, Caroline realised her mistake.

Betsy looked to the side, and quick as a whip, a strong arm flung open the door the rest of the way. Klaus stood there, he looked furious, his eyes dark, his face lashed with mud, his breeches, riding boots and dark green tailcoat were also muddied and dishevelled. He held in his hand his riding crop, hat and gloves. He walked slowly into the room and Caroline backed away, her eyes never leaving his. Betsy whimpered in the doorway, indecision clouding her face, Klaus whirled on her, and she flinched.

"Thank you, that will be all. Miss Forbes is not to be disturbed." he said tightly and as she still hesitated, he put both hands on her shoulders and growled lowly,

"Leave"

Caroline was shocked out of fear by seeing his hands on the young maid, spurned into action, she rushed forward, and raising her hand, found the sewing scissors still there. She barely paused to consider what she was about to do, as she raised the small scissors and plunged them into Klaus's large hand that held Betsy.

Betsy screamed loudly, and turned and ran away down the stairs as Klaus released her, and slowly, very slowly raised his hand to inspect it, blood dripped out of the wound, and Caroline saw she had nearly pushed the small blade halfway through. She felt fear course through her, as he calmly, without so much as a sigh, pulled the gold scissors out of his hand. Pulling her gaze away from the blood welling out the wound, she started through the doorway, but instantly felt his other hand on the back of her gown. He pulled her backward roughly, and she felt herself flying through the air for a moment, before she landed on the bed. Sitting up, she watched as he closed the door, locked it, before removing the key, placing it in his trouser pocket. Coming up to her, he suddenly grabbed one of her petticoats, and she screamed, trying to propel herself backward, but he only ripped a strip off the bottom and held it out to her.

"Bandage it" he commanded, his voice harsh. Blood ran down his wrist, dripping onto his shirt cuffs and the bed underneath them.

"Now" he growled, and she shuddered at the look in his eyes. Angry at his intimidation she pushed herself upright and grabbed the strip from him. She quickly wrapped it around the injured hand, and pulled it unnecessarily tight, though the only response was a slight narrowing of his eyes. Throwing his hand away from her, she backed away from him on the bed, crossing her arms and raising her chin, determined not to show him anymore fear.

He went to her dressing table, setting down his gloves and hat, his fingers lingering on the whip.

"I am sorely tempted to use this on you." he murmured and Caroline flushed as she saw his eyes slowly travel down her body, his hand tightening on the crop.

"What is stopping you? I couldn't hate you anymore than I already do" she spat, forcing her eyes away from his dark gaze.

"Now, Miss Forbes, is that any way to address your fiance?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"You are not my fiance. Tyler Lockwood is." she said watching the flash of anger darken his features further.

"Do not speak his name to me." he warned as he advanced on her. She stood her ground, ignoring the writhing feeling in her stomach as he came closer.

"It is true. I have already agreed."

"Let me guess, he has not yet spoken to Mr Pierce" he said

"Not yet, but he shall as soon as the Pierces return to London."

"Well, I see his enthusiasm has gotten the better of him. His time would have been better spent seeking out Mr Pierce, than playing your knight in shining armour.

"What are you implying?" she demanded, suddenly frozen in place, as his eyes took on an amused glint.

"Only that I luckily found time to meet with Mr Pierce, and my father -" Caroline backed away, shaking her head, she put her hands over her ears as she tried to block out his hateful words.

"Your father would never approve, you are lying." she said

"On the contrary, he cannot wait to welcome you to the family." Klaus said with a bitter laugh.

"You are lying!" she shouted and then bit her lip as he swooped forward and grabbed her by the upper arms.

"I wouldn't lie to you... Caroline, whether you believe me or not, I care about you a great deal"

"You don't know what it means to care about anyone" she said viciously, holding herself still, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of fruitless struggling.

"Perhaps – but, for the first time in my miserable life... I have found someone I want to learn for" he said, starkly honest and saw how his words sent a confused look over her beautiful features.

She looked up at him, she was so angry, so fierce, he was possessive, as he held her close. She felt the familiar pull she always seemed to feel near him, as though they were two separated magnets, begging to snap together. She tried to steady her pounding heart and became aware that his hands had softened their tight grip on her shoulders, that his whole body was no long straining forward in anger. His breathing had deepened, and she felt as though she was being drawn minutely closer, with each passing heartbeat. Her breath was catching in her chest, and all she could feel was heat, trailing up her body. She felt his finger under her chin, and with a relentless pressure her face was tilted up, so she had no choice but to meet his eyes. The look in them took her breath away. The need in them, the desire... it was all consuming and she felt dizzy with it. The look pulled her in as it urged her to run. He wanted inside of her, to absorb her, to be part of her. It was her greatest fear, and it made her very heart quake.

His face was lowering toward hers and she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Let me in Caroline..." he whispered and then his lips were on hers. The shock of the contact froze her for a moment. His mouth was hot, and pressed against hers with an urgency. It caressed her lips, sucked them, teased them, lightly biting them, until she opened her mouth in a gasp. Immediately, his tongue met hers, slow and sensuously, sliding against hers and causing her whole body to shake. As her hands clutched his shoulder, he made a low noise of appreciation deep in his throat as he slid his hands up her neck, rubbing his thumbs over her jaw, tilting her head back, taking the kiss deeper, and she forget the touch of her feet on the ground. Suddenly, the sweet torture was gone, and he was kissing her face, her closed eyes, feathering light kisses over her cheeks.

"You are mine Caroline, and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me, starting with Tyler Lockwood." he murmured softly and it took a few moments for his words to sink in.

"Kill?" she breathed.

"Your guardian has already agreed to our union, he has proposed to you despite this, and without the permission of Mr Pierce, alone in an unchaperoned house. As your fiance... I am well within my rights to challenge him to a duel" Klaus said, savouring the last taste of her he imagined he would get for quite some time, as she leaned away from him, her face flushed prettily, her eyes already snapping with anger.

"Duel? What are you talking off, you are not killing anybody." she said, pushing him away and turning to the window in a desperate effort to compose herself.

"That really depends on you my dear." he said, as he tried to will his own body into submission. His physical need for her was almost too much to bear.

"What you saying? I have no patience for your riddles" she snapped, resting her hands on the cool glass of the window, enjoying the way it cut through her hot, flustered skin, helping her to think more clearly.

"I am saying that if you do not inform Mr Lockwood of our engagement, and leave him in no doubt of our impending marriage, and tell your father that you cannot wait to marry me... I shall challenge Tyler Lockwood to a duel, and I shall kill him, in cold blood, at dawn. Then, I shall marry you anyway. Your choice" he said calmly, pouring himself a glass of water and sipping it as she turned around to him. Her face was drained of colour, and she looked at him, quite horrified.

"You wouldn't kill a man..." she whispered, wondering how she could have gotten so entangled with the devil before her.

"He wouldn't be the first. Though, I might enjoy it more than any other." he said, smirking coldly, and Caroline felt that cold smile in her very soul.

"You are a monster. I was wrong... there is no better man, there is nothing else, only more darkness..." she murmured, feeling the utter hopelessness of her situation. He refused to comment, and continued to drink his water, before picking up his hand, gloves and crop.

"What if I love him... do you not care?" she asked

"If you truly do, then I suggest you make the right choice. His life is in your hands." he said shortly, reaching the door, ignoring the sting of her words, he turned back.

"The Pierces will be home shortly, I suggest you make yourself presentable and speak to Mr Pierce directly. I will be downstairs. I shall leave once it is done."

Caroline felt tears behind her eyes, and fought to quell them, though when she spoke, her voice still held a slight waver.

"I hate you and I will hate you forever" she vowed, and saw him pause as her words hit him. He was still a moment and then grinned at her,

"Forever is a very long time, my dear." he said, ducking out the door as she sent a nearby vase crashing against the doorpost.

* * *

**So... I know Klaus is quite hard to like at times here... but, he has a lot of conflicting interests going on... so I do hope you will not judge our boy too harshly... when his back is against the wall... he does not know any other way to act.**

**His road to redemption, has barely begun.**

**Please review and let me know if you are still enjoying it! Thanks so much for your support you guys! xxx**


	14. XIII

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay, I have a horrible cold and have been laid up in bed, while working on 2 important uni assignments due Wednesday (((**

**So, in the spirit of a true procrastinator, I am taking a break to post! This chapter is lacking in Klaroline, so I apologise in advance!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katherine watched the town house come into view as the long and torturous journey finally ended. The carriage ride had been extremely quiet, and she'd had altogether too long with her thoughts, and if possible she was feelings even worse now than she had before.

She thought of Caroline's face in the morning, and felt another surge of tears threaten. She had betrayed a sister, and she was only now truly realising what it meant.

She thought back to their departure from the Mikaelson's estate. Lord Mikael was very pleased the the outcome, and had been quite jolly as they left, with plans to begin wedding preparations immediately from London. Kol had been kind, and she saw that he too wrestled with their actions of the previous night. Elijah had come to see them depart, ever the gentleman, however, his eyes had been distant, and his mouth quirked in distaste as he had bid her goodbye. That was also responsible for her tears, however, she knew it was but a small consequence of her actions, and hardly mattered.

The carriage halted and the party alighted, moving slowly into the house, each worn down by their various worries. Isobel still lamenting the fact that Elena would not have a title, John feeling as though he had made a deal with the devil. Inside, the footmen and servants took care of their bags, and Katherine felt truly exhausted. As she turned toward the stairs, one of the footmen spoke.

"Sir, there is a caller, waiting in the drawing room." John looked in surprise at his wife and daughter, and removed his hand and gloves, went in the direction of the drawing room. Upon entering, he was perplexed to see Niklaus Mikaelson, the very object if his strife and worry standing by the fire.

"Mr Pierce" Klaus said, inclining a small degree toward the man who would be like a father in law to him. He could see his surprise.

"Lord Mikaelson. To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" John asked

"I have come to ensure that the condition of your blessing is met, to your satisfaction." he said.

"I see. Well, I have only just arrived home. I have not had the chance to speak with Miss Caroline yet." John said, feeling the impatience of the man before him.

"Of course, I quite understand. I am willing to wait. No one need attend me." Klaus said as he sat down in a chair before the fire, and returned to his silent study of the flames. Feeling slightly as though he had just been dismissed from his own drawing room, John left and made straight for his study. Isobel followed.

"Well, why is he here?" she asked curiously.

"He has come, because he is set on receiving my blessing today, and therefore finalising our agreement as soon as possible." John said shortly, settling behind the desk, feeling every one of the miles they had covered today weigh down on him.

"My dear, if she is not otherwise engaged, please send Caroline to me" he said, and saw the stiffening in Isobel. She nodded and turned toward the door.

"Mrs Pierce – be gentle with her. Try to imagine the fear and pain she must have felt through this experience. A title is not an accolade for her, and I fear she has lost a lot these past days. Be kind... you are the only mother she has left." he said as Isobel paused on the doorstep, then disappeared out the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline watched the carriage draw up and the Pierces emerge from her window. She knew that Klaus would speak to John immediately and he would ask to see her. The time had come to make her choice, though there really wasn't any choice to make.

She believed the worst from him, and she believed that he wouldn't hesitate to challenge Tyler. Perhaps he was overconfident, and Tyler would prove to be the better marksman, though that thought did not particularly comfort her either.

She had scrubbed the specks of blood off her bed covers and hands already today, and would not chose to have yet more spilled on her behalf. Her thoughts were in turmoil, she couldn't imagine willingly giving herself over to him, yet couldn't imagine an alternative.

A quiet knock at the door made her turn, and she breathed deep, knowing that there was no escape for her, that he had taken her future from her, and she had no other option but to continue down that dark road.

"Caroline?" Isobel's voice was almost gentle as she came into the room and looked at her. Caroline looked tired, and almost... haunted, her pale hands folded, her blue eyes without their sparkle.

Isobel came up to her, and almost without thinking, pulled her close. The disappointment she felt about Elena was bitter, but this girl, daughter of her closest friend, was lost and alone. She could not be upset with her. Isobel felt a pang of shame as she thought of how she had hidden the extent of Caroline's inheritance, hoping to have Elena and Katherine married first. It was a poor show, for the girl who had become a sister to her daughters.

"Are you well?" she asked, seeing a look of wild amusement come to Caroline's eyes.

"I suppose all emotions are relative" Caroline murmured, Isobel smiled and stroked back wisps of escaped hair from Caroline's tightly coiled bun.

"You shall overcome this Caroline. You have your father's strength and your mother's wisdom. I know it seems that all hope is lost, but it is always there... your mother used to say there is always light in the darkness, as neither can exist without each other."

"Thank you, Mrs Pierce." Caroline said, genuinely touched by her kind words.

"And never forget, we are your family Caroline. We shall always support you." Caroline looked away at the words, thinking of Katherine, her heart contracting.

"She loves you Caroline, very very much. I still cannot believe her part in this, but I do know she is tortured by her actions." Isobel murmured watching as Caroline looked away and went to her wardrobe, pulling a shawl out and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I suppose Mr Pierce is waiting to see me?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, dear, he is in his study." Caroline nodded and left.

Slowly descending the stairs, she stopped at the foot, feeling her heart pounding wildly. She leant against the wall for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to stave off the faint feelings she had been fighting all day. Raising her eyes, she saw herself, reflected in the hall mirror. She looked pale, and upset... and so incredibly like a victim. She hated her likeness at that moment. She noticed a movement to her right, and turning, she saw through the open door of the drawing was sitting with his elbows in his knees, his chin in his hands, and he was staring at the fire, lost in contemplation. He was so remote. As her eyes lingered on him, he turned his face toward hers, and she saw for a moment the bare vulnerability of the man. His loneliness, was laid before her, and she saw his utter fear... fear that she would continue to push him away. For all his threats and bluster, he had no idea if she would capitulate to his demands, and it terrified him. She held that power over him, and for a moment, in his unguarded gaze, he pleaded with her. She dropped his eyes, and turned toward the study, walking slowly, feeling a sense of finality in every step. Knocking gently, she waited, her heart in her mouth as she heard Mr Pierce's voice,

"Come in"

* * *

Mr Pierce watched Caroline carefully. She seemed hurt and tired, which was certainly warranted. She had accepted the news of her family's fortune quietly, and Mr Pierce surmised that she must be overwhelmed. But she was also resolved.

"Are you certain, Caroline, you need only say the word I shall send this man and his proposals away forever."

"And have Elena and Stefan bare the consequences of the broken promise, or Katherine? No, Mr Pierce, I have thought this through from every angle, and I am afraid... there is no real choice to be made. Lord Mikaelson and his son are a determined pair, and I am really quite tired of eluding them."

"You remain dutiful to our family, though I fear we have done little to deserve it. The news of Katherine and Miss Bennet's involvement horrifies me the most. I am truly ashamed of them." he said, his eyes wide with sorrow for her. She tried to smile reassuringly.

"Mr Pierce, I owe you and your wife so much, for taking me in and offering me so many opportunities... I could never forget that."

"You are too kind, Caroline." he demurred. Caroline smiled at him and stood to leave. Hesitating she turned back.

"When shall we be married?"

"As soon as a respectable wedding can be put together I believe, Elena and her new husband must attend, and soon all this ridiculous society will be quite without any scandal to keep them warm through the long English winter."

"I see"

"Is there anything you'd particularly like? In regards to the wedding?

"Well, I do not wish to upset you with this request, I am not regretting my decision already... but, I would only ask that I be left alone, until the wedding. I need not receive calls from my betrothed, and I need not be involved in the wedding plans, Mrs Pierce may decide for me." Caroline said, clasping her hands in front of her, feeling strength from her hard hold.

"Of course, my dear." Mr Pierce murmured. She smiled a last time, and John was struck by the strength in the girl and her unflinching acceptance of her situation. Once she was gone, he poured himself a large drink and sat a moment, gathering himself for his next visitor.

* * *

Sometime later, Mr Pierce found himself in a very similar position, sitting behind his desk, regarding the young person sat before him. In this case however, the young person was rigid with repressed energy and nerves, his hands interlaced, a slight whitening of his knuckles. His face was carefully blank, and blue hooded eyes regarded him closely.

"Before I tell you of my conversation with Miss Forbes, I would like to hear your explanation of the events of the night that has damned us all." he said, reaching for his glass and watching a muscle tick in Klaus's jaw.

"I cannot believe your daughter has not already done so" Klaus said woodenly.

"I wish to hear it from you. I wish to hear how someone who purports to care about another, could treat them so ill. Why did you do it?" John sat back and waited. Klaus continued to regard him impassively, before speaking.

"Very well. I did it because I saw a window of opportunity, which was rapidly closing."

Mr Pierce watched him closely, waiting for something more personal to come out.

"I did it because, almost from the very first moment of our acquaintance, I have held Miss Forbes in an esteem, unlike any other woman I have met, my sister excluded. I did it because... if I have any chance of making a woman happy... it is her." Klaus said suddenly, looking away, clenching his fists, unable to bear being so vulnerable in front of this stranger.

Mr Pierce narrowed his eyes at the stoic man before him. Now he was calm, but he could see he was capable of great emotion, and had a volatile nature. As he spoke of Caroline however, there was no denying the way his eyes softened, the way a smile played on his lips at her name. Mr Pierce was no fool, and he could see that the man before him cared greatly, more than he himself had even begun to realise.

"If what you say is true, I cannot understand why you thought to treat her in such a way." at the reminder of his behaviour, the soft look disappeared from the young Lord's face, as though shutters had been drawn.

"Have you no knowledge of the gentle nature of women?"

"You know I have a sister" Klaus retorted, angry at being made to feel like a boy by this man.

"And how would you treat her? If she went against you? If she countermanded you?"

"I would do what was best for her..."

"Against her wishes?"

"If needs must." Klaus ground out.

"I see, and what of your mother, did she teach you nothing of the fairer sex?"

"My mother passed away when I was young, as well you know"

"Perhaps that is somewhat to blame then. For otherwise I cannot think why you would not show Caroline your feelings, draw her out, woo her. It is how one must treat women. They are our superiors by far... all we can do is treat them gently, cherish them, be tender with them... that is all we offer in return for all they give us. Really, they are the ones who are shortchanged by the set-up and we... we are the profiteers by far." Mr Pierce broke off, turning to the fire as he did, strange how the last few days had made him so sentimental, he mused.

He turned back to see Klaus listening respectfully, and John wondered how well Mikael Mikaelson had attempted to prepare his son for married life.

"I thank you for the insight, and I can make a pledge to you... I shall never hurt Caroline, I shall always protect her, I shall always value her... and I shall never stop repaying the debt I owe her for that night. It has not gone unpaid... I promise you that. It shall never be forgotten."

"I am glad to hear it, though I am unsure I am the correct person to be saying it to."

"Then please, Mr Pierce, end my suffering and tell me... will she have me?"

"She will. As I said, they are far too good for us, and you, especially, do not come close to deserving it. You do not deserve her. But, I think you realise that, and I pray you will spend everyday trying to become more worthy."

"I give you my word."

"And I shall hold you to it." Mr Pierce promised as he stood, surprised by Klaus's suddenly, strong grasp of his hand, and subsequent vigorous shaking.

"There is one caveat however" he said as Klaus made to leave.

"She does not want to be involved in planning the wedding. And she does not want to be called on before. I think it small concession to pay, considering."

Klaus stilled, feeling the elation and relief of moments earlier sink through him as an anchor in the sea, bringing him back to reality.

She had agreed, but she still hated him, she loathed him, and didn't want to see him for one moment more than was necessary. She despised the idea of marrying him, to the point where she was ambivalent about the wedding arrangements, which, if his sister was any indication, was every bride's joy. He had wanted to give her everything, her heart's desire... the grandest wedding, in the oldest church, attended by the best people, as only someone of his birth right could. But, she didn't want any of it. She didn't want him. And forcing her into marrying him... was not going to change that. She had wanted to marry someone else, Lockwood. She had even implied that she loved him. And now, tearing them apart, he had probably made star-crossed lovers of them.

Nodding, the mask once again in place, he took his leave and strode into the hall. Walking past the drawing room, he heard female voices inside. She might be in there. Hesitating outside, he abruptly turned and approached the front door instead. As a footman hastened to open it before him, he felt the rejection and vile taste of envy at the back of his throat. Scowling, he waited as his horse was readied, and mounted swiftly. If she wanted him to stay away from her until the wedding, then he wouldn't argue. There were plenty of willing arms in London that would be grateful for his company tonight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The village of Gretna Green turned out to be very pretty and with the long journey almost at an end, Rebekah allowed herself to relax a little. They had been traveling hard for almost 8 days. She had lost count of the hours she had spent staring out of the window, watching the southern landscape melt into the rough north. The crowded towns were replaced by swelling hills, carpeted in heather and desolate moors.

While she was afraid of her father, and her brothers and her future when she returned, she had never felt more free.

One night, as they travelled on a road that looked like a ribbon of moonlight on the purple moor, she had pulled the window down, and let her hand trail through the cool air, seeing everyone else asleep in the carriage, she had leaned against the door, sticking her head out as far as she could. The wind hit her face, and her hair streamed backwards, rising and falling in the air, pulled free of it's bindings and constrictions. It had been so exhilarating. Closing her eyes, she laughed, a sound of pure joy. It was like flying, and at that moment, her cage had never felt further away.

Damon and Stefan were returning from the Blacksmith's shop, where the wedding would take place. She and Elena were waiting with the horses outside and inn, one of the few in town. Crossing the street the brothers came closer, and Rebekah watched as Elena and Stefan's warm gazes met each others. That was love. That was what it felt like, she realised, and hide her own expression of envy for a moment.

"After relieving us of most of our money, we have managed to arrange a ceremony with the local blacksmith for this evening. Apparently the town is preparing for a festival, and we'll be lucky to find room in the inn."

"Well, I'm sure some paying over the asking price can convince them"

"You may not have heard our small financial predicament. The ceremony is quite a bit more expensive than we'd imagined. Then there is the certificate and the rings"

"Enough, I do not care to know the details, just that what we came here for is accomplished." Rebekah said impatiently.

"There is one more expense... the wedding room in the inn." Damon said, and Elena and Stefan immediately looked awkward.

"Brother, do not speak of such things in front of ladies." Stefan said softly

"You will have to do a lot more than talk of it this evening. The smith was careful to tell us that the marriage is not final until consummated, under Scottish law. Something to keep in mind." Damon said with a cheerful smile, and Rebekah laughed at Stefan's face.

"Just a moment. If Elena is to sleep with Stefan. Where shall I sleep?" Rebekah said suddenly, looking at the rueful smile Damon gave her.

"Ah yes, well, of course, I asked for three rooms, the wedding suite, and two for single travellers." Rebekah smiled, relieved, and then froze when Damon continued.

"However, thanks to the festival, there is only one available room, which I took immediately, meaning to check the other inns in town. But -"

"They are all full" Rebekah guessed, raising an eyebrow at the eldest Salvatore, and huffed with exasperation as he shrugged innocently.

"One can only do so much" he murmured.

"Well, one must do much more, unless one wishes to sleep in the stable" she said with a sweet smile, before turning to Elena, looping their arms,

"Come, we have lots to prepare, today you are a bride." she squeezed Elena's arm and they giggled together, starting toward the inn.

"Damon, our bags" Rebekah threw over her shoulder, with a wicked glint to her eye. Damon fought the urge to go after her, the infuriating woman. Clearly spoiled by having four brothers catering to her every whim. She was an intriguing mix of haughty entitled lady, and lonely, delicate women, who was desperate to be free of her father.

As he had dozed the other night in the carriage, the cold air had cut through his haziness, and he had slit his eyes open a little. Rebekah, laughing freely, with the air through her hair, her eyes more alive than he had ever seen them, free of the inhibitions and constraints she usually dealt with daily in society. She was a puzzle, a beautiful, elegant and alluring puzzle. One which he itched to solve.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But, Miss Forbes, Caroline... you cannot mean to do this! You are throwing your life away... on a devil." he said, worry etching his dark eyes. She held herself still and did her best to force a light smile.

"Tyler, do not worry about me. What done is done. I have made my peace with it. I realise now, that many of the soothing words I offered to Miss Pierce, when in a similar situation, can now apply to myself"

"What could possibly comfort you?"

"I shall have a distracted husband, who prefers his club and other social engagements over spending time at home."

"And this is what you want?"

"Well, I have not been offered husbandly accompaniment for more than three months, as it stands, so I really am prepared for an absentee husband." she said with a kind smile, taking the sting out of her words.

"You really compare what I offered you... to him?" Tyler asked, clearly hurt.

"No, I am sorry Tyler, it has been a difficult time. You offered me everything I dreamed off, along with the independence I crave. He offers... something else, something I do not yet know. But, what I do know is that I have agreed, and arrangements are being made. That is reality." she said and Tyler saw the finality of her gaze.

"I cannot accept it" he said, standing abruptly

"You must" she said quietly. He paced the room distractedly. Whirling he knelt before her and grasped her hands.

"Caroline. Let us escape this cruel fate as Miss Pierce and Mr Salvatore have done. I would risk everything, to see you happy and for us to be together. My father shall support us, I am sure of it. And Mr Pierce will not object, if you are happy."

"But the Mikaelsons shall... He would challenge you, and he would fight you without mercy." she said, letting go of his hands, and holding back tears, she stood, and made for the door.

"No. I shall not marry in secret and be ashamed of the consequences of my actions, as they jeopardise those I love. I am better than that. I will not compromise my beliefs or my morals." she said, her look resolute, her hands finished in their trembling.

"I beg you to forgive me, and to excuse me. I must retire... I-" she caught his gaze for a moment, and she saw his disappointment, naked on his face. It touched her where his words had not.

She reached for the door and went upstairs, when in her room, she fell face down on the bed and gave in to her tears. She cried for the life she might have had with Tyler, for the relationships she had lost with her sisters... and for her future with a man that she couldn't seem to understand... and could never trust again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol barged through the door of the brothel, ascending the stairs and pushing open the door of a room roughly. In the bed, there was a beautiful blonde, with silken hair, or she would be beautiful is not for the broken red veins on her face, her glassy eyes and cheap underwear.

"Well, well, you should have waited your turn, Sir... I'd take extra care of a pretty boy like you" she cackled, and Kol felt the urge to wash, just from the salacious sweep of her eyes.

"I am not here for you" he muttered grimly, and turning, spied his quarry in the corner, sunk low in a chair, cradling a bottle of some nasty, murky looking alcohol.

Stepping over the female undergarments that were strewn around, he reached his brother's side, and shaking his arm, realised that Klaus had managed to drink himself unconscious. Hosting him up, he dropped the bottle from his hand, as the woman rushed over the save the last remaining drops in it.

"Oh, now I see, I thought it was just me he didn't fancy, now I see he prefers the likes of you!" she spat, laughing madly. Kol ignored her, and dragged his brother's heavy weight out the room, down the stairs and out into the street. In the cool air, Klaus began to stir.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" he mumbled.

"I am here dear brother, because you haven't been home in three days" Kol said, staggering under Klaus. Suddenly, coming fully too, he pushed off him and stood, leaning against a wall.

"Checking on me? You needn't have bothered. I am perfectly fine." he said

"You do not look fine. You look like death."

"And I imagine there are quite a few people who wished I did not just look it." he sneered, before looking away, into the darkness of the street.

"Caroline deserves better than this Niklaus... and you know it." Kol reasoned slowly, his eyes raking contemptuously over Klaus.

"This is who I am, this is me... No one shall ever change me. You helped to hand her over to me... served her up on a silver platter. Do you regret it now? Do you understand the depth of your folly?" Klaus shouted. Kol felt as though his heart was wrenched in two as he watched a myriad of emotions run over his brothers face.

"Do you think I want to be this man? Do you think I want to... care? I don't. I have never cared about a woman, I shall never..." Klaus, slumped down as his voice left the air, his anger dying abruptly.

"Do you think I want to... hurt... like this? To wander the streets, to watch her window... for just a glimpse... To see her face in a crowded market, or street... and to find it is merely my mind that conjures her. To be unable to sleep, to drink or... even touch another woman... without feeling I am betraying her, without feeling unclean." he now sat on a step, and dropped his face into his hands. He was still, and Kol approached slowly, not wanting to intrude on his brother's grief.

"I am not a good man, I never have been, except, perhaps to you and Rebekah. I don't know how to be a better man... I don't even know where to start. Everything is so... spoiled... it is too late. She will never forgive me."

"Brother, if there is anything I can say about the female heart, is that it is wise beyond our capabilities... and compassionate beyond our understanding. Do not assign yourself the title of blackhearted villain just yet. She will forgive you... if you show her you are worth forgiving."

"How?" Klaus asked, his eyes raw and bloodshot on Kol's.

"That, I do not know... but I am certain... this is not the way"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The blacksmith's shop was small, and smelled of fire and sweat. Wrinkling her nose, Rebekah took in their modest surroundings. The walls were white washed, though coated in black soot and dust. Tools hung on the walls, various hammers and moulds, plus tools, both completed and not she supposed. The floor was earth bare and perfectly smooth with the weight of blacksmiths and their sons after them.

As she entered the room, she saw that the Salvatores were already there, and thankful that they had taken the time to change from their dusty travelling clothes. They had attempted a morning dress, as usual for weddings, however modified slightly given the circumstances. They wore travelling trousers and boots, however the top half was resplendent and quite suitable for the task they had come to perform. Rebekah had managed to save aside a gown from the toils of the road and now she felt clean and fresh for the first time in a week.

Stefan smiled and bowed slightly, his eyes soon looking past her, nervously. Damon stepped forward to accompany her, his eyes moving over her in quite a surprising way. She schooled her features into ease and allowed him to lead her to the blacksmith's anvil.

"My lady, you never fail to enchant" he murmured.

"Mr Salvatore, I could compliment you similarly, however, it is not our wedding day, we should leave some compliments for the bride and groom to give each other." she said with a smile, and a slight blush as he squeezed her hand tighter for a moment.

There was a slight noise from the door, and Elena had appeared. Rebekah felt her heart move as she saw Stefan's face, the look he gave her, seeing her there, held in it more love than Rebekah had known in a lifetime, excepting that from her brothers.

She wore a simple white gown, more of a day gown really, but she had been working on it at night, embroidering small flowers around the collars and sleeves. It had a thin overlay, which softened the effect, and her hair was caught up loosely, Rebekah had pinned small flowers, matching those on the dress.

As all four stood together, the blacksmith appeared. He was a small, broad man, removing his apron for the occasion. His hands were stained black however, and his face was kind and welcoming.

"Now, it fair warms me heart to see love, in any shape or form. It's been bestowed on me, by the law of Scotland, power to officiate the marriage of this wuman and this here man." Stefan took Elena's hands, and they stood side by side in front of the anvil.

"Will you promise, to take care o this wuman, to love er an care for er... till the end o yer days?"

Stefan, clearing having an easier time understanding the man than Rebekah was, nodded and said

"I promise"

"An you girlie, do you promise to take care o im in return, to stan by im forever?"

"I promise"

"Good, good... now gae us the rings" he said, gesturing to Damon who stepped forward and handed them to the blacksmith. He handed them out, and Stefan slipped the heavy, beaten iron over Elena's delicate finger. She returned the gesture. They were then directed to a certificate, lying on the anvil, which they both signed. The Blacksmith smiled and continued.

"Who will bare witness tae this here union?"

"I, Mr Damon Salvatore do" Damon said, and raised his eyebrows at Rebekah for her to speak.

"And I, Lady Rebekah Mikaelson do" she said, suddenly nervous at being included. Moving forward, she followed Damon's example in signing the certificate lying on the anvil. The blacksmith inspected the names, then poured some sand on the glittering ink, shaking off the excess. He passed it to Damon for safekeeping.

Turning back, he grinned broadly at the young couple in front of him.

"I now pronounce you... man and wife, by the law of Scotland and the testimony of these here witnesses. You can kiss er now lad." he said gruffly as Elena and Stefan looked at each other in joy. As they brought their faces together, then blacksmith picked a massive hammer off the ground, and hit the anvil hard, hard enough to send sparks flying. As all four jumped, he laughed said

"It is done, you are joined in marriage" hammering again the anvil, the blow echoing loudly in the small room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The station was noisy and crowded, as Caroline pushed through the clamber to board the coach. The driver threw her bags on top, and she settled into a window seat, fighting down the nerves she felt. Whether this was the right thing or not, she couldn't imagine any other way. She would not have the dishonour of marrying Tyler in haste, and out of fear, but she could not meekly accept her fate, when alternatives still existed.

When she had spoken Mr Pierce, she had fully intended to go through with marrying Klaus. Her options were all spent, and she was too hopeless to think of anything further.

The plan to leave, and the means to do it had come the evening after she had informed Tyler of her acceptance. She had been lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, and the spidery shadows cast against it from the trees on the street. A soft whispering noise, of someone creeping about outside had caught her attention. Raising her head she had seen her door open silently. Outlined by a single candle, she saw Katherine's gaunt face, her eyes dark hollows. They had looked at each other for an unknowable time, and finally Katherine had come up to her, hesitant and trembling and placed a packet in her hand. Before turning away, she clasped Caroline's hand hard, and Caroline saw her love, in that look. And just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone.

* * *

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I cannot express here, with mere words, my regret over my behaviour. I do not deserve your forgiveness, and I think perhaps trying to earn it should be my punishment, which should be exacted with my every waking breath, for the rest of my miserable life._

_And so, it is not with words that I shall repent, but actions. My father has now told you of your inheritance. It is more than you could ever dream off, and I wish you a happy life, and that it shall serve you well. I have obtained the name of your family lawyer in New York, and all the funds are held in his name until you make arrangements for them. I have listed all the relevant details overleaf._

_I have enclosed money, as much as I was able to raise, and it is more than adequate for a ticket on the New York packet ship. I urge you, brave Caroline, to seek out the life you deserve, and to reach for it fearlessly._

_I accept the consequences of this action, Lord Mikaelson may yet demand an heiress to wed, and I shall not run. I robbed you of your choices, and I will do anything to return them to you._

_Your bright and shining future, for mine. It is a fair trade, and the only one I can live with. Though I know I do not deserve your consideration, I know you too well, so please, do not think overly much about me, or the consequences... I shall bear them all with a smile._

_Without fixing this, I will not know even a moment of happiness. You see, I am selfish to the end..._

_I shall keep your departure a secret for as long as possible, and I pray you will not delay._

_I hope we shall meet again one day, my dearest sister, and friend. Remember me well, and please let time soften my failures... for I shall only ever think of you with love and happiness._

_Your sister,_

_Katherine._

* * *

"Express to Liverpool. Leaving now!" the driver shouted into the throng and Caroline braced herself as the coach lurched into motion.

"Wait!" a voice cried from alongside, and Caroline stomach clenched in fear as she waited for Klaus's golden head to appear at the door, his eyes frightening her, and making her feel guilty simultaneously. The coach stopped, and the door opened. She let her breath out in a whoosh as a dark haired man stepped aboard and sat down, reaching for a newspaper and instantly losing himself in it. The coach started again, and Caroline pulled down the window shade, complaining of the sun hitting her, when in reality every person in the street that passed looked like Klaus. She closed her eyes to escape his betrayed eyes and forced herself to think of the future.

Taking the ship alone to New York was dangerous, that she knew, but Katherine had given her more than enough for a private cabin. She would stay below decks as much as she could stand, and not attract attention. Katherine's promise... her sacrifice. It weighed heavily on Caroline, despite everything she had done. Katherine was still her sister and she still cared for her. But, there was some small part of her that believed it might not come to that. Maybe it was in his tender words, uttered in moments of madness or anger, or his soft touch, or soul-searching kiss... she had come to understand that, in his own twisted way, Klaus did care for her. He would not marry Katherine out of spite, she felt quite sure of that, and perhaps Mr Pierce would find a way out of this for all of them.

As she kept her eyes closed, and let her mind drift home, imagining the special light of a Virginian Fall, she missed the dark stranger, who sat opposite her, his intent gaze, and the small picture, a simple sketch that he pulled from his pocket, comparing the likeness of it and the girl before him, before placing it in his pocket, a satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know! x**


	15. XIV

**The procrastination continues! Anyway, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, you guys give me a lot to think about and it's really great. **

**I hope you enjoy this next instalment... let me know! I love your reviews so much, it drives me to keep writing. **

**Again, no beta, so please forgive any errors, that's the problem with updating so quickly... some things fall through the cracks!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is this really necessary?" Klaus said, irritated by Kol's ministrations. Kol stepped back, regarding his handiwork.

"You should know, you cannot reach my level of perfection without some effort." he said with a laugh, indicating to his valet a change of jacket. Klaus sighed and held his arm out. He had been allowing his brother to change his clothes, and play with his appearance like a doll for at least an hour.

"There, I think that should do it." Kol finally pronounced, turning Klaus to the mirror. Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead plastered a smile on his face. He was more dandified than ever, with every line perfect, starched and buttoned. His blue overcoat, cream waistcoat and starched cravat were immaculate, even his boots were gleaming.

"Now, what of his hair?"

"Kol, you are making me sympathise for Mr Beau Brummel." Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"That man could primp all day, and not be as handsome as us Mikaelsons" Kol scoffed. The valet approached with a hair brush and withered under Klaus's glare.

"Fine, let's not bother him further. His hair is probably a lost cause anyway." Kol said with a grin.

"Now, I have had some flowers delivered, which we shall take with us. And, a likeness of the horse drawn."

"It is too much, she will find it desperate" Klaus said, fighting the urge to loosen his cravat.

"No, she will find it romantic. You told her yourself she confessed to a lack of riding experience, despite a love of horses. What could she want more, than her own horse?" Klaus braced his hands on his dressing table, and took a deep breath. He desperately longed for a drink, but Kol had had all alcohol removed from his rooms, citing his temper as the cause for it. Klaus reluctantly agreed, the first place he took refuge was in a drink, and usually things rapidly deteriorated from there.

"Let's go and woo your fiance." Kol announced cheerfully, slapping his brother on the back.

"Against her wishes" Klaus reminded him darkly

"Well, that is why we come bearing gifts." Kol said, straining to keep up his positive cheer. Truthfully, the echoes of the awful night, that he was sure he would never forget, kept haunting him. He could see no way to make it up to Caroline, than to turn his brother into a man worthy of her, a process he had no idea, was even possible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As they sat in the drawing room, he began to feel his impatience build. Where was she, and why was it taking so long? Was she flat out refusing to see him? He wouldn't be surprised, considering the last time he had called.

The clock ticked, and Kol cleared his throat nervously. They had been informed that Mr and Mrs Pierce were not at home, though the daughters were. His foot started to tap. He had seen his brother's face light up, upon hearing that Isobel and John were not present, and he could stand sitting next to him no longer.

"Well, off you go to the kitchens then, and be quick about it." Klaus growled and watched as Kol bounded out the room. Standing up, he started to pace the room, nervously. A small creak from the door had him whirling around, and he spied the small face of the maid he had rather scared on his last visit. She saw him, squeaked with alarm and disappeared out the door. Going after her, he caught up with her in the hall, grabbing her arm to stop her flight.

"Please, I am not here to harm you..." he said as she quivered under his touch.

"I am here to see Miss Forbes." he saw the nervous way the girl dropped his eyes at her name.

"I don't know nothing about Miss Forbes. She is to be left alone. Mrs Pierce told all the staff... leave her meals outside her room. Do not disturb her" Betsy repeated.

"How long has that been going on?"

"Since... your last visit Milord." Betsy squeaked, the tray she held clanging. Klaus looked down at it, noticing it still held all it's contents, untouched.

"Is that the tray from her room?" Betsy nodded.

"How long has she been refusing food?"

"A few days Milord." Betsy murmured.

"She hasn't eaten anything in days?"

"I – I'm not sure... I don't aways collect the trays" Betsy said, tear springing to her eyes.

"Thank you." Klaus said abruptly, stepping back from the girl and starting toward the stairs. He took them two at a time, and approached the familiar door. He waited outside, listening for the slightest movement from within, and when he heard none, knocked gently. There was no reply, and he stood for a good 10 minutes more, knocking and waiting.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, he gently turned the handle of the door, expecting to find it locked. It was not, it swung open easily and he walked into the room. The bright morning sunlight shone through the open curtains spilled over the bed, which was made. He walked further into the room, and instantly felt it, the air of stillness, absence. She was not here, and it seemed she hadn't been here for quite some time.

He walked to her wardrobe and opened the door swiftly. He stared blankly at the empty hangers that swung back and forth, mocking him. Turning to her bedside, he found a letter propped up against a vase of wilting flowers. Mr and Mrs Pierce - It read.

He ripped it open and scanned it's contents. She had gone, run off to Liverpool, alone... meaning to escape to America. It turned him to stone.

She was literally risking her life to be rid of him. She had no idea of the dangers she was facing... not just in getting to Liverpool alone, but shutting herself on a ship full of men for 2 months, without a protector. His stomach turned at the thought. He had done this...he realised then, this was his fault, and it anything happened to her, it would be on him.

Standing he started down the stairs as fast as he could, straight out onto the street, he started for home. A horse would be faster than a coach, he just prayed that she would be delayed at the port, as the packet filled before voyage, and that she would keep her head down, and out if sight in the meantime.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Every sound outside the door made Rebekah jump as she tossed and turned in her bed. Damon had not appeared, and she wondered if he would. She had been clear that she was not happy about the sleeping arrangements, and he had been very apologetic about the matter, whilst maintaining that there was nothing he could do. Elena and Stefan had vanishing upstairs not long after they had all had dinner together. Rebekah had announced that she was also going to bed, and Damon had urged her to go, without mentioning where he might be spending the night. One of the serving girls had then brought over an extra ale, setting it before the handsome Salvatore, with a giggle. He had looked up at her, his dark eyes warm, and Rebekah thought saw something pass between them.

She had then caught herself staring, and had quite suddenly left, going upstairs without saying goodnight. Her cheeks turning pink, she had crept into bed, chastising herself for her foolishness. Men like Damon Salvatore could always find a warm bed at short notice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline stood at the dock, fighting her frustration as yet another captain told her the same information, a three day wait until the cargo hold was full enough to voyage.

She clamped her hand down on her hat, as the gusty port wind blew her skirts and hair about. It was bustling, with sailors and crew, boats bobbed in the murky water and seagulls circled, crying out relentlessly. Cargo and luggage of all shapes and sizes lay of on the dock, with nets holding it in place. Some ships were small, for fishing, others huge and exotic, bound for foreign seas and distant shores, she wondered what sights they would uncover...

Thanking the man, she turned and started back to her lodgings. She had found a respectable enough inn, where the female landlord had not pried too much about her being alone. She stayed in as much as she could, and took her meals in her room when she was able. She knew the dangers of staying alone near the docks, and just hoped the next three days would pass without incident. Seeing another boat berthing on her way, she made a detour to see if someone could give her better news.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't tell you anything about specific guests" the maid said adamantly.

"How about now?" she heard the sound of coins clinking.

"Can you indulge me now?"

"Well... I can't say for sure if it is Miss Forbes, of whatever her name was... but she is blonde, and alone. And she speaks funny too... like Americans." the maid said.

"And which room, exactly, might I find her in?"

"Room five. But she isn't here now. Saw her go out myself this morning. But she'll be back at night. She always stays in her room at night." the maid said eagerly, tucking the coin purse into her apron, looking around nervously.

"Thank you for your help. Now, there is no need to mention this conversation to anyone..." the man said and the maid laughed,

"If I value my worthless job I won't!" she said, resuming her sweeping. The dark haired man nodded, and turned, sweeping out of the place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah waited impatiently beside the horses, as their carriage was prepared. She had had enough of Scotland and travelling and she was quite ready to go home. She was sure her awful mood had everything to do with the lumpy bed and awful breakfast she had had to endure, and nothing to do with a certain Salvatore, who had not appeared all night.

As though her thoughts conjured him, suddenly he was there, walking through the yard, smiling at her. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, which was hardly surprising as his bags had been in her room all night.

"Good morning Lady Rebekah" he said politely as she averted her gaze from him, and made a studied effort to look casual.

"Mr Salvatore" she acknowledged. They turned to look at the inn door, and Rebekah prayed that the newlyweds would appear as soon as possible, so they could be on their way.

"I trust you are rested?"

"More than you, I wager." Rebekah said sweetly.

"Yes, well sleeping in a stable is not something I'd recommend."

"Hmmm, come now, Mr Salvatore, I have four brothers, if you recall? You do not have to hide your promiscuity from me." she snapped.

"Promiscuity? Well, it seems your version of last night was a lot more exciting than mine."

"I do not wish to discuss it... what you do in your private time is no concern of mine."

"Would you like it to be?" he asked, his carefree grin fading, he studied her reaction.

His words stole Rebekah's breath away, and she looked up at him, properly, for the first time that day. His pale eyes held hers, and she realised he was asking more than it seemed. She thought of how to reply, when she heard someone shout his name. Tearing her eyes from his, they both turned and saw Elena and Stefan coming toward them. They looked so happy, stealing small glances at each other, tiny whispers and secret smiles. If they'd been difficult to travel with before, Rebekah groaned to think of them now. As they moved to the carriage, and Stefan helped Elena up, Rebekah put her foot on the step, and gripped the railing, ready to pull herself. Suddenly she felt warm hands go around her waist,

"Allow me" Damon said, his mouth just above her ear, lifting her effortlessly into the coach. She sat down, vaguely stunned and stared at Damon as he climbed on. Sitting across from her, he gave her the slightest wink, which did more to excite her rapidly increasing heartbeat than calm her. She hoped the journey would go fast, and prayed that she would be able to keep her new found desire to watch Damon Salvatore at bay, no matter what he is doing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who'd thought that one guest could double my income this month!" the small maid said with a laugh as she tucked his money out of sight.

"I can only tell you what I told the other man." she said, leaning in, her eyes darted around, checking that no one saw her speaking to the handsome man standing before her.

"She's staying here alright. Room five. Didn't say much about herself. Blonde, American... pretty, if you fancy that type of thing" the maid chattered on as Klaus thought about what she'd said. Ten inns later, and he had finally found her, Caroline was staying here. He'd already been to the docks, and found there was still two days until the next ship left. So, she must still be around here somewhere. And, someone else was looking for her. He had been riding for two days without pause, and his clothes and his mood stank. At the maid's words his heart started pounding.

"The other man... what did he look like?"

"Well, I don't remember rightly... but I suspect he'll be back here tonight. I told him she was always at home at night."

"How... helpful of you" Klaus growled, disgusted at the woman before him. Turning from the woman, he ran up the wooden stairs to her room. Knocking briefly, he tried the knob and found it locked. She was not yet back. He debated what to do. If she saw him, she would likely run. Perhaps right into the other man who was pursuing her. He walked to the hall window and looked down at the docks. They were filled to bursting and he couldn't make out any individuals clearly. But, Caroline was out there, somewhere, alone... the thought filled him with a desperate sort of fear and he hated the powerlessness it left in him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline kept to the shadows of the docks at twilight stretched into night. She had stayed out later than usual and now was finding it more awkward to return to her inn discreetly. The dock shifted as the boats were left for the night, cargo disappearing, and the pubs that ran along the side all opened spilling orange light at intervals onto the swaying darkness beyond. The people were different too, Caroline observed. Louder, rowdier and a good deal more drunk.

Reaching her inn with a sigh of relief, she walked through the common area on the way to her room. The place was busy, given the late hour and the servers were rushing around the place, answering calls for more drinks and food. She dodged, ducked and danced her way through, grateful when her feet found the steps toward the upper levels and the guest quarters.

She reached her door and inserted the rusty old key, rushing inside, and leaning back gratefully against the hard wood. Taking off her bonnet, and her cloak, she thought about dinner. She was hungry, but it was late, and she didn't want to risk going downstairs again. She peeled off her dress, which was almost stiff with salt from the clinging sea mist she had been walking through all day. She hung it, and hoped it would not smell too awfully, considering she wouldn't have a way to wash it for quite some time.

In her thin chemise and petticoats, shivering a little, she pulled a thick wrap around her shoulders and sat at her dressing table. Her hair had hardly faired better in the sea air. She pulled out all the pins and started to unsnarl the bouncy curls with her hairbrush. A slight noise in the room next to hers made her jump, and she laughed self-consciously. Still so nervous. She wouldn't stop being until she stepped onto the boat, or rather the boat left dry land, she surmised. She wondered about the state of affairs in London.

Surely they would have discovered her absence by now, her mouth going dry at the thought of Klaus. It was the strangest thing... and she felt quite disarmed by the feeling herself... but there was something there, a sadness, at the prospect of never seeing any of them again. At never seeing him again.

The truth remained that if he hadn't taken such drastic steps, she did not know how far he would have worked into her heart by now.

She caught sight of her expression in the mirror, melancholy and sad, and shook herself. She was setting out on her own adventure. She should be excited, she told herself firmly, turning away from the mirror and lighting a candle by her bed, blowing the others in the room out. She picked up her book, already heavy in her hands and tried to read, though the day outside, the hiding and constant looking over her shoulder were really very tiring. Before she had realised it, the book had fallen, and she had slipped into sleep.

* * *

Her dreams began as they always did, there was smoke and the sensation of not being able to breath. Then the orange darkness, and the crackling sound. As always in her dreams, she waited for her father to reach her, and felt the smoke pervade her young lungs. Coughing, she held her breath and waited. Suddenly, he was there, scooping her up, carrying her. His arms felt so strong under her, he felt so real and she almost believed her father had returned from the grave for her.

She struggled to see through the smoke, and make out her father's face once again. With a cry of shock she realised it was not her father who was carrying her, but Klaus.

He was untouched by the flames and the smoke as he carried her, his face determined. She pushed against his arms in protest. This was not her memory, where was her father?

She came to suddenly, transitioning from her dreamlike state into one of full consciousness in a second, realising that the smoke and fire had remained in her dreams, whilst Klaus and his arms had not.

Opening her mouth, she managed to let out half a blood-curling scream before he clamped his hand over her face, cutting her off.

She continued to struggle and had just managed to get her teeth around one of his fingers when abruptly she was dropped. She landed on a bed with a whoosh and instantly scrambled around, grabbing the candlestick off the bedside table to defend herself with.

"You!" she cried accusingly, pointing the weapon at him. He stood back from the bed, making no effort to come closer, and held his hands up in surrender.

"Caroline – let me explain -" he began but she cut him off

"You... you...unholy... rotten...madman" she cried, feeling around for words to throw at him. He stood there, quite calmly, he didn't seem the least upset by her tirade, in fact, if she had to name his emotion, he seemed relieved.

"Caroline -" he started, stepping forward, causing her to shoot to her feet on the bed, her eyes widening even more, and wave the candlestick like a sword.

"Do not approach me! No closer, I mean it!" she said and waited until he backed down, and then removed himself further and sat in a chair by the window.

"Is this far enough away? Or should I be closer to the window?"

"I'd prefer it if you just jumped out of it" she muttered, feeling her heart rate drop a little from it's frantic pace.

"There are the lovely sentiments I have so missed in recent days" he said with a lopsided smile.

"Why are you here? How did you know?" she asked

"I know because I read the letter that you left the Pierces. And I think you know why I am here..." he said.

"I will not go back with you. Not willingly, you'll have to tie me up and gag me... though I would expect as much from you" she said angrily, her mind spinning.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, I actually have another reason for bringing you here tonight" he said, and Caroline finally looked around, realising they were not in her room anymore.

"Welcome to room six" he said with a smile.

"You have been staying in the room next to mine?" Caroline asked slowly, horrified and not a little scared.

"Only for the afternoon, you see, I had to hear when you returned home." he explained.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because, my fearless girl, there is a man here asking about you, and he plans to visit you tonight."

"Are you talking of yourself? You truly have gone mad" she muttered.

Klaus suppressed a laugh at her fierce expression, and was about to explain when a soft knock sounded, through the wall. They both looked at the door. The knock came again, and Caroline felt goosebumps travel up her arms. Someone was there, knocking at her door.

"Miss Forbes, dinner" a low man's voice said, muffled only slightly by the thin walls. She looked in alarm at Klaus, who put his finger to his lips, and walked up to the wall, placing a glass to it and his ear. He turned to her and whispered softly

"Did you request dinner to your room?" she shook her head silently. They heard him rattle the knob, turning it this way and that. She felt nerves break out all over her body. Struggling to regulate her breathing, the next sound silenced her... the lock being forced and the door swinging open.

Her eyes met Klaus's then, and she knew the stark terror was shown on her face. His footsteps brought him into the room, and she guessed over to the bed. Then silence fell. They waited, each moment stretching out until she was painfully tense. Then, just as she was about to move, the footsteps returned to the door, and it swung shut, the lock back in place, then the footsteps continued in the room, over to the other side. Probably carrying the person to the armchair, she guessed, where they stopped.

Silence then fell and Caroline sank down slowly on the bed. Her head was swimming.

But for Klaus, she would have been asleep when the man had entered, or perhaps she would just be returning now, finding him sitting waiting for her in the dark. She rubbed her hands over her bare arms, feeling cold to the bone. Klaus, moving quietly, grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed, and spread it around her shoulders. She accepted it, wrapping it tightly around her. He then went and distinguished all the lights in the room, save one candle which burned lowly on the wash stand.

"How -" she started, countless questions crowding her head, and stopped as he made a motion of silence. He stripped off his jacket, and boots, allowing him to move more quietly and came over to the bed, sitting on it's edge, he leaned forward to speak in her ear. She was so overwhelmed by the situation of the man, she barely noticed his proximity.

"We must speak very quietly, lest he discover you are here." she nodded and leaned to his ear,

"Who is he? How did you know he was coming?" she asked,

"I do not know his identity. Somewhat ironically I ended up bribing the same maid as he had to find out if you were staying here." she leaned away and shot him a contemptuous look.

"Are you certain you did not send him?" she asked

"Quite certain, though I thank you for suggesting me that forward thinking." he said with a grin and she scowled as she pulled away from him. She needed to think, she needed some space.

She stood, holding the blanket around her, paced soundlessly on the bare floor. The man she had been running from, had just appeared, and maddeningly, was making her feel safe! He was acting as though it were normal for him to be here with her, them hiding together, and not as though he had just killed all her hopes and chances of escape. She stood, indecisive, and watched as he stood up and came to her. He made no effort to touch her, just leaned in a little, allowing her to close the gap so he may be heard.

"We must stay here tonight. Tomorrow, I shall try to find out about him."

"I will not stay here with you! Just go there now, and demand to know who he is" she said.

"I suppose I might be flattered that you think me capable of defending you against our unknown adversary, without so much as a glimpse of the man, or I might surmise that it matters not to you who he is, if he offers you escape from me... in which case, I could save us all a lot of trouble and leave" he said slowly

"No" she said quickly, annoyed that Klaus was making her admit that she felt safer with him than without.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she looked away.

"Better then devil you know..." she muttered.

Klaus looked down on her blonde head, her hair catching the candlelight just so, making it gleam. She was so stubborn, refusing to give him even an inch, although he knew it was only fitting. The thought of what might have happened if he had been too late... made his blood run cold. He would protect her with his dying breath, if it ever came to that. Tomorrow, and what he would do, he did not know. For now, she was here, and she needed him.

Caroline went to the bed, drawing back the covers, she settled in the middle, and threw a pillow and the blanket on the floor. She then drew the covers up until they reached her chin and watched Klaus crossing the room, his hands untying his cravat, as a mouse watches the cat. He pulled it off, dropping it with the rest of his clothes, and started to take off his shirt. Averting her eyes, she heard the sounds of him filling the basin with water and splashing his face.

Curiosity overtaking her, she let her eyes drop a moment, resting on his board shoulders, that tapered down into a slim waist. His muscles slid smoothly under his skin as he bent forward, stray drops of water coming to land on his arms. She wondered what the skin there felt like.

Abruptly, she realised the splashing had stopped, and looked up. Her eyes collided with his in the mirror, and she felt her cheeks flame. Turning over in bed, facing away from him, she hid her face in the pillows and heard him quietly blowing out the candle and lying on the floor. It squeaked under his weight, and she imagined it couldn't be very comfortable. Resolving not to care, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. It was impossible, she couldn't stop thinking about the man next door, and what might have happened. Who was he? How did he know where to find her?

"What were you dreaming off?" Klaus whisper came to her through the darkness, and what felt like a great many miles away. Turning, she edged closer to the side of the bed where he slept, anxious not to make more noise than necessary.

"Nothing." she replied.

"It did not seem like nothing, you seemed quite... agitated." he argued.

"It is private" she said, and was met with silence. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep again, though found it was still eluding her. Unable to bear the silence and the whirling of questions in her mind she spoke,

"It is only a memory... of when I was a child."

"You were calling for your father"

"Yes... it is the night they died." she said, and Klaus heard a finality to her tone that warned him not to ask anything further.

"Why did you come after me?" she asked, grateful that in the darkness she could not see his face, it made it easier to speak.

"Because... I was worried about you."

"That is all? Not to drag me back?"

"In truth, that was my first instinct. Though, my concern for your safety soon outweighed it. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? To voyage alone? A lady such as yourself..." he muttered.

"I can take care of myself, I'll have you know" she replied

"Oh, I do not doubt that. But, I -" he trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being in danger... if I could still prevent it" he admitted.

"So, you only condone harming me, when it is you who benefits from it?" she asked bitingly.

"I never harmed you" he said flatly, and she pushed down her frustration.

"That is where we fail to understand each other. Maybe, one day, when you care more about someone else, than yourself, maybe then you will understand how you harmed me." she whispered hotly, pressed her face into the pillow, fighting the urge to shout and rant at him.

He lay in the darkness, listening to the sound of the boats and the sea at night. He knew they were both still awake. He thought of her words, and the endless, seeping guilt they caused. He knew she was right, and he wasn't able to see a way to fix it, couldn't imagine giving up the only thing he knew could make him happy.

He thought of her dream, and her memories of her father, it had been unexpectedly personal, and he had gotten a glimpse inside her mind. Now, more than ever, he wanted to be there every night, holding her tight, protecting her against the spectres of her past.

Perhaps it was the longing he had felt at the time apart, or the shock of finding her, and only just reaching her in time, or the depressing knowledge that tonight may very well be his last night with her. He was not sure, perhaps, it was simply the darkness, but he sought to confess something to her there, in that safe place, not to the woman he had hurt, but to the friend he had come so close to having.

"I – never told you off the night I was attacked." he heard her turn back toward him, interested.

"No... I was under the impression you had not told anyone" she replied, curiosity prickling her. She felt bare and vulnerable after sharing her dream, and she welcomed a chance of settling the balance. As close as they had started to get, before everything fell apart, she had barely glimpsed the real man, as opposed to the facade he presented, and still hardly knew anything personal about him.

"Who attacked you?" she prompted as he fell silent.

"I believe you might recognise them, though not their friends" he said, and she could hear his sardonic smile in the dark.

"The men you saved me from! What awful cowards" she gasped angrily, thinking about those disgusting men who had began to paw her on the street.

"Were there a lot of men?"

"There were... enough" he replied, trying to focus on the memory, but found that it slipped away into the dark haze. Caroline turned on her back, her thoughts reaching back to the dinner she'd had with Elijah and Kol and the things they'd told her about the fight.

"Your brother, he intimated to me that perhaps... you felt as though you were deserving of such vicious beating"

"Do you think me not?" he asked,

"Well, not then, perhaps" she said, and he smiled.

"Now – I'd rather not say."

"I'd call that fair." he said, shifting on the floor, feeling every one of the miles he had ridden, at neck-breaking speed, and both sleepless nights he had suffered settle in his back.

"You did not try to defend yourself then? If you felt you deserved it."

"Well, I was rather drunk at the time."

"But, your hands held no marks, I cannot believe that even drunk, you would not try..."

He fell silent and she felt like she had hit the centre of his confession.

"Once again, Caroline, you cut to the quick of a situation... distill it down to it's most vital parts." he murmured, shifting again on the floor.

"Is that an effort to avoid an answer?" she asked, more curious than ever of his response.

He laughed quietly, but she could hear it held no humour. She waited , and just when she had given up hope of him speaking , she heard his smooth, low voice break the silence.

"I didn't fight back... because I didn't want to win. I didn't want to stop the beating, I didn't want to save myself even one blow."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoyed it... why shouldn't my outer self be as hideous and scarred as my inner?" he said, and she felt cold travel over her at his words. He was so distant, and so hateful... of himself.

"You cannot mean that" she whispered.

"I think you know that I do. I think my brothers knew, and probably Rebekah too. It is what started this whole campaign, to save me" he laughed bitterly.

"You see... when it was over, I found myself hoping that I would not be discovered, that I would not make it to the next day... I found myself hoping, that this would indeed be it... and the world could finally be rid of my miserable existence." his voice was sardonic at the end, but the jarring tone only served to highlight the desolation underneath.

Caroline kept quiet, feeling her emotions clashing and colliding within herself. She could not pretend not to care for the man, lying beside her in the dark. The events of recent days had horrified her, and disappointed her, but she had already known he was a man of duality, of hateful moments, and heroics, all in one turn. She could not forgive him, for how he had treated her... manipulated her, but she could not stop her heart from breaking, just a little, at his sadness and utter hopelessness. She felt a tear run down her cheek, and made every effort not to alert him to the fact, once again, grateful for the darkness.

"Even when I was recovering, I wanted it all to end. It seems the body does not heal if the soul is unwilling" he trailed off, thinking of the first few days after the attack, how he had stared out the window of the country house, feeling as though he was a dirty soil against the beautiful vista before him, and how without him, the sun would shine a little brighter, the world a little happier.

"But, you did recover..." Caroline said, careful to erase any sign of waver from her voice.

"Yes... because of you" his soft words sent a warm hand around her heart.

"Me?"

"Yes... you. I saw you at the window, and... you reminded me... that there are things to live for.. to fight for... die for in this world. When you started to spend time with me... you brought me back to life..."

Caroline felt as though her heart had taken residence in her mouth, and she lay in a stunned silence. She pressed her hands over her heart, as it's beating threatened to shake her whole body. The silence stretched between them, an unknowable distance.

"I just, wished for you to know that. That you saved me. And after that, the thought of a life without you, nearly drove me mad, and I know it is a poor excuse for how I acted, but... I am not... experienced... in matters of the heart." he said softly.

"I will not stop you. If you wish to board the ship. I shall make sure you reach it safely. And... I shall let you go. I release you..." he murmured and Caroline couldn't help the sinking feeling his words gave her, whilst it elated her. She squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't fight the tears that came. They bewildered her, as did the depth of her sadness and confusion.

Klaus hadn't realised the words he was about to say until they came out of his mouth, and as he heard them, part of him fought with himself, longing to throw her on the back of his horse and ride through the night, wed her by morning and spend the rest of his days making it up to her. Though, the other part, the part she had saved... knew it was the right thing to do.

Caroline in captivity was wrong, how was he any different from the man next door? He was destroying her precious light... the very thing he admired so much about her, that had saved him from his darkest place. He had thought that by forcing her to admit her feelings for him, by pushing her, taking away her choices, that he would have her and it would be enough. But, now he saw just how wrong that had been. He could never have all of her, and he would only be imprisoning her in a cage, such as the one that held his sister. The part of her that made him a better man, that showed him a world worth living in... could never be forced. It was a gift. And he was more unworthy of it than ever.

The swaying shadows cast by the boat masts dancing over a full moon illuminated the ceiling as they both lay, quite separate in their thoughts, in their sadness, and then finally, in their dreams, as the time ticked relentlessly on, bringing them closer to morning and the choices that would define them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! xx**


	16. XV

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, had a bit writer's block this week, or just could take staring at the computer after uni... overload. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline woke with a start, the memories of the previous night returning with force. She sat upright, and scanned the sunny room. It was empty, and quiet. It was quite bare of possessions, and she wondered what Klaus had brought with him, if indeed he had not wanted to delay at all.

She saw his personals, his hat and gloves resting on the dressing table, and a stiff white corner poking up under them, and a day dress of her own lying on a chair, along with her study, warm boots, hat and coat. She drew back the covers and gingerly put her feet to the floor, sliding out the warm bed and onto the chilly surface.

There was a sizeable draft blowing across the rough floorboards from the ill fitting window. She glanced at the pillow and blanket that marked Klaus's bed, directly under the window, and felt a moment of guilt, perhaps she should have considered the placement of his sleeping arrangements more carefully. Especially considering his words of the previous night. Reaching the dressing table, she carefully pulled on the white corner, and found it was her letter to the Pierces.

He had removed it. She frowned, trying to understand why he would bother. Unless he didn't want anyone to know she had tried to run away... and there was a part of him that had hoped he could bring her back, whether with force or freewill, she couldn't guess, and suspected he had not known himself when he had left.

She recalled his words, so quiet in the darkness

_I release you_

It was all she had hoped to hear from him, the gift of her freedom returned, and perhaps, the smallest signal that the man she had glimpsed in him, the better man, was not a lie. He was trying to do the right thing for her, even though she could see it cost him, cost him more than she had expected. She could hear it in his voice, her running had proved to him what her mere words could not.

Hearing a noise in the hall, she hurried to the chair and began to dress as fast as she could, she jumped as a knock sounded at the door.

"Miss Forbes, Lord Mikaelson has requested breakfast in your room." a female's voice came from beyond the door. Going over to it, she deliberated. It was the same ruse as the man had attempted yesterday, however, given that her own clothes were here, it seemed that Klaus had already been into her room, and the man was gone. Also, the servant had referenced him by name. Her growling stomach was the last straw and she cautiously opened the door. The maid stood with a full tray, and she opened the door further to allow her entry.

"He asked that you eat as much as you can, and then come and join him downstairs." the maid said, putting the tray on the desk. Nodding and thanking her, Caroline eyes were transfixed on the food. A steaming patter of kedgeree, a bowl of porridge and some fresh fruit. Steaming hot coffee and tea also accompanied the offers. She locked the door after the departing maid and sat down, tucking into her first meal in since the same time the previous day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie walked gingerly along the dark street, trying to keep her skirts out of the refuse that filled the centre of the street, the shallow gutter overflowing. The smell was strong enough to make her gag. Holding a perfumed handkerchief over her nose, she pressed on. The street's cobbles were slick with rain, and the gutters steamed in the cool air. There were smells of cooking spilling out of the open doorways, where children ran played. Men sat around makeshift tables in the streets, under meagre overhangs, playing card games, or just drinking. Laundry, freshly washed, hardly drying in the rain, was hung over the street at intervals, darkening the already narrow passage. Finding her way to a familiar door, she knocked and waited to be admitted. She could hear the sound of coughing from the inside, and she gripped her basket tighter, waiting in the drizzle.

Finally the thick door swung inwards, and Bonnie looked down, meeting solemn brown eyes that stared at her, from a dirty, smudged face, too serious to belong to one so young. The little girl stared up at her, wary and suspicious of the stranger. Bonnie softened her expression into a smile.

"Hello, little one. Is your mother home?"

"Who are you?"

"I am her friend. I have come to help her"

"I don't know you. I know all of mum's friends" she said stubbornly, her little fingers tightening on the door.

"I promise, I'm only here to help. You're mother is sick, and I am her to help her."

"Are you a doctor?" Bonnie nodded, hearing the coughing inside intensifying from the cold draft blown in from the door. The little girl finally stepped back, and let Bonnie in, out the rain. She shut the door and locked it behind her, crossing her little arms in front of her, she led Bonnie through the house to a bed. In truth, there was little need, the two bedroom place was hardly big enough to miss the only bed in it. A fire that had gone out long ago stood in one corner, and a table which was painfully bare sat in the middle of the first room. Empty shelves lined the walls, and a broken window pane had been covered with some kind of thin fabric, which was soaked through, sagging down to allow more cold air into the damp hole. The air was thick with dampness, with no fire to dry it out. Following the girl through the darkness, as it truly was dark, she came to the next room, smaller still, it had a makeshift bed in the corner, the sound of coughing drawing Bonnie over to a mass of blankets. Sitting down, she pulled the covers back, putting her hand to the forehead of the woman, whose pale and sweating face swung from side to side. Her glassy eyes opened and tried to focus on Bonnie.

"Mrs Smith, It is Bonnie Bennet. I have brought you some more medicine." she said softly. The woman coughed hard, and Bonnie held her hankerchief to her mouth, catching the globs of blood that flew into the snowy depths, quickly concealing them from the little girl's watchful brown eyes.

"Miss Bennet... you are kind. I am sorry, I didn't have no time for cleaning today. I hope Gwen has been polite" the woman wheezed, and Bonnie felt her heart break a little.

"Your home is lovely as always, as is your daughter" she said soothingly as she stood, taking off her cloak, and rolling her sleeves up.

"I brought some things with me, you rest as I prepare, maybe Gwen can help me?" Bonnie said, and the little girl looked to her mother for permission first before coming over to Bonnie uncrossing her arms and looking somewhat nervous.

"What do I have to do?"

"Do you know how to set a fire?"

"Yes... but we don't have anything to burn... not even dolls anymore." she whispered quietly, her sad eyes lost in a painful memory.

"Well, luckily, I brought some things with me, look in the basket." she said, pulling her bottles from it first. She set to preparing the warming mixture, and also pulled a flask of soup and some crusty bread from it. She watched as Gwen scampered over the to the fire, papers and coal caught in her skirts, her face already smiling in anticipation of the warmth.

* * *

Several hours later, Bonnie stepped from the house, her patient sleeping peacefully for once, her daughter curled up in front of the fire, her belly full. Bonnie wondered about her dreams. The rain had gotten heavier, and she felt it slip down her neck and she cursed her lack of forethought. She started to walk back in the direction she had come. Her head down, her shoulders set against the rain. Suddenly, she felt the rain over her lessen, and she glanced up. Over her head, a wide, umbrella was causing the heavy droplets of driving rain to glance off. She looked quickly to the holder of the much need protection.

"Miss Bennet, please allow me..." Kol Mikaelson said, surprising her. She stopped, looking up at him, in their rainless canopy.

"Lord Mikaelson, what brings you to this part of town?" she asked.

"I followed you" he stated flatly watching as her eyes narrowed on his.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know" he replied, his voice reflecting his helplessness. Bonnie watched him closely, for a moment more, and could see he meant it, he struggled with it. Turning away she started walking on again.

"Please, I have my carriage with me, allow me to escort you home." he said desperately, shouting above the dull roar of the rain. She continued on, shaking her head.

"Milord, you know that cannot happen. I suggest you get home and warm yourself up, I would not want you to fall ill"

"And what about you?"

"I can take care of myself." she said, then she stopped as he put a hand on her arm.

"Please, Miss Bennet. I wish to talk to you... about my brother, Caroline... I – I am not handling the situation very well, I am ashamed to say." she looked at his hand on her arm, then up at his face, his lost expression tugging at her. She looked back along the street, seeing it deserted. Making up her mind, sure she would regret it, she nodded, and allowed him to take her elbow, guiding her over to a carriage waiting. It's splendour totally out of place in its grim setting.

He opened the door for her, and she stepped in, feeling the relief of the dry interior. She sat down, her wet skirts brush around her ankles, making a mental note to drink some tea to ward off colds before sleeping that night. It was dim in the carriage, and she heard Kol give instructions to the driver, as they started off.

Turning back to her, he smiled, a little uncertainly

"Well, thank you for allowing me to return you home. This is not weather for anyone to be out in."

"Yet, there are many who are... you will be really quite busy if you plan to rescue them all." she said, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked away, unsure what to say, when he only cared if she was warm and safe.

"You spoke of your brother..." Bonnie prompted, bring Kol back to the present.

"Yes, my brother... he, he is a little lost at the moment. It seems that the actions we all took, are not sitting well with him."

"And do they not bother you also?"

"Of course they do! I cannot sleep most nights, thinking about it, remembering it... but, I thought my brother would have made it better by now. You claim they are destined to be together... but, Klaus, he is so – undeserving of her at the present moment. He is my brother, but how could you want this for your friend?" he asked.

Bonnie dropped his gaze, looking at her hands, and fought down the urge to cry. He was merely echoed thoughts that tortured her daily. She intertwined her fingers, and pressed them hard together. Kol watched, realising it was the first time he had seen her falter.

"The future... it is not a book to read. It is... an ever shifting, struggling creature, which changes with each action taken. When I saw a future for Caroline, I did not just see one... I saw many, some similar, and some wildly different. I saw that she would be happiest, with your brother, as a final conclusion. The actions we took... were to try to reach that final conclusion, to ensure her future happiness. It was also to prevent other futures from occurring." she said, clasping her hands finally, to still them. She looked up at Kol, her eyes shone with her unshed tears.

"It hurts me too, do not imagine for one moment it does not. I thought only to save Caroline, save her from the future that was the darkest, though, in doing so, I am afraid I have lost her friendship forever. But it was a price that I was willing to pay... now, though, now, everything is dark, and I cannot see..." a tear escape, tracing slowly down her smooth cheek, and Kol moved to sit beside her on the bench. Kol reached out, and with his finger, softly wiped away her tear. She looked up at him, and closed her eyes, letting more tears fall, turning her face into the palm of his hand.

As the carriage drew closer to the Pierces, Bonnie collected herself. Banging on the partition, the carriage came to a halt.

"Miss Bennet" Kol murmured, his hand still treasuring the feel of her cheek. She looked at him grimly, shaking her head, aware she had already given him too much hope. She pushed open the door, and before he could realise her intentions, she had disappeared into the rain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As each mile brought them closer to London, and Rebekah to the consequences of her actions, the more she lost the fight to temper her fear. Elena and Stefan were quiet as well, though, with their hands clasped, fingers interlaced, Rebekah envied them their partnership against uncertainty. No matter what the future brought for them, they would have each other.

She tried to still her pounding heart, looking out the window as the country gently dissolved into city.

"So, My lady Rebekah, are you sad that our adventure is coming to an end?" Damon asked from her side. He had noticed her expression growing increasingly more and more despondent.

"All adventures end, Mr Salvatores" she said, forcing a light smile, though it seemed very strained.

"Well, I suppose one must end for another to begin."

"Perhaps for you, though... I fear that...my adventures are truly over" she said with a laugh, and a tightening of her hands on her lap. He suddenly found himself fighting the urge to thread her slender fingers through his.

"Come, now. You have proven yourself an adventuress of the first degree... I cannot believe the future does not contain more ventures for you" he said

"Perhaps you should talk to my father of it" she said, her tone bittersweet.

"Will he be very angry?"

"My father doesn't get very angry... he gets even" she said.

"Yet, knowing that, you still went ahead."

"As I have said before, some things are bigger than ourselves."

Damon found himself at a loss for words. Rebekah seemed so resolved, even in her misery, and he didn't doubt that no matter the consequences, she would not regret her decision.

"You are brave, Lady Rebekah, braver than any woman I have ever known."

"Well, that is surely a compliment, given the number of your female admirers." she joked, though he could see in her eyes that she had heard his compliment.

"In truth, it is easy to be brave when you have nothing to lose" she confided.

"No, it isn't." Damon disagreed softly and looked toward the city outside the window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline paced her room, growing increasingly nervous as the dark gathered over the docks. She had spent practically the whole day inside her room, and was tired of waiting. Klaus had positioned himself downstairs, and all day long, they had waited for the man to return. She didn't like sitting in her room, like bait in a trap, yet she trusted that Klaus was watching, waiting for the man to return. Since neither of them had seen him yet, it was unlikely they could find him themselves, so waiting until he returned and cornering him seemed the best option. It had also killed a day of waiting for the ship, and Caroline's stomach tightened at the realisation that the boat would be leaving tomorrow. Her waiting was over.

She had packed her cases, moving as though in a dream, her ticket waiting on the nightstand. She sat now, and stared at it. She had hardly seen Klaus all day. After eating she had gone to the common room, and received a letter from him, explaining his plan. He hadn't wanted to risk the man realising he was there, and so no contact was necessary. She wondered if he was embarrassed about his moonlit confessions, and releasing her. Perhaps, she surmised, as she recalled the way he had explained to her his feelings after the attack.

He had shown her a depth of sadness that she barely knew existed, and she remained shocked at how he had continued to function, when feeling so empty and lost inside. The only way, she had realised, was if he were used to it. The whole truth, she guessed, was that these feelings of his were not new, and had probably been building for a long time. The thought made her wretchedly sad, especially since he was now being kind to her, protecting her, and she saw in him, his determination not to let any harm come to her. With this new perspective, she looked back over her memories of the dreaded night, seeing his wild actions in a more desperate light, a possessive fear of loss and an absence of alternatives. She couldn't excuse it, but she began to understand it.

A knock at the door froze her to the spot, and she felt goosebumps travel up her arms. Standing, she took a deep breath, and moved toward the door, in the hallway, she heard sounds of a scuffle, and several grunts, and smacks, as the sound of flesh and bone meeting was heard. She pulled open the door, just as she saw Klaus haul up a man, now prone on the floor, by the neck and throw him toward her open door. Standing out of the way, speechless, she watched as he dropped the man in the centre of the room.

"What shall we do with him? Should we tie him up?" she whispered and coloured as Klaus raised as eyebrow at her, grinning slightly.

"We can if you'd like..." he said slowly and she withdrew to sit on the bed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It was merely a suggestion." she muttered and caught Klaus's gaze on her.

"Interesting" he said, and Caroline felt sure he was not going to let her forget her eagerness for a while.

Turning back to the man, who was moaning, and moving on the floor a little, he helped him sit up against a wall, then squatted in front of him, smiling pleasantly.

"Now, my good man, we have something to discuss. As I assume you can guess my line of questioning, why don't we get started without delay." Klaus said, resting his arms on his knees and waiting as the man recovered himself somewhat.

"Who are you, who sent you... and what exactly are you supposed to do?" he asked, watching the man speculatively as he calmed his ragged breathing, and wiped some blood from his eyes. The man looked away, his chin held firm in a deliberate silence.

"Come on now, we both know how this shall proceed. You refuse to answer, I hurt you, and ask again. Do we really need to go through it more than once. There is a lady present, I will remind you." Klaus said in a jovial enough tone, though one which was only veiling the menace underneath.

When the man's silence held, he picked up one of his hands, which lay beside Klaus's foot, and gently separated the fingers. He then held the pinky, for a moment, before pulling it in the wrong direction, so quickly, Caroline almost missed it. The man screamed in surprise, and then whimpered as Klaus dropped his hand hard to the ground, and put his foot on top of it. Shifting his body weight, ever so slightly, leaning forward, until Caroline heard a crack he whispered to the man.

"Nine more to go" then began the same process with the next finger. Caroline looked away, repulsed.

"Wait... stop. I'm not getting paid enough for this" the man panted, grabbing back his hand as Klaus let go. He held his damaged fingers to his chest, struggling to control breathing. Klaus stood up over him, and Caroline could see that cold and calculated predator in him had taken over.

"Tell me" he said darkly, pacing in front of the man.

"Who sent you?"

"I'm not sure... his man came to me, paid me, told me what to do, I never met the actual man."

"What did he want you to do?"

"Follow her, I have a picture. I was to wait outside her house, and follow her where ever she went. Then, I was to delay her... or -"

"Or what?"

"Or, depending on the circumstances and her destination... aid her." Caroline frowned at his words, her mind a confusing jumble.

"What circumstances would they be?"

"If someone else showed up... you, I suppose. Then I was to help her... get to America" he choked out. At his words, Caroline felt herself still, she thought of Katherine... had all of this been to help her?

"What can you tell me off the man?"

"Nothing, I do not know any names... just – he was American too, I suppose, at least his man was."

Klaus scrunched his brow, thinking. Who could this have been? Had John Pierce been trying to aid in Caroline's escape? He thought of Mr Pierce's earnest words, and his own subsequent confessions in his study, the man certainly hadn't seemed to have been lying.

"There is only one other thing..." the man volunteered, trailing off as Klaus turned to him.

"I followed the man back to an address in London, you might recognise it." he said, seeing the impatient look on Klaus's face, quickly blurting out the street and number.

"St James Square, 15" he said. Caroline felt the blood drain slowly from her face as she though about the familiar address.

"Caroline, what is the matter? Do you know it?" Klaus asked, seeing her dismay. She nodded at him, wordless, her confusion settling on her brow.

"It is the Lockwood's address. It is their home." she murmured, seeing the information register with Klaus. He looked at her in shock, turning back to the man.

"Why were you to make sure she gained the ship?" he growled.

"She is supposed to be marrying the man's son. He was very insistent about that. He gave his son a chance, to win her over his own way, but it failed. So he decided to intervene. He seemed to think it unimportant, whether they were married here, or in New York. In fact, he seemed more confident of his men, already waiting there for her, than me here." the man said, dropping their gazes and shifting with a groan. Klaus felt the cold truth sink in. Mr Lockwood Senior, was after Caroline's fortune, and had pushed his son toward getting it. It explained the rushed proposal, after an extremely short acquaintance, and his acceptance of the awful circumstances surrounding Elena Pierce's elopement. He looked to Caroline and could see by her expression, that the very same things were occurring to her. She caught his eyes, and looked away, standing and crossing to the window.

"Did Tyler Lockwood try and convince you to elope with him?" he asked gently. She nodded slowly, her cheeks colouring.

"He did, and I flattered myself it was due to his... infatuation" she laughed humourlessly, averting her face from Klaus's eyes, unwilling to see pity in his eyes. He walked to her at the window, fighting every urge he had to take her in his arms.

"I am sure it was, in the end. I saw the man with you. He was not someone acting impartially. I believe he truly cares for you." Klaus murmured, suddenly wondering why he should be trying to convince Caroline of another man's affections.

"Please, it matters not. It is only my pride that is hurt. Thanks to you..." she said, looking at him then. Her gaze held his, and what he saw there caused his heart to race. She was looking at him, with something other than fear and distrust, which is all she'd shown him of late.

A sudden noise made them both turn, and Klaus growled as he saw the man disappear out the door, not as hurt as he had seemed. He made to go after him, stilling suddenly, as Caroline put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Let him go. He has told us everything we need to know." she murmured. He looking down at her hand, voluntarily touching him, and then slowly looked at her face.

"Caroline -" she pulled her hand back and turned away. Her hair, a shield for her face.

"Please, let us not talk of this now. I am tired, and I admit, overwhelmed. Tomorrow... tomorrow the boat leaves" she said unsteadily. He watched her go to the mirror, where she started pulling pins out her hair.

"Caroline, if he was telling the truth, there may be men waiting for you, when you disembark."

"I am aware of that."

"So... you would marry him then, if it came to it. If you were forced, you would chose to marry him, over me" he stated shortly, watching her reaction in the mirror. She stared at herself, and he wondered at her thoughts, while desperately trying to block out the vile taste of rejection that filled his mouth.

"I do not wish to discuss it now. Tomorrow" she said again, finally pulling the last pin free and letting her long, curling hair come to rest on her shoulders. It was so beautiful, he longed to take the brush out of her hands and run it through her hair himself as she began to untangle the shining mass. Clearing his throat, he moved to the door, unsure of what he should suggest for sleeping arrangements. He would stay outside her door, ensure the man did not return, but leave her to her thoughts in peace, he decided.

"Klaus?" she called as he put his hand on the knob.

"Yes?"

"Won't you stay with me?" she asked, and he practically melted at her expression. She felt lost and alone again, and even though this time he had not caused it, he felt again the guilt of her situation resting on his shoulders. Whether this night she was sad because of him, mattered not, because there had been nights that he was the very reason, and seeing her pain before him, he had never felt more of a scoundrel.

"I thought to wait, in the hall, before your door. I shall watch over you... for as long as I am able" he said and saw her consider his proposal.

"I would prefer you here... if you do not mind." she stated and he felt his heart soar at her words. She was trusting him, his heartfelt confessions, which had been painfully difficult for him, had not been in vain. She was putting her trust in him, and it was more than he deserved, yet she knew no other way, than to forgive and trust. She took his breath away.

"Of course" he said, coming back into the room. He looked around. Taking off his jacket and boots, he moved slowly, aware of her eyes on him in the mirror. She stood, her hair now falling around her shoulders and she went to the bed side and lit a candle, before extinguishing all the others. His eyes adjusted to the dark as she saw her go to her cases, facing away from him, slowly start to loosen her gown.

Heat flashed through him, tightening this body, as he looked away, turning quite obviously to the wall, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it up, and over his head, casting it onto a nearby chair. Even in the cool air, his skin prickled with heat, at the thought of her, carefully removing her clothes. The rustle of the bed clothes signalled to him that she may be ready and he turned back, unaware of the figure he struck, standing in the candle light, his hard chest catching the glow, his breeches low on his lean hips.

Realising she had not offered him a pillow or blanket, he tossed his jacket onto the floor and began to lie on it, grateful that the window in this room was keeping more of the draft out.

"Is it not cold?" she asked hesitantly, and he turned his head to see her, leaning on one arm, over the side of the bed. He smiled reassuringly

"I've slept in colder" he said, putting his hands behind her head as a pillow. She scrutinised him for a moment, before pushing herself away on the bed, over to the other side. She folded back the blanket at his side, and he heard her voice.

"Well, let us not be delicate now." she said, her voice unfaltering. Unable to believe her meaning he sat slowly up, and saw her, covered to the chin with blankets, yet waiting for him to climb under with her.

"Will you let all the heat escape?" she asked critically. He stood up, and gently slipped under the covers, keeping himself as far from her as he could. He lay there, his whole body alert and on guard. She was allowing him so close, to be near her in such a vulnerable position.

"Caroline, I am really quite well on the floor. You do not need to -"

"Hush. Thanks to you, my reputation is already quite ruined. No need to catch your death for it. And, anyway, it will not be the first time we have slept side by side. Though, perhaps I shall recall this time better" she said, sarcastically toward the end, and he felt the familiar shame roll in him.

She raised herself up a fraction and blew out the candle. He couldn't believe what it did to him, just the feel of her body shifting in the bed near his, not touching, not even brushing, just the mattress moving correspondingly.

It was silent for some time, but he could tell she was awake, thinking, fighting the urge to sleep, though her constant yawns indicated it was a losing battle. He thought about her situation. It was all because of him. If he had not forced her hand, she might have had time to decide who she wished to marry, if anyone. She would have had her choice. Yet, she might have chosen Lockwood, and never known of his fathers involvement.

"I could go with you. To New York. I could see you home safely, and stop any interference from Lockwood." he said suddenly, breaking the silence. She listened to his words, and smiled a little.

"And what about after? What would you do?"

"I would return home, I suppose." he said, already dreading two long sea voyages. He hated to travel by boat, more than anything.

"You would expect nothing in return?" she asked, critically.

"For you to be happy. For you to have the life you dream of. You would have to promise me that. One of us should be happy" he said heavily, making it sound like a hard condition.

"I promise" she whispered, her voice echoing from her near drowsy place. She fell silent then and he felt her start to drift away. The quiet of the night crowded in, and he felt utterly spent. He was lying beside the woman he wanted more than anything in the world, and was about to lose her. Yet, he was lying here, calmly watching her sleep. He would go with her to New York, if it was what she wanted, and leave her there. Or, he would watch her go tomorrow morning, and not think about the decision she was making by leaving him there. Tyler Lockwood's father may want Caroline for her fortune, but he was quite sure than the man himself, was more interested in her.

From the very moment he had found out about her extreme measure to escape him, he had know he could not force her. Letting her go was all he could do. Perhaps, if he had handled the whole thing differently, perhaps then... but he would never know. The night stretched out before him , too short, too precious as he turned on his side, watching her face, heart-stoppingly beautiful in it's sweet rest. There was not enough time to memorise every feature, to appreciate her closeness, her trust in him. He did not know how long he watched her, as the moon slid over the water, and the sky started to lighten.

She gasped at one point during his moonlit vigil, her hand reaching out across the covers, finding his chest.

"I am here Caroline. Sleep. I am here." he murmured, morning the loss of her hand as it returned to her side, and her troubled brow relaxed back into sleep.

* * *

**Reviews please! Should be able to put the next part up asap... it's kind of a two parter, will she stay or will she go?**


	17. XVI

**They all! Sorry for the delay, I actually had this written for a while, but was struggling with it... I knew what I wanted to do with it, it was just difficult to get it there. I hope nobody is too OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rebekah walked into the town house, her stomach clenched as tightly as it could. She looked back, before the door closed, catching a last glimpse of Damon Salvatore as the carriage drew away. She longed to run back out there, climb into it and never stop again.

Instead she turned around, and slowly started toward her room, the footmen having already taken her luggage up. A sound from the study drew her attention, and she glanced that way, stopping as she saw Elijah standing up from the desk where he had been sitting. His face inscrutable as he approached her.

"Sister. You have returned intact I see" he said, raising his eyebrow slightly as her. She nodded, fearing her voice to speak.

"Is father home?" she asked, haltingly and felt relief course through her as he shook his head.

"You have some time" he said and then tilted his head to the side as she looked around.

"What is it Elijah, just come out with it"

"How could you act so rashly... so... inappropriately?"

"I did it for love of my brother. He couldn't marry Elena Pierce, he is in love with someone else, and I believe she cares for him too" she said adamantly, seeing a sad look come over her elder brother's face.

"I forgot, you would not know"

"Know what?" she asked

"Come, sit down and hear about the impact of your plan on your dear brother... and your friend." Elijah said, his voice clipped and short. Frowning she followed him into the study.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline woke early, the sounds of the docks pulling her from her dreams. Dreams where she ran through mist and fog, trying to find the boat that would bare her to happiness... take her home. But she couldn't see anything, the swirling fog hiding the shape and names of the ships.

She turned a little, seeing the cause of her confusion and heartache lying near her, asleep. She studied his profile, mesmerised by the vulnerability of the man in his sleep, stripped of his usual aura of power and confidence. His golden stubble, full pink lips, his tawny eyelashes resting on his cheeks. The cover had been thrown back, and she had to stop herself from staring at his chest. She had not seen a grown man shirtless before, and never with so much time to study their form in detail. Since she had no comparison, she might be wrong, but she thought it would be difficult to find a naked torso more beautiful than the one lying only inches from her. Gently, she pushed herself up, pulling back the covers and stood. Dressing quietly, while he still slept, she put remaining items in her case and sat at the window, looking out at the ships docking, and preparing to leave.

A stirring came from the bed after a while, and she looked over to see Klaus rubbing his hands over his face, before looking to his left, at her empty side. Suddenly sitting, he looked around, instantly alert.

"Good morning" she said softly, drawing his gaze. Upon seeing her, his tense face relaxed and he leaned back on the pillows sighing.

"Good morning" he said, looking more closely at her, seeing her fully clothed. His eyes fell on the cases that sat packed by the door. His face was unreadable as he looked at them for a moment, and then he sat up and swung his legs over the bed, presenting her with his back.

"I'll be ready presently." he said, his voice sounding very far away.

"Am I preparing for a voyage to New York?" he asked blankly. Nothing about his tone betrayed how his heart pounded wildly at the question, and his palms grew damp.

"No, it is a kind offer... but I cannot take you up on it." he heard her words, the worst finally happening. Not only would he be saying goodbye to her in a matter of hours, but she was gladly sailing into a future where she would probably marry Tyler Lockwood.

He stood, and without a second glance, went to the door, closing it behind him. Caroline turned back to the window. Her serene expression hiding the panic she felt inside. She was about to take the biggest risk she had ever taken and the weight of the decision made her tremble.

* * *

Klaus threw on his clothes, his anger and helplessness choking him. He stood on the cusp of losing everything he had come to hold dear. Not counting the wrath of his father when he returned without his heiress, he wasn't sure what he had left that resembled will to go on without her. He had lived so long, so alone and so full of hate and anger, and now he had met someone who had seen past it.

And she was about to walk away from from him, and he was about to let her.

He clenched his fists and again fought the overwhelming urge to go next door and drag her home with him. She cared about him, he could tell, even though the very fact of it bewildered him. He turned to the wall, and in his frustration, slammed his fist into the hard plaster. The pain sobered him, and he let his fists free against it again and again, allowing the pain to ground him, to calm his urges to take her, against her will, to become his wife. He took deep, ragged breaths, seeing his blood smeared on the wall, and glanced down at his hands. The knuckles of both hands were bloody, the toughed skin broken. He turned and dropped his hands into the pitcher of cold water, feeling it burn through the cuts, as the water slowly became pink.

* * *

She picked at her breakfast, as Klaus sipped the inn's poor excuse for coffee. They sat in silence, all their words spent. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, aware that each passing second may be his last to look upon her. She was remote, her eyes full of unspoken things, and she hid her thoughts, depriving him of knowing what went on behind those eyes, for the last time.

"Let me see your ticket" he said abruptly, leaning forward and holding his hand out for it. She looked at him warily.

"Why, what will you do to it?" she asked, slowly handing it over to him. Tensing as he opened it, reading it through.

"You are in one of the best cabins, that is good. However, I will still need to board with you, and speak with the captain."

"Why?"

"He needs to know who his most important passenger is" Klaus said shortly, already planning how he would impress upon the captain the need to keep Caroline safe and unharmed. He looked up and catch her gaze, soft on him.

"Thank you" she murmured and saw how he recoiled from the words.

"Please – do not make me out to be a hero now. We both know I am far from it. In truth, in each passing moment, I am fighting the urge to take away your choice, to make you come home with me..." at his words she felt nerves gather in her, though she suspected he wouldn't be admitting his feelings, if he truly thought there was a danger he would lose the battle of wills he was waging.

Suddenly, he stood up, picking his gloves up, he looked down at her.

"The time to depart has arrived." he said, watching as she collected herself, and stood, breathing deeply, she seemed so nervous.

He directed her cases to be taken outside and waited for her, surprised as she slipped her arm through his and they made their way outside. The cases were already on their way to the packet ship that would bare Caroline to New York and they slowly followed them, along the busy dock. She picked up one of his hands and looked up at him in askance.

"What happened?"

He shook off her question and kept walking. He felt as though his words were dying inside him, whenever he thought to speak he couldn't. He was afraid of what would come out. Afraid he would beg and plead and her memory of him would be nothing more than a mad man on the docks that had humiliated himself, as she watched the place where she had experienced such pain fall away forever.

They arrived at the ship, as he felt as though his heart had turned to stone. He gripped her arm and fought with himself to let go. Forcing a smirk he turned back to her, seeing her eyes taking in the ship.

"Well, Miss Forbes, it seems our rather short, albeit dramatic, acquaintance has come to an end." he said, feeling a fraud at his light tone, as her clear eyes searched his.

"Miss Forbes now? Are we no longer friends?" she asked.

"Of course we are... I – this is difficult for me. I am not accustomed to easily letting something, someone, I want so much... slip away." he admitted and felt terribly exposed under her gaze.

"You make it sound as though you have been in this situation before" she said with a laugh

"No, thank god, I do not think it is something one could survive more than once." he said, taking her hands in his, hoping it would not upset her, but unable to stop himself.

"Are you sure... I cannot accompany you? I'd be the perfect gentleman"

"I suppose there is a first time for everything" she said playfully, and his hands tightened on hers.

They fell silent, sharing a look for an uncountable amount of time. The wind whipped around them, pulling at Caroline's hair, the birds crying overhead. A sound from the ship signalled passengers were able to board. Caroline, startled by the loud noise, looked toward it, and then turned back.

Her heart was painfully pounding, as she accepted her decision. There was no other way, no other choice to make really. She turned back to Klaus and saw his desolation written plainly across his face, and still he did not stop her.

"Will I ever see your face again?" he asked then, his voice unsteady, his gaze burning into hers, his hand reached up to cup her cheek gently.

She looked at him, his pain, his honesty, the brutal sacrifice he felt he was making. She reached in to her bag and withdrew her ticket. Looking at it, her heart in her mouth, she suddenly ripped it down the middle.

Klaus looked at her, his mouth agape at her actions. He watch her wordlessly as she ripped it another time, and another, and then let the pieces flutter away in the wind. They watched them fly away, and slowly returned to each other gaze. His blue eyes were intent on hers, unwilling to believe the meaning of her gesture.

"Take me home" she whispered, slowly reaching out for his hand, hesitantly taking it in hers. His blue eyes revealed his shock, his face, unwilling to believe her words, stared at her mutely. Finally, he raised her hand to his lips, and kissed the back reverently, his eyes squeezed shut. Taking a deep breath, he lowered her hand, and move it to his chest, over his heart, and spoke sincerely,

"Caroline... I will become the man you deserve, I promise you. If it takes the rest of my days" he whispered. He watched her expression, her clear eyes, unguarded, her smile unforced, as she inclined her head.

"I may have to hold you to that" she murmured.

"Are you certain?" he asked as his elation warmed him through.

"I have decided. There is nothing for me in New York, and I will not be forced to marry Tyler Lockwood. If I have to choose..."

"Better the devil you know" he finished, his eyes sardonic, his lips quirked in a half smile.

She was caught in his eyes for a moment, and nodded before tearing her gaze away.

"It might be far from a declaration of love, but I shall take it. There is plenty of time for the former. Just now, I am content to be your devil..." he murmured, and his look made her flush. Collecting herself, she disengaged her hands from his, fixing her bonnet and hair, suddenly feeling flustered.

"Now, go and make yourself useful and retrieve my luggage before I change my mind." she said pertly and smiled as he bowed shortly, before setting off toward the ship. He cut a dashing figure as he strode purposefully toward the loading area, his broad shoulders and shining head marking him out clearly in the drab crowd.

Caroline took a steadying breath, and leaned against a nearby post. Her heart was still in her mouth, and she hadn't quite calmed from the making the decision that had shaped her entire future.

He had hurt her, disappointed her, but he had also showed her his repentance and been selfless for her. He was flawed, he was too angry and stubborn, with a propensity to be selfish and hateful. But, he had a sister who loved him so much she had traded her future for his. And he had been prepared to let her go, to release her, he had given her back her choice, and when it had come down to it, she couldn't walk away from him. Despite all his misdeeds, he had ended up in her heart somehow, as she thought it, it made her shiver, the old familiar fear returning. If he was already in her heart, he already had the power to hurt her.

* * *

Klaus felt as though he was flying. He ordered for her luggage to be unloaded and waited impatiently for it by the water. His gaze returning to Caroline constantly. He could see her, gazing out to sea, lost in thought.

She had surprised him to his very core. She had offered him a second chance, a chance at salvation. He could see by her reserved demeanour that he was not forgiven yet, not by a long shot, but she was giving him a chance, and it was more than he had expected. Caroline would be his wife. The thought made him practically lightheaded.

"Lord Mikaelson" a deep voice cut through his thoughts and he turned toward it. Stiffening he saw the man he had beaten, standing, hidden in the shadows of the ship, holding his bandaged hand against his chest. He glanced back at Caroline, wary of a plot.

"Do not concern yourself. I am quite alone." the man said.

"What do you want? Your plan has failed, she is not going to New York, she is returning to London, with me. You can report that back to Mr Lockwood." he said. The man narrowed his eyes at him, leaning against the ship, then chuckled darkly.

"You do not recognise me do you? I figure you owe me something, for the trouble you've caused me. Your father never mentioned being brutalised." he said, lifting his hand, and Klaus suddenly felt cold inside. The flicker of recognition that he had first felt when he saw the man, and had dismissed, now flaming back into life.

"I do not know you" he said shortly.

"Oh, but I know you." the man said. The cases were loaded, and Klaus directed the man toward Caroline. Turning back to the man, he sneered at him,

"I highly doubt it. And I care not."

"Oh, but I think you do care... Lord Niklaus. And you owe me something, also I cannot have you returning home and not thanking your father"

"Thanking my father for what?" he asked, already feeling the cold slither of understanding run through him.

"Thanking him for pushing your reluctant bride into your arms, of course."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, even though he already knew the answer, had already placed the man's hateful face.

"I have never heard of Tyler Lockwood or been to St James Square in my life. There is no one waiting in New York" the man said, laughing now at the expression on Klaus's face.

He had seen him before, in his father's study, the pieces falling into place. His father had arranged to have Caroline followed, and had prepared this man with a story that would only push Caroline closer to him in the event he was captured.

Klaus glanced back at Caroline, seeing her start toward him. He felt panic explode in his chest.

"Unless you want me to have a little heart to heart with your fiance, you'd better pay up... the ship's not left yet, plenty of room for one more." the man said menacingly. Caroline called his name, close now, as he frantically pulled his bill fold from his pocket and threw money at the man.

The man pushed off the boat picked up the money and starting to walk away. He watched the man give him one last smile and disappear into the throng, speechless and frozen to the spot.

Klaus looked out over the murky water of the docks, his mind reeling. The packet ship to New York was finally finished loading, and he could see the passengers were gathering on the railing to wave goodbye to those remaining on dry land. The ship let out short blasts on the horn, each one felt like an accusation. His numbness started to wear off, and cold certainty came over him as he watched the ship. The certainty that he could not risk losing Caroline when she was so close. The certainty that he would be selfish once again.

Mikael had manipulated them, and there was no doubt that the plot had influenced Caroline's decision to stay. And, he had found out in time to tell her... to give her back her choice, a true choice. A choice untainted by his father's lies.

Now, he stood watching the ship getting ready to depart.

His conscious writhed and wrestled with the information. He knew what was right, there was no doubt. But... but, his heart... it held on to her face, her words,

_Take me home_

It was stubborn and afraid, afraid of her choice, if presented with a free life in New York. Afraid she would leave him there on that lonely dock, and never look back. He couldn't allow it to happen. Not when she had just shown him a glimpse of her feelings. She was starting to give in to her emotions for him, and nothing could jeopardise that. Nothing else mattered.

If he concealed the truth, and she found out... clenching his fists, he turned away from the departing ship. She could not find out, he thought grimly. She was so close... to letting him in, to accepting him, he couldn't let anything ruin it now.

Turning, he saw her, almost reaching him, smiling uncertainly.

"Is there a problem?" he shook his head, silently forcing a smile to his lips.

"No, nothing. Let us depart" he said, the lies feeling like poison in his mouth, taking her arm, and starting to thread through the crowd.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rebekah, father wishes to see you" Kol murmured, as he sat gently down on his sister's bed. He smoothed his fingers through her long blonde hair, so pale in stark contrast with her red and mottled skin. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw her eyes focused on him, and instantly filled with tears again.

"Go away. I do not wish to speak to you ever again." she cried, pulling herself away from him.

"Bekah... we thought were doing the right thing" he said, feeling awful as he saw the visceral reaction his sister had had at hearing about what happened between Caroline and Klaus.

She only shook her head, violently.

"To let Caroline see that side of Nik? To let him think it was perfectly acceptable to treat her like that. As for Katherine and Bonnie-" Rebekah spat their names.

"This is my fault. She will never speak to me again." Rebekah wailed as she buried her face in the covers again. All this pain and hardship, had been for nothing.

"Bekah, I know you are upset just now, but father is waiting. I think you shouldn't keep him." Kol urged, stepping back as Rebekah pushed herself upright. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her fingers through her hair. Trying to restore order. She nodded numbly and stood, going to her nightstand, she splashed some water on her salt burned eyes and blinked them. Afraid of waiting anymore, she left the room, leaving Kol sitting on her bed. She hurried downstairs to the door of her father's study and steadied herself. Her father hated to see her upset and was angry when she lost her composure.

Knocking gently, she stealed herself for what was to come.

"Come in" Mikael's voice called and she opened the door and stepped in. He was standing at a wall of shelves, hunting through for a volume, and he looked up as she entered.

"Rebekah, dear. Sit down. Have you been crying?" he asked disapprovingly. She shook her head, tensing as she felt him walk behind her, coming around to his seat behind the desk.

"Do not lie to me child. Have you been crying?" he bit out each words and she nodded, fear running through her.

"Well, it is a pity when childish games end up with adult consequences." he remarked dryly studying his daughter before him.

"Well, what do you have to say to explain your actions?" he asked, his tone already implying he found her explanation lacking.

"There is nothing I can say, father."

"True enough, I shall speak then. I have realised that this childish action is not your fault. It is mine. You are too old to still be at home. You need your own home, your own children, your own responsibilities. It is a shame no suitor has come forward yet, though I would thank your brother Niklaus for that. Who would want to be aligned to our family when he causes us nothing but embarrassment? However, I do hope, at least his situation will be resolved by this whole mess"

"What do you mean father?"

"I mean, Niklaus is still going to be wed, and her fortune will help to stem the losses of our foreign investments." he muttered.

"But – Caroline.." Rebekah started and trailed off as she saw her father's warning look.

"It is unfortunate for your friend, but I am sure she shall forgive you eventually. In any event, we must get down to discussing your situation."

"My situation?" Rebekah echoed meekly.

"Yes. You are to get married, my dear daughter. Now, is there anyone that you would like to consider?" Damon Salvatore came immediately to her mind, but she bit her lip and shook her head. The man had hardly given her any indication that he would be amenable to marriage.

"In that case, I will be inviting some colleagues to dine for the next few weeks. Good men, some widowers, some bachelors. You shall take you pick" Mikael said softly, and for the slightest instant his face softened as he looked at his beloved daughter. So like her mother. She had to be married, it was time, but the thought of forcing her without choice was uncomfortable. He watched her nod mutely, and felt a deep feeling of satisfaction. Rebekah was a good girl, she'd do as she was told, this time... or else he have to remind her who was in charge in the Mikaelson family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The carriage swayed and Caroline swayed with it. She had given up trying to sleep, feeling far too nervous about returning home. The brooding man sitting opposite her was not helping either. Klaus had been quiet and introspective the whole journey, and she had tired of trying to make conversation with him. He seemed determined to sit in silence, stewing in his thoughts, and she was left to amuse herself. Not that she found his company relaxing or carefree, usually quiet the opposite.

Seeing him, sitting across from her, his heavy brow lowered pensively, his cornflower eyes hooded, he seemed to emanate some forbidding power. She felt his eyes on her often, but when she met them, he simply looked away, still lost in his thoughts. It occurred to her then, that he had pursued her so purposefully and so single-mindedly, she wondered if the renowned bachelor had truly considered the implications. He would soon be a married man, held to a higher standard of respectability and accountability. She wondered if he was already mourning the loss of his freedom and wild ways.

Her stomach tightened at the prospect that perhaps he was not planning on ending those ways at all... but she couldn't quite believe it. His actions, though abhorrent were driven by emotion for her, of that she couldn't doubt. What that emotion was exactly, was what scared her. He seemed intent on possessing her, dominating her, consuming her, which was her greatest fear. How could she stay herself in a relationship such as this, with a man such as him. A man who knew no bounds or limits.

Though, when pushed to the wire, when the test had come, he had been ready to sacrifice his wants... for her. She held on to that thought, that, more than anything, gave her hope that he was not wholly the monster he had shown her, that he was not so lost.

For, if he could be that man on the docks, the one she glimpsed in his moments of selflessness, if he could hold on to that man... then she knew he was a man she could truly love.

* * *

Klaus felt her eyes on him and he dropped her gaze. He was afraid she would see his shame written plainly in his eyes, afraid that one proper look, with her captivating eyes and he would confess everything. He would admit his selfishness had won in the end, his damn fear of her choice, of her departure had taken away all the efforts he had made to be a better man for her.

That the man she was marrying was so very undeserving of her. So he looked away and avoided her attempts at conversation. He had to until he put distance between that godforsaken town and the lie that he feared would break apart her fragile trust in him.

She was easily convinced to travel through the night, in an effort to minimise the worry to John and Isobel Pierce. She seemed to want no one to know of her attempt to leave and he was happy enough with it. If they hadn't realised, then it meant that by this time next week, he would be married to the angel sitting across from him, and then he could relax, tell her the truth... she deserved to know... but he couldn't risk it before they were married. He couldn't take any chances.

Closing his eyes, he feigned sleep in an effort not to seem strange to her and let his mind pull him down into the writhing black depths of his guilt and insecurity.

* * *

**So... Klaus... yeah, one step forward, two steps back... but, he can't just completely change overnight. He is thinking differently than he ever has before, but he can still be a selfish ass when he needs to be... **

**I feel bad... like I'm giving you what you want... then ruining it! (Hello Damon/Elena sire bond anyone?)**

**Anyway, please review!**

**I struggled with this one... not sure why, maybe just because I have had less time than I'd like to work on it, or this part was less defined in my mind, but the next things coming up I already have all planned out... so hopefully I'll be able to get them to you all asap!**


	18. XVII

**Hello to all my lovely readers! I finally found some time, and managed to get some work done on this story, so it's gonna be a double update, as soon as I finish editing the other part.**

**We have 2 new characters, let me know how you like them!**

**Please review and inspire me to work faster!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My goodness! Caroline, Mademoiselle du Blanc has arrived. Are you ready to receive her? Lady Mikaelson has also accompanied her I see" Isobel Pierce said breathlessly as she pushed away from the window of the parlour and turned to Caroline, who was still sitting by the fire reading.

"Well, come along! What girl could fail to be excited at having her wedding dress made by the most sought after designer in London, I do not know." Isobel chided gently, pulling the book from her hands and hovering over her. Caroline pushed a smile to her lips, but feared it would not fool Isobel for long, she knew her too well.

"Please, Caroline. Try to look excited, for Lady Rebekah's sake, if nothing else." Isobel said softly. Caroline nodded, and pinched her cheeks slightly, warming her complexion.

In truth, she could not be less excited about being attended by the infamous designer. Barely a day had passed since she had returned from Liverpool, and she was still weary from the road. It had been exhausting and emotional and she was quite spent from the experience. But she didn't want to disappoint Rebekah. Upon her return she had received a letter from Rebekah, informing her of her intention to call and to bring with her Mademoiselle De Blanc, a designer who never made a dress for any girl who approached unintroduced by a current or previous client. As Rebekah was a client favourite of hers, Rebekah had decided Caroline would have nothing but the best for her wedding. Rebekah had written eloquently, and sorrowfully, convincing Caroline that she had not been complicit in the scheme to force Klaus and her together. Rebekah claimed that while she would not lie about the fact that she wished to have Caroline as part of her family, and someone to stand by her brother's side, she had never anticipated Klaus taking such drastic steps. She was truly regretful, and blamed herself if Caroline was now doomed into a marriage against her will. Caroline had replied, trying to relieve the fragile blonde of her guilt. She urged her to forgive herself, and put the blame firmly where it belonged... on Klaus's shoulders. At the thought of Klaus, her mind was drawn to the last time she had seen him.

"_Let me do the explaining. I shall bare the brunt of their displeasure, and the consequences." Klaus said shortly, escorting her to the door. _

_She looked up at him in surprise, it was the most he had said to her in their mad dash back to London, and she had half thought him struck mute by her decision. She nodded wordlessly and allowed him to lead her into the Pierces' townhouse. _

_What a strange few days it had been, Klaus, as distant and removed as a stranger passing on the street. And for herself, the finality of her decision had continued to be felt, as though a large stone had been cast into a still lake, and her emotions were still caught in the ripples. Her betrothed was not helping the situation, with his distance and silence. For once, he was acting like a complete gentleman and she almost missed his warm smiles, indecent words and longing eyes. Perhaps the chase of her was what had held him, a man used to getting what he wanted, a man not usually denied. Now, with his prize in his hands, perhaps his interest had waned. These thoughts flitted through her mind at night, as she tried to fight the sadness they caused. He was no saint, nor a proper gentleman, she reminded herself, and she would not be concerned over his worries, if he refused to share them._

"_Caroline?" he asked, nervous at her silence. Had she changed her mind again, he wondered. He wouldn't blame her, he had hardly been the best company, his thoughts a mess of guilt and madness. One moment, when he saw her blue eyes, so clear and honest, he knew he must confess in that very moment, or be lost forever. Then, the fear of her reaction set in, his survival instinct, his damn pride and selfishness and he turned away, engaging her as little as possible. He distanced himself, and made sure she was treated above reproach, so she would see how much he respected her, and how much he realised what he had done, by ruining her, was wrong. In response, she had withdrawn, and seemed to be regretting her decision, a fact which sent his heart racing and made his palms sweat. _

_Knocking on the door of the study, Caroline waited, her breathed baited and she felt nerves roll through her. _

"_Come in" John's voice was muffled and she glanced nervously at Klaus before she pushed open the door. John sat behind a desk groaning with papers and books, and his eyes showed his relief at seeing her there, closely followed by surprise, as Klaus followed her into the room, closing the door softly behind him. _

"_Well, Caroline, I confess not to know the full extent of your actions, the past week, you can thank Katherine for that, but I am relieved to see you safe, unharmed and home at last."_

"_Thank you Mr Pierce. I am sorry if I caused you to worry..." she trailed off unable to think of what to say._

"_It matters not now. What matters is this wedding next week. It is not too late to call the whole thing off. You need only say the word" he said earnestly, ignoring Klaus, whose face had adopted a glower more suited to Satan himself, his whole body as tense as a spring. _

_Caroline took a deep breath, steadying herself, and cast a glance to him, seeing his hands, still scarred across the knuckles, curled in balls on his knees. She could feel the hostility at John's question rolling of him, and she glanced at his face, presented with a clenched jaw, and a muscle ticking slightly under the strain. _

"_Sadly, my reputation would not stand up to further insult, I imagine" she joked, her voice small._

"_If that is all that concerns you my dear, then do not proceed for society's sake. You owe them nothing Caroline, and you are a great deal too good, and too rich, to be thought of badly for long." John said. Klaus felt his anger at the man turn to panic as he watched Caroline mull over what he had said. She looked toward him, and for a moment, their eyes met. After that endless moment, she turned back to John._

"_No, I have made a promise, and I shall go through with it." Klaus relaxed back in his seat, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. _

"_That is hardly a declaration that warms my heart, my dear. I should think most women dream of a match that is not merely... obligation." Caroline felt her blood pound in her cheeks as she realised that John was waiting for more from her, some reassurance that she would not be unhappy in her forced circumstance. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the words out, refusing to notice the way she held Klaus's rapt attention._

"_I know we find ourselves in an unorthodox situation, however, it does not mean that some understanding cannot be reached, that eventually... some mutual emotion cannot develop." she said, her face determined, and John wondered if some of the emotion he spoke of might not have already crept in. _

"_And you Lord Mikaelson, what are your feelings?" John prompted._

"_My feelings remain unchanged." he said. John looked at them both, sitting before him. So close, and yet so distant, both fighting against each other and themselves in some way._

"_Very well. The wedding will go ahead as planned. Lord Mikaelson, I believe, due to the unusual circumstances, and the damage which has already been caused by your... overzealous courting of her, that all appearances should be kept up for the remaining time. As you have clearly just spent some time together, there will probably be no need of it before the wedding. Do we understand each other?" he asked firmly, and Klaus sighed, feeling like a chastised child._

"_Yes, sir, we do. I believe I shall have many things to attend to in preparation for married life, and Caroline will be extremely busy with wedding preparations... if she choses to be involved..." he said, feeling nervous as he left the suggestion in the air. She made him wait as she took her time to answer._

"_Yes, I shall be involved." she said quietly, and he couldn't prevent the smile that crept over his face at her words. _

_After leaving the study, they walked in silence to the hall, where he stopped and turned to her._

"_Well, I do believe this shall be our last meeting, before..."_

"_Before I become your wife." she finished, meeting his eyes, with a small half smile. He looked at her with wonder, her directness once again astounding him. Her words made his throat dry, he swallowed quickly to dispel the feeling. _

"_Indeed. I am very glad that you will be involved with the preparations. If my sister is any indication, I believe it is very important for a woman. I want you to have everything you desire, nothing is too much... please." he said, and she fought a smile. _

"_I do not have extravagant tastes, and I fear I shan't be able to keep up with the expectations of London society" she admitted honestly._

"_Caroline, you surpass expectations with your every breath, society will see that, and it matters not to me what they think. If it truly troubles you, my sister would love to be involved."  
"Society does not matter... rules do not matter... may I ask what does matter to you? I have yet to find something" she said ruefully, her smile freezing on her lips as he gently took her hands, peeling the soft glove back off one wrist and pressing a light kiss there._

"_It has been a fairly recent discovery for myself also... a certain lady, outspoken, brave, direct...utter captivating" he murmured and she flushed. _

"_As for the wedding, I will settle for your attendance... it is more than I deserve, and I wish you to know that I am well aware of that fact. And I mean to change it." he said, truthfully, releasing her hand, he pulled on his hat and gloves, given to him by a footman. Stopping at the opening door he turned back._

"_Miss Forbes, I look forward to our next meeting, more than you can imagine." he said, bowing, leaving her standing there in the hall, her throbbing wrist held to her chest, her racing heart, trying desperately to calm._

Now, following through on her promise to be involved, she was waiting to be prodded and pinched, stuck with pins for the next few hours. She had little interest in wearing a designer dress for the wedding, and given the extremely short notice she wondered what kind of concoction this renowned woman could pull off. She meant what she had said when she told Klaus she wasn't used to extravagance, and honestly, it was a little intimidating. She had no idea in how to act, what to ask for and she hoped terribly that she would not seem like a country bumpkin to these Parisian seamstresses.

A footman arrived at the door, and Madamoiselle du Blanc entered behind Rebekah. After introductions were made, the seamstress bossily ordered Caroline upstairs, where her attendants would undress her and prepare her for the artists arrival.

Nervously, Caroline started toward the door, and looking back, caught the look of disappointment from Rebekah. She had been nervous and fidgety, no doubt waiting for some time alone to speak, or some sign that Caroline did not blame her for everything.

"May Lady Rebekah accompany me?" she asked, and saw Rebekah's face light up.

"If she wishes" Isobel supplied, looking back at the swatches the French woman had brought with her.

Rebekah approached her with trepidation, and Caroline pulled her forward, linking arms with her and smiled as she pulled her up the stairs.

Reaching her room, they entered and Caroline turned to her friend.

"Thank you.. for coming today." she said, and was cut off by the sudden hug Rebekah enveloped her in. Caroline relaxed and felt the relief of her friend course through her.

"Caroline, I am so sorry, for setting into motions actions which have affected you so much..." Rebekah said, leaning away.

"Rebekah, I have already told you, I do not blame you. Your brother is the only one to blame"

"What of Katherine and Bonnie's part?"

"They were misguided, and they hurt me. But I have no doubt your brother was the driving force behind it all." Caroline muttered grimly. Rebekah watched her closely.

"Caroline, if you really do not wish to marry him, he will not force you... I believe he cares for you, more than he even knows."

"You are kind, but it is too late, the decision has been made." she said and saw the torment in Rebekah's eyes. Turning away, she summoned her courage and spoke softly.

"I am not unaffected by him, it would be wrong for you to think me so. I – could come to care for him, with time." she admitted and missed the smile on Rebekah's face.

"I am so very glad to hear it." she said, her mind already reaching for a time when Caroline would be the light to her brother's darkness, and see her cherished in return.

"Well, now that I know you are not being sent to the gallows, we can start preparing for this wedding!" she said brightly, opening the door to let in the dressers. Caroline looked nervously at them as they started stripping her off her clothes. A knock sounded at the door, and Elena stepped in, a smile already on her face. Elena had been the first to call on Caroline, and hear the story of everything that had happened. She too blamed herself, as Rebekah did, but Caroline knew it was not in Elena's nature to act as her twin sister had. Her heart warmed at the smiles Rebekah and Elena exchanged, seeing that their trip had indeed brought them closer.

"Elena! Come and help us, I am quite clueless when it comes to clothes, as you know"

"Nonsense, few people know what suits them better than you, Caroline" Elena said softly, looking around at all the extra help with wide eyes.

"I must admit this is a first for me, and I am a little overwhelmed by the whole thing." Caroline whispered to them as she stepped out her dress.

"Worry not, dear sister... I shall take care of everything. You will be a Mikaelson soon." Rebekah declared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stefan Salvatore felt as though fate had shone on him, and he was sure he didn't deserve it. Meeting with his father and John Pierce upon their return to London, he had been terrified that Elena could yet be ripped from him. He was even more apprehensive of Niklaus Mikaelson's actions, someone not accustomed to being crossed. The man was dangerous, and unpredictable and the thought of him near Elena made Stefan's blood boil. However, upon his return, he had been shocked with the ease in which the two families had accepted their hasty wedding, though Isobel Pierce held his titleless status against him. Elena and him had moved into the Salvatore house, as he made preparations to acquire his own property. He had also learned that Lord Mikaelson would not be demanding satisfaction for his broken engagement, in fact, he himself would soon be married. The woman to whom he would be married was the only dark cloud on Stefan's horizon. Growing up with Caroline Forbes, he thought of her more as a sister than a mere acquaintance, and he was instantly worried for her happiness. How the whole torrid arrangement had come about, he had been horrified to learn from Katherine, who had the grace to hang her head in shame over her part.

"Good afternoon brother, I see Elena has allowed you from her sight long enough to get dressed today." Damon said with a smirk as he entered the parlour.

"Damon, do not jest so, it is not appropriate, Elena is your sister now." he muttered.

"You do me harm brother, if I may not jest here in my own home, between my own siblings, I fear I should expire."

"Well, perhaps you should get out of the house more, go and visit some of your lady admirers, I am sure they have felt your absence keenly."

"I do not find myself inclined to call on them today."

"Nor did you yesterday, not the day before, and I will wager not tomorrow either, dear brother, what can have affected you so?" Stefan asked innocently, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"Nothing. I am still merely recovering from our trip"

"Or recovered from the particular company of someone on said trip..." Stefan said with a smile. Damon looked over at him with a quelling look.

"Do not speak of what you do not know" he murmured.

"Well, I do know you, and I know there are few things that could keep you away from a beautiful woman, such as Lady Rebekah. I wouldn't have believed you actually bedded down in the stables, over pushing your chances with her, if I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes."

"And what would you have me do? Disrespect her so? A woman like Rebekah is too good for the likes of me, and I would not offend her by taking advantage of her kind heart in such a situation."

"And you are sure it is only her kind heart that would allow you to spend the night in her room, nothing more?"

"Enough. I have things to do, perhaps I shall call on some of my acquaintances, I have withheld my company quite unforgivably." Damon said, standing and shooting a last smile at his brother left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine sat in the kitchen with Bonnie. The comforting smells of the warm room were little use to her as she imagined what was happening upstairs. Bonnie was busy, mixing medicines for the poor, putting them into small bottles, and directing Katherine to write on labels, so she could keep them organised. Katherine sighed loudly, despondent and sad. Bonnie glanced at her,

"What is wrong, I appreciate the help, but I cannot help but feel as though your mind is otherwise occupied."

"It's Caroline. We haven't really spoken since she returned, I do not know what happened in Liverpool, why she is back, or why she is marrying Klaus" she spat out his name, her dislike of the man evident.

"And..."

"And now she is upstairs, giggling and laughing with Elena and Rebekah... who is not even her sister! And I am sent away." Katherine finished, feeling very sorry for herself, and hating herself in equal measures.

"Katherine, we knew that our actions would have consequences, Caroline must forgive us as she sees fit, in her own time. It is selfish to push her." Bonnie said gently seeing Katherine's hands tremble as she picked up a new label and started writing on it.

"And what of Elijah Mikaelson?" Bonnie asked suddenly, making Katherine freeze up for a moment, before she pushed a breezy smile to her face.

"What of him? I haven't seen him since the Mikaelson's estate, and in truth, I have little desire to. He is so... self-righteous. He is really quite dull" she announced, her voice ringing false even to her own ears. Bonnie smiled at her a little sadly and she realised that it was not just to her that it sounded false.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I am afraid Milday is not at home." A footman announced rather imperiously to Damon as he stood in the Mikaelson's town house. He nodded shortly and made to leave, wondering why he had bothered coming in the first place. Rebekah had probably returned to her frantic social life, their little trip long forgotten and him along with it. As he reached the door step, he heard a low voice calling his name.

"Mr Salvatore, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Mikael Mikaelson's voice boomed and Damon drew a deep breath and fixed a congenial smile on his face as he turned to see the patriarch of the grand family walking toward him.

"I came to pay my respects to your family"

"And to see my daughter" Mikael stated flatly, sizing up the dark haired man before him. He turned toward his study and called back over his shoulder,

"Come, join me for a drink."

Settling into a leather armchair in the dark room, Damon watched as Mikael poured two large glasses of whiskey, setting one before him, and then took a seat behind his mammoth desk. He regarded Damon with a twinkle in his eye, and he felt a flash of unease.

"So, you are the man who whisked my daughter away, hundreds of miles in a carriage, countless inns and places of lowly repute and helped his brother to wed my son's fiance."

"Well, if stated like that... I hardly dare to own up to it" Damon laughed nervously.

"How else can it be stated?" Mikael asked, with an edge to his voice. Damon bit his tongue and kept quiet.

"Relax young Mr Salvatore, luckily for you, things have turned out for the best. And luckily for your brother. My son may not be good at many things, but he is really quite brilliant at exacting revenge, and I believe you would be sat before me in black if Miss Forbes had not appeared." Mikael laughed cruelly. Damon cleared his thought, and sipped the strong drink, it feeling strange in his mouth at such an early hour.

"Well, we are a lucky pair then I believe" he quipped.

"Yes, indeed. Another advantage is the leverage you have handed me over my daughter. You see, it is beyond time that Rebekah was married, but her brothers have always caused a little bit of a problem for her, it is a lot to stomach for any man, marrying into a family where you will never be top dog. Yet, now, in her disgrace, Rebekah has no choice but to marry." Mikael said, watching emotions flash across Damon's face, which were immediately suppressed.

"I see. She made no mention of a suitor to me." he said lightly.

"That is because she has not met him yet." Mikael said carelessly, enjoying the younger man's discomfort.

"May I ask who the lucky man shall be?" Damon asked, his heart pounding strangely. His glass felt like a weight in his hand, and he was not certain his face looked as nonchalant as he hoped.

"Perhaps I shall tell you, when I chose him, of course." Mikael tossed out carelessly, and noted with satisfaction as the blood drained from the young man's face before him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The carriage wobbled over the country roads, and Caroline began to feel as though she would not mind never riding in this fashion again. The past weeks had felt like a never-ending carriage ride over broken roads, and she longed for some peace and tranquility.

In the distance, she saw the lake that lay before the Mikaelson estate come into view. It was calm and serene and reflected the grand house sitting behind it, doubling it's size. The sky was a deep blue, and the leave were beginning to change, turning deep crimson, burnt gold and warm yellow. The air as crisp and bought with it the smells of woodlands and leave fires burning in the distance. She glanced across the carriage and laughed at what she saw.

They had been joined by Elena and Katherine's aunt, Isobel's sister and her husband, who had been travelling in Europe and now had come to visit them in England, the timing of which could not have been more fortunate.

Aunt Jenna, as Caroline also called her, was large with child, and her and her husband Alaric would be staying with the Pierces in London to have the baby. Alaric was a horse trader, and had amassed quite a fortune, travelling the world, he sourced the best animals, the finest specimens and sold them, traded them, and bred them. Since he had married Jenna, she had travelled with him, and Caroline wondered at how many countries they pair must have visited together.

Jenna was sitting, asleep despite the rocking of the carriage, and Alaric, had taken this opportunity to lay his head near her stomach, where he was now whispering to his child, his face lighting up in excitement whenever he felt a movement. Caroline laughed at his dancing eyes.

"Laugh not, you may think me ridiculous now, but you shall be next Miss Caroline, and maybe you will not think your own husband such a fool" he said with a grin, his happy eyes not missing the small shadow that passed over Caroline's features.

"It is well seeing you have not yet met my betrothed. It is not something which will trouble me I am sure."

"Is it not early to be doubting your husbands virility?" Alaric said with a cheeky smile and Carline gasped at his words.

"Rik! hush, or I shall wake your wife and remind her of what a bad influence you are." she said, her cheeks red.

"I apologise. Please, do elaborate..."

"I meant... that the care and affection you are showing, shall not trouble me much in my marriage perhaps." she said softly, looking away as she spoke. Alaric frowned at her words.

"Caroline, if what I have heard is true, I cannot doubt his affection toward you. He obviously regards you very much like a..." he trailed off, searching for the word.

"Possession?" Caroline asked.

"A treasure" Nik disagreed.

"I hope you are right. I'm sorry. It has all been a little overwhelming, and I am not myself. I shall be happy when all this is passed." she said, forcing a cheery smile onto her face. In truth, she had felt adrift in the week that had passed without him. The strangeness of their situation and oddness of his distance, had all colluded to make her feel terribly uncertain and afraid. Perhaps also, the feelings were highlighted by the cheerfulness she was bombarded with from all sides, making her feel strangely flat in comparison.

As the carriage came to stop, announcing that they had arrived. Nerves clutched at her, and she realised that she had arrived here a girl, unmarried, a maiden... and she would leave a married woman.

The other carriages which had been in front of them were already opening, spilling out the Salvatores, Pierce's and Rebekah. Her brothers and father would remain in London and arrive on horseback the next day, leaving them one night, before the wedding. Servants swarmed the courtyard as cases and hat boxes were passed down off the carriages, and footmen started showing everyone to their rooms. Caroline walked slowly after her escort, feeling uneasy as she realised they were going to her previous rooms. The ones where everything had started. Taking a deep breath she entered, and waited as her cases were unpacked. Her wedding dress would be arriving the next day along with the rest of her marriage wardrobe. Peeling off her gloves and hat, she surveyed the room where Klaus had taken her choices from her. It was unchanged, but she didn't feel that awful standing there, in fact, seeing how she had spent a good deal of time there, it felt quite homely.

Standing by the window, she couldn't help but glance at Klaus's window, remembering the first time she had seen him there, recovering from his attack. Now that she knew how he had been feeling, his desperation, his loss of interest in life, it felt all the more painful, the memory of his longing look. She turned her attention to the gardens, where she could see preparations being made for the wedding. A knock sounded at the door and she turned toward it eagerly, ready to be drawn from her melancholy thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This game is too rich for my blood, I am afraid" Elijah said as he pushed his chair back from the poker table, grabbing his glass and standing. Klaus glanced up at his older brother, losing interest in the game immediately.

"I'll join you. Gentlemen." he said, taking leave of the group around the table. Walking away together, Elijah looked at his brother with amusement.

"Now, Niklaus, why walk away from the table with that hand?"

"I have no appetite for gambling tonight, I would rather spend time with my brother" he said tentatively, clapping him on the shoulder. Elijah had been distant and disapproving with him, and he missed his company. Klaus knew he had disappointed him sorely with his behaviour, and he hoped in time, once he saw how happy he would make Caroline, that he would forgive him.

They settled at the bar, watching Kol trying his hand at roulette, and losing disgracefully.

"Have you decided where you shall live?" Elijah asked, watching Klaus swirl the amber liquid of his only drink so far that night, in the crystal glass.

"I have thought about it, but I want to decide together, it is as much Caroline's decision as mine." he said.

"I am glad to hear it. Does she favour the city? Or country life?"

"I confess I do not know" Klaus said wryly, embarrassed about how little he really knew about the woman he was to wed by the weeks end.

"She was happy in the country, at the estate... truly happy I think."

"Will you take her to Westmere?"

"If she wishes, I hope it is to her tastes"

"Who could fail to love that beautiful place. Does Caroline know of your... unique financial arrangement?"

"No , not as of yet."

"So, she doesn't know about... your father?"

"No, though I am sure she has heard rumours, it is hardly a secret."

"Well, with both your great fortunes combined, you will be extremely rich, that is certain."

"Mikael wants Caroline's fortune to go to the business." Klaus said, frowning. Elijah considered him.

"And you do not?"

"Of course, I wish to do what I can. It is not only Mikael's but the means of support for you all. If I had been able to put my own money down, you know I would have. But I hesitate at the thought of giving away Caroline's parents' money to Mikael, perhaps it is only pride however." he said, studying his drink.

They sat together in silence, smiling as Kol cried out for another roulette wheel to be brought, as this one had a personal dislike of him. Klaus saw his father bearing down on them from the corner of his eye, and gripped his glass tightly.

"Elijah, what kind of celebration is this? It's downright depressing... where are the women? The drinks?" he demanded, swaying slightly on his feet.

"No women tonight father." Klaus ground out, facing away from his drunk father.

"And may I ask why not? I know this night holds little significance in terms of preventing your voracious appetites, despite getting married, but the occasion should be marked somehow." he clapped him hard across the back of the neck, toying with the thin line. Klaus ground his teeth and stood.

"I believe I have had enough celebrating. I am returning home."

"I shall accompany you." Elijah said as he stood up.

"Well, well, whipped by a slip of a girl, I should have expected as much. You are no Mikaelson, you have no idea how to treat a wife -" Mikael was cut off as Klaus suddenly stormed back toward him and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him around and bringing his face close to his.

"Like how you treated our mother? That is how a true gentleman acts?" he snarled, and felt anger course through him as Mikael laughed in his face, before matching him nose for nose, his expression menacing.

"That is how a real man acts. A real man who understands that a wife is nothing more than a whore you cannot pay to be rid of in the morning, and a servant who you must be polite to in public" he spat and watched with satisfaction as his son's face clouded with rage.

"Niklaus" Elijah said quietly from Klaus's side, watching the two, straining to hit each other.

"Klaus, let's go. It's boring here." Kol urged, breathing fast, watching the interaction nervously, aware that the rest of the casino had also stopped their activities and were watching them all intently.

"If we sleep off the drink tonight, we will arrive earlier tomorrow" Kol babbled on, aware that only his voice was breaking the tense silence. Suddenly Klaus let go of his father's shirt and spun around, walking away without a sound. Elijah and Kol shared a glance, and taking leave of their father followed him out to the waiting carriage.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? Will the wedding go ahead? Are you excited for the whole gang to be together? **

**Next chapter setting : the Mikaelson estate**


	19. XVIII

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ride to the estate had been exactly what he had needed to brush away the bitter memories of the previous night. The countryside was ablaze with autumn and the air was brisk. His father had been delayed, and would arrive alone the next day, meaning the ride was relaxing and he was able to share time with his brothers. When they had arrived, his pulse already quickening at the thought of seeing his bride to be. He had thought of little else since he had last seen her, a week before. She was constantly in his thoughts, and he had dealt with all the arrangements for the next few weeks with her at the forefront of his mind. He had been constantly on edge, afraid that she would change her mind, disappear again, or simply ask Mr Pierce to call off the wedding. Whenever Rebekah returned from seeing her, he would grill her over Caroline's mood, and whether she seemed happy. Rebekah had ignored him for the most part, still furious with him over the incident, and nothing he did could seem to make it up to her.

"_If Caroline is willing to give me a chance, why will you not, little sister?"_

"_Because Caroline is too kind, she cannot hold a grudge, and you take advantage of it. But, I have a much longer memory... and I shall not rest until you make amends for your actions Klaus. Caroline may be softhearted, but I am not, and I shall be watching you" his sister said, staring down her nose at him haughtily._

"_Well, I pity the man who falls for you dearest, he will not have an easy time of it." He had joked, trying to get her to soften toward him. Rebekah had looked at him for a moment, somewhat sadly, before rising and walking off._

As the horse clattered into the courtyard, he felt his body start to hum in anticipation. Looking up at the house, he repressed a smile. Caroline was inside somewhere. He jumped off his horse and gave the reigns to a groom as Kol and Elijah did the same. They were all similarly dishevelled, their riding clothes muddied and sweaty. He pushed his hair back off his face roughly, striding into the house, eager to start searching out the object of his affection.

"Well, I see you must have behaved yourself reasonably last night to arrive so early and in such good humour" Rebekah stated as she came to greet them, wrinkling her noise a little at their unpresentable states.

"Sister" Klaus said, smiling at her, as she swept past him and Kol with barely any acknowledgement, greeting Elijah warmly.

"Rebekah, the arrangements look splendid so far, you have done a wonderful job." he was saying.

"Nonsense, it is the army of help who has worked wonderfully, in truth. Though, I do hope Caroline will be pleased."

"And me? Do you wish me to be pleased?" Klaus asked, in a teasing tone.

"I care not" Rebekah said, sniffing.

"Now, first you must all go and clean yourselves up. I shall arrange for baths to be brought to each of your rooms. Then, I have organised a shooting party for the afternoon. Mr Pierce, the Salvatores and Mr Saltzman shall accompany you." Kol and Elijah nodded, starting upstairs, Klaus hesitated, before starting in the direction of the drawing room. Rebekah's voice stopped him,

"Where do you think you are going? The groom cannot see the bride before the is tradition"

"You know I care little for since you have been less than forthcoming about my intended all week, despite seeing her daily, I will go and find out for myself how she fares."

"Nik" Rebekah's soft tone made him pause, he turned back and saw her looking at him with the gentlest expression he had seen from her in quite some time.

"She is here... that is all you need know. Treat her according to tradition, it will please her, and shows her respect. Her family is all here, do not embarrass her." she said and Klaus let out a sigh, seeing his sister's point immediately. He came back toward her, and smiled a little.

"Fine. I shall accede to your request, but only if you tell me... is she dreadfully unhappy?" he asked, his anxiousness seeping into his voice.

"She is nervous, and has many things to consider for tomorrow. But... she is not unlike other girls, on the eve of her wedding. I do not believe she is unhappy." Rebekah confessed, and saw how her words cleared her brother's troubled brow and brought a genuine smile to his eyes.

"Well then... I shall go and get cleaned up. I cannot think of a better way to spend this afternoon than around Stefan Salvatore with a loaded shotgun." he grinned wickedly at her. Rebekah felt a moment of pity for the gentle young Salvatore, knowing her brother was not going to go easy on him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The dress was a pale ivory colour, with pearls sewn into the bodice and lining the sleeves. She had never considered white, being impractical to wear again, however Rebekah had insisted. It was the most beautiful garment she had ever owned, and the veil, which fell over her head loosely, was as sheer as mist.

She watched nervously as the maids carefully set the dress out, hanging it properly to prevent wrinkles. The day had been spent in a flurry of wedding preparations, and she was truly exhausted by it. Her whole body ached, though her mind was alert and restless. Despite there being more to do, she had been sent to her room, for a bath and to sleep early. She was not allowed to walk around the house, now the men had arrived. It was tradition that she should not see the groom until the ceremony. The maids brought a large copper bath tub into the room, and began filling it with steaming water. Caroline took off her day gown and undergarments, wrapping her new dressing gown around her. She thought of her old one for a moment, musing on how things had changed since then. The water ready a maid approached with a small glass bottle, and asked,

"Shall I add this to the water? The healer downstairs made it special." Caroline looked at the faintly pink liquid, her mind darkening as she remembered the last concoction Bonnie had made for her. She had barely spoke at all to the girl who was also like a sister to her since the incident, and in truth, she missed her company.

"Very well" she said and the maid poured some of the oil into the water, it's rich smell rising in perfumed waves. It smelt like lavender and vanilla and was relaxing as Caroline slipped off her robe and climbed into the water. She sat uncomfortably as the maids washed her hair, preferring to do such things alone, but Rebekah had advised her that the help would feel protective of their duties. Once her hair was thoroughly washed and pinned up out of the water, she sank back and closed her eyes, finally alone in her room with her thoughts. The hot water slid over her body and relaxed her aching muscles. The warm copper was comforting under her back. She let her hands and mind drift.

She was getting married tomorrow, it was scarcely believable. At the beginning of the season, she had thought that there was a distinct possibility that she would never marry, whether through choice of lack of opportunity. She had believed herself a penniless orphan. She had heard many stories of the rich, titled and infamous Mikaelson family, the most celebrated and talked about of the Bon Ton. Now, she sat on the eve of marriage to one of it's sons. It was too much to take in. She thought back to the day she had first glimpsed Klaus, through the window as he descended from his carriage, moving more like a wolf than a man, the very definition of veiled power. His jaded eyes, and outrageous behaviour, his uncouth drinking and insufferable manners. It was such a front, and it was only now she saw it clearly. On that day, she would never have imagined him capable of the depth of emotions he had shown her, over their chequered acquaintance. From his depravity and sexual menace, his selfishness and manipulation, to his courage and protectiveness, his emptiness and his longing. He had shown her sides of human nature which she had never experienced before, both good and bad, with a brutal honesty and unflinchingly. He was only himself, and did not pretend to be anything else, as flawed and broken as that person was.

Feeling the water begin to cool, she raised herself slowly out of the tub, stepping carefully. She dried herself and smelt the perfume of the oil linger on her skin. Slipping her nightdress over her head, she blew the candles in her room out, and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders. There was a fire burning in the grate and she sat before it, letting the light from the fading sunset fall on her. Staring into the depths of the fire, her mind wandered to her parents. How she wished they could be with her tomorrow, her mother fussing over her dress, smoothing her hair, her father walking her down the aisle, patting her hand. Closing her eyes, she let her mind take her to dreams full of their smiles and laughter and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Caroline awoke as an owl hooted outside the window. It was now wholly dark, with only a luminous moon to light the room. The fire had burned low and she shivered a little. It had gotten colder at some point, and she was exposed on the seat. Standing, she put some more logs on the fire, poking at it with a long poker, trying to stimulate some sparks to catch. She felt strange, her dreams had filled her with longing for her parents and she felt restless and jittery. By the position of the moon, it would seem the night was deep, and the relentless ticking of time was bringing her closer to her perhaps the most frightening prospect she had ever faced.

She went over to the window, the silent lake still as she had ever seen it. The moon shone in a cloudless sky, countless stars glittered in the velvet darkness, and she looked up at them, wondering if her parents were looking back down on her from those heavenly heights. Taking a deep breath, she shivered as the cold seeped through the window. Taking the heavy drapes in her hands she started to draw them closed. Without warning, she felt that all so familiar sensation of his eyes on her, and she felt goosebumps travel all over her skin in that instant.

Raising her eyes, ever so slowly, she met his for the first time in days. As their eyes met, the jolt of their connection made the air around her feel warm suddenly. Her eyes travelled over his face, suddenly realising that she had missed it, his stubbled, strong jaw, his smile, so secret, which he only seemed to show her. His eyes, framed by their long lashes, their endless depths, right now held hers, and she saw in his face, that he had missed her also. The thought felt alien to her, that she had missed his face. But it was undeniably true. His mouth curved in a blinding smile, and she felt her own tugged upwards. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she could tell he was questioning why she was awake at this time. She shrugged slightly. She saw he held his sketch pad in his hands, and curious, she inclined her head toward it, silently asking him to show her what he had been drawing. He glanced down at it, and then, with a decidedly naughty smile, gestured his head toward the door, transporting her back to the night when they had gone to the kitchen together, where he had surprised her with the warm milk, and she had surprised him with that act of trust, simply by allowing herself to be alone with him. She glanced back at her bed, the thought of getting between the cold sheets hardly tempting. Looking back, she nodded impulsively, not missed the slight surprise on his face, as she pulled the curtains the rest of the way shut. She slipped warm slippers on, and wrapped her heavy dressing gown around her. Lighting a candle she left her room, as quietly as possible and made her way along the dark hall. As she neared the stairs, he suddenly materialised out of the darkness, waiting for her, leaning against the banister, his arms folded across his chest, his loose sleeping shirt covered partially by a heavy dressing coat.

Mimicking their previous encounter, they started down the stairs, though, this time, he put a steadying hand on her arm as they went down the dark stairs. In the kitchen, the surfaces were covered with food, signs of preparation for tomorrow everywhere. Clearing a space, Caroline sat against on the table, wrapping her feet in her thick gown and resting them on a chair. She put her chin on her knees and circled her legs with her arms, watching Klaus as he moved almost soundlessly around the kitchen. Once again setting milk to heat, he finally turned around and leant back against the range, his sketches in his hand. He smiled at her,

"Caroline, I must say, you are certainly a sight for sore eyes." he murmured, running his eyes over her. Her hair lying tousled on her shoulders, her slight body bundled up warmly in a dressing gown, with bare feet peeping out the bottom, it was all he could do to keep his distance. She smiled back at him tentatively.

"You are not a wholly unwelcome sight yourself." she murmured, and coloured when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well! I am sick and tired of seeing the same faces everyday. Your sister has held me hostage at home for the best part of a week! A new face is welcome... even yours." she said with a saccharine smile.

"Well, I am glad to be of service, in any way I can" he said with a laugh, turning to stir the milk. He turned back to see Caroline holding her hand out.

"Yes dear?" he asked, deliberately misunderstanding her as he came over to her and slipped his hand into her outstretch palm. The sudden feel of his warm flesh ran through her with a shock. She pulled her hand back and levelled an unamused look at him.

"The sketches." she said looking up at him as he finally handed it over and returned to the stove. She started to look through them. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to indicate how much her opinion mattered to him. She became very absorbed in them, her eyes following the fine details, and shading, her expression softening, until he thought she might have forgotten he was there.

There were a few drawings of the moonlit lake, and she saw how he had captured the peacefulness of the scene. Leafing through, she came to one that she couldn't make out. Turning it on it's side, her own window took shape, and she could see it was empty. There was something incredibly lonely about it. With trepidation, she turned to the next drawing, seeing that in this one the window was now filled. She gasped at her image, rendered in intricate detail. She wore her sleeping gown, white and thin, it showed her shoulders and arms. Her hair was down and her face was turned to the serene night sky. What took her notice however, was how she was portrayed in the picture, it was imbued with more than a mere likeness, it held a sort of emotion, as though she was seeing herself through the artist's eyes. And she looked strong, regal almost, like a queen, or a goddess deigning to spend her time among mortals.

"It is not finished" Klaus said softly, and she realised he had finished warming the milk and now stood before her with it. Setting the drawings down she accepted the warm glass, wrapping her hands around it, enjoying the way it's warmth distracted her from the enigmatic puzzle of a man who stood before her. She sipped it, and made a small murmur of appreciation. Klaus moved to her side and leant against the table, picking up the picture she had been looking at.

"You said it is not finished?" she asked curiously, unable to see where it could be improved.

"I fear it shall never be..."

"Why not?"

"Because... you, my dear, are far too complex, nuanced and heavenly to ever really commit to paper. Though, I have tried."

"You flatter me" she stated, hiding her face in the warm scent of her glass.

"Truth is not flattery." he said shortly. Caroline felt overwhelmed by his quiet insistence, and the cozy, intimate atmosphere of the darkened kitchen.

"Have you recovered?" she asked, decided to change the subject.

"Recovered from what?"

"Whatever was ailing you when we returned from Liverpool" he looked away at his words, studying his hands. The silence stretched out for a moment.

"Klaus?" Caroline prompted.

"I fear that my terrible personality was my only ailment at that time, and unfortunately, that is not easily recovered from... though, if anyone is capable of inspiring that sort of change in a man... it is undoubtedly you" he said, glancing up at her, smiling. His thoughts colliding mess of guilt and shame, he knew he should confess to her, but he also knew it was a battle that was already lost. He couldn't. She sighed at his flattery once again.

"Klaus, you do not need to say such things. I should think it almost impossible to catch a coach to Liverpool from this estate, therefore by this time tomorrow... we shall be married and..." as soon as she said it, she felt a furious blush rise up at the thought that exactly this time tomorrow, they would be in bed, as man and wife. He raised his eyebrow at her, his smile maddeningly intimate.

"And..." he said in a low tone and Caroline rushed to change the subject.

"I had worried you were reconsidering your desire to marry, when we returned from the ship." she said and jumped when he turned toward her, leaning in, bringing his face close to hers.

"Caroline, my sweet. If there anything you should never doubt, it is my desire to have you by my side for the rest of my days."

"I thought perhaps you were already missing your freedom..."

"I do not know if I would equate being wed to you as the end of freedom" he said with a laugh, and then caught the look of worry flash across Caroline's face.

"What is it? Please, tell me what worries you" Caroline opened her mouth to speak, and found no words there, snapped it shut, and then taking a grip on herself, spoke.

"Well, the last time we were here, you proposed an arrangement with me, in the advent of your marriage to Elena. I guess I am curious whether you still seek such an arrangement" she said, forcing herself to look at him, without shame or embarrassment at the question. His brows knit together as he considered his answer.

"Forgive me if I seem to be stating the obvious, but I will have little need for you to be my mistress, if you are my wife..."

"Not with me... with another woman" Caroline said flatly. Klaus fought the urge to take her in his arms, so strong was his need to show her how much he felt about her. He hated the blank look on her face, and he wondered if she was trying to indicate to him that she wished him to take his physical needs elsewhere. He decided to be honest.

"Caroline - no other women interest me. I had no interest in an arrangement such as that, before I met you, and when I did, it was only because it was a way for me to keep seeing you." he watched her reaction closely and his heart started to beat with a powerful force as her face relaxed into a small smile.

"Does that please you?" he asked in a whisper, unwilling to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over them. A spell in which she looked at him with affection, and shared her genuine feelings with him. She nodded, biting her lip, and then looked away.

"Caroline, I am sorry if I made you doubt my feelings toward you for even a moment. Since I have met you, you have consumed my thoughts and haunted my dreams. Other women have ceased to exist for me. You are – everything." he could see his words were making her nervous, her hands clutching at the table edge. He moved a fraction closer to her.

"I know I am far from forgiven, which is only just... and I fully intend to give you all the time you require to forgive me. But, on the eve of our wedding, would it be too much to know what is going through your mind?"

"What do you want to know?" she murmured softly, meeting his gaze. He moved closer still, until he could smell her, a delicious, clean scent, and could almost touch her. He let his eyes roam her face, and as always he was taken aback by it's beauty.

"Will you marry me tomorrow with hate in your heart?" he asked softly. She turned imperceptibly toward him, her teeth sinking into her full lower lip as she considered her answer, then shook her head. Their faces were fully toward each others by now, and he felt if he moved his hand, it may tremble.

"I do not hate you Klaus. In truth, I never truly did, even when... you acted as you did."

"If you did, I would deserve it." he said and she smiled.

"Hate... I do not hate anyone. Hate is like a poison, and I would not encourage it in myself. For no one is ever so lost, that they cannot be found" she said echoing the words she had spoken to him in his darkest time.

"You astound me Caroline, your goodness... your light... it is a beacon in a dark world."

"The world is not so dark"

"Mine has always been, until you... you make me believe there is goodness, and kindness in this life." He felt open and vulnerable as she looked at him, but he couldn't help speaking his mind, she showed him such mercy, and he did not know why.

"Enough, let us not talk of hate, let's return to the subject of this time tomorrow" he said, lightening the intense mood, and was rewarded with her laugh and the brush of her hand on her chest as she smacked him.

"Let us not" she said with a roll of her eyes, though when he caught her hands and came to stand before her, she allowed him. He stood before her, leaning in, and was surprised that she did not shrink back, but met his advancement as he came closer and closer still. Reaching out, he lightly touched her cheek, sweeping her hair back, and tucking it behind her ear.

"Klaus" she murmured

"Hmmm" he mumbled low in his chest.

"I must confess... I am scared" she said haltingly, hoping he would understand her meaning without further elaboration, he caught her eyes and took her face in both his hands, cradling it.

"As am I" he admitted, lowering his face toward hers, as he tilted it up.

"I – I feel so alone." she whispered, thinking of her parents, and how much she missed them.

"You are not alone, Caroline, you will never be alone again." he murmured his heart swelling for this delicate creature before him, with her lion's heart.

He stopped a hair's breath from her beautiful lips and could feel her sweet breath brushing over his face. His blood was pounding in his ears, as he lowered his lips the final inches and met hers. Caroline gasped, his mouth was so soft and tender on hers. This was a kiss unlike one they shared before, indeed because it was a shared kiss, with two willing participants. She hesitantly raised her hands to his collar, and as he broke away whispering her name, and she felt the loss of contact keenly, she tugged at the material to bring his mouth back to hers. His hands slid through her unbound hair, also moving over her cheeks and neck. She felt as though she was drugged, the heavy, euphoric sensation that passed through her like waves. His mouth fitted to hers perfectly, and they moved in harmony. As the kiss deepened and his tongue found it's way inside, she felt as though her body was aflame. Slowly standing, she found his hands moving to her back, pulling her flush against him. It felt so right, she pressed herself against him, eager for the contact, addicted to the way it made her body feel. Suddenly, his lips were gone, and she swayed in his arms. Her heart was pounding and her breath laboured as she fought against all the unknown feelings rushing through her. She felt him stroking her hair and pressing kisses onto the top of her head. Taking a stabilising breath, she looked up at him. He was looked at her in wonder, running his thumbs across her cheekbones, his eyes intent as though he were trying to memorise her face.

"That was my first real kiss" she said, smiling somewhat nervously at him. His eyes crinkled when he returned her smile.

"Mine too." he murmured, causing her to frown and push him back a little.

"You do not need to humour me... I am well aware of your past."

"I was not humouring you, I was being honest... I have never kissed a woman like that, never been kissed like that..." she studied his face, finding his expression completely without deception.

"Tomorrow night..." she began, but had no idea how to continue.

"Tomorrow night will be as much a first for me as it will be for you. I have never cared for another person as I care for you, Caroline. That makes tomorrow night a new experience. I implore you, be gentle with me" he said, smiling, joking and she felt the tension ease off her shoulders. He understood her nerves, and was anticipating them. It comforted her, though she was still apprehensive.

"If you are not ready, if you want to wait until I am forgiven... I will understand."

"You presume I intend to forgive you at some point then?"

"You are right, that was too presumptuous. I take it back." he said and she laughed.

"Are you saying that I have no choice?" she looked at him archly, teasing him. He squirmed for a moment, before pulling her close again, touching his forehead to hers.

"I am saying... that waiting for you... would be the sweetest agony I have ever endured. But I will endure it willingly, to have you smile at me so..." he leant forward, unable to resist the allure of her lips, pausing suddenly when he felt her finger against his mouth. Stopping, he searched her face.

"Tomorrow" she whispered, her soft words a promise and sent a shiver of anticipation through him. Growling softly, he pulled away, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"You - you do me great honour." he sighed and she immediately missed his warmth as he stepped away from her. She picked her glass up again and sipped her milk, finding it had already cooled.

Clearing his throat, Klaus turned away, sorting his pictures as he fought to regain control over his body.

"I apologise for seeming withdrawn on our return from port, I was merely preoccupied with the practicalities of the wedding and our lives together following it. I realised there are things I have not told you, not really having an opportunity to as of yet."

"Such as?"

"Such as... my father, Lord Mikaelson, is not my father by blood." he said it so casually, she almost choked on her drink. Deciding to continue in the upfront way he seemed to be favouring to speak of the delicate subject she spoke without emotion.

"I heard a rumour revealing as much"

"Well, it must stay rumour, though all my siblings know, you are other only other person, outside my immediate family who now knows."

"Your blood father... have you ever met him?"

"No, I never had the chance. He died."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be, he was a stranger to me. Though, he did manage to make provision for me. I suppose he was the only person on this earth who hated Mikael as much as I"

"How do you mean?"  
"He was extremely wealthy, and decreed his fortune to me, and all his estates with it. The only provision was that the money never be used to the Mikaelsons gain, it had to be used solely for my personal benefit, well, me and one day my own family. Yet another reason for Mikael to despise me." he said without emotion.

"Klaus" she said softly, but he refused to meet her concerned gaze and continued to talk breezily.

"The good news for us, is that we never need live under the rule of Mikael, and certainly not in any of his properties. If you want to live in the city, I shall have my town house opened. It has been empty for a while. If you prefer the country, then my estate Westmere should be to your liking." he said.

"What is your preference?" she asked, seeing he did not want to be drawn into talks of his father.

"My preference, is to be by your side, wherever it may be" he said, and picked her hand up, and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto it and realising how cold it was.

"I have delayed you too long, you are frozen through. Time for bed." he said, taking her now cold glass from her and leading her from the kitchen. Caroline felt her eyes grow heavy at the thought of bed.

"You are certainly bossy in the small hours of the morning." she complained as he walked her to her door.

"You have no idea... but you will" he said with another wicked smile, opening her door and lingering on the threshold.

"Do you require any assistance?" he said, nodding toward the waiting bed. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. Standing firm, she started to close the door,

"Goodnight Klaus." she said and paused as he put his hand out, stopping the door.

"No farewell kiss?" he asked, knowing he was taking a chance of angering her. He hoped his luck held out a little longer. She considered, then leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his stubbled cheek, drawing back slowly as he turned his head with her. They stared at each other for a few scorching moments, and then she smiled,

"Sleep well, and dream of pleasant things."

"Oh, I will, that I can guarantee" he said, feeling as though he had lost the power of sight as the door finally shut and he turned back toward his rooms.

* * *

**Sorry you guys! I know you are waiting for the wedding day... but I thought our couple should have some time together first))) Don't be mad))) Are you angry at Klaus for not confessing? **

**Please review! They are oxygen to me, and thanks for the wonderful ones I already got today! xxx**


	20. XIX

**[ I am so sorry if you have already read some of this, for some crazy reason, the end part of the chapter disappeared! So I have deleted the other one and put this one, again so sorry if you already read half of it... or if you thought there was going to be 2 updates]**

**Right, I had this finished, so I didn't want to keep my beloved readers in suspense anymore. And, it might take me a wee while to update, hopefully at the weekend, but I have an important assignment due for my Masters, so I am trying to put everything else out my head, and blitz it...**

**I have included all references and sources at the bottom, so as not to spoil anything here.**

**Enjoy my lovelies... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first servant up in the morning got busy lighting the numerous fires around the house. There was an air of preparation, of expectation and she felt as though it might be a good day. As the house began to stir, the servants hall soon filled with people rushing about their duties. As they sat down to breakfast, she looked over at Bonnie Bennet, in service of the visiting family the Pierces. The girl was polite, helpful and kept to herself most of the time. A bell rang, and everyone glanced up,

"Lady Rebekah is awake." the head butler announced, standing, signalling the end of the meal.

"Today is a very important day for our family, so I trust you will all be trying your best. Let's do them proud." he said gravely. Lady Rebekah's lady maid left, taking her mistress's breakfast up to the room. He turned to the quiet American and spoke softly.

"Miss Forbes has asked that you attend her this morning." he said, and the maid noticed the expression of bewilderment cross the girls features.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline came awake gently, staring at the ceiling, feeling remarkably refreshed, despite the lateness of the hour of her sleep. The quiet calmness of the kitchen, the intimate moment, had made her feel more peaceful. She was reminded of the man she had begun to have a genuine friendship with, what seemed like long ago now. She felt that connection between them, and he had comforted her, and remarkably, she did now feel less alone. Her heart beat faster as she thought of the coming day, and most astounding of all, a smile formed on her lips, a real one, and she realised that her heart beat from excitement.

A knock sounded at the door and she sat up, as the door opened to admit Bonnie. Caroline met her friends deep brown eyes, their look sharing volumes. She did not know what to say, how to tell her that she hadn't forgiven her, but missed her too much to stay away. That she needed her sisters' support, today more than any other day. Bonnie walked in and set down her breakfast tray. She lingered over it, pouring milk into tea and gently stirring it. She brought the cup over, and with a nervous look, set it down beside Caroline. Caroline glanced at it, and saw the look of pain flash over Bonnie's features as she did.

"Is this safe to drink?" she asked lightly, seeing her words cause the other girl pain, as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Caroline, I -" Bonnie started, and Caroline interrupted her.

"Bonnie Bennet, I do not pretend to understand why you did what you did, why you would help him. But, I know you are not a bad person, I know your heart, and I have seen you help too many people to believe you would hurt me without my best intentions at heart, as misguided as it may have been." A tear fell from Bonnie's eye as she looked at her friend.

"Today is my wedding day. I would have my family around me." Caroline said, reaching out a hand as Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed and clasped it as though it were a lifeline. Bonnie felt her tears fall more freely, and lowered her head to the bed, beside their hands, she let go of her grief and guilt over her and Katherine's actions. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and she felt Caroline's hand on her hair, she couldn't believe the compassion of her friend.

A light knock sounded again from the door, and Caroline looked up. The door opened again, and Elena came in, still in her nightgown and dressing robe. She looked upon the scene, a tender smile on her face. She glanced behind her, and pushed door wider, gesturing for someone to enter, someone reluctant. Finally Katherine stepped hesitantly into the room, her eyes vulnerable, and wide, expecting to be turned away.

Caroline swallowed, her love for her friends, battling with her painful memories. But seeing them now, after having been estranged from them for so long, her heart couldn't take it. She needed them, today more than ever before, and she did not wish her memories of this day to be without them.

Taking a breath, she held her other hand up, and Katherine was at her side in an instant. She grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly, crying also. Caroline felt her own tears threaten as she saw her two sisters so. She joined them in their tears, and soon the three were hugging, with Elena coming to join. They embraced for a long while, drawing strength from that contact.

"And why was I not invited to this little reunion? Caroline! Are you crying?! Your face! You are getting married in less than three hours!" Rebekah stated in horror as she came into the room. Caroline pulled back, laughing, feeling the tension which had been riding on her shoulders the past weeks slide off. Everyone laughed, suddenly feeling lighthearted and happier than they had in far too long.

"She couldn't look less than perfect if she tried" Katherine whispered, her eyes lingering on Caroline's face, her expression one of pure happiness.

"Be that as it may, let us not test the theory. We are already working at a disadvantage, of little sleep" Caroline glanced at Rebekah shocked, and saw the girl's smile turn knowing.

"Dear Caroline, do you think anything happens in this house without my knowledge?" she asked pointedly, her face not revealing the happiness she had felt at hearing that Caroline and her brother had met in secret.

"Now, shall we look at the dress?" Elena said, knowing her sister had been pining for a chance. Katherine shot off the bed in a flash,

"Is it white? It better be... Does it have pearls?" she asked excitedly, and Caroline leant back on her pillows watching the girls she loved moving around the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ceremony was to take place in the small chapel in the village, and then the wedding breakfast would be held at the estate, for the family. The servants from the house were welcome to attend the ceremony, and many of them were excited. The church was old and it's stonework was covered in trailing ivy. At the end stood tall windows which opened out onto the sweeping vista of autumnal countryside, and the blue sky was without even one cloud. John Pierce walked the cobbled path, holding his wife's arm. Jenna was travelling slowly behind them, and they had arrived early to allow her to get settled. He knew all the girls and the Mikaelsons were still at the house, getting ready, and it was utter chaos there. The village was equally busy, as children in their best clothes started to line the street, some already dropping flower petals in their excitement. There was a peaceful energy today, and John hoped he had done right by Caroline, as her father would have done. The church bells began to ring 9 O'Clock. One more hour, and then he would be walking Caroline down the aisle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you would stop moving, Richard might have a better chance of getting it tied" Kol remonstrated his brother watching his valet have to begin his cravat again, as Klaus's agitation got the better of him.

"I'm losing patience" he growled, trying to hold still. He had so much nervous energy, he needed to pace, or run or do something. Each minute that ticked past, he became more apprehensive, and was genuinely worried that his heart could not stand up to the pressure. He had on a cream waistcoat, over a matching shirt, a double-breasted morning jacket, with a velvet collar in a deep blue colour, and grey cashmere pantaloons. His starched cravat was a dove grey, matching the pantaloons as was his hat. Elijah had insisted that he shave properly, and he felt as though he looked like a much younger version of himself as he looked into the mirror. His hands were sweating, and he kept resisting the urge to wipe his brow. His breath felt jittery, as though he could not get enough air. A movement from the hall distracted him, and he looked up to see his father lounging in the doorway.

"I suppose you'll do" he said rudely ignoring the concerned looks of Elijah and Kol.

"Your sister says it is past time for us to leave." Mikael said, and turned away. Kol clapped Klaus on the shoulder, smiling.

"Do you hear that brother? That means Caroline must not have given into her better judgement and disappeared!" he joked and held his hands up in gesture of peace as Klaus growled at him, flashing him a menacing look. His heart felt as though it had climbed into his mouth.

As his thoughts went to her, dressed and ready, willing about to marry him, he frantically realised that this could not happen, this wedding could not take place without telling her about his father's involvement.

Suddenly the idea of letting Caroline marry him, based on a lie was the most abhorrent thing he could imagine. Turning, he started toward the door.

"You are ready to leave?" Elijah asked, collecting his hat and standing.

"No, I – I must speak with Caroline... now" he stuttered, his face turning a little red at the looks from his brothers.

"Are you mad? Rebekah will never allow it!" Kol said.

"She must... I must speak with her, now... before it is too late." he said, his hand on the door.

"It is already too late, they are leaving." Elijah announced, looking down at the courtyard from the window. Klaus felt as though he couldn't breath again, as though a vice was crushing his windpipe.

"I... I must stop them" he looked wildly about, stilling as Elijah came before him, putting steadying hands on his shoulders.

"Brother. Whatever it is, it can wait. You are getting married now, that is what you must think of. Whatever you feel you must say to Caroline now, do not upset her and confuse her right before the ceremony. I am sure it can be spoken of later."

"How can you be sure? What if... what if she doesn't want to marry me, once she hears it?"

"And you mean to tell her before? Hardly a winning strategy" Kol exclaimed, quieting at the quelling look both Elijah and Klaus shot at him. Elijah frowned, and struggled with what advice to give to him.

"Brother, I believe I have seen the worst of your actions toward Miss Forbes. The very worst, and I believe she has chosen to forgive you for it. If she can forgive that, or even entertain the possibility of forgiveness, I would not assume she will cast you aside for less." Elijah said slowly. Klaus shook his head,

"But you do not know what I did... what father did." Klaus muttered. Elijah looked down at his pocket watch.

"No, I do not know the details, however, I do know this, if we do not leave now, she will be standing at the alter alone." The words sent a flurry of panic through Klaus.

Getting a grip on himself, he nodded. It was too late to be honest, the time for chivalry and gentlemanly behaviour had passed and he had allowed it to. Now, all he could do was go ahead, and accept the consequences. They started downstairs, seeing their father already in the carriage.

They stepped out the house and got in quickly, the carriage moving off at top speed. The distance to the church was little, and the bridal carriage had to travel more streets, allowing for the villagers to see the bride. He would make it in time, but his confession would not.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flower petals and small bits of paper fell over the open the carriage as it moved slowly along the well lined streets. It was overwhelming and Caroline felt acutely uncomfortable being the centre of so much attention. But Katherine was enjoying herself, and Rebekah was happy that the village was involved. She could tell that Elena was also nervous, and she was not sure if Bonnie had even noticed. The girls were all dressed beautifully, and she looked among them, feeling love for each one, and feeling more cherished than she could remember feeling before. She was nervous though, and as the church came into view, her head started to feel a little light. Her dress fit her form closely, though she was not wearing a restrictive corset, she still struggled to breath. The church loomed over head, and the crowd outside cheered as she arrived. She imagined Klaus for a moment, inside, his golden head lifting with the sound of it, indicating her arrival. As she alighted from the carriage, John Pierce was there, offering her his hand and helping her down.

"Caroline, my dear, you are a vision. I feel very proud, to be here with you on this day."

"Thank you, without my father, there is no one I would rather have at my side." she said and saw his smile deepen at her words.

"Thank you child. It means a lot to an old man like me, who has always looked upon you as a daughter. Now, are you ready?" she felt her friends' hands on her back and she looked around at them, as Rebekah gently arranged her veil. The dress fell gracefully, showing her slender waist, framed by blonde lace, and the veil was like a cobweb, so thin and fragile. They squeezed her hands, and then were gone, to find their seats inside. Rebekah smiled at her, with such warmth Caroline couldn't help but return it.

"Caroline. You are the most beautiful bride. I am so happy, to welcome you to my family." Rebekah said, then turned and made her way into the church. The crowd outside quieted as the organ music began inside and Caroline felt light headed once again, but then John's hands were there, guiding her.

"Let's not keep them waiting" he said with a smile and lead her toward the door. Taking a deep breath, she went from the brightness of the beautiful day, and into the candlelit interior of the church.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus heard the music, and the crowd outside. She had arrived. She had come... she had not run, and she was going to marry him. He stood, feeling Elijah's hand on his shoulder, a silent show of support. He turned and waited, seeing the other ladies come in, walking down the aisle and sitting. He tried to regulate his breathing, but found it impossible, it was as though all the air in the room had been sucked out.

Suddenly, he saw a movement from the brightly lit archway of a door, and then, she was there. He swallowed, trying to restore some moisture to his parched throat, as he took in the vision before him. As an artist he was accustomed to seeing the beauty in things, and trying to capture it.

The way Caroline looked that day, he knew he would never stop trying recreate her on the page, the eternal muse, and at the same moment, he knew he would never be able to capture more than a mere fraction of her radiance. She was indescribable, and she was smiling at him. As she came toward him, he knew his face must be one of wonder, and he truly was in wonder.

How had his miserable life brought him here? When had he ever earned the right stand here, before this woman and have her smile at him? She stopped near him, and he found himself unable to take his eyes off her, even when the people sat down, and the priest started speaking. He looked at her from the side, still a good few meters apart, and barely heard the holy words.

"_Dearly __beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained."_

Caroline struggled to focus on the words, which were pouring from the vicar's lips. The warmth of the church, the glow of the candles, and soft fall light that fell through the many windows, even the heady smell of flowers, all colluded to make her feel dizzy. She struggled not to look at the man standing beside her, sure it was all that she needed to faint. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her racing heart, aware of every eye on her.

The vicar continued to speak, and she missed it all, only focusing again as he started to address them.

"_I require__ and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."_

Klaus felt the words hit him as an accusation would, and pushed down the guilt they caused. He merely tightened his hands and went on, his face stoic as he faced the vicar, giving nothing of his inner turmoil away.

"_Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_

Klaus took a steadying breath, and then spoke confidently.

"I will" he saw the priest now turn to Caroline.

"_Miss Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

"I will" her voice was strong and he felt his love for increase, she was so damn brave she was probably handling the whole thing better than he was.

"_Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?_" the vicar asked, and Klaus collected himself, knowing the time had come when he could look upon her, and touch her. John Pierce gently laid Caroline's right hand in the Priest's, who in turn, placed in in Klaus's. The touch of her flesh was electric, and as soon as their hands were together, he felt her's tremble. Perhaps she was not so unaffected, he realised, and he slowly, unnoticeable to the congregation applied some pressure, squeezing her hand, trying to show his support.

Caroline had felt the dizziness growing as the ceremony went on, and suddenly her part had come up, and her hand had been put in Klaus's. He squeezed it, and instantly, her head felt clearer, she felt more grounded. He was anchoring her, holding her, and she knew, he would not let her fall. She focused on that strong support and felt herself relax somewhat.

The priest continued, saying the vows and Klaus turned to face her, his hand strong tight on hers. His blue eyes looked at her steadily and he said the words earnestly.

"_I, Niklaus Mikaelson__ take thee Caroline Elizabeth Forbes to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth"_ he smiled as he finished, and she returned it, feeling warm through her entire being.

"_I Caroline Elizabeth Forbes take thee Niklaus Mikaelson -"_ she continued, echoing his words, looking up at him through her gossamer veil.

Next, the vicar parted their hands, she sighed at the loss, as he picked up the bible, with her wedding ring on it. It was a beautiful golden band, intricately woven strands running around it, an never-ending pattern. Klaus picked up the ring and turned back to her.

"_With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."_

His voice caressed the words, and she felt the cool band slip over her warm finger, fitting snugly. She caught his eyes again, and at his lopsided smile, she realised they were over halfway. They knelt down, side by side and the priest began his blessing over their lowered heads. She felt her arm brushing his, through her gloves and again focused on that contact to keep her grounded. Suddenly, the priest was joining their hands again and proclaiming in a solemn tone.

"_Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."_

There, it was done. They were married. He couldn't quite believe it.

The congregation began to sing a Psalm and they stood up, Caroline swaying slightly against him. They endured two more hymns and another blessing, and suddenly, they were moving to a table, and signing the register. Klaus tenderly placed his hand under her elbow, encouraging her to lean on him, as the lengthy process of signing was completed.

He felt the last vestiges of doubt drop away as she signed her name to the last paper. Looking up, their eyes met, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. The music started to play and then they were being urged down the aisle, amidst flying petals and paper, as Caroline clasped his hands.

Outside, the village crowd cheered, and they went to the bridal carriage, pausing, Caroline turned to him, and he helped her into it. The cheering intensified as he stepped up onto the open topped vehicle, and finally folding back his bride's veil. Her face was creamy perfection, with the roses in her cheeks, matching her pink lips. As the cheering got louder he bent his head to hers, and their lips met in a chaste kiss. The carriage started to pull away and Caroline clutched onto his shoulders to steady herself, leaning away from him with a laugh.

More sugar coated seeds and candies rained down on them and he used his hat to shield her face. In the swaying carriage, and the many people around them, for a moment, as she laughed into his face, and he smiled into hers, he felt as though they were all alone. A tiny chalk ball bounced of Klaus's head and he turned away, spying a small child cheering, his hands full of the home made confetti and laughed, turning back to Caroline, the spell broken, they settled side by side in the carriage and waved to the people all the way back to the estate.

Arriving in the courtyard the cheering continued as the house staff all lined up to applaud them. Klaus jumped own from the carriage spryly, and bowed to his bride as she held a hand out to descend. He slowly lowered her to the ground, her body close to his, maddeningly close, and he fought every instinct he had not to kiss her there. She rested her hands on his shoulders again, looking up into his eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Mikaelson." she said

"You are quite welcome, Lady Mikaelson" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her reaction.

She smiled, shaking her head a little in disbelief and he longed to get her alone, to claim her as his once and for all. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the other carriages, and his brothers as they jumped down and came to him, clapping him on the back, making jokes and congratulating him. The next thing he knew, his sister had whisked Caroline away toward the house, giving the men strict instructions to be at the wedding breakfast as soon as they were able. As she let the girls pull her into the house, she looked back one more time. Klaus was standing in the courtyard, surrounded by movement, laughter and good cheer, but he was still, looking after her, and the look on his face one she had never seen before, it made her shiver, in the most pleasurable way as she turned back to the happy chatter of her friends.

The wedding breakfast was a relatively small and simple affair, held during the day. Only the family would attend, and the servants would enjoy a special feast and cake that evening. In her room, maids helped Caroline remove her veil and fixed her hair. It was pinned up in all its curling glory, with seed pearls carefully strewn throughout. They also consulted her on the arrangement of her travelling cases, as they would depart straight from here for Klaus's estate Westmere. Rebekah arrived as she was finishing at the mirror, and bade her to come to the breakfast, as everyone else was ready.

They left her rooms they met Klaus in the hallway. She smiled shyly at him, suddenly alone as Rebekah left them to go and join the family. He looked magnificent in his wedding clothes, and the blue and grey highlighted the bronze of his hair and the umber of his eyes. Those eyes fairly twinkled at her now as he bowed to her, moving to her side and taking her arm, leading them downstairs.

"Caroline, are you well? I know this must be overwhelming" he said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I find myself similarly affected." he said with a smile. She laughed, and rested against his arm, feeling it's iron like strength a comfort.

"If you become too tired, just say the word and we shall depart."

"We cannot disappoint your sister... and anyway, it will be some time before we see our families again, and I shall miss them."

"I promise to do my best to keep you entertained... when I have you all to myself" he murmured, his mouth above her ear, and she flushed.

"Well, we are not alone yet, so I suggest you behave yourself. I do not reward bad behaviour" she said teasingly.

"What reward is it you speak of Lady Mikaelson?" he asked, innocently, his tone contrasting with the warm look in his eye.

"Be good and perhaps you shall see" she said primly, before they entered the drawing room. Everyone was drinking champagne and talking, smiles and laughter ringing out. Caroline felt happy that her decisions had led to this day, even if much heartbreak and tears had gone into it.

"Lord and Lady Mikaelson" a footman intoned as they stepped into the room, clapping instantly springing up. She felt as though her face may break from smiling. The bell rang signalling the beginning of breakfast, and Klaus offered Caroline his arm and they headed the procession through to the dining room. The table groaned with food, from traditional breakfast foods, to marinaded oysters, various roast birds and many different confectionary wonders. Sitting, they were served and the jovial talk continued.

"So, no European tour? I had not thought you cheap, brother dear." Kol said outrageously. Klaus smiled at him indulgently.

"You may address that question to Caroline, as I had proposed such"

"Dear sister, do you not wish to see the sights Italy and France have to offer?"

"Of course, I do, very much. However, it has been such a busy few weeks, I would prefer to rest a little before we go" she said.

"I do not know who has prepared you for the first few weeks of married life, but they have been remiss if they told you it was restful" Alaric joked, causing the company to laugh and Jenna to groan.

* * *

Conversation flowed freely, and Katherine took a moment to look around, never before had she been so grateful to be present at a meal. The dreadful business with Caroline had been the first time she had ever really suffered for her actions. The first time something naughty she had done, had really mattered. It was a wake up call akin to being dropped in an ice cold lake. She hesitantly raised her eyes to the man sitting on her right. A man who had not spoken to her since that awful morning, and she was sure she would never forget the look on his face when he had left her at her door. She sipped at her water, disinclined to drink champagne around him and tensed as she heard Stefan say her name across the table.

"So, dear Katherine, you will be next, I am sure, now you have all the benefit of your mother's undivided attention." Stefan was saying with a smile. She looked down demurely, and noticed the way Elijah's hands tightened on his cutlery.

"She shall not be unwed for long, of that I am sure. Do you not agree, Lord Elijah?" Stefan continued. Katherine risked a glance at his face, and saw the impassive stare he gave her.

"I know not. I suppose it depends on how well a gentleman is acquainted with the fine lady, before they are married" he said, and Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never heard Elijah be less than perfectly polite to anyone, and he saw the way Katherine's face blushed red and she bit her trembling lip.

"Come now, my Lord, I am sure you do not mean to imply ill feeling toward Miss Pierce" Stefan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I am sure he does" Katherine said softly.

"No, you mistake me. I mean to imply no feeling toward Miss Pierce." Elijah said, in a grave tone, and Katherine looked to him, her hurt written across her face. He met her eyes impassively. As they glared at each other, Stefan looked away, suddenly feeling like an intruder. He turned his attention to Rebekah who sat at his side, across from his brother.

"You have done a wonderful job today, my lady. I know Caroline could never have dreamt of a more beautiful ceremony or reception. Sincere, dignified and lovely, quite like it's creator." Damon was saying, Rebekah smiled back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, Mr Salvatore, I see getting back to London has certainly put you in good spirits. I have heard you have been quite busy, calling on acquaintances" she said archly. Damon looked abashed.

"Well, certain society ladies are seldom home to be called on." he said, his tone making it clear of whom he spoke.

"How fortunate for your other admirers" she said pointedly.

"Indeed" Damon said, taking a drink, his dark eyes holding Rebekah's captive. She smirked at him, and he returned it with a grin.

"I must say, I have missed your company, if only for the verbal gymnastics" Damon remarked.

"Well, we all have our talents."

"I will enjoy imagining what your others may be" he said with a smile, that turned into a laugh as she shot him a suffering look.

* * *

"So Lord Mikaelson, your estate Westmere, do you visit it often?" John Pierce asked.

"Please, now we are family, you must call me Niklaus, or Klaus if you prefer. I regret I have not been in some years, though I care for it very much. I hope, that in time, we shall host you all for a family gathering" he said.

"That will be wonderful!" Isobel exclaimed, her eyes already lighting up at the thought.

"You must come also, once your lovely wife has welcomed your child into the world." Klaus said, turning to Alaric.

"Thank you for the offer. We will be here in England for quite some time, until Jenna is ready to travel again, and the little one of course."

"Well, there is excellent shooting there. Mr Saltzman is quite the marksman, he embarrassed us all yesterday, save Klaus." Kol said. He glanced to Bonnie, who was sitting quietly beside him, and he could almost feel her discomfort at the situation. Caroline had insisted that she join them, if it was truly to be a family meal, yet she was unused to the customs of formal dining, and was clearly not enjoying herself. He dropped his hand casually under the table, and found her hand. She stiffened at his touch, but allowed him to interlace his fingers through hers. At that moment, Mikael seemed to be drawn out of his thoughts and looked around,

"When are we doing presents, Rebekah dear?"

"Whenever you wish father" she said from further down the table.

"Very well, I have something rather special for the happy couple. It used to belong to your mother, son" he said, and Klaus looked at him blankly, already dreading whatever Mikael was planning on thrusting on them.

Rebekah realised that everyone had finished, and stood up to move through to the drawing room. Standing, Klaus took Caroline's arm as they once again headed the group, an honour only accorded them today because of their marriage. In the drawing room, more drinks flowed and the family presented some gifts to the newly weds. Small tokens, they laughed over them, accepting them happily. Klaus kept an eye on his father, who seemed to be altogether too happy with the day.

"Congratulations Lord Niklaus, I mean it sincerely" Klaus turned to see the younger Mr Salvatore before him. He smiled in return.

"Thank you, and I have been remiss and not yet congratulated you." he said, raising his eyebrow. Stefan looked down, a slightly chagrined smile on his face.

"Well, you hardly had the opportunity" he said with a laugh and Klaus joined him. He was really rather interesting, Stefan Salvatore, and quite brave, broaching the subject of his elopement.

"Let bygones be bygones... everything worked out well in the end." he said magnanimously.

"I hope it did." Stefan said his eyes narrowing for a moment on Caroline and Elena, Klaus followed his gaze.

"I shouldn't worry about Caroline. She is quite content" Klaus said, wishing to change the subject.

"I pray she continues to be" Stefan said solemnly.

"As do I" Klaus said, turning as Elijah clapped him on the back and started telling the Salvatores some story of when they were young.

* * *

Caroline sipped at her drink, and admired Elena's metal ring.

"I do not have to wear it, but I like it. It reminds me of the ceremony..." she said with a soft smile. The she picked up Caroline's hand and looked at her ring.

"This is beautiful Caroline." Elena said.

"It was our mother's. It is celtic, the interwoven pattern symbolises family and infinity. Family forever." Rebekah said, sitting beside them.

"It is too much... shouldn't you have it?" Caroline asked.

"No, dearest, that ring should be worn by someone in love, and loved in return." Rebekah said tightly, taking a gulp of champagne.

"What of your other brothers? Would they not wish to take it?"

"Our eldest brother, his wife wanted to wear her own mother's ring, and well, Nik is the next one married. Do not fret Caroline, you more than deserve it, and it looks well on you." Rebekah said with a smile.

"It does, doesn't it." Mikael's voice boomed over them they all looked up at him.

"Thank you Lord Mikaelson." Caroline said politely.

"Please, call me Mikael, or father if you wish" he said, and she forced a queasy smile, hoping Klaus could not hear his father's proprietorial tone. He held out his hand to her, indicating that he wished her to rise. She stood slowly, feeling uncomfortable with how the man leaned in as he talked, and how his breathed smelled of more alcohol than she had seen him consume.

"You do remind me of her, in a way. Has Klaus ever told you the story of how I came to be married to his mother?" Caroline shook her head, searching out her husband with her eyes, seeing him talking with the Salvatores and his brothers, his face carefree and unguarded.

"It was not so unlike your very own story. Ask him to share it with you, perhaps you shall appreciate the similarities. Now, seeing you wearing Esther's ring, it makes me glad I have chosen the presents I have for you. They shall suit you well in my son's home." he said and gave a nod to one of the servants by the door.

The servant went to the door and opened it, stepping back to admit someone carrying the most beautiful candlesticks she had ever seen. They were solid gold, with precious gems around the base and they sparkled in the afternoon light. They were extremely tall, and clearly centrepiece items for a grand table. They were extremely thick, whilst elegant and she could see they must weigh a great deal. The room exclaimed as they were brought to her, and Caroline could hear Isobel sighing over them. As the man came toward her, carrying the exquisite items she looked over his shoulder and saw Klaus, who was looking at his father with an inscrutable expression.

"My lady" the man said, stopping in front her, and displaying the candlesticks before her, she smiled and raised her eyes to the man's face, and felt her world stop turning.

Her mouth fell open a little, as she stared at him, unable to believe her eyes. Glancing down, she saw his fingers held in splints, and she knew, that this was the man who had pursued her. Her mouth worked wordlessly, and a roaring filled her ears. She was dimly aware that the rest of the company had continued their socialising, with no idea of her alarm. Mikael had drawn her separate from the group quite effectively, and he quickly replaced his look of satisfaction, with one of concern as she tore her gaze from the man before her, and up to him.

"My dear Caroline, are you well? Leave us" he said to the man, who turned with his own smirk and went toward the exit. Caroline struggled to breath as her mind tumbled over itself. He worked for Mikael? Why had he lied? Her thoughts came too fast to comprehend.

"Who is that man?" she asked shaken, her confused eyes turning to Mikael's face.

"Why, I thought you had met in Liverpool? I was worried about your safety, knowing my son's reputation and his many enemies. He is a former bow street runner, who I retain to watch over important people for me. He was to make sure no harm came to you, where ever you went. But I cannot understand why you have not been introduced? For he spoke of you when he returned from Liverpool, and he had contact with my son, I know that for certain, as Klaus gave him money to see his injuries attended by a doctor."

"Klaus knows him?" she asked, feeling her breakfast threaten to return on her.

"Why, he has worked for me for years, he could hardly not. As I say, my son paid for his medical bills when he suffered an accident on the trip." Mikael glanced up to see his hired man had just stopped to show the rest of the group the gifts. Klaus, looking at them with a slight frown, as though he was trying to place them in his memory. Suddenly his eyes widened as realised who was holding them. His face went white with shock. Lunging toward the man suddenly, he stopped himself as Elijah looked at him in surprise. Collecting himself, he looked up and found his father's face. Mikael smiled at him then, an expression of pure triumph. Klaus looked wild for a moment, then, dropping his gaze, saw Caroline, standing in front of his father. He could only see her back, but by the tight lines of her body, and caved in shoulders... he surmised that she had also seen the man.

"Excuse me" Klaus muttered as Mikael continued to murmur things to Caroline, too far away from him to hear and he started to move toward them, intent on reaching her before his father's poison did. Reaching her side, he put a hand on her arm, drawing her around to face him.

"Caroline." he said, seeing the dazed looked in her eyes, and unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I am tired. I am ready to leave" she whispered and turned away from him, her head bowed. He found himself alone before his father. Trembling with anger he longed to hit him, for flesh to smack flesh until there was nothing left of the gloating smile Mikael was now giving him.

"Why?" was all he asked, as he looked at him through his hooded eyes.

"Because you, my bastard son... you do not get to be happy." Mikael said quietly, with such hate, Klaus's heart twisted.

"Not even for a day?" he asked hollowly

"Not even for a moment. And if you ever forget it, I'll be there to remind you." Mikael said with a savage smile, before turning to the company, flipping a bright, fatherly smile to his face.

"It seems we have delayed the newly weds for long enough. They will have to leave now to reach Westmere by dark. Let us see them off in grand fashion, to begin their lives together." he said, and everyone started moving through to the hall. Caroline moved along, pulled by Rebekah, in a state of shock. In the hall, she let her coat be put on numbly, and her bonnet tied. Staring at her friends, she felt her tears over slip her eyes.

"Oh Caroline, we shall miss you too" Elena breathed, matching her tears and pulling her close in an embrace. Glad for an excuse at the sobs with racked her, Caroline hid her face in her friends embraces, she did not search for Klaus. She could feel him, behind her, quiet and grave. Bidding goodbye to the Pierces and Jenna and Alaric, she wished for nothing more than to be going home with them, safe and protected, a girl still, to sleep in her maidenly bed and dream of love and dashing knights from stories, where the men were heroic and just. Real life seemed too cruel at that moment.

They went outside, the carriage was already packed for their journey, there was no more reason to delay. The servants were gathering, a large basket of old shoes ready for throwing at the departing carriage for good luck. It was Klaus's personal carriage, more grand than his families, with it's black motif and frightening wolf insignia, with six black horses ready at the front. She felt as though she were going to her own funeral in it. She stood back as he opened the door, her face averted from his as she turned back and forced a tearful smile at everyone who loved her, their happiness and well wishes choking her.

She stepped into the dark interior, and sat down, leaning away as Klaus climbed in. She pushed up the window sash and looked out at them, as the horses started to move. The servants started throwing the shoes after them, cheering. She stuck her hand out and waved until the last, until they were moving down the long winding driveway and out into the country. It was finally quiet, for the first time all day, and she was acutely aware of the man sitting opposite her, how was looking at her as one might a case of dynamite. She swallowed, her eyes felt puffy and painful, and she took her gloves off, pressing her cool fingers across the lids.

She felt completely depleted by the day, and the revelations. The extremes of emotions, from the happiness she had felt that morning, and the realisation that she was actually excited to marry the man she had been forced to be with, to the bitter disappointment she felt in him once again... the betrayal stinging all the more, because of her foolishly trusting heart.

"Caroline" his voice was a whisper, and his heard his pain in it. That was right, he should suffer, she thought coldly. She shook her head, still not looking at him. She could not take his searching eyes right now. Closing her own, she lay back against the seat, letting force of the day tempt her into oblivion.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? (hiding behind hands) **

**Review and vent! I tried to keep the wedding as historically accurate as possible, as well as the breakfast. I hope it lived up to expectations)))**

**The words from the wedding were taken directly from The Church of England Common Book of Prayers, which would have been used in this time period in England. It is not part of the ceremony to kiss in the church, or for the man to have a ring... so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone too much!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to The Church of England for all italicised writing and to Vanessa Riley, at her blog 'Regency Reflections' for providing a very readable explanation of 1800 wedding traditions.**


	21. XX

**[IMPORTANT A.N - If you read the last chapter quickly after it was posted, there was a mistake and some of it disappeared, so, please check you read the end of the previous chapter]**

**Hey guys! I know Mikael sucks! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

**Please review and let me know if you are enjoying it! I have a bit free time, and some really exciting things coming up for the story, so lots of lovely reviews will defin inspire me to get my head down and work on it))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She must have been exhausted, or simply did not wish to speak to him, for Caroline did not open her eyes again until the carriage stopped. He had been watching her sleep, feeling wretched and alone, needing nothing more than her smile, or her touch, anything to show him she would not hate him forever. He needed her understanding and compassion, her ability to forgive what should be unforgivable. He needed her to believe in him one last time. Yet, he knew he did not deserve that forgiveness, that he had purposefully withheld what he knew. That he had succumbed to his own selfish wants once more. He put his arms under her, meaning to carry her inside, but she stirred, sitting up and pushing him back.

"I am awake" she murmured, running her hands over her hair, restoring order. He watched silently as she prepared herself, then looked to him.

"Well?" she said and he spurred himself into action. Opening the door, he stepped down, turning immediately to help her. She took his hand, but quickly let go as her feet touched the ground and she turned away to inspect the house. It was smaller than the Mikaelson's estate, yet grander, which she had hardly thought possible. It looked fresher too, as though he had spent time improving it. It was dark, and flaming torches lit the path to the house. The staff were all standing out on display, ready to meet their new mistress. She waited for Klaus to take her arm and they walked along the line, she smiled at them, hoping to make a good first impression. Reaching the top, she was introduced to the head butler and housekeeper, very capable looking people. Next, Klaus brought her into the house. It was warm and she could see cavernous fires burning in fire places. There was a lot of beautiful, coloured glass, catching the candle light. There were also a lot of plants around the place, and then there was the art. There was art everywhere. Colours abounding, great paintings, so huge in size, she could not believe they hadn't been painted in those exact spots. There were also artefacts of travel, Persian rugs, Indian masks and Chinese lacquer. The house was tasteful, luxurious, cultured and beautiful. She looked around, aware that as she studied the hall, he studied her.

"Is it to you taste?" he asked

"You are a collector" she stated, seeing the meticulous detail and care which each of his pieces were presented and kept.

"I suppose I am"

"You like to collect beautiful things..." she said softly, and he could immediately see where she was going with the line of questions.

"Caroline -" he said his tone tortured.

"I am tired. Please, allow me to rest." she said, quietly, not wanting the new servants to realise something was amiss between them already. He looked at her, frustrated, then motioned for the bags to be fetched.

"Of course, I shall show you upstairs." he said, offering her his arm as she started up the stairs. There were few doors on the upper floor and she wondered at the layout of the house.

"I shall give you a tour tomorrow, if you wish. Westmere is an unusual home. My father built it for solitude, a place to escape the city, and company, it does not accommodate many, despite it's size. It has been designed to give the most space and luxury to a small number." he explained as they reached a set of double doors. Opening them, they stepped in, and he saw the staff had already lit the fire and candles, which made him relieved. The room looked warm and inviting. It had at it's centre a massive fourposter bed. A huge fire place dominated one wall, while the one opposite was almost entirely covered in windows, which lead out onto a balcony. There were two dressing rooms, leading of the bedroom, a female and male one. There there was a bathroom, next to them. Caroline walked into the room, pulling her coat from her shoulders tiredly. She felt Klaus's hands cover hers.

"Allow me" he said and she pulled away.

"I'd rather not" she said, walking away from him to inspect the dressing rooms.

"Caroline, we must talk about this" he said and she turned to face him.

"I know. But not tonight. I cannot tonight." she said, and he could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She glanced at the bed, and saw to her horror the servants had spread fresh flowers on the bed. She stared at them and Klaus turned to look too. The romantic scene made a mockery of them for a second.

"Are there not separate rooms? For man and wife? I thought it was an English custom" she said. He shook his head.

"Westmere is unusual, it is a place of intimacy. If you want... I shall sleep in the guest bedroom" he said.

"No" she said, and he looked up in surprise at her, his heart leaping at her words, was she forgiving him already?

"I do not wish the servants to know we are at odds. On our wedding night no less." she said with a bittersweet smile. Of course, he realised, of course she could not forgive him like that.

"There is a couch, in my dressing room." he offered and was rewarded with a slight smile.

"Thank you" she said, unwrapping her shawl and taking off her gloves. A knock at the door signalled that their cases had arrived. Clearing his throat, he opened the door and began directing the footmen into place with them. Caroline came over to supervise the unpacking of her things with a maid. He realised they would have to promote someone to be her lady's maid. A while later he could see she was wilting, and announced that the rest of the unpacking would have to be the next day. Closing the door behind the departing help, he looked Caroline who was unpinning her hair.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, wordlessly and he cast about for something else to say. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, remind her of their connection... he wanted to fall to his knees before her, and tell her the whole truth, in all it's ugliness and have no more secrets between them. But she had asked for some time, and the least he could do was give it to her. He hesitated, seeing her eyes find his in the mirror.

"Good night." she said shortly, returning her attention to untangling the complicated wedding style of her hair.

"Good night" he replied, going to his dressing room, and shutting the door, feeling like a dog who was slinking off with it's tail between it's legs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The soft sound of clothes rustling woke Caroline from the deepest sleep she had had in weeks. The room was growing light with morning sun, and she cracked eyes open a touch. A maid was setting the fire quietly. She sat up, noticing that Klaus had brought his clothes through, making it look as though he had slept beside her.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked, and the maid jumped, turning quickly.

"It is... a little before 8, Milady." she said, bobbing into a curtesy, Caroline frowned at the unusual address.

"Please, just call me Caroline."

"Lady Caroline." the maid repeated, turning back to her fire. Caroline sighed and swung her legs out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked over the the wall of windows. Suddenly the maid appeared beside her, sweeping back the heavy floor-length drapes with a smile.

"Allow me, Lady Caroline."

"I am just Caroline. What is your name?"

"It's Sophie, milady"

"Well, Sophie, please call me Caroline."

"I couldn't possibly" the maid said, looking aghast, and returned to the fireplace again. Caroline turned to look out, and gasped as the panorama before her stole her breath away. There was a deep valley, tree covered hills on each side, with a meandering river that wandered along it's base, pooling in a large lake, just visible in the distance between the hills. All aflame with autumn, it seemed too beautiful to absorb just then. She notice the balcony and turned the handle of the door, stepping out into the brisk air, it smelled clean and full of nature, and she breathed deeply, closing her eyes, let the sunshine rest on her face. Opening her eyes, she looked to the rest of the estate, seeing a handsome looking stables in the distance. She also saw a beautiful green house, and another building, with a chimney, that smoke was already puffing out off. She heard a shout and looked toward it, seeing it came from the stables.

Suddenly, Klaus walked out of it's huge doors, dressed in riding attire. This consisted of buckskin breeches, tall brown riding boots, a shirt and over the top a thick, dark green tailcoat, and she couldn't deny, they fit him well. He held in his hands the reigns of a horse which he was leading out the stable. A groom was following them, carrying the saddle. They stopped, and conversed as the groom fitted the saddle on the horse. She could see Klaus seemed at ease here, at the estate and with the horse, as he ran his hands over it gently, speaking to it. It was a dappled grey with delicate ankles and a beautiful mane, it hardly seemed like a man's horse. He mounted, letting the groom adjust the length of the stirrups and then when he stepped back, the horse moved gently away. Klaus sat the horse well, and seemed to be taking it very slowly, after a while coaxing it into a trot then into a light canter. He turned toward the house, and Caroline saw him look up at her. She stiffened, as their eyes met. The horse same to a stop, and still he sat, looking up at her. The horse, losing interest in the ride, lowered her head and began to eat the grass, and Klaus slid off the back of the beautiful animal. His face wrung her heart, as he looked up at her with such crushed hope. She took a last breath of the bracing air and turned back inside.

"Oh! Lady Caroline, you shouldn't go out there without any slippers on, you'll catch your death!" Sophie said as she took Caroline's robe from her and offered her some light slippers, hand embroidered with flowers. Murmuring her thanks, she went to the last room she had not yet explored the bathroom. Coming back out, she looked at Sophia.

"What is that room, off the bathroom?"

"That's a water closet and a..."

"A what?"

"A water closet, invented by Alexander Cummings, his master says. It replaces a chamber pot" Sophie elaborated, seeing the confused look on Caroline's face.

"It's very modern" the maid went on, going to stand beside Caroline at the bathroom door, looking into the state of the art bathroom. It had red cooper pipes running around the walls, heating it, the titles were warm to the touch, and a very large tub sat in the middle of the room. There was also large, matching wash bowls and mirrors against one wall, and another wall of windows, offering another amazing view of the country. She loved it, running her hands over the cool, clean surfaces. Sophie left, closing the door behind her and Caroline went to the wash bowl, poured some cool water in it, splashing her face. Properly washing of the residue of the hurtful night before.

"Caroline" his low voice startled her from behind the closed door. She reached for a towel and patted her face with it. Taking a deep breath, she replied.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked without excitement.

"I was hoping, that we could talk. I wish very much to explain." he said and waited for her response. She studied her face in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes, the crease on her brow. She felt weighted under.

"Caroline?" he asked again after a while , when it seemed likely she was not planning to respond.

Suddenly the door opened, and he stepped back. Caroline looked tired, and worn and her carefully blank expression tugged at his heart.

"I need some time, I hope you will permit me it." she murmured, resisting his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, but withheld himself.

"But, we must discuss this... the longer we wait..." he said, trailing off as he struggled with what to say. That the longer she made him wait before he was allowed to explain, the further he feared she would drift from him. That further they would become from the dark, warm kitchen, and her willing lips on hers, the further from the tentatively happy smile she offered him in the church.

"Time will change nothing. I ask this last thing of you. Allow me some time to understand my feelings, sort through my emotions. The last few weeks have been far from easy, and this seems to be the proverbial straw. I wish you would understand."

"But, you will feel better if we talk"

"You mean you will" she challenged gently, and he frowned, looking down into her averted face, her eyes evading his maddeningly. He took a deep breath, and stepped back.

"As you wish" he said, and bowed a little, turning to leave. Caroline watched him go, her heart heavy and confused. She did need some time, it had all been too much, and she appreciated that he seemed willing to give it to her. Changing into a loose informal gown, she started to sort through her possessions, hoping that some of her own things around her would give her comfort.

Her present from Rebekah had been a bridal trousseau and the clothes were breathtaking, and far more luxurious than she had ever worn. Sophie came in and helped her, and they worked side by side comfortably. There were several bags contained in the bottom of a case and Caroline sat them on the bed, realising they were small gifts from sisters. The first, one from Elena, was a hand embroidered baby blanket. It was decorated with tiny flowers and spelled out Caroline and Klaus's names in yellow thread. The next from Katherine, was a genuine Kashmir shawl. It was a soft duck egg blue and the softest thing she had ever held. The last was from Bonnie, and wrapping it, saw a reticule, matching the shawl. Caroline hoped Bonnie had not gone to major expense over the item. It made a strange clinking sound as she turned it in her hands. She opened the clasp a the top, and sank her hand in to investigate. There was a glass bottle inside. Caroline pulled it out and peered at it. It held dark herbs, it was stock full of them. She uncapped the top and smelled them. The smell was familiar but Caroline could not place it. Caroline put it back in the purse, absent-mindedly as she thought of the smell, so familiar.

Setting it down, she smiled as Sophie began to help her unpack the rest of her cases, and the day soon slipped away into a whirl or organisation. Klaus's possessions had to be put away also, and it seemed he did not have a valet present at the estate. Caroline supervised the sorting of his clothes, the task seeming too intimate considering their present relationship. His clothes smelled like him, and she left his dressing room as fast as possible.

In the evening, she ate in her room, and then wrote to her friends and family, telling them of their safe arrival and how they were settling in. When she finished, she felt tired, and decided to go striaght to bed. As she lay there, about to blow out the candle, she realised that she hadn't told Klaus when they would speak. It had to be soon, that she knew, it was wrong to drag it out. Yet, there was a reluctance there, and fear. Fear of the truth. The whole situation was so confused. Even if he had not been complicit, as his father had implied, something she was hardly inclined to believe on his words alone, he had withheld it from her, leading to the awful scene at the wedding. Why had he put her in that position? Why hadn't he realised that only by being honest with each other could Mikael's power diminish. Closing her eyes, she pushed him from her mind, and tried to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, after rest and sleep still continued to evade her, she heard his footsteps on the stairs, they were heavier than usual. He hesitated outside the door, and then pushed it open slowly. She heard him walk through the room, heading toward the dressing room. Suddenly, he paused, and even with her eyes closed, she could sense him looming over her. She forced her breathing to sound regular and even, keeping up all appearances of being asleep. After a long moment, she felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat on it. She struggled to remain motionless and keep her face relaxed. Then, she felt his hand on her hair. It moved slowly, reverently, lightly brushing back the wisps that fell on her face, and pulling the blanket up to her chin. Suddenly, he was leaning closer, and before she could move, she felt him lightly press a kiss to her forehead. He lingered, with his nose scrapping her skin, his lips pressing gently into her.

"Forgive me" his whisper was almost silent. As soon as she heard it, his touch was gone, and he was quietly standing, making his way to the dark doorway of his room. She lay there in the dark, feeling her heart pounding, her face on fire from the feel of his lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, the maid arrived with a tray for breakfast, and Caroline got up, feigning an enthusiasm for another day, that she did not feel. As she sat to eat, a knock on the door startled her, and she could feel her heartbeat pick up.

"Yes?" she called through the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meal. I am only here to ask if, after breakfast, you could join me outside?"

"I was planning to take a bath..." she said gripping the edge of the table and waited as he shifted outside the door.

"Can I prevail upon you... just to join me for a while? You can take a bath later, I shan't disturb you." his voice was soft, and she hated to picture the expression on it. She looked at herself in the mirror, a newlywed bride, on her first week of married life. This was not now she wanted to spend it.

"Caroline... please." he urged and she sighed, thrusting her hands through her hair she blew out her breath.

"Very well. What should I wear? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach you how to ride. Wear something old." he said.

* * *

Caroline strode out of the house, across the terrace and through the manicured portion of the gardens. She made for the stables up ahead, seeing the dappled grey grazing, still saddled, and another horse, a magnificent black, without a spot of colour on him anywhere, which was at least twice the size of the other horse tethered to a fence post. She slowed as she approached them, trying to look friendly as both horses looked up to see her approaching.

"Hello beautiful" she murmured, reaching a hand out to touch the elegant grey, who snorted as she rubbed her nose. Getting braver she ran her hand up it's sweeping neck and the horse stamped its feet with pleasure, turning it's head to nuzzle her. She squealed at the strange sensation, her eyes dancing with laughter as she returned her hands and continued her ministrations.

"She likes you" Caroline turned to see Klaus, leaning against the stable door watching her. He pushed off and started toward her as she turned back to the horse.

"Is there any creature you cannot tame?"

"I know of one for certain." she muttered, as his hand joined her on the horse's neck, his fingers expertly soothing it.

"I would not be so certain." he murmured, so close to her, the urge to touch her almost unbearable.

"Whose horse is this? Rebekah's?" she asked.

"Yours... it is my wedding present to you. In truth, it was engagement gift, but I was forbidden from seeing you... and it never quite came to pass"

"Mine? And what have I done to merit such an extravagant gift?" she said, glancing up at him, a dry smile on her lips.

"I do not require any action from you to want to shower you with gifts..." he murmured. She turned to him then, tilting her head to the side and looking at him speculatively.

"You cannot buy my forgiveness you know."

"I am not trying to"

"You cannot buy my love either."

"I mean to earn both" he said determinedly.

"In that case, I am glad you have youth on your side." she snapped and moved off toward the other horse. He followed, suddenly looking her up and down.

"May I ask what you are wearing?" Caroline glanced down, her riding habit had not been unpacked yet and it was brand new. Instead she had had Sophie fetch some of Klaus's old riding breeches and and a shirt, adding her own warm fitted jacket and black leather boots.

"You said to wear old clothes" she stated, as though it were obvious. Klaus couldn't help his eyes wandering up her legs, where the old breeches showed their long, willowy lengths. Her hair was plaited, with little blond wisps escaping already, and it snaked down her back. He opened his mouth to speak, and found no words. Then, she turned to his horse, and he was literally struck dumb by the curve of her upper thighs and hips. Glancing over her shoulder at him, she noticed his mute expression and narrowed her eyes at him. Swallowing, he approached her and cautioned her.

"Lelantos is not as friendly as Theia, I am afraid, in fact he does not take well to strangers."

"Lelantos, titan of hunters and skill, and Theia - " Caroline said

"...titan of light." Klaus finished,impressed, watching Caroline hold her hand out for Lelantos to smell, the massive horse looked at her a little curiously, then, all of a sudden, pushed his silken nose into her hand. Caroline laughed with surprise, her face lighting up, she looked to Klaus, and he eagerly accepted that happy look. Coming to her, he stroked the horse as it stamped and snorted, happy to be receiving her attention. He could sympathise.

"I am surprised you did not just call them Hades and Persephone" she said sarcastically and he bit back a smile,

"I cannot claim it did not cross my mind." he acknowledged and laughed at her derisive snort.

"Looks like he likes me also." she said with a self satisfied smile, as the horse turned more toward her, nuzzling her with it's nose, tucking it between her shoulder and chin, Klaus actually envied the damn animal for a moment.

"Well, he is male after all..." he said and saw how his words made her frown a little and pull away.

"What did I just say that upset you?" he asked, hoping she would be honest with him.

"You made me think about Tyler Lockwood." she stated unflinchingly, and he resisted the urge to curl his fists.

"You let me hate him. You let me think he was manipulating me, when it was your own father all along." she surmised, turning to him and giving him a challenging look. He met it, without looking away, she deserved that much.

"Yes." he admitted, and saw fire flash in her eyes

"Why?" she demanded.

"You already know why"

"No, I do not. I want you to tell me. That should be simple enough, should it not?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

He looked away, shame and embarrassment building in his chest. Just as simple as untangling a lifetime of insecurities and fears, only as simple as laying bare his wretched, twisted heart, in all it's selfishness and ugliness, that was _simply_ all she asked. His face twisted in a wry smile, as he attempted to change the subject.

"I thought we were going to ride" he gestured to the horses. She studied his face, her eyes searching his face for answers that were too well concealed to find.

"Did you pay that man to take his injuries to a doctor?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"The morning you were about to depart, when I went to get your luggage... after you had already decided to stay. He approached me, and revealed his true employer. I knew none of it before, I swear to you"

"But the ship had not yet departed?" he dropped his head, letting his breath out, knowing there was no way to lessen that part of his guilt.

"No. The ship had not departed." he looked up and saw her face, she was frowning at the ground. Her look cut his heart into pieces, and he forced a blasé smile to his face.

"Reconsidering your lofty opinion on hate, my dear?" he asked, his callous tone hiding his fear of her answer.

She considered his words, turning them over in her mind. Finally she looked up at him, and saw the same man before her as the man who had come to her room that night weeks ago, but also the same man who had warmed milk for his younger siblings, and drew charcoal goddesses with her eyes.

She walked steadily up to him, seeing his hands work, his nerves making him sway. Stopping a short distance away she continued her scrutiny, seeing his discomfort grow, a pink tinge starting to warm his cheeks as his blue eyes fought to keep their insolent mask.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she asked, seeing her words hit against that mask, making it tremble.

"It would be so much easier for you, if I hated you. You would have nothing to be held accountable for, you could hate me back and go on hating yourself." he ground his teeth at her soft words, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he sought calm.

"You should hate me" he ground out, his voice an accusation.

"Maybe, but I do not. I am disappointed in you though, and that is much harder to bear." she finished, seeing his mask slip for a moment, showing his pain and bewilderment etched as clearly as day for one moment and he looked lost and afraid. It wrung her heart, but she turned away from him, walking back toward the house, calling back over her shoulder.

"I do not think I am in the mood for riding after all"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus watched the clock hand move toward midnight, taking another drink of whiskey, decided that he had stayed away long enough for her to be asleep. Her words earlier had completely thrown him. He had been expecting tears and anger, perhaps some airborne objects... not this... withdrawal. Disappointment. He recalled her words... disappointment worse than hate? He thought not. But now, after a day alone, he felt very confused indeed. Hate, that could be brought around, but disappointment...how did one recover from that? He wondered. Standing, he loosened his cravat and started up the stairs. It was dark, the servants long in bed. He hesitated at the door, and then opened it quietly. The room was very dark, the heavy drapes shutting out the moonlight. Walking carefully, he made his way across the room, pausing by the bed. The solid darkness made it impossible to see her, but just knowing she was there, soft and warm, made him swallow thickly. Pushing on, he stripped off his clothes as he went, trying to keep up the facade that he was sleeping there. He knew it could not last long. Caroline would need a lady's maid and he, a valet. They would not be able to hide their sleeping arrangements then. He fumbled in the dark onto the settee on his dressing room. It was hard and uncompromising. Closing his eyes, he willed himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"No! Father!" her cry sent him bolting upright in his bed. His heart pounding for a moment, he looked around, seeing only the darkness of his windowless room.

"Do not leave me!" her voice was strangled and sobs caught in her throat. Klaus sprang out of bed and ran through to the bedroom The room was bathed in a cold, pale light, and his well adjusted eyes could make out Caroline's form on the bed. She was contorted, her body rigid with fear, her hands clawing at the bed clothes, as she turned from side to side feverishly. He looked at her in alarm, unsure of what to do, how to help.

"No!" she gasped, twisting to the side, almost falling from the bed. He was at her side in an instant and pulled her back onto the soft mattress. She whimpered at his touch, and her hands clasped onto him, holding on reverently. She muttered something and he leaned close to hear it.

"Do not leave me... please." she was whispering and Klaus frowned, wondering what she could be seeing behind her clenched eyelids.

He sat on the bed, to her side, and tried to lay her head back on the pillow,

"Shhh, Caroline, I am not leaving, you are safe." he murmured, brushing her hair of her face, as it stuck with perspiration against her brow. She kept a tight hold of him, and suddenly, startled him by pulling her upper body against his. Burrowing in his shoulder with her face, she pressed into him, and he felt her tremors lessen. He kept stroking her hair and felt her start to relax. It was miraculous that she had not woken herself up, he thought, seeing her tense face smooth out. She took a deep breath, and relaxed against him with a finality that seemed to indicate that the worst had passed. He suddenly realised that she was lying against him, seeking comfort from him, and his presence had helped her. He took a steadying breath, his heart beating a little strangely. He lifted his own legs onto the bed, resting back, and gathering her tightly into his chest, pulling the cover over them. He could almost feel her heart, beating against his chest, and he closed his eyes, that small vibration bringing him such a sense of responsibility and joy. She was trusting him, whether she knew it or not. For the first time in days, he felt his face crease in a smile. She had not shut him out her heart, all he had to do was find a way back in.


	22. XXI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The dream had shaken her, turning up again, refusing to diminish. As she opened her eyes in the morning, she looked upon the reason for it's persistence. The memories of her parents' last night, were the source of all her fear and insecurities, she knew that well enough. And they were all coming to the surface, because of the man sleeping beside her, his strong arms holding her safe against him.

And, it did make her feel safe, and contented somehow. She thought back to the night in the kitchen, and how she had felt knowing that this man would be hers, and she would be his, that they would be bound together forever. Now, lying beside him, seeing him vulnerable and resting, she felt like reaching out and touching his face, as though she wanted to feel his keen blue eyes on her. At the same time, however, she knew that would change everything. Then, things would have to be talked about, problems aired, feelings discussed, and it was all such a tangled mess she felt weary even contemplating it. Now, here, with his closed eyes and open arms, she felt close to him, and she didn't want it to end just yet. She gently laid her head back on his solid chest and snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. Letting a deep breath out, she closed her eyes, and felt a wave of calm sweep over her, missing the small smile that appeared on the face above hers.

* * *

When Sophie came in, Klaus had been awake for a while, since Caroline had woken, and returned to sleep. Feeling her wake, and then choose to fall back asleep in his arms had been indescribable. It was elating and simultaneously bewildering. Why did this astonishing creature trust him so? Why did she continue to tolerate him? When would she realise that he had nothing to give her in return? The maid appeared at the door, and he saw the shock of seeing them together register in her eyes, even as she bobbed and started at her work. Klaus thought he might have seen a small look of relief, and he was glad for it, he wanted Caroline surrounded by people who cared about her, though he knew it was next to impossible for someone not to.

She stirred in his arms, and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were clear and she looked much rested. They stared at each other for a few moments longer, until he murmured.

"Good morning, my dear." she sat up, and slid out of bed, without a word. He held back his frown and mirrored her movements, standing beside the bed. Caroline pulled on her dressing gown and then turned to look at him. Her look was a little guarded and he knew immediately that one night of comfort was not going to erase everything else. He decided to take the initiative.

"I shall leave you." he said, turning toward his dressing room. She watched him go, her heart in her mouth. She wanted to thank him, for making her feel safe again, for carrying her from her fire filled dreams, yet she didn't know how. How to be with him, when she still hadn't fully forgiven him.

"You look well this morning milday" Sophie said as she came and started to lay out Caroline's clothes. Caroline looked up at her, and smiled.

"His lordship too" Sophie said, hoping she was not overstepping her place. Caroline sat at her mirror and started to fix her hair.

"Allow me" Sophie said, coming up behind her, and taking up a brush, running it through Caroline's long, blonde locks. A noise made her raise her eyes to the mirror and she saw Klaus standing at the door, already dressed in his riding clothes, an inscrutable look on his face.

"Caroline. I -" he started, and then stopped, completely lost for words. What did he know about smoothing things over with women? He had no idea what to do in this situation, and it made him frustrated beyond belief. He gave a short, formal bow, and turned on his heel, striding from the room. He had to get outside, get on his horse and put some distance between himself, and the most complicated, confounding woman he had ever met. His breath frosted the air as he started over the dew covered grass, as he walked fast, pushing his legs, enjoying the way the muscles protested.

In the stables, he went directly to Lelantos's stall and opened it. The horse eyed him curiously, sensing his unsettled mood. He led him out and started to prepare him for riding. A groom hurried in, unused to seeing him at this early hour, the man still chewing his breakfast.

"My lord! Please, let me" the man said, and stopped as Klaus dismissed him with a gesture.

"I shall take of it. Return to your breakfast. I shall return in an hour, thereabouts. The saddle and reigns in place he led Lelantanos out in the yard, and swung up in the saddle. Without another word, he urged the horse on, already feeling it's energy matching his, the powerful horse's desire to fly through fields and over fences. To feel free and unbound. Spurring Lelantos on, he focused his mind on the movements of the graceful animal and tried to rid his mind of the feel of clutching fingers, and soft, long hair as it brushed his cheek.

* * *

He lost track of time as the lush countryside rushed past. The cool air chilled his face, and his legs began to protest as he pushed on. He felt such a pent up energy in him, a writhing mass of anger, confusion, desire and desperation. He longed to fight someone, hit something, to lash out somehow, as he was so used to. These feelings were not foreign to him, separately, but combined, he felt utterly undone. Caroline had gotten inside him, and like a poison working through his veins, he felt completely at her mercy, and powerless, a feeling he had no idea how to handle.

The only other person who ever made him feel so lost, was his father, or rather, Mikael. There, a slow burning hatred, a simmering anger, was the manifestation of his emotion toward the man who had treated him as less than human most of his life. It was the strongest emotion he had ever felt toward another person. Until now. He had no experience with this, he had no way to handle his feelings, and it drove him insane. He struggled to keep his grip on his sanity, struggled to remember himself. He felt Lelantos tire under him, and he eased off, slowing as the powerful horse dropped into a canter. Seeing the lake, shining before him in the morning light, he pulled to a stop and jumped off his back. Trusting his well trained horse not to run off, he strode toward the lake. Breathing deeply, trying to calm himself, he realised it was impossible, she was literally driving him into madness. His usual method of coping was to turn to drink, or anonymous women. To lose himself in destruction, and push all rational thought from his mind. But he could no longer hide in such a way, he could no longer hide from her, and from himself and his own failings.

Reaching the water's edge, he threw off his coat, his face a deep frown of concentration. He kicked off his boots, and without another thought, walked purposefully into the cold water. It stole his breath away, so sharp, it cut through his senses like a knife. He keep walking until he had to suck in a breath and his head was submerged.

He floated in the rippling darkness, and willed his mind to clear, to find one moment of peace from it's constant turmoil. He might have managed it for a moment, but then, even in the silent depths of the clear lake, there she was. Her smile, her hurt, her slender hands and delicate walk... she haunted him. Bursting toward the surface, his head broke the surface with a shower of glimmering droplets. Shattering the quiet of the valley. Lelantos rose his head inquisitively at the noise, and then returned to his breakfast. Klaus floated on his back and regard the sky, a pure blue, dotted with the smallest wisps of cloud. Disappointed... the word echoed in his mind once more, and he agonised over it. What did it mean? What did she want? No one had ever been disappointed in him before, he realised. No one had ever really expected anything from him before. Abruptly he turned and dove deep down again, swimming strongly, trying to lose himself in the fresh water.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline enjoyed the cool air, as the sun warmed her cheeks as she stepped out into the beautiful garden. She ran her hand nervously over her plaited hair, and tucked the loose strands behind her ears. Taking a deep breath, she started toward the stables, finally seeing the man she had been waiting for come into sight. Stealing herself not to seem nervous, she came closer, and saw the moment when Klaus glimpsed her. He was astride Lelantos, and moving at a sedate pace. He came in the direction of the lake, and she could see he had clearly taken a swim. He was only wearing his undershirt, which clung to his body wetly. His breeches were also soaked through, and clung ever more tightly to his muscular thighs than usual. His hair, tousled, curling around his forehead, already drying. His blue eyes were assessing as he saw her walking toward him. She raised her chin, and walked on toward him, seeing his surprise, seeing his eyes sweep up her, taking in her breeches, and tight coat. Finally reaching him, she folded her arms across her chest and looking up at him.

"Does you offer still stand to teach me to ride?" she asked, and saw his smile stretch over his features as his blue eyes took on a certain twinkle. He lowered his hand to her, and waited with baited breath as she looked at it.

"I was under the impression that I had my own horse" she said archly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You do at that. But, for a novice rider, it may be a little overwhelming... becoming accustomed to being astride a horse, and controlling it at the same time. I suggest that you get used to being up here, then you will be more confident on Theia." he reasoned, trying to keep his desire to ride with her, in front of him, out his voice. This request sounded reasonable enough, though, he knew it was unnecessary, but he hoped Caroline didn't know. She bit her lip, her eyes suspicious, and she narrowed them at him. He smiled, his very best innocent smile, and put a hand to his heart.

"The model of gentlemanly behaviour, I vow" he said and hide his smile as she muttered and reached her hand out for his, putting her foot on the stirrup, on top of his. He pulled and in a moment, she was in front of him.

She sat rigid, her back straight holding herself away from him, and he tried to retain his breath at her proximity, at her supple body, mere inches from his. Gently, he passed his arms around her front, cautiously, not to startle her, gripping the reigns. She stiffened, but made no comment. He carefully squeezed his thighs together, and Lelantos started forward at a lazy trot. The forward movement pressed Caroline back, her body coming into full contact with his. His mouth went dry. Her firm thighs and hips, in her snug breeches, were nestled between his, her whole body cradled in his arms, her head resting just under his chin. The contact almost made him groan. A man who had no experience resisting carnal urges, who had always taken what he wanted, when he wanted. He had never felt such desire, it awed him, that someone could make him feel so. As the trot picked up, she gradually relaxed back, the tension leaving her body, and he heard her laugh. It was carefree and pure as a bell.

"How is this?" he asked

"Wonderful" she said quietly, and he could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Would you like to go faster?" he asked and laughed when she nodded her head instantly. He clicked his heels a little, and Lelantos sped up and Klaus was glad that the huge horse was already tired from his morning, and not likely to take off and scare his tentative passenger. Suddenly, he felt Caroline's hands touch his, and he let her take the reigns, his own hands hovering over hers, just in case. The faster movement of the horse, and the friction between their bodies, was almost making him demented. It was overwhelming, the smell of her hair, the rhythm of the horse. Abruptly, he pulled Lelantos to a stop and Caroline turned in his arms and looked at him, questioningly, her laughter dying on her lips as she faced his intent expression.

"What is wrong?" she asked, his blue eyes on hers, burning with unspoken things. He fought for control, his primitive side closer to the surface than it should be around her, closer than he was comfortable with.

"Nothing" he muttered, thickly. Her eyes scanned his face, her gaze one of innocence, and he could scarcely believe that she couldn't see the effect she had on him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, clearly worried about her lack of riding skills. He took a deep breath.

"My sweet, you did nothing, it is me. I am afraid if we continue, I shall be unable to keep my vow to be a gentleman." he said, and saw as the realisation hit her, and her face coloured a little.

"Well, I do thank you for the warning... and the honesty" she said, her eyes meeting his for a moment, starting teasingly, and ending softly, with a slight smile.

"I only ever want to be honest with you." he murmured, caught in the spell of her eyes.

"Well... it is our actions, not our words that define us." she said, turning back around. He started Lelantos back toward the stable, the heat in his body starting to cool, as Caroline held herself away from him again. Reaching it, he jumped of the back of the great horse, and then stood at Caroline's feet, to held her dismount. She swung her leg over, and suddenly, overbalancing, fell forward a little. He was there though, his arms already around her, slowly lowering her, as she looked at him in alarm, and as she reached the ground, smiled with a little embarrassment.

"Perhaps I do ned to get used to horses after all." she admitted, sorting her clothes, and dusting herself of.

"It would be my pleasure to be at your disposal, whenever you chose." he said, starting to removed the bridle from the horse, seeing the groom coming toward them.

"I do not know if a teacher is supposed to enjoy the lesson, quite so much." she said pointedly, and he barked out a laugh at her disarming candidness.

"I've missed you Caroline." he blurted, unable to help himself and saw how his words caused her smile to slip a little, a small frown marring her brow, and he instantly regretted his words. Nodding, thoughtfully, she turned toward the house, and part of him wanted to shout at her to stop, to stay with him, spend a little longer, make his day a little more bearable, but he knew he had been lucky enough already.

"Klaus?" she called and he turned toward her.

"Tonight. Let us discuss... our situation, and confront your deception, after which, there will be no more. Never again, if you want us to have any kind of relationship." she said, and he felt his heart clench.

"Tonight then." he replied and she nodded, her eyes flicking briefly to his, before she went toward the house, leaving him standing, his palms sweating and his nerves racing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had spent the day making sure the dinner would go smoothly, as it would be their first in their own home, together.

He had been a mass of nerves the whole day, yet her words had given him hope, as she alluded to the future, a future without lies. He knocked gently on their bedroom door, knowing Caroline was somewhere inside. When no reply came, he entered, looking around, he realised she must be in the bathroom.

Listening carefully, he could just discern the sounds of bathing. He walked over to her dresser, and pulled the jewellery pouch from his pocket, his heart racing. The piece had been his mother's and he wanted Caroline to have it, and knew she would look beautiful in it. He looked around the room, marvelling at how the once plain, and soulless room had become full of her. Her light had seemed to diffuse the air there, her scent recognisable immediately. He breathed it in deeply, and turned his eyes to her bureau. It was strikingly empty, without the many pots and potions his sister amused herself with. A hairbrush lay, a lone blonde hair caught in it's clear bristles.

A pouch, containing what seemed to be perfume and a letter set. In fact, she seemed to have been halfway through composing a letter when she had left for her bath. He looked away from her careful and elegant cursive script, not interested in violating her privacy, until a word jumped out at him, caught his eye and practically dragged his head back around.

_Tyler_

Casting a glance at the door, seeing it still closed, he lifted the half written letter, his blood turning cold at it's contents.

_Dear Mr Lockwood,_

_Tyler – if I may still call you such, if, indeed, I may still call you a friend, I am writing to express my most sincere apologies for refusing to see you on the days leading up to my wedding. I know the circumstances of my betrothal and our broken engagement are still very unclear to you, and I do not wish to rehash them with you now. I only wish to apologise, and express my desire to remain friends..._

Klaus let the letter drop, his blood which had been cold as ice, now raged hot. She was writing to Lockwood, apologising, asking for him to still consider her his friend, as though he even deserved to know Caroline in the first place. She talked of deception, yet here she was, writing in secret to the man she practically confessed having feelings for, almost married, while he was shut out and disgraced.

He felt his face set in anger, and jealousy. His fist clenched tightly, and he felt the overwhelming need to rage and drink and destroy. He heard a noise come from the bathroom and he turned on his heel and left the room, a maid scurrying out of his way as he stormed past her. Later, she would be heard to say he looked more beast than man, and how she worried for the new mistress, married to such a devil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline could not believe the gorgeous creations Rebekah had packing into her wedding trousseau, she feared to wear them, for danger of spoiling such exquisite chiffon, lace and silk. However, she had little else that was suitable for dinner, so she chose to wear something she really liked. It was pale green, with a slight shimmer to it. It had capped sleeves, and a low bodice, the gathering under her breast quite tightly. It then fell in a column to the ground. It had wispy golden lace edging, and was by far, after her wedding dress, the most beautiful gown she had ever worn. Sophie pulled her hair loosely back, and she smiled at herself in the mirror. Klaus had given her the space she had needed, and she was ready to hear what he had to say now. Whether he would be immediately forgiven was another story, but, she did miss his company, and she was tired of the strain in their first weeks of marriage.

Sitting beside her mother's perfume on the dresser, she saw a jewellery bag. Untying it, she saw the most complex love knot, a necklace, pale gold. It was precious and stunning, and the thought of him coming and leaving it for her was touching. Sophie reached to put it on her. She decided to wear it, to show him that she was ready to forgive him.

She made her way downstairs, nervously smoothing her gloves up her arms. Arriving at the door to the dining room, she took a deep breath and entered. Inside, the table was set for two, and candles lit the room softly. There was a roaring fire in the hearth, and the silver and crystal sparkled in the light. She walked somewhat nervously into the room, going to the fire, she held it warm her hands as she wondered where Klaus was.

"Well, I was worried you had changed your mind." she heard him say, and followed his voice to see him sitting, somewhat tensely in an armchair, hidden in shadow, beyond the open connecting doors of his study. Sitting there, in the half light, his face had a forbidding look to it, and Caroline looked away, moving to the table to sit. She noticed as she turned, a whiskey decanter, much reduced, sitting beside Klaus's full glass. His cravat was slightly askew and his hair looked as though he had been running his fingers through it. She waited as he stood slowly, and came toward her.

He came to stop in front of her, close, extremely close. Caroline had to tilt her head back to look at his face, his shirt lightly brushing her chest, so close was he. He looked down into her eyes, with a brooding, intense look, and she reminded herself to breath. He reached a hand up, and lightly touched her cheek.

"So beautiful.." he whispered, his eyes moving over her face as though he was memorising it's detail. She fought down her sudden nerves, he was acting so strangely, and she could not believe that he did not mean to make her uncomfortable. Refusing to give him the satisfaction, she smiled.

"Well, are we planning to eat tonight, or merely stand and stare at each other?" she asked pointedly, and waited as he finally moved away from her, going to his seat and waiting for her to sit, before sinking into his chair.

Servers came with food, and she helped herself, watching as Klaus waved the food away. Pausing with her knife and fork poised she asked,

"Is there something wrong? Have you eaten?"

"I find I have quite lost my appetite." Caroline set down her own cutlery.

"I see you got my gift." he said, lifting his glass.

"Yes, I thank you, it is beautiful."

"Well, I know how you treasure gifts from the men in your life." he said, softly, and she looked up at him then, anger flaring in her.

"Klaus, I am in no mood for games. What is the matter? Speak your mind."

"If you knew my mind you would not ask it" he growled, his eyes darkened.

"So I am to guess?" she asked in frustration.

"It should not be too difficult, however, I am clearly not privy to all your... activities, so perhaps I am mistaken." Caroline pushed her chair back, her face flushing with anger. As soon as she begins to see his redeeming qualities again, he builds another wall, he was the most frustrating man she had ever met.

"Well, if you refused to tell me in a civil manner, then I shall retire to bed. I have had quite enough of your company for tonight." she said, rising and starting toward the door.

"How long will you wait to see him? Once we return to London? Should I expect to be cuckolded within the year? Or sooner than that still? Be decent enough to give me some time to prepare." he sneered, his sad eyes at odds with his angry expression. Caroline looked around madly for servants, but was relieved to see they were alone.

"What are you talking about?" she cried

"Tyler Lockwood" Klaus ground out.

"I am not having an affair with Tyler Lockwood." she said.

"Not yet, but can you deny that you have initiated contact with him?" Klaus demanded and his expression hardened as she cast about, looking for answer, so taken off guard by his question.

"No, I do not deny it. I see no reason to" she stated calmly, standing her ground as he stormed toward her, tilting her chin up defiantly.

"You see no reason? You do not think your husband would have a problem with you being in contact with the man you were to marry?"

"I do not have a problem with you and Elena"

"That is entirely different, and you know it well."

"I treated Tyler horribly, because of you and your father, because of your lies! He is still my friend, one who never betrayed me, and I shall continue my friendship with him if I choose!" she practically shouted at him, and his features reflected his anger at her words. He closed the space between them, and grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her toward him, his face inches from hers, he growled.

"You will never speak to him again. You will cease all contact. I forbid you from interacting with him" Caroline struggled in his arms, her anger overwhelming her. She raised her flashing eyes to his.

"Unhand me this instant! You cannot dictate to me you I shall be friends with -"

"Yes I can, and I shall." Their heated gazes bore into each others, and Caroline felt her hopes dashed once again for their relationship. Slowly shaking her head, she tried to reach him.

"Klaus, you cannot... restrict my freedom so, you promised me... you, you -"

"What? What must I do?" he asked, his eyes seeming desperate for a long moment.

"You must trust me" she whispered, seeing him flinch as her words penetrated. He laughed hollowly, his father words all to clear in his head.

"Trust? How can I trust you? You have run from me at every opportunity, and only when you thought all hope to be gone, did you accept me" he said, turning away.

"You hardly gave me opportunity to feel anything other than fear for you... your actions were abominable" she said.

"And nothing can reverse them, I am well aware. You will never truly forgive me, and I will never truly trust you... we are at an impasse. And Tyler Lockwood will be a source of comfort for you." he muttered, swallowing down more stinging drink, hoping for numbness from these feelings, from this wrenching in his chest.

Caroline was silent, seeing him wrestle with himself. She wrung her hands, and deliberated, to stay or to go. He was past the point of reasonable thought tonight, clearly, and she would not have anymore of a scene for the servants to talk about.

Turning, without another word she left the room, and went upstairs, closing the door behind her. Going to her dressing table, she suddenly saw the letter that Klaus must have read. Sinking down on the edge of her bed, she skimmed the contents. Could this upset him so? Why?

Klaus heard her leave, running back upstairs, to her secret letters and dear memories of another man. Anger surged again, as he thought of her sitting, pouring her heart out to Lockwood, writing about her brutish husband and her need of a rescuer. He threw down his glass and started toward the door, ripping up the stairs and along the corridor. Using his foot to push open the door, he found her, standing by the window, the letter in her hand, as she spun around startled.

"Catching up on your correspondence, my dear?"

"Klaus! Do not go banging around the house so... the servants -" her voice dropped into a whisper.

He threw his head back, and gave a bitter laugh.

"Sweetest Caroline, do you really think they do not know the state of relations between us? They know our own lives better than us... do not delude yourself." Caroline shook her head adamantly.

He stalked closer to her as she started around the bed in an effort not to be too close to him.

"Do you think they do not know the circumstances surrounding our marriage? That I ruined you? Though, I am sure that continues to confuse the downstairs gossip... that I do not bed you, despite... our history" he said, his eyes sliding over her body as he spoke.

"It is none of their business" Caroline said hotly, finally finding herself trapped against the bed as Klaus approached.

"Of course not, but that does not prevent gossip from spreading. Spreading to the wrong ears... your family's'... Tyler Lockwood's... I am sure he would be an eager recipient of such news." He murmured, closing in on Caroline as she stopped her evasion, and stiffened her spine.

"And why would he care to hear such news?" she asked archly. Klaus looked down on her, her resolute face, her set chin and unwavering glare, she was so magnificent.

"Surely, you know that no marriage is final, under god or the law, until it is consummated." he said and saw as pink tinged her cheeks, though her gaze did not falter.

"So, tell me, what are you planning? To force me, after all this time?" She spat, her heart racing at his proximity.

She was so close, he burned to touch her, to possess her, to make her his. He gently ran his hands up her arms, and was rewarded with a shiver which she sought to hide. She was not immune to him, she felt it too, the energy between them, like the air before a storm, heavy with anticipation and electricity. His breath became harsher as he withheld himself from her, and watched as her eyes fell to his lips than back to his eyes hotly.

"Would I be forcing you?" he asked, and she flushed redder still, her thoughts written on her face, at at her guilty expression, his smile deepened.

"Since I first laid eyes on you... I have wanted this, wanted you..." he said, his words only a gasp.

Caroline tried to pull her mind from his hypnotic gaze and her heated body. This was all wrong, it shouldn't be like this, in heated words and anger. It wasn't what she wanted. She had to forgive him first, and she couldn't get there when he continued to lash out at her continuously.

"I have not yet forgiven you for lying to me, withholding the truth, whatever you do... shall be against my wishes, but perhaps that does not matter to you... perhaps getting what you want from me is all this is about" she challenged.

His eyes became more serious.

"It is about making you mine, forever. About preventing you from ever leaving me..." he said.

"I already agreed to be your wife!"

"It is not enough... I want your mind, body and soul" he said.

"My body is the only thing you can force, and in doing so, you lose the others forever." she said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. The fighting, the arguing, the hurt he was so capable of inflicting on her and himself, it drew tears. She saw his own eyes on hers, shining, his expression tormented beyond anything she had ever seen before. He raised his hands to her face, cradling it, and leant in so his forehead touched hers.

"You cannot be friends with Lockwood... I , I cannot -" he muttered brokenly.

"I will not promise that. I am sorry that you do not trust me, but I must have my freedom" she whispered back.

"Why in this? Ask me anything else..." he said.

"It is for_ that_ reason that it _must_ be this..." she replied and met his eyes as he leaned away from her, scrutinising her face.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice lost.

"I do not know... but it's not this. I need you to trust me, to give away your control" she replied gently, and saw his pain. She glowed, standing before him, full of light and hope, and he was reminded of a bird he had found in the garden when he was a boy. In an effort to keep it to himself, he had run from Kol, and held it tightly, not realising until it was too late, that he had crushed it.

Taking a steadying breath, he pushed away from her. Her eyes on him were too much, he felt naked under her honest gaze and he couldn't stand it.

"Klaus?" she called, her voice uncertain as he hesitated on his way to the door. He faltered a moment, wanted nothing more than to return to her side and tell her of all the demons that prevented him from trust, that chased him to the edges of his sanity. But she was pure, untainted by the sort of darkness he had found comprised the majority of his soul. Without a backward glance, he muttered,

"Forgive me" and strode out the room. Calling on his horse to be brought round, he waited impatiently in the hall, and seeing Lelantos finally come around, led by a groom, he left the house, the gravel crunching underfoot. He mounted, and caught a last glimpse of his wife, standing by the window in the hall, looking down on the courtyard. He couldn't be sure, but she seemed to be crying. Another dagger of guilt dug into his heart as he tipped his hat at her grimly, and then, took off into the night.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this... a bit angsty I know, but they are both going through a hard time... he wants to be a better man for her, and is managing it sometimes, but I figured Klaus would be the jealous type, thus bringing out all his demons. So, anyone who feels he is OOC sometimes, I am going for an overall 'in character', individual chapters he might seem too nice, but he defin makes up for it pretty quickly)) Though, hopefully, there is an underlying improvement!**

**Please please review, I love reading them)) Will push for next update Saturday... xx**


	23. XXII

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for being a day late... I apologise, and thank the Guest who prompted me to work on it and get in up tonight, thanks))**

**(SPOILERS) Some episode this week right? I am simultaneously excited Klaus is still thinking about our girl, and not mad at her, and scared as he is so super pissed right now... how can he forgive Elena and Jeremy and get back to relative peace? Anyway... on to the story!**

**Enjoy and please review! If you want a speedy update, I am almost done the next part... tissues at the ready... ;) Let me know what you think and I'll update asap)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How are you feeling this morning, brother?" Elijah asked as he accepted tea at breakfast and looked over at his younger brother, slumped in his chair. Klaus gripped his head, pounding for lack of slept instead of too much drink for once. Caroline haunted his dreams and he found night the most unrestful time. Elijah, deciding that he was to receive no answer turned to his food.

"Have you decided when to depart? I am sure Caroline will be worried over your absence."

"I would not be too sure" Klaus muttered with a grim smile. Elijah caught the defeated expression on his face, and set his cup down.

"Niklaus, you know you are always welcome as my guest, however, I cannot condone this... this hiding from reality any longer. You must address the issues between Caroline and you, and resolve them. Do not forget brother, you promised to make her happy, and you are far from it presently." Elijah finished seeing Klaus clench his eyes shut, rubbing a hand over his face.

"As it is, I'm afraid I will not be home much longer to host you"

"Why? Where are you going?

"Europe, for the business. I leave tomorrow"

"And you did not think to tell me this before?" Klaus asked irritably

"I saw no need, I had assumed you would have found the courage to return home by now" Elijah said, raising an eyebrow at him, and hiding his smile as Klaus's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Niklaus, you cannot stay here, staring at walls and snapping at everyone, when there is a very real woman waiting for you at home."

"Again, you misinterpret. I am sure she is relishing each and every day without me."

"Well, that may be the case, but you will not know until you go home." Elijah said with a sense of finality and Klaus knew he was right. He had to return, and face his wife, for as long as she may continue to be so. But the longer he stayed away, prolonged the inevitable, the longer he could delude himself that all might be forgiven.

As he wiped his mouth a servant entered, carrying a message on a tray, he quickly passed it to Elijah.

"It is from Rebekah. Mrs Saltzman has been secluded for the birth of her child. It should come quickly from now." he surmised scanning the contents.

"You must return home, and escort Caroline to London. They are family to her." Elijah said firmly.

"Of course, I shall depart immediately" Klaus said, this mind already racing ahead to Caroline and her reaction, how long it would take them to reach the capital. A small voice whispered in his ear, that now, she would be going back to the city... with all it's temptations, he would have no chance to win her over in his isolated estate, where the deck was as stacked in his favour as it ever would be, as little as it seemed to be when it came to her. Yet, the more reasonable voice knew he must take her, and that Caroline would not want to miss such an important event for her family,and he could no longer be selfish with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline had watched him go, tears falling, then she had got into bed, with her heartbreak and tears and slept for two days. Now, eating breakfast on the terrace, her eyes kept going to the stables and she quickly averted them, when she realised who she was waiting to see. She was tired of feeling sad and hiding in her room, if the servants had opinions about her and Klaus, they could keep them to themselves, she thought, as she investigated the estate and tried to make herself feel at home.

She visited the stables often, trying to build trust with Theia, who she had fallen in love with, unashamedly. As she stroked the delicate grey mare, she realised that she had never thanked Klaus for the horse. For choosing her, a horse so kind and patient. Maybe she would have the chance, if he ever came back, she though wryly. Often, she stopped in front of the other building, the one with a chimney and a large expanse of windows that was one the way to the stables. She realised it was the only place in the estate she had not been inside. Deciding to investigate finally, she tried the door and found it locked. Resigned, she turned back to the house, they had so many secrets, how could they ever start to unravel them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a morning of cajoling, Caroline had managed to get out of Sophie that there was a spare key for the building outside, that the housekeeper held on to. Her next mission, was to wheedle it out of her, though Caroline knew how seriously the woman took her responsibilities. She stated her case in the plainest and most appealing way she could, and waited to see if it would be enough.

"Milady, his Lordship does not like people entering his... private space." she said cryptically.

"Well, I am hardly any person, I am his wife." Caroline said with a forced smile, and felt embarrassed at the skeptical look the older woman gave her.

'It has been no secret that my husband and I are struggling to find common ground... please, I think that only by eliminating the secrets between us can be truly begin." Caroline urges softly, and she saw the housekeeper's eyes soften a touch.

"Is it not better to simply wait until he returns? And you may explore it together?"

Caroline shook her head, frustrated, unsure how much to share with this woman, yet terribly lonely and in desperate need of an ally.

"He... he does not share... willingly" she said haltingly, and the woman's eyes became more understanding. She reached for the keys at her waist.

"If his Lordship finds out-"

"Nothing will happen, do not worry. I am practically forcing you. And besides, I have more of a say in staff and household matters than he." Caroline said confidently grasping the key she held out, barely containing her smile. The housekeeper smiled back, at the brave young woman before her, treading so determinedly into such dark waters.

"I am very happy that you are in his Lordships life, Milady, he has been waiting for you, a very long time, I dare say." she said and took Caroline's thanks and watched her skip off toward the building by the stables.

Feeling triumphant, she reached the door, and inserted the key. The wind had picked up, and her dress blew around, lifting and falling in the harsh breeze. She cast her eyes over to the valley and saw dark storm clouds gathering there. Turning back to the door, she gently turned the key, her heart suddenly pounding in nerves of what might be found there and pushed it open and stepped inside.

The room was warm and dry, and smelled of oils. The whole space was clearly dedicated to art, and she gasped as she saw a whole wall covered in oil paintings. They were breathtaking, capturing the valley and it's abundant beauty perfectly. They were from different seasons, different weathers, a wide array showcasing all the times he had stood by these windows and spread his talent over a canvas. She ran her hands over them, the oil brush strokes under her fingertips, making the same lines he had. She continued around the room, seeing yet more picture, stacked against a wall.

Feeling slightly like an intruder she went to them, and tried to look through them. They were portraits, some of them, and she gasped at the fine detail he had caught his siblings in. There a niggling feeling as she looked through them, one after another, so very many, and she suddenly realised what it was... he was not in any of them. Perhaps it was not so strange that an artist not paint themselves, but some were clearly family portraits, with his mother in, Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn, Caroline guessed. But he was nowhere. She frowned, continuing on through the hue pile, leant against the wall.

Finally she came across one of him, he had captured himself honestly, without a hint of flattery, if anything, a little depreciatingly, as though he could not see what other did when they looked at him. There was something else about it that disturbed her. Where his sister and brothers were surrounded in light, their eyes warm and alive, sunshine falling on them, his picture was dark. His eyes like those of a dead man, and all around him, a void, so dark and lonely, she shivered as she looked away. This was how he saw himself. This is what awaited him in his mind. Not part of his family, something that belonged in the dark, alone. Sitting back, Caroline pressed her hands over her mouth, before moving them up and covering her eyes with them. Her heart felt heavy and seemed to beat at a sluggish pace. It upset her, to see through his eyes, to witness such self-hatred. She could not pretend that knowing Klaus felt like that, that seeing him, his pain on canvas, was not upsetting.

Shakily, she stood, understanding more now, his desire for privacy in his studio. She checked that nothing was disturbed and turned toward the last easel she had not already seen. On it, a simple charcoal sketch, of her. It surprised her, though she did not know why, seeing as they had been here over a week by now, and he had had more free time than other men on their honeymoon. It was simple and beautiful, and she looked closely at her hair and realised it must he her wedding day. Sketched from memory, it included every twist of her hair, every fall of curl and placement of pin. He had been remembering that day, in here, alone, and recreating the Caroline that had smiled at him, taken strength from him, and agreed to be his wife. He had given her the space since then, the space that she had asked for.

A thought struck her then, and she genuinely wondered at it. He had given her what she needed, wanted. But, now, in his absence, standing in his quiet studio, she began to see the things he had needed from her, that she had withheld. It had hardly occurred to her, hardly been allowed to... that he needed something more than simply her acceptance and presence... that he needed her company, a companion against the darkness... if she could be it.

She slipped from the studio, and locked the door behind her. A wave of raindrops swept up the garden and she went quickly back to the house, the weather was not welcoming and closed the door to the main house, glad for the warmth and protection it gave.

She sent instructions for a light dinner to be brought to her room, and told the servants she would retire early, knowing how it was a relief for them to have time to themselves.

* * *

A while later, as she turned in bed, seeing the rain fall harder, she struggled to sleep. This type of weather always unsettled her and she watched the rain fall on the moonlit hills. Suddenly, a clicking sound came from the door, and she sat upright in surprise. It swung open, and she could she a familiar curly head outlined in the dark. She held the blanket to her and watched him with wide eyes as he slowly entered the room. Her heart started to beat faster and faster still. He had returned. And she had not realised until this very moment, how afraid she had been that he wouldn't.

"Klaus?" she said, hesitantly, seeing him pause in the dark.

"Caroline? I had thought you would be asleep" he murmured and the familiar sound of his low, gravelly voice sent shivers up her arms.

"The storm... I could not" she explain, shifting back on the bed, she silently invited him to sit.

He came over, and perched on the edge, and she could feel his heat, the smell of the storm on him.

"You came back..." she whispered, softly and say whim nod wordlessly.

"Does it disappoint you?" he asked, with characteristic sarcasm, but in the dark, his quiet words seemed too sad to bear.

"It is your house, is it not?" she said lightly and saw him turn his head away from her, staring into the darkness.

"Ours" she heard, so softly, she doubted if she had imagined it or not.

"I had thought to wait until morning, but I have news of Jenna Saltzman. She is ready to deliver her child. I have returned to escort you to London, so be there with the Pierces, if you wish." he said, standing up. Caroline leapt up to follow.

"I do wish! I wish to go at once... a baby..." she said, and Klaus could hear the smile in her voice as she said it. Caroline went to the window and looked out.

"I do not suppose we could leave tonight... with the hour and the storm" she said, disappointed. Klaus resisted the urge to come up behind her and put his arms around her. He had missed her so much, seeing her again, being near her, it was difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"I came in Elijah's carriage, I just arrived, the roads were passable. I do not see the storm getting much worse." he said, and was rewarded by her smile as she turned around, as excited as a child on their birthday.

"Then, we may leave tonight?"

"We may leave now, if you wish..."

"I do" she said, already turning to the candle and lighting it, thinking how to pack as quickly as possible. As she started hurrying around the room, throwing open a case she realised Klaus was still standing there. She looked at him questioningly, he looked as though he were about to speak, but at her glance, he turned on his heel and went to pack his own belongings. Caroline grew more and more excited as she packed her trunk, placing in dresses on top of the gifts her friends had given her for the wedding, hoping for inspiration, thinking that she must find something to give Jenna and the little one when they arrived. Next, she shimmied into her drawers and chemise and pulled a thick travelling dress on, and sturdy boots.

Klaus clearing his throat from the doorway indicated that he was ready, and he came and picked up her case. They went downstairs together, quietly, and Klaus explained everything to the footman who had opened the door at the late hour. He took the cases, and started to attach them to the roof of the carriage as Caroline and Klaus climbed inside. The interior was damp and cool, and the rain seemed to be lessening as they started forward into the night. Caroline caught Klaus's eye, but he seemed preoccupied and looked away, grim-faced out of the window as they went.

Feeling a yawn threaten, Caroline let her eyes close and the motion of the swaying carriage to take her to sleep for the first time that night, oddly feeling safe and protected for the first time in days... her mind straying to the man opposite her for a moment, before shying away from the realisation that it was him, he made her feel safe and she closed her eyes and slept.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The carriage rocked, and a deafening roar of thunder boomed, directly over their heads. Caroline sat up in alarm, as the seat shuddered under her. She was disorientated and confused for a moment, and then remembered, Jenna and the baby, they were going to London. She saw Klaus twisting around in front of her, pulling back the curtains and looking into the wild night, his face serious.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"We are caught in the storm. I do not recognise this road, the driver must have had to detour." he muttered, as he pulled the curtains back and turned to her. He took in her scared expression, and tight features, and took her hands. Sitting across from her, holding her hands tightly, he squeezed them until she looked at him.

"I thought the storm was passing?" she asked

"Unfortunately, I may have underestimated it's strength." Caroline nodded, biting her lip, trying to silence her gasp as they hit a hole in the road and dipped dangerously.

"Caroline, everything will be well, I will take care of you." But Caroline saw the worry in his eyes. She went to reply, and suddenly, so quickly, she wasn't able to comprehend it, the carriage was flying, a loud rumbling noise, layered with a high screech filled the air. She was suspended, her body flying out the seat. She tried to grip onto Klaus's hands, but they were gone, his body going backwards, away from hers. It all happened in an instant, and then they were rolling, and rolling. The carriage picking up sped as it tumbled. She could not stop herself from falling with it, bumping and bashing against the walls of the carriage, until she hit the door, feeling it open beneath her, the last thing she felt was the stinging shock of cold water surrounding her body, covering her head, and the utter blackness that enveloped her.

Klaus came to as the freezing rain whipped his face. Groaning he turned over, finding himself face down, half way down a steep embankment, where he could just make out the road above, or what had been the road. Now, all that remained was the mud and rubble of a landslide.

Realising he could not see the carriage, he tried to pull himself up, the sharp shale and rocks digging into his flesh as he twisted around. It was dark, with barely a hint of moon to help. The storm was so loud, he could not hear anything else. Suddenly, a jagged bolt of lightening illuminated the destroyed landscape and he spied the carriage. It was lying some distance off, at the bottom of the embankment, half in, half out of a rapidly swelling river. The horses were churning at the ground, still tied, their harnesses broken and twisted, he could see no one else. Pushing himself to his feet, and ignoring the sharp pain in his body he staggered toward the carriage, sliding down the rest of the shale slope. He could hardly breath, his heart was pounding so loudly.

"Caroline" it beat, again and again... like a war drum. He struggled on. He had to find her. Reaching the carriage he tried to open on of the door, finding it pinned against the ground. He climbed up the wrecked box, and flung open the other door. Empty. Panic clutched at him as he fell back to the ground. Where had she gone? Another flash of lightening illuminated the scene and he searched desperately for some sign of her. There was nothing. Turning back to the carriage, he waded into the river, meaning to go around the other side and look there. Even in the relative shallows, he could feel the strong undercurrents grabbing at his legs. Reaching the other side, he looked for her, in vain, there was no sign.

"Caroline!" he started shouting, against the wind, again and again and once more, his throat raw and ragged. A flash of lightening lit the river, and suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw a something pale, too pale to belong to this dark night. Turning toward it, he saw a place in the water, where trees and rocks had fallen, created a sort of dam, and snagged against it, a ghostly white shape. Without further thought he dove into the icy water, heading toward it as fast as he could. The water stinging his multiple cuts and abrasions, he felt nothing as he pushed on, letting the powerful flow carry him forward.

Approaching the fallen tree, he had no way of slowing his momentum, and gritting his teeth, he slammed hard into the temporary barrier, feeling his breath whoosh out, for once glad of the cold numbing effects of the frozen water. Pulling himself along, he was finally close enough to reach out to Caroline. She was floating, pushed against the barrier by the water, her white dress and corsets dragging her down. Thankfully her face was managing to stay above the tide. He reached her, and pulled her body to his, tilting her face back, making sure she had air. She was unresponsive in his arms, and he tasted blood in his mouth as he clenched his teeth. He began trying to bring them toward the shore, but her dress skirts were trapping the current, pulling her away from him. His hands went to his boot, supporting her with his other arm, and still leaning against the barrier, he finally found his knife. Turning Caroline around, carefully slid the knife down the back of her heavy travelling gown, lacerating the back and sleeves, any fabric he could until the heavy weight suddenly dropped away and she bobbed in his arms. Thrusting his knife back in his boot, he started towing them toward the shore. It seemed so far, as the river worked against them and debris hit them, pushing them back to the dam, time and time again.

But Klaus fought back, his head down, using all his strength, they began to gain ground. Suddenly, he felt rocks under his feet and then he was making his way into the shallows of the river. Holding Caroline carefully, he laid her down as soon as he cleared the river bank and immediately thrust his fingers into her mouth, check for obstructions. Lowering his head, he listened, his hands on her chest, and felt relief echo through him as he heard the faintest breath. She was breathing, she was alive, for now, he reminded himself grimly as he picked her up and started further up the shore. Reaching the carriage again, he carefully laid her down and went to search for the driver.

It wasn't long before he came across him, his skull dashed on the rocks. Swallowing, Klaus turned away, going to the horses, the horror of the night making him shake with guilt. Taking his knife, he sawed through the leather ropes and knots holding the terrified creatures and saw with relief that neither seemed to be too hurt. Once free, they took off along the river bank in a flash, and Klaus turned back toward Caroline. Running to her side, he noted how she seemed to have gotten even paler, her face a porcelain mask, her lips tinged blue. He stood, running along the shale, grabbed at bags and cases that had fallen off. Slinging them across his body, and praying there would be something warm for Caroline inside, he reached down and picked her up. She murmured against his chest and his heart contracted painfully at the mewling sound.

He started up the embankment, his load threatening to topple him backward at every second. Dropping to his knees more than once, as fresh mud and rock slide down ways he battled up, and finally, reached the road. The road was barely discernible, and he pushed on across it, wanting to get out of the exposed areas, where more landslides were a genuine possibility and into more sheltered areas. The rain continued to lash down on them, as he started through the forest near the road. Here the trees were pack tightly together, big, old trees, with deep roots and the foliage provided a little protection from the rain. He trudged on, upward, into the trees. He wasn't sure how much time passed, if it had been long, or just felt long, but finally, at the corner of his vision, he glimpsed something that was not swaying with the wind, that was stone, yet more. A hunter's cabin. He struggled toward it, the lightening flashing, showing him the structure, as he scrabbled over tree roots and fallen trunks, each step uphill feeling like a herculean feat.

Finally, he got close to the door, and went to push it open with his foot, to his relief, it swung inwards easily and he went into the dark interior of the the hut. Inside was cool and damp, and seemed like it hadn't been used in a while. There was a covering of dust over everything and it was really quite bare. But, it had a grate and chimney for a fire and a roof over their heads, everything else was unimportant. He spied a cot against the wall near the fire and he went to lay Caroline in it. Realising she was still wearing her clinging wet chemise and drawers, he sat her on the floor, and went to one of the bags he had salvaged.

The cabin was dark and he cursed as he fell over boxes and chairs. Locating the bag, he pulled it open and roughly yanked the garments out. He found a shirt of his, worn and thick, and a pair of breeches, and another shirt, this one soft. Turning back to her, he felt his way toward the cot and found she had fallen sideways against the cold ground. Gently pulling her up, he started to strip the cold, tight cotton off her limp body. He worked to get her arms out of the thin sleeves, feeling frustration overwhelm him, again reached for his knife. Carefully, he sliced the clothes clean though at each side, and pulled them away from her body. They peeled back slowly, having been pressed hard into her white skin, leaving marks behind. Her skin underneath was like marble, tinged a delicate blue, her fingers and lips the bluest of all. Panic once again surged through him, and he swayed for a moment, suddenly lightheaded.

Leaning against the wall, he gathered himself and pushed on. He picked her slight body up and gently laid her on the cot, and with the soft shirt, started to wipe the clinging river water from her skin. He scrubbed up and down her arms and legs, desperately trying to summon some colour into her dead skin. When she was dry, he slipped her arms through his heavy, warm shirt, lifting her gently to tug down the back and then slid the breeches up over her thighs, making sure they covered as much of her legs as possible. Going back to his bag, he found a heavy coat and now he covered her with it, pulling her wet hair up and off her skin, wrapping it in the shirt he'd used as a towel.

His mind was strangely empty during his ministrations, so focused was he. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he moved with ruthless efficiency. Next, he went to the fire, relieved beyond words that there remained dry wood in the basket beside it. He quickly set the fire, casting his mind back to years before, when Mikael had forced the boys to learn real skills. His lips twisted in an ironic smile as he kindled the fire, and felt elation at the sparks and smoke that grew, that he should feel grateful to Mikael for something... he had never expected that.

A noise from the cot broke through his concentration, and at an instant he was at Caroline's side. She was murmuring again, her eyes fluttering, her teeth chattering.

"So cold" she gasped, her eyes clenching shut, her forehead wrinkled. He stroked her face, checking that she was fully covered.

"Rest Caroline, you will be warm soon." he murmured, about to stand up, when she suddenly opened her eyes and caught him in her clear blue stare.

"Do not leave me again" she pleaded, and he felt his heart break a little, that she would think him capable of leaving her, perhaps that she had suspected he would not come back to her... as though he had any choice, as though his fate to remain beside her, as her husband or her shadow had not been decided almost from the first moment she had bestowed smile on him. He gripped her hand hard and her eyes widened.

"Caroline, I am here, and I am not leaving." he said, his voice determined, and she slowly let her eyes close again, shuddering with chill again.

He stood, about to go back to the fire, when he swayed again, his head dizzy and his knees suddenly felt knelt before the fire, and took a deep breath.

Outside the wind and rain were lashing the cabin, and lightening and thunder punctuation marks of the storm. But for now they were safe, and Caroline was getting warm. The orange firelight was growing around the room, and he could see her, bundled up, warming slowly.

He went to stand, and found he couldn't. Looking down in confusion, he realised his own clothes were still soaking wet. He began to strip of his shirt and breeches, his boots already long abandoned on the embankment. As he carelessly pulled his shirt off, he groaned as it stick fast to his abdomen, and came away painfully, glancing down, he felt his blood run cold as he saw his shirt, with a seeping dark stain marring the whole left side.

Dropping the shirt, he leaned down to see the wound. Another wave of dizziness came over him and he looked to the ground, realising that he had actually left a trail of blood around the cabin, a lot of blood. Clenching his fists, he steeled himself and looked at his stomach. It was hard to comprehend at first, the dripping blood, and jagged hole, speared through by something black and twisted. He gingerly lowered his hand to it and hissed as touching it drew more blood.

It was a tree branch, probably from when he smacked against the barrier in the water. It was embedded in him, and he had no idea how deep, but he was losing blood, too much that was clear. He couldn't leave it in there, but he feared pulling it out, incase more blood fell. Touching around the wound, he tried to get an idea of how deep it was. He swayed again, falling back off his knees. The impact jolting the branch and he cursed.

"Klaus - " a quiet voice came from the cot, and he turned to see Caroline sleeping fitfully, still shivering. Caroline needed him, he had to make haste. Turning back around, reaching for his knife, he bit carefully down on the wooden hilt, and then, bracing himself against the fireplace, without another thought, ripped the branch free.

As it came out, he sagged forward, feeling his blood fall on the floor, a wave of breathlessness washing through him. He looked down, but couldn't see anything, it was dark and the wound was not easily visible, sitting just below his ribcage.

He rose, holding onto the walls and chairs as he went. He took the soft shirt he had dried Caroline with and wrapped it around his middle. He groaned as he pulled it tight against the wound, stemming the dripping blood. Feeling the heavy pull of oblivion tugging at him, he staggered to the cot, falling on it's edge. Lifting his legs, he turned toward Caroline with the last of his strength, and pulled her tight against his chest, he held her there, clasping her back tightly to him, their bodies moulded together as one, his eyelids dropped shut, he hoped that any warmth he had, would be hers.


	24. XXIII

**Ok, you impatient people! Just joking, I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story enough to want to see an update so bad)) A writer's dream.**

**Please review! I'm a little nervous about this chapter, and I found it kind of sad to write, maybe listening to Sigur Ros at the time wasn't a good idea)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The storm was the worst of the year in fact, the worst in memory. In London, Jenna delivered a healthy baby boy, surrounded by friends and family. Elijah delayed his departure for his family business interests in Europe, out of respect for the new addition to his extended family. Rebekah met with her father's business acquaintances, in dinner after dinner. Stefan and Elena shared a look over Alaric's joy when he became a father, an unspoken desire passing between them. Damon kept himself occupied and waited for a dinner invitation from Mikael Mikaleson that never came. Katherine threw herself into helping Bonnie tend the poor and Kol Mikaelson became a fixture at the Pierces' house, though not for the reasons Isobel Pierce hoped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miles away, in a dark, swaying forest, trees slick with the rain that never seemed to stop falling, a small cabin stood in a clearing, smoke coming from it's chimney.

When Caroline had woken, she had been clutched with fear. She sat up gasping for breath, feeling the cold water close over her head once more. Slowly her senses adjusted and she realised she was dry, and warm and sitting on something soft. She looked down, her hands going to her body, patting herself, checking over. What had happened? She wondered. She remembered being in the carriage, and going into the water, and then it all stopped. She jumped as she looked to the side and saw Klaus's back facing her. He was lying on his side, away from her, right on the edge of the cot. He seemed to be asleep. She gingerly pushed herself to the bottom of the cot, and slid off the edge, careful not to wake him.

"Caroline?" his dry voice came from behind her, and she jumped. Twisting around she saw him looking at her, over his shoulder, his blue eyes tired, and his face unusually pale.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously, his eyes running over her. She looked down, realising she no longer wore her gown.

"I am... well... I think, I don't know, I can remember nothing after the water." she admitted, and saw the relief in his eyes at her words. He closed them and leaned back, the effort of sitting up seemed to exhaust him.

"Believe me, it's better to forget" he said, opening his eyes again and turning his attention to the cabin. It was dim, they seemed to have slept the whole day through, and night had once again fallen, though it could be the storm.

"And you? Are you well?" she could not prevent the worried tone from seeping into her voice, and at her words, his mouth turned up wryly in the corners.

"Unfortunately for you my dear, I believe I shall be just fine." he mocked gently. Caroline turned her face away from his words... so he hadn't forgiven her for the letter then, it seemed. Sighing, she stood up and moved to the door, the rough floor cold against her bare feet. She opened it a little. A strong wind blew in immediately, and pushed her back, ripping the door from her hands. Shocked, as freezing rain fell on her, she struggled to push it closed again.

Finally shutting it, she leaned against it, breathing hard, the scene outside playing in her mind. The darkness, the whipping rain, the wind tearing along the hillside, howling. She looked to Klaus, who had stood up also, and whipped a shirt quickly over his head, turned away from her. She raised an eyebrow at his action, and he smiled uncomfortably.

"I had not expected such modesty from you" she said as she went to her bag and rooted around for her warmest boots.

"Well, I am shy, I confess." he said, going to the fire, and adding more logs, taking up a long stick and poking the red embers, generating sparks.

"I wish I had had that luxury last night." she said pointedly, and he looked at her, abashed.

"My darling, if the choice comes between your modesty and your life... it will always be an easy choice to make." She felt her face turn a little red at the thought of him stripping off her wet clothes.

"Well, I suppose it is nothing you have not already seen" she said flippantly, and jumped again as he came to her side, and caught her under the chin, looking steadily into her eyes.

"It is nothing I have seen before, and I did not see anything last night either. Caroline, you almost died... I thought of nothing more than saving you..." he said, and she saw the honesty shining in his eyes. Softening, she sighed and gave him a tentative smile.

"I know, I apologise. Thank you... for saving my life." she said and the moment between them drew out, she realised how close he stood beside her, how warm his hand was on her face and how terribly blue his eyes were.

A log fell in the fire, and the spell was broken and they both turned to look, his hand dropping to his side.

"What shall we do?" she asked as Klaus started investigating the contents of the cabin. He seemed to be moving stiffly, a little slower than usual.

"Well, no one will discover us while the storm keeps up, of that I am sure. We are also not on a main road, and the road, when I saw it last was quite destroyed." he said, rummaging through a collection of pots and pans he had found.

"So -" Caroline said slowly, the realisation of the hopelessness of their situation setting in.

"We may be here a while." he surmised, as he leant down and started to look for spare boots in his bags. As he bent over, he suddenly hissed, and went down on one knee. Alarmed, Caroline rushed to his side. As he gripped onto a chair.

"Klaus! What is wrong? Are you injured?" she asked, turning to help him stand up again.

"I told you I was fine" he muttered, pushing her away a little as he gained his feet and turned his face away from her, but not before she saw he had grown even paler, and sweat dotted his brow. He pulled his boots on quickly, and seemed to sway on his feet for a moment, before he pulled on a coat and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline cried, following him.

"We need to see if we can find water, or we must collect the rain water, and something to eat would not go amiss" he said, as he opened the door, casting a glance back over his shoulder as he started out into the wild rain.

"You stay here, keep warm. I shall return presently." and then he was gone, the door shut firmly behind him and Caroline was left standing in the middle of the cabin staring after him. Slowly she turned her attention to the one room they were sharing, and it's meagre contents. Deciding to tidy the cases at least, she went and started to shift through the clothes on the floor. She picked up her own clothes cut into ribbons, dried stiffly with brown river water. In truth she barely even felt embarrassed at the thought of Klaus removing them, she had been so cold.

She still could not remember much, but the feeing of intense cold had been unforgettable.

She put them in the log basket, deeming the rags not worth saving. The rest of the things she sorted into piles and looked around for anything she had missed. She saw the edge of a shirt poking out under the bag and pulled it. It was dirty, damp and stained. She frowned, turning it over in her hands. She saw a hole through it, and bloodstains on one side. She stared at it in shock. It was Klaus's, from yesterday, by the looks of the river stains.

He _was_ hurt, badly by the looks of it. Why would be conceal it from her? She wondered, and instantly answered her own question. He didn't want her more worried than she already was, he was a damn, heroic fool, and now he was outside, battling through dangerous weather, with a sizeable wound in his side.

She blew her breath out in frustration. Her foot stepped on something sharp, agitatedly she reached down and found the branch, instantly recognising it as the object that must have stabbed him, from the size, shape and bloodstains on the light bark. She swallowed nervously as she looked at it. It seemed to have been embedded fairly deeply and it was far from clean. She had accompanied Bonnie enough times to understand very basic things about wounds and fevers.

The bleeding had to be stopped, not merely ignored , then there was the probability that the wound might be unclean, and blood poisoning would occur, which would kill him. As soon as she thought it, an involuntary cry escaped her lips. She threw the offending item in the fire, watching in satisfaction as it burned. She sank to her knees before the fire, feeling tears begin.

Klaus could not die, it was unthinkable. He was too strong and tough, he was too powerful and vital. A myriad other reasons why he could not die rushed through her, but she knew the truth, the stark truth of it was, that he could, and probably would die, unless she could help him. She looked at the floor of the cabin, and saw blood dotted around it. His blood, as he had saved her, helped her, before succumbing to his own, far more grave injury. And now, he was out, in the storm, hurt, trying to provide them food and water. She should have gone with him, she accused herself, then realised he never would have allowed her.

Well, she thought, standing purposefully, she could prepare for what must be done in other ways. Standing resolutely, she tried to imagine what Bonnie would do if she were here. She had to keep him warm, cleanse the wound, make sure the wood was all out. And then she would have to wait and see if an infection took hold. At the thought of infection, a small spark of memory tugged her mind. She went over to her case. She dug through until her fingertips scraped a glass bottle at the bottom. Her unlabelled wedding present from Bonnie.

She turned the bottle from Bonnie over in her hands, and her mind racing, connecting the familiar smell all at once. She excitedly pulled the stopper from the bottle, and inhaled the familiar scent. She had smelled it before. Back in Virginia when a stable hand had had his leg crushed under a horse, and an infection had set in. They were blood purifying herbs and they had saved the young boy. She put the bottle down, turning back to their small collection of garments and riffling through, she found a fine, Parisian chemise. She ruthlessly rent it into small strips and folded them carefully to keep them clean. She then picked up the knife she had found lying by the fire and went back to the flames, thrusting the blade into the heat of them, hissing as the metal heated up and seared her finger tips, even as they held the wooden handle. She set it with the strips and used one of them to tie her heavy hair back.

Suddenly the door opened, blowing in rain and freezing air, and thankfully, Klaus. He came in and stood for a moment before her, he held one of the buckets he had taken with him, now full of water, and a fist full of dirty brown objects, which he grasped by their green stalks.

"Potatoes" he said shortly at her inquisitive gaze. She took them from his hands, and saw him sway a little, the exertion of his trip taking him over. He set down the water, and leant against the table, bracing his hands there, catching his breath for a moment, his eyes closed. She fought down her panic at his pasty complexion and laboured breathing. Coming behind him, she carefully started to ease his soaking coat of his shoulders. He tensed at her touch, and then lifted his arms carefully to allow her access. As she moved away, putting his coat near the fire to dry it, he collapsed into one of the chairs, his eyes watching Caroline as she tidied the potatoes into a bowl, and filled two deep pots with water from the bucket.

"There is well, not too far from here" he said, watching as she reached out to position the cooking hooks over the flames of the fire, yelping as she singed her soft hands again. He pushed himself out of the chair and came over, removing her hands and doing it himself.

"A lady should not spoil her hands" he said lightly, as he hung the two pots on the cooking hooks.

"I must be of use somehow." Caroline said, irritated, growing more so as he chuckled returning to the chair.

"You may be in charge of cooking our feast." he said, and Caroline nodded, satisfied, though she had never even seen a potato in the state he had brought them in.

She then went to her collection of fabric strips and dropped some in the heating water. He tilted his head to the side, watching her closely.

"I may have no claim to being a chef but I do not think they will make much of an addition to potato soup" he said, with a smile, as she came and sat opposite him, falling silent at her serious look. She took in his pallor, the tightness around his mouth and eyes, his shallow breathing, he looked moments away from dropping.

"Klaus. Where are you injured?" she asked directly, and he opened his mouth to respond, to deny he was, the denial dying on his lips at her expression. She knew, there was no doubting it.

"My side. But it nothing to worry over" he said shortly, looking away toward the fire.

"Nothing to worry over! You were impaled by a tree branch. It is miraculous you are walking about presently. I would not believe it, if I did not know how headstrong and foolhardy you are" she said derisively.

"Why would you keep it from me?" she demanded.

"If I had known this was the lovely bedside manner I was to receive, I certainly wouldn't have" he said sarcastically, still evading her serious expression.

"Let me see it" she said briskly, standing up and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to her elbows. He glanced at her,

"I certainly shall not" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You certainly shall." she said determinedly, kneeling by his side as he attempted to twist away from her. He gasped as the movement clearly hurt him, and stood abruptly. Caroline followed suit and they stood before each other, stubborn expressions clashing.

"It is not for a lady's eyes" he ground out, and she rolled her eyes.

"You chose now to treat me like a lady." she said with annoyance, reaching out for his shirt, gasping the bottom, even as he pulled back, backing away from her.

"Caroline, please, it is fine." he backed into the cot and sat suddenly as it pressed against his knees. Caroline smiled grimly at the reverse situation, thinking of all the times he had backed her into a corner, or onto a bed.

"I shall judge the state of your condition. Now, remove your shirt and lie back please." she said authoritatively going to the warm water over the fire and dipping her hands in it, gasping silently at the heat. Recovering, she fished the strips out, put them in a bowl, along with more hot water, and also fetched Bonnie's herb jar. Coming back to his side, she saw his eyes wary and guarded. Seeing her expression, he raised himself up and pulled his shirt off, biting back a groan as he did so, his muscles around the wound tightening and pulling on it. Falling back, he saw Caroline set down her tools and then start to untie the shirt he had tied tightly around his waist the night before, the knot holding fast.

She frowned, taking in the blood crusted fabric, so dark with dried blood it was almost black in places. She persisted, and finally the knot loosened and she peeled away the garment, almost gagging at the way it was stuck with dried blood. It came away, and she stared at the wound. It was roughly cut, with torn edges and ringed in blackish blood. Forcing a blank expression, aware of Klaus's eyes on her face, she assessed the wound, her clean hands gently pressing it's edges, as he gasped.

"That bad?" he muttered at her expression.

"No. It is not so bad. It will be fine." she said, trying to reassure herself as much as him. She picked up the herb bottle and shook some of the precious mixture into the bowl of hot water.

"What is that?"

"Blood cleansing herbs... a wedding gift from Bonnie"

"You do keep the most interesting company" he mused, watching as the herbs coloured the water a slight green, and Caroline soaked one of her strips in it, gently squeezing excess water out of it. She was so absorbed in her task, and so heart wrenchingly beautiful, with her bound hair, and soot streaked face, her slender body swamped in his clothes. She looked up at him, and he couldn't help but smile at her. Her blue eyes were calm, yet compassionate as she took a steadying breath and spoke gently.

"Klaus. I must cleanse the wound. It might hurt." she said, and his eyes twinkled at her as he fought down a laugh, if only she knew how much it already hurt.

"I shall attempt to bear it like a gentleman, failing that, you have my permission to knock me unconscious." he said and she laughed, and turned her attention to the wound.

Holding the strip above it, she gently squeezed the hot water on the wound, and Klaus moved under her, growing slightly low in his throat.

"Klaus. Do not move" she commanded, and saw him move his hands to the edges of the cot and grip on. Grimly she pushed on, her stomach heaving, as she cleared away the dried blood and caught a glimpse of the first long piece of bark embedded in the wound. Fighting down a wave of nausea she looked away, finding his eyes on her again.

"What is it?" he asked

"It is... unclean, there are remnants of the branch... I must..." she trailed off

"Remove them" he finished, his eyes concerned at her pale complexion.

"Caroline, you do not have to do this... you do not look well" he said and she felt her heart break a little. He was worried about her sensibilities, her delicate female nature at having to dig through a man. It was sweet and maybe the most gentlemanly thing he had ever unconsciously done. She picked up the knife, and looked back at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry about me. I have been assisting Bonnie for a long time. Any qualms I have about removing it, are not about the blood..." she tried to explain.

"Then what?"

"It is not easy... to cause you pain." she said honestly and saw how her words surprised him.

"Yet you are so very good at it" he quipped and then felt instantly sorry as her eyes filled with tears.

"Caroline – I am so sorry... truly, it was merely a jest, and a poor one at that." he said, concerned as she bit her lips and shook her head.

"It is not a jest, it is the truth. I have hurt you, I continue to hurt you..." she whispered.

"I have hurt you also" he reminded her.

"It is not the same." she muttered and he felt his heart beat increase steadily.

"May I ask why not?" and held his breath, awaiting her response. She looked at him for a moment, and then looked away. Shaking her head she turned back to his wound and wet more strips, readying herself for when she would bind it.

"We must finish this." she stated and he leaned back, realising she was not willing to explain her cryptic comment further. Falteringly, she picked up the knife and moved to the wound, looking at him, for permission, for a sign he was ready.

"Go ahead. I trust you" he said, lying back and gripping onto the sides of the cot again. Swallowing, she raised the knife, and started to work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A long time later she was using the last of the strips to bind the sweeping wound as tightly as she dared. A poultice of Bonnie's herbs, held fast against the wound.

Klaus had lost consciousness some time before she had finished and now lay still. She had managed to make him drink some water before he had, and now he was quiet. She finished binding it, and then covered him with the coat, leaving his feet bare, unsure of whether to keep him warm or cool. She turned back to the fire, and walked numbly to it, sinking down, looked at her hands, her face scrunched as she realised her hands where covered in blood. His blood. She started to sob as she went to the door once again, and opened it, feeling the cold air sweep over her, and held her hands out, letting the driving rain wash the last hours of horror from her skin.

Finally spent, and clean, she closed the door and went to the fire, pouring herself some warm water to drink. Feeling it burning down her throat, she went back to the bed and carefully climbed in, settling herself against Klaus's back. She was hungry, and the water did little to take the edge off, but it was ignorable for now. Tomorrow, she would reassess, maybe the weather would be better, she hoped. She drifted into a restless sleep, awaking many times to check on the man beside her, feeling his forehead, terrified a fever may yet set in.

* * *

"Caroline" his voice pulled her awake and she blinked in the half light of dawn. Turning over she suddenly became aware of his arms around her, and her back pressing against him. At his sharp intake of breath she realised she must have just elbowed him in his side. Pulling herself away from him as much as possible on the narrow cot, she shuffled around, finding herself mere inches from him. He was hot, too hot, and she peeled their cover of coats back off them. She lifted her hand to his forehead and felt his skin, panic shooting through her at his hot, clammy skin. The fever had taken hold of him.

"Caroline" he murmured again, and she saw that it was in his sleep he was talking to her. She studied his sleeping countenance, and saw the tightened lines, the etched frown and pallor with a heavy heart. She raised her hand to his cheek, gently tracing the strong line of his jaw, rasping against his stubble. It glinted golden in the small amount of fire light that remained. Her hand dropped to his neck, where her fingers worked over the tensed muscles there, down still to his strong shoulders. His skin was surprisingly soft, and she ran her fingertips over the bunched muscle.

How strange, she mused as she moved her fingers over him gently, how afraid she had been of him, mere months ago, in the maze of the season's opening ball. Now, it seemed unthinkable. He would never hurt her, not intentionally, not anymore, she was sure of that. Just as she was sure he would have died in the storm outside before he left her out there.

She thought of the dreams that had been haunting her lately, the terrible memory of her parents last night, and she realised all at once why it had returned. She had not been plagued with the dream for so long, and then, with the entrance of this man, it had returned with force. As she lay there, beside him, as he dreamed feverishly, calling her name in his sleep... she could no longer deny the truth. The dream had returned, because she once again had something to lose. She loved again, for the first time in so long, she depended on someone, needed them, and it put her in the same position she had been as a child, a child left behind for love. She was helplessly caught in her emotions for this man, as wild and unpredictable as they were. She rose and fell with them, and could hold back no longer.

She was his, for how long, she was not sure, but suspected it was a good deal longer than she'd ever realise. Her running, her feelings for Tyler... had any of it been true? Or merely ways to delude herself, to escape her emotions. Because... there was nothing she feared more than loving too much, of losing herself.

He had been heavy handed and selfish when he had manipulated her, of that there was no doubt. Yet, she could not longer deny that she understood the connection between them, what had prompted him to act. There was something between them, no ordinary thing... something she had never felt before, it terrified her as it lured her in. She had been fighting herself as she fought him and she was so very tired of it. Even the last deception, the whole truth was if he had told her about his father's plan before the ship had left... it would have changed nothing, except given her ability to laugh in Mikael's face when he thought he was tearing them apart.

She needed him, she loved him, and it was no longer possible to deny it. But why did she only realise it now? As his life hung in the balance? When she once again stood on the precipice of losing everything.

Her hands stilled as Klaus's eyes fluttered open briefly, fixing on hers, and she saw their usual beautiful blue colour was clouded and dimmed, shot through with red.

"Caroline -" he muttered, shuddering with his fever. She felt a sob rise in her throat. She pulled herself closer to him, and pressed a soft kiss onto his hot forehead.

"Do not talk. Rest" she whispered, feeling her tears run down her cheeks onto his face.

"Caroline, listen to me. The well is about five minutes walk, north, if there is a well, there is a village. Leave this place when the storm passes. Walk until you find it, you can do it, you are strong, stronger than you know." he muttered.

"I am not leaving you." she whispered, the words hurting her throat as she held back her sobs.

"Sweetheart, you may not have a choice. I cannot make the same promise, I am afraid." he murmured and a sob escaped her at his words.

"No, you are coming with me. We will leave here together" she murmured, her voice laced with panic. He smiled against her throat.

"Thank you." he said softly, and she pulled back to look at him.

"For what?"

"For... taking care of me. For sending me happily into whatever darkness surely awaits a man such as I."

"The darkness cannot have you, you cannot leave me... I need you" she whispered, her sobs unable to be held back now.

"You will reach a village before long, I am sure of it." he murmured reassuringly, feeling her thin body shaking against him. She shook her head vehemently.

"Why are you saying this? You are willing to give up so easily? Do I mean so little to you?" she asked, accusingly, her eyes leaking tears as she stared hard at his ashen face. Her irrational anger was overwhelming, her need to shake him and slap him, and make him stop pretending to be ill, to make him stand up and show her the trick of his wound, and then she could be angry at him and he would tease her for being naïve.

"Caroline -" he started, and she couldn't stand the sad look in his fixed him with the sternest look she could manage, despite her red cheeks and tear stained eyes.

"You cannot... die, do you hear me? You are not allowed to... because I haven't forgiven you yet. I do not forgive you, do you hear me? I do not forgive you... so you need to get better and take me home and make me forgive you. You have to be here, for me to forgive you. You have to be here..." her voice was filled with tears now, and she started to sob.

Klaus felt his heart shudder in his chest, as he saw Caroline's pain. He gently put his arms around her and she pushed them off roughly. She was angry, and upset and he didn't know what to do.

"No! Stop it, stop comforting me, as though you were already dead, as though it were already too late. You did this to me.! You made me love you... trust you, depend on you, and now you are just going to leave me... like they did. You are going to give up and leave me all alone... I hate you!" she said, her face twisting with her tears. She leaned back against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, sobbing into the dark space they created.

Klaus felt another spasm of pain go through him from his side, as his heart felt ripped in half. She loved him. She had just revealed to him that she loved him. He was stunned. He would think it was only the soothing words of a warm hearted angel, easing the passing of a damned man who loved her too much, if it weren't for her anger.

She was genuinely angry at him, and the knowledge overwhelmed him. He felt humbled by it, undeserving of it, struck mute by it. Somehow, at some point in his worthless life, he had won the heart of this woman, the only thing he had ever truly wanted for himself, the only person who saw him as a redeemable man, a man worth saving.

"Sweetheart, I am not sure I have a choice in the matter" he said quietly, longing to reach out and touch her.

"Of course you do.., you have a choice. You can choose me." she whispered, and he felt his own eyes sting. This head was spinning with the fever, yet he pushed it aside, strove to be comprehensible, desperate to make her understand how he felt about her.

"I would chose you with my dying breath Caroline. You have brought purpose to my sad existence. Knowing you... made every miserable day I have lived up until I met you have meaning, have worth, and I would repeat them all for the chance to know you again, to stand beside you at the alter... to have you smile at me, cry for me. To have you mourn me, would mean I am glad I lived, even if it was only for mere days... it is enough. You have made it enough." she pulled her face out of her arms at his words, and he saw the torment in her blue eyes.

"It is not enough... it is not enough for me... I need you. I need to be good to you, I need that chance. To be by your side, to have your children, to grow old with you..." she whispered, and at her words Klaus knew he could die a happy man. It was more than he ever expected to hear from her. He turned his face away, coughing, feeling the wound throb. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, feeling her words sink through him, a deep feeling of peace following them.

"Klaus!" she cried out, putting her hands to his shoulders and clutching them tightly. He put his arms around her, pulling her gently down, her head resting on his chest.

"If you love me, don't leave me. If you do, I shall never forgive you." she vowed solemnly and he smiled against her hair.

"I shall do my best, my dear. But know this, in case time robs us later. I love you Caroline Mikaelson. I love you, as no man has ever loved. You have given my life meaning, and I shall never be far from you side. In this life, or the next. If my heart continues beating through this night, it is because of you. And every day afterward, it shall only be because you will it."

"I'm listening to it. I will not let it stop" she said determinedly from his chest and he relaxed, feeling her settle with her ear over his heart. He closed his eyes, feeling the darkness being kept at bay by her light, her blinding light, as she lay awake, watching the shadows dancing on the walls and listening to his steady heartbeat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus didn't wake up the next day, nor the day after, but continued to sleep, except during the times when she changed his dressing, when he mostly woke enough to swear at her, in his stupor. It was reassuring and she welcomed his crude words, anything to know he was holding on.

Caroline lost count of the number of times she felt his pulse and listened for his breath. She fell into a kind of routine, collecting water, heating it, changing his bandages, freshening the poultice of herbs, rooting for potatoes in the muddy earth outside.

The potatoes, she washed and set boiling. After hours, she had eaten one, hesitantly at first, then ravenously as she recognised the familiar taste. She had eaten three in quick succession, her hunger overtaking her. Then, placing the last three in a bowl, with some of the water that they were boiled in, brought a chair over to Klaus's bedside. Quickly feeling his forehead, she thought she felt a slight reduction in his fever, and she replaced the wet cloth she was keeping there.

"Klaus" she murmured, touching his shoulder. He tossed his head to the side, away from her.

"Dinner" she murmured, tilting his head up and attempting to open his mouth and pour some of the potato stew into his mouth. His mouth remained closed and she huffed frustrated. She pushed more and more clothes under his upper body, until he was sitting reasonably upright, and then, pinched his nose. She held it relentlessly as his head started to turn from side to side. Suddenly, his eyes flew open at the same time as his mouth did. She immediately popped a spoonful of potatoes in, smiling in satisfaction. He coughed, his eyes alarmed, and then finally, recovering himself, started to swallow them. He opened his mouth to speak and she spooned in more. He chewed, rolling his eyes in frustration, but she hardly let him take a break, knowing it could only be minutes before he succumbed to sleep again. After he had managed a decent amount, she set the bowl down and he relaxed back, his breath laboured. His eyes shut and he coughed again.

"What day is it?" he murmured.

"I am not sure... I think it has been about four days, maybe more" she said, as she spoke, her stomach growled, despite having just eaten. His eyes fluttered and he turned his head toward her.

"Caroline, you have to find a village, you must eat something. You must be starving -" he muttered. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I am not leaving. If you want me to eat something, you better hurry up and recover and take us home" she said firmly.

"And I thought I was stubborn" he murmured, a small smile playing at the corners of his bloodless lips.

"Go to sleep"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She did not tell him that she had considered going to a village, and attempting to bring help back.

Every time the rain let up, she thought of making it to the road and seeing if she could find a village or house and once had made it outside.

The forest was dripping, damp and heavy was the air as she made her way down the slopping, tree covered hillside toward the road. Upon reaching it, she could see where the carriage had gone off. The entire road had torn away, leaving an impassable hole in the way, and with a sense of dread, Caroline turned, and saw a matching obstruction on the other side. Only the section of road in front of the forest had survived, as torn and littered with rocks and trees as it was.

They were fenced in, no carriage or even rider would be coming along this section of road anytime soon. The clouds were brewing, a deep grey, and Caroline wondered if it might not yet rain again, and the river was dangerously high, sweeping along furiously, brown with dirt, frothing with thirst.

She started back through the forest, pushing upwards into the trees and away from the worrying sight of the road. Alone in the woods, she had suddenly heard a sound from deep within it's dark heart, and not nearly far enough away, and it had chilled her to the bone.

Wolves, howling in hunger.

Abandoning the plan for now, knowing her chances of survival against a hungry wolf were slim to none, she was also scared of leaving Klaus alone. Is she was eaten by wolves, he would die too, alone, thinking that she had indeed abandoned him in the end. His wound, still open and raw looking, had not developed the red lines that she feared and she knew it was the constant application of Bonnie's herbs that was holding the infection at bay. She had started taking his knife with her on her trips to the well, and she was aware that the meagre patch of vegetables that had been planted behind the cabin was running low.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

More nights passed, and Caroline thought Klaus seemed to be resting more peacefully, and there was no doubt that his fever was reducing. She had burned nearly all the furniture in the house, as it was the only dry wood around, and she began to fret over what would happen when it ran out. She began to sleep a lot, tired beyond anything she had ever experienced, knowing it was from lack of food, but unable to prevent it. She lay beside him, putting her arms around him and abandoned herself to oblivion. In her dreams, they were at Westmere, riding Theia and Lelantos for hours in the sun. Then they returned home, to a massive feast, the food crowding the huge table. Klaus was smiling and laughing as he lifted her from her horse, and filled her plate, his face shining with health and happiness.

Always she woke, cold and hungry, turning to him instantly to check he still breathed, her heart clambering into her mouth. Feeling his soft breath on her hand, she would drop onto his chest, which was becoming harder and more boney day by day and stared at the ceiling, her tears all spent, listening to his heartbeat counting the seconds of their exile. As long as that beat continued, she could carry on, find a way. So long as that beat continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The days began to blend together, and she found it difficult to tell what was night and what was day. She went to collect water, and sometimes would realise the moon was in the sky. The only constant was changing the bandages and trying to get Klaus to eat something. The last remaining potatoes she keep in a pot and mashed one up to feed to him when she could coax him to sit up and eat. Now and then she would take a bite herself, but it only sparked her hunger. She drank a lot of warm water, she drank it to fill her empty stomach and when she lay down, it moved like a wave inside her, making her feel dizzy. He hand sought out his, and she held on, that contact once again anchoring her.

There was no looking glass in the cabin, and she was glad. She could see her arms and legs, and their new slenderness, and feel the way her bones poked up at her shoulders and hips, and whatever beauty she had had once, she was sure it was now gone. Her hair, once so beautiful and lustrous, seemed thin now, fragile, and she tried to keep it back to prevent it from breaking. She tried to keep her hands busy, so she didn't notice their shaking as much, she tried to sleep, so she didn't have to think.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was one potato left in the pot, and none left in the ground, she had been back and forward over it, time and time again. She was looking at it, her stomach a cavern. Wondering how she could get Klaus to eat it. Wondering if she should have one bite, or if that would be her ruin. She had completely lost count of their time there, nights and days were unimportant. She counted time by potatoes. One potato left. She stared at it.

A sound came from the door. It sounded like a knock. Caroline stayed focused on the potato. It must be a tree branch.

Again the knock came and she slowly turned toward the door. It was swinging open slowly. Caroline looked up, feeling as though all her motions were under water. Sunlight filled the room, real sunlight, for the first time in over a week, she could see the sun, the rain had stopped. It burned her eyes and she turned her face away.

"Caroline" she heard a concerned voice say, a man's voice, so like Klaus's.

"Klaus?" she mumbled as she felt strong arms go around her.

"No, it's Elijah, and Kol, and Miss Bennet. We have come for you... we are here. You are safe now."

"Klaus" she said again, her hand waving in his direction.

"We have him, we will take care of him, we will take care of both of you, we are taking you home" Elijah's voice was so warm, she felt the last of the fight leave her body as she gave into the overwhelming tiredness.

* * *

**What did you think? What's next for them? I hope it is not too OOC - it's a life and death situation, and I figure that usually pushes people to confront their emotions, and say everything they are feeling... **

**Next up - acknowledgement of their conversation...plus a possible rating change)))**

**Please review and let me know xx**


	25. XXIV

**Wow! You guys, I'm really touched over the response to the last chapter, and to this whole story in general. This is only my second attempt to write anything, so I just want to thank you so much for the support, it means so much.**

**SPOILERS - To be honest, I had a hard time writing this, after watching the show on Friday... a little hard to be writing a happy bit, when in the show... it's all going a bit downhill((( So, sorry, that kind of put me off, but I'm trying to get my groove back, as these characters have now developed in their own right (hopefully!) and so I'll try not to let them be affected by stuff on the show (as sad and depressing as it is).**

**Enjoy and review pretty please! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Caroline next awoke, she surged upright in bed, already turning to the side to check on Klaus's pulse and breath. Her hands met cool, empty sheets and she cried out. Her eyes dazed and wild, she struggled to take in the new surroundings, a plush bed, sitting in a light and airy chamber. A plush empty bed... except herself. Panic shot through her, and she pushed the covers back and stood, feeling the thick, soft carpet under the soles of her feet, it was disorientating. She looked harder at the room, she was certain she had never seen it before. She suddenly felt faint, and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Her whole body felt limp, and wrung out. She noticed a window, and pulling herself out of her daze, she limped toward it, holding on to the wall as she went.

The street below was a mix of grey pavement, white marble houses and wrought iron fencing. There were trees lining the pavement of each side of the street, and a couple of carriage moved sedately along the way. London. She was back in London, in an unknown house, with no idea where her husband was. Wincing that the light she pulled the curtains shut and swayed against them, trying to calm her pounding heart. Elijah, and Kol and Bonnie.. they had come for them. She had thought them fever dreams of a dying woman. She remembered nothing of the carriage ride back to London, or even how they had gotten from the cabin onto a more stable road.

Klaus. His name a whisper of worry behind every heartbeat. Where was he? Was he recovering? Had he eaten? Was someone taking care of him? The questions bombarded her and she groaned covering her face with her hands. What if he had not been able to be saved? What if she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye? The thoughts drove her to a warm looking dressing gown, lying by the bed. She carefully put it on, the heavy fabric settling on her diminished frame like a weight, and slipped her feet into slippers. She started toward the door, and then stopped in shock, as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. A stranger stared back. One with eyes too big for a gaunt face, cheek bones a mantle over deep hollows. Her neck poked up from her dressing gown like a stick, and she wondered how it could support her skull, the shape of which had become uncomfortably obvious.

She turned away from the mirror and left the room, coming into a wide and gracious hallway, decorated in light tones, full of plants and art. She thought how it reminded her of Westmere, and she realised how much she missed that secluded place, how much it had come to feel like home. She stayed close to the hall, walking along, she found herself at the end of a corridor, and started in the direction of more doors. The house was quiet, a heavy, expectant sort of quiet, only interrupted by the calm ticking of an enormous clock half way along the hall. She came to another door, and gently, turned the handle, peaking in. It was a lady's dressing room, complete with a bathtub. She brought her head out, and closed the door, and kept on going. Suddenly, she heard voices downstairs, they seemed to come from directly below her, and she froze, straining to hear.

"He sustained a serious injury. It is a miracle they survived as long as they did. Over ten days, it is an impressive feat. That young woman must have worked herself to the bone to see them through it."

"Will they recover?"

"Lady Mikaelson should make a full recovery, she is suffering from lack of food, and prolonged strain. She needs rest, for her mind and her body. However, she is very frail at present, if she were to catch an illness... I could not guarantee her health."

"And Lord Niklaus?" the voices moved away, and Caroline recognised Elijah's soft timbre. She moved to the railing at the top of the stairs in an effort to hear.

"His recovery is less certain. He has been fighting infection, that much is clear, though it has not made itself manifest in the body, which is good. He is very weak, the conditions and lack of food hardly aiding his body in the fight. He seems to be hanging on through sheer will, and there is a lot to be said for that-" the doctor hesitated, and Caroline dug her finger's into the bannister, listening intently.

"Well, I thank you doctor. We shall have our staff and our resident physician heed your instructions."

"Ah, the highly opinionated Miss Bennet." the doctor said with distaste which Elijah seemed to ignore, leading the man out the door, and Caroline shrank back, scared to be seen. Nothing would stop her from reaching her destination now. She turned back to the hall way, gripping the wall, started forward again. Checking rooms as she went, she finally came to the one furthest away, and leant against the doorway for a moment, gathering her strength. Her hand went to the door handle, and she pressed down, her heart beating in her ears suddenly, nerves making her fingers shake.

The room was dark, with the curtains drawn tightly closed. The room was warm, and she took a minute to let her eyes adjust, eventually distinguishing the bed in the centre of the room. Tiptoeing over to it, she hesitated as she got near, seeing his dark outline. She heard a ragged breath. He was lying so still. Hovering over him, she lapsed into her routine. She held her fingers just under his nose, feeling the breath on her fingers, like a gift. Next, stepping closer, she put her hand on his chest, just above his heart. It's beat was strong, certain and pulsed under her hand, making her smile. He was alive, and well, and quite asleep. She stood up, and started back toward the door. He shouldn't be disturbed, she reasoned, as she left the room, and made back toward her own. She was just being considerate, she told herself, climbing into bed again, feelings wearier than ever. It had nothing to do with how nervous she was to confront all the things they had talked of, in the dark, howling nights, when it felt as though the whole world had become an ocean of rain, and they were the very last people afloat. It had nothing to do with her wretched thinness and frailty, her loss of womanly attributes. It had nothing to do with her fear of looking in his eyes, and confronting how much this man had really come to mean to her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline?" she heard a soft voice beside her, and felt a hand on her hair. She forced her eyes a little open, the sunlight stinging. Finally, the white light faded away and she saw Elena, sitting on the edge of her seat, a book falling from her hands. Her warm smile so full of happiness, that Caroline felt as though a sunbeam was shining directly on her.

"Elena -" she said, and started coughing, her throat dry. Suddenly, a glass was pressed to her mouth and she turned her head to see Katherine standing over her, her face a mixture relief and joyful tears. She lifted her head and drank the cool water, it slid down her throat like a balm. She sighed as she settled back. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she looked around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was decorated in a pale yellow, duck egg blue and ivory motif, and it was calming.

"Where is this?"

"Your home... well, yours and Klaus's... in London, it's his townhouse." Elena explained.

"And it's _extremely _pleasing, as mother would say" Katherine said, imitating her mother's voice, making the other girls smile.

"How is Klaus?" Caroline suddenly asked, sitting upright.

"Caroline! Do not be alarmed, he is well. The doctor has been here everyday. He is well taken care of"

"How long has passed? I find it difficult to keep track of days just now."

"Elijah found you more than two days ago" Katherine said, looking out the window, studying the street outside.

"Is he recovering?" she asked anxiously, after a pause, and saw Katherine and Elena exchange a look.

"He would recover faster if he followed the doctor's advice." Bonnie's voice came from the door as she entered the room, sweeping to Caroline's side, and embracing her.

"Bonnie... how did you know?" Caroline asked, leaning back and studying her friend's face.

"I never really know... not absolutely, but, I saw pain in your leaves, and I could only do what I could think of to help" she muttered. Caroline gripped her hand.

"You saved us" she said, squeezing her hand. "How did you know where to find us?"

"I didn't. It was Elijah who realised that you should have reached London. Even allowing for a delay in leaving, he realised it had been too long. Knowing the storm would make the country roads dangerous, we began to search for you. I am only sorry it took so long" Caroline shook her head in amazement. Leaning back against the pillows she mused on how close they had come, to never being found, of dying together on that narrow bed, in that lonely cabin.

"What now?" she asked with a laugh, as tears started falling again, she felt overcome.

"Now, you have to regain your strength. You should avoid a mirror in the meantime." Katherine said with characteristic bluntness and Caroline laughed through her tears. Elena threw a pillow at her sister.

"I have missed you all so much... my family. I thought I was so close to losing everything I care about"she said with a smile, and Elena took in the faraway look in her eyes.

"And Klaus?" she prompted, and was amazed to see her friend dip her head, and her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I love him." she said simply, her words stunning everyone in the room into silence.

"Huh, mother was right, there really is someone for everyone... maybe I will end up loved after all" Katherine said and laughed as several more pillows sailed in her direction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus pushed his eyes open a touch, seeing a high ornate ceiling above him, and a cool dry room. He tried to move, and felt pain lance his side. He felt better however, cooler, less muddled. The delirium had lifted and he could think straight again. His dreams and memories were muddled. Caroline in the water, he raced to save her, and she floated away. Was it a memory or a dream? He could not distinguish. They slipped through his fingers like sand as he tightened his fist around them, trying to grasp them. Caroline in breeches, with soot on her face. Caroline closing her eyes over a bite of potato, making it last as long as his meal of three did. Her body pressed against his, counting his heartbeats. Her tearstained eyes demanding that he not leave her. He felt as though he had battled hell in those days, closing his eyes to a constant war not to slip away, not to leave her alone. Her words his only tether. She needed him. She wanted him alive. There was a sound to his right and he turned is head, too quickly, feeling dizziness descend on him for a moment.

"Ah, Lord Mikaelson, you are awake. I was just informing your brother of your progress. You are very lucky indeed."

"Caroline?" he croaked, his throat as dry as desert.

"Now, your wife is fine, she too is recovering."

"See her -" he rasped out, trying to make himself understood.

"You will see her soon enough. For now you need to rest. I am just going to give you something to help" the doctor said, in an authoritative voice. Klaus shook his head, trying to resist. He wanted to see Caroline, he didn't want to sleep anymore, he had to see with his own eyes that she was unharmed. But the doctor was not to be put off, and soon Klaus felt the heavy tug of drug induced sleep over take him. He fell back into his dreams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine hummed as she arranged flowers in the drawing room. The morning was bright, her best friend was alive and safe, better still, happy and her family was together. The day was full of promise, and only one regret remained, and he had just entered the room. Greeting his sister, Elijah cast his eyes in her direction and then surprised her by coming over to speak with her. They had barely exchanged words in weeks, and Katherine had practically given up hope of his forgiveness. It seemed Elijah was a man, whose good opinion, once lost, was lost forever.

"Miss Pierce" he said, friendly enough.

"Lord Mikaelson, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What pleasure may that be?"

"Why, your deigning to speak to me, of course" she said a little tersely, her inner voice shouting at her to bite her tongue and be civil.

"I see your manners have not improved any" he remarked lightly, looking over her flowers.

"If I displease you so, then why initiate conversation?" she snapped, her guard up.

"Because, I find myself... missing your company as of late." he said honestly, and she turned her surprised eyes to his. She frowned a little, looking away. She felt vulnerable around Elijah and she was afraid of being rejected by him again, pushed away violently, afraid of disappointing him again. He had certain expectations of a woman, and she would never meet them.

"Are you not leaving for Europe shortly?" she asked, making sure to stay away from his probing eyes.

"I am. Tomorrow in fact, now that my brother and Caroline are recovering and out of harm's way."

"I see. Well, I wish you a pleasant trip." she said, forcing her voice to sound carefree. He studied her, his head to the side a little, his face inscrutable.

"I thought... I had hoped – that perhaps, I might write to you, if you wished. Indeed, if we could be friends again, for the sake of our families." he said softly, and she glanced at him, from the corner of her eye. Her heart constricted painfully at his words. For the sake of their families, to ease social interaction. Ever the polite and dutiful brother-in-law.

"I suppose I shall be awfully busy with the season. My mother is determined to end up with two married daughters by it's end." she said with a bitter laugh. Elijah's face closed at her words, and he nodded.

"Of course. If you will excuse me, I must prepare for my departure." he said, bowing stiffly, left the room. Katherine watched him go, and bit her tongue hard to stop tears forming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus was sweating, the effort of moving making his muscles tremble. He was thin, his muscles practically wasted, and it was driving him mad. He needed to be back on his feet, needed to go and find Caroline. She had not been to see him, and his heart shrank to consider what that might mean, though, in the deep of the night, sometimes he woke from his endless dreams of her, and could smell her in the room, her sweet scent around him. Had those revealing words been in the heat of desperation, a desperation born out of jeopardy. Did she really mean it when she had told him she loved him, that she needed him? He needed to know, needed to find out. But his damn body was not responding fast enough, and he cursed each day he felt weak after walking about his room.

Kol was keeping him updated on Caroline's progress, that she was growing stronger each day, and soon the doctor would be willing to let her leave her bedchamber. Klaus was glad to hear that Miss Bennet was taking special care of her, as by now he trusted the gifted girl far more than his own physician. Would she come and visit him? He felt the doubt and uncertainty flow through him, and longed to stride down the hall, fling open her door and taker her in his arms. Show her he had lived up to her demands. Instead, he waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have a visitor" Bonnie said, hovering in the doorway. Caroline sat up straighter, feeling her heartbeat pick up, she pulled her dressing robe over her more tightly, and smiled nervously, admitting the figure.

"There is my favourite sister!" Kol's happy voice came as he came into the room, beaming at her.

"Kol!" she exclaimed happily, holding her hands out to him, he came to her side, taking both her fragile hands in his.

"Caroline, I must say, you are already looking better" he said optimistically.

"Really, you needn't flatter me, I am well aware of how unpleasant I am to look at!" she teased, and fell quiet when Kol's gaze turned serious, and he tipped his head to the side.

"I know of one who would give anything to look at you in any case, and he certainly would not find you unpleasant." he murmured softly. Caroline looked away, her voice softening.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Why do you not tell me? You visit him each night do you not?" Caroline looked at him in surprise.

"How-"

"I have my ways..."

"Does he know?" she asked simply, her heart pounding as she waited for his answer. Kol regarded her a little, then shook his head, seeing the relief on her face.

"No... but I think it may be time to tell him... he is waiting for you Caroline. He is here because of you... do not make him question it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah was in the kitchen, directing the cook and helping Bonnie decipher the doctor's instructions, and supplement as Bonnie saw fit, for meals for Caroline and her brother. She found Miss Bennet pleasant company, she did not demand anything from her, did not take, only observed and participated when she wanted to. Rebekah was seldom treated as an equal, and she found it refreshing.

"I will return tomorrow and we shall check on the state of things then." Rebekah informed the cook, turning to take her leave of Bonnie. Bonnie was sitting in the window, her customary place. She had moved into Klaus's townhouse to take care of them, and seemed very comfortable there. As Rebekah bid goodbye, Bonnie glanced up, and smiled at her.

"Here" she said, passing a violet she was playing with to Rebekah.

"Thank you" Rebekah said, passing the silky flower through her fingers.

"What is it for?"

"For good luck, for finding love..." Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, with my father's dinner tonight, I suppose I shall need it dearly" Rebekah muttered, surprised as Bonnie stood beside her a moment, and tucked it behind her ear, smoothing the hair back as she did.

"There, now it shall bring you luck" she said with a smile, and sank back down, already her attention lost on her medicines.

Rebekah left the warm room and started back to the drawing room where she had left her possessions and Katherine a while ago. As she neared, a ring on the doorbell stopped her in the hall. She saw a doorman rushing to answer and then the door was opening. Elena came through it, already smiling at Rebekah warmly, stripping her gloves off.

"Elena, welcome. Caroline is sleeping, but should wake soon." Rebekah said, suddenly distracted by the figure of Stefan appearing behind Elena.

"Lady Mikaelson" he greeted her, bowing and Rebekah smiled at his impeccable manners.

"I am sorry if we are intruding in a difficult time." Stefan was saying.

"Of course not, it does you credit, to worry after a friend." she was saying when once again she noticed the doorway was not yet empty. Her heart leapt to her mouth as she saw Damon's broad shoulders, dressed soberly in dark colours, emphasising the piercing paleness of his eyes and dark hair. He bowed to her, and then approached. She had not seen him in weeks, not since the wedding, when they had hardly had any time to talk. Arriving before her, he gently picked her hand up and pressed his lips to the back.

"Lady Mikaelson, it has been too long" he murmured, raising his eyes to hers. She was aware of Katherine calling Elena and Stefan into the drawing room, leaving them alone in the hall.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found mind her mind empty of words. She had been enduring an endless parade of men her father had approved off for her, and she had agreed to consider them, after all. But now, standing before Damon Salvatore, she realised how she had missed him, and how she dreamed of their wild adventure to Gretna Green.

"Mr Salvatore" she finally said, pulling her hand away from him, as he held it a little too long.

"We are very formal today, are we not!" he teased, taking her arm in his and starting toward the drawing room.

"Considering we are now family, we shall have to become more... familiar" he said, casting a sideways glance at her which made her cheeks heat up.

"I suppose we are family, a slight bond only however" she mused thinking of their link.

"Would you prefer a more direct one?" he asked suddenly, turning to face her outside the drawing room, and she could hear the others voices' inside chatting happily.

"Well, a girl can only dream" she said disparagingly, seeing Damon's eyes crinkle with amusement, and something else. He had not called on her, or written to her in weeks, it was fairly obvious he did not think of her as anything more than an acquaintance, but she enjoyed the candid and frank relationship they had developed, and especially enjoyed teasing him over his reputation.

He studied her silently, his eyes frankly moving over her face, and he looked about to speak, but with held it, seeming to change his mind.

"How does your reconciliation with your father go?"

"He shall forgive me when I make the amends he is waiting for" she said, with a slightly bitter smile. He continued to look at her for a moment. Then slowly reached out toward her face. She froze, suddenly trembling in his arms. His hand brushed her cheek, and she almost closed her eyes and leaned against it, but before she knew it, his hand was before her face, holding the violet.

"You, my lady, have no need of adornment. You put this poor flower to shame, and it is to be pitied. It shall not survive long, now, it will only diminish, it's life force spent."

"One may sympathise" Rebekah said, caught in his words. She realised how close his hand was, and suddenly felt foolish.

"I- I must return home. I have an engagement tonight." she said, turning away from him and brushing past to enter the drawing room, and say her goodbyes to the company there. Damon stood still in the hall, staring at the flower for a few moment, it's delicate beauty so fragile in his hands, lost in though, before turning and following her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night, Caroline bathed for the first time in too long, after practically begging Bonnie to allow her. They had thought her too weak before, but now she was allowed and it was the most exquisite thing she had ever felt. The hot water enveloped her body, warming her through, chasing away the memories of the icy river and having to huddle against Klaus's burning, feverish body for warmth. Though, she mused as she lay her head back against the head rest of the copper tub, there were worst places to find warmth. She used a lavender scented soap and scrubbed at her skin until it was pink and tingling, it felt wonderful. After a while, she rose and returned to her room.

The place was quiet, as everyone left for their own homes in the evening, save the servants. They were quite alone. It had been days, and she had seen him every night, checking on him, sometimes more than once, but always when he was asleep. But, he was awake now, and coherent, and she could not stay away any longer. She missed him, madly, if truth be told. A bond had been forged in those days of terror and hunger, and it was not easily pushed aside. She had looked to him, in the dark, and he had inspired her to keep trying, to refuse to give up. They had kept each other alive, and that bond, so basic, would not now be broken. She did not know what to say to him, how to act with him, after everything they had shared. They had brushed death together, faced down the spectre side by side, with only each other to turn to. To say it changed their relationship seemed too weak a statement. She had been so close to him, no secrets, no physical boundaries, for a while she had known his body better than her own. Now, where they stood, was yet to be determined.

Her room was warm and bright, the curtains drawn on the windows and the bed, the fire banked and yet it was missing something vital. Something she could no longer deny. She sat at the mirror and combed out her hair. It fell in waves and tumbled across her shoulders and down her back. She looked at her reflection, and felt a strange feeling of calmness. Standing, she slipped off her towelling robe, and reached for a sheer, lace edged nightgown, wrapping an equally thin silk dressing gown around her shoulders. Tying the sash, she looked in the mirror, trying to cover as much exposed skin, stretched over protruding bones as possible. The last time she had seen him, she had been in his clothes, covered in mud and blood, she longed to be beautiful for him again. She was nervous, so very nervous, and she stalled. She absently tidied her brushes in front of the mirror.

"Surely the prospect of seeing me, is not so bad..." his warm voice sent heat rushing through her, into her ears and her heart contracted painfully. She turned to the bed, seeing the curtain had now been drawn back, and he was watching her.

He was sitting, propped up against the pillows, a loose white shirt, unlaced around his chest, his arms at his sides, one side, bulky with bandages. She allowed her eyes to float up to his face.

They looked at each other, as though from a great distance, travelling ever closer, their connected gazes pulling them together. He was thin, and still pale, but his smile consumed his face, his stubbled jaw as strong as ever, his blue eyes as longing as she'd ever seen them.

He was reclining back, resting his side, and as their eyes met, he pulled himself slightly forward. She was still exquisite, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was painfully thin, her cheekbones slashes across her pale skin, her eyes glowing huge in her gaunt face. She clasped her trembling hands over her stomach, and he saw a tear drip down her cheek. Her chest started to heave and before he knew it, more and more tears were falling, her face twisting in sadness, marked with relief, and other qualities he could not discern. Yet, her eyes never left his. They burned and bored into him, and he was pinned down by that look. Suddenly she was moving, and he barely had time to brace himself before she threw herself into his arms. He lifted his arms and pulled her fast against him. She trembled and shook in his embrace, and he felt a lump in his throat that was hard to overcome. She cried in his arms, and felt her last vestiges of reluctance fade. There was no pretending to be had with this man, not anymore. He knew her too well, and she was not strong enough to hide her emotions anymore. She felt his hands on her hair, stroking it gently, as she abandoned herself in his arms. The horror of their experience and the absolute reality of what might have happened pressed down on her. Now he was sitting here, alive, holding her.

It felt like coming home.

She did not know how long passed, in that embrace, lost in their shared celebration of life. Pulling away finally, she looked up into his face, so close to hers.

"Caroline." he murmured, his lips quirking into a smile, one that turned into a look of amazement as she reached for his cheek with her hand. She ran her palm over his stubbled cheek, tracing the hollows of his face.

"Are you well?" he asked, a little breathlessly, she nodded, her eyes intent on her hands movements.

"I- I am so sorry I couldn't take care of you" he muttered, his own hands falling to her shoulders, feeling her thinness through her gown.

"You did. You are the reason I am still here." she argued softly, and he turned his confused eyes to hers.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you promised not to leave me, I could hardly fail to make the same promise... could I?" she asked so innocently, he could not stop himself from pulling her close to him again, and capturing her lips in his. She went rigid in his arms for a moment, before melting into his embrace, and to his utter amazement, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Their kiss was not soft. It was not gentle. It was hot, and hard, and proof of life. They kissed until they were breathless, her hands pulling him closer, his hands in her hair, capturing her jaw and taking her deeper and deeper. Until he could feel her heart pounding against his chest, her breath harsh and her body on fire. He felt these things because his own body was mirroring it.

Feeling lightheaded, Caroline broke away, leaning her head against his chest, breathing deeply, her head swimming. She felt his fingers on her back, clutching her thin gown, his chest falling rapidly. Slowly she sat up and he moved his eyes over her, drinking her in.

"Caroline" he said, raising his eyes to her face, taking in the hollows of her cheeks, and slenderness of her neck, feeling a stab of pain at the thought of her starving. She put her finger against his lips, stilling him.

"No, let us not talk of it. The people who fought and lied to each other, who hurt each other at every turn, they never left that cabin, they died one of those dark nights, and the rain bore them away. We are different. We are -" she struggled for the words

"a young wedded couple -" he offered.

"- in love" she finished.

"In love?" he asked, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips, as she nodded, her eyes dancing.

"In love." she confirmed, and sighed as he dropped his head to her neck and started to gently kiss the virgin skin there.

"Tell me..." he whispered, his stubble rasping against her, sensitively, and her hands fluttered to his shoulders and then made him groan as she shifted away from him.

"Where are you going?" he complained, as she wiggled over to the other side of the bed.

"Do you really think I can have forgotten the position of your wound? It is safer for me to be over here to sleep..."

"I was not planning on letting you sleep for a while" he growled and she laughed, her cheeks colouring by his hooded look.

"Do you think I played nursemaid for so long, to watch you hurt yourself before you are truly healed? I think not... there is time for... everything else" she said in a tone broking no nonsense.

He groaned, but submitted to her demands to lie back, and watched as she arranged the bedclothes over him, and blew out the candle. In the dark, he could feel her moving, and hear her soft breath. He stretched a hand out on the cool cover, and with surprise, found hers, already there, open, waiting for his. He threaded his fingers through hers, and squeezed, feeling complete, for perhaps the first time.

* * *

**So, I know... no rating change, but it just didn't happen here, it didn't feel like the right time... but fear not... I'm sure he will be up and about again soon, then... Caroline watch out!**

**Anyway, I thought it was time to check in with our other characters, as it's been pretty Klaroline centric lately, so I hope you still enjoyed it)) Please drop me a line and let me know... also, opinions on Friday's epi! **

**Am I alone in being depressed about it? It made me love Klaus more, but less hopeful that we will get to see any genuine reciprocation of feelings from Caroline... **

**xx**


	26. XXV

**Again, you guys give me so many feels with your reviews! Thank you so much for giving me opinions on the show too)) I don't know anyone else personally who watches it, so have no one to talk about it with! **

**Except my husband who I FORCE to watch it with me)) He is pretty succinct in his opinions however, so hardly much of a discussion there... "Yeah, I guess he loves her, and he just accepts that she is his weakness... whether she ever loves him back or not." end of discussion... (not for girls it isnt'!)**

**Points to Skildpaden8D for catching the Jane Austen reference... I think Elijah would have totally fit in one of her books)). **

**Anyway, sorry for the rambling, you may have noticed the RATING CHANGE! - but I do admit that I have never written anything of this nature before, so I will have to take it slow... Also, we are going to start to delve into their back stories a little more... I have done as much research as my free time allows, but if there is any glaringly obvious errors, I apologise. Also apologise for typos... no beta and no time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline slept well, for the first time in weeks. It was not the deep slumber of the starving, or the restless sleep of the scared, or the waking nightmare of checking on the man beside her every few minutes. It was the sleep of someone who feels safe, finally and she revelled in it.

Waking slowly, she registered the morning light filtering into her room first, and then the warm, hard arms around her. She smiled a little, pushing herself a little back against him, enjoying the comforting feel of him at her back, warm and getting well. Still, old habits die hard, and she still turned over gently, careful not to touch his wound, and stared at him. In the morning light, he was all golden stubble and tawny eyelashes. His eyes opened then, and she realised he was also awake, enjoying their closeness. His eyes, blue and clear, and she rejoiced seeing them, she had feared for him so, when he couldn't see, when the darkness had crowded in on him.

He trailed a hand down her arm, above the covers, slowly, and goosebumps chased his fingers. She felt locked in his gaze, stray shafts of sunlight, falling in patches over them. Neither spoke, but she felt as though her eyes held a constant stream of conversation with his. His hand continued it's lazy motions, moving up to her hair, running his fingers though it, and she smiled slightly, at the pleasurable sensation. His fingers then made it to her cheek, where they stroked her skin, his touch reverent. Suddenly, wishing to somehow express how she was feeling inside, she caught his fingers, and moved them to her mouth, where she placed a soft kiss on his hand. His smile curved irrepressibly, and he mirrored her gesture, pulling her hand to his mouth, though, he turned hers over, and pressed a light kiss into the palm. He glanced down at it. A slight frown marred his brow as he took in her fingers, still rough and burnt from her days at the cabin. Breaking fire wood, carrying buckets to and from the well, cooking over the fire, had all taken their toll on her fingers, and he now raised each one, and pressed a kiss to the tip, as though he could erase the marks. Capturing the whole thing, he moved closer, placing her small hand against his heart. She could feel it's beat, now so strong, like a lion's and gripped the laces of his shirt slightly, and tugged him forward. He came willingly, his expression a mixture of intensity and tenderness. He cradled her face between both his hands, marvelling over it's perfection. But, it was her look that struck him mute, stilled him to his core. She was looking at him, without fear, without hate or distrust. In her eyes, he felt, perhaps for the first time what it was to be needed, wanted... truly wanted, every part of him.

He lowered his mouth to hers, hearing her soft sigh as their lips met. The kiss was gentle, a light grazing to begin with, then he dipped his mouth, tasting her, savouring her, and she responded, lifting her head to press more firmly against him. He felt the incredible build up within him, of all the time he had wanted her, longed for her, dreamed of her. She gasped as he moved his mouth to her jaw and started kissing along it. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, she was powerless to do anything else, her body was a stranger to her now, the sensations so foreign. He reached her ear, and softly drew her lobe into his mouth, and she jerked at the sudden sting of pleasure. Smiling against her neck, he continued his journey downwards, his hands pulling her closer to him, easing the straps of her lacy gown from her shoulders. Her breath hitched, and he waited for her to push him away, leaning back a little he met her eyes, and stilled, waiting for her to guide him.

She swallowed, her lips pink from their kisses, watching him intently, seeing the questioning look. Her body was on fire, and she fought to keep her head. All she could think of was his hands on her body, and what would happen next, and how it could possibly feel. It scared her, as it thrilled her. Making a decision, she steeled herself and then dropped her shoulder deliberately, letting the strap of her gown slip further down her arm.

They both watched it's descent, and then his mouth was back on hers. She let herself relax under his sensuous movements, willing herself to relax, though every touch of his fingers literally made her jump. His fingers dragged the strap down, and she untangled her arm from the silky fabric. She felt the cool air against her skin, and looked up to see Klaus gently peeling the oyster coloured silk and lace away from her chest. His expression was one of wonder, and she smiled at it. He made her feel like a goddess, made flesh. He stared down, before lowering his face, pressing a kiss onto her breast, his hand coming to cup it, rolling his thumb over her nipple, then encapsulating it in his mouth. At the hot, wet sensation, Caroline cried out, jolting up in bed, her hands automatically going to his head, holding it against her, and he growled with satisfaction, smiling against her breast, his hands slipping around her back, pulling her to him as her head fell backwards, riding the waves of sensations rushing over her, as his tongue swirled.

"Caroline, the doctor has come for Klaus, but we cannot find -" Rebekah had already started opening the door. Caroline gasped, pushing Klaus's head from her, and diving under the covers. She felt horrified, and her face on fire as she burrowed into the bed clothes, feeling Klaus's rumble of laughter coming from next to her.

"Oh! Well, I suppose I may call the search off" Rebekah said, seeing her brother reclining against the pillows, a bemused look on his face, his hands behind his head.

"Rebekah, my dear, as always, perfect timing." he said, laughing again as he heard Caroline squeak with embarrassment.

"Well! How was I supposed to know... I thought Caroline had better taste than this" Rebekah said with a smirk, which grew at Klaus's scowl. Rebekah went to the window and flung open the curtains. Klaus turned his face away from the bright light, and rested his hand on the cover lightly.

"Caroline, dearest, I believe my sister is already aware of your presence. You may reveal yourself" he said, trying to keep the humour from his voice. She peeked above the covers, and he felt his heart swell more than he ever thought possible at the glimpse of her blue eyes, searching for Rebekah, her blonde hair tousled. Rebekah watched them from the corner of her eye, her happiness radiating off her. She fought down a smile, and turned to Klaus, her arms folded, treating him to her no nonsense look.

"The doctor has arrived" she said, and Klaus tore his attention from coaxing Caroline out of her hiding place and glanced at her.

"I shall join you presently" he said.

"He is waiting now" she insisted and Klaus shot her a look of annoyance.

"I shall come along in a moment. Have him wait in my room." Rebekah rolled her eyes and went to the door.

"Well, do not keep him waiting." she reminded him, stepping out into the corridor and shutting the door. Once she was safely out of sight, she let her smile appear, pressing her hands over her mouth and skipped off downstairs to tell Kol and Bonnie what she had witnessed.

"Caroline" Klaus said in a low tone, caressing her name. Caroline threw the cover back, desperate for air, after hearing Rebekah leave. She sat up and her gown fell open again, taking Klaus's attention with it immediately. He smirked and leaned forward toward her, but she was too fast for him. Scooting off the bed, she stood, and pulled the sleeve back up, flipping her hair back, she slipped her silk dressing gown around her shoulders and belted it tightly. Klaus watched with a pout.

"The doctor" was all she said as she came around to his side of the bed, and pulled the covers back off him, taking him under the arm to help him stand. He let out a long sigh of frustration and let her help him upright. Once he was standing before her, he passed both arms around her and pulled her in for a long and lingering kiss.

"I feel like I have been waiting my whole life for you" he murmured.

"In that case, a little while longer will not make a difference" she said innocently, with only a slightly wicked glint to her eye that told him that she had an idea of the effect she was having on him.

"I _would_ wait forever for you... if you wanted" he said softly.

"I know." she said with a smile and then lowered her gaze a little, before looking back at him through her lashes.

"But, you do not have to... I am yours." she said simply, and he felt a tightening in chest like never before, it was truly difficult to breath. He pulled her to him, holding her hard against him, ignoring the pain in his side, her head fitting perfectly under his chin, his hands spanned her back, and he felt her arms go around his back.

"If I did not make it out of the woods, if I died there, if I never woke, please... never tell me... and allow me to live in this dream forever." he said roughly.

She smiled and pulled back from him.

"Try and keep that in mind when the doctor is examining you, it might not be so agreeable." she said teasingly, patting his shoulder, and turning him to the door. As she reached for the door handle, he stayed her hand and she turned back, looking at him in surprise. His eyes were serious, and intent on her face, and once again she felt their unspoken communication, their eyes speaking volumes to each other. His eyes held a hope, a need... a longing so deep it was dizzying.

"Tonight." she whispered, with a small smile, secret and intimate on her lips. Klaus marvelled at it, as he let her tug him toward the door, supporting him.

He stopped on the threshold.

"I shall proceed from here." he said.

"I can help you!" she said, going to place her arm under his again.

"No! You are also recovering, and not suitably dressed to be wandering the halls." his eyes swept over her gown and exposed skin, and he turned and cleared his throat to prevent himself from staring.

"I hardly need be embarrassed in front of a doctor, or your brothers." at the last, Klaus lowered his eyebrows in a scowl and she laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Did you not just say you were mine?" he asked petulantly, wondering if Caroline would ever concede an inch to him, or always make him feel like he only had control occasionally, when she let him.

"Fine, I am merely humouring an injured man. But do not think for one moment, that I am giving any of my freedom or choices to you permanently" she warned and he smiled at her, shaking his head a little.

"I would never wish for that, my love. Your stubbornness and obstinacy are some of your most endearing qualities" he teased, and Caroline smiled sweetly back at him.

"What a shame I cannot say the same for you." she said, pushing him a little out of the door, so she could close it, leaving him with a last glimpse of her impish expression and a strangely pattering heartbeat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Miss Pierce,_

_I confess I have started this letter many times, however, what to say and the words to say it, have eluded me. Now, the hour grows near that procrastination is futile, if the words are to be said at all. And I believe they must be. In fact, I need them to be said, for the sake of my sanity. _

_From the first moment of our acquaintance, you have captivated me, enthralled me, and bewitched me well and truly. I am afraid that has prevented me from acting in the gentlemanly way I should have toward you. I speak of the kiss at the river, and also my barbaric reaction to your part in my brother's ill thought out plan involving Caroline. _

_My feelings for you made it difficult for me not to act so, and I apologise for it. I should not have taken my disappointment out on you._

_I am aware that you now feel uncomfortable around me, and I truly do feel sorry for that, as I would have you enjoy times when our families will come together. I write to assure you that I shall never make you feel like that again, and that I regret my actions. _

_I hope, someday in the future, we shall be able to spend time together again, and I can make amends. I wish you luck in the coming season, and hope you fulfil your mother's expectations, to your own satisfaction also. _

_I hope you shall save me a dance when I return from Europe, whenever that may be. _

_Your brother and friend,_

_Elijah._

Katherine stared at the letter, the words almost memorised at this point. He was gone, Rebekah had confirmed his departure that morning, leaving only this in his wake. What did it mean? She agonised over it. He had feelings for her, he was apologising, when it was she who should. He was so frustrating, she had countless questions to ask, and now he was gone, to return at some unknown point in the future. She carefully folded the paper, and slipping into her bodice, feeling his words warm there. He thought about her, enough to write her... she was not so forgotten. For the rest of the day, the slight crinkle of paper made her smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline spent the day with the Pierces finally well enough to leave the house and visit their townhouse. She cooed over Jenna's tiny babe, it's precious weight in her arms, it's soft skin and smell tugging her heart strings. For a moment, she found herself wishing Klaus was with her, and then she almost laughed out loud at the thought of him holding the little one, his face alarmed and unsure, suspicious over ever gurgle and hiccup the baby made, not trusting himself for a moment. Stefan and Damon were there with Elena, and Caroline talked with her friends, enjoying every moment. Elena and Stefan were the picture of happiness, and from the look on Elena's face and her inability to leave Jenna's side for long, Caroline thought maybe this baby was only the first for the Pierces. The thought warmed her heart, Elena and Stefan would make kind, compassionate parents. Damon looked a little forlorn, sitting in the corner, watching them. She sat beside him and smiled, seeing his eyes far off.

"You are awfully melancholy today..." she prompted. He blew out his breath and turned his grey gaze on her.  
"My jokes are all spent, sadly. And I cannot seem to see anything to laugh about anymore." he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I have not seen you at our house often... we have missed your company." she said lightly, watching as his fingers tightened into a fist. He looked about to talk and then looked away.

"I have been no company lately, I confess..." he trailed off, and then turned to her, as though suddenly remembering something.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am much recovered, thank you."

"And your husband? Lord Niklaus? I believe he has been well taken care off... by his family."

"Yes, they dote on each other. Kol and Elijah too, before he left, have been to keep him company everyday."

"And Lady Rebekah? Does she visit often?" there was something in the studied casualness of his tone that made Caroline glance at his face, which was also carefully blank.

"Everyday..." she said, and Damon nodded, crossing his arms and falling silent, lost in his thoughts. Caroline watched his profile, and then reached for tea, giving him time.

"You are friends with her, are you not?" he asked suddenly and Caroline nodded.

"Has she spoken to you of her father?"

"Not recently. Though I know know him to be very disagreeable and tremendously unlikable." Caroline muttered.

"Yes, he does seem to be. Even to his children..." Damon said, frowning.

"Especially to his children!" Caroline emphasised, thinking of Mikael's face when revealing to her the Liverpool plot.

"He has not yet been to see Klaus" she confided, and Damon raised his eyebrows at the news.

"He claims he is too occupied with business, and something to do with Rebekah, though she refuses to reveal what it is" Caroline continued, suddenly aware she held Damon's attention like never before.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked suddenly, yet saw a guard fly up over his expression.

"No, sadly not." he muttered, abruptly standing, and Caroline leaned away alarmed, catching her teacup.

"Forgive me, I must go" he muttered, and quickly took leave of everyone, exiting the room so quickly, Caroline wondered what she had said. She caught Stefan staring after his brother with concern, and Elena lowered her hand to his to comfort him, they shared a look, a look so close, and so full of shared secrets, in an instant, she missed her husband, and the real relationship they had started to build. To know his thoughts, with only a look, to feel his emotions as though they were hers... it was her fear, yet also her desire, if only she was brave enough to accept it.

* * *

Stefan and Elena escorted Caroline back to Klaus's townhouse. It was close, with all the fashionable streets of London set within the same area. Klaus's was in the heart of one of the oldest and grandest, and she wondered if his father had lived, if he would have visited him there, gotten to know him, maybe have benefitted from having a father figure who was not as cruel and sadistic as Mikael. They travelled by carriage as the weather was very cold, and before Caroline had realised it, the short Autumn had quickly turned into Winter. It was colder than she had ever experienced before, and she was still too thin and much to frail to wander about the streets. She alighted at the house, bidding Elena goodbye, she grasped Stefan's arm as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you. It has been so wonderful to leave the house today, and I have missed you all so much." she said, her breath puffing in the air in front of her.

"If it makes you happy, consider my brother and I more so." he said, helping her carefully up the steps.

"While I do not doubt that, I do worry Damon seems less than happy lately." she said, looking up to Stefan's face as they climbed. He was quiet and they arrived before the door, a footman already opening it for her.

"I believe that dreaded malady which my dear brother has managed to avoid for so long has finally struck him... he is heartsick." Stefan said with a wry smile. Caroline studied his expression, seeing his hesitance, and worry for his brother, lying under his lighthearted facade.

"Caroline! You are home, good, it is far too cold for you to be out, and if Niklaus calls me upstairs to inform me of it one more time..." Rebekah complained coming to the door, holding Caroline's Kashmir shawl in her hands.

Stefan looked to Rebekah for a moment.

"Lady Mikaelson." he said, bowing formally.

"I asked you to call me Rebekah" she persisted as he nodded respectfully. He looked back to Caroline.

"I must take Elena home. Goodnight Caroline. Thank you for today, and for your concern for Damon. He would be touched to know it."

"But we will not tell him"

"No, we will not tell him" Stefan confirmed with a smile and bowed to both women and left, going down the stairs and into the waiting carriage.

"Come inside!" Rebekah said, pulling Caroline in and wrapping the shawl around her shoulders. It was already starting to get dark, despite it only being late afternoon and Caroline felt her weariness of her first full day up and about settling on her.

They went to the drawing room, and Rebekah rang for tea. They talked of Jenna's child, replacing Caroline's trousseau and the Winter activities in London.

"It is the biggest ball of the Winter months. It will also be you first debut as a married couple in society, and finally a chance for all the Ton to see the truth behind the scandal Klaus caused."

"I thought we avoided scandal by marrying." Caroline said.

"Caroline, society loves to gossip, and there are few they love to talk of more than those who care nothing for their actions or consequences... and Nik is that man. You should never hear some of the stories that have been spread about him throughout the years." Rebekah said with a shudder. Caroline dipped her head self-consciously.

"I might have already heard some..." she admitted and then continued under Rebekah's look.

"Are any true?" she asked.

"That depends entirely on what you have heard. Though, you do know my brother, I am sure you may guess which ones hold a grain of truth."

"I have heard... tales of illegitimate children...: Caroline said, trailing off, and Rebekah's face softened as she looked at her friend.

"If he has any, he does not know it. It is his greatest fear, or one of them anyway. To father a child, and forget them, to condemn them to the life he has led... to grow up without a father... it is the most groundless of accusations you may make of him." Rebekah said, and Caroline felt relieved.

"He told me once he had killed a man... more than one..." she said, looking to Rebekah, her insecurity and worry present in her eyes. Rebekah thought how brave Caroline was, to know so little about a man like her brother, and have already decided to love him.

"You know little about my brother's past it seems, though it is hardly surprising, knowing his tendency to keep his guard up."

"Please tell me... I wish to understand him better" she said, Rebekah considered it.

"I do not wish to share more than he would want me to, but I suppose facts are facts. He purchased his own commission to the navy when he was 16 years old. Our mother had already been dead 6 years, and my brother's relationship with Mikael was only getting worse. Klaus longed to be away from him, to make his own life. He knew his own father was dead, but that he wouldn't inherit his estates or fortune until his 20th year. Mikael was intent on making everyday until then a living hell for him, and so, he left. He told no one, but left us each a letter, Elijah, Kol and I."

"Where did he go?"

"Egypt, to begin with, he once mentioned the Battle of the Nile, though he has never spoken in detail about it. He started at a basic rank, but soon progressed. I once saw a rather infamous captain saluting him, and of course, he counts Admiral Lord Nelson as a friend." Caroline looked at her with widened eyes, her mind reeling, trying to take in the new information, and fit it to the man she already knew.

"After Egypt? I do not know. Perhaps Ceylon, the Dutch East Indies, as he has mentioned places I would not have thought possible to know, unless you have witnessed them. He returned in 1805, after the battle of Trafalgar, claimed his inheritance and separated himself from Mikael as much as possible. But, you see, once he was back, he never really stopped, trying to gain his acceptance, win his approval... Mikael has always known how to manipulate him and that has never changed." Rebekah seemed to be speaking to herself, so focused was she on some past memories. Collecting herself, she suddenly turned back to Caroline.

"So you see, he must have killed men, I would be more doubtful if he claimed not to have."

"He made it sound as though it were through duelling" Caroline said, her mind whirling at all the information. Rebekah laughed.

"Caroline, there may be no man in London who has been more challenged by jilted lovers or jealous husbands, and there is certainly none that have cared less to protect the virtue and reputation of their lovers. Klaus would never duel for anyone... until you. I believe he might have killed Tyler Lockwood if he had threatened his claim to you..." Rebekah said seriously, seeing the perplexed look on Caroline's face. Caroline shivered, suddenly cold through the warm shawl.

"Why would I not hear of this before? Through the gossip and scandal of the Ton?"

"Because, dear sister, bad behaviour is so much more exciting than good" Rebekah said.

"He has been to war... he has seen places I can only dream of, it is... strange, to find out about a whole life someone lived before you."

"If I know my brother, I believe he would claim that he never truly lived... before you" Rebekah stated with quiet certainty and Caroline smiled at her. It was a bond they shared, to love such a complicated and troubled man.

Rebekah then steered the conversation back toward gowns for the upcoming festivities and Caroline joined in the talk wholeheartedly, relieved to move back to light topics, her mind overloaded by her revelations. The hour grew later, and Caroline started to feel tired as Rebekah spoke of leaving and they were both surprised when the footman entered to announce a visitor.

Standing, smoothing their dresses, Caroline waited patiently as the visitor, who she assumed must be for Rebekah or Klaus, entered.

"Lord Mikaelson." the footman announced, and Caroline felt a shoot of panic run through her, closely followed by loathing. It was as though talking of him had lured him.

"Father! You did not tell me you were coming to visit today!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Must I tell you my every plan, even before I have made them, daughter? And I am surprised to find you still here." Mikael said, and Rebekah looked down. Mikael entered the room with a swagger, and came to stand before Caroline, running his eyes over her critically.

"Lady Caroline." he said, picking her hand up and pressing his lips to the back. Caroline fought down a wave of revulsion and resisted the urge to snatch her hands back.

"My lord." she said, bobbing respectfully. Rebekah started to sit, and Caroline gratefully sank into a chair.

"I apologise for my absence, I have been quite occupied with business as of late."

"Of course."

"I am glad to see you well, and I hope you shall fully recover soon. I had worried about you, you seemed quite shaken at the wedding breakfast." he said with a barely concealed smirk.

"I am recovered thank you." she said shortly, wishing Rebekah would make some conversation.

"My first thought upon hearing the news of your carriage accident was of you, my dear."

"And your son... of course" Caroline could not help her biting tone for a moment.

"Of course, though, I know his tenaciousness, as with so many stubborn creatures and I doubted that he would die so easily" Mikael said with a laugh, as though he had made a joke.

"However you, my dear, are altogether more delicate and... vulnerable... than he." there was something to Mikael's tone and look as he glanced over the young, slender blonde who sat staring at him with hard eyes. She felt an sense of unease growing in her stomach. It was almost a threat, they way he spoke those words.

"Father, do you not wish to visit Niklaus?" Rebekah asked to break the silence. Mikael continued to look at Caroline, annoyed that she was failing to respond to him and was avoiding his gaze, making it difficult to read her. He blew his breath out.

"I suppose I should, as I am here." Rebekah stood, and they followed suit. Caroline decided to accompany them, and slowly ascended the stairs, Mikael offering her a supporting arm. She stiffened at the contact, but knew there was little she could do to shrug it of, without appearing rude. They went down the hall, and Rebekah knocked, then opened the door first, Caroline heard her telling Klaus that his father was here. She hung back, hoping Mikael would remove his arm from around her, but he merely pulled her forward with him. Entering, she saw Klaus sitting up in his bed, his drawing implements cast aside, his face already set in hard. She saw his blue gaze flick over her in surprise, instantly dropping to his father's arm around her, and her expression. If it was possible, his gaze hardened more.

Taking his time to release her, Mikael strolled to Klaus's side, and clapped him harshly on the shoulder.

"Well, son, you do not look too worse for the wear" he boomed, and Caroline saw some colour drain from Klaus's face at his father's heavy hand. Yet, he did not flinch, and sat, staring resolutely ahead at the wall, his face blank.  
"I thank you for your concern, father." he ground out. Mikael turned aside, and suddenly pulled at one of Klaus's sketches, holding it to the light. Again, no reaction from Klaus, except for the way his fists tightened.

"Good god, do not let your bride see this, she will think you soft in the head." Mikael boomed.

"Father!" Rebekah exclaimed. Caroline felt her frustration mount, and she hated the powerless way Rebekah and her stood, mere witnesses against Klaus's humiliation and pain.

Suddenly, without thought she was moving. She rounded the other side of the bed, and sat beside Klaus, taking his clenched fist between her hands. He flinched at the contact, turning to her, meeting her eyes for the first time since she had entered the room. She saw in his eyes his hatred of the man standing over him, his hatred of his own powerlessness. She squeezed his hand steadily and smiled at him, her eyes reassuring him, comforting him. In that instant, the room fell away, and they were alone, there was no Mikael, no pain, no torment, there was only her, and she loved him.

"Well, I see your forgiving wife has forgotten your sins, Niklaus, if she knows them all...perhaps I should enlighten her" Mikael said, his face slightly annoyed by the private look they were sharing, and their refusal to look his way.

"Luckily for me, father, she is an angel..."

"To your devil, I suppose. Though, who knows if hell would have you" Mikael said abruptly.

"Father, Caroline is tired, we should leave them" Rebekah interrupted suddenly, and Mikael started for the door nodding.

"Rest well, Niklaus, I am sure you shall need your strength soon enough. Lady Caroline, a pleasure as always, I look forward to spending more time with you in the future, and welcoming you into our family... properly. No need to see me out." he said with an almost malicious smile as he strode out.

Klaus tore his eyes from Caroline as she turned to look at his sister. The three of them shared silent looks, unsure of what to say after the unsettling and unpleasant encounter.

"Time for a rest, I think, Caroline should return to her own chamber"

"Why?" Klaus asked agitatedly.

"Because the doctor orders it, she is weak, and you need to rest your wound as much as possible." Rebekah said tersely. Caroline looked back to Klaus, and he realised how tired she looked. Her thin face was drawn and pale. He let out a sigh and nodded, finding it hard to tear his eyes from hers, and to let go of her hands.

"Shall we?" Rebekah directed, and Caroline nodded, squeezing Klaus's hand a last time before they left the room. They walked down the corridor, each lost in thought.

"You were speaking of Damon Salvatore earlier, with Stefan. Is there a matter for you to be concerned over? Rebekah asked nonchalantly.

"Not so to speak, he just seems terribly depressed. I cannot remember a time when Damon was not full of jokes and stories. Stefan confessed he is heartsick! Though I have yet to see a woman affect Damon..." Caroline rambled as they reached her room. She cast off the shawl, her eyes drifting to the door, thinking about Klaus.

"You have tired yourself out! You must heed the doctor, it is important to build your strength gradually, and not to catch a cold or chill." Rebekah fretted, as she directed a maid to remove the bed warming pan and help Caroline remove her dress. Her movements felt heavy, and her eyes kept closing, and then she would catch herself and open them again. She felt her hair fall down and slid her arms through the soft wrapper the maid held out, smiling gratefully at her. She crawled into bed, sleepiness already washing over her as she closed her eyes. She tried to hold on, to wait for him, but the need to sleep was too strong.

Her dreams were deep, and sound, though she became aware that at some point during the night, she was no longer alone. Any trace of chill that lingered from her trip outside was completely dispelled as his masculine warmth burned through her. His strong arms held her tight as he eased into the bed beside her, wrapping himself around her, stroking her hair back. She mumbled incoherently in his arms.

"Shh.. sleep, my sweetheart." he murmured, his lips close to her ear. He could no long sleep without her by his side, and he had waited for what felt like hours until his sister had departed and the house had grown still. Holding her in his arms, the smell of her hair against his neck, the way her hands curled around his was worth his graceless stagger along the hall and the pain in his side. It was even worth a visit from his father, to see her eyes burn at him so, to feel an ally, a companion against the man who had made his life a misery. For the first time in his life, Mikael had seemed small, and so very insignificant, and it was because of this woman, lying in his arms. He fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Ok. so very nervous about 1st scene! Please review and give me some feedback... I am a bit unsure of where to go with it, as in this ****type of story, it could be very feasible not have any smut, but, we are a modern audience, and therefore kind of want it...? I'm not sure... leave me a review and a personal preference... i.e:**

**More (hopefully tasteful) smut...**

**No more, we can just assume...**

**Thanks again for the support! xx**


	27. XXVI

**Sorry for the delayed update you guys!**

** It's an extra long one, to make up for it. Hopefully next few chapters will be faster. This one was a little delayed as it was difficult to weave everyone together, and deal with all the characters story lines... whatever possessed me to include so many characters with so much going on! Madness! **

**Also - the show! I am so torn about whether this is development or not.. plus with all the spoilers flying about, I am super nervous about our ship, and sad because he isn't in this weeks epi and then there's the break (and then I'm going to my friend's wedding in Buenos Aries Ahhh! No internet!, ok it's bad I know, I'm obsessed) ((( Oh well. I will have to fill my TVD obsessing time with writing instead.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, didn't have lots of time to check.**

**Anyway ... I hope you enjoy it. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Caroline..." his voice held a whisper of a smile as he woke to find Caroline's fingers under his nose. She quickly dropped her hand to his cheek, feigning a caress.

"What? Can a wife not touch her husband?" she asked innocently, her blue eyes teasing him. Klaus grunted as he pulled her close, and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Of course, it is something I greatly encourage as a matter of fact." he said in a seductive voice, dipping his mouth to kiss her neck. She allowed him for a moment, then pulled away, her hands firmly pushing him back. Knowing better than to fight her, he fell back, frustrated, with another grunt of pain as the weight came off his side.

"The doctor said -"

"Believe me, I know well what the doctor said, I am beginning to think he takes a sick, perverse pleasure in denying a man his conjugal rights." he said, throwing an arm over his eyes, his fist clenched. Caroline leant over him, biting her lip to repress her smile.

"How you must suffer -" she teased, his jaw ticked as he lowered his arm and looked into her eyes with a narrowed look.

"You have no idea" she swallowed a little at his intense look.

"We must be careful... your health..." she started and stopped as he caught her chin in his hand.

"Caroline... it is time to realise you have little chance of being rid of me. I am not going to die... Stop checking I am breathing. Stop worrying about the hole in my side. I am here to stay, my love. I might not be strong right now, but I soon will be... and then... you will be without excuses" he said, and her cheeks glowed at his smile, so sinful.

Caroline was caught in his gaze a moment more, and then pulled herself away from him, reaching out for the bell pull near the bed, intending to dress. She had realised that their fateful and horribly delayed 'wedding night' should not occur until Klaus had fully recovered his strength. She was crippled with fear over his condition, and worried constantly he was not healing quickly enough, or throughly enough. Limiting his physical exertions was the only way she could think to help, as she could imagine that he would not heed his body's protests, or even pain... if they were to take the final step in cementing their marriage at last.

He watched her with dark eyes, full of want as she moved around her room, preparing for the maid to enter.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked, clearing his throat and tearing his eyes from her finally.

"I am helping Bonnie. It has been too long since I have visited her patients with her."

"You mean you will be wandering around the most disreputable areas of London... Caroline, it is not safe, and no longer proper... your station has changed somewhat dramatically, you must accept that."

"Plenty of ladies condone charitable causes..."

"From the safety of ballrooms and drawing rooms." he muttered.

"I thought you did not care for propriety..." Caroline challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I care for anything that keeps you safe." he growled, pushing himself up on the bed, glancing disdainfully down at the bandages that still swathed this mid section. She came to him, gently pulling him to his feet, as his face contorted, half frustration, half pain.

"I think I have proven to you my survival skills quite enough this past month, to not be questioned." she said lightly, and stopped as he tightened his arm around her and looked down on her, his expression suddenly anxious.

"Caroline, do not misunderstand me. You survived an ordeal most would not have -"

"We survived -"

"My dear, my pride and masculinity is very thankful that you seemed determined to portray that to the world, however... we know... I know – I would have surely died without you."

"You seemed equally determined to forget that you were only injured saving me" she reminded him.

"Caroline... I would have died... without you." he said honestly, his head tilted to the side, and her eyes on his showed him when she understood his meaning.

"You do not speak of the cabin" she murmured, her heart moving at his words. A knock at the door, surprised them both, and Caroline broke off the searing eye contact with a laugh.

"I suppose it is time to start the day."

"About the day... at least wait until I am recovered and can accompany you on your outings with Miss Bennet." She smiled at him, a little indulgently, without comment, taking him to the door, as it opened and Kol peered in from the hall.

"I thought you were up! Come brother, I shall help you back to your room." he said cheerfully, taking Klaus under the arm and starting away much faster than Klaus would have liked. Twisting around, ignoring the sharp pain, his eyes sought out hers.

"Caroline..." he said, his voice pleading with her. She stood aside to admit the maid, and smiled at him, shooing him with a hand.

"I shall see you tonight. Rest...my love" she called, and then he was too far, and had to turn back to his brother.

"Is this breakneck speed really necessary?" he growled.

"Speed! We are barely moving, really, it is beyond time you recover your strength, it is wholly unattractive.. this weakness in a man."

"I thank you for the kind reminder" Klaus ground out.

"You are very welcome." Back in his room, Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, gritting his teeth as he started to peel off the muslin plaster. It was time to get back on his feet, to heal, and to rid himself of this weakness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The day of tending the poor had been upsetting and satisfying in equal measure. Caroline was struck as always by the extremes of London society, and it made her heart tremble to think of the excesses of the Bon Ton, in their gilded carriages, champagne fuelled balls and shining jewels, sitting cheek to cheek with the starving, sickened poor of the capital. She was one of them, rich and entitled, and it made her feel guilty and unclean somehow. She watched Bonnie as she worked, honest and down to earth as she communicated with her patients, her kindness and empathy shining brightly. She was beautiful.

Caroline threw herself into the work, as she used to, and found the rewards in helping others as always, more valuable than anything money could purchase.

On their way home, they had decided to stop in at the Salvatores' house, and see Elena. Elena had written, telling them that she had big news to share, and both Bonnie and Caroline were anxious to find out what it could be.

They sat and had tea, talking about inconsequential things, until Damon and Stefan were summoned by their father to attend a business meeting. Once Elena was alone, the girls turned their excited looks to her, and waited for an explanation. Elena looked away, she seemed a little unsure how to proceed. Eventually she was drawn out, however, and her news was far from what either of them hoped to hear.

"I cannot believe it! Virginia! For how long?"

"I confess I do not know... but I am sure it will be for a long time, perhaps forever. Mr Salvatore never considered staying in England, and certainly not for his sons to, they were only here for the season, and the travel." Elena explained, and saw how her words hurt her friends.

Caroline felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. Her family, as small and strange as it was, was breaking up. The Pierces, the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons were the only family she had left, and she had imagined many happy days of them all together, having children and growing old.

"Are you happy?" She asked, finally realising the look on Elena's face as one apprehension. At her question, her friend's face softened, and Caroline remembered Elena's words, spoken so long ago.

"_Do you miss it Caroline? Home?"_

"_I miss it so... the warmth, the haze on the hills, the land. It shall always call to me... it is in my blood"_

A smile broke across her dark features and she dipped her head, nodding slowly, and Caroline grasped her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Then I am happy for you, my dear sweet sister." she whispered and felt a lump form in her throat.

"Will Damon go with you?" Bonnie asked suddenly, her careful, concealing concern. Elena nodded.

"He must return also, our time here is finished. I cannot imagine living so far from you all..." she said, gripping Caroline's hands.

"Shh, do not mourn. We are all family, are we not? And family is never separated long by distance." Caroline murmured, though she could not shake the feeling of loss that descended on her shoulders.

"I see you have heard the news" Stefan's voice came from the doorway, and Caroline and Bonnie stood up, turning to speak with them.

"Girls, it is wonderful to see you." Guiseppe Salvatore said as he came in, bringing with him his business partner. Caroline stiffened with surprise as she saw who it was.

"Mr Lockwood!" she said, feeling unease grow in her stomach as she saw Damon enter the room, followed by someone dark and lithe. Tyler. She felt her palms grow a little damp. She had not thought about writing to Tyler again since the night Klaus found her letter, and she had admitted to herself it was a dangerous game to play. This was not to say that she would let her husband control her, however, there was no need to add fuel to the fire of Klaus's jealousy and insecurity.

"Miss F- I mean, Lady Mikaelson." Tyler corrected himself as he saw her, a smile springing up on his tanned face. She bobbed to him and forced a smile as he came instantly to her side. As the rest of the people in the room fell into easy conversations, Tyler sat down beside her, and gave her his undivided attention. Caroline was grateful Rebekah was not present, never mind her brother, she was almost as suspicious and would be sure to tell him.

"I was so worried when I heard of your carriage accident. Why, it's been the talk of the city... it was miraculous that you were both rescued unscathed."

"Well, unscathed might be too generous term, however, my husband and I are still recovering." she said, and felt a blush threatened as his eyes ran over her, drinking her in.

"You look quite well to me" he said quietly, and Caroline took a breath, supressing her imagined reaction of her husband to Tyler's words.

"Well, married life seems to suit me" she said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"I am happy to hear it, as I did hear something quite different in the beginning." he said, and Caroline frowned at him.

"Mr Lockwood, I do not think my marriage a suitable topic for you to be discussing with me or anyone else for that matter." she said a little coldly, and saw how her words made him look away, his hands tightening on his hat.

"I apologise. I was just worried about you... your betrothal was so quick, and do not forget, I was present at the Mikaelson estate for your... courtship." he murmured and Caroline was interrupted from speaking as Bonnie stood up, indicating to Caroline that it was time to leave. As she bid her goodbye to Tyler, she hesitated as he reached for her hand to kiss goodbye.

"Now I have returned to London, I look forward to seeing more of you, Lady Mikaelson." he said softly, and Caroline forced a smile at him, before turning and starting down the steps with Bonnie. As they got into their carriage, Bonnie looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, well, it seems Tyler Lockwood has lost none of his confidence." she remarked as the carriage started forward.

"Indeed. Let us hope it does not cause us all trouble some day." Caroline muttered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Klaus, you must rest, pushing yourself too far, too soon will not speed your recovery" Rebekah chastised, a week later, as she watched her brother doing the exercises that Bonnie had prescribed him. He felt as though time was slipping through his fingers, and he grew more and more frustrated by the lack of alone time with his wife, and his lack of physical strength.

He burned for her, though he still woke every morning and expected her to be gone, or to finally wake from a cruel dream, where she had pretended to love him, to let him in, and once again he had to face reality, alone once more. Yet, each morning she was there. Her soft skin, Blonde hair a haze over smooth neck and shoulders in the cool winter light.

He turned from his reverie as he noticed his sister sitting in the window, gazing out at the London street, lost in private thoughts. She had been melancholy for weeks, and he was not sure why. He had asked Caroline, yet she maintained ignorance.

"Are you not excited for the ball, sister? Caroline told me you were anticipating it" he remarked.

"I suppose." Rebekah said shortly, her head leaning against the window ledge.

"Bekah..." he called, using his childhood name for her. She turned to him, her head still back and smile a little at his inquisitive gaze.

"Yes, Nik, it shall be thrilling, no doubt."

"You have still not found anyone to your liking amongst father business acquaintances?" he asked, pushing down the anger he felt at the situation.

"You know my offer stands, dearest... to come and live with us, forget Mikael and marry who you wish... someone you love." he said seriously. Rebekah looked at him with shining eyes, before turning them away, and back to the street.

"Nik, I know that would cost you too much... your relationship with our father need not be complicated further. Anyway, this is the consequence I accepted." she said, her voice steely. He stared at her, his emotions confused, wanting so much to protect his younger sister, yet unsure how.

"You know, I am not so sad, I am sure I shall make a pleasant match. I am more sad that our company is reducing so dramatically... first Elijah, now Elena and Stefan..." Rebekah trailed off, and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her omission.

"And Damon Salvatore. I admit that the Salvatores have turned out to be better company than I had anticipated, especially Stefan. We might have been good friends, under different circumstances." he mused.

"As it is, the whole of London watches the two of you interact with bated breath"

"Which amuses us both no end." Klaus said with a smirk as he took a seat at the window opposite his sister.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The evening of the ball was filled with preparations. Klaus dressed in proper white tie for the first time in too long, and almost welcomed the tight, form-fitting garments. He had spent so long, thin and weak, and he felt a tug of vanity as he looked in the mirror. He wanted his wife to be pleased with his appearance. In a somewhat unorthodox manner, they would be meeting at the ball, as this would be Elena's last evening in London, and Caroline wanted to spend it with her sisters.

He prepared to leave, his large house seeming too empty without her there. He trotted down the stairs meeting Kol, who was exiting the kitchens.

"Brother! You do scrub up well" Kol grinned, taking in Klaus's lean frame, tail coat, and white cravat. His hair had been cut and the curls slicked back, and his face, despite being cleanly shaven only that morning, had a glow of golden stubble, catching the lamp light. He smiled, and clapped him gently on the shoulder.

"And I am sure Miss Bennet has told you that you are presentable enough as well." Klaus said with a smile, as the brothers started for the door. The street outside was dusted with snow, and there was a distinct nip in the air. It would soon be Christmas, a time of year Klaus had barely noticed before. But this year, he planned to celebrate it, surrounded by family and friends. As he got into the carriage after Kol, he mused on how his life had changed so dramatically in such a short time, gone from the barren wasteland it had once resembled.

"Let us not keep your wife waiting" Kol said and Klaus smiled, the driver tapping the horses and jolting them forward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline's head spun a little with the champagne she had consumed as they dressed. She alternated between happiness to be with her sisters, and sadness, with the thought it might well be the last time. Caroline was wearing a dress that Rebekah had helped her have made. It was deep red velvet, quite suited for the season, and it was edged with gold. Gold lace and scrolling, and pale gold gloves finished the beautiful garment, and her hair was pinned with gold pins and red christmas flowers. She had not dressed up to such an extent since her wedding, and she marvelled at how long ago it was. Soon they would start a new year, throwing the differences of her life to the previous year into harsh relief.

When they arrived at the ball, with the Salvatores as their escorts, Caroline looked around the beautiful ballroom, still an society ingenue, impressed and awestruck by the high ornate ceilings, christmas greenery and vast tree. They entered and Caroline suddenly got the distinct impression that people were looking at her. Rebekah had warned her that as their first social engagement since the scandal and the wedding, that the whole group of them would no doubt attract attention. Elena and Stefan, Klaus and Caroline. There was even speculation over Rebekah and Damon's involvement. A dozen whispers echoed after them as they walked into the huge hall, going down the stairs, as people moved out their way, drawing back to speak to others. Caroline caught Katherine's eye, and stifled a laugh at the twinkle in her eyes. Katherine turned to the small group they made, and announced dramatically.

"Well, I propose we get some champagne before Lord Mikaelson shows up and evens the score" she said, whispers whipping into a frenzy at her words. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and Elena looked positively horrified, as Stefan only chuckled and looked down. Damon smirked and offered Katherine his arms, saying loudly.

"I agree, I am far too young to lose my dear brother...whilst sober at any rate" and they started through to the refreshment room. Caroline slipped her arm through Stefan's and he led both her and Elena after their siblings, causing the gossips to practically explode with speculation.

"Rebekah shall have our heads" Caroline murmured as she kept a light smile on her face. They reached the refreshment room, and the men procured drinks for their companions. They chatted and joked, enjoying the looks from the gossips. Caroline looked around, still not seeing the one face she was waiting for in the throng.

"What say you Damon? Shall we dance before it becomes intolerably crowded?" Katherine was saying, setting down her flute and looking around a little. When she received no reply, she looked up and saw Damon's attention had drifted away, and he was now looking to his left, with an intensity she had rarely seen. His pale eyes were trained as a hawk's, his face devoid of all humour and joking, and reflected a stark admiration, his mouth slightly open.

"Damon?" she prompted, turning to see what held his attention so.

"I shall have to claim that dance later, Katherine." he murmured as he already started away, walking slowly toward whatever had caught his attention so thoroughly.

"Oh! Rebekah has arrived!" Caroline said suddenly, and then Katherine understood all at once. She saw Mikael Mikaelson's tall head coming through the crowd, accompanied by a much shorter, shining blonde one. As the people in front of them parted, she saw Rebekah, who did indeed look stunning, in a deep green ball gown, her hair caught up in an intricate knot, holding her father's arm as they entered the refreshment area. She saw Damon's tall stride taking him toward them, and she envied him his courage, throwing himself in the path of the patriarch of the Mikaelsons so fearlessly. Rebekah's blank expression, on that was occasionally smiling with easy falseness suddenly melt into one of genuine pleasure as her eyes met Damon's.

"With Mikael" Elena observed, casting a look to Caroline, whose own smile had slipped at the sight of the man. Elena and Katherine knew everything about the man, and knew that Caroline did not relish his company.

"I do not suppose I shall be able to keep Klaus and him apart" Caroline fretted, her eyes once again searching the crowd for her husband.

"Stefan Salvatore! A last taste of high society before you leave for the homeland?" an inquisitive voice asked brightly and Caroline cringed, hearing the familiar accent. Between Mikael and now Tyler, she hoped Klaus was delayed.

"Lady Mikaelson, Mrs Salvatore" Tyler said, bowing to them as they turned.

"Mr Lockwood" she said, her grip tightening on her champagne flute, trying to communicate that he was not to attempt to kiss her hand. Klaus could be anywhere in the crowd, and she feared his reaction a little, not for herself, but for Tyler, and Klaus's healing wound, which did not need opened up again.

"Please, call me Tyler, we were friends were we not?" he said lightly and Caroline averted her eyes from his warm gaze.

"Of course, yet I am not sure my husband would approve."

"Ah, and I remember a young lady who did not wish to be controlled, who longed for equal partnership in marriage." he said, with a laugh at the end which brought a stinging retort to Caroline's lips. He was inferring that she was a meek, obedient wife, scared of her controlling husband. She fought down the retort, rationalising that anger might only confirm his condescending assumptions.

"Will you leave for America also?" she asked abruptly, changing the subject.

* * *

"Lord Mikaelson" Damon said, bowing before the imposing man, trying to keep his eyes off the vision standing beside him.

"Mr Salvatore, is it not?" Damon nodded, and looked to Rebekah who was smiling at him.

"Lady Mikaelson." he murmured, his eyes locking with hers.

"Mr Salvatore" she said, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, Mikael cleared his throat and brought them both back to the present.

"Well, I think I shall go and see about a hand of poker... I see Caroline and her sister over there, no doubt Rebekah wants to join them. May I entrust my daughter into your capable hands?" Mikael asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"It would be my pleasure." Damon murmured holding out an arm for Rebekah to take, so he could escort her. Mikael narrowed his eyes at the pair, turning away to go upstairs, muttering softly as he went.

"I am sure it would"

Damon started to walk toward their assembled company slowly, longing for a little more time alone with Rebekah.

"You look stunning tonight, my lady." he said with a smile.

"For tonight, let us be familiar... Damon. For I fear this shall be our last chance." she said, and her voice was so sad, so resolved for a moment, he longed to turn to her, and take her in his arms and press her... did she want him to stay? Was she as indifferent to him as she always seemed? Instead, he took a deep breath, and forced his signature smirk.

"Yes, it seems the society of London has quite overwhelmed us... how will we cope with the social scene of Virginia once we return?"

"I am sure you shall manage." Rebekah said, her tone teasing. "Is it very different?" she asked.

"Yes, very... the rules and etiquette for one. Do not mistake me, we have rules, and propriety, however, after visiting here, I see how much more relaxed it is. The balls are a little more wild, perhaps, the music a little more vivacious..."

"And the girls more beautiful... I suppose. I am surprised you have waited so long to return!" Damon stopped, drawing her around to face him, taking in her bright expression.

"No, that is where I must admit that London has no parallel." he said, his eyes devouring her face. Rebekah met his eyes for a moment, seeing them sweep deliberately down her, and feeling her cheeks heat up a little. She bit her lip, and reminded herself that this was Damon, incorrigible flirt and ladies man, her friend, and nothing more.

"Be careful Damon, I might mistake you for giving me a compliment." she said.

"It would be no mistake, Rebekah" his voice was soft as it whispered her name and her brow creased in a slight frown as she looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"You are too kind" she said, and saw him shake his head.

"No, I am not, and you know it well" he said. Rebekah gaze suddenly shifted over his shoulder, and she remarked.

"Nik is here" and turned to see Caroline standing speaking with Tyler Lockwood. Rebekah's eyes widened as she turned back to Damon, her expression prompting Damon to take her arm again, and start toward the group, hoping that a peacekeeper would not be needed.

* * *

Klaus moved through the crowd sinuously. He had observed the room from the top of the stairs, instantly picking out Caroline. She stole his breath away, her delectable body wrapped snuggly in crimson velvet, which practically cried out for his hands to run over it. The delicate column of her neck was flushed slightly pink, from the heat of the room, or champagne, he did not know, but he longed to put his lips to it. He felt an almost animal sense of possession as he watched her, smile, and laugh, her beautiful face captivating and expressive. She drew looks from every man in the room, but she was his, and his alone. And he was finally able to claim her, wholly... and she would know that her body and her smiles... her love... was only for him.

"Do not act rashly brother, but I see Tyler Lockwood has returned from Europe." Kol said in a cheerful voice, laced with worry.

It was then that Klaus was able to tear his eyes from his beautiful wife and focus on who she was speaking to. It was not Stefan and Elena, as he had previously thought, but Tyler Lockwood. The surge of anger that hit him in the stomach was heavy, and he was breathless for a moment. His jealously, he knew, was one of his worst traits, though he had never felt it quite so keenly before. Because he had never felt about another person as he felt about Caroline. He needed her.

Lowering his head, he started through the crowd. As he weaved in and out of people, he suddenly realised that charging over to them and making a scene might not be the best way to approach the situation. He worried about Caroline's feelings toward the man, that is what had made him lose his mind when he found her letter... it was not the fact of her writing to him.. but the motivation underlying it.. did she still love him? Did she want him? Did she regret her decision?

These questions tortured him. He slowed his pace, and drifted to the side, stepping around people, his feet almost dancing as he whirled and turned, forming a lose circle around them. His face lowered, he circled them, concealed by pillars and couples, he observed her. She smiled at Lockwood, but it seemed a little strained. They did not touch, he noticed with satisfaction. Lockwood was grinning at her, inappropriately, he thought sourly. Tyler suddenly gestured to the dance floor, and Klaus felt his stomach tighten. Caroline looked around then, glancing at the stairs, and he wondered if she was looking for him. If she wanted him to arrive, or wanted to dance with Tyler, before he did.

He hated himself even as the thoughts formed, she had not done anything to deserve his distrust, yet he was unable to stop them. His father's voice, as always, taunted him, toyed with him, pulled his weaknesses out into the harsh light, and he felt the shame of them, even as they tormented him. He saw his brother approach them, and be welcomed into the group. Caroline evidently asked him a question and Kol replied, his answer sending Caroline's eyes back to the crowd.

He felt a sudden shock as she saw him, her piercing blue eyes on his.

Her expression pulled him, her smile tentative and she turned to him as he started toward them. He suddenly became aware of the quietness in the room, and the fact that all eyes seemed to be trained on them. He realised that the scene was practically every gossiping matron of the ton's dream, he was about to approach his new bride, as she stood with her previous fiance, his former betrothed and the man she had eloped with. He could practically feel the nervous energy emanating of the crowd, and the lust for blood, or at least violence of some sort.

Arriving before them, he had still not taken his eyes of Caroline, and hers burned into his as he stopped before her. She suddenly placed her hand on his, and smirking he raised it to his lips.

"My love" he murmured, pressing a kiss onto her glove, and was rewarded with her impish smile. She inclined her head a touch, and looked up at him, through her lashes.

"My lord" she whispered and he felt his breath leave his chest once again. Without taking his eyes from Caroline he murmured.

"You must excuse us" and he tucked Caroline's hand into the crook of his arm, starting through the crowd to the dance floor.

Heads turned to watch them go, and they shared a smile. On the dance floor, a slow song was playing, with couples forming into sets. As they reached the polished dancing area, Caroline realised that their friends had followed. They formed a set, Damon and Rebekah, Elena and Stefan, and Caroline frowned to see Katherine and Tyler together. If he was in the set, she could not avoid dancing with him.

Pushing the thought from her mind, she became aware of Klaus's eyes, which had still not moved from her. She smiled ruefully at him, and realised how utterly wonderful he looked. Once again strong and broad looking, his form fitted perfectly into the broad shoulders coat, with it's narrow waist. His hair caught the light and looked like molten gold for a moment, and his blue eyes blazed at her. His gaze was intense, yet, there was a touch of humour under it, a pleasure he was taking in showing the whole of London that they were together, united, unbreakable.

The music started and they moved toward each other. Coming close, her chest brushed his, his face so close for a moment, and then she whirled away and he was gone, a pang of loss touching her. Soon she was face to face with him again, and she raised her hand to meet his, carefully keeping the few inches of air between them for propriety's sake.

"You look utter ravishing." he murmured in her ear as she slowly circled him.

"You make a pleasant prospect also" she replied, shivering as one of his fingers broke the rules of the dance, and gently scrapped a line down her hand, leaving fire in it's wake.

"As you might surmise... I am feeling more myself" he said softly, and his breath against her ear caused a ripple to descend her arm.

The music changed and she suddenly found herself facing Damon, who smiled at her. As they came together she could feel Klaus' eyes on her back.

"Caroline, I am very glad to see you tonight. I was hoping that we may speak later... there is something of great importance I wish to ask your opinion on." he said.

"Of course" she replied, glancing up at him.

"Are you well?" she asked, suddenly concerned by his serious look. Before he could answer, she was once again swept away and faced with Stefan. They danced, and she welcomed the lightness of their conversation. Steeling herself she changed partners again, and summoned a pleasant enough smile for Tyler.

"This reminds me of the ball we met at" he was saying and she nodded non-committally. As she spun, she caught Klaus's eye, and saw how he was watching them with an unreadable expression.

"I wish I had had the courage to follow my instincts then, instead of dallying and losing... everything I wanted."

"Yes, well, timing is very important." Caroline replied automatically, not really paying attention to his soft words.

"It is, is it not... it seems there, Klaus truly bested me" he said and Caroline suddenly turned her face to his, uncomfortable at his words.

"Mr Lockwood... please... I-" she started, going through the motions of the dance without thought, feeing her cheeks heat up under two men's scrutiny.

"Yes?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"I love my husband." she blurted tactlessly. His face hardened for a moment, and suddenly a warm hand was on her waist, pulling her back into the moves of the dance. She met blue eyes as they looked at her seriously, they circled each other.

"You look shaken... what has Mr Lockwood been saying to you?" Klaus growled. Caroline shook her head, relaxing her face into a smile.

"Nothing of importance" she murmured, coming close to him again, and seeing the possessive gleam in his eyes as he looked over at her. They hands wavered in the air, before Klaus's closed the gap and gipped hers. She gasped, hoping no one was watching, and looked at him in askance.

"You told me you were mine, Caroline" he said, and her heart twisted as she saw that lonely, lost boy look that Klaus lapsed into sometimes, times when his fears were laid before him, when he once again felt like he was loosing everything.

She sighed and as the music ended, squeezed his hand back, tugging him toward her. He came willingly and still held her hand against his side, this other reaching up for her cheek, where he gently stroked it, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked up at him, her eyes too blue and open to be real, he thought, as her smile softened them.

"I am yours... as you are mine" she said and he felt a flash of desire at the words. His throat suddenly felt dry as he lowered his mouth to kiss the top of her head.

"Do not forget it" he said, smiling as he heard her muffled response.

"Impossible."

* * *

Kol watched couples moving on the dance floor, becoming bored and already checking the clock to see when he might leave. Katherine shifted impatiently at his side.

"We could dance" he suggested and saw her look in response, and so continued,

"But we both know... our hearts would not be in it."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, feigning an innocent expression.

"We might be dancing together, yet we would both be thinking of others, and that is just wasteful" Kol muttered.

"I know who _you_ speak of, but I have no one in my heart." she said determinely. Kol smiled and shot her a glance of disbelief.

"Come now, we are friends, are we not? You miss my brother" he stated matter of factly, and Katherine felt stripped bare for a moment by his words and tone. Recovering herself, she asked,

"And why would you possibly think that?"

"Because he misses you... and I know you carry that letter around" Kol said, and Katherine gasped, shocked. She studied his profile for a moment, before turning back to the dance floor.

"Bonnie." she said in a dark tone. "But, what do you mean... he misses me?" she asked, striving for a nonchalant tone.

"Because he writes to me on a regular basis. Elijah is even handed in his manners, he enquires after everyone... health, happiness, any news really... except you. He never asks about you." Kol said. Katherine felt her heart drop at his words. She looked down, into her glass.

"And that makes you think he misses me? It would seem to indicate the opposite." she observed grimly.

"You do not know my brother very enough...yet... he cannot bear to know about you... if you are well or not, if you are engaged... he cannot stand it, so he doesn't ask. He prefers to put you out of his mind, or else go mad with longing." Kol explained.

"_I do not think myself above you, Miss Pierce, in fact, I try hard not to think of you at all"_

Elijah words played in her memory, and she looked away from Kol, and his probing gaze.

"When will he return?" she asked, suddenly, unable to bear the vulnerability on her voice.

"I do not know, I am afraid." Katherine nodded, and suddenly set her glass down.

"Will you please excuse me, I must visit the powder room." she said hurriedly already moving away from his sympathetic eyes.

* * *

"Rebekah, would you do me the honour of another dance?" Damon asked, his eyes fixed on the blonde beauty before him, who had been busy dancing with an array of other acquaintances. It seemed now that her brother was married, she was not as unreachable a prospect as she had once been. As she was turned and whirled around the dance floor, however, her eyes were never far from Damon Salvatores tall back and easy smile, and Rebekah wondered if there were any women in London he was not acquaintance with.

"Why not? I hate to be the exception..." Rebekah teased as he lead her out into the crowd, her eyes sweeping over the other women in the room. Damon smiled at her, pulling her closer for a waltz.

"Yet, you are" he stated as they began to dance. She swayed against him, and felt her heart beat strangely at the thought that this might be their last dance.

"Tell me what it is like... your home." she said softly and he leaned back, surprised by her question.

"It is... warm, warmer than you could even imagine. In the summer the heat settles over the flats and shimmers. The cicadas sing into the nights and the sky is the blue of a cornflower, the fields golden. Horse roam in free pastures and mountains are vast, untamed" he murmured and Rebekah could almost see that far away land.

"It sounds beautiful" she said her eyes meeting his then.

"It is." he replied and they danced silently for a while. She was lost in her thoughts, and when Damon spoke, she brought her attention back to him.

"How does it go with your father?" Damon asked lightly, seeing a shadow cross her features at his question. She tossed her head and shrugged.

"Well, I am not yet engaged."

"I have noticed. May I ask why?"

"I have not yet found someone who I could consider... spending my life with"

"I see, and so your father gives you a choice in the matter?" Damon asked curiously, his heartbeat picking up as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself, but he consults me... I do not think he will force me, unless I take too long" she said, with a bitter laugh at the end.

"Why do you ask?" she enquired softly, feeling a flutter in her stomach at her question. They swayed to the music, him leading her through the steps easily, and she was caught in his pale look as he stared down into her face. For a moment, he almost looked confused and bewildered himself.

"To be quite honest, I do not know... I cannot stop thinking about it." he confessed and Rebekah felt her heart climb into her mouth, she kept her gaze steady on him. Her face was a question, and Damon struggled with how to answer it. He was confused, he could not seem to vocalise his want, his need, and he only seemed able to dance around the subject. The music came to a close, yet he did not release her, he still held her arms and he swallowed, feeling nerves thrive in his throat, practically silencing him.

"Why?" she asked again, and her beautiful eyes, were so honest and open, he could not help but respond to it. She was his friend, a companion, someone he had grown comfortable with, yet been drawn to, her delicacy, her strength, her commitment to her family and her wit and grace.

"Because... I want you to choose me." he said, his face naked for a moment. She stared at him, shocked, in silence. They continued to stare at each other, as a new dance started and couples started to brush against them.

"Lady Rebekah, may I have the pleasure?" A young man said, bowing to her, coming between her and Damon. She pushed him to the side, and saw Damon's back, moving away from her, through the moving bodies of the dance floor. Her heart pounding, she watched him go, her confusion and elation beating through her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikael watched the young couples on the dance floor, he saw Kol standing off to the side, looking melancholy and moody as he surveyed the place, Miss Katherine at his side. Miss Katherine, she was a viable prospect for one of his sons. Mrs Pierce must still be after a title, and he would not turn down the dowery that came with a Pierce. A couple with blonde hair swept past and he felt his speculative smile drop as he recognised Caroline and his bastard.

Niklaus thought he had bested him, because he had managed to trick the young woman into believing him to be a worthy man, a man worth being loved. How foolish she was. Yet, he did not underestimate the cunning of his son. In that respect, he had taught him well. In that respect he seemed more of his blood than any other his other children. He was ruthless and immoral, much like Mikael himself. How different would he have been if he had grown up with his father by blood, he wondered.

It was of little consequence, he decided. He would still crush him, one way or another. But first, there was the small matter of Caroline's inheritance, which Mikael had not yet received even one penny of. It frustrated him no end that Niklaus's fortune was untouchable, but he contented himself with the thought that taking Caroline's would be more satisfying as she seemed to mean something to his son.

He wondered idly if she was a whore, such as Niklaus's mother had been, but he thought not. No, there was something strong about this girl, something that would have to be handled carefully, lest he lose it all.

He would find a way to get her money, and whatever damage he might inflict on his son's happy marriage would surely be a bonus. He chuckled darkly as he turned back to the poker table, already regretting his heavy losses. Well, soon the Forbes fortune would stem the flow, he thought happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline turned in Klaus's arms, feeling completely at home. He was an excellent dancer, and moved her through the steps effortlessly. Every time they stopped dancing, and spoke to their friends, or took a refreshment, if another man approached them to ask Caroline to dance, politely, out of mutual acquaintance with Klaus, he would simply return to the dance floor with her, without a word.

"You know, it is not the fashion to dance only with your wife... what will people think!" she said with a laugh as he turned her under his arm and then pulled her too near after, swaying to the music.

"Perhaps that they should not bother approaching you... which is a lesson they had better learn sooner rather than later." he said glibly, and laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And you? Should you not wish to dance and converse with others? We have been stuck together, without other company for quite a while." she teased, and bit off her smile at his glowering look. Not deigning to answer her ridiculous question he changed the subject.

"I am glad to finally have a chance to dance with you. I seem to remember you evading me at the previous ball we attended." he said.

"Well, you hardly gave me a choice. You were so terribly disagreeable. You had this awful habit of... standing too close, speaking too intimately, looking at me... too knowingly." she admitted and saw his smile become a grin.

"And I have been cured of this terrible affliction of manners now?"

"No... I just, enjoy it now." she said and his grin turned wicked.

"Well, Lady Mikaelson, it seems I have had a detrimental effect on you"

"Without a doubt" she confirmed. As they danced she could feel the heat of his body, close to hers, and her own gown started to feel unbearable hot and constricted. She imagine for a moment what his arms would feel like around her, without the gown, and felt her face grow hot at the thought. She looked up to see his eyes, curious on her face. She looked away, resisting the urge to fan her cheeks .

"If you are too warm, we might stroll outside... I know a lovely little spot." he remarked, and laughed as she hit his chest lightly, drawing attention from the couples nearest them.

"Do not joke of it... it was awful. You truly frightened me." at her words, his face sobered.

"I apologise, really, I hate myself when I remember how I treated you, when I was little more than a stranger to you." They continued around the floor, weaving in and out of other couples when necessary.

"You were a stranger then, so I forgive you, though, I must confess the circumstances I found you in... still scare me." she said with honesty. His face looked surprised for a moment, before shifting into a concerned look.

"What do you mean?" the music stopped and Caroline felt her nervousness at the turn of the conversation. The room was hot and his eyes on her face were demanding. He wanted her to explain, and he would not wait.

"Let us find somewhere cooler." she suggested, and he looked in annoyance around the room, before turning back to her, with a small smile.

"I have a better proposition. Let us return home. We can talk, resolve this matter. And, I shall show you how much I love you, and how recovered I am...once and for all" he said, and held his breath as she debated with herself. Her face was flushed, and she bit her lip quite unconsciously. She looked around, and clasped her hands together, and he saw her fingers slightly tremble. Then, she seemed to reach a decision, raising those perfect blue eyes to his. Her face was resolute, her chin set and determined.

"Alright. Let us go home." she said and smiled. Her smile was like a gift to him, and his answering one was irrepressible. He raised her hands to his mouth, and gently kissed them, feeling her slight shaking through the material of her gloves. He tucked her hands into the crook of his arm and started of the dance floor. Now he had her consent, he could barely wait to get home, and he had to restrain himself from flat out running from the ball. Caroline tugged his arm as they passed the refreshment room.

"I must say goodbye to Elena... they leave tomorrow" she said, her face dropping. He swallowed his frustration and and gave her a strained smile.

"Of course. Let's find them, shall we?" he asked, already hurrying her thought the room. She laughed at his determination, as she struggled to keep up with him.

* * *

**Ah! Don't hate me for ending there, it was just getting wayyyy to long, so, unless the next scene is to be 10 words, I thought it best to end there...**

**On a totally unrelated note, I was looking at other people's story graphics yesterday, and they are all so much better than mine, because, basically I am crap and can't make them, anyway, if anyone has any tips, or enjoys making them, please feel free! Full credit will be give of course!**

**Please review and let me know what you think? I hope this didn't seem too plot driven... as I said above, the other main characters also have stories, so they need to be developed as we go... though, the next chapter... will only feature Klaus and Caroline... all 5000-6000 words of it ;) **


	28. XXVII

**Ok, guys, here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and it was worth the wait. **

**Pretty much fluff... but, heck, I guess they deserve it))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klaus watched from the upper balcony as Caroline and Elena embraced another time, and tried to quiet his frustration. Of course she required time to bid farewell to her sister, and he had removed himself, to allow her privacy. That did not mean he couldn't watch from a discreet distance, he reasoned to himself.

"You are not playing tonight?" Mikael's voice came from behind him, and he stiffened, keeping his eyes on Caroline, his source of calmness and light. He moved his shoulders non-committally.

"Perhaps it is for the best. You never have had the best luck" Mikael chuckled darkly, coming to lean again the bannister. Klaus grit his teeth, and longed for one of his brothers to show up and relieve him from the torment of having to speak to his father.

"Things change" Klaus muttered, watching as Damon Salvatore approached Caroline, and they fell into conversation. Mikael shifted his attention to the lower floor and watched his new daughter in law.

"Ah, I suppose you mean Caroline, your loving little wife. I wonder if I was ever as naïve as you boy, I cannot recall. Let me give you some advice, from father to son, as it were." Miakel said with a smirk.

"She will use you up, and move on when it suits her, it is in their nature. Women are distractions, temptations, and that is all. If you care too deeply for them, you open yourself up to humiliation and ridicule." Mikael said, in a low voice, his gaze lost in the distance. Klaus glanced at him, surprised by his earnest tone. Mikael pointed a finger down to the dance floor, where Caroline and Damon were talking, quietly, off to the side, though still within full view.

"Looks like it has already started, my son. Once she has made you care for her, once she has blinded you with lust and affection... then it really begins. The lingering looks, and dances, the private conversations and clandestine encounters. Soon, before you quite realise it... you will be looking at your child, around the dinner table, and wondering if your blood runs in his veins." Mikael finished maliciously, and Klaus felt the sting of his comment. He clenched his jaw.

"Caroline is not that sort of woman" he said.

"And you think your own mother was? They are all the same, and the sooner you learn it the better. I cared for your mother, once. Before she destroyed our family, and my reputation and pride along with it". Mikael said quietly, and Klaus looked at him, shocked by the suddenly vulnerable tone to his voice. Meeting his son's eyes, Mikael's hardened and he cleared his throat, turning to leave.

"At least you... my bastard, having nothing of the sort to lose" he muttered and strode off, leaving Klaus gripping the balustrade tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You see, the situation is really quite difficult. I do not think her indifferent to me, not wholly, yet I do think I might be far from winning her affections." Damon said.

"I think you might not be so far as you imagine" Caroline replied, smiling at him. Rebekah and Damon, she could not think of anything better.

"Well, in any case, I wanted your opinion, being the closest to a sister she has now... with no mother, and Mikael as a father..."

"She is sorely in need of someone to represent her" Caroline concluded, agreeing,

"You may always speak to Klaus" Caroline suggested.

"He may be gentle around you, sweet friend, but he is hardly easier to approach than Mikael, for most of us" Damon said.

"What will you do?" Caroline asked, looking at him speculatively.

"I do not know." Damon admitted, his eyes following Rebekah as she returned from the dance floor on another man's arm.

"Whatever you decided... do not dally, or she may end up engaged and we will find ourselves mired in difficulty once again" Caroline warned, reaching out to touch him.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus descending the stairs toward them. His face looked a little dark, his expression careful as he focused on Caroline's hand on Damon's arm. He approached and Caroline pulled away, Damon forced a lazy smile, and the time for secrets and confessions was over.

"My dear" Klaus said, stopping before them, looking between them pointedly.

"If you will excuse me" Damon said, preoccupied and troubled, he left and Caroline turned her full attention to her husband, who had proved himself to be terrible at waiting and completely without patience.

"Come to take me home, like a badly behaved debutante and her maiden aunt?" Caroline teased, and was relieved to see a lighter look appear on Klaus's lowered brow.

"Ah, and I suppose I am the maiden aunt, in this tale?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Certainly... you are of more advanced years, and the one who is desperate to return home so early, though we rarely go out."

"I had hoped you might be looking forward to returning home early also." he said, suddenly serious, and a little hurt by her jokes. She stepped closer, her expression softening into a genuine smile as she placed her hands on his chest, and leaned close, looking up at him with those bewitching blue eyes.

"I have no concept of what awaits me, so I suggest you take me now, and show me" she murmured and he resisted the urge to kiss her there, knowing what a scene they were already making, touching and standing so closely in public, he was only glad Elijah was not there to bother him about it.

Before she knew it, Klaus's hand was on her waist, another on her arm, guiding her forward. She laughed at his haste, and barely concealed impatience with anyone who dared delay them as they collected their outdoor coats and the carriage was brought around. She felt a fizzle of nerves as he helped her into the carriage, yet there was also anticipation. What the night ahead held, she was not sure, yet, one thing she was undoubtedly sure of, was that she was spending it with the right man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The house was warm when they returned, and snow was falling quietly outside. Candles lit the windows and Caroline though how wonderful it was to feel as though somewhere was your home. The carriage ride had been quiet, with Caroline lost in her private thoughts of Elena and Virginia, and Klaus lost in his own, about her.

They entered, greeting the servants, and taking off their heavy winter coats and cloaks. Now, standing in the hall, Caroline fought down her nerves. She could feel the expectation of the man next to her, and how he wanted her, how he controlled himself now, not to pick her up and spirit her upstairs. She smiled at him, seeing his eyes, darkened to the colour of wet blue velvet.

"I shall go to my rooms, and change. Then, we can talk." she suggested, and hid her smile as his impatient agreement, and simply nodded. His eyes followed her as she ascended the stairs.

"It is rude to stare, my lord" she called down

"Have a little mercy, my lady." he muttered as he went to the study and poured himself a small drink. His throat was dry, yet he did not want anything to affect his mind tonight. He sat in front of the fire, and waited, wondering how long it would take for her to change, his foot tapping impatiently. He spent an unknowable time there, his mind lost in thoughts of her, and of Mikael. His words whirling in his mind, like poison through the veins. Everything that man did was to hurt him, to sabotage his happiness, therefore not a word he said was to be trusted. Yet, he had seemed almost genuine when he spoke of Esther. Klaus pushed the thoughts away. Caroline was not Esther and he was not Mikael. They would not go down the same dark path that they had.

"Milord, Lady Mikaelson is waiting for you." the maid's voice came from the door, and Klaus felt as though his heart had stopped for a moment, before it resumed beating, with a painful thump. He breathed evenly and thanked her, standing, he started slowly toward the stair. He realised his own hands were none too steady either, as he started up the steps. He felt as though he was very far outside of his body, and it was continuing without him, the magnitude of finally getting what you have waited for, desired, for so long, was unfathomable.

She wanted to talk, and he had an idea what it was about. She talked off the night in the maze, and when she had found him, indisposed with some young debutant. The memory of that now made him uncomfortable. With that first impression, he reminded himself how lucky he was to be climbing these stairs at the present moment. She was going to ask him about his past, awkward questions, he did not look forward to answering. He just hoped he could answer them to her satisfaction, and he would not be returning alone to his room again this evening. He arrived at her door, and knocked quietly. He heard the sounds of someone inside, and then her sweet voice called him in.

Caroline sat in front of her dressing mirror, staring at her reflection. She was still thin, but slightly less desperately so. She had dressed in a French lace peignoir over a matching nightgown which she felt was almost scandalously innocent looking. She had brushed aside the black laces, and deep crimsons, choosing instead one of ice blue silk, edged in delicate white. Her hair, free and unbound, fell around her shoulders, it's soft waves catching the lamp light. She heard a soft tap at the door, and took a deep breath. She stood up, smoothing her gown, her hands feeling damp and unsteady.

"Come in" she called and felt her heart pound as the door slowly swung inward. Klaus stood in the doorway, his eyes on her, surveying her slowly, seeming to commit each second to memory. Without a word, he came forward, pushing the door shut behind him without a glance. He walked slowly to her, deliberately, his eyes on hers.

"Caroline" he breathed as he came close enough to touch her. She smiled at him, and saw his smile, one of awe and disbelief at the same time. He stood before her, and then reached out to touch her. She gasped at the contact, his skin was so hot, it seemed to burn. He ran his hands gently up her arms, slowly, finally reaching her neck, where they slid up either side of her face and he came in close, touching his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and she melted into it. The dizzying sensations that his soft lips sent through her, made her forget to breath for a moment, and she clung to him, breaking away to catch her breath. She gripped his jacket tightly, her head buried in his chest as her heart pounded almost painfully. She felt his hands on her hair, they stroked and smoothed it, before moving down, his finger tips trailing over her shoulders and upper back, only hard enough to cause her flesh to tingle in their wake. They dipped lower still, sending the trembling sensation to her lower back, and then to her waist. He held her by her waist, and gently pulled back, leaning forward again to kiss her. She was once again overwhelmed by the kiss, feeling a feverish sensation travel over her, prompting her to put her hands on Klaus's broad shoulders, pull him closer, hold him to her.

He broke off, and pulled away, resting his chin on her head as he fought to gain control. He had waited this long, Caroline needed to be completely satisfied, she had questions, and he would see that they were answered, as honestly as he could manage.

"Let's speak of your concerns... before I am no longer able" he murmured, taking a breath to clear his head. Caroline nodded slowly and moved away from him. He almost frowned at how easy she made it seem, whereas he felt as though he were frozen in place.

"You are right, it is important." she said, as she reached the bed and perched on the end. Klaus took in the spectacular sight she made, sitting there, and opted to sit in a chair facing the bed, knowing distance might be the only thing that ensured the conversation proceeded without delay.

She raised an eyebrow as his seating choice, yet remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

"You spoke of the night in the maze, how it scared you... in what way?" he asked. Caroline dropped his gaze, and her eyes coasted around the room, suddenly a little unsure of what to say.

"Well, suffice to say, it was a shock, to come across any couple in such a compromising position, in public, no less... and a couple who are not even betrothed" she said.

"It was quite a shock to be disturbed in such a position, with a rock to the head, I assure you" Caroline laughed at his tone, and returned her eyes to his, the laugher in them warming him. She tilted her head to the side, and asked more seriously,

"Was it... a common occurrence? I do not imagine that the time I came across you, was the first..."

"You imagine correctly" he said, and saw as her eyes dropped again at his words.

"Well, how common?" she suddenly challenged.

"I do not care to assign it a number. You need only know it is finished forever, and I do not miss it."

"Did you love them?" she asked.

"No. I have never loved anyone, outside my family... until you." he said quietly, and her heart shuddered.

"I love you Caroline." he continued, seeing how his words brought an involuntary smile to her lips, even as she pushed it aside and fixed him with a serious look, not to be deterred from her line of questioning.

"Why would you... be intimate with them, if you did not care for them?"

"Sadly, my dear, physical intimacy need not be linked with affection, or even more than the barest of tolerance." he saw how her face drifted from confusion to sadness.

"Caroline, you found me when I was in my darkest time. I held the dark off, for so long, yet, here, living alongside Mikael again, it became too difficult to hold it at bay. You have seen me in my darkest place and my deepest despair. The man you saw... he did not feel, did not care... he was incapable of love. He – he threw himself into mindless distractions, otherwise to live each day with a conscious would be to know what it was to live with a bloody, gaping hole in his chest." Caroline's eyes shone as she listened to him. She saw the way the words cost him, his clenched fists and rapid breathing. His face was a portrait of casualness, yet his eyes, they showed her the depth of his shame, as he tried to explain his ugly past.

"Well... in that case, I cannot hate them. The women who gave you comfort... when you were so lost."

"You always surprise" he murmured at her words, her strong look, so utter accepting of his confessions. She looked away again, and he could see something was still troubling her.

"Caroline, my love, tell me" he commanded softly.

"You were hurting her" she suddenly blurted, as she raised a hand to her hair, and pushed it back, and he could not miss the slight tremble of her fingers then. He sighed, and stood, walked over to her and sat down close on the bed. She watched him come closer, steadily.

"Caroline... there are things I do not wish to explain to you... only because you are too pure, too untouched... to understand them."

"You mean too young and naïve" she muttered and he caught her chin with his hand, pulling her face around to him, his blue eyes intense on hers.

"No... I mean... you do not know hate in such a way... you do not know what it is to hate yourself, to want to be hurt and hurt in return, and you never shall... I will make sure of it." he said.

"But, if it is what you like... I will not suit your... tastes." Klaus groaned at her words.

"Caroline. The despicable actions of a man, desperate to feel something, anything, after so long... they are not the actions of his heart. Those women... I was who they wanted me to be."

"Why would they want that?"

"Because, my love, unhappiness lives in every home, in one way or another. Those women dreamt of a young, rough, demanding lover, instead of the old, tired man their father chose for them... And I was a man without a heart, with a driving desire to lose myself in destruction and darkness."

"But if it did not make you happy..."

"Then it made me numb, which was better than feeling." he finished, seeing the conflict in her eyes. He moved closer, noting her breath hitch as she took in the darkened look in his eyes. He swept the hair of her shoulder, and leant in, pressing kisses onto her neck, feeling a surge of want as she let her head fall to the other side, allowing him greater access.

"_You_ made me feel again, _you_ returned me to life, _you_ made my heart beat once more. I only wish to worship you..." his lips, soft against her skin, and the rough scrape of his stubble made her shiver.

"to pay homage to you..." his breath was so hot against her skin.

"My goddess" he said, as his mouth moved up to her ear, she felt her skin tingle as though it were too close to a flame. Her breath came faster and faster, until she felt it was difficult to breath. Slowly, she felt his weight shift, and realised they were moving backwards, his hands under her, lowering her gently, and soon she felt the soft bed under her back. She raised her head and watched as he stood at the end of the bed, his hands going to his jacket, which fell to the floor, soon joined by his cravat and waistcoat. She watched his every movement, his eyes on her all the while, she bit her lip as his clothing fell, and saw this eyes only grow more intent as he watched her mouth.

Then he was kneeling on the bed, slowly moving up her body, without touching her. She felt wild with nerves and anticipation, frozen in place as he finally arrived at her head, staring down at her intensely. His arms were braced on either side of her head, his body weight off her. She lay under him, feeing strangely powerful under his hot gaze, as he scrutinized her, his eyes falling over her shoulders, throat, lips and back to her eyes. He swallowed thickly as she tentatively raised her fingers to his lips, which looked so pink and full to her, she wished to touch them. She gently ran her finger over the sensitive skin, she gasped as his mouth suddenly opened a little, and his tongue rasped against the pad of her finger for a moment, before his mouth was on hers again.

His hands framed her face, tilted her head, got lost in her hair, as she pushed forward, her hands holding him to her, her brain became slow, languid, and she watched in a dream as his golden head moved lower. His mouth on her chest made her burn, her gown slipping lower, and lower still. His hot kisses trailed across her collarbones, and stomach, before centring on her chest. His hands joined his mouth, and she groaned at the onslaught of sensations, his scorching mouth, and gentle hands. She felt an emptiness building inside her, which she had never felt before, a longing, so deep it made her bold. She ran hands through his hair, tugging at it, directing his head between her breasts, taking him where she wanted him. He finally returned to her mouth, kissing her with renewed vigour, his smile practically wicked as she tugged at the hem of his shirt. He rocked back as she leant forward, pulling the garment off, and throwing it to the floor, her eyes already fastened on his chest. She placed her hands on the expanse of flesh, and he groaned at the feeling her soft, hesitant touch caused. She gently slid her hands up over his shoulders, and down, her fingers tracing the hollows of his ribs, his sinewy muscles and outlined the shape of his nipples. He clenched his teeth, allowing her time to explore, taken in by the curious look in her eyes. Suddenly, she had turned her attention to his wound. The skin there was pink, but covered over. The new skin was still healing, and she gently ran her fingertips over it. She was frowning at it, and suddenly, without warning, she leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to it. He held his breath, her gesture making him come undone.

Caroline kissed the jagged scar, thinking how close she had come to losing him, how close this had come to taking him from her, yet, how it had also brought her to him. She wondered if everything that mattered in life was a balance of pain with happiness.

She felt Klaus's warm hands descend on her shoulders, and she met his eyes. They were looking at her with such affection, such... love, she felt completely happy, and protected for the first time in so long. Slowly, she laid back, her eyes giving him all the permission he needed to continue sliding the silky fabric down her body. She shivered as the cool air touched her highly sensitised skin, suddenly naked before him. He still held himself over her, his eyes sweeping down her, from head to toe, his eyes mirroring those of an artist taking in the most exquisite work of art he had ever witnessed. He returned his hands to her body. They moved over her, a path blazed to make way for his mouth, which followed soon after, up her legs, inner thighs, over her stomach, not one detail missing his attention. The delicate arch of her foot, the slender turn of her ankle, the hollow of her hips bones, with echoes of gauntness, the column of her neck, even her wrists received his sensuous kisses.

Caroline could bare if not longer, the throbbing emptiness beat at her from within and she wanted to be closer to him, lost in him, she could wait no longer.

Klaus stilled as he felt her hands at the fastening of his breeches. His blood pounded in his ears as he watched her graceful hands untying the laces. She tugged at them impatiently as they did not fall, and he smiled, moving to help her. She watched him with wide eyes, her face fascinated as more of his body was revealed to her, his desire for her evident. As he finished undressing, she sat up a little and held her hands out to him, her fingers interlacing with his as she pulled him to her.

Caroline sighed with satisfaction as she felt his body settle on hers, his hands back to her face, holding it as though it were precious. His eyes bore into hers, and she could see that not only the sensations but emotions were overwhelming for him. She smiled and kissed him, lowering her hands to his back, she slowly raised her legs on either side of him, arching her back slightly. She could feel his heart beating with force against her chest as he still held back.

"Klaus... make me yours." she whispered, seeing the last of his strength flee his expression. Suddenly she felt his arms tighten around her, and him moving between her legs and then the pain. The pain was surprising, thought Katherine had told her to expect it. The pain lasted only a moment, and she gasped, her fingernails digging into Klaus's back as it slowly receded. Holding still he looked to her with concern, she smoothed the frown from his brow and kissed him.

As the last of his restraint broke, he began to move. Caroline cried out, at the loss of him and then return, undone by the new feeling. He was slow and steady, gentle with her, and she soon began to move with him, pulling him closer, raising her hips, kissing his neck and face. He began to move faster, as her legs moved higher, wrapping around his hips instinctively. The rhythm sent waves of pleasure through her, and she threw her head back, her voice low and throaty as she urged him on, saying his name.

He growled, his intensity building to a punishing pace. He pulled her face back to his, forcing her eyes open and she saw his intent expression, his forehead beaded with sweat, his neck flushed. He was moving faster than she had thought possible now, and she felt a shivery feeling build in her. He was moving her toward it, with a relentless pace, and she ground her hips against him, trying to catch hold of that elusive sensation. He grunted at her movement, slipped his hand under her hips, tilting her back, and suddenly, the feeling she had been chasing crashed down on her. It swept over her, and every cell of her body contracted at the same moment. At her expression, Klaus finally let himself succumb to the overwhelming pleasure. Her body, so lithe, her soft skin, the love in her eyes, he was overcome.

He buried himself deep within her, the power of his release robbing him of speech. He strained and jerked, unable to pull himself away, until finally he came back to himself, feeling her hands trailing down his back, making slow circles.

Letting out a shaky breath, he pressed his forehead to hers, and was surprised to find it was not only his forehead that was wet, but his eyes. Suddenly, Caroline's sweet kisses were pressing into the corners of his eyes, her face happy and full of emotion. He gently pulled away from her, moving to her side, peppering soft kisses on her face and head, aware of how she might be feeling. She murmured softly, a heavy weariness seeming to overtake her as she settled her head on his chest. Her naked body pressing against him as she drifted away, and he stroked her hair, musing over what had just happened.

In the end, it was him who was overcome, him who was not prepared for the onslaught of emotion that making love to someone brings. Someone who loves you in return. Making love to her. He felt as though she had looked into his very soul, and given herself to it. She had given him the gift of her trust, her love, and it had moved him, he could not deny it. He felt reborn, and was not sure what was harder to reconcile, the effect she had on his body or his heart. Both were powerful beyond measure, and had thrown his life before this night into a hard comparison. His life had been black and white and now he saw colour for the very first time. Like a starving man, who had never had more than bread and water to quench his needs, now felt as though a banquet was laid before him. He felt her heart beat against his chest, and he closed his eyes, treasuring that vibration. That small patter, so tiny, yet vital, it was what made his world turn, his everything, and he would do whatever he had to keep it safe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fire crackled in the hearth as Caroline drifted back into consciousness. The room was dark now, and it took her moment to remember the previous hours. She registered her tired muscles, and pleasantly aching body. She shifted and felt the sheet fall, and realised she was still naked. She also realised she was resting again a hot and solid body, which was also naked.

"Sleep well?" his words were soft and she smiled at his tone.

"Yes, rather well, thank you" she said, stretching a little, pulling the sheet back over her, up to her chin, suddenly feeling awfully brazen, lying naked against him. She heard him chuckle, low in his chest and he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you sleep?" she asked

"No... some moments are to be savoured. In my life, so far, they have been few and far between, so, I must commit them to memory."

"Is that why you sketch so often? To help you to remember things?" she asked

"Yes, I try to capture some moment, or feeling... I would very much like to capture you, if you would permit me... commit you to paper... mine forever"

"You do not require a sketch for that" she reminded him, feeling his hands tighten for a moment on her arms.

"Anyway, you have already drawn me" she pointed out, leaning up, on her elbow, getting her first glimpse of him. He was lying back, an arm under his head, the sheets pooled around his waist, and now, he looked at her with a devilish smile, his expression on of utter satisfaction, akin to a cat who had gotten the cream.

"I wish to capture you... as only I may" he said, raising an eyebrow at her as she failed to understand his meaning. He let his eyes flicker over her naked form, wrapped in the sheets. She shot him a narrow look as she teased,

"I suppose the mantle in the drawing room does require something over it" She squealed with laughter as he lunged forward suddenly, his growl against her neck as he pulled her to him. She laid her head back against his chest and fell silent, mulling over the night.

"What are you thinking off? You are not too hurt, are you?" he asked, suddenly concerned by her silence and contemplating look. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I barely feel it now. You were very gentle with me" she said.

"There is a turn of phrase, I never thought to hear, and I doubt I ever would, if not from you" he said with a smile.

"Meaning?" Caroline asked, intrigued.

"Meaning...you have changed me, my lovely wife. Something I thought was quite impossible"

"I have not changed you. You were always a good man, you only struggled with accepting him."

"I think you discredit yourself"

"No, I think _you_ underestimate yourself... I saw you, in flashes and glimpses, from almost our first meeting." she admitted.

"Then why deny me for so long? I know I made it easy to, with my rash behaviour, but..."

"I was afraid, I still am, to an extent I suppose."

"May I ask what of?"

"You may, I only wish I knew how to explain it properly. It is not any one thing I am afraid of, more an emotion, a feeling... love, the kind of love that consumes and burns. It frightens me." Caroline said, almost smelling the smoke in the air as she talked, as though her very words would summon flames to lick up the walls.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I have seen it. I have suffered because of it." she continued, her voice small. Suddenly, she turned her face to his, and pressed a kiss onto his chin. He looked down at her surprised.

"Katherine says the act only improves with practise." she said, smiling wickedly, tracing his jaw with kisses. His body instantly reacted to her overt movements, and he felt as though she had ignited a hunger within him, one that craved her without pause.

"How would Miss Katherine know?" he asked

"Elena told her as much. Women talk, especially sisters." Caroline said, poking her tongue into his ear, and then tracing the shape of it, mimicking his earlier actions, which, if she recalled correctly, had made her knees weak.

"Hm, well, I hope I shall get a favourable review... and the advice, is something I am more than willing to take." he said, as his hands pulled her closer, caressing her hip and back, pressing her against him.

"As am I, and I warn you now I am a very diligent student and take my studies very seriously" she whispered into his ear, causing his whole body to shudder with desire. With a grin he pulled her face to his, and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss.

* * *

**They totally did it you guys! Let me know what you thought, I found it hard to write, to keep it on the right side of tasteful, so it fit with the whole tone of the story... so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**They finally have their honeymoon phase)) But how long will it last? We shall see... (cue devilish laughter)))**

**Reviews please please! **

**This scene slowed my updating down a lot, because it was a first for me, and because there was so much expectation on it, I kind of delayed posting it... I'm such a wimp, however, I hope to get back to my 2 updates a week goal from now on. **

**Since I couldn't get this one out any faster, thanks so much for the response to the little one shot I posted earlier, you guys spoil me. No plans as of yet to expand it... but, if I did, it would probs be much darker than this one, and lead into The Originals (show). However, no plans as of yet, as I am determined to finish Through A Glass Darkly first and of course, The Devil In Me. **


	29. XXVIII

**This is late so less editing than usual... please excuse mistakes!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Ton talked for weeks of the Lord and Lady Mikaelson, who danced every dance together, whose eyes were never far from meeting, whose smiles seemed reserved only for each other. In the flurry of the christmas festivities and social obligations, and even snow, no one quite realised that the infamous couple had retired to their country estate. Christmas came and went, as did the new year and soon another year was upon them all.

With Elena and Stefan returned to America Caroline found little reason to stay in London, especially with the weather. She held an image of the snowy valley of Westmere in her heart, and longed to return to it. Unable to deny his wife anything. Klaus swept her home. She was not to be isolated for long however, as Katherine, Rebekah and Kol soon came to stay with them for a winter house gathering of friends and family. It was a quiet, intimate time. Rebekah had been granted a reprieve from her father's matchmaking, yet remained mystified as to Damon Salvatore's sudden deceleration at the winter ball. They'd had no further contact, and her heart seemed to ache a little when she thought of him, which she found very odd indeed.

Katherine watched the frozen lake from the window of the library, thinking about lands far away, and the men who travelled them, each day perhaps bringing them closer to home, or taking them further away. Kol spent a great deal of time with Bonnie, and found himself quite relieved at the extended absence of society... with Miss Bennet providing all the entertainment he could manage.

They were a lively group, with Katherine providing the outrageous commentary, Bonnie the wisdom, and Rebekah the cynicism. Kol was a light hearted relief, and Caroline and Klaus, they provided the heart, a young couple, so in love.

They ate together each night, though the days were their own. In the snowy darkness, they talked and dreamed, laughed and became a family of sorts, and it was a time Caroline would forever cherish.

* * *

She missed riding, with the ground too hard for Theia to risk. She still visited her stable, and fed her treats and talked to her daily however. Lelantos demanded her attention also, and Caroline smiled as she thought of how he reminded her of her husband.

Klaus was busy in this time. Seeing to his estate responsibilities, especially as the winter grew colder and more harsh, and the village people more desperate. Caroline was touched to see his even handed and fair dealings with the locals, and how he supported the people, making sure none went cold or hungry in that cold hard January. The people of the town had always been well looked after, yet they had never seen much of the land owner. Now, with him in residence with his kind and compassionate wife, a new energy settled over the village. The family were spoken well of, and Klaus was greeted in the street, with smiles and small gifts. Bonnie started to tend the sick, and soon homemade christmas presents were being delivered to the estate, and her and Caroline knew the business of many, had been inside the homes of many, and it seemed into the hearts of many.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a study far away in the capital, Mikael Mikaelson stared at the raven haired man sitting before him, shifting nervously in his seat.

"I am still not clear on what you would have me do? My father is not easy swayed, and he almost always puts business first." Damon stated.

"A sentiment I understand well, which is why I am sure you must understand that in her marriage, Rebekah must bring some sort of advantage to our family."

"I do understand, however, what you ask is excessive... father feels." Damon said, feeling the hopelessness of the situation press down on him.

"Well, Mr Salvatore. I am afraid our dealings here are at an end." Mikael said, sitting back in his leather chair, watching defeat weigh down on the younger man's shoulders. Damon stood stiffly and began toward the door, hesitantly, as though he wished to make another appeal, but was fighting himself. He reached the door and turned to bid farewell.

"Unless..." Mikael said suddenly and Damon looked up sharply. Mikael tried to keep the smile off his face as he made a show of great consideration.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Come back and take a seat, Damon. Let us see if some compromise may not yet be reached."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It is not fair, Nik – Kol is cheating again!" Rebekah lamented, throwing her cards to the table. Kol laughed, pushing his chair back with a scrape.

"You impinge my honour, dear sister, I would never stoop so low!" he said, barely able to keep the smile off his face for more than a moment. Bonnie levelled a look at Kol, and he make a wounded face, still playing the victim, which she soon ignored and turned back to her book.

"Rebekah, you chose to play with him. On your head be it." Klaus muttered as he read by the fire. He had no interest in the card game, save for one of it's participants, a demure blond, sitting all too quietly, with an innocent look on her face. Caroline evaded his gaze, heat seeping into her cheeks as she realised she had lost, and she realised that Klaus had noticed. Kol had cheated, she was sure of it, yet being sure would not release her from the wager she had placed with the devil reading calmly by the fire. Caroline raised her cards to her face, and used them as a fan, the air lifting the blond tendrils of hair that always seemed prone to escape the bun at the base of her could feel Klaus's eyes on her, and as always, her skin prickled and her breath grew short. Damn Kol and his cheating... the heat in her face magnified as she thought of his expression, if he knew what he had condemned her to, a reckless gamble lost, and a debt collector, who would never forget what was owed to him.

Suddenly, she realised her she had met Klaus's stare, it seemed to burn through her, full of unspoken intentions and dark desires. He cocked and eyebrow, and she turned away abruptly.

"Caroline, are you well? You seemed flushed..." Katherine observed as she helped Kol, her partner in the game rake in his winnings. Caroline smiled meekly, knowing she must make an excuse to leave, yet dreading it. It would seem too obvious, too circumspect. Yet, it was agreed in the wager, and she hated to back down, or fail to face consequences of her loss. She let an expression of pain flash across her brow, aware of Katherine's scrutiny and raised a hand to her temple.

"I must confess... my head... perhaps it is a migraine." she murmured, feeling guilty as the assemble company expressed their concern. She shook it all off, standing slowly, she spoke quietly, still clutching her head.

"If you will excuse me. I believe I must to bed, or else suffer more." She said winningly, and saw the looks of concern on her friends' faces, excepting Kol, who leered a little and Bonnie who simply smiled into her book, unconcerned.

"My dear, do you require my assistance?" Klaus enquired politely, already standing, Caroline shot him a glance, before smiling a little wickedly.

"No, of course not. In fact, nothing would make me happier than if you would take my place at the card table, so the game may continue without me" she said, too innocently, and saw Klaus's eyes narrow, just a touch, unrecognisable to any other.

"As you wish my dear" he said, his smile slow and lazy and heavy with the promise of pay back. Caroline swallowed nervously, as she exited the room and ascended the stairs quickly, she reasoned she had about an hour, maybe less, before the wager was collected. She was learning new things about the enigmatic man she had married each day, and one of was that Klaus was not a man who easily forgot his debts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus made every effort not to look too hurried as he finally escaped the drawing room, quashing the comment Kol held on his lips with a look. His younger brother turned his amused face back to his cards, as the women bid him goodnight. Once in the cool, warmly lit hallway, he dropped the pretence and started toward the stairs, taking them two at a time. He felt anticipation pool in his belly at the thought of what awaited him. He wondered briefly if she would refuse to honour their bet, however, he thought it unlikely, Caroline's word was her bond. As he reached the landing, he slowed, his heart starting to beat quickly. He bypassed the door to their room, and stopped briefly in a room he used as a studio, gathering up his tools, his fingers already itching for their task.

Returning to his room, he knocked softly, and smiled at her slight delay, then answer. He pushed the door open, and stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind him to hide the glorious sight in front of him.

The room flickered with candle light, the heavy drapes pulled shut. It was warm, and the air smelled faintly of her sweet perfume. She was standing in the centre of the room, her hair unbound, falling to the middle of her back in gentle waves, the creamy skin of her arms and shoulders looked as smooth as marble in the light. She held a sheet, tightly wrapped around her, held in place by her hand, so tightly, her knuckles looked a little white. It fell from her breasts to the the floor, making her a living statue, a breathing embodiment of genuine beauty.

He smiled at her slowly, and she narrowed her eyes in return.

"I half expected you to attempt to wriggle out of our wager" he murmured coming closer.

"I am a woman of my word"

"As I can I see. You look ravishing, my dear, however, I believe there is a little too much to your outfit." he said, chuckling as a blush threatened her smooth cheek, and she pushed it down, and raised her chin, giving him a haughty look. He came closer to her, only stopping when he was within touching distance.

"I might have known you would insist on this... debauched desire" she muttered, and without warning, Klaus's hands reached for the sheet, and with a sudden tug, pulled the material away. Caroline did not flinch as she maintained eye contact with him.

"You are utterly incorrigible" she ground out, fighting the urge to hide, or laugh. Klaus kept his eyes on her face, unable to hide his grin.

"That is certainly true, and yet you love me."

"Also certainly true" she murmured, and his heart beat faster in a way that had nothing to do with her state of undress.

Suddenly, she turned from him, and made her way to the divan. Klaus admired her confidence, she was utter perfection, and he had spent the last month making sure she knew it. He was glad to see that his words, and actions, were not unnoticed. She sat primly on the edge of the divan and glanced at him.

"So, how should I pose?" she asked, and saw the moment when the man disappeared and the artist took over. Klaus set his things down, stripping off his jacket and cravat, loosening his waistcoat as well. He strode over to her, looking critically at the light, and turning the divan slightly. Then, his warm, calloused hands were on her skin, and he was urging her backwards so she was lying along it, he kept returning to his seat, and judging the pose, before coming back and changing her position. Finally satisfied, he placed her arm above her head, and turned her face toward his chair, brushing her hair back, so it fell in waves across her naked chest.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Not quite" he said, and suddenly pressed a hot, slow kiss on her lips, the eroticism of the movement sending heat running over her skin. She gasped as his kiss intensified, and cried out as he suddenly pulled back, standing over her with a wicked grin.

"Perfection" he murmured, picking up his parchment and pencil, settling into his chair.

Caroline lost track of how long she say in that prone position. The room was warm, thankfully, so she did not get chilled. However, there was little to distract herself after a while. Watching Klaus draw was as enthralling as ever. He always started feverishly, ripping through parchment with distraction and frustration, desperate to capture everything his wide eyes took in.

The next stage usually involved him setting down his tools, pushing his shirt sleeves back and starting again, slower, more intently. This would continue for an unknowable amount of time, until a break would come for a drink or to stretch. Caroline realised, slightly alarmingly that he had not progressed in his usual fashion. He was utterly absorbed, and the outside world had fallen away from him so completely, he had no concept of time. He was quiet, and she had soon dropped attempt of conversation. He was determined to draw her in silence, half madness, half obsession and he could not be pulled away from it. She heard the clock in the hall chime midnight and her eyebrows shot up, unnoticed by her husband, whose attention was... elsewhere.

She moved her hand slightly, and was instantly met with a questioning look. He turned his attention back to his paper.

"My love, I think you may have used up your time... let us retire to bed."

'I believe there was no time limit set" he said adamantly as he reached for another paper. Frustrated, Caroline searched for a way to bring the evening to an end. In all honestly, she was not sure she could lie one minute longer, naked, in front of the man she desired near constantly. There was something strangely erotic about her lying so vulnerable in front of him, fully dressed, as his eyes lingered on every part of her. That he seemed to be having no such trouble, was irritating to say the least.

Caroline then happened upon a way to distract her demented artist, and bring her suffering to an end. Slowly, she returned her arm from over her head, and laid her hand on her chest. Ever so slowly, her body flushing with embarrassment as she did, she began to trace lazy circles on her chest. She felt her nipples respond and gently brought both hands up to trace them.

"Caroline, I though I asked you not... to move" he finished in a whisper as he finally raised his eyes and took in the whole picture she made in front of him. His mouth instantly went dry, and his body, leapt to respond. A rosy tint blossomed over her creamy skin, as her hands moved on her breasts and she threw her head back against the cushion of the divan. Unable to tear his eyes away, Klaus set down his papers and sat frozen in place. Caroline arched her back, and slid her legs against each other, letting out a low noise. Suddenly she turned her head and looked at him, sliding her eyes up and down him, and then slowly, deliberately, bit her full bottom lip. Klaus made an involuntary growl and she smiled at him, holding her hand out to him. He watched her closely, then, surprising her, slid back in the chair, settling more firmly in place.

Understanding what he wanted, and feeling brazen beyond belief, Caroline closed her eyes and continued to explore her own body. It felt so strange, since she had lost her maidenhood, her body was almost like that of a strangers. It did not feel the same, it was new, and exciting, full of desire she had never fully understood before. Her body had never been familiar to her, and she was rarely naked, when growing up, even bathing under a sheet at times. Klaus had encouraged in her all sorts of primitive behaviour. As an artist, with hardly any inhibitions to speak off, Klaus's relaxed, comfort with her body, and his own had been a revelation to her. If she had tried to imagine her actions at that moment, a year previous, it would have been impossible.

Her breath caught, as her fingers trailed lower, reaching the apex of her thighs. She saw Klaus had sat forward, his arms braced on his knees, his face intense, full of longing and want. As he watched her, he licked his lips, and that unconscious gesture made her cry out, the need for him to join her almost overwhelming.

She closed her eyes again, and let the sensations wash over her. Suddenly, she felt his hands closing over hers, drawing hers to his lips and kissing each passionately, shocking her by gently sucking the tip of some. His hands took up their place, and she writhed beneath them, and they were soon replaced by his mouth, as he pressed hot kisses into her burning flesh, trailing fire in their wake.

"I must make a point of betting with you more often my dear" he murmured, his stubble scratching against her inner thigh, making her gasp.

"I must make a point of losing more often" she replied, while she was still able, before he moved his mouth slightly, and she lost the ability to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No, this is quite wrong. The head should not be bigger than the body, simple logic should tell us that much" Rebekh argued as she pushed at the massive ball of snow she had been gathering in the garden, rolling it patiently until it gained a respectable size.

"But, he would so much more interesting with a big head!" Kol argued, turning to Bonnie.

"Please, you are a physician, please settle this, beloved." Bonnie laughed, her heart feeling a little giddy at his choice of pet name, especially in front of his sister.

"Well, it depends... is it a male or female you plan on making?"

"Male"

"Female" Rebekah and Kol replied simultaneously, causing Bonnie and Caroline to laugh.

Caroline walked out toward them, carrying a collection of clothes she had raided from Klaus's dressing room. The snow was deep underfoot, but they had wrapped themselves in countless layers of clothes for the outing. At Kol's insistence, they had decided to make a snowman, and Caroline had to admit it had been a wonderful idea. The sky was bright, and sun reflected off the snow. It was beautiful and a much needed escape from the house. She only wished she could have enticed her husband from his study to join them. He was worried about something, letters were arriving with increasing frequency, and Klaus often disappeared with them into his study for hours. She wished he would allow her to know his worries, so that she may ease his burden, yet he remained as stubbornly determined that she should have a carefree Christmas.

They continued rolling the snow into balls, and the Mikaelson siblings continued to argue the finer points of snowmanship. Caroline and Bonnie, deciding to leave them to it, started to make a pile of much smaller balls, sharing their intention without words.

As the snowman finally came to completion, Bonnie made the first move.

"Is he not handsome? Though do not compare him to me... it would not be fair" Kol said smugly.

"Well, allowing that it is a girl, I suppose you might be prettier" Rebekah said scathingly, wiping the smile of Kol's face. As he opened his mouth to retort, he was suddenly hit in the side of the face with a snowball. It exploded over the side of his face, and he turned, his face a mask of shock in the direction of Caroline and Bonnie, who were already gathering up more ammunition.

"Traitor!" Kol yelled, immediately running for Bonnie, who dodged a little too slowly and was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. She screamed and Caroline and Rebekah ran after them, throwing snowballs at Kol, some at extremely close range. After Rebekah caught him full in the face with another pushed down his collar Kol started calling for reinforcements.  
'Klaus! Niklaus! Come to my aid brother, I have been attacked by savages!" Caroline leant her hands on her knees, drawing a breath as she struggled to stop laughing. Sharing a look with Rebekah, they surprised Kol by pushing him into a snow drift together, quickly helping Bonnie to jump up as Kol continued to call for his older brother.

"Well well, I see you have the men in this battle quite outnumbered, hardly fair, seeing as one of them is made of snow, though I must say he is sharply dressed." Klaus called as he started toward them. Caroline felt her heart beat bump at the sight of him, and she wondered if he would always cause this reaction in her.

"It is a snowwoman!" Rebekah called annoyed, before grabbing up some snowballs and aiming them at her brother. Klaus laughed and dodged them effortlessly. He ducked in front of Rebekah and twirled her around. Caroline laughed as Rebekah protested loudly. Klaus caught her gaze and flashed her scorching look.

"Laugh while you may, sweetheart, for I am coming for you next" he said as he deposited Rebekah in the snow bank. Kol was chasing Bonnie around, and Rebekah was stuck in the drift, throwing handfuls of snow at her older brother, until he dunked her head in the powered whiteness. Outraged, Caroline risked running closer, her feet almost soundless on the snow, holding a snowball in each hand, brought her hands together smartly, on either side of Klaus's head. Whirling away, hearing Rebekah cackle, Caroline ran to a safe distance, and then dared to turn back. She felt a jolt of excitement run through her as Klaus turned to her, slowly, deliberately, lowering his head, shaking it , sending water droplets flashing through the air, a grin playing around his lips, he called her name, making the hair on her arms stand up.

"Caroline..." she twisted away and started gathering up snowballs, backing away at the same time.

"Come on darling, you know you cannot escape me" She threw a few more balsl and then screamed as he lunged closer suddenly. She turned and ran, as fast as she could, knowing it was futile, but unable to stop herself. She was not surprised when she felt his arms go around her middle and pull her up short. He held her against his chest and she squirmed as she saw that both his hands held huge amounts of fresh snow.

"No!" she shrieked, shaking her head as he brought them inexorability closer. Her feet, as they scrambled for purchase on the slippery ground suddenly gave way, and Klaus, not expected her full weight to pull him, ended up in the snow, with her held firmly still, against his chest. He groaned as the cold seeped thought his clothes, and then felt the air whoosh out his chest as Caroline twisted around so she was looking down on him. They gazed at each other, suddenly so close, winded with laughter and running, breathing harshly. Caroline cheeks were full of roses and looked as soft as their petals and he longed to kiss them. Her blue eyes were contrasted starkly against her rosy complexion and blonde hair, matching the sky behind her. He watched her in awe, as always taken aback by her natural brilliance. Her smile, the one she bestowed on him now was so full of love, it made his chest ache, and he hardly felt the cold under him. His love for her could warm him through the coldest night and the longest winter. How she had turned his life upside down, and filled this house with happiness, as it never had been before.

She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She tasted like vanilla.

"What have I done to be deserving of that?" he asked playfully, unable to tear his eyes from his snow angel.

"That – is for joining us, and smiling. You have been working too hard" she chastised lightly, but he saw her worry under her smile.

"Worry not, dear one. I shall soon conclude this... business, and I will be able to join you so often, you shall be quite sick of the sight of me."

"Impossible" she murmured and leant to kiss him again, trailing her mouth to his ear where she whispered very softly,

"Especially, when you look like this" she said and realising too late her intention, he opened his mouth to be met with a double handful of snow. It slid down his collar and into his ears, into his mouth as he laughed, trying to catch her as she wriggled off him.

"Minx" he muttered as he shook his head to clear it, and stood up, feeling his joints less responsive than usual from the prolonged cold. He looked for her bewitching face and found her already at the entrance to the house.

"I wish you better luck next time, my love" she sang provocatively as she sailed into the house, and out his reach. He stood for a long moment afterwards, shaking his head, the smile that had never been far from his face in recent weeks, lingering still. He cast a quick glance skywards as he started back to the house, the snow crunching satisfyingly under foot, already imagining the ways he would take his revenge.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine watched them come inside one by one, smiling a little sadly from her room. She wished she could have joined them, but she had received a letter, and these days, when a letter came, she immediately sat down and read it, devoting the afternoon to memorising it's every word, admiring every elegant turn of phrase, and searching out hidden meanings in it's determinedly proper tone.

She eventually sat to write a reply, her quill posed, yet unable to think up anything witty enough, or pretty enough or remarkable enough. She sighed, returning to her window seat and picking up the letter again. Elijah was in Italy, and the manners there shocked him sometimes, though he did imply she might have enjoyed it. She giggled, he still found her so impertinent. Little did he know what a well behaved young lady she had become in his absence.

The season would be starting in a few months time, and Isobel would be pushing her into the paths of eligible men again. The thought made her feel slightly nauseous. She did not want any titled man, some fool to fawn over her and rub his fingers in private over her inheritance. She wanted someone noble, above such things. Someone moral and above reproach, someone she could respect and strive to be better for.

She hugged the letter to her chest and sighed again, thinking how only one man she had ever met could meet that description, and he was a world away.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update, it's been a crazy week at uni. But this weekend... I have time to spare... reviews make spending my free time writing all the more enticing... so let me know what you thinks!**

**About the reviews, I just want to thank you guys so much for sharing your thoughts on the story as we go along... almost 1000 reviews, is totally mind-blowing... and I thank you so much... it makes the journey of telling the story so much more, having people by your side xx**


	30. XXIX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_March 24th 1810_

_London_

Caroline linked her arm through Katherine's as they made their way along the busy London street. It was all abustle as carriage rattled past, sellers cried their wares and they passed by stalls, where the smell of hot pies was almost to good to forgo.

The Salvatores had stayed near to Klaus's exclusive address, and Damon had decided to stay on there, even when he was the only one remaining in England. The situation with Damon and Rebekah confused Caroline to no end. She saw they way they each yearned for each other, and yet were powerless to move forward, though Caroline did have her suspicions as to who might be responsible for whatever obstacle hindered them.

Jenna and Alaric would soon be leaving for America, having decided to settle there, with their most recent addition. Katherine would be entering the season once more, and she had asked Caroline to come to London to help her endure the endless monotony of dress fittings and social calls in preparation. For the season proper, Klaus would join her, and they would escort both Rebekah and Katherine to functions and events, along with Mr and Mrs Pierce.

Caroline pulled at Katherine's arm as they passed by another stall, the smell making Caroline's mouth water.

"Wait" Caroline said, looking to the glistening food. Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled her on.

"Caroline, you'll be as big as a house if you are not careful. Anyway, Bonnie warned you against street food." Katherine said blithely, seeing the Salvatore house come into view, and narrowing her eyes, distracted at the sight of a familiar carriage sat in front.

Caroline nodded reluctantly and allowed herself to be moved along. There was another reason for her visit to London, more specifically, to Bonnie, one that her husband had no idea about.

She was with child. His child. The prospect was still terrifying, and Bonnie had only just confirmed it. Caroline was overjoyed, and yet,frightened at the same time. It was common knowledge to her, through Isobel that her mother's pregnancy had been wrought with difficulties, and apparently all the women in her family had not become mothers easily. She had intended to tell Klaus, before anyone else, yet she had not allowed for Katherine's eavesdropping.

As they arrived at the door, it opened before them, and they were escorted to the drawing room, where Caroline immediately saw that Damon already had a caller.

"Lady Mikaelson! What a pleasure" Tyler Lockwood's voice was warm and his smile seemed genuine as the men stood to greet them. She smiled demurely, and sat down, as far away as possible from him. Katherine and Damon started lively conversation, and Caroline was glad the group was small, so more private conversation was not possible. After a short while, Tyler took his leave and she watched him go gladly. While he was the model of good behaviour, she still felt uncomfortable around him, given his previous behaviour.

Alone with Damon at last, Caroline fixed him with a disapproving look.

"Alas something tells me I will feel the loss of the company of Mr Lockwood quite keenly" he mused, his tone light as he settled back in his chair, feeling the weight of both women's looks on him.

"Damon, why have you not visited us at Westmere?"

"I have been engaged in rather tricky business matters, which, sadly, had kept me to London" he said stiffly.

"And why have we not had so much as a letter to that effect?" Caroline continued.

"Too busy with your... social obligations?" Katherine asked, a little too sweetly, a hint of steel in her gaze.

"I have barely been out over this doorstep, except to... It matters not. I have not called on anyone else, and I shall not. You know this."

"Maybe so, but does Rebekah?" Katherin challenged.

"She must" he said his confidence draining at the looks on their faces. Caroline noted then, the slight tremor to his fingers, his paled complexion, and nervous eyes.

"Damon, be frank with us... what is going on? Have you been meeting Lord Mikaelson?" Damon gave a short laugh, and looked away.

"I suppose you could say that" he bit out, running a hand through his hair, a move that was uncharacteristically flustered for him. Caroline studied him a moment, before she decided to cut to the heart of the matter.

"What does he want?"

"The better question might be, what doesn't he want? It would be shorter in the telling" he muttered.

"Damon... tell me" she insisted. Damon finally stopped looking around, and brought his face back to hers, his expression defeated and sad.

"He wants something I can never give him. Your happiness, so he may destroy it." he said, and Caroline and Katherine sat back, stunned into silence at the admission.

"And you are voluntarily entering into that family" Katherine muttered, shaking her head, unable to comprehend how a man such as that had produced the children that she had become so close to.

"What do you mean?" Caroline pressed further. Damon tore his eyes away from her intent look and stood up, pacing the room a little.

"He wants money. It is all he thinks about, well, that, and how to make your unfortunate husband suffer."  
"Whose money? Klaus's is tied up by law"

'It is yours he wants Caroline, he wants it dreadfully. Not only a subsidy, he wants it all. And he hopes that his acquisition of it, will drive a wedge between you and Niklaus. And he wants me to get it for him" Damon finished, a little desperately. He was surprised how good finally confessing felt.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning, let us find a way out of this mess." Caroline said.

"There is no way! He controls Rebekah, he cannot directly manipulate Klaus, for he might remove access to your fortune completely, if pushed too far. It is too direct, and Mikael does not care to be seen as the villain, he prefers others to commit crimes on his behalf. He wants me to tell Rebekah that without your inheritance, he cannot afford the dowery for our marriage, which may well be true, at the rate this man spends. Rebekah shall go to her brother, for they are close, and Niklaus would not see her suffer for any reason. Mikael will get the inheritance, and Rebekah and I would be free to marry..."

"Is that so awful?" Caroline asked quietly, thinking that if her parents money could buy Rebekah's freedom, maybe it would not be so wasted.

"Except that he wins... I suppose not. But, in doing it, he knows the price it will exact from Niklaus, do you see? When he knows how he has been manipulated, and backed into a corner, he will hold himself accountable, for losing what was yours."

"I do not care about money, I would not be angry at him" Caroline said adamantly.

"Perhaps not, but Caroline, there are things that you will come to learn of a man's pride, and ego. It might seem small to you, yet, to your husband, do not forget the relationship between the man undermining him... there is no worse devil in all of hell, than Mikael Mikaelson to your husband."

Caroline was silent as she thought over the situation. Damon was right about their relationship, she had seen first hand the scars that did not show, left on Klaus, from that man. How she hated him. It made her blood boil, to think of him, manipulating them all, manoeuvring them into position. She put a hand to her belly, thinking of the child that grew there, one that needed two, whole parents, one that could not be used for others ends. She thought for a few moments more, before turning back to Damon, a look of renewed conviction on her face.

"You are going to marry Rebekah, and Klaus is not going to know about any of this. Mikael is not going to get his hands on my money."

"How do you really mean to accomplish all that?" Katherine asked suddenly, joining the conversation.

"We will formulate a plan, one which does not leave this room. Do you understand?" she asked, looking around at their faces.

"First of all, I believe it is time for me to become more acquainted with my dear father in law"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My dear Caroline, what an unexpected surprise." Mikael voice was as thick as honey, as she was led through to his opulent drawing room. She sat, and waited as he did too, lounging back in his chair, he regarded her curiously.

"I happened to be in London, with Miss Pierce. She is preparing for the season." Caroline explained.

"Ah yes, the season. The Pierces are well?" he asked.

"Yes, very well. In fact, we have just gotten news that Mrs Salvatore, formerly Pierce, is expecting a child."

"Ah, well good. A child of the new world, for they left for America, did they not?"

"They did" Caroline confirmed, smiling politely at the maid as she handed her a cup of tea.

"I admit, I have often hungered to see it. Europe, I know well, but the Americas... I imagine them to be an exciting place." Mikael said, watching Caroline take a sip from her cup, her hand unconsciously drifting down to her stomach, where it stayed. Interesting, he thought.

"Have you had the opportunity to call on many acquaintances in town?" he asked, studying her reaction carefully.

"I have be lucky enough to spend a great deal if time with Mr Salvatore, as he is a great friend of the Pierces." Caroline said, her eyes fast on Mikael in return. They locked eyes for a long moment, each guessing at the extent of the others knowledge.

"I suppose you must have been spending time with your Mr Lockwood then, as he is never far from Damon's side."

"I suppose when money and friendship become tangled, it is difficult to separate them." Caroline said quietly.

"It does seem so" Mikael murmured, enjoying their exchange. As the silence held for a moment more, Caroline eventually broke it.

"Rebekah remains at Westmere." she said.

"Yes, I am aware. It does her good, I think. To be out of the hustle and bustle of town."

"And away from Mr Salvatore."

"I suppose that might also be seen as an advantage. There are so many ways for a well meaning, proper and exemplary woman to be ruined these days, as I am sure I need not tell you, _Lady Mikaelson_, that I quite worry for my daughter in town at times."

"Your ability to skirt the issue is quite impressive, my lord" Caroline suddenly said bluntly, and saw Mikael's eyebrow twitch in surprise, before he threw his head back and let out a heart laugh.

"Why, I do believe I am starting to understand why you drive my son to distraction, Caroline. You remind me of his mother." he stated honestly, appreciating the sight of the beautiful woman before him, her cheeks flushed pink, her hands clasped in her lap and a look of utter determination on her face.

"So, what did you presume is the issue?"

"My fortune." she stated calmly and could see, with a little satisfaction that she had surprised him.

"I see, my, my, Mr Salvatore certainly has been forth coming" he said. "Are you here as a mediator between my son and I?"  
"No, I come alone. It is my money, to do as I see fit."

"And you wish to give it to me." he stated.

"I wish to see Rebekah happy, and my husband too."

"I doubt this will make your husband happy.." Mikael said critically.

"I wish to propose a deal. In exchange for my fortune, you will allow Rebekah to marry as she chooses. You will stay out of my life, and Klaus's life. We will not hear from you again. You will initiate no contact with him. You will allow Elijah full control over the business, to proceed, or to dissolve it, as he wishes." Caroline trailed off, thinking if she had left anything out.

"Anything else?"

"If you should see us, in a crowded street, or ball room, you shall give the barest acknowledgement, and leave us be. You will stop torturing my husband, and making it your life's work to ruin his happiness." she finished, her tone unyielding, not betraying her nerves she felt in the pit of her stomach. Mikael looked at her shrewdly, calculatingly.

"You care not for your parents legacy?"

"Their true wishes, were for my happiness... I shall not disrespect them by putting money over that." she said honestly, and Mikael suppressed his look of admiration. She was strong, and full of conviction. How had she been drawn to his most worthless son, he did not know.

"Esther would have like you, had she ever met you." Mikael said, his voice low and lost in contemplation.

"I understand you must miss her." Caroline said, suddenly taken aback by his serious tone and vulnerability.

"Then you understand more than I" he muttered. He suddenly felt anger. Anger that this upstart was ordering him around, and more, anger that his son had the love of someone so protective and fierce. Someone so good and pure.

"If you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to. I will consider your deal" he said rather rudely, standing, therefore forcing her to her feet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_April 15th 1810_

_Westmere_

Klaus watched the cool spring light filter through sparse clouds, so light and delicate outside the window of his study. It had no earthy concerns to weigh it down, to send it plummeting to the ground, it floated, gracing the earth. It reminded him of her. It had only been a short time, yet the pain of her absence was unimaginable. He thought about her constantly, and cursed himself he had agreed that it was a good idea for her to accompany Katherine to London. Though, now could he have denied her, when she smiled at him so, kissed him and assured him that they would be reunited so quickly. How could he have denied her... when she wanted to go.

He glanced again at the letter, crumpled in his hand. Mikael's writing scrawled across it like a warning. He dreaded reading it, already knowing what it's contents would reveal. Money. Caroline's money. He wanted it, he felt he was owned it, and he also felt it was time to hand it over. Klaus massaged his temples with his fingers and tried to shed the nagging weight that had settled on him as the missives had started to flood in from his father. Reminders of how the family business needed the money, how his siblings were dependant on it, for financial security. How he could hold that over Klaus's head, and force him to sacrifice everything Caroline's parents had provided for her. He closed his eyes, the pristine greenness of the season outside hurting his head even more.

Behind Klaus's closed eyes, a familiar scene began to play, a fever dream he had experienced frequently whilst injured, at the cabin with Caroline. In the dream, his parents are arguing, over money, and other things. He watches them, and is unable to speak, unable to move. Caroline's dreams send her bolting awake, screaming for her parents, yet, this nightmare, he always wakes from slowly, clutched with unease, silent and choked with unsounded words.

The family business, Klaus knew only too well of the amount of Caroline's fortune that would actually end up benefitting his siblings, and it was far from enough. Elijah worked hard, tirelessly to counteract the destructive effects of Mikael's management, his philandering and squandering of the capital. Yet, it was not enough, Mikael demanded more. It was bad enough, in itself, yet worse still, was how he struggled to tell Caroline. He dreaded her knowing of his inability to stop his father from draining her parent's legacy, and this fear made it difficult for him to be around her. For when she looked at him, with those astute eyes, he knew it was only a matter of time until his confessions spilled out.

A knock at the door shook him out of his musings, and he called for the visitor to enter. Another letter, Klaus scowled as he saw it, however, as soon as he saw the writing, he knew it was not from Mikael. Reaching for a silver letter opener he quickly ripped it open, intrigue piquing at it's contents. He stared at it while, and then rose, knowing there was someone he had to speak to before he replied.

* * *

Rebekah sighed as she trailed her hands over the books in the library. The spines were worn and supple, and she cast her eyes over the huge collection her brother had inherited from his father and added to. The books reached almost ceiling high, to the domed roof, and a slender ladder could be pushed along to reach the loftiest titles. The room was full of warm, afternoon fire light, giving heat to the cold sunshine falling through the windows from outside and she selected a book, and settled into a comfortable armchair to read it.

Lately her chief escape from the utter disappointing nature of reality, had been through literature. Nik had always spoken of books transportive powers, and had relied on that and art, and his siblings of course, when he was younger, to survive the coldness of Mikael's home.

Now, Rebekah chose to lose her self in romantic tales, noble heros and witty heroines. She read so as not to think, and tried her best to detain her mind from wandering onto treacherous ground, where a certain man was sure to appear.

She knew that in no time at all, once the season began, her father would force her into the never ending cycle of dinners and social calls, then... there was the terrifying reality that it would one day come to an end, and she would be wed.

She looked up as footfalls disturbed the silence, and saw her brother coming toward her, a letter in his hand. He smiled at her as he neared, and sank down beside her on the window seat, tilting her book she was reading to inspect the title. Nodding his approval, he stared at her a while, as she waited patiently for him to speak, then, he placed the letter on her open page, leaning back, looking away and allowing her privacy to read it. Rebekah was curious what letter he might have that had something pertaining to her in it, and read eagerly, her heart pounding at the contents.

She read it three times through before she slowly closed the book on it, preserving it's precious words between the pages. Klaus looked to her, his expression gentle.

"What would you have me reply?"

"It is your home... it is not my decision" Rebekah stalled.

"Come along, Bekah, you know that it is your decision. How do you feel about the man?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak, and found no words. There were no words for how she felt about Damon Salvatore. He puzzled her, and annoyed her no end. He was insolent and frustrating, and she could not stop thinking of him, and the last time they had danced together, his hands resting lightly on her, his smiling mouth so close, his pale eyes looking into hers. She blushed slightly, dropping her brother's frank gaze.

"I believe I understand" he murmured, placing his hand atop hers for a moment, before standing. Klaus looked down at her, his little sister, the first woman who he remembered loving wholly, taking care of, protecting. He must have loved his mother, he knew that, yet his memories of her were clouded and lost. But, Rebekah, she was everything that had mattered in his past, his reason for continuing to survive Mikael for so long. And now, she was in love, he could see it, and it frightened her terribly. He left her to her thoughts in the library, and went directly to his study, his reply to Mr Salvatore already forming in his mind. It was time to take care of his sister's interests one last time.

As he summoned someone to take the letter, he was surprised to see another arriving simultaneously. He ripped it open, his heart dropping as he saw it was merely more of the same from his father. Yet something more. He had seen Caroline around in London. Klaus had no disillusions that Caroline would be staying at home constantly, yet to hear she was often at the Salvatore house was more surprising, and more surprising still was Mikael's none too subtle hint that Tyler Lockwood was often also in attendance. Klaus ground his teeth, already regretting the letter he had sent, inviting Damon Salvatore here. He would have to stay, to provide an adequate chaperon to Rebekah. Well, he reasoned at least Caroline would have less reason to be at the Savlatores and in his path. He trusted her implicitly, but he trusted not a hair on Lockwood's head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_April 25th_

_London_

Caroline groaned as the light increased the pain in her temples. She leant way from the side of the bed, and sighed as she dropped back against the pillows, weak with effort. Bonnie wordlessly removed the porcelain bowl, and Caroline grimaced.

"Sorry" she muttered as Bonnie handed it to a maid.

"Nonsense" Bonnie said brusquely as she paid a cool clothe across Caroline's brow and felt her pulse.

"Caroline, there is no need to apologise, and no need to hide your condition, you should tell Klaus." Bonnie said and Caroline felt nerves tightening her stomach again, sending another ripple of nausea over her.

"Bonnie, please, I know that, I truly do. Yet, you know what Isobel told us about my own mother's pregnancy... how difficult she said it is for the women in my family to carry children. I do not want... to disappoint anyone."

"And, you think your husband would approve of not being told?" Bonnie asked sceptically, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, he will be quite livid, I am sure. But, the longer we wait, the more certain we may be, so... please... just a while longer. Anyway, he must stay at Westmere, for the moment, and I will not tell him by letter" Caroline insisted. Bonnie looked at her narrowly, then nodded reluctantly. Caroline relaxed, feeling her apprehension melt away. She missed Klaus desperately, but life in the city, the pregnancy and trying to stay ahead of Mikael was taking up all her time at present. She had been to see him several more times, and he had eventually given permission for Damon to travel to Westmere to ask for Rebekah's hand. Caroline was afraid. Afraid her plot would not go as planned, afraid that Mikael would suspect something. He was not a good man, but the more time she spent with him, the more she could see that perhaps he had been, once.

Mr Pierce had helped her with the legal side of her plan, though she hadn't told him the details. Now, that her pregnancy was confirmed, she was able to go ahead. It was very unorthodox, and might not hold in court, but she had no other choice.

She sighed tiredly, the effort of plotting and scheming quite beyond her, and not natural for her. The season would start soon, and she would be expected to go with Katherine. Rebekah need not return for it, as she was about to receive a proposal, yet Katherine, poor Katherine would most definitely be in attendance, a fact Isobel made sure everyone in London knew. These things all conspired to weigh her down, yet more than anything, she missed her husband, and that was the aching, emptiness inside that would not subside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah was sitting in the library when he arrived. She heard the footsteps, and assumed it was her brother, roaming the halls, as he had taken to doing, no doubt imagining he might find Caroline there, not stopping his tour until he found her. He was bordering on insufferable without her. Rebekah would insist they left for London as soon as it was possible, just to save Klaus from madness and herself from murder.

The footsteps approached and then paused. Rebekah, not bothering to glance up remarked dryly.

"Please, Nik. Why don't you channel your frustration into your correspondence and I am sure Caroline will be happy to read it."

"A letter is a poor substitute for seeing the object of your affection in the flesh." Damon voice came to her, and she froze, suddenly aware of everything, her appearance, her posture, the book she was reading, and the tick of the clock in the distance. She slowly raised her head and met his eyes.

"Yet... you seem quite able to abstain" she said, and Damon ducked his head a little abashed.

"Rebekah, I know that I have gone about this all wrong. I can only plead... insurmountable obstacles, for the reasons why I have left you in such suspense. If I had been in contact, I do not know if I could have prevented myself from spiriting you away, back to the road to Gretna, to escape the problems that were preventing me from expressing my feelings to you."

"Are there really so many obstacles?" Rebekah asked, breathless as she stood, dropping her book on to the seat.

"Are there not always, when great love is found." Damon murmured, stepping closer to her. Her heart beat skipped at his words.

"And now? The obstacles are overcome?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer. Yet, he did not answer, only nodded slightly, as he closed the gap between them and took her face in his palms, kissing her.

"Be mine, Rebekah... be my wife and my partner" he whispered, and she felt her heart swell to the point of breaking. Were fairytales supposed to come true? Could the girl, who'd lived in a cage so long... learn how to fly...

"My father..." she murmured.

"He gives his consent" Damon said, and Rebekah's eyes shot to his.

"How is it possible?" she cried in wonder.

"Because you are loved... that is how" Damon said, kissing her again, seeing how his words elated her, and glad he had not finished the sentence, telling her who she was loved by.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_May 5th_

_London_

The night was so familiar, Caroline kept expecting to see Elena and Stefan dancing past them. The first ball, as tradition, was being held in the same place as it usually was, a place marked with many memories for her. She stood with Katherine and Isobel, smiling politely, being introduced to new debutantes, for who, she was surely thought of as a cautionary tale, excepting those such as Isobel, who only saw now a rich girl, who had became a Lady of English society, and therefore approved.

Katherine was swept away to dance, her misery plain on her face as Caroline went to the terrace for air. The night was cool still, yet inside was stifling, and she enjoyed the breeze. Staying on the terrace, she looked to the maze, in the distance, and though how much had changed. Creeping through that maze, finding Klaus with that girl, her silly, him jaded. It seemed like a different man, now, or else, Klaus, when he was more lost and alone than ever. Seeing him then, through her present eyes, she only wished to put her arms around him, and tell that one day he would be loved, one day, he would be needed.

"Caroline, you are a sight for sore eyes" Kol's voice drew her attention back and she smiled him.

"As are you, I know almost no one here, and care to speak to less than that" she muttered, drawing a laugh from him.

"I see you have spent too much time with my brother. Klaus's attitude toward society has become yours."

"Perhaps that is true" she admitted, looking inside and seeing Katherine back by Isobel's side.

"Why don't you ask Katherine to dance? She need a respite from her mother, and her mother's suitors."

"Ah, Mrs Pierce is displaying her wares?" Kol dodged as Caroline hit him lightly on the arm at his impertinent words.

"Ouch! Sister, stop, I merely jest. And if you knew what I did, you would laugh too"  
'Why? What do you know Kol?"

"Isobel will not be satisfied with her matchmaking skills tonight" Kol said mysteriously, and went inside to ask Katherine to dance. Caroline frowned, trying to puzzle out what it might mean.

A low voice interrupted her thoughts once more.

"Caroline, I saw you out here, and thought I might offer you a drink." Mikael stood behind her, and clenching her fists she turned, summoning a smile.

"You are too kind" she said, taking the champagne, her stomach turning at the thought. Her constitution had been delicate when it came to alcohol lately, or coffee, even some teas. Warm water settled her the best, and Bonnie also warned against consuming alcohol in her condition, given her family difficulties with pregnancy.

She held it in her hands, hoping she could put it down without him noticing she had not drunk any.

"I believe it was at this very ball, you properly made the acquaintance of my son, if rumour is any indicator of truth." Mikael said, in a conversational tone.

"Well, rumour rarely is, but in this case, yes, I believe it was"

"Where you truly found out the sort of man he is"

"There I would disagree. It might be the kind of man he was then, however I assure you, he is much changed." she said shortly.

"You cannot change a man, and when you think you have, after time, you realise, it was you who changed." Mikael said, following it with a quiet voice.  
'It was a favourite saying of Esther's, and I am sad to say, I only proved her correct."

"Perhaps she was right... and I misspoke. I meant that Klaus is the same man he has always been, but now he no longer hides it."

"Whatever did my son do, to deserve you?" Mikael said, his voice soft and Caroline glanced at him quickly. He was studying the moon, a pale circle handing over the garden.

"Be the best of themselves, it is all anyone can do... I am sure it is how you won your wife" she said, and was surprised as his eyes hardened, and he smirked a little.

"Perhaps one day I shall tell you the story. But, not tonight. Farewell Caroline, enjoy your dance." he said, and strode away, leaving Caroline puzzled on the terrace.

* * *

"So, do you not detest it already? The ball, the people, the monotonous dancing" Kol was saying as he and Katherine circled each other on the floor.

"Of course I do, yet, I am surprised you do. We have been a Westmere for months, do you not long for the company available in the city" Katherine asked lightly, yet as she met Kols' eyes, her shone with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I was only teasing you. I know this is awful for you." she said, turning under his arm and following the complicated steps. Kol looked away, brushing his emotions to the side, he turned his face back to Katherine's, taking in her expression and genuine sympathy.

"You know, my sweet friend, you are a very different girl, to the one I met last year."

"We are all changed... whether for the better or not, who knows" she murmured.

"It is for the better, you have changed. You care more, for others, for your sisters, even for those who are not your sisters by blood, like Rebekah. You have discovered room in your heart Katherine"

"Well, perhaps I realised I did not need quite so much for myself" she said with a self depreciating laugh.

"Or perhaps someone else caused you to examine it." he said, seeing the way sorrow formed in her eyes at his words.

"Let us not share the hopelessness of our situations Kol. For we are too young, and a good deal too attractive to be so miserable" she said, a bittersweet tone.

"Let us think of positive things, and salvage what we can from our respective prospects of a lifetimes disappointment... perhaps we should marry each other, and spend our days understanding, providing endless sympathy for each other." Kol threw his head back and laugh.

"I am sure I want something more than sympathy from my wife... and as to us marrying, from common cause, there is one who might raise objection to the prospect."

"And who would that be?" Kol smiled at her, rather devilishly then, and spun her around, under his arm, quite out of sequence with the dance, sending her spinning way, into the hard chest of a man standing behind her.

"Miss Pierce"

"Lord Mikaelson" she stammered, her face flushed and heart beginning to pound.

"Please, I believe it is past time you called me Elijah." he said smoothly, taking his hand in hers, and lightly kissing the back.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it... TVD this week... feels like we've been waiting centuries for it. Anyway, review and let me know your theories... whats going to happen? This chapter had no Klaroline (BOO) I know... but was important for plot advancement... plenty Klaroline next time!**

**Whats Mikael up to? What's Caroline up to? What's gonna happen? Caroline preggers! omg)))**

**Anyway, I have started one of those tumblr things (though still suck at using it) so if you want to follow me on it, I post drabbles/ones shots and previews etc. My name is immortalpen on it. **


	31. XXX

**Hey you guys, thanks so much the reviews of the last chapter, it really helps to keep me writing, when the show seems determined to destroy our ship(( Needless to say, I do not feel very motivated after this kind of thing (epi 4.17 die please) and the trailer for 4.17 doesn't seem much better. **

**Anyway, please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it is enough to get us all through what is to come... xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elijah... what are you doing here?" she stammered, still trying to catch her breath. He smiled at her, stepping closer and pulling her into a dance. Katherine barely noticed they were moving, so absorbed was she in the man before her. He looked the same, yet different, and she found herself listing each, his skin was tanned, his hair longer, differences, his broad frame and dark eyes, similar. And the look he gave her now, the warm smile, the intent expression, so different from what she had experienced from him lately, yet so similar to how he used to look at her.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and glanced away, thinking only escaping from that face would she stand a chance of carrying out a coherent conversation.

"I have been travelling for quite some time, and my foreign interests are concluded at present, so I thought to return home. There is something about London that has occupied my mind, in my absence."

"Such as?" Katherine inquired.

"It is not polite to ask, Miss Pierce, though why I should suppose that might stop you, I do not know." he chuckled as she huffed at the reprimand.

"Really, I am starting to think you only enjoy tormenting me." she muttered., and they continued to dance in silence. After a while, the searing looks he threw at her were too much, and as they left the floor she glanced up at him.

"Have you forgiven me then?"

" I told you as much, in my letters"

"Yes, but you never directly said it."

"I seldom directly say the things I mean... or want. It is a failing of mine, I admit."

"I have never suffered from that affliction."

"I am sure you have not." Elijah agreed smiling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline smiled politely as another couple chattered on endlessly, when over their shoulders she suddenly spied a familiar blonde, laughing and smiling, standing next to a tall, dark man with piercing eyes. Caroline quickly excused herself and started toward them.

"Rebekah!" she exclaimed. As she neared, she saw Rebekah's eyes were large and full of happiness, her hand was tucked into the crook of Damon's arm.

"Caroline" Rebekah greeted her, and immediately hugged her close. Caroline looked at Damon's face, over her shoulder and saw there immense gratitude.

"I did not know you would be back tonight! I am so happy to see you" Caroline went on, a thought suddenly tickling the back on her mind.

"You did not know? I would have thought Nik would have told you" Rebekah said, nose wrinkling for a moment in confusion before she pushed it aside and focused on more important things.

"I have so much to tell you, Damon, we need some privacy" she said imperiously, flashing him a look, with Damon took in his stride, a grin playing around his lips.

"My dear, as you wish. But I shall find you soon enough, for tonight, all your dances are mine" he murmured, kissing her hand and sauntering off into the crowd.

"Come, let us find somewhere private." Rebekah said, pulling Caroline's arm, she held back.

"Wait, did your brother come with you?" Caroline asked, seeing a familiar impatient look on Rebekah's face.

"Yes, of course. He has been insufferable since you left. He jumped at the chance to stop playing chaperon and return to you"

"Where is he?"

"I'm sure I don't know, he came with us, however, so is around here somewhere. No doubt lurking in the shadows, avoiding society as much as possible and keeping his eye on you"

At her words, a prickling feeling fell over Caroline's skin. She glanced around but could see no sign of him.

"Very well, let's go" Caroline finally agreed, starting forward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus looked down on the twin blond heads as they started away to the refreshment area. He recalled the night, a year ago, when he had found himself watching Caroline, drawn to her even then. As other girls rushed around, giggling and gossiping, she had been an oasis of calm, a repose for the eye. He had raised a toast to her, and she had stared right back. It had intrigued him, her fearlessness, though now he knew her, he knew it was that very attribute that had lured him in. Her strength. It was strength that gave her the stillness, that containment, that independence, for she had faced loss and tragedy in her past, and risen from them, as a phoenix from the ashes. It had fascinated him, so much so, he had gone looking for someone he might pretend was her, someone who would not dismiss him so easily. How his life had changed, how she had changed it, he mused as he watched Rebekah pulling Caroline excitedly.

His sister was struggling to contain her enthusiasm, all her masks of cool indifference dropped for once, and it made him happy, to see her so excited. One of the hardest burdens to bear, had been knowing Rebekah's sacrifice and he had dreaded finding out who her betrothed would be. But, unexpectedly, Mikael had allowed Damon Salvatore to ask for her hand. It puzzled Klaus, though, he supposed that the Salvatores had tied themselves up financially with his father to achieve it, which they would surely regret in the future.

His father. The thought of him caused him to raise his glass back to his lips and gulp down a little more whiskey. When he arrived at the ball, his eyes immediately seeking out Caroline, he had seen them together, on the terrace. His impulse had been to approach them, take Caroline away, yet he had stopped himself. She was not in need of his protection, it seemed, in fact, Mikael looked more disturbed by their conversation than Caroline did. Of course, for it was what she excelled at, disarming you, stripping apart defences.

Now, he watched the two women disappear, and reasoned that he could wait for his reunion with his wife, for surely after he made his presence known, they would not stay long at the ball, and Rebekah deserved to share her news with someone.

He spied Kol, far below, and raised his hand in a salute to him. His younger brother seemed agitated and excited, and Klaus followed his gaze to a handsome couple on the dance floor. Elijah and Miss Pierce. His elder brother had returned as he had hoped, and Klaus could see his genuine expression of pleasure, being reunited with Katherine. Klaus cast a last glance down at the seething floor, and checked his pocket watch. He could barely hold off going to find his wife, and gave his sister 30 minutes more to herself, then, he would not be able to wait a moment longer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline watched as Damon swept Rebekah onto the dance floor, and was happy that, whatever the outcome of her plan involving Mikael, that she had helped to make it happen. Rebekah was happier than she had ever seen her. Another girl who was uncontainablely happy was Katherine, who had finally returned to her side, as Elijah went to pay his respects to some business partners in attendance. Caroline could see she was overjoyed, yet concealing it well. Elijah was more difficult to read, ever the gentleman, and not one to display emotion freely, he was a closed book to her. As she watched Kol ask Katherine to dance, and they looked to her for permission to abandon her alone on the sidelines, she felt warm hands slide up her arms from behind. The person said nothing, only leant in, bringing their body fully against her back.

"If you are not my husband... I fear for your life, Sir" she teased, and could felt the way Klaus smiled into her hair.

"Luckily for me, my lady, I happen to be your husband." he murmured, moving to the dance floor and taking her hand.

"I am glad to see that my reputation proceeds me, even in my absence." he noted pulling her into his arms and joining the waltz.

"Meaning?"

"It is the only reason a woman as beautiful as you could possibly stand on the edge, partnerless" he said with a grin. They danced in silence for a while, their eyes unwavering from each other's, and Caroline felt her cheeks begin to ache from the smile she could hardly keep from her lips.

"I missed you" she said simply.

"As I did you. In the future, I forbid you from travelling without me." He laughed at the look Caroline shot him over his choice of words, though she apparently was not going to take issue with it just then.

"What was my father bothering you about earlier?" he asked suddenly, not missing the flash of surprise, followed, strangely, by guilt that crossed her features. She stared at him, and then replied, after a hesitation.

"Nothing of importance." Klaus stared back, a jolt of unease going through him at her manner. Not her words, but that small moment before she answered, it pricked his interest.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It is of no consequence, I'd much rather hear about Westmere, I miss it so" he studied her a while longer, and then pulled her close again. It mattered not, she was back by his side, and all was well in the world again.

"Klaus? I wish to go home soon." she said suddenly, looking up at him.

"Are you feeling unwell?" he asked, instantly worried. She smiled to reassure him, shaking her head.

"Not at all, I have just missed you too much to share you with all these people" she murmured softly, and a smile crept across his face. It never failed to move him, to make him feel like royalty, whenever she spoke of her feelings for him. He still tucked every word away, savouring them.

"Then let us leave at once, for as much as you have missed me, increase it by infinity, and you begin to have an inkling of have I have missed you, my dear"

* * *

Mikael watched them go, an unpleasant feeling forming in his stomach. Niklaus looked happy, could hardly contain his smile, like a simpering fool. The girl glided beside him, lighting up the room as she passed. She was unfathomable. He found himself wanting to confess things to her that he had never dreamed of confessing to anyone, not even Esther. He had loved Esther, loved her desperately, yet she had never once looked at him with the love and accepetance that his son's wife regarded him with. Was there anyone less deserving in the world of such devotion? He thought not. He had not planned for her, he had not thought for even a moment, that someone like her, could love his son. Love him and his family, enough to give away her fortune, sell her birthright, to see them happy. He had become the villan in the piece, when it should have been Niklaus.

As he suddenly realised the thoughts running through his mind, he growled and resisted the urge to throw his glass onto the dance floor below, to see it painted with blood for a moment. What weakness this girl had spread to him, and Niklaus also, like a creeping disease she had permeated his defences. Made him feel things he had not in years, kindness, protectiveness. There was only one way to deal with weakness, and that was to cut it out. She would give him what he wanted, and he would rip it away, without a second thought, or she would know what it meant to betray him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The room was dimly lit, only candles burning. Caroline relaxed back against Klaus's chest, the warm water of the bath swirling around them.

"I suppose something may be said for your obsession for modern things" she murmured, admiring the bathtub. She was sitting between his legs, both of them submerged in hot water, and she could not remember a more decadent feeling. She felt tired, and strangely whole again, now he was with her. There had been such a heavy, nagging exhaustion weighing her down of late, and whilst some was surely due to her condition, the absence of him had also contributed. He had become her closest friend and most devoted ally, her lover and her partner, and now, without him, a physical ache seemed to pervade each moment.

She leant forward, reaching for the cake of soap, and he groaned as her body lost contact with his. She passed him the bar and settled back.

"You may as well be of use back there" she teased him, as he lathered the cake between his hands, filling the air with the smell of jasmine and lavender.

"Oh, I plan to be" he murmured suggestively as he placed his foaming hands on her shoulders, starting to kneed the muscles there. Caroline sighed and slipped more against him, her naked hips coming into contact with his. Klaus murmured his approval into her hair, as his hands continued their soapy path down her arms, to her hands, and then back up. Caroline felt dizzy with anticipation as his hands once again reached her shoulders and then started down toward her chest. As they neared her breasts, suddenly, they were removed, and she almost cried out at the loss.

"All in good time" he said softly into her hair, sending prickles spreading out from his warm breath against her wet skin. He lathered his hands once more, and she bit her lip, waiting as patiently as she could. When it seemed he was deliberately making her wait, she started to shift round a little, between his legs, bringing both her hands under the water, to rest on the tops of his thighs. The movements cause him to still instantly, and he placed the soap back down, and then his hands were on her breasts. They massaged them, gently squeezing them, rubbing his soapy thumbs over her nipples, again and again, making her arch her back with pleasure.

"Have you missed me, Caroline?" he was whispering into her ear and his breath once again made her flush. She nodded.

"Tell me, my love"

"I have missed you, I have thought about you every day" she admitted, feeling one of his hands start to descend to her stomach. She responded by running her hands up and down his inner thighs under the water.

"Missing you, has nearly driven me mad with longing. I cannot be without you, Caroline." he murmured, his hand making circles on her abdomen, and Caroline thought wildly of the secret she was holding from him.

"You shall never be" she promised, all thoughts flying from her head as he pressed lower still. She almost shot out the water when he finally touched her. He held her back against him, using his feet to draw her legs relentlessly open, exposing her completely to his fingers.

"You are mine, my love, as I am yours, without exception. When you sleep in an empty bed, you will hunger for me beside you, as I do you. When your body aches and skin is hot, you will wish for my touch upon you, as I long for yours." his touch was sending her spiralling out of control, and Klaus, recognising the signs, pulled her tightly to him, cradling her tenderly as she lost all control, clinging onto his arms and calling his name. He felt the most primal sense of pride, of possession, watching her come undone under his touch. Her body knew his, and his hers and there would never be any other touch they would tolerate.

As she returned to her senses, she surprised him but twisting around in the tub, straddling him. His back came up against the cool of the tub, and he was stunned into silence by the view that presented him. Her skin was pink with pleasure, shiny in the candle light. Her hair caught up, with damp tendrils curling at the nape of her neck. As she settled, she gave him a decidedly naughty grin.

Reaching out for the soap, she started to lather it between her fingers, he watch with rapt attention. Satisfied, she started to spread the soap over his chest, which began to rise and fall more rapidly. The pressure of her sitting across his hips was delicious, and he pressed upwards in an effort to create more contact. She smiled, and rose a little, avoiding his efforts.

"All in good time, my love" she teased as her hands continued down his chest, her fingers pushing into his muscles, her finger nails lightly scraping at times, sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body. Unable to take it longer, he suddenly sat forward, bring their chests into contact and she gasped at his wolflike movement, he stared into her eyes intently, as he moved her into position over him. He watched the minute expressions crossing her face as he gently lowered her, his hands supporting her, slowly, giving her time to adjust as she went. The feeling was indescribable, the urge to thrust upwards overpowering, yet he held back, lowered her, enjoying seeing the effect of every inch of their contact written on her face. Her breath caught, her face flushing anew, as she finally sank fully onto him, and she let her head fall back, her arms going around his neck. Slowly, he began to move, and she responded, moving with him. He leant forward and caught the rose tip of her breast in his mouth and she cried out, her voice raw. The sound made him quiver, and the pace started to increase between them. She brought her head back up, and found his eyes on her, dark and wide, they roamed her body, as his hands urged her hips on faster and faster. The water swished between them, caressing their skin, creating vacuums and eddies of current. The room fell away, the fire, the candles, and there was only each other. He had never felt so connected with another person, never felt so aware of what it meant, to be joined to someone, to be complete. He saw when waves of euphoria started to fall over Caroline, the way her eyes looked, her voice, as she told him she loved him, the way her hands clutched his chest, and her hips bucked and contracted. He felt her tightening around him, and it was all he needed to follow her. Their wet skin smacked together, and he felt his heartbeat match her racing one as they held each other tightly. Clasped together, his seed spilling into her welcoming embrace, his feverish whispers of her name, and his love on his lips, poured into her ear, her hair, against her neck as he kissed her. He felt her trembling, her body overwhelmed, and felt similarly affected.

She gradually leant up and looked down at him. Her hair had fallen half down, her eyes were hooded and sated, and she had never looked more beautiful. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and suddenly realised the water had cooled considerably.

"Hold on" he murmured as he grasped her once again by the hips and stood up, still holding her against his chest, her legs wrapped around him. She squealed at the sudden movement, as water poured off them into the tub. He waited until most of it was gone, and then carefully stepped out, onto the waiting towels. He gave her a last kiss and lowered her to the ground. Bending down, he picked up a towel, and started to dry her. She went to take it off him, but with a smile, he pulled it away from her, and continued his attentive drying. He walked around her, kneeling to dry her legs and feet, bringing his slowly over her form, appreciating every curve and hollow on the way.

"Perfection" he murmured, as he slung a towel around his hips and lead her to the bed, where he could see her nightgown already paid out. It was high necked and prim, falling to her feet and made of thick white fabric. He lowered it over her head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I did not know I would be receiving visitors this evening, much less my husband" she replied, and laughed as his expression darkened. He turned back to the tub and rubbed himself dry, and Caroline crawled up the bed and slid under the covers, unable to keep her eyes from the naked form of her husband. He was glorious, undeniably male, his hard, uncompromising body made her mouth dry. As he turned back, a grin suggesting that he knew he had been holding her attention, she looked away and feigned absorption with fixing her hair. She undid the pins holding it, and let the heavy curtain fall down her back. Klaus picked her hairbrush up on his way to the bed, and slid, still naked under the covers. He sat back, and held his arm open, and she snuggled into her place, enjoying their routine. Leaning forward she closed her eyes as the hairbrush began to move through her hair, firmly, easing out knots and tangles, pulling pleasurably on her scalp.

"Elijah has returned, you did not give me any warning." Caroline said.

"He wanted to surprise Katherine, and the date had not been decided definitively. Was she happy to see him, do you think?"

"Of course, what woman could fail to be" the brush stopped for a moment, before continuing and Caroline hide her smile.

"I did not know you found my brother... so attractive"

"Well, I do have eyes"

"Caroline -"

"I am in jest, truthfully, he helped me greatly, when he supported me, though he barely knew me. It made me have hope that some decency and morality might still exist in your family" she said, and felt Klaus's hands close on her shoulders.

"Caroline..." he started softly and was interrupted again.

"You need not speak of it, it is past, I only wish to explain my attachment to Elijah. I have forgiven you"

Klaus bit his tongue, repressing the apologies that longed to spring from them. Apologies were not enough, she had forgiven him, and it was up to him to show her he was worthy of the forgiveness, everyday, through his actions.

"I am relieved that Rebekah is getting what she wants" Klaus said, changing the subject.

"Hmm" Caroline agreed, a little noncommittally.

"I do wonder how Damon Salvatore has managed it however, as I know Mikael too well to believe he is doing it purely for his daughter."

"Perhaps he has had a change of heart..." Caroline said, and Klaus was suddenly reminded of seeing them speaking together at the ball. He pushed the thoughts away. He would not allow himself to become paranoid because of his father. That man's words and actions were poison.

Once he had finished, she leant away and quickly tied the long end on her hair into a plait, which lay over her shoulder as she snuggled down under the covers and faced him, their poses mirroring each others. He looked tired, and peaceful, and she thought that perhaps her news could wait until morning. As her hand moved unconsciously to her stomach however, she realised she could wait no longer. She wanted to share to with him, and did not want to have more secrets between them.

His eyes had drifted shut and his breath was even. She gathered her courage.

"Klaus" she whispered, softly, seeing his eyes flutter, yet remain closed at his name.

"Yes, my love" he replied and she bit her lip, unsure how to tell him.

"I have a present for you." she said, nerves building in her as she watched a smile spread over his full lips.

"And what would that be?" he murmured. Hesitantly she reached out for his hand, and then slowly, deliberately, brought it to her stomach. She spread his fingers out, and pressed his splayed palm into her stomach. His eyes slowly opened, and looked at her, a hint of confusion. His eyes then dropped to his hand on her stomach, and she watched as his thoughts raced behind his eyes.

Caroline was looking at him so steadily, yet her expression seemed unsure, and he felt the shock he had experienced at realising her subtle implication give way to joy. The happiness was powerful, it took his breath away. He was to have his own family. He was to belong somewhere, to some people, forever. Caroline, that brilliant, awe inspiring woman, that he had somehow been blessed enough to meet, was carrying his child. He, the most unloved of all, was to be a father. With the happiness, came fear, though in a much lesser amount. The responsibility, of shaping another person, with his words and actions. He had never been a good man, and was only now learning how to be slightly less awful, how could he be a role model for a child?

He looked back to Caroline then, and felt the fear slip away. For it would not only be him, they would raise it together, and she would be his guiding light, she would save them all, and make them a family. And, most touching of all, he realised in that look she gave him, was that she believed in him. She believed he could be a good father, as she had believed he could be a good man, when all else had forsaken him.

He saw tears fill Caroline's eyes, though she was smiling, and he let out a laugh, overcome at that moment, sure his own face must be a reflection of hers.

He leant forward and pressed a kiss on her lips, softly, like a prayer.

"Thank you" he whispered against her lips, and followed it with another sweet kiss. He then pulled away, and dropped his head to her stomach, where he began to press soft kisses on the taut flesh there, feeling her hands come to rest on his hair, cradling his head to her.

"Thank you" he whispered after each kiss, feeling the words echo through his very bones.


	32. XXXI

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been at a friend's wedding in Buenos Aires (which is amazing!) and had NO time to write. So... please excuse any errors... all your sweet messages prompted me to stay up late to get this out, and therefore my editing abilities are more impaired than usual. **

**I also just caught up on the last 2 episodes of the show, and wow... from nothing to like major Klaroline screentime/bonding. How can this couple not be happening? They now spend the majority of time together onscreen... from the Gilberts' living room stuff, to witch massacre to 'friends then'... it's great! **

**Anyway, here to burst your bubble... j/k - enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you so much for this, Mr Pierce. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it."

"No need, my dear, though I am curious, now that your husband has arrived in town, why he is not taking care of it."

"It is a private matter, to be honest, it is not something I wish to involve him in" Caroline said, hoping that John would drop it. They stepped out onto the leafy pavement, the trees of London thick with lush foliage and a warm, lively sun making the pale sandstone and marble of the streets glow. They got into the waiting carriage and started away from his lawyers offices and back to the Pierce's townhouse. Caroline had told Klaus she would be spending the entire day there, with Katherine. She had indeed gone there first, before making this small trip with John, and now they were returning there.

The lawyers office had gone well, though it was an unorthodox situation. In the beginning, she had not known if it was even possible, as her fortune might already belong to her husband, through merit of their marriage. However, John had revealed to her the provision, set down by her parents, that she must agree to pass over the fortune, something which he doubted Mikael even realised yet. Whether Klaus knew it or not, he had not asked it. Therefore, with the money still within her power, she had insisted, citing the only example she had known of, Klaus and his biological father.

Her fortune would belong to her unborn child, should that child be born, and out of reach of Mikael. She and Klaus had no need for the money in the meantime, therefore she had granted restricted access to the funds from guardians. The thought of double crossing Mikael had been more uncomfortable than she had expected, when it came to signing the papers, however she had gone through with it. He was a tyrant, who had made the lives of each of his children miserable in some way, and none more than Klaus, who would no doubt always bear the scars of his unhappy childhood.

Caroline knew she was soft hearted, too softhearted most of the time, yet, when it came to family, or someone she loved, she could be as fierce as a lioness protecting her young. She could not let the fact that Mikael had shown her a softer side of himself in recent weeks sway her. Too many tears had fallen, to many hopes and dreams dashed, for that man to succeed. Also because she knew what losing her fortune would do to Klaus, and she could not allow that. Now, all she had to do was execute her plan, and hopefully Klaus would never know what had happened, as she thought Mikael unlikely to be the sort who would speak of his own defeat.

They arrived at the Pierce's and entered, finding a company already assembled in the drawing room. Upon entering, Caroline felt her stomach drop seeing Elijah standing to greet them, Katherine by his side, a look of pure happiness on her face. She hoped Elijah would not mention to her husband that she had been out, as Klaus was sure to ask why and where she had gone with John. She forced a smile at Elijah, one which quickly became a look of alarm, as a throat clearing across the room pulled her attention, and she forgot about Elijah letting her secret out.

He was also standing, his golden hair glowing in the light thrown from the window. His blue eyes slightly narrowed, he missed not one moment of her discomfort as she smiled at him, a beat too slowly.

"My dear" Klaus said, bowing to her, his smirk already indicating that she had some explaining to do.

"My lord, I thought you were engaged at home?" Caroline said, trying to sound light and nonchalant.

"I was, but when Elijah expressed his intentions to call, I though... why not visit my lovely wife" he said, and Caroline could swear he was enjoying her discomfort.

"Hmm" she said, turning away from him, flashing a desperate look at Katherine.

"Capital. I shall leave you young people to it then" John said from the door, disappearing to his study, the door closing behind him.

"Caroline, I am so glad you are back, and I am sure my father is very grateful for your assistance with that... important call he had to make." Katherine said, sitting down slowly, her face the picture of innocence. Caroline felt relief flow through her. If she had to lie, at least she had a master at her call, she thought.

"And what would the nature of this call be?" Klaus enquired from his chair, where he was sitting, his casual pose hiding his interest in the matter, though it did not fool Caroline, who sat fidgeting, and avoiding his eyes.

"Please, Lord Niklaus, it is not polite to enquire so" Katherine said, imperiously, shooting a smug smile at Elijah as she did so. Elijah nodded approvingly and Katherine and he locked eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time. Caroline grew aware she could no longer stare at them, pretending to be engrossed in their conversation, as they had lapsed into silence.

"Caroline" the way Klaus called her name, as always gave her chills. However, this time, there was something altogether more challenging and dark in his tone. She stood up, and moved to the divan where her husband sat, stealing herself to lie more effectively.

"Come along, my love, we both know you are going to tell me where you were..." he said in a teasing tone, yet she could hear the vulnerability underneath.

"No more secrets...did we not pledge?" he said softly, and she raised her eyes to his face. His playful mask was dropped and she could see how puzzled he was by her concealed actions, and subsequent evasion of him.

"I am sorry I did not tell you before... I was going to the doctor, and I wanted John to take me. He is still the closest I have to a father... as for not taking you, I am already nervous, women in my family do not carry children easily, and I did not want to worry you" she said, and held her breath, waiting to be struck down by the lies. She felt the poisoned words settle over her as her husband regarded her, and she waited. When she felt sure that he would not speak, he finally broke his silence.

"I am sorry you felt you had to bear that burden alone. In the future, I would rather carry it, than have you do so... please... involve me, Caroline" he said and she smiled, feeling tears weigh on her eyelids. She felt wretched at that moment, and could only grip his hands tightly, turning her face away, sure he would see her deception. But he said nothing, only put his arm around her, and called for tea to be brought, worrying she had over exerted herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus put on a brave face, in public and with Caroline, however, the truth was that in his worst moments, the thought of his impending fatherhood make it hard to breathe. The fear and anxiety of Caroline's condition, still reared it's head, more often than he'd like. And he was having recurring dreams of his own childhood, the most memorable parts, not usually the most pleasant parts. He had awoken one night from such a dream to find Caroline watching him.

"What do you dream of when you wake so?" she asked curiously. He sighed, gathering her to his chest.

"I am dreaming of when I was a child. When I knew nothing of the world, or my place in it. I knew only that my father did not love me, as he loved my siblings. Lately, I have been dreaming off my mother."

"Really? I thought you could not recall her"

"I was old enough, when she died, that I should recall her... it is strange. Lately, I have been recalling her, with child, I think. Perhaps it is your lovely silhouette which has reminded me of her. I seem to remember her with child, and I was afraid for her. In my recollections she seems not calm or peaceful, as you do, my dear, she seems vulnerable, and scared." he murmured, focusing on the hazy memory of a woman, her face hidden in shadow, flinching every time a door slammed. He turned his attention to Caroline and looked at her in the dark.

"I cannot fail to notice that your own dreams, terrors, have abated."

"Yes, they seem to have... I am glad."

"You never finished telling me, what about your last memories of your parents torment you so much." she was quiet, her fingers interlacing with his, playing with them. Finally she spoke.

"I awoke to a world aflame. My father came for me, he carried me out. I can still remember the smoke, and the fire, the way it melted my room. He carried me outside, and put me down. He went to leave me, and I begged him to stay. The house was a ball of fire. No one was coming out of that house again. A neighbour tried to prevent him, pleaded with him not to leave me parentless, not to sacrifice himself... but he couldn't. He looked at me, with great love, and said he was sorry... he was sorry he couldn't stay with me, but he couldn't live without my mother, and he couldn't leave her in there, to die alone. He kissed me, and he was gone. I hope he found her, somehow, before the entire place crashed down, I hope he found her, and they were together." she finished, feeling choked by her memories.

Klaus was quiet, and simply held her closer. It was where it all stemmed from, he could see it clearly. Her distrust, her fear of abandonment. Her fear of loving too much, love that consumes you. Her father had been selfish in the end, and loved his wife more than his daughter... and it had touched Caroline in every part of herself. He pulled away and looked down into her face, gently wiping away the stray tears that had fallen.

"You will never be alone again, I will always choose you, my love, my life... for there is nothing other than you."

"And if you had to choose? Between me or our child?" she asked, quietly.

"It shall never happen"

"If it did..." she insisted. He sighed and looked away from her, unable to take her glowing eyes.

"What would you have me do?" he asked looking back, his voice quiet.

"You already know, my love." he hesitated, stoked her hair back of her forehead, before lowering his mouth to press a kiss there.

"Then I would do what you wanted, for I only ever want to make you happy... I will do what is best for you, even if I suffer for it, I promise"

"Thank you" she whispered, and smiled at him, a smile of pure love, and he brought his mouth to hers, hoping to capture it, hoping that the warmth of it could drive the cold from his bones and doubts and insecurities from his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The weeks passed in London, as the season bore relentlessly on and temperature soared. The Pierces and Caroline found it amusing, the way the English sweated out their mild summer, and longed for the heats of Virginia. Caroline's legal arrangement was finalised, and her pregnancy continued to go on, without trouble. Katherine and Rebekah remained in London, the former driving the wedding speculators wild with excitement at her arrangements, and the latter often receiving a well mannered, well dressed visitor, yet never more often than propriety dictated. Klaus found himself at leisure, as Mikael had ceased his incessant demands for Caroline's fortune, inexplicably. He spend all his time with her, watching her grow, getting used to the idea that soon, it would no longer be the two of them.

* * *

Klaus waited uncomfortably in the house he had grown up in, whilst his sister dallied upstairs. He had arrived to escort her out, as she wanted to spend time with Caroline, yet Caroline was growing more and more exhausted by the pregnancy. Klaus had offered to escort Rebekeh to his house, so the two may spend some time together.

Now, however he was beginning to regret it, as she took an absurd amount of time preparing. He heard the door opening behind him, and was met with the very face he had hope to avoid.

"Ah, Niklaus, you are still here I see. Trust me in that Rebekah will not be joining you anytime soon, if past experience is any measure. Join me in my study for a drink." he said, and left without a response. Klaus stood, with his fists clenched, cursing his sister for a moment, before moving after Mikael.

He entered the darkened room slowly, seeing his father already settled behind the desk, a glass in hand. Klaus entered, noting that he not been poured one, and chose to sit, over taking one himself. He stared at Mikael, wondering what game he might be playing. Mikael looked at him, with a merry twinkle in his eye.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order" Mikael said, raising an eyebrow at him. Klaus remained still, not giving anything away.

"Though, I should warn you... children are not always a blessing." Mikael said with a dark laugh.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Can a man not congratulate another on their good fortune?"

"I do not know, can he?" Klaus ground out. Mikael merely chuckled, raising his glass in acknowledgement of the barb.

"That wife of yours. I have not seen her of late. Is she much affected by the pregnancy? Mikael asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Merely passing the time, boy" Mikael retorted, and saw Klaus's face close up. He took a deep breath and forced a more pacifying tone.

"Your mother had no problem bearing children, but many of her friends... struggled."

Klaus watched his father closely, trying to decipher the reasoning behind his questions.

"She is growing more and more tired. She stays at home, mostly, and Miss Bennet attends her."

"Ah yes, the Bennet girl, well, she should rest, women should not be out and about in this heat and rabble, especially pregnant ones." Mikael muttered, looking into his glass.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you worried after Caroline's health, father" Klaus said, his tone slightly mocking, unable to believe the show of vulnerability that the older man was putting on. Mikael cared nothing for any of them, and that would never change.

"Well, luckily, you know better, don't you boy. I suspect, out of our whole family, only you truly understand me."

"I would not claim that"

"Oh, I would not be too sure... you understand me... because you are me. We are the same Niklaus, and it why we cannot stand each other."

"I cannot stand you because you have made it your life's purpose to destroy me"

"Perhaps... as one might destroy a reflection they hated in the mirror. Perhaps I think that the world only needs one of me..."

"I am not you"

"That is where you are wrong, my dear boy... you are me, and everyone knows it, even your dear, sweet wife." Mikael said, and Klaus swallowed at the tone that entered Mikael's voice as he spoke of Caroline.

"Stay away from Caroline. You have no business with her." he said.

"Don't I? There is much you don't know of your innocent, honest wife. I suppose she is an expert at deception, women such as her always are. They blind you with love and affection, sex and lust, until you barely know your own name, until the words from your mouth are her words, and then... they rip it all away. I pity you, my son, for you know not what is coming for you."

"Do not speak of her so, you are not worthy of saying her name." Klaus said, standing, his fists clenched, his rage building. His father spoke of Caroline intimately, and it made him mad with rage. He spoke almost possessively, and it went against everything inside him. Mikael stood also, suddenly his face twisted with rage, he leant across his desk.  
"You are same as me... married to a deceitful siren, carrying a child... who even knows if it is truly yours, god sake Niklaus, she almost married another man mere months ago! Have you learned nothing from my mistakes."

Klaus took a deep breath, drew it in and out evenly, forcing the rage from his face. He spoke quietly, calmly.

"I have indeed learned from your example, father, and I will not be a man like you, and I will not treat my wife as you did yours... or my children."

"How about a bastard?" Mikael mocked, trying to get the rise he so desired.

"My child will not be a bastard... and even if they were, they are still a child, innocent... I would not condemn them to the life you forced on me."

"I wonder if your wife knows your liberal policy on adultery, perhaps I shall take advantage of it for your next born... seeing as we are so very similar... why wouldn't she prefer the original" Mikael had watched around his desk now, and was standing close to Klaus, as Klaus barely restrained himself from attacking the older man. His words caused a red haze to descend over him, and he could barely think straight. He was grinding his teeth so hard he tasted blood.

"Who says I haven't already..." Mikael whispered, and Klaus lost his remaining restraint. His punch took Mikael in the left side of his face, and sent him sprawling across the desk. Klaus was on him in an instant, hauling him up again, and pulling his arm back to send another blow across his jaw.

"Nik! Father! What is happening!" Rebekah screamed from the doorway, running to Klaus's side. She pulled at his arm, and he paused in his blow, still standing toe to toe with Mikael, still itching to remove the smile from the twisted man's lips. They stared each other down, Mikael looked to the side and spat out a long stream of blood.

"So sensitive... I suppose you trust our wife less than you think" Mikael said, pushing Klaus away and staggering back against the desk. Rebekah was crying now, and Klaus put his arms slowly around her, his eyes not leaving Mikael's.

"Nik, come on, let us leave. Neither of you will speak sense at this moment" Rebekah implored him, yet he could not tear his eyes from his father, lounging so confidently against his desk, his face the picture of secrets and arrogance.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah begged once more, tugging at his arm, and eventually he let himself he led away. He felt numb, and overwhelmed by the words of that hateful man. He was poison, he infected everything around him. Klaus knew that. Yet, there was something in his manner, in his very tone, that hinted that he was privy to something that Klaus was not, and it gave him the confidence to taunt him.

He shuddered as he thought of how he had spoken of Caroline, of lying with her. He desired her, the thought turned his stomach. He remembered them together at the ball. She probably had no notion of her effect on him, of the thoughts that were running through his mind when he looked at her. To imply that Caroline's child was not his was ridiculous, and Klaus did not believe it for a moment.

However, there was denying that Mikael had taken an interest in Caroline, one he had not had before she came to London without him. There had been something off in her manner, and she was the only one he trusted in such a situation. A hesitation, unexplained outings or simply an avoidance of his eyes. He could not see how it could possibly be connected to his father, however. Was it a twisted game of Mikael's, to torment him further, through doubt onto a relationship he could not shake any other way or something more, he was not sure, yet he undoubtedly intended to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline kissed her sister goodbye and watched as Elijah led her down the stairs and out into the night. Caroline was glad so many of her acquaintances were coming to call on her at home, as she would be lost without their company. The growing child, and the tiredness and fear that came with it could not be borne without distraction. Her husband was providing one of course, but, she had found herself wanting to confide in him about Mikael far too much. He was suspicious, she could tell. She had never excelled at deception, and they were altogether too close for any lie to go long undisclosed. She felt wretched about it, and reminded herself often why it was necessary. Perhaps if she had gone to him in the beginning, then it would have been acceptable. Yet, he had been in Westmere, she in London, when the opportunity had presented itself. And, over that, there was no predicting how Klaus would have reacted. He hated Mikael, and feelings were far too twisted to be trusted in such matters. She had taken the steps that she had thought best for them all. She hoped when, if ever, he found out, he would remember that he always valued her strength and independence.

The one element she had not accounted for was Lord Mikaelson himself. He was as hard to predict as Klaus, and he had been a constant drain on her of late. He wrote frequently, waiting for updates on the situation. He reminded her that Rebekah and Damon were not yet married, and he could still prevent it, if she did not deliver on her side of their arrangement. As her visitors disappeared into their carriage, Caroline caught sight of another delivery boy making their way to her door. She felt the ever more familiar worry grip her stomach at the sight of the Mikaelson crest on the seal as she bid the footman to pay the boy, and clutched the letter.

"A little late for mail, is it not" Klaus voice came from the top of the stairs and she froze as she fixed a calm expression on her face. She slipped the letter into a pocket of her gown and turned around, smiling at him. He was leaning on the balustrade and watching her carefully, a little too carefully. Caroline smiled up at him, and then started forward, slowly climbing the stairs, leaning on the railing as she went.

"Quite, I refuse to read a letter delivered so late, it is wholly inappropriate." she said lightly as she drew level with him on the stairs, pausing only a moment before starting upward. Klaus's hand suddenly shot out, and rested gently on her arm.

"I could read it for you" he said, his tone matching hers for lightness, yet there was something far more stern just underneath. Caroline stilled, and then slowly, raised her hand and covered his, still on her arm.

"I am too tired, it must wait until morning, I'm afraid." she said, and tried to ignore the flash of rejection she saw in his eyes. She moved forward again.

"Come, will you not join me in bed?" she asked, reaching the top of the stairs, and realising he had not yet moved, only stood staring at the space she had occupied.

"I cannot tonight, sadly. I have promised Kol I would keep him company at the club tonight..." Klaus said somewhat stiffly.

"Unless you ask me not to, I should go" he finished, meeting her eyes for the first time in their exchange. Caroline thought of the letter in her pocket, and how she might possibly obtain the time alone to read it.

"Go, keep your brother company. I have kept you to myself too much of late, he must hate me." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her slightly, and then looked away, his gaze a little distant.

"Very well, do not stay awake for me, for you know how Kol likes to see the morning in" he said, turning to go down the stairs. Caroline watched him go, her heart throbbing painfully. She had practically just pushed him away, and it was awful to watch him go, so obviously dejected. She realised it might be the very first time, since they were married, when he had left her side without a kiss. Her empty cheek seem a recrimination as she watched him gather his things, and salute her, his eyes averted, and stride out into the night, the door closing with a hollow bang.

Caroline sighed, and turned, walking slowly, she reached her room, and sat heavily down on the edge of her bed. She pulled the letter from her pocket, and cracked the seal, opened it slowly, already dreading it's contents. She immediately noted that his usual elegant penmanship seemed sloppy and blurred, and the ink was not blotted properly.

_Dear daughter,_

_It practically pains me to say it, however, I believe I owe you an apology. In recent weeks, I have seen my daughter blossom and flourish under Mr Salvatore's courtship. It is you I have to thank for this. It was the condition of our agreement, yet it seems to have benefitted me far more than you. _

_I fought with Niklaus today, and I must admit I came close to confessing our entire deal to him. After he left, I have been overcome with memories of his dear sweet mother, and even as I write this, I struggle to remember why I was not to tell him... to reveal the time we have spent together, to reveal the kindness you have shown me. He should know... I believe he meets my youngest son tonight, and where I stand at present, I see no real reason why I should not meet them also..._

The rest of the letter was too blurred to read, yet the words she had taken in were alarming enough to send Caroline to her feet, and hurrying for her outside wrap. Mikael had clearly drank too much and was now about to stagger to Klaus's gentleman's club and confess everything, gloat that he had gotten to the Forbes fortune after all. Klaus would be hurt that she had gone behind his back, angry and bitter that his father had succeeded.

She went gingerly down the stairs and informed the footman that she needed the second carriage brought round. If he was surprised that she was going out alone so late, he did an admirable job of hiding it, Caroline thought as she stuffed the letter into her pocket and went out the door, into a warm evening. She accepted help into the carriage and then sat back and gave instructions to the driver. As the carriage lurched forward, she fell back against the seat and wrapped her arms around her middle. What she could do, or say to the man, she was not sure, but she had to try. If Klaus was to hear the whole sordid story, it had to be from her first, of that she was certain, or she risked destroying the trust they had so painstakingly built.

* * *

Klaus watched as she left the house, her face white and worried. He felt the strangeness of the situation, the stark reality of seeing his wife sneaking out of their home in the night, settle like a ball of ice in his stomach. He leant forward and tapped on the carriage, and they began to follow hers at a discreet distance. The carriage bounced over the cobbles yet he sat unmoving as a stone in the back, his eyes fixed straight ahead, his mind racing. Tonight, he would have answers. He could not live without Caroline, whatever her indiscretions, he was bound to her for all time.

* * *

The patriarch of the Mikaelson family said in the shadows of his study, watching the clock tick lazily. Would she come? He wondered. He glanced at the glass in front of him, not nearly as empty as he had feigned. He needed his wits about him, not clouded with alcohol. He picked up the letter he had received that afternoon, just after Niklaus had left. As his eyes followed the words he felt a surge of rage well up. She thought she could trick him? This tiny little slip of a girl, barely a woman, matched her wits against his, and aimed to rob him of what was rightfully his, of what had been promised to him. She had looked him in the eye, and lied, so earnestly, so believably. He ground his teeth, tasting blood, and breathed deeply to calm himself. He had to wait, had to be patient. A knock suddenly sounded at the door, and his bloodied lips turned up into a smile.

"Come in" he called.

* * *

**Predictions please! What do you guys think is going to happen? Maybe there is a direct line between happiness in the show, equals angst in the story... ha! Sorry!**

**Drop me a line, and gimme what you think about it all... I'll work super hard to get the next part out asap... as I know how you guys feel about cliffhangers xx**


	33. XXXII

**Thanks so much for the reviews, as always they make my day, and inspire me. Since I have kept you waiting for a while, and I left a bit of a cliffhanger, I thought I'd upload asap. I also have the next chapter almost done... so if you want, I can get it up right away. **

**I have to give a warning here - at the risk of spoiling the next part - this chapter contains some very sensitive themes, violence and is darker than previous chapters of the story. If you do not wish to read something of that nature, please skip ahead, or end happily on chapter 30. **

**This was a difficult chapter for me to write, and it might well be difficult to read, I apologise if it is not to some readers liking and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Looking for heaven, found a devil in me"**

Florence and the Machine - Shake it out

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lord Mikaelson, are you well?" Caroline asked hesitantly as she sat down opposite the forbidding looking man behind the desk. The study was dark, long shadows dancing over the book shelves, licking up the walls and brushing the high ceilings.

"Quite well my dear, I see you got my letter" he said, watching as she pulled it from her pocket.

"I did, and I thank you for the kind words, however, I would still prefer my husband was not told" she said, watching for a hint of an emotion from Mikael, yet there was nothing, he was a wall of blankness.

"Because of you, my daughter Rebekah is very happy, very happy indeed" he murmured, and Caroline wondered how much he had actually drank, as he seemed more lucid than she had imagined.

"I suppose you are my daughter too now, though I struggle to think of you as one" he said, and his eyes trailed over her for a long moment. Caroline shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of her own vulnerability before this man. She swallowed and smiled.

"That shall come, I imagine, given time" she said lightly.

"Ah yes, time, perhaps with time, I shall see you less as a woman, a temptation, and more as a daughter, perhaps... given time, perhaps I shall forget how you have tried to trick me" he said, and at his casual words and studied indifference, she froze. Fear ran up her spine as she sat rigidly, her hands going to cradle her swollen belly.

"I do not know what you speak of" she started, only to be shocked into silence as Mikael hurled his glass against the wall and roared out,

"Lie to me no more! Or I swear you shall pay for it!" Caroline rushed to her feet, and started to back toward the door, but he was faster than her, already rounding his desk, his face suffused with an eery calm, he stalked her back toward her chair, until she was forced to sit down.

"Make yourself comfortable, Lady Mikaelson, for I have not given you permission to leave" he said darkly, and braced his arms on her chair, leaning forward as he spoke.

"I do not need your permission to leave, my lord, and I shan't ask for it" she said forcefully as she went to stand, and gasped as his hard grip descended on her arms, and he squeezed her, hard, pulled her closer to him, closer still, until only a hairs breath was left between them. Her heart was pounding, her palms slick with fear, yet, as always, she raised her chin and met his gaze steadily.

"You shall abide me, girl, I have broken stronger women than you before, and they were not in such a... delicate position as you... you would do well to be nicer to me" he said, and suddenly threw her back into the chair. The wooden back jarred her and she fell silent as he stalked away from her, grabbing a letter from the desk, he threw it at her. She flinched and turned her face away as he grabbed the letter from where it had fallen and brought it to her face. As she continued to resist, he crouched beside her and gripped her chin hard, forcing her head around.

"Read it" he said, and crushed her jaw more as she refused. Finally, feeling her teeth ache she began to read.

It was all there, the deal with the lawyer, the conditions, even the day she had signed it. He knew everything, it would seem, he knew she had betrayed him. As she finished, she watched him walk back around to his side of the desk, where he sat down, a little too calmly and steepled his fingers, looking at her over the top of them.

"So, now that all our cards are on the table... what am I going to do with you?" he mused.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus felt his hands tremor, the pressure of being tensed so long grating on his muscles. He sighed and pushed himself out the carriage, where he had been sitting, his gaze fixed on his former home, barely blinking. He pushed himself out the other side of the carriage and walked slowly into the small park that sat just in front. He had come here often as a boy, to escape Mikael, and he saw it had changed little. He sat on a bench, and covered his face with his hands. His mind was whirling, and he could hardly bring it together. He felt as though all parts of him were disconnected and he had forgotten how to join them together in movement.

Perhaps she was visiting his sister, he thought sourly, as even as the thought formed, he knew it to be untrue. No, there was denying it, he knew the truth in his bones, she was visiting his father. For what reason, he could hardly guess, yet he had known something was amiss since the night he had seen them together at the ball. His father had hinted as much earlier, and now here was the proof. What business they might have together, he could not imagine, unless his father had lured Caroline in with promises of reconciling the family, or other such nonsense, and Caroline would believe him, for she always looked for the best in people, for a way to forgive what should be unforgivable.

Perhaps it was to do with money, it would certainly explain why Mikael had stopped demanding her fortune. Whatever it was, he trusted Caroline, yet... the thing that did hurt, she had lied to him. She had withheld it from him, whatever it was, and now she risked their relationship. He felt shame at his anger at her, almost immediately... for he was no paragon of virtue, and he had let her down more times than he could count. Yet Caroline was better than him, she always would be, and he wondered what could have motivated her to do this in secret.

He glanced at the warm windows, seeing nothing inside, and clenched his fists again, trying to calm himself, and let the urge to spill Mikael's blood retreat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline clasped her hands together to stop her fingers from shaking. He knew the truth, her deception was out. Now all she could so was face the consequences and get out of this house as fast as possible.

"Did Niklaus ever tell you how I courted his mother?" Mikael asked suddenly, idly. Caroline shook her head.

"Well, I saw her once, at a ball, one look was all it took. I asked her to dance, and she refused me, said she had her dance card all filled up. I saw it later, and it was not full at all, she just didn't want to dance with me" he said with a bitter laugh.

"She was betrothed, you see, everyone knew of it. He was a count, or a duke or something of the sort, and they were to be married. It was a love match, or so I was told, yet, I have never taken no for an answer, when I truly want something. I was persistent, and in the end, I did dance it her, on our wedding day."

"So, she broke off her engagement?"

"She had no choice, after what happened, her fiance's family disapproved, and their betrothal was broken."

"What happened?"

"Why, I ruined her... or course, much like Niklaus did you... however, I was not so shy about it... Elijah was born 7 months after our wedding" he said, so utterly nonchalantly, she wondered if she had heard him correctly.

"You ruined her?" Caroline said, horror creeping into her tone as she said it.

"Oh, I ruined her in many ways, over the years, yet, yes, this was the first time I ruined her... destroyed her reputation, ripped away her dreams, her love..."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her, and I always get what I want." Caroline looked away, repulsed.

"Now, do not judge me too harshly, for you forgave my son the same thing"

"I am tired, I wish to leave" Caroline announced abruptly, sickened by the story and desperate to return home.

"You have not been listening, my darling. Tonight you do what I want." her look shot daggers at him at the endearment.

"Oh, such fight, such fire... Esther had the same you know, in the beginning, it was so much more entertaining, watching someone so strong, bend to my will, later, when the fight was gone, she was much more tedious." he chuckled.

"You cannot keep me here indefinitely" Caroline said.

"Of course not, but I've never needed much time... to get my point across, to teach a lesson, I should have been quite the effective teacher if I had been born into a different family."

"All of this could have been avoided... if only you hadn't tried to cross me" Mikael muttered quietly, and suddenly looked up at her, his eyes searching.

"Was anything you said to me real? Or merely a game... how deep does your treachery go?" he asked, and Caroline, locked in his gaze was unsure what to say. He suddenly got up and moved toward her, she gripped the arms of the chair and braced herself, she would not run, show him her fear, so he could feed off it.

"How can you forgive Niklaus for the things he has done to you?" Mikael said as he crouched beside her chair.

"Because, I love him, because I saw the good in him" she said simply, and saw Mikael's eyes narrow at her. He silently contemplated her, raising a hand to her hair, he tucked it behind her ear.

"Could you see the good in me?" he asked, his voice vulnerable for an instant. She jolted at the contact, and made to move, yet his other hand clamped down on her arm.

"Don't move, my dear... don't... make me hurt you" his words held a chilling certainty.

"You don't have to hurt me... you could just allow me to leave" she whispered. He turned his attention to her arm, where he ran his finger gently down it.

"If only it were that easy... I don't want to harm you, yet, you have practically made it impossible not to" he murmured, his eyes intent on his fingers path down her arm, over her trembling hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Well, I cannot just let your fortune slip away, when I might still reach it" he said in a reasonable tone. Caroline felt as though waves of disgust were sweeping over her as she sat still, trying not to reveal her emotions.

"But, it is too late, my fortune passes to my child, the papers are signed..." she said. Mikael smiled a little sadly then, his eyes meeting hers, almost showing regret as next his words stopped her heart.

"Yes, that is the provision... if it is born."

She stared at him, fear choking her, her eyes wild for a moment.

"Klaus knows I am here, he will come for me" she said, struggling to keep her voice calm. Mikael looked at her pityingly.

"I highly doubt that, though, if he should, I have prepared for that eventuality. You see, you were not the only person to receive a letter tonight... I happen to have several close friends in the city's legal system... I might have mentioned to them... how my bastard has become increasingly erratic and volatile toward myself, and even his young wife..."

"You can't do this" Caroline whispered as she felt her pounding heart almost make her swoon. Mikael stoked her hair again, and suddenly lowered a hand to her stomach, pressing gently.

"I'll make it quick, I promise, you'll recover in no time at all" he said. The horror of the situation overwhelmed her as she sat there, but his hand, touching her, touching her child was enough to send her from her terror. She bolted up from the chair suddenly, surprising Mikael, her hand reaching to his face, her finger nails met his skin, and she sank them as deep as she could manage and he swayed backwards as she made it around the desk. Shaking his head to clear the blood from his eyes, he slowly rose, rolling up his sleeves as he started toward her.

"This hurts me as much as it does you Caroline" he said as she hunted around for something to protect herself with. The desk was a mess and she pushed papers aside, aware he was coming closer. His hand suddenly clamped around her arm, and she screamed as loud as she could, finding herself pushed against the desk, with him before her. He pushed his whole body against hers, and she winced, caving her back in an effort to keep her stomach from the close contact.

He bend her backwards until her back protested sharply, and she gasped with the pain. His face was in hers, and she felt his breath hot against her neck.

"You shouldn't have played with me, Caroline. I am not a man to take it lightly." he murmured as his teeth scraped her neck. Caroline forced her panic from her mind and twisted her head to the left, looking for something, anything. Her hand closed on a heavy ink blotter, and without a second thought, she brought it down on the back of Mikael's head as hard as she could, aiming for the juncture between his head and neck. He cursed and she pushed him away as he fell backwards. As she ran around the other side of the table, she saw a silver object glittering, and snatched it up. She ran toward the door as fast as she could, glancing back to see that he was still gathering himself behind the desk. She reached the door, and breathlessly turned the knob. It didn't move. She tried again, and still it remained closed fast. It was locked, the realisation dawning on her slowly, as she heard Mikael walking toward her. Her back was spasming, and the ripples were reaching her abdomen. She clutched one hand around it for support, hiding the other in her skirts, the silver object gripped hard.

"Come little one, do not pretend to find me so repulsive... there is no one here but us, there is no need to pretend a feeling you do not..." he reached her back and stroked her hair again, slowly, and then wrapped the silky ends of her loosened braid around his fist, pulling her head back, deliberately, until she was arched against him.

"Submit to me" Caroline bit her tongue as he moved close behind her, leading her back, from an increasingly pressure on her hair, until she was once again against the desk. He turned her to face him, and she saw his eyes were wild, dark and dilated, barely recognisable. He was panting, his face smeared in blood from the deep furrows of her nails. He was enjoying it, she realised.

He smiled at her, and leant forward, burrowing his face in the hair by her neck, breathing in deeply.

"I wish it could have been another way... you have brought this on yourself, you must know that" he murmured as his hands moved lower to her stomach. One palm pushed hard against her, and channeling her fear and rage, she twisted away, and drove the silver object, a letter opener, into him. He bellowed in pain, and hit her hard, across the face, sending her sprawling across the desktop. She shook the tears from her eyes, and tried to focus them. Her hands were bloody, and she saw him struggling with the sharp object, embedded in him. She had aimed for his heart, and her own sank as she watched him pull the opener free, seeing she had only damaged his shoulder.

"Do not push me!" he growled, grabbing her arm, and hauling her off the desk, she fell awkwardly onto the floor, her arms braced for the impact, desperately trying to keep it off her front. He then took her hair, and started to drag her toward the study door. She opened her mouth then, and started screaming in earnest.

"Scream all you want my dear, no one would dare interfere, though there is hardly anyone to hear you tonight." he said as he pulled her along. Caroline used her feet to propel her, lessening the dreadful tug on her hair as they approached the stairs. He started to haul her up them. She opened her mouth and screamed again, as loud as she could, crying for help, for Klaus, for someone to help her. She was suddenly let go, and fell to the stair, panting, blood dripping from her ripped scalp. Mikael gave her no respite, however, and gripped her by the jaw and slammed her against the wall, once again pushing into her, his eyes lit with some kind of madness, a look that almost reminded her of the broken man she had met a year before, and helped from the darkness. She could see that this was the source of his darkness, where it had been born, and where it lived. If Klaus had a portion of this darkness, it was a drop in the fathomless ocean of Mikael's madness. It started into her, this wild, twisted beast, and she could see it's blood lust, she could see how it licked it's lips at her fear.

"If you kill me, hurt me... everyone will know. Klaus will not let it pass."

"I will deal with Niklaus, and as for the others... why, I'm not going to hurt you, I will simply find you, after your terrible fall, anyway, my dear friends shall make sure I am not troubled by false accusations" Caroline squeezed her eyes shut at his words, afraid to glance at how high up the perilous stairs they were. Her finger nails dug into his hands, scratching, scraping, yet he moved not an inch. She realised he had stilled, and gone very quiet. She risked opening her eyes again, and saw he was indeed lost in contemplation, staring at her.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way... but I can't see you with him... I can't stand it, every night I wonder where you are, if you are with him."

"What?" Caroline asked confused, but saw how her words barely registered.

"I did everything for you, Esther, why could you not love me back... why could I never be chosen above all others?" he asked desperately.

"I am Caroline, I am not Esther, and please, you do not need to do this" Caroline whispered, certain her had fallen into some kind of delirium.

"Shh, my love, it is the only way." he passed a clumsy hand over her tears and Caroline sobbed harder. There was no reaching the mad man in front of her, and even without his confusion, he still wanted her to lose the baby, at the very least. She had brought it on herself, he was right. She was the reason her child was about to die, she had been headstrong and foolish. So convinced of her own intelligence and daring, she had led them all down a path of destruction. Klaus. The thought of him broke the remaining pieces of her heart. Her soul, her reason, her purpose. He might never know the whole story, might think she had betrayed him, might think she did not love him, as he did her, which couldn't be further from the truth. Now he would be alone... and the darkness would close in on him again, leaving him to wander, lost in solitude and grief. If this was to be her last breath, she wished she could spend it with him, her last moments in his arms, her last glance of this world, his face. In the end, she was like her parents it seemed. Selfish in love. She had loved Klaus so much, she had lost herself, and had tried to play a dangerous game, and she had lost everything. She wanted him to be happy, she had wanted to help him get revenge on Mikael, make Rebekah and Damon happy, and destroy the man who had wrought such unhappiness. And now, she paid the price of those wants.

"Help! Someone! Lady Mikaelson has had a most awful accident!" Mikael suddenly shouted, his voice booming and filled with fear and panic. Caroline had one more flash of lucidity in his eyes, before she felt his hands let her go, pushing her as they dropped She shot her hands out to grab onto something, yet they slid, as slicked with blood as they were. Her last scream caught in her throat, and she was silent as she watched the stair rise to meet her. Her arms went around her belly, her treasure. Her thoughts of her child and Klaus, and they family they almost had. She held that image in her mind as the world went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus looked again toward the house, unsure whither he had heard a sound or not. The night was alive outside as carriages rattled past and horses went. People stopped and conversed in the street, and the whole of London seemed to be enjoying the warm night air. When he could stand it no more, he stood up, and breathed deeply. Sure that he finally had his emotions under control, he strode toward his childhood home, ready to get the answers he deserved, and to take his wife home. She may have explaining to do, but they would resolve it between them, as they had every other obstacle in their path. He went up the stairs and knocked loudly. After a few moments, and no reply, he knocked again. It was odd, the servants in the house were usually extremely punctual.

He banged a third time, and suddenly heard, from the very depths of the house, a scream rise up. It was haunting and rent the air in two. It was not Caroline, Klaus was sure, but someone was screaming, and the sound chilled him to the bone. He reached for the door handle, and was surprised to find it unlocked. He threw the door open and ran inside, following the sound of female shrieking. As he rounded a corridor and come to the hall with the stairs, he felt his world stop turning.

Caroline lay at the bottom of the stairs, completely still. A maid stood over her, crying and hugging herself. Caroline's blonde hair was fanned out on the dark carpet, and all Klaus could think of was how it shone in the candle light. He moved forward, as though in a dream, and fell to his knees beside her.

She was so still, as he pulled her into his arms. He called out her name, again, and again. Her eyes were closed, and he could see bruises already formed around her mouth, and blood drying on her forehead. He cried out her name, loudly, quietly, a whisper, a scream. She would not wake. Why would she not wake? He asked himself, feeling his reason slip away. Her hands were so pale against her dark gown, and so white against the blood that coloured her slender fingers. He saw how her hands still cradled her stomach, and felt his stomach try to reject it's contents. Her child... their child. He smoothed the hair from her face, and tried to arrange her comfortably.

"Get a doctor! Go now!" he shouted at the trembling servant, who turned and disappeared in flurry of skirts.

"Caroline, sweetheart, do you hear me? You are going to be well again, I promise you, just hold on, wait for the doctor... we have seen darker nights than these" he whispered, his words jumbled as they fell from his lips, he could feel tears on his cheeks, yet could not feel his body. All he could feel was her fragile weight resting on his legs. So fragile, so breakable, this perfect being. He choked down hysteria as he noticed the paling of her cheeks. Her eyelids did not even flutter.

There was something so familiar about the way she lay, her small body, her risen belly, the odd angle of her leg. He felt so sure in that moment that he had seen it before, somehow, somewhere. As he sat there, cradling his wife's head in his lap, her blood staining the floor beneath them, he felt as though time slowed down, the clock seemed to allow an eternity to lapse between each tick, and he felt himself transported. Taken to another night, when he had found a woman he loved, broken and beaten on the floor. The whirling pieces of memory clicking into place suddenly, a pattern taking shape, something so clear before but never quite revealed.

"I should think it too late for a doctor, however I am no expert to be sure" Mikael's voice floated from the top of the stairs, as he jogged down them. He looked utterly composed as usual, apart form the deep scratches on his cheek, and the strange light in his eyes.

"What a terrible accident" Mikael said as he came closer. Klaus felt as though he was detached from his body, as though he was looking down on the scene from a great height. He gently moved Caroline to the floor, and stood, his eyes fixing on the man he had called father once.

"Like mother's accident?" he asked, his voice hollow. Mikael scrutinised him, his head to the side.

"Yes, I suppose it does strike a resemblance... how odd, it seems these stairs are quite the hazard." Mikael said.

"What was she doing here at this hour?" Klaus asked, his voice remote, his arms already straining with barely contained violence.

"Why, I told you we were friends, did I not? Anyway, we had some financial matters to discuss, it seems Caroline wanted her fortune to go into the family business..." Mikael continued, circling away from Klaus as he stood protectively over her prone form.

"I will kill you for this" Klaus said suddenly, with a deadly finality, stepping toward his father. All emotion was gone from his eyes, and Mikael was arrested by the sight, of the cold blooded man who now faced him, a side of his son he had never seen.

"You mean you shall try" he retorted. Father and son faced each other in the hall. The silence was so deep that it seemed a viscous liquid which must be waded through.

Klaus suddenly lunged forward, and landed a heavy punch to the older man's jaw. He staggered backwards, and then suddenly changed direction and ploughed into Klaus, pushing him backwards, hitting the wall hard and driving his breath from him. He ducked under Mikael's attack and danced away from him, turning to deliver efficient blows to his kidneys and head. Mikael staggered, and went down on one knee. Klaus continued to feel nothing, his emotions unreachable, he was cold, so very cold inside, and struggled to keep the red haze from his vision as it blurred the edges. Stepping forward, he hit Mikael in the face, hard, and heard the telling crack, he moved away as the older man fell backwards and hit the ground. Barely breathing hard, Klaus looked down at him, as he lay, his face a mask of blood, gurgling as he choked on it. His hands were flailing around him. Klaus looked at him with disgust. The man who had hurt everyone in his life, who had hurt Caroline. He deserved to die.

A small sound made him whirl around, and he saw Caroline's eyes had now opened and she was looking around her, tears sliding down her cheeks, mixing with the blood on her face. He was at her side in an instant.

"Caroline, I'm here my love" he murmured, her hand found his, and he gripped it hard. Her eyes, swollen, stared into his. She moved her lips, tried to speak, but he could barely catch the words.

"I cannot hear you, sweetheart" he murmured, moving closer, and realised too late what she was trying to impart to him, as her eyes widened and moved over his left shoulder. He went to dodge Mikael, but he did not move fast enough. The silver letter opener was cold against his skin, as it slid into his shoulder, and he grunted with the pain.

"I suppose it is a weakness of the men in your family... for your father displayed it also, never turn away from an enemy, just because they have fallen, never show mercy." Mikael spat as he leant against the wall, watching as Klaus struggled to pull the object from his back. Klaus stood stiffly, his fingers still trying to reach the hilt of the opener.

"Of I forgot you did not know... how your father met his end... a duel, with an unfortunate outcome, covered up to protect the parties involved." Mikael laughed. Klaus leant against the opposite wall, watching the man laugh, knowing that he had never met such darkness before.

"You see, boy... we are not so different after all. I ruined Esther, as you ruined Caroline and I disposed of her when she tried to leave me, I got rid of your father when he became a problem... we are problem solvers... the difference between us is that you are weak at heart, you show mercy, you show kindness, and you have allowed this girl to tame you. And now you will stand there and watch me end your wife, as you stood by and watched me end your mother. You ruined her life, you destroyed the world of the only person who could love you" Klaus took a deep breath, and purposefully allowed his rage to take over. It did so in a calm and cold fashion, and he straightened up, and ruthlessly pulled the dagger from his back.

"No, father, that is where you are wrong. I am going to kill you, and I am going to enjoy it." he said as he walked slowly toward the older man, who was sagging against the wall.

"Klaus -" Caroline rasped from the floor, but he was too far away to be reached, his mind too stretched, too pained.

He easily fended off Mikael's punches, and threw some of his own, his callousness seeming too casual for the blood that splashed the walls. He caught both of his hands as they attempted to reach him, and bend the wrists back efficiently, breaking both. Mikael howled in pain, and Klaus delivered an elbow to his windpipe that silenced him, making him wheeze. He then dropped blows across his sides and stomach, until he started to cough up blood.

"Klaus – no -" Caroline tried to say. Taking the letter opened from his pocket, he slowly slit long lines up and down Mikael's sides, and yet more blood began to fall to the ground. Caroline watched in horror, unable to move, yet unable to look away. She caught sight of Klaus's face for an instant, it was splattered with blood, his eyes seemed glazed, his expression blank and nothing she could say would halt him.

Klaus continued to make shallow cuts all along Mikael's body as he started to sway from the loss of blood, as he slowly wept red onto the floor. He then, almost leisurely placed the letter opener over his heart, and slowly started to push the blade in, inch by inch.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried, but he was too far gone in vengeance to stop now.

"This is for my father" he whispered as he dug the opener in another inch, making Mikael gasp.

"This for my mother" Klaus continued as the letter opener went further, and Mikael gurgled blood and pain.

"And this is for her... and I would do it 100 times over if I could" he whispered, and slowly pushed the opener into the hilt, and Klaus caught Mikaels face in his hand and held it steady... catching his eyes, looking into them intently, he watched the light seep out of them.

"Enjoy hell, father" he whispered, his gaze locked on the man dying before him, watching the darkness take him, his eyes soaking up every second of his pain and dying.

A squeak sounded from the doorway, and Klaus twisted around to see the same maid, staring at him as though he were the devil himself.

"Where is that doctor?' he barked at her, and she turned to flee a second time.

"Niklaus!" Elijah's voice cut through his remoteness, the red clearing slightly, as he turned to see Elijah and Rebekah standing in the doorway, shocked. He had no idea the picture he made. He looked like a pagan warrior, standing in the half light, painted in blood. His expression hungry for more. His eyes were glittering with blood lust, the floor was a lake of red, and Caroline lay unmoving to the side. Caroline. He had almost forgotten her, in his hatred, in his need to rid the world of Mikael. Rebekah screamed as she saw her, and rushed to her side.

"Klaus, what has happened here?" Elijah demanded, as he came to his brother, and touched his arm. Klaus responded as though he had been touched by lightening and resisted the urge to rip his older brother's arm off, so strong was the hate and violence that still flowed in his veins.

"Elijah! She needs a doctor, now!" Rebekah cried, tears running down her face.

"I sent the maid for one... she seems to have run of now though" Klaus said, his voice dazed as he looked around.

"Rebekah, go and find her, see if she has contacted someone, I shall go and fetch Miss Bennet if not." Elijah commanded briskly as he strode over to Caroline and Rebekah scrambled up and ran from the hall. Elijah knelt beside Caroline and touched her gently.

"She was talking before, her eyes were open." Klaus said, coming over to them, his head still clouded and foggy.

"She must just be resting now, she was well before, she spoke to me" Klaus mumbled, reassuring himself. Caroline would wake up any moment, and they would laugh at all the alarm that had been caused.

"Klaus" Elijah said in a serious tone, as he pulled his brother's attention to the Caroline.

"She needs a doctor now"

"I told you brother, she was awake, she is going to be fine." Klaus said, his voice brittle and too bright. The dried blood on his hands was flaking off on to the carpet, and he became absorbed with brushing it away from her, certain she would not want it on her dress.

"Klaus..." Elijah said again, this time, his tone was so sad, and solemn that Klaus glanced up, seeing how Elijah held Caroline to her side. Klaus saw the dark stain spreading on her skirt, yet could not understand what it meant, He looked to his brother in confusion, his mind unable to accept the image.

"Elijah, we have another problem." Rebekah said breathlessly, as she ran back into the room.

"The maid, she called on the Watch... she told them that she saw Lord Niklaus murder his father in cold blood... they are on their way here." Rebekah said, looking at the brothers sitting surrounded in blood and ruin.

"Idiot girl" Elijah swore as he stood up, going to Rebekah he took her hands in his and held them close.

"You must take the carriage, go to Miss Bennet, bring her here, she is needed, go now, alone, it will be faster."

"What about Caroline?" Rebekah cried

"All we can do is get help, as fast as possible. Do this now Rebekah... if you want her to live." Elijah said, and as she nodded to leave, her eyes straying to her father as he lay, and a sob escaped her lips. He suddenly pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Run, sister" he whispered, and she was gone. He turned back to the disturbing scene before him and saw Klaus had seemed to have regained his senses somewhat and was now gripping Caroline's hands, stroking the backs of them and whispering to her.

"Niklaus, the police are on their way here. Given the maid's testimony, and seeing father, I think it best you are not here when they arrive." he said, pulling Klaus upright by the shoulders.

"I'm not leaving her, I will not leave her side." he swore as he pulled away, back to Caroline.

"You must, if you ever wish to see her again. You know of father's friends in the law... you will hang for this"

"But he tried to kill my wife" Klaus spat.

"Until Caroline wakes, it is easy to prove otherwise, based on what the maid witnessed, and the state of... the body. Go now, hide. I will take care of Caroline, and I will find you to discuss our next steps."

"I cannot leave her" he whispered.

"You would have her wake to find you hanged, when her testimony might have prevented it?" Elijah challenged. Klaus looked away numbly, overwhelmed by the spiral of destruction that had suddenly come crashing down onto their lives.

"The baby... the child" he suddenly cried turning back to Elijah.

"The doctor shall do everything he can.. for Caroline and the babe" Elijah said. A sudden banging resounded through the house.

"Open up, it's the Watch" a gruff voice called. Elijah turned to his brother and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Go now! You must!" Klaus looked agonisingly torn at Caroline and than back at his brother. He made to leave, and suddenly turned back, looking Elijah right in the eye, he said earnestly.

"If it comes to a choice... between the child or her... it has to be her... she cannot die... if you must make a choice, it must be her, Elijah, promise me... chose her" Klaus's eyes were wide, lost and utterly mad with grief as he stared at his brother. Elijah, caught by his intensity nodded slowly, hearing the watch entering, and start searching the rooms.

"I promise... now go! Go, and I shall find you..." Elijah said, pushing him toward the door toward the kitchens and back exits. Klaus looked once more to Caroline, split in half by the agony of leaving her there, and finally moved toward the door. As he slipped out, into the night, his heart remained inside, by her side, he was numb and empty as he slipped down dark alleyways, blood soaked and shaking.


	34. XXXIII

**O.k thanks to the lovely tumblr people, and of course reviewers, I have decided to put the next part. I prefer to put chunks up in quick secession, and this will finish this 'chunk' so to speak. Warning - this might be a little sad(( Apologies in advance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elijah closed the door of the water closet, and poured water into a pitcher, finally washing the blood from his hands. Hours had passed since he had come across the scene which would surely haunt him for eternity. The watch had entered, and began their questioning. They had brought a doctor at least, he though wryly as he remembered the fusing of the old man they had dragged out of bed. Miss Bennet had been the next to arrive with Rebekah. He was proud of his sister, the way she held together and presented a united front to the curious Watchmen, as they surveyed the scene, despite the way her eyes drifted to her father, now covered by a blood spotted sheet.

Caroline had been moved carefully and he planned to go to her side, as soon as the detectives allowed him to do so. He braced his now clean hands on either side of the wash stand, and stared at himself in the looking glass on the wall.

His father was dead. He could scarcely believe it. There had been no affection between them, yet, he had been a part of his life for so long, he could not escape a certain magnitude of feeling. What had he done in his final moments? To Caroline? The thought was unbearable, and Elijah gripped the unit to steady himself. Now his brother ran from the law, ran from the hangman's noose, and his father's friends and influence which already extended from his grave.

Sighing he turned back to the door, readying himself to step out, preparing himself to answer the Watch's questions another time.

The hallway was crowded, and Elijah pushed through the throng to find Rebekah. She was sitting, pale and trembling by the door. He crouched beside her and took her hands.

"Come, we shall go and see Caroline, if they permit us to leave" he murmured, pulling her to her feet.

"Lord Mikaelson" a voice called, and Elijah turned around slowly.

"We have not been formally introduced. My name is Galen Vaughn. I am a Bow Street runner, and a close friend of your fathers, may he rest" the man said, tipping his hat with the barest of politeness.

"If you do not mind, I need to escort my sister from her, this is all too much for her." Elijah said stiffly, noting the way the detective was looking around, at the blood on Elijah, on Rebekah and seemed to be missing nothing.

"Of course, you may leave at once, we have had a witness come forward, claims she saw the whole crime, so we won't be needing you again until tomorrow." the man said as he watched Elijah's expression carefully.

"I am sure our version differs from hers dramatically" Elijah said.

"Of course, she was here longer, I suppose" Vaughn said with a smirk, and Elijah felt fear flicker through him.

"My brother was only defending his wife"

"Let's discuss it tomorrow, shall we? Where can you be reached?"

"We shall be staying at his home, where my sister in law now recovers after Lord Mikaelson attacked her" Elijah said pointedly.

"Which Lord Mikaelson would that be now?"

"The elder"

"Right, so the former Lord Mikaelson." Vaughn continued, eyeing Elijah's reaction. Not appearing ruffled, Elijah stared the man down, and inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the comment.

"You are free to go, and do not concern yourself, we shall get to the bottom of the matter, make sure the guilty are brought to justice." Vaughn said, in what was surely meant to sound more of a threat than a reassurance. Elijah turned away from the hateful man and helped Rebekah outside, where dawn was staining the grey sky pink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie's hands trembled and she jammed them together, willing them to still. Taking calming breaths, she returned to her herbs, mixing things with careful precision, sure that her medicine had never mattered more than this night.

"Klaus" a voice called from the bed, and Bonnie turned, holding the bowl she had prepared and knelt by Caroline's bedside.

"Niklaus..." Caroline moaned again, as she attempted to open her eyes, yet finding the same scene playing continuously. Klaus killing his father, all light gone from his eyes, all hope and goodness diminished. She tried to bring his attention to her, but he couldn't hear.

"Shh, Caroline, you must rest now, you are weak." Bonnie said gently as she pressed the pain reliving concoction to her friend's lips. Most ran down her face, but she managed to swallow some, hoping the liquid would make her voice louder, than he might hear her. Bonnie waited until she had fallen into some kind of restless sleep, and started to examine her. She stripped the covers of the bed back, folding them over. The doctor had been and gone, leaving them all in despair. They looked to her, Rebekah and Katherine, the Pierces, as well as Kol and Elijah. She had no magic, only healing, that her grandmother had passed to her. She could work no miracles, and she dropped their expectant gazes, the weight of her failure already upon her. She folded back the sheets, shutting out the gasp she heard from Mrs Pierce, who had insisted on being present.

"The sheets will have to be changed often, burn them" she instructed, seeing the red black stain already soaking through the clean white linen. She rolled her sleeves up, and prepared herself to call on the hardest healing, the greatest need she had ever had, and set to work.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A light drizzle fell that day, the first time in weeks. The summer had been pleasant and fair, but today the sky clouded over, and the sun hid it's face, as though it too were afraid to face the morning. Klaus did not feel the rain, he did not see the clouds. In front of his eyes was only darkness, around him nothing. He could not feel. He sat in the light rain, dazed, watching the house from afar. He had seen the doctor leave with Caroline, Bonnie in tow. He had followed them to his own house, where he now sat, hiding, waiting. People had come and gone, Elijah and Rebekah had arrived. The Pierces too, bringing Katherine. Damon Salvatore had called, and Rebekah had cried in his arms by the window. Klaus was glad there was someone to put their arms around her and comfort her. Glad she was loved. If Caroline died, there would be no consolation for him, no living, no tomorrow, of that he was sure. At another window, he saw Katherine speaking at length to Elijah, and his brother seemed upset. He had seen the men of the Watch arrive too, and Bow Street runners, casually taking up residence in the street, waiting for him, he supposed.

He watched them all, as though it were a play, and he a spectator. All these good, honest people, allowed their grief, innocent and blameless. He did not belong among them. He was to blame. Since he had come into Caroline's life, she had known misery and pain, death and violence. It was his curse, his legacy, to inflict pain on those he loved. He had cost her her child and probably her life. Loving him, had cost her everything, loving him had killed her. Mikael was right, they were the same.

A person walking passed close by his hiding spot, and he stared at them, watching them until they disappeared. Should it even matter if he was discovered? Would it matter if he hung? Would it hurt? Would he see her again? Would she hate him in the after life? He was not sure, the only thing he knew without a shadow of doubt was that if Caroline died, nothing would matter again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elijah sat at his brother's desk, staring at the wall, the dreadful events of the last hour replaying in his head. Katherine had explained the plot, of which she had known, and Damon Salvatore as well. It explained why Caroline had been there, and why Mikael had lost his reason, perhaps. Elijah could see all too clearly what had happened, and knew his brother was faultless. Yet, he struggled to see how to present it to the law, in a way that favoured him, and showed his innocence, without Caroline's testimony.

It was not the worst of the news however. His mind replayed the whispered conversation with Miss Bennet, feeling his stomach turn.

"_He is her husband, it is his right to chose"_

"_No, it is Caroline's, it is her body... and I know what she would chose."_

"_Miss Bennet, I implore you... we cannot make this choice, let it be between them, as they have agreed."_

"_I am certain Caroline did not agreed to that"_

"_Perhaps not, but did you not say it is too early for the child, and it's chances __of survival are much less than Caroline's"_

"_Yes, however -"_

"_No, no howevers – let us save who we can"_

The taste of the conversation was bitter ash in his mouth, and he cradled his head in his hands a sharp pain pierced his skull. He knew his brother was waiting for him, even had a good idea of where he might be found, yet his heart broke at the thought of going to him. He must though, he could not imagine the torment of Klaus, not knowing the outcome, held away from his love, when she needed him the most. They could not meet here, they were watched. He only hoped Klaus would see him leave, and follow, and together they might be able to evade their followers, and find a moment alone. Elijah dreaded that the most, to look in his brother's face, and tell him all he had lost.

* * *

The docks were as busy as always, despite the rain. The backdrop as grey and filthy as old dishwater, and the relentless rain that fell, felt fitting as Elijah watched the last man who had been following him give up and turn back toward the road. He watched in silence for a while longer, now sure that he was no longer followed. He turned back to the ramshackle buildings that lined the port and walked in the shadows toward one. He did not need to glance back to tell who now followed him. He slipped inside, and shook the rain off his coat. It smelled damp, and the store was full of lumber, which smelled like fresh plants gone rotten in the heavy air. The floor was downtrodden mud, which had turned like a marsh at the edges of the room.

The door opened briefly behind him, and he turned around, preparing himself for the sight that met him. And it was quite a sight. His brother looked as he had never seen him before. He was still, silent, a controlled terror that permitted him to function, yet his eyes were tortured, open caves of despair. His hollow cheeks and stained clothing made him seem like some sort of demon.

"Brother" Elijah whispered, and went forward to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around him, and was met with a body of stone. Klaus was unmoved, and stood unyieldingly.

"Tell me." was all he said, as Elijah pulled back and composed himself.

"She lives... for now. The doctor has been and Miss Bennet is taking care of her each moment" Elijah said, trying to sound more confident that he felt.

"Our... the child?" Klaus asked, his voice a dirge. Elijah felt his own voice die, his throat closed, and he could only look away, could not look his brother in the eye.

"We may have to make a choice... I shall represent you" he said softly.

"She will hate me for it, hate me like never before. I am breaking my promise, but I cannot help it. I would always choose her" Klaus said, his voice empty.

"You cannot blame yourself for choices that should never be made, choices which are too much for a soul to bear"

"What is another mark against my soul? I would take it, and a hundred more like it if only she were to live... if she were to be in this world, I would commit my soul to hell for all eternity." Klaus said.

"Niklaus, do not speak so. Both their lives still hang in the balance, though Miss Bennet works tirelessly, and the doctors also. I believe she will recover, I must believe it."

"You have more faith than I then brother." Klaus said, still turned away, as his face stretched and writhed under the burden of his grief.

"What of father, and the Watch? I wish to see Caroline, even if for one last time."

"They are looking for you, I have met father's friend, his name is Vaugn. He seems persistent. I think it best you stay out of sight for the time being." Klaus turned back to his brother, saw his exhaustion, his sadness.

"I killed your father... you must hate me" Klaus suddenly said, regarding Elijah from across the room. Elijah looked away, unsure what to say, now to best express himself.

"He might have been my father, but he was not a good man. After what he has done to Caroline... I would have done the same"

"No, brother you would not have. You might have beat him, maybe even killed him. But you would not have enjoyed it as I did, you would not have tortured him as I did. It is my nature, to hurt, to hunt, to prolong pain...For that, for your sake, and Rebekah and Kol's, I apologise." Klaus said, his voice raw. He turned to go then, and Elijah watched his hunched shoulders, his body seemed to be caving inwards, unable to bear the weight of his burdens.

"If she dies... I shall let the Watch take me. I will not live in this world without her." Klaus said coldly.

"Niklaus -"

"No, do not try to dissuade me, brother. If she dies, I am only a empty body walking, which has not yet realised it is dead."

"And if she lives?"

"I shall run from the Watch, for I will not have her know of my fate. I will not have her carry that burden."

"I will find a way to clear your name, you were only defending her"

"Perhaps, but, cleared name or not, I have brought nothing but misery to her, to you, to everyone. It would be best if I went away, somewhere I can never harm you again, never hurt her again."

"So... you would desert her, after all she has been through, you would leave her alone?" Elijah cried.

"I promised her I would do the best for her, even if it costs me... I am not the best thing for her, I might very well be the worst. She will have a better life without me."

"She would not agree"

"There is where you might be wrong, this time, I think she very well might agree."

Elijah shook his head, feeling powerless, he watched his brother step out into the grey rain and disappear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Klaus" Caroline called, her dreams filled with fire again, after so long. She ran in her dreams, thought this time she held a baby, their baby, in her arms, protecting it from the fire.

"Klaus!" she screamed, she could not find him in the blazing house. The baby began to cry, and she looked at it, seeing soot streak it's face and fallen ashes. She had to get out, had to leave him there, or risk the child.

"KLAUS!" she screamed.

Caroline opened her eyes, her throat raw and dry, her whole body hurt. Her eyelids protested against the light, she squeezed them shut again. She made a noise, and felt a warm hand cover hers. "Shh, it's alright, we are all here" Katherine, it sounded like Katherine's voice.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, but was met with silence as she slipped back into her dreams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took him hours to evade the men watching the house, to wait for a gap in their routine. He had been watching the house and them for more than a day now, however, so he knew the best time to enter unseen.

He had met Elijah again, and spoken about Caroline. It seemed she would survive, though she would always bear the scars of that night. He had heard the news silently, and sat numbly, taking it in. Any grace that had spared her had not been because of his desperate pleas, he was sure of that, but due to her. Her selflessness and light, the good life she had led had spared her. The fact that she had tried to save a damned man, and lost everything because of it, perhaps somewhere, someone thought she deserved a second chance. Elijah held him to his promise, that he would not let the Watch take him, should she survive. Elijah had made secret preparations for a boat to France. He would leave the next day. They did not speak of the child again. There were no words to fill that silence, no way to convey the depth of that despair.

His name was far from clear, as the letters his father had written came to light, throwing Mikael into the role of a concerned old man, scared for the health and safety of his daughter-in-law and grandchild, and himself against his impulsive, violent son. The maid's testimony was equally damning, as she described in detail the slow way Klaus had killed Mikael. She had been outside, in the privy before she had heard Mikael's shouting that Lady Mikaelson had fallen. As the staff's usual monthly night of personal leave, she was the only one who had remained at home on that balmy summer night, too young to venture out with the others. The scratches on Mikael's face were brushed away, mainly by Vaugn, as an earlier injury, despite Caroline's hands being streaked with his father's blood.

He soundlessly made his way up the back stairs. The house was utterly silent and black. He knew the way to come in undetected and his light footsteps disturbed no one, not even a cat that had lain sleeping in the kitchen. He reached the hall, and slowly started toward the door of the room they had shared together.

Pausing only a moment to look around, he pushed it open and stepped inside. The air was heavy with the smell of medicines, herbs and the tangy scent of blood. His nose rebelled against it, knowing it was Caroline's. He took a moment to adjust to the velvet, copper tinged darkness, and then made his way to the bed. Elijah said she had still not fully regained consciousness. She lay still, her hair spilled over the pillow, her face as white as the moon in the black night. He drank her in, starved for her.

He knelt beside her and after a moment dropped his face to the bed beside her.

"Forgive me, Caroline, my love, please forgive me..." he whispered reverently. He was afraid to touch her, to feel that soft skin, as though the memory of it would burn him in years to come, the reminder of all he could never have.

"I was so selfish, so so selfish... I should have left you alone, let you live the life you dreamed off, the life you wanted. I only thought of myself and how I needed you... I was wrong, so wrong" he muttered, feeling his eyes sting, his voice hurt.

"I know you will blame me, when you finally wake. That is alright with me, you should know, I should be honest with you now, or never again have the chance... I will take your blame, I will take your hatred, for I would not make any other choice... given the chance again."

"When you wake, I shall be gone, and you can start again. Start a new life, and forget about me. I shall atone, with my absence, and give you your freedom, for it is what I should have done long ago." He stood to leave, his face now wet, his heart twisted beyond belief.

"I – I will always love you, Caroline. I will spending my life loving you... and it will be the most meaningful thing I shall ever do." he whispered as he pulled himself away from the bed, not being able to resist leaning forward first and pressing a final kiss onto her forehead.

"Goodbye, my love" he murmured, and opened the door, as he stepped through it, closing it gently behind him he felt as though he was closing the door on the best part of his life. In silence he made his way out the house, and back into the streets, hiding, keeping out of sight, heading toward the docks again. The light in his life had gone out, and only the darkness remained.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I told you what happened, yet you seem determined not to listen." Elijah said irritably as Vaughn asked him the same question again.

"And, you have no idea where your brother may be?" Vaughn asked, his tone making it clear he did not believe him for a moment.

"None whats so ever" Elijah said calmly, presenting the low rent detective with his best defensive veneer of upper class arrogance and supremacy. Inside he was shaken. The evidence against his brother kept mounting, and Caroline was not yet awake enough to discuss it.

"I must speak to your sister again" the detective announced.

"Someone shall need to be present with her, myself or her fiance" Elijah stated. Vaughn allowed it with a wave of his hand, and Elijah gritted his teeth, the man's manners were abominable. He strode out the room and indicated to Damon that he should take Rebekah in. Rebekah was very quiet and pale as she sat staring out the window. She was not handling it well.

Elijah sighed as he sat down in Klaus's study, needing solitude for a moment. He looked up as the door opened.

"Here, I thought you might need this" Katherine said as she carried in a cup of strong tea. She set in down and leant against the desk, looking at him in concern. He looked at the tea, and realised he lack the strength to remind her of her place in the house. What did it matter? What did any of it matter?

"Thank you, it is kind of you" he murmured.

"No comment about my maid's skills?" she teased with an arched eyebrow and he leaned back, surprised enough to smile for a moment.

"I wasn't going to mention it" he said, and saw her shake her head, a smile of her own on her lips. They gazed at each other, their smiles dissolving into shared worry and understanding.

"Are you well?" she asked suddenly, and he bit off a bitter laugh.

"I might never be well again" he muttered, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Allow me" she said softly, moving behind him and place her cool fingers on his head. She deftly pressed the source of the pain, and he fought a moan.

"We shouldn't..." he muttered and heard her exasperated sigh.

"Because it is not proper?" she enquired irritatedly.

"No, because the tea is growing cold" he said with a slight smile. She laughed a little and sat down opposite him, and he sipped his tea in the comfortable silence

"Well, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We are going to wait for Caroline to get better, for her to wake up. Pray for it, hope for it, do everything for it. Once she does, she holds the key to absolving us all."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damon led Rebekah from the room, and helped her upstairs. She was shaking. He opened the door to the room she had been sleeping in and brought her to the edge of the bed. She sank down, her eyes fixed far away.

"Rebekah, why don't you rest."

"I should check on Caroline." she said.

"Check on her later, you must lie down and relax a while. Bonnie is there." Damon insisted, pushed her backward onto the soft blankets and pulling her slippers from her feet. Rebekah remained quiet, staring at the ceiling. He covered her with a blanket, and made to leave.

"Damon, don't go... please, stay with me" she implored him, and he couldn't not resist her wide eyes, so haunted and sad.

"What if we are caught?" he asked gently, seeing her face twist at the words.

"By whom? There is no one left to disgrace anymore" she muttered turning to her side. He slipped his shoes off, and gingerly lay down beside her. She lay with her back to him, and spoke quietly after a while.

"My family is diminishing... no mother, no father... now my brothers too disappear."

"Klaus is not dead, he is in hiding. He will come back as soon as this is all resolved."

"And what if it is never resolved?"

"Do not speak so, it shall be of course." Rebekah was quiet again and then, after a while, turned around so she was facing Damon. He saw tears running down her cheeks, and pulled her close.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked. She shook her head, indicating that she did not wish to tell him, yet as her shoulders began to shake, he could not leave her alone in her sadness.

"Tell me, whatever it is..." Rebekah continued to cry in silence a moment more, and then finally spoke, her eyes downcast.

"I know he was a bad man... and I know he hurt Caroline and he deserved to die... but -" she broke off, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"He was still your father, my love, and you can mourn him, make no apologies." Damon said, holding her closer and feeling her restraint break, as she started to cry in earnest against him. She cried for her mother, who she had never truly known , for her father, who had let his greed and weaknesses rule his life and for her brother, who had seen the only happiness he'd ever known spectacularly ripped away from him. She cried for the family that they once were, or might have been, if they had all been a little different, a little better.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Caroline opened her eyes, she recognised the room straight away. The fog that had plagued her, the endless dreams had faded and she sat up and looked around. The room was the same as always, comforting, it felt like home and she wondered where the one thing that was missing was.

"Caroline?" a voice said beside her, and she saw Bonnie had fallen asleep in a nearby chair, sewing on her knee.

"Bonnie!" Caroline, falling silent as Bonnie came over to her and checked her pulse, felt her forehead.

"Bonnie, stop, I am well!" she laughed, and felt puzzled by Bonnie's cryptic expression.

"What's the matter? Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked, and felt a tremor of unease at the way Bonnie's eyes slid to the door, a brief moment of panic before she smiled.

"Everyone is waiting to see you, we have worried so.. let me fetch them" Bonnie said, and was gone before she could be stopped. Caroline looked around bemused, and stretched, she felt a twinge in her back and stomach and gasped at the strange sensation. In fact, her whole body felt a little worse for wear, she realised as she attempted to stand up.

"Caroline! You have to rest" a voice came from the door as Mrs Pierce entered. Caroline smiled, surprised to see her, yet glad. Katherine also came in, coming right to her bedside and hugging her tightly.

"The doctor is on his way." she said, seeing Caroline's confusion. Caroline sat back amongst the pillows her brow furrowed.

"Caroline, my dear, what do you remember?" Isobel asked gently. Caroline stared at them, trying to piece together the hazy memories that lay in the recesses of her mind. She felt like she had slept so long, and dreamt so vividly that it was difficult to separate those dreams from reality.

"I went to the Mikaelson's" she started, and as she spoke, memories decended on her. They were vague and misshapen.

"I – I was trying to make a deal with Mikael, but I didn't want him to get the money... John helped me" she said, sorting through the images trying to make sense of it.

"I was going to leave it to..." her voice broke off suddenly as she looked down, pulled the cover out from her stomach. "My baby" she whispered, her hand went to the distended wall and she laid both hands on it. Isobel suddenly got up and went to the window, wringing her hands. Katherine's eyes were bright, too bright, shiny almost, with unshed tears.

"What is it? What has happened?" Caroline asked, her palms pressing into the taut wall of her womb.

"Caroline, the doctor is here, I think we should give you some privacy" Bonnie said from the doorway, and Katherine and her mother left quickly. He doctor entered a small, kindly looking man. He sat down beside her and checked a few things, then patted her hand.

"You had a terrible accident. Do you remember it at all?" he asked.

"I – I remember being at the Mikaelsons' house. I remember talking to Mikael. I... I can't quite recall... Klaus was there, he was angry. His father and him quarrelled. I think they might have fought, I can't recall clearly. Why can I not recall?"

"You had a terrible fall, you hit your head very hard, and it has taken weeks for the swelling to go down enough for you to wake up... your memory should come back, given time"

"I fell? What about the baby... is the baby well?" Caroline asked suddenly. The old doctor fell silent and looked down, he patted her hand again.

"Sometimes there is no understanding the ways of God, -" he started, and Caroline felt her panic flash into anger.

"Do not speak to me of God, tell me the truth!"

"There was no way to save you both..." the old man started again, and Caroline fought the urge to slap his sympathetic expression off his face.

"Why am I here then? Why was I saved? Over a child?" she cried.

"It was your husband's choice..." the old man began again.

"But, I felt him moving, in my dreams, he was moving, I felt it, it woke me up." the man's eyes shone with pity and Caroline turned away from them.

"I need to see Miss Bennet, I have no more need of you" she dismissed him curtly, and he leaned away in surprise.

"Lady Mikaelson, I am sorry if the truth is hard to hear, but it remains the truth none the less."

"Get out, and send me Miss Bennet, and my husband" she declared, sitting back on the pillows, placing her hands gently over her swollen belly, her baby, protectively.

The doctor stood, flustered, putting his hat back on. He looked as though he were about to speak, but then thought better of it, and turned and left the room. Caroline looked down at her stomach in dismay. He could not be right, it could not be correct. She pressed gently with her palms, waiting for some sign, something to give her hope. There was nothing. The door opened and she looked up, tears already forming in her eyes. Rebekah stood in the doorway, with Bonnie. Behind them, she could see the tall upright figure of Elijah.

"What is happening? Please, tell me what is going on" she cried as the girls entered the room. Rebekah hugged her, her tears matching her own.

"Oh Caroline" she murmured as held her close, wondering how to tell her she had lost her child and husband in one fell swoop.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Pieces... only fragments" Caroline admitted.

"You must tell me what happened... and where is Klaus?" she cried again, and Rebekah looked to Elijah, her expression helpless and pained. He came into the room and sat on a chair by the bed.

"Caroline, first, let me tell you what a relief it is to see you awake. We have sat here, day in and day out, waiting for you... you were not alone. He left me this for you" he began, holding out a letter.

"Elijah" Caroline interrupted unable to bear the suspense one moment more.

"Where is my husband?" she asked, and felt the silence surge in after the question. Even the birds in the trees outside seemed to hold their breaths.

"I am afraid I do not know"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her memory came back slowly, little by little each day. Unfortunately it seemed Vaughn had questioned the doctor, after he had spoke to Caroline immediately after waking, adding more fuel to the fire.

She rested, she slept, ate what she was given, yet she grew more and more quiet. She stopped asking about Klaus, stopped sleeping with his letter under her pillow. She stopped laughing and a smile was rare to come by. Her family and friends watched this decline, powerless to prevent it. She lay and watched the sun move along the walls of her room, her arms cradling her midsection. Sometimes she hummed a lullaby, sometimes she muttered stories to herself. But she did not cry, not once. When Katherine asked her about it, she told her all her tears were spent, and she had spent a lifetime crying over one man, and it was time to stop.

Caroline asked if she might return to Westmere, only to be told it had been seized by the crown, pending her husbands capture and trial. Her house in London was also to be seized. She elected to move back in with the Pierces, over the Mikaelson's townhouse. She lay each day in her old bedroom, and tried to remember the girl who had laughed in there, wished and dreamed. She had not opened the letter, just looked at it. She had stopped even that, and tucked it away in some drawer. Katherine became her constant companion, and she tried to pull Caroline from her darkness. It seemed the girl who had always shone brighter than the sun, had lost her own light.

She worked her hardest to be patient and understanding, yet it broke it her heart to see her sister so torn apart. One day she watched as Caroline cut her finger on a knife that she played with from Katherine's sewing basket. Caroline made no sound, only gazed at the blood. Watched it well up, and run down her hand, and then watching it with fascination as it spread between all the small lines of her hand. Katherine threw down her things with a huff and stood up.

"Shall you clean that, or shall I?" she demanded in frustration. Caroline only shrugged, sending Katherine over the edge.

"Caroline! This is enough, it must stop! You cannot go on like this, none of us can. Yes – Klaus is gone, he is a wanted criminal, and he cannot come back anytime soon... so... you must go on... you must start to live again." Katherine shouted, and Caroline looked at her, taken aback by her anger.

"Who are you? You are not Caroline... I know that, who is this stranger who has taken her face?" Katherine demanded, leaning forward and looking into Caroline's eyes. She stared blankly back at her. Katherine felt like screaming, her inability to reach her overwhelmingly frustrating. She whirled around and dug through Caroline's drawers. Caroline watched passively, until Katherine rose back up, brandishing Klaus's letter in her hand.

"If you never plan on reading this, let us just be rid of it, shall we?" Katherine said as she strode to a candle and deftly lit it.

"Shall I, or do you wish to?" Katherine asked, her eyes scrutinising Caroline's. There was something, a flicker. Katherine dipped the paper toward the flame, and finally Caroline moved.

"Don't!" she cried suddenly, sitting upright and watching Katherine with fear.

"Oh! You care about this letter? Why don't we read it then?" Katherine continued as she slit open the top. Caroline surprised her then, by lunging forward and grabbing the envelop. Katherine backed away, holding her hands up in peace. Caroline held the opened letter in her hands, the spidery scrip already calling to her from inside.

"I'll leave you alone" Katherine muttered, and slipped from the room. She felt horrible, but it was the most alive Caroline had seemed in days.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night Caroline watched the moon rise and fall from the view of her window. She sat still, unmoving as day became night, became day again. She held in her hands a letter, with familiar writing on it, her name scrawled across it.

His last letter to her, the last words they would exchange would have nothing from her. She could only receive the words, not respond to them.

She had been holding it for hours, unable to put it away, afraid to read the last thing he would ever say to her. Afraid to cut off that contact forever. As the moon began to fall, and predawn light lit the room, she finally unfolded it. This was their time, their time of hot milk in cold kitchens, of whispered affections, in the stillness before morning, when nightmares woke them, their time of togetherness, in the dark before dawn.

_Dear Caroline,_

_If you are reading this, and are now awake, then I have been a luckier man than I deserve to be. I failed you, time and time again, but this last failure, cannot be atoned for. I understand what you tried to do, and I thank you for it. No one has ever loved me, as you did, and I will never love another, as I do you. I am a selfish man, a flawed man, and sadly these traits outweigh my better ones, those that exist because of you, and you alone. I was dead long before I met you, and you restored me to life, with your light and goodness, and that time, brief as it was, was worth an eternity of suffering. I have known you, and it is enough. I am sorry for all the pain that meeting me has brought you. I am sorry I broke my promise to you, for in the end I am weak, and the thought of a world without you, could not be borne._

_I should try to keep my promise then, in other ways, and that is why I shan't return. You deserve the world, Caroline, and I will only bring you darkness... it is my nature, and I am bound to it. So, I release you, as I should have done so long ago. I set you free to love and live as you desire, to make your own choices and to be happy. If I know that somewhere in the world, you are happy, it is enough._

_As for me, forget me, a wanted man, a murderer, or if you should remember, remember me as a man who loved you, a man who tried to be better, who fought his basic nature, to be worthy. I will continue to strive to be that man, for you. If ever I do something good, it is for you, and in your name._

_I wish you happiness, health and above all love, and know that someone, somewhere in this world loves you._

_Forever yours,_

_N_

Her tears fell on the page, running the ink, as she moved it away out of reach. She took in the words and stared again out the window. Picking up the letter again, she moved it to her stomach and pressed it against her. The love in the letter, so real, so full... she held it to her and imagined her family together. They should be together. None of this should have happened, it was not the way it was supposed to be. Love, their love, was not some ordinary thing. She was sure of it. It was special, transcendent. She fell asleep finally holding the letter to her, her tears making the pillow wet.

In her dreams the house was no longer on fire, it was gone, burned down. The damage was done. She walked through the ruins and all she saw were blackened remains of her life. It was silent, too silent. She felt a pressing on her stomach and looked down, seeing the letter still pressed there. It fluttered in the wind, the sensation sending chills over her skin. It fluttered again, and she wondered how something so light could feel so strong through her dressing robe. It fluttered harder, and harder still and she looked down, wondering at the odd sensation... realising it came not from outside but within. In the distance, a baby started to cry.

* * *

**Sorry for the angst guys! (hides behind hands) Review and let me know what you reckon xx**


	35. XXXIV

**You guys are blwing me away with your reviews, and I love knowing what you are thinking each step of the way. So... another update, crazy I know, but you know when you go through a major creativity period... well, thats me just now, so I thought I'd take advantage of it. I hate to have a lot of chapters unpublished as I lose the thread of them, and when I finally publish them, I feel too removed. So I am forgetting about the rules of posting just now, and just going for it - no worries if you are too busy to read it all just now!**

**Also, was majorly inspired by the video - Stay - by Tina - xXWhisperOfDreamsXx - even though it's totally not era appropriate, it's so beautiful and captures that indecision and longing so perfectly.. to stay or to go... and the words fit for the new stage of Klaus and Caroline's relationship so well. **

**Dates are going to start being very important so take note of them as we go. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

October 1812

It was the type of Autumnal day that was written of in story books. The leaves were orange and red, crisp in the slightly breeze. The sky, a beautiful blue, cloudless, and though the air held a nip in it, it was welcome.

Caroline strode to the stables and readied her treats as she went. As she came closer, the sound of Lelantos and Theia, greeting her made her smile. She went to each one, stroking them, speaking to them and feeding them their daily treats. Theia was her treasure, and she rode her almost every day. Lelantos, she had more trouble with, finding someone who could keep their seat on him. If he missed his master, however, he did not show it, instead showering his hard won affection on Caroline. She had thought about selling him, but could never bring herself to do so. She reasoned that she would be depriving herself of seeing Kol attempt to ride him sporadically, which was worth the cost of the upkeep alone. She thought a lot of bills and upkeep these days. Whilst she lived inexpensively, a virtual recluse from society, she did not like to be a burden on her family. The remaining Mikaelsons had become brothers and sisters to her, and Katherine and Bonnie, who had remained in England, even after the Pierces had been called home.

She left the stables and followed her usual route, down to the river along it, and back toward the main house. It was so imposing , Mikaelson manor, with far more land than any of them ever needed, unlike Westmere, her mind shied away from the thought. She never thought of Westmere any more, it was too painful. The intimate house, the cozy grounds, she wished to forget it, forget all of it... to suffer less the pangs of nostalgia that sometimes crippled her.

As she came closer to the house, she saw Rebekah waving on the terrace. She strode faster.

"Elijah has arrived, he has news!" Rebekah called and Caroline pulled off her hat and gloves as she went. Stopping inside the house, she pulled off her riding boots, now lashed in mud and slide on slippers, and then hurried through the house to the drawing room.

Entering she saw that Katherine and Kol had already gathered. Rebekah appeared behind her, and they sat down together. Elijah smiled at her tiredly as she came in. He too was a changed man in the time since his father's death. Running the estate, and managing the family business, whilst trying to clear his brother's name had left him little time for anything else. Caroline glanced at Katherine, who was pouring him tea, and thought how she had changed. Seemingly content with waiting for a proposal, Katherine had committed her life to the Mikaelsons and Caroline, and spent all her time with them. One of them, in every way except name, Caroline wondered how long Elijah could continue neglecting his own happiness, how long she could let him.

"Thank you, my dear" he murmured to Katherine, pressing a kiss on her departing hand as she set the tea in front of him. He sat back and looked at the assembled group.

"Well, do not keep us in suspense!" Rebekah whined. Damon had been called to America for business, and after her father's death, they had decided to postpone the wedding. She claimed it merely gave her more time for planning, yet that too must be taking it's toll, Caroline thought wearily.

"Of course sister, allow a man to catch his breath" Elijah said, massaging his brow.

"I have spoken with the magistrate and the chief of the Bow Street runners, they have agreed to let us present our own evidence as well as re-examine that produced by former runner Mr Vaughn."

"Excellent news, is it not!" Kol exclaimed, beaming. Elijah nodded carefully, and looked to Caroline.

"It certainly is, however, the next stage, our key defence will rest on you Caroline... will you make your testimonial in person?"

Caroline fought down a wave of anxiety and nodded.

"Of course, anything I can do" she murmured.

"We also have the witnesses who saw the scratches on his face, and the doctor who examined Caroline, and can attest to her injuries, to her hands, nails and the bruising on her face and neck." Elijah continued dispassionately. Caroline gulped, hearing her injuries listed so and took a mouthful of hot tea.

The group went on discussing the technicalities of their defence and Caroline drifted away.

Galen Vaughn had been implicated in a scandal, shortly after he finished gathering evidence for the case against Klaus. When a guilty judgement had been pending, and about to be passed, the scandal had broken, calling into question the lead detective's credibility. Caroline suspected Kol had more to do with it than he let on, seeing as it happened at his gentleman's club, and Vaughn couldn't seem to remember anything of the incident himself. It had been enough to strip him of his title and ask for the case to be re-examined.

"At this rate you'll be back at Westmere before Christmas" Elijah was saying to Caroline. She turned back to them, a sad smile playing around her lips.

"To be honest, I am not sure I will return... I thought about selling it... using the money for the business." she said, stunning everyone into silence. They stared at her.

"I mean, I am not sure what we would do there alone... and there are so many memories."

"You will make new ones, when Nik returns" Rebekah said softly, and was silenced by a look from Elijah. Caroline turned her face back to her tea, and took a sip, letting scalding liquid steady her, buying her time.

"Of course, it is merely an idea, think of the hospital the proceeds might build" she said, smiling at Kol who smiled back in return. The family business had changed quite dramatically in the two years that had passed. Now truly a family business, the Mikaelsons had become a name synonymous with health care, especially that provided to the poor and needy, financed through their connections to the business world, through generous donations and sponsors. Their innovative medicine and doctors had pulled in high paying private patients also, who almost exclusively asked to be attended by Miss Bennet. No longer Miss Bennet, in truth, but Lady Mikaelson, Kol and Bonnie had married in private, at the estate, attended only by family and the very closest friends. It was a well kept secret, and it pained Caroline that it remained one. Bonnie bore it best, and was determined not to jeopardise their services to the poor by letting the truth come out. It was unjust, but then, she reasoned, so many things were. She was happy, and Kol too, and that was all they cared about.

"There is one last thing I have from London" Elijah intoned, pulling a large square object from his bag. They gathered around and looked at it.

"Well, what is it?" Kol insisted.

"A gift, a very special one" Elijah said, his eyes met Caroline's and twinkled for a moment.

"For me?"

"No, not for you, Kol... it's for the birthday girl" Elijah said, turning to the doorway, which he had noticed from the corner of his eye had creaked open.

"Me birday!" a small voice exclaimed and everyone in the room turned to the door way. Caroline smiled as she stood up, going to the door. Bonnie smiled as Caroline touched her arm, laughing at the flour and sugar that decorated her clothes and she bent and picked up her daughter, the last part of Klaus that remained in their lives.

"We made a birthday cake, didn't we Elspeth" Bonnie said as she came in and slid her arm around Kol, giggling as he nibbled her sugar coated neck.

"Cake" the little girl replied promptly, her eyes already trained on the present.

"Sounds delicious, may I have some?" Kol asked.

"Me cake" Elspeth said haughtily, drawing a laugh from the group. At two years old, Elspeth was the image of both her parents. Blonde haired, with bouncy golden curls, and clear blue eyes, she was Caroline's heart. She lifted her easily and balanced her on her hip, bringing her to the divan, where her family stood around watching her. Elijah rounded his desk, and crouched down beside her. He passed her the wrapped parcel.

"Happy birthday Ellie" he murmured, stroking the curls back from the little girl's smooth forehead. She tried to pull the thick paper off, grunting with determination, Caroline helped her a little, and soon the present was sliding out. It was a paint set on a beautiful wooden palette. Watercolours, Caroline noted. She felt her eyes sting as she watched Elijah explain how she could make pictures with it and her fingers. Caroline wondered if he had ever explained it to another fatherless child, many years ago.

"You present." Elspeth demanded, still grasping the subtleties of gift giving.

"No, actually, it is not from me..."

"Why?" she demanded. Elijah glanced at Caroline before he spoke.

"It's from your daddy..." Elspeth looked immediately at Caroline upon his words, a frown on her curious brow. Caroline swallowed down her panic, and smiled, kneeling beside her, she looked at the gift.

"How beautiful it is! Lucky little lady." she whispered. Her smile felt forced and she felt for a moment, a trembling in her very heart as her daughter looked at her with such clarity, as though she saw straight through her defences.

"Wow, I must say, that is a very pretty painting set Ellie, can I use it too? Can we paint together?" Kol asked, suddenly moving toward them and breaking the stare between mother and daughter. Elspeth looking at him, considering, and then nodded decisively.

"Right oh, let's go and set up some pleasing prospect, shall we?" Kol said, picking her up as she held her little arms out to him. He carried her from the room, and Caroline heard their conversation as they went.

"Daddy..." Ellie was saying, pointing at the paint set as Kol nodded.

"I know, I heard, you are such a lucky girl, I don't know any other little girls who get such special painting sets" they went out into the hall and the rest of the group relaxed. Caroline shot a look at Elijah then and he had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I apologise Caroline, I should not have startled you with that."

"The gift is thoughtful Elijah, but the sender... why not tell the truth, that is from her loving uncle, she would love it just as much"

"Children need to feel connected to their parents, even if it is a facade, a small white lie, to spare their feelings. And moreover, I wish to represent him... somehow, in some small way." Elijah said and Caroline felt her anger drop away. None of this was easy, for any of them.

"I know... you are right, thank you." she said, and then forced a bright smile to the rest.

"Now, I have a long list of demands for the birthday feast, thanks to Bonnie the cake is done, however, there are lists for food, drinks, entertainment."

"Do not worry about the entertainment. We are all prepared" Katherine announced, smiling at Rebekah. Caroline laughed, knowing they had been setting a small stage up in the other drawing room. There was nothing Elspeth loved more than music and dancing, well, perhaps finding a way to involve her family in it. They were an unorthodox group. Her daughter was probably spoiled for all decent society, yet, Caroline could not care less. She was surrounded by love, and that was all that mattered. This ragged group had held her together, when she had thought all was lost, and they continued to fight for her future, her happiness. She owed them everything. And sometimes, when they were all together, lost in laughter and companionship, she almost forgot the gaping hole in her heart, the one that sometimes threatened to swallow her whole. She forgot that there should be another chair around the table, she forgot what the bed felt like then there was another person in it, how warm it was.

Talk had turned to the birthday feast and she listened along, swept up in the excitement of the shared celebration. Two years, the age of her daughter would forever mark the length of her loneliness, and his exile. Her constant reminder, of how her world had ended and started all at the same time.

"Caroline, we cannot have three puddings, I have a wedding gown to fit into one day" Rebekah was complaining.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"входить" the old lady unbolted the door, and reluctantly let him enter.

"спасибо" he murmured as he strode up the stairs. In his sloping attic room, he pulled his case from under the bed and opened it. Means of communication were too dangerous at present, and it was about time he got out of here. He packed his travel documents, some money and started to slip other things into his pockets, adding layers for travelling. St Petersburg would not be breached, he was willing to bet his life on it. Soon the French would be in retreat, and Napoleon vulnerable, fleeing back toward Paris. The Russians were regrouping, and would plan to follow, and he was sure Prussia, Austria and at least Sweden would also be planning on seizing this opportunity. The information was worth something, and it would be worth the most to the first people to hear it.

Slipping down the stairs, he crept out the back door, and onto the canal lined streets of St. Petersburg. He was heading South West and he needed a horse, some supplies before he could be on his way.

* * *

That night he slept off the road a little way. The summer was warm in Russia, and he wondered if he could have survived the winter, another reason to get South as quickly as possible. The ground was hard, yet it was quiet, the darkness crept in, as the last of the long nights surrendered in the turn toward Winter. He had built a small fire to keep warm, and huddled close to it now. He was far enough off the road to be safe, or so he hoped, if not there was the knife in his boot. He ate in silence, drank some water, rationing his supplies, then stretched out and looked into the fire. The flames moved sinuously against their black backdrop. It never changed, the flames, the fire. He had stared into it in many place in the last few years, in army encampments, banquet halls, military hospitals, in the street, huddled with other men for warmth, for survival. It cut a stark difference to his years of drawing rooms and aged whiskey in cut crystal. Of family, and friendship, of love... of her.

As always, when night fell, and the darkness crowded in, she came to him. Her smell, her laugh, the way her hair moved across her shoulders as she shook it free at night. He closed his eyes and imagined the warmth that moved over his face was her fingers. He fell asleep, as always with her voice ringing in his ears, memories that had become more real to him that his actual life. He passed the day, waited for night, and delighted over which tales to tell himself. She was in each one, the times they had spent together his lullaby, and each night she sent him to sleep, which he hated to wake from, and hastened to return to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The chamber that Caroline spoke to the judge in was small and oppressive. She felt her heart clamber into her mouth as she entered, and her breath grow short. The questions were mercifully short and to the point. This judge was not a man to deliberate, overly long, and he let her leave quickly. He had seemed honest and fair, if looks were any measure, which she was sure they weren't, but at any rate, it was over and she was able to return to the country. Being in London was dizzying, not only because she was the source of gossip where ever she went.

If the tales of Lord Niklaus Mikaelson were romantic and exaggerated before, they have only increased, and she found girls throwing envying looks at her, and sighing over the utterly romantic and dramatic state of her relationship with her husband. They would be disappointed to know the truth, she thought bitterly. There was no relationship, no contact, no idea or notion of where he was, and what he was doing. If he was even still alive, she had no idea.

Elspeth asked her, from time to time, and she gave a suitably honest, yet vague answer. Once his name was cleared, he may well return, so she did not wish to tell Elspeth that he wouldn't, however, the letter stuck in her mind, and his vow to save her from himself, through absence. The words stoked anger in her now, anger that he stayed away, although she knew he must at present. But anger that he was capable of it, of shutting her so wholly out of his heart, when her's remained a mess of broken dreams and longing.

She would spend that night at the Pierce's town house in London before she travelled with Elijah and Katherine back to the estate the next day. They had bought the house, and it was a useful base in London. Caroline had never set foot inside the Mikaelson's London home, since that night, and she never would again.

Elijah took his leave of the two woman early, to attend to matters relating to the courts. As they sat in the parlour, chatting, reminiscing, a caller was announced. It was unusual as they were seldom at home here in town, so they straightened themselves and waited for the person.

"Mr Lockwood Ma'am." the footman intoned, and Caroline hid the look of surprise on her face.

"Why, Mr Lockwood, you look utterly unchanged in the years since we saw you last" Katherine waded in.

"I may say the same for you my both, my ladies. It is so refreshing to see your house open, I admit I was only passing when I noticed, and wondered who might be in attendance."

"Well, your curiosity is our gain" Katherine said politely.

"No, the gain is all mine" he murmured, turning his attention to Caroline, who was quiet.

"Lady Mikaelson, may I enquire after your daughter?"

"She is very well, thank you. She remained in the country" Caroline said.

"Ah, yes, well, I have always thought London a poor location to raise children, the country is much better. I wouldn't have got into half the scraps I did if it weren't for the rambling fields of home, nor had half as much fun." Tyler said.

"I agree, I miss it sometimes" Katherine said

"And your sister I trust" Tyler prompted.

"Yes of course, I think of her daily, her and Stefan."

"Well, I can tell you they are well, and expecting their second child"

"No! My goodness, how can this knowledge not have reached me yet! That is wonderful. This war is not doing anything to improve the relations between common people, that is sure."

"Did you have much opportunity to call on the Salvatores in Virginia?" Caroline asked suddenly, deciding to join the conversation a little abruptly.

"Not as much as I would have liked, but, yes, some." Tyler said smoothly, smiling at her.

Caroline nodded, feeling better she had participated, yet completely unsure how to carry on the conversation. This is what happened when your usual discussion partner is 2 years old. Adult conversation becomes something foreign. Katherine and Tyler chatted on and after a short while, he made his excuses to leave. The visit was pleasant, and Caroline realised she had missed the varied company, occasionally. She spent so much time with her friends and family, they ran out of things to talk about at such times.

After he left, they went to bed, and Caroline lay in that familiar pose, and stared at the moon out the window. Sometimes she wondered if he looked at the same moon, if he thought of her when he did. She wondered if thoughts of her made him sad or happy. As the full moon rose, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a man who moved like a wolf, somewhere out there, in the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November 1812

There was some kind of commotion going on at the house, Caroline could see it, yet there were only a few times she had the chance to go riding of late, and she longed to make it last. She decided it could wait and finished her ride, going far and wide, pushing Theia when she felt she wanted it. The had been luck to avoid snow so far this Winter, and wrapped up, she found the cold air refreshing. She had never stopped riding astride, and put her lean body down the the countless hours she spend riding or running after her monstrous human ball of energy.

Finally returning to the stables, out of breath and tired she handed her horse over to be groomed and pulled off her riding hat. She walked toward the house, slowly, catching her breath. Walking in, and shedding her boots as always she wandered through the huge house until she heard voices coming from the study.

"How long?" Katherine's voice asked quietly.

"That I do not know... but I must do this. I cannot rest until I have."

"I know how important it is to you, of course, it is to me as well... I just..." she trailed off, and Caroline heard Elijah moving about in study.

"When I return, we shall be married, the biggest, most extravagant wedding your heart desires"

"My heart only desires you" Katherine insisted and Caroline backed away slowly, not wanting to interrupt their privacy.

She turned to the kitchens and found Bonnie there.

"Do you know what Katherine and Elijah speak of?" she asked, sitting in a window seat.

"Private matters, I am sure" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Where is Ellie?"

"With Rebekah" Caroline looked to the medicine book Bonnie was studying.

"Can I help you with something?" Bonnie asked after a while. Caroline shook her head slowly, lost in thought. She turned to Bonnie after a while.

"May I ask you something personal... from long ago?" Caroline said quietly, and Bonnie, hearing her tone, set her book down and turned to her.

"Of course, anything"

"Did you see it all happening? Mikael and Ellie... you once told me darkness and pain, fire and blood awaited me... was this it? Did you see it coming?" Bonnie looked at her sadly, and shook her head.

"Did I not also say you would marry twice? Do you have any plans of marrying again?" Caroline laughed at the question, shaking her head adamantly.

"So you see... my gift is hazy at best, wrong at worst." Bonnie said with a limp smile.

"I would say you weren't too far off, apart from that." Caroline said as she sighed and stood up.

"Time to get Ellie to bed for her nap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katherine, you know I want nothing more than to be with you, and never parted from your side. But I must do this."

"Let me come with you" Katherine murmured, not letting him pull away from her as he stood by the door, his case packed. The house was asleep, and only they remained awake.

"You, my love are too precious to risk... and what of Rebekah, Caroline and Ellie, they need you here."

"Kol is here"

"Please Katherine, this is not the time for jests, I will be home before you know it, and I will reunite our family."

"What if something happens to you..." Katherine said desperately.

"Nothing bad shall befall me, I promise you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, our love story has barely begun, and nothing can prevent true love, delay it, perhaps, not stop it... this is merely a delay." Elijah murmured, pulling her in for another soul searing kiss.

"Be careful" she whispered against his lips and before her tears could fall from her eyes, he was gone. The carriage moved away down the winding driveway and she watched the moonlight glint off the horses harnesses, until they were out of sight. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked up to the sky. The night was clear and cold, winter already upon them. Sighing she turned back to the house, going into the bright warmth, though it failed to chase the chill from her bones. She had a feeling she would not be warm again for a long while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't understand" Caroline repeated. Kol paused as he spooned up his breakfast.

"They ruled in our favour Caroline, Klaus is a free man in England. His name is clear, as is yours. Your property is reinstated, you are a rich woman once more." he joked, and put his fork down as he saw she was stricken by the news. She stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I am sorry I mentioned it so causally, I thought you had already been told."

"Why wasn't I?" she asked suddenly, wondering how such news could have gone undisclosed in such a small group.

"Well, Elijah was preparing yesterday, and left late last night, and I can only assume Katherine is not in a fit state to attend breakfast this morning."

"Left for where?" she asked, her stomach feeling hollow at Kol's words.

"He has gone to find Niklaus, he has gone to bring him home... for you... for us, for Ellie..." Kol said. Caroline stared at him, a tear ran from her eye and dropped to the table.

"Home?" her voice wavered as she spoke. Kol could only nod. Caroline suddenly pushed her chair back from the table. She went to the door of the room,

"Thank you for telling me" she called back over her shoulder as she left the room and gathered her heavy winter skirts, and ran upstairs.

She hastened down the hall and came to a door, where she knocked briefly on the door before pushing it open. It was dark, the curtains still drawn, but Caroline could make out the bed well enough. She moved toward it, and without hesitation, climbed into it. She pulled the covers around her, and opened her arms. Katherine's tear stained face came willing to her shoulder, and she sobbed her heartbreak and worry into her sister's embrace. Caroline stroked her head and held her tightly.


	36. XXXV

**Happy Saturday everyone! So... due to all the confusion - I have decided to update - I hate confusing my readers! So hopefully I can clear it up. **

**Elspeth is Klaus and Caroline's daughter, which she did not lose after the incident with Mikael - I wanted to leave it uncertain whether she had lost it - with the doctor and everyone telling her to give up hope - yet her holding on as long as she could - so it was a surprise when the child survived... I also wanted Klaus not to know... and think the child was lost, therefore Elijah had to believe that.**

** I think in those times, the exact details of his sister in law's health would not be known to him... so... the conversation with Bonnie was basically just 'representing' his brother's wishes that Caroline be saved over the baby... and Bonnie preparing him for the worst. Elijah says at one point to Klaus "Both their lives still hang in the balance".**

**Now, I know this requires a major suspension of belief, and I am sorry if I got too carried away in the drama of Caroline's sadness and it made it seem like all hope was lost. She was mourning the loss of Klaus, and everyone was telling her that the baby would not survive...**

**I have gone back and looked at the chapter, and it does seem like more time passed than I had intended where the baby was still, it was only supposed to be a few days... so I have gone over it and made some changes... if you like, give it a re-read and see if it is more believable now. Also, I have played up more Caroline's conviction that she could feel the baby in her dreams... In her last dream, after reading the letter from Klaus... she hears a baby crying in her dream, her subconscious telling her not to give up hope.**

**That turned into long A/N - sorry! Anyway - I have included a wee flashback to further clear up confusion in this chapter. Sorry for the crap writing lol!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

August 1813

Elijah walked home from the common room, returning to his rented room. The tiny town in France he had followed signs of his brother to was turning out to be slightly too small to hide the fact he was an Englishman in. He did his best to blend in, and his French was more than adequate, yet still, some of the looks he had gotten over dinner, made him a little apprehensive.

There was only one last place to check, tomorrow morning and then he would be on his way from here.

The next morning dawned brightly, and he collected his things and left the inn. The town sat on the water and was quite picturesque, with it's small boats moored and clusters of local business ringing the harbour. He walked along the cobbled street, enjoying the smells of the local food and keeping his head down among the locals. He walked to the church, and glanced all around. There was no one watching him as far as he could see, so he went to the rough wooden board outside, where sheafs of white paper had been tacked up. He started to search through them. It was the same in every town.

Hearing a rumour of an Englishman who spoke French like a local, with burnished golden hair, who should not be crossed in a fight. Then checking the lists, which was the most disheartening part of the search. So many dead men, most little more than boys. He ran a finger down the page, trying to decipher the tiny script, so cramped as to fit too many names on one page. His finger kept on running, faster than his eye. Suddenly, something jumped out at him, an N. M. He skimmed back up with his finger, finding the initial, and following the line along to the full name.

_N.M – Niklaus Mikaelson – January 9th 1813 – disease_

It was like a punch to the stomach. Elijah closed his eyes, and counted slowly. It was a dream he had, often, that he found his brother's name on one of these lists, when he was free and could return home, and he always found him too late. He opened his eyes again, and looking again, his heart quaking. It had not changed, it was there, in ink, scratched on the parchment. The record of his death.

A commotion to the left of the square pulled his attention around and he saw a group of local men speaking together and gesturing to him. Looking one last time at the list, he turned and walked away. One last place he needed to visit before he left. If Klaus had died of disease, he had probably done so at the local hospital, or on the battlefield, in which case he would have no way of knowing for sure. Elijah prayed for the latter. Anything that left room for hope.

He made his way to the hospital, which also had a large military medical area. He spoke to a few people, and finally tracked down the person in charge of personals. The man grumbled and complained, but after Elijah eased his palm, he was more obliging. He went off in with the name written down. Elijah looked around the hospital, the beds were full. It was quiet and peaceful there. Nuns drifted between the beds, softly rustling as they soothed and calmed their patients.

Without warning, the man returned, and dropped a canvas bag at his feet., before turning away to deal with other matters. Elijah's heart was pounding, harder than ever before. He pulled open the beg and reached inside. The identity papers were worn, damaged by sun and water. He pulled it out, and held it up to the light. The world around him seemed to slow down then, and his heart beat strangely. It was so familiar and so foreign at the same time, as though it were happening to someone else. It was difficult to make out. It was not definitive, he decided.

There was a last object in the bag, and Elijah pulled it out. It was a letter... he turned it over in his hands, his fingers practically trembling as he unfolded it.

_Dear Caroline_

Elijah choked, dropping the paper. It was like a physical blow, a fist to the heart, he coughed and slid from the edge of the empty bed where he had perched.

"Monsieur, êtes-vous bien?" a nurse rushed to his side, as he coughed again and again, unable to drag air into his lungs. His eyes were dripping, and he realised he was unable to contain his emotion, as it exploded out of him. The nurse fussed around him, as he sat hugging his knees to his chest, he could not tear his eyes from the paper lying on the floor.

_Dear Caroline_

It was the end of everything, his search, their hope, the legal case.. all for nothing. Caroline would remain alone, Ellie fatherless and their family reduced again. The fuss was growing around him, and he struggled to his feet, reaching down for the letter, he folded it carefully and put it into his pocket. Grabbing the identity papers, he left the church, the nurse and doctor staring after him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

January 1814

Christmas had been an intimate affair at the Mikaelson's estate. Ellie had loved it, though she missed her uncle Elijah, as they all did. News from abroad worried them all, especially that pertaining to France.

When word reached them from Elijah that he would be home soon, the house was thrown into disarray. There was no word on how his search had gone, or if he was returning alone. Caroline watched the road each day, her heart pounding. Elspeth asked constantly why everyone was nervous, yet they had no reply for her. Caroline rehearsed what she would say to Klaus, how she would introduce their daughter, one that everyone had believed would die, her miracle.

* * *

_Caroline had woken from the dream of the burnt house, the letter no longer rested on her stomach, yet the curious sensations remained. It was not the letter, nor the dream, it was her child. She dropped her hands to it, cupped her womb, each movement sending shocks straight through her. The doctor had told her that these movements that she felt in her dreams were merely imaginings, flights of fancy for a grieving mother, and she had started to believe him. She had started to give up. They had not attempted to remove the child immediately, as her body was already too traumatised from the the fall. A few days later, when she moved to the Pierces, she had hardly let anyone near her, and would not hear of it._

_She dragged herself out of bed, and walked to Bonnie's room. The floor was cold against her bare feet and her nightgown flapped around her ankles, still stretched tight over her stomach. As she reached the stair to Bonnie's room, she heard the footsteps, almost running. Waiting at the bottom, she saw Bonnie come into view. Her hair covered in a cap, her own loose nightgown covered by a heavy dressing gown, Bonnie stared at her with wide eyes as she slowly came down the stairs. _

"_How is it possible?" Bonnie whispered. Caroline took her hand and pulled it to her stomach, where she quickly felt the sharp kicks that were going on inside, from a child that was not ready to give up. _

"_I heard it crying... in my dreams... I didn't listen. I'm sorry" Bonnie murmured, turning to lead Caroline back to bed, to examine her. _

"_I heard her too, yet I had to be kicked in the stomach to believe it..." Caroline said with a gasp as the baby moved again. She settled back down, and Bonnie pulled her nightgown up, running her hands over the swollen skin. _

"_Her?"_

"_I think it's a her" Caroline said, a happy tear running down her cheek. _

"_Why, you are stronger than any of us gave you credit for, little one" Bonnie was saying. _

"_How can it be? You told me my fall was too hard, my injuries too bad?"_

"_Who can say? Perhaps you protected your child above all else, to the detriment of the rest of your body... perhaps someone is watching over you... or perhaps it is merely... a miracle child." Bonnie whispered, feeling her own eyes fill with tears. Caroline laughed, smiling as brightly as the sun for the first time in a week. _

"_Maybe... our love saved her... protected her" Caroline said, and Bonnie squeezed her hand. _

"_I must tell Elijah, he can send for Klaus, and tell him... we have to tell him... and he will return. In secret at first, of course, but then... when his name is clear..." she continued as Bonnie turned away, drawing the curtains open. Bonnie wiped away her tears and hid her face in the grey dawning morning outside._

* * *

But there had been no way to tell Klaus, that he had become a father, despite everything. No way to bring him back. With the court deciding against him, and the madness of birth, realising that Caroline's arrangement had come to fruition, making her fortune practically untouchable, and leaving her the wife of a wanted man, penniless and dependent on her family, there had been no time to search for him then.

Once that had passed, and a routine established, they had turned their attention to the legal problems. Caroline's memory had finally been fully restored, but whilst it had brought Klaus's freedom, privately it had brought other things. Did he blame her? Her memories were painful of the events leading up to the Mikeal's death. She had been so naïve, so incredibly idealistic and foolish. She remembered the look on his face, the way he had watched the life leave Mikael's eyes. It had scared her, such darkness, she wondered if it had overcome him alone, or if it was better without her.

How she would explain it all to Ellie, his sudden presence in their lives again? Would she recognise him? After so long apart... Where had he been, what had he done? What sights had he witnessed? What if he had changed beyond recognition, what if he had met someone else, fallen in love with some sweet, honest girl from an exotic land. She then wondered how she had changed, and how he would perceive her now. She was stronger, more independent. She had gotten that which was so important to her once, and the irony was, all she wanted was to be by his side.

Over two years, and nothing from him... not even a letter so she knew he was still alive. It broke her heart. He had decided to stay away, for her own good, a sentiment that she would argue heartily against, yet she had not had that choice, and he had decided for them.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw a cloud of dust hover above the rise. A carriage approached. She smoothed her perspiring palms against her skirts and went downstairs. She had left Ellie in her playroom for the time being, giving them all time to process whatever the outcome was about to be.

* * *

They gathered in the courtyard, and Rebekah gripped Caroline's hand as the carriage drew nearer. It finally stopped and Caroline tried not to peek into the dark interior. She felt as thought her heart was beating twice, three times as fast as usual, and all her senses were trained on the carriage. The door opened and a figure stepped down, it took her a moment to realise it was Elijah. He stepped away, and turned to the group. Caroline could not prevent her eyes from returning to the carriage, willing the door to open again. Yet, it did not, it remained shut, and she felt Rebekah squeeze her hand as hard as she ever hard.

"No, Elijah, no" Rebekah whispered, and Caroline turned her attention to Elijah as he walked toward her, his face serious.

"What, tell me, what is it? You couldn't find him?" Elijah swallowed hard and looked down.

"I found him"

"He doesn't want to come home..." she asked in a whisper. Elijah was reaching into his coat pocket, and handing her something. Papers. She stared down at him. Rebekah let out a loud sob and threw herself into Kol's arms. Caroline stared wordlessly down at the papers in her hand. Her brain could not reconcile it. She watched Katherine put her arms around Elijah and she suddenly realised what it meant. She turned away from the courtyard and silently walked through the house. The house that held so many memories. She saw him sketching her through the window as she climbed stairs steadily. She saw him waiting in the hall for her after their wedding, to escort her to the breakfast. She saw him waiting for at the top of the stairs for their kitchen excursions, felt him gripping her elbow as she descended the stairs in the dark.

She walked numbly along the hall, the very one where she had run from him, terror beating her veins, and where he had later carried her back to her room. She reached the playroom and walked straight inside, dropping to the floor beside her daughter, their daughter. She pulled her tightly to her, dropping kisses on her head and face. Elspeth wriggled and complained for a moment, before looking up and seeing the tears on her mother's face.

"Mummy" she whispered as Caroline buried her face in her hair, and for once Ellie allowed her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

October 1814

"Let us not forget, one last present" Katherine said brightly as she handed a package over to Ellie. Ellie clapped her hands in delight. Grabbing it, and causing laughter, she sank back and looked around at everyone in attendance.

"I guess what this one" she announced, feeling it carefully through the paper.

"A book?" she guessed confused, finally ripping the paper off. It was indeed a book, coloured and beautiful.

"What's is about?" she asked. Rebekah leaned forward and flicked it open.

"It's about America, the new world... that's where your mummy is from, that's why she talks funny" Rebekah laughed. Ellie giggled in response, turning the pages innocently, before dropping her final prediction.

"This one is from daddy?" the silence that fell after her light words made her face fall, and lip quiver. Caroline was paralysed at the comment, and completely unsure how to respond. She was aware that Kol and Bonnie jumped in, and tried to divert her attention, but her reaction had not gone unnoticed by her astute daughter.

It was hours later, as Caroline tucked her into bed, signing a lullaby, and stroking her smooth cheek that she brought it up again.

"Does my daddy live in America?" she asked. Caroline bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, sweetheart, he doesn't"

"Where does he live?" She pressed. Caroline kissed her on the cheek and smiled down at her.

"It is too late to talk about that tonight, let's talk about it another time."

"When?"

"Another time"

"Tomorrow?"

"If you wish" Caroline said with an internal sigh. She had to tell her sometime, explain everything, but she didn't know where to start. She wished her daughter goodnight, and went downstairs.

"Did you tell her?" Rebekah asked. Caroline shook her head.

"She was asking about her father, not your book, sadly."

"Did you tell her about N- him?" Caroline shook her head again, sinking into a chair by the fire, and staring into the flames.

"I'll try and get her to read the book again tomorrow, get her interested in it." Rebekah muttered.

"Do hurry, dear sister, not long now, and we'll all be Americans." Kol said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I shall never be an American. I shall always be English, just living in America." Rebekah retorted.

"Well, I don't know about Caroline and Bonnie, but I can't wait to go home. Elijah darling, you are going to die at the manners, but I cannot wait to see Elena and Stefan, and mother, father and Jenna too."

"I am looking forward to it also" Bonnie murmured, and Kol smiled at her, pulling her closer, kissing her.

The decision to move to America had come when Rebekah had received a proposal from Damon by letter. He suggested that instead of waiting until he could come back to England, that she come to America. No more waiting. He had continued to sweeten the deal, by expanding the business to America.

Bonnie and Kol would have a fresh start, in the North, though it wouldn't be without it's problems. Elijah would run the business there, joining with the Salvatores to use their contacts. Katherine would be close to her parents again, and her sister. And Caroline could raise her child in the new world, free from the shadows of him, in the country of Caroline's birth and heritage. It had taken surprisingly little time for them to agree as a group.

Caroline felt excited about it, feeling that there was nothing but painful memories left in England. She needed a clean start, a chance to heal her broken heart, which would not happen living in her dead husband's home, a man she missed so much at times it was hard to remember to breathe. One more month, and they would be on their way. She had not told Elspeth yet, and she was sure that she would be excited. She worried for a moment over what to tell her about her father, then pushed it away. Perhaps she would have forgotten by tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Francois Dubois enjoyed the hard work of his farm. The political situation in France was uncertain, yet he enjoyed his day to day, simple lifestyle. He tended the animals and the crops, picked vegetables, and watched the boats coming and going from the small village in which he lived.

Some days, the widow Rochelle would come with a pot of her home cooked soup, and coax him to rest in the shade of an olive tree and eat with her. They would sit and eat, she would chatter on about the village and the town, people they both knew. He would smile and nod, enjoying the company, for a while. Once when a storm suddenly hit, they had taken shelter in his house. Her wet dress clinging to her body, she had asked it she might stay, and he had responded that it was indeed to dangerous to go out in the storm. As they sat together before the fire later that evening, she had lightly touched his sleeve, and then slid her hand up his arm, squeezing the well defined muscles on the way. He had allowed it for a moment, his body sighing at a touch, any touch, before he gently took her hands in his and dropped them to her knee.

"I am sorry" he whispered, her rejection clear on her face.

"What is the matter, I thought you liked me"

"I like you well enough, you are a lovely woman" he replied, staring back at the flames, and her.

"So what is the problem."

"I am not a whole man" he said, and she frowned at him, looking him up and down, wondering where he hid his deficiencies.

"You appear whole to me" she whispered.

"No, I am not"

"Well, what are you missing?" she asked, growing offended.

"A heart" he had said simply, unable to tear his gaze from the flames.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Tyler Lockwood arrived at the Mikaelson estate, Caroline stayed away from him. Her heart was a waste ground, and she trod a delicate balance each day, interaction wit someone such as Tyler, a reminder of her past made it harder sometimes. He was helping Elijah to prepare for their journey to America, and would in fact be accompanying them, as their trip happily coincided with his return home.

Caroline spent her time preparing for the trip in her own fashion. She walked the house where she had been a girl, pulled into womanhood so suddenly. The place where she had found a new family and become a mother. She committed the gentle hills and valleys of England to memory, the greens and purples. The lake with it's herons and glimmering reflections. Sometimes she sat at her old window, and stared out of it, at another window, memories taking her far away. Sometimes, as the night became morning, she fancied she could see him there, sketching with feverish intensity, his face catching the beams of moonlight that shone off the water of the lake. Yet, when the moon sank and the sun took it's place, the window became empty again, always empty. She would not forget it, every small detail, for it was where their love had lived, had grown. The story of her great love lived in these walls, in this land, and she would not forget one detail of it.

* * *

One morning, she dressed Ellie warmly and took her out into the fields. They walked for a long time, skirts dragging through the wild grasses that had grown near the river bank. After a while, they came to a tree that grew some distance from the lake. Ellie watched as her mother tied her skirts up and off her legs, and then lifted her up into the wide boughs of the gracious old tree. Ellie squealed and hung on tightly. She giggled as her mother soon climbed up beside her, settled her on her lap and put her arms around her.

"You do not climb trees mummy!"

"This is a special tree"

"Why"

"Because, it was where a little boy, a very special one, used to come all the time. He played with his brothers here, he chased his sister in these branches, he started to draw pictures here, like you do. He ran away from scary things, and came here to feel safe." she continued.

"is it a magical tree?"

"Maybe, maybe it is." Caroline said, resting her head against it's broad back, watching the fading Autumn sun shine through the falling leaves.

"When will I have a sister?" she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I am not sure, my love. You should ask Aunt Bonnie the same question, and Aunt Katherine and Rebekah" Caroline said, trying to smile, so as not to cry.

They were quiet for a while, until Ellie started to wriggle.

"Are there trees like this in America?" she asked.

"Yes, there are, and even bigger ones!" Caroline said as she started to climb down. Reaching the bottom, Caroline gripped Ellie's small hand and crouched down and spoke to her softly.

"Ellie, I want to tell you about your father." The little girls eye's lit up at her words and Caroline took a deep breath and started to explain the things that should never have to be told to a little girl who had never met her father.

Later, a long while later, they climbed the tree again, and sat in the branches, and Caroline finally capitulated to her daughters demand for stories of him. Ellie, not understanding, but glad that she was finally able to hear stories laughed and listened raptly. It sounded to her that her father was more exciting than anyone else's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Allow me" Tyler said as he pulled Caroline's chair out at dinner. She sat down and turned a hesitant smile toward him.

"Thank you. We are so informal here, it is sometimes difficult to remember how one I suppose to act"

"Do not worry on my account, I have always been a little too lax in matters of etiquette for England." he said with a laugh.

"So, you leave tomorrow?" she asked as dinner was served.

"Yes, I shall go and procure the tickets, finalise some business and wait for your arrival in two weeks, before we depart for home. I must admit I am looking forward to company on this voyage, it is certainly a long time to be alone."

"Two months? Why, Mr Lockwood, that is no time at all to be alone, believe me" she said with a small smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The simple farm life was wonderful while it lasted, but eventually, it was time to move on. Another man called Francois Dubois came back from war, and was sad to hear of his father's death, yet happy to find his father's legacy still intact, held together by a stranger with his name, with blond hair and a hard to place accent. Napoleon had surrendered, and was now imprisoned upon Elba. The war was over, and a new time of peace was beginning. Time to rebuild and live again. He took over the farm, tried to pay the man, but he would not hear of it, and he simply left one day, walked off out of the village with nothing more than the clothes on his back. The man set off toward the coast, said he had a hankering to see England. Francois wished him well, and he was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November 1814

Liverpool was as dirty and dishevelled as she remembered it. The smells and sounds of gulls. As they made their way to an inn to wait for their things to be transferred to the ship, Caroline urged them away from an all too familiar building that lined the waterfront. Instead, they ended up in a warm, dry, if slightly shabby common room very close to their ship's dock, that Tyler had recommended. Elijah and Tyler were occupied outside, and Kol remained with the women, given the unsavoury reputation of the the area.

They ordered lunch and ate leisurely. The group was in high spirits today, none more than Ellie, their adventure starting. Caroline was nervous, worried about the crossing, so close to Winter, and apprehensive to see the home of her youth. She also felt a heavy sort of sadness, at leaving England, one which she pushed to the side, yet could not quite forget.

"You know, one of the best meals I have ever eaten was very similar to this, on the road to Gretna Green. We had been traveling for so long without pause, that the unmoving seat and dinner was quite the best thing I can remember."

"I am sure the company had nothing to do with it" Katherine teased, not finding the food as appealing as Rebekah.

"Where is Gretna Green?" Ellie asked.

"In Scotland." Rebekah told her.

"Why did you go there?"

"That my love is a long story...it involves my sister, who you will soon meet, and she is very, very beautiful" Katherine began, settling back to tell it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elijah finished his tour of what would be the family's accommodation on the ship. He nodded to the captain, and climbed up the steep steps to the deck.

"How do you find it? Not the most comfortable, I know." Tyler Lockwood said, coming to find him.

"It is more than adequate, thank you Mr Lockwood for helping us so much with this." Elijah said pulling on his gloves and hat, the brisk wind of the high up deck chilling him.

"Please, no thanks are necessary. Knowing that your brother and you sail with five women, I could hardly stand by and not help to make you all more comfortable, and safe. I am only sorry it is the best the ship can offer."

"Worry not, Mr Lockwood, those five women are more hardy than you might expect" Elijah said with a laugh as they made their way down the gangplank and toward the inn where they rest of them waited. Seeing their things by the hold, they veered off and watched their heavy trunks being boarded.

"You seem to have brought surprisingly little, given that you will remain there for an extended amount of time."

"We plan to remain there indefinitely. We have family there, and there is little point holding onto things of... the past" Elijah stated emotionlessly.

"Of course, and you will find the climate and lifestyle different perhaps." Tyler went on conversationally, highlighting the differences he always found the most striking when he travelled between the two countries. Elijah listened politely, his eyes watching the cases, then drifting over the docks.

As they finished with the luggage, Tyler excused himself to check out of his boarding house, and disappeared down the dock. Elijah looked at the place where the remaining members of his family awaited him. He was finding it harder than he had expected, leaving England. A knot sat in his throat, unmoving, despite his attempts to swallow it. He thought of how their bright conversation would pull him from his melancholia, and realised he was not quite ready for it.

He turned and walked along the busy waterfront. Business, from inns to pubs and brothels spilled their wares out, the smells not something he would forget in a hurry. He chose a decent looking pub, and entered. The common room was quiet, and he sat at one of the rough shod tables and asked for a strong drink from one of the surly looking servers. As his drink came, he sipped it, grimacing at the taste. Still, it was slightly numbing, and left him alone with his thoughts.

They had not sold any of their properties, and would continue to keep them, if they needed to return at any point. The war of 1812 was fresh in everyone's mind, though Mr Lockwood assured them all that it had ushered in an era of peaceful trade and negotiation. He reminded himself further that not all their party were in actual fact English.

"Now, now, wot's a high and lofty gentleman like you doing, drinking in ere then?" the rough voice pulled him from his thoughts, and Elijah tensed, turning to see two men standing beside him.

"Minding my own business is all." he muttered, and froze at the glimpse of a knife one of the dirty looking men flashed.

"I wouldn't mind takin some o yer business myself. How much do men like you carry on you anyway? Let's go outside and talk abot it" the quieter man said, and Elijah looked around the room for any one who might be of aid. He set his face in stone and stood up, as the man with the knife urged him toward the back. Elijah mentally took inventory of his possessions.

He had some money on him, not a lot, but the thing he worried the most over, was the tickets. He had the tickets on him. A small worry when he had already introduced himself to the captain, it would be of little consolation if he had already been killed for them.

They pushed him through a door and he found himself in the alleyway behind the inn. It was stinking with refuse buckets, and slops poured from the kitchen windows. The floor under foot sank as they walked through it, and the air was filled with shouts from the buildings that towered over the narrow walkway on each side, and the screaming of the gulls deafening overhead.

"Stop ere, it's good enuff" one man said as he started to dig through Elijah's pockets. He held his arms out and tried to reason with them, which was throughly ignored.

"Ere! Wot's this?" the man asked, as he pulled the tickets from his pocket. The two men poured over them. The couldn't read them, but could obviously recognised them, and Elijah wondered how many innocent passengers had lost their tickets at the inn.

"I never seen one wif this paper before" one said, rubbing the fine paper between his fingers.

"Must be first class and all that. They'll fetch a pretty penny" he said, smiling, and shoving the white papers into his filthy pocket. Elijah sighed and started to unbutton his heavy overcoat.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to take them without resistance" he announced as he took off his coat and threw it over a barrel.

With body was less encumbered now, and he squared himself to endure their attack. He had never been in the military, yet had been trained in fencing and other physical pursuits from a young age. More importantly, from the breath of his adversaries, it seemed they might have overindulged already today. They wouldn't take much to drop.

One came at him, swinging slowly, he ducked quickly under his arm, and used the man's momentum to smash him into the wall behind, where he crumpled to the floor. The other, the quiet one, narrowed his eyes in anger and produced another knife, this one long and thin from his sleeve. He was the bigger threat, and he started forward, not attacking, but baiting. Elijah held back, keeping his defensive pose.

Suddenly the man swung a punch which Elijah went to dodge, realising almost too late that the other hand held the knife. He twisted away and barely escaped a stab to the neck. He stepped away warily, watching the other man. As he backed away from another lunge, his foot suddenly slipped on the muddy ground and he felt himself falling backwards. He landed hard on his back, and felt his breath leave his body.

The man was over him in an instant, raising the knife up to plunge it into his chest. Elijah watched it, it's delicate arch, the way it rushed to meet him.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, as the man's face twisted with hatred, his arm descending, unstoppable. Elijah squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting that thief's face to be the last image he saw. He conjured another, with dark eyes and a wicked smile. He waited. And waited. He heard a noise, a man gasping, wheezing and the gurgle of blood. He opened his eyes, trying to understand what had happened. His attacker lay beside him, his neck a bloody scarf, as red liquid poured from a huge gash. He struggled for breath, his hands flailing against the ground beside him, his eyes finally glazing shut, and Elijah wondered what he saw, as terror lit his eyes, and life left them.

His heart pounding, Elijah slowly sat up, the stinking mud already permeating his clothes, making him shiver with cold. Suddenly, a hand appeared before him, offering him help. He went to take it, and glanced at his saviour. Then he was sure, his heart did stop.

"You always were a clumsy fighter, brother."


	37. XXXVI

Elijah let go his hand, as though it were scorched and stepped back, his face draining of colour.

"How is it possible, it cannot be..." he muttered.

The figure standing over him was thin, wryly, his threadbare clothes blowing in the wind. His face was far from clean, his blonde curls longer, framing his hard cheekbones, pulled back and tied by a piece of string. His face was partially concealed by a thick beard, it hid the hollowness of his jaw, and the blue of his eyes, once so vibrant seemed dimmed, as a watercolour brush dipped in murky water.

Klaus watched him curiously, his head to the side. Elijah stared at him, his mind spinning. He reached out an unsteady hand and touched his brother hesitantly on the arm. Klaus's brow crinkled as he watched the movement, yet, he remained silent. His face was set, expressionless, and Elijah wondered at the man before him. A spectre he was not, yet he was not his brother either.

"You... you are dead." Elijah whispered. Klaus frowned at him.

"Most days, I am sure I agree with you." Klaus said quietly, stepping back as Elijah stood briefly, then sank down onto a wooden crate, unable to tear his eyes from the ghost before him. The sounds and smells around them had faded away, and the two men could not drag their eyes from each other. Elijah was struck by the difference in his brother. Gone was the confident grin, the wicked mischievousness that Niklaus had always possessed, drawing men and women alike. In it's place was a vacancy, a hollow quality that Elijah longed to shake off. His blue eyes were clouded and without expression, his face hardened by the time, the lines more clear, even his form seemed stripped of any softness or comfort.

"I came to find you, in France, I searched for months... I found your name on a list of the deceased. It said you had died of disease. I took your personal possessions back to England" Elijah schooled his voice and spoke into the charged silence. Klaus leant back against the wall of the alley, his eyes drifting occasionally to it's mouth, always watchful. He nodded slightly, before speaking.

"I met an old man in that village... he was dying, and the local authorities were seizing lands from people, who did not have a son present to inherit them. With most of France's sons at war, you see the profit they were making. We swapped identities, so that it would not be revealed that he had died before his son came home..."

"So, you were there, in that village?"

"I believe so, I was there for a while. I told him my identity was more of a burden than a gift, but he was grateful for it at any rate." Klaus said.

"He had your personal possessions...a letter" At these words, Elijah saw a muscle tick in his brother's jaw, a flash of a memory come over his face, before the blankness returned.

"There have been a great many letters over the years, more than I can count, to be honest."

"Why did you not send any?" Klaus looked at Elijah steadily, unblinking, and Elijah saw it them, the chasm of emptiness that yawned there, in those eyes.

"Why did you come for me, brother?" Klaus's voice, sounding almost like a stranger in it's tone, pulled him back, as his hollow eyes searched his.

"Because, you are a free man... your name is clear" Elijah said, clearing his throat, and his eyes absorbed with this Klaus, this new man who seemed to familiar, yet so changed at the same instant.

Klaus took the news quietly, showing barely a sign of the significance of the news, and Elijah was unable to tell if his brother cared or not.

"In that case, why are we sitting in this alley, let us go and have a drink somewhere a little nicer, at your expense of course." Klaus joked, his laugh bitter and devoid of emotion as he went to one of the bodies, pulling Elijah's money and other stolen pieces from his pocket, scraping the filthiness off them.

"I cannot" Elijah said, getting to his feet, and attempting to restore order to his clothes. He felt his reason start to return. His brother was not dead. It was real apparently, Elijah swung his coat over his soiled clothes, feeling chilled to the bone. Klaus straightened out the papers in his hand and glanced at his brother.

"Why not? Sick of my company already?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow at him. Elijah looked uncomfortable for a moment. He wondered how to tell him, how to break the news, that at this moment he was closer to his wife than he had been for years. His former wife, he corrected himself. Elijah had reported his death in England.

"Niklaus... Caroline is here." at his words, Klaus froze. His whole body tensed as if awaiting an attack.

"Why?" he asked, and even as he did, he registered the paper in his hands. Tickets, so similar to the ones she had ripped up, so many years ago on these very docks, and thrown to the wind. He separated them out. Seven tickets.

"You are going to America?" he asked, raising his eyes to his brothers face. Elijah nodded slowly. His mind was already racing to Klaus's next question. Ellie. What could he say? He wondered madly. It was not his secret to tell, it was Caroline's. How would Klaus react, to finding out he had missed the first 4 years of his daughters life?

"Who goes on this trip?" Klaus asked, leaning back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest, his nonchalance heartbreaking.

"Caroline, Katherine. We are engaged. Kol and Bonnie, who are married. Rebekah goes to wed Damon in New York. We will not return Niklaus." Elijah saw the indifference in Klaus's face, and wondered how he could keep his reactions so hidden.

"That is only six" he said, his voice hard, uncaring, casual almost. Elijah made a decision, and he did not know if it was the right one, only it was the only that felt right at that moment.

"Tyler Lockwood travels with us." Elspeth was between Caroline and Klaus, and he could not involve himself. The only reaction from his brother was a tensing of his shoulders, yet his eyes told Elijah that it was not heard easily however, then Klaus smirked, his smile too knowing.

"It is not in the capacity you think, however. Tyler Lockwood just happens to be returning to America. He travels with us coincidently." Klaus laughed hollowly.

"I am sure" he snorted, looking down, and shaking his head slightly.

"What I mean to say... is that they are not together. Caroline and he. There is no one in her life. No one since you. She is alone." Elijah said. Klaus suddenly turned away from him, pushing off the wall.

"Stop, tell me no more. It is not a subject I wish to discuss. You know what I promised."

"A promise made in the heat of desperation and heartbreak. Surely now, you can see more clearly. She still loves you, Niklaus. She doesn't blame you" Elijah stepped closer, trying to reach him, this forbidding man before him.

"Stop" Klaus warned, his voice threatening silkily.

"Come with us. Start again in the new world with us. We leave this very hour. This meeting is meant to be, brother, and I have never believed in fate." Klaus turned away, and Elijah saw for a moment, a slight tremble in his hands as he held it up, a plea for silence.

Klaus stood, presenting his indifferent back for a while, before turning, his smirk back in place.

"Don't, brother, I know you mean well, and I thank you for it. But, I have made my peace with my decision... long ago. I am not the man you knew. I cannot go back, and pretend as though the last four years have not happened." As his last word was spoken, a loud blast shook the dock, and Elijah glanced toward the mouth of the alley. It was their ship, the long process of boarding had begun and everyone would be waiting for him. He turned back to Klaus.

"I cannot leave you here, I cannot walk away from you... brother, you are alive, it is a miracle. We cannot part again. I cannot return to Caroline without you, when you are mere metres away..." Elijah pleaded, yet even as he did he could see the resolve forming in Klaus's blue eyes.

"That part of my life is over. It is finished. Let her believe me to be dead. Let her forget me. And you should too." Klaus said, his voice remote, and Elijah had never quite heard such finality before.

"Why?" Elijah asked, suddenly angry, furious at this unreachable stranger with his brothers eyes.

"Because... I made a promise, the only one I've ever kept, the only one that has ever mattered..." he trailed off, and for a fraction of a second, Elijah saw him, his brother, more lost and broken than he had ever been.

"It's all I have..." Klaus finished.

"Not true, you have us, your family... you have her..."

"I lost you all years ago... when I ran, when I didn't come back, when Mikael -" he drifted off again, before turning toward the mouth of the alley.

"It looks like our reunion will be cut short brother, your ship is preparing to depart." he said, his tone once again ice cold.

Elijah felt frustration and anger rise up in him, and prompted by another blast from the ship, he turned and started toward the entrance of the alleyway. Seeing the ship before him, people swarming up the gangplank, already waving down to loved ones on the dock, he turned back briefly.

"If it is over, then why are you here? Why come to England?" he asked. Klaus looked at him, his face twisted with such sadness. Their eyes held for a long moment.

"Elijah! Where have you been, come, let us not miss the boat as we stand beside it." Kol's voice called, and Klaus looked eagerly, before he caught himself, and stepped back into the shadow. Elijah lingered a moment more, unable to accept that he must leave him behind. Taking a final deep breath, he called,

"Take care brother." and turned and stepped out into the sunshine beyond the alley.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The fire of the inn was warm, and he drank deeply. It was quiet inside, the sound of the nearby ship loading was deafening. Elijah would be on it by now, no doubt. He couldn't stand and watch them depart. He watched the flames weaving in and out, and he comforted himself that he had done the right thing, kept his promise. He shifted his back against the rough hewn pillar he sat behind, the instinct to stay hidden too ingrained to change now. It was getting colder, and he wondered where he might go next. Somewhere warm maybe, to wait out the Winter. He thought of the warm halls of Westmere, huge fireplaces and soft beds. Empty now, always empty...

"We will not return" Elijah's voice haunted him as he sat there. He pushed it from his mind, and focused back on his surroundings, the present.

He pondered his status as a free man, realising what it meant. He was free. He could go home. He could go back to Westmere, though, even as the thought occurred, he knew he never would. There was only so much pain one soul could take.

In the time he had been away, his intentions to stay away from Caroline for her own benefit had never been tested, because he could not return. Now though, now... only his will to do right by her remained. The resolve to keep his promise had been his only protection over the years, the only thing to cling on to, the certainty that his exile was giving her a better life. The loneliness and pain of separation had hardened around his heart, the knowledge that she must hate him, for breaking all his promises, for leaving her alone, a wall of emptiness, a wall that made his heart unreachable, untouchable, and after long enough, unfeeling, so far that he couldn't remember what it felt like to beat.

"I am not sure where it might be, she probably dropped it in the sea." an irritated voice came from behind him, so achingly familiar, he couldn't move, as all his attention leapt to it.

"I am sure she didn't, it is her favourite." the next voice spun his world off it's axis. It was soft, calm, beautifully melodic. It was the voice of his dreams, and he held his breath.

"Well, we can buy her a new one, in New York, they have horses there, do they not?" a light tinkling sound, her laugh.

"Yes, of course, but this one is special. Go, I shall only be a moment, I want to check properly" Caroline said, waving Rebekah away with her hand. Klaus turned his head slightly to the side, from behind his hiding place. He saw her, his beautiful sister, her head held high, sweeping out of the inn. Suddenly, from directly behind him, he heard the scrape of a chair on the wooden floor boards. He slowly stood, hiding his body behind the wide pillar, waiting with baited breath.

"Excuse me, sir" Caroline suddenly said, right beside him. His heart pounded wildly, and he prepared to speak.

"Yes, my Lady, can I help you?" another man said, the innkeeper.

"I seem to have misplaced a small wooden horse, a child's toy" Caroline was saying, as Klaus steadied his trembling hands against the splintered wood of the pillar.

"I am afraid I have not seen it" the man was saying, and before he knew it, Caroline was thanking him kindly, and walking away. As she passed, he could swear he could smell her. She passed by and he turned his head, his eyes burned, itching for a glimpse of her. She started to move into his line of sight, when he was suddenly bump hard from behind. Turning he saw a man had bumped against him whilst trying to pass. He stepped away to allow him to pass, and turned back around his eyes going to the door, but it was too late, she was gone.

He sat down again slowly, his mind far away. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench, and heard a scraping sound. Lifting his foot, he saw the object that had fallen, caught between his foot and the wall, and doubtlessly the object they had been searching for.

Before he even had the chance to rest back, he was up and moving toward the doorway. He didn't stop to question the instinct, all he knew was that his feet were beyond his control. If he could see her, replace the last image he had of her, lying in a room scented by her blood, then he could fulfil his promise, he told himself, as he slowly, cautiously walked toward the docks in front of the ship.

He looked around, and saw her nowhere. Just as well, he told himself, shading his eyes against the murky sun, and starting to turn back to the inn, glancing down at the object he held.

Suddenly, his eyes were suddenly drawn to a bonnet, holding a cloud of blonde hair in place. She was walking up the gangplank of the ship. He moved closer, as though lured by a spell. Her back moved steadily upwards, and he longed for her face, if only she would turn for a moment. As she reached the top, he saw her join his sister. Rebekah, he swallowed hard. They moved away, her back still to him. He watched until the very top of their heads disappeared. The boat let off further blasts. The dock started to clear out, as people waved goodbye and then drifted away. The gangplank was removed and stowed. Klaus stood as still as a statue, rooted to the spot, held in place by some force he could not understand. He watched as families and couples moved away from the railings, going to the front of the ship to watch the waves break.

The ship held everything that had ever mattered to him in the world, everything that had been good, and watching it start to sail away he felt a pressure against the wall inside. Years in building, years of loneliness and solitude, years of torturous memories and dashed dreams, years of overwhelming pain, and in mere hours, it was shaken.

He slowly shook himself, looking down, moved his feet. It was painful. He had finally let her go, like he should have years before.

He was about to turn away, to go back to his drink, and many, many more and his cold empty bed, when a glimmer of pale gold pulled him. He shaded his eyes again and looked up.

Her bonnet had flown off in the wind and she was laughing and grabbing it. Her figure was slight, as her pale dress flew out in all directions. She faced the wind and let her hair fly out behind her, her body pressed into the rail for balance. Katherine was behind her, gathering up the heavy golden mass and pulling the hat back on. Their lips were moving, and they were smiling, he could almost imagine their jokes. Katherine finished tying it, and moved away. Caroline remained at the rail, and leant her arms over it, looking down at the dock.

He froze, unable to move, unable to take his eyes of her. His love, his light, his everything. She was everything he remembered and more, standing in the wind and the last rays of light. She spread her fingers, and he watched her letting them trail through the air, the fine sea spray. Her gaze seemed to linger on the dock, and he wondered if she was standing there, alone, thinking of him, as he was of her. Remembering that fateful day when she had decided to stay with him, when she had chosen him. He wondered if it made her sad, if it was the most regrettable decision she had ever made.

Suddenly, as relentlessly as magnets pulling together, her eyes found his. He felt as though lightening had struck him, the force of that impact was so great. The boat started to moved away, and she gripped the railing for support. She stared at him, and he stared right back, moving toward the boat as it left the dock, maintaining the distance between them. Her face was confused, and her eyes wide as they moved over his face, his body, up and down, over and over, unable to believe he was truly there.

The boat let off further bursts of horn and he reached the edge of the land. He looked up, unable to tear his eyes away. She moved a hand to her cheek, and he realised she must be crying. Caroline continued to watch him, and he continued to watch her back. Her face was less distinct now, he could see less. Her features disappeared, and became a blur. The ship was moving out into the open sea. He stayed there, until the end, when the vessel was only a small dot on the horizon. He stayed there even after darkness had fallen, and the waves were glimmering under the moon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where were you?!" Caroline cried as she sat on a chair in Katherine's room. Her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks pale, her lips still bloodless. Elijah paced in front of her, his expression tight and withdrawn. He came to a stop before her and sighed, his eyes already pained at the news he had to impart.

"Did... did you see him?" Caroline whispered, her hands trembling as she accepted a glass of Scotch from Kol, the ice clinking furiously.

"I did" Elijah confirmed, drawing shocked looks from the entire company.

"You saw Nik? He is alive?" Rebekah breathed, sinking on the the bed, looking shaken to her core. Kol placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Tell us, Elijah" Caroline said quietly. She waited, her heart quaking. She had seen him, standing on the dock, and her entire world had once again fallen apart. At first, as she gazed at the place she had made the best decision, taken the greatest leap of faith in her life. She had almost been able to see them there, standing in the blowing wind, her torn ticket fluttering around them, the way he had gripped her hand to his heart, and promised to become a better man for her. The moment where she had stopped fighting her love for him, and embarked on the most important journey she would ever take. Her eyes had seen her memories of herself, young and scared, gradually fade, as the shore started to move away, yet, he remained. His tall form, his serious gaze, wicked blue eyes, they stayed. As the ship moved under her, she saw that he was no memory, and unless she had truly lost all reason, he was real.

He was truly standing before her, older, more worn, sadder... yet real.

"I was involved in an altercation, at a common room, explaining the sad state of my attire. Niklaus, stepped in, when I was bested." Katherine made a noise of alarm, looking over her uncharacteristically dishevelled fiance.

"You spoke to him..." Caroline murmured, the truth of the whole situation sinking in. Elijah looked away from her pained face, and nodded. Kol made a noise of exclamation.

"Well, brother, surely you told him, that his name is cleared... that he could return..." Kol said, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"I did." Elijah said, dropping his head at the silence fell in the aftermath of that news.

"Well, he must not have understood you properly... he must have misheard" Rebekah said weakly, quieting as Elijah simply looked at her, his face blank.

"No, he heard... he understood" Elijah whispered. Caroline listened, her face emotionless, though inside her it felt as though a storm was brewing, she wrapped her arms around herself, as though to stave off a sudden cold.

"But, did you tell him where we were going?" Kol said adamantly, unable to accept that Klaus would not seize the first opportunity to come home.

"I did, brother. He knows we will not return from America." Elijah said. The tension in the room was punctuated with such sadness, that Caroline could not stand it. It was directed at her, their sympathy, their guilt over their own brothers actions. She stood up, and straightened her dress, feeling a calmness creep over her. Aware that every eye was on her, she turned to Elijah.

"Does he know... about Ellie?" She asked.

"No, Ellie is not my news to tell... I did not want to overstep my bounds..." Elijah said quietly. Caroline nodded.

"Thank you. I am relieved." she said. As she started toward the door.

"Caroline? Where are you going?" Rebekah called, still in shock.

"To prepare my daughter for dinner." Caroline said calmly, and stilled only when she saw the tear run down her sister's cheek. Of course, for he was their brother. She was not the only one who the news affected so.

"Rebekah... Klaus is alive... it is a happy day" she said slowly.

"But- " Kol began.

"Kol, make no excuses for him. He has lived another life, since we saw him last, and we cannot begin to imagine it. If he doesn't want me anymore... then no amount of tears can change that" She said, the words like a bitter draft sliding down her throat. Elijah stood up and walked to her.

"Caroline, you cannot mean that... he loves you still, I saw it, nothing has ever been more evident. He is doing what he thinks is best - "

"And removing my choices from me, once again. Leaving me alone, as he promised he never would. Elijah, please, do not – I am so... incredibly tired of crying over one man. He is alive, and it is enough." she murmured.

"Is it truly enough?" Elijah called out to her, making her pause on the threshold.

"Perhaps not today... or tomorrow... but it shall be... one day." she said, her mask of calm slipping for a moment, before she turned and left the room.

"Why did you not tell Nik about Ellie?" Rebekah demanded angrily as she watched the door close.

"Because.. dear sister, Caroline needs to feel that he came for her... not for any other reason." Elijah said quietly.

"But... he did not come" Katherine said.

"Exactly" Elijah said, softly, his heartbreaking anew for his the women who had become a sister to him, who had lost too much and waited too long for the man she loved to return to her. A man who never would.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The endless sea, the certainty of the sunrises and sunsets, and the colours they painted on the water, became a way for Caroline to block out the pain in her heart. And Elspeth. It took a few days for her family to return to normal around her. Once again they laughed, and joked, played together. But they never mentioned his name, it was as though he had died all over again.

Caroline did not allow herself to think about him, except at night, when the full moon hung low over the shining water, and the blackness all around threatened to swallow her whole, she let her mind linger over him. He was alive, it should be enough. He was alive, somewhere in the world... it should be enough. If he didn't want her anymore, or need her, if his heart was empty of her, after all the suffering that it had endured, perhaps it was the price she had to pay, to know he was well. Love like theirs cost too much. She had always known it, and had seen first hand how it destroyed families... and in the end she too became a victim of her own passion, her parents madness. She reached into the drawer beside her bed. Quietly, so as not to wake Ellie, she withdrew a worn letter, practically falling apart with age.

_Dear Caroline,_

_Sometimes, in the night, when the stars shine at me so innocently, I dream of you, I long for you, I burn for you... yet, when the morning comes, and with it the realisation that love like ours... cannot exist in this world. Together, we burn too brightly, we draw the wrath of some dark power. I was never fated to be happy, to be whole, and you were punished for it, my sweetheart._

The letter was left unfinished there, and Caroline had carried it with her, since the day Elijah had returned with the news of his death, his last words to her. Whither he had expected her to read it, was unlikely, yet she gripped those words to her, cherished them. Now, however, she saw in them the resolve to stay away more clearly than ever. He had made a decision, he thought it was right, but he was blind. She pushed down the small voice in her mind that whispered that he would come, that he could not stay away forever, that he would join them, that he couldn't forget her, their love, so easily.

But, she knew that he wouldn't. He had made this choice, and he was so resolute to sticking to it, he had stood and watched his entire family sail to a new country, with no plans of return. He had made another life, and his old one, the one he had shared with her... was over. She heard his words in her dreams, promises to stay by her side, promises that she would never be alone again. They felt like poison to her now. He had always taken away her choices, and she had always forgiven him, blinded by love. She could not forgive him in this though... for because of his choice, his decision, her daughter would never know her father. Caroline lay, these thoughts whirling through her mind, yet her eyes stayed dry. She had been earnest with Elijah before, that she was finished crying for him, finished mourning him, finished missing him. She had to be, or risk going mad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been a surprise no doubt, as he strolled the docks that morning, deciding where the wind should blow him next, resisting the urge to travel to the capital. The tall stride, upright carriage had caught his eye and he had felt something there was so familiar, he had been drawn to seeing the man's face. He had followed him into the common room, and kept to the shadows, now as natural habit as breathing. The man had ordered and his voice had sent Klaus back, years into his past. Elijah. His older brother. His family. It was unmistakeably him, yet his face seemed different. Older, more serious, if that was possible. Klaus realised that they must have all changed, himself included, but to see the evidence of it here before him, made him feel in parts of himself that had long been forgotten. He had been about to leave. It was too dangerous. Despite the fact he might endanger Elijah by approaching him, there was the danger of... news.

Of not being able to resist knowing about all of them, his family... and about her. How could he go on not knowing about her, when a source of information stood before him. Yet to know, was to want and he could hardly stop himself from travelling to London or Westmere to see her... in secret, from the shadows, winning a few more images to replace the tattered ones in his memory.

Then the two men had approached him, and Klaus had had no choice. He had tried to hold back from the fight, but in the end stepped in.

After watching Caroline leave, after seeing her again, after so long, it had awoken something inside him. He had thought he had been too broken, his heart too hardened by utter loneliness and despair to begin to beat again, now, after so long. At first, it felt akin to an attack of some sort. A curious dizziness, a rush of blood to his head. He had almost staggered off the docks and back to his inn, the wooden toy in his hands gripped fast. Falling onto his bed, he had gasped for breath, and felt his entire being shudder. His throat closed, making the passage of air difficult, his hands trembled. His head spun, and behind his closed eyes, she was all he could see. Her hesitant smile, the pain in her eyes, the disbelief.

She had believed him to be dead. He felt the impact of that, as an accusation. He had not thought, when he gave up his identity that it was possible, that Elijah would find a record of his death. Even in his absence, he continued to hurt her.

"There is no one in her life. No one since you. She is alone." Elijah said

The word were insidious, as they blew holes in his reserve, as they wriggled inside his heart, as a maggot in an apple, and destroyed his resolve. She was alone, she had not married again, had not fallen in love again. Perhaps she loved him still, though he wondered how it could be possible, after everything he had cost her.

The questions kept him awake each night, and hounded him all day.

It drove him to drink and ultimately must have contributed to what happened next.

Perhaps it was fate intervening, he could not say for sure. The sailors he had met, at first it had been fun to discuss his various sea adventures with them, relive some simpler days. Settling at the fire most evenings, not able to leave Liverpool quite yet for some reason, he had enjoyed his captive audience, he who had been alone so long. His first mistake was telling of his former navy debacles, the second had been telling them his real name.

Could he have fought harder? He wondered. Escaped in the night, for no one would come after him, that he knew. He had served his time in the Navy, surely no one would argue that. But with the unfinished unease in Europe and the War with America dragging on, Britain needed men and somehow he had ended up onboard before he had even realised it. Well, he rationalised, what was one more battle, once more to the guns and the canons, once more into the breech. It mattered not that it would take him across the sea, far from home, for he had none. He was a feather blown in the wind, and he would follow that breeze, and not look back. He ignored the voice that whispered that the only home he'd ever known was somewhere on this sea, moving closer each day. He ignored the voice that whispered

"There is no one in her life. No one since you. She is alone."

He ignored that way the words made that wall around his heart tremble slightly, more and more each day. He ignored the way the child's toy in his pack called to him, as he spent the long hours of the voyage turning it over in his hands, staring at it. He stood on the deck, most nights, listening to the sea, the air freezing, and he welcomed it, he needed it, to feel cold and remote, to keep his heart frozen. He looked ahead, into the darkness, as his destination drew closer. _America._

* * *

If anyone is interested in the history, Klaus is headed for the battle of New Orleans (ironic huh?)


	38. XXXVII

**Hey guys! So... I think I'm getting over the shock of 4x20, but it has literally taken 5 days.. oh well. So... I have a double update for you today, and I hope you enjoy it... please leave me a review and let me know what you are thinking about the story and TO pilot - enquiring minds want to know!**

**The last chapter with time jumps... after this time will start to pass more on a day to day basis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

January 1815

New York

"Mr Lockwood, you have done us a great service, I cannot thank you enough" Elijah said as he walked up the broad stairs of the Salvatores generous townhouse in New York.

"Please, call me Tyler, I believe we may be past such formality." Tyler said, hiding his nervousness at the request. He had spent a great deal of time with the man over their voyage, and he truly hoped that he could be looked upon as more than a mere acquaintance at this point. Travelling with the Mikaelsons had been a reminder of all the things he had longed for long ago, a warm and caring family, and a certain woman who lit up every room she entered.

Elijah considered it, before inclining his head briefly, allowing it. Tyler had helped them to procure a large townhouse, close to the Salvatores, where they would all stay together, as a family, excepting Katherine, who would remain at the Salvatores, until the dust had settled on their arrival.

Fresh off the boat, they were all glad to be getting settled, and Elijah had only needed to see his sister's face light up at the sight of her fiance to know they had made the right decision. It was a new start for them all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tomorrow, you shall see them tomorrow darling, but you must sleep now."

"But I'm not tired" Elspeth said as her eyes struggled to stay open. Caroline smiled, stroking her soft hair back, perched on the edge of her daughter's bed. Elspeth had finally met her cousins, and the three were a force to be reckoned with. Hearing her tiny breaths even out, her little mouth dropping slightly open as sleep took her, Caroline stood up as quietly as possible. She walked to the door and went out into the hall, drawing the door closed behind her. Reaching the stairs, she saw Elena come out of a neighbouring room, holding her skirts close to quiet them. They quietly descended the stairs together.

"I see you have not trusted their care to anyone else? Though, I might have expected as much... does society not think it terribly outmoded... caring for ones own children?" Caroline teased as they entered the drawing room.

"Why, yes of course, though I am yet to care..." Elena rejoined with a laugh. Caroline might have guessed that Elena would be a devoted mother, much like Caroline was herself. The drawing room was full of her family, and Caroline knew without a doubt that she was glad to be home. It was so comforting, strangely, and she had not expected that. Perhaps it was because there were no memories of him here, nothing to remind her or perhaps she had grown accustomed to the realisation that he was alive, and had chosen a different life. Either way, she felt more peaceful than she had in a long time.

"Caroline, Tyler Lockwood just left, he wished for me to express his desire to call tomorrow. I told him that it would be fine." Elijah sat from before the fire. Caroline felt for a moment that everyone was watching her, and holding their breaths.

"Tyler? That is a little informal is it not?" Katherine teased.

"I believe it is time, the man has been a great help to us" Elijah announced, watching Caroline's reaction closely.

"Yes, I believe he has. I would be happy to receive him tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I should go to bed, Ellie will be awake as early as usual" Caroline said with a smile, before rising and leaving the room. In her absence, looks were shared in the assembled company, before conversation moved to the proposed hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Around New Orleans

"Here, take mine." Klaus muttered, shoving his grey bread at the young boy shaking beside him. William eyed it for a moment, about to refuse, when hunger overcame him, and he grabbed at it, stuffing it into his mouth gratefully. The boy was hungry, and Klaus had been longer without food before. Klaus crouched down beside the water bucket, and dipped his hands in it, bringing the stale water up to his mouth, drinking deeply. They had been on the move all night, moving into one bad position after another, and there was no doubt that they had incurred heavy losses. The amount of men the Americans had mustered outnumbered them, and the British were cold, tired and on the edge of giving up completely.

Klaus was hidden behind a low lying hill with the ragged remnants of his brigade, and the grey, pre-dawn light was gradually revealing the desperate situation they were in. Americans were closing in, their position was vulnerable, their back up scattered or killed. William coughed quietly as he forced the last of the dry bread down his raw throat, and Klaus moved to the side to allow him access to their dwindling water supply. He couldn't quite remember when he William had become his shadow, or indeed if he had actually been introduced to him formally. He had broken up a fight onboard the boat, two weeks into the journey. The men were bored and restless for battle, and the long voyage had done nothing to quell their bloodlust. Skinny and young, William had been ripe for torment, and the men aboard had laughed to see the boy, barely a man, with his nose stuck in a book, while they sailed to fight. Klaus had no interest in becoming a protector of the defenceless, however, their cackling and bullying disturbed his solitude too often, and he was forced to step in. Perhaps he might have left it at that, and the men would have carried on their torture more quietly, but for the look in the lad's eyes. It had been so terribly reminiscent of another boy, young and scared, that he had taken care of, protected from harm, made hot milk for in the night, as two little heads one dark, another blonde sat whispering at the table. So, he had warned the men to keep their distance, and they had, without question. The next morning, William had popped up at his elbow, and hardly left it for a moment since then.

"So, what do you say? I shall take the 50 on the left, you the 50 on the right" William whispered, and Klaus gave him a smile in return. He was afraid, it radiated off him, and why shouldn't he be? Klaus reasoned, it was normal to fear death, to want to live. He tried to remember when he had been as young as William, in the Navy, facing foreign shores and bloody battle sites. Had he feared death? He couldn't recall. There was only one thing he could remember fearing the loss of, and he knew it was not his life.

"I prefer the left..." Klaus muttered, seeing the young man's need to distract himself. William laughed, pressing his trembling hands together.

"Very well, you chose first, you are the veteran." William chattered on, and Klaus nodded occasionally, his mind going to the battlefield. They would not win, he was sure of it, how many would die was the only question that remained.

"Should you fall... I will find her, your Caroline, and -" William was saying, snapping Klaus back to reality suddenly. He turned to him.

"What?" he asked roughly. William gulped, seeing the fierceness come to his mentors eyes.

"I will find her... your lady, and tell her about your braveness, and courage..." William said hesitantly.

Klaus recalled the first night he had spoken of Caroline to his new friend. They had been aboard the ship, and William had been talking about his family in America, and in particular his cousin, far removed, whom he had been close with. A shy girl, not pretty or pleasing enough for society, she and William had been in correspondence for quite some time. He hoped to travel and visit her, after the battle. Klaus had been quiet, listening to the boy's hopeful plans. Suddenly, without warning, he had started to speak of Caroline. It had started innocently enough, just a mention of family who were settling in America, but before he'd realised it, he had become absorbed with telling William all about her, the woman he would hold his heart forever. Speaking about her, sharing his memories, made them fresh again for him, and he felt as though he had relived each one during that long sea journey.

"There is no need... she would not believe it" Klaus said, coming back to the present.

"I would make her believe" Klaus chuckled and dropped his head.

"Some things are beyond even you. Now, are you going to be quiet, and plan how we are going to get out of this mess" Klaus muttered, seeing a messenger running along the lines.

* * *

"We cannot know for sure. We need a scout." The officer muttered, looking at his bedraggled band of men. There were shots being fired all over, gun smoke lay thick in the air, shrouding the low lying hills, imminent death heavy as a mantle.

"I'll go" one man said, standing up in a crouch. The officer looked him over, he was not sure of his man, but the way the men deferred to him, he suspected he outranked him. The young officer gulped.

"No, I should go" he started, but the man cut him off with a gesture.

"Not necessary. I will gather information and return presently." Klaus said, his tone brooking no disagreement. He had thrown himself into the path of bullets often enough, and half suspected that it was his destiny to live forever, unscathed, desperate for release from his emptiness existence. He did not fear death.

The young officer finally nodded, his relief palpable. Klaus took the opportunity to go, seeing William engaged elsewhere, cleaning his gun. No need for the young boy to die too, he thought. He started around the base of the hill, keeping low, crouched. He travelled far in that way, always out of sight. Dropping to his stomach and remaining unmoving for long periods, sometimes hearing America voices pass him by. They reminded him of the Salvatores, and Tyler Lockwood. As he lay flat at one point, listening with interest to a solider describing the American defensive positions, a sudden hand on his arm prompted him to pull his knife, never far from his hand and roll over aggressively. With a snarl already on his lips, the knife bore down on his attacker's neck, his young body already crushed beneath Klaus's, he realised his identity only moments before it was too late.

"William, what the bloody hell are you doing? I could have killed you" Klaus whispered angrily.

William's eyes were wide, terrified.

"They told me you went to scout..." William stammered, and Klaus resisted the urge to drop his head in his hands. He rolled away from him, and started back.

"Where are we going?" William asked, once again at his elbow.

"We are going back... you will be killed out here" Klaus muttered, making sure they stayed down. It took longer than before to reach their position again, as Klaus waited more, hesitated more, knowing that the young man behind him would not take as many precautions as he should, but would follow him blindly. Finally, a familiar rise came into view, and they made their way toward it. As they came closer, Klaus felt his skin prickle. Something did not feel right. They slowly approached. Klaus gestured for William to stay behind him, and on his stomach, crawled around the hill. The sight that greeted him almost made this empty stomach heave. The men's bodies were lying in disarray, a mass of twisted limbs, glazed eyes and drying blood. 20, maybe more, shot down, the bodies peppered with the spray of grapeshot. Klaus felt William come up behind him,and wished he could spare the boy what he was about to see. He moved forward, rising to a crouch, as he shuffled amongst the bodies, looking for unspent gunpowder. He heard William emptying his stomach of his meagre breakfast behind him, and did not look back, did not shame him. He picked the weapons from some of the bodies too, unwrapping fingers that were tight as claws. He suddenly realised that one body amid the others wore a different uniform, American. He glanced down at the solider, little more than Williams age, before turning away. So many lost, for nothing.

He did not feel the man move, did not hear it, his ears too stunned from the prolonged booming of the canons and muskets. He did not feel how close the musket's blade came to his back. All he heard was William's shout of warning, and then he was falling forward. He landed hard on dead mens' bodies, instantly rolling over to defend himself. He saw the American solider, risen up on one knee, his musket buried deep in another.

"No!" Klaus shouted as he started forward, his hands going to the American's neck, as he twisted it violently, a crack sounding, before the man fell backwards, drawing his musket, and William with it. Klaus took William's shoulders, and turned him over, as he slid off the blade, seeing the blood come coursing from his chest. William coughed and wheezed, his hands going to Klaus's shoulders, clutching at them.

"What were you thinking? You damn fool!" Klaus demanded, pressing his hands over the hole in the other man's chest.

"Not thinking..." William spluttered, blood welling out his mouth.

"William... no, it should be me... I should be the one..." Klaus muttered, tearing a strip from his coat to tie around the wound. William's fingers stopped him, and Klaus forced himself to look at the young man's face.

"Stop... leave it... it is done. It is a good day to die... is it not?"

"No, it is not... you shouldn't die... you have a life ahead of you... people waiting for you." Klaus muttered, a knot in his throat that choked his words.

"As do you..." William said. Klaus shook his head slowly, sadness overwhelming him.

"Promise me... something..."

"Anything... friend, anything" Klaus said, and saw how his words warmed William's eyes.  
"Friend" he whispered, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again, and looking at Klaus.

"There is a letter... in my pack... for Hayley. Please give it to her... please."

"Of course." Klaus murmured, squeezing his hand as tremors shook his thin body. William tried to take a breath and coughed again, it sounded wetter and more awful by the moment.

"Mikaelson -"

"Nik..."

"Nik" William said, with a ghost of a smile.

"Promise me... don't wait until it is too late to live again" William said thickly. Klaus couldn't speak, as he felt tears well in his eyes. He nodded silently, seeing William's eyes begin to lose their focus. He started to mumble incoherently, gripping onto Klaus's hands. Klaus watched him, was there with him, supporting him, until the strength of William's hands faded, and the light in his eyes went out. Klaus slid down in the mud and blood that had collected in the alcove. He gently closed his friend's eyes, making a silent promise to deliver his letter to his cousin, to help someone remember him. He did not know how long he sat there, his eyes blank and empty, as all that filled them was death and destruction. An unknowable time later, he numbly rose, and went to William's pack, digging through it, he came to the said parchment. He stuffed it into his own, and turned, casting a last glance at the brave boy that had delivered his unworthy self from harm. What a waste, he thought as he started over the hill.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

May 1815

New York

"It must be perfect. Goodness knows, I have waited long enough." Rebekah exclaimed as they walked to the dress maker. Caroline sighed internally as they navigated the busy shopping streets before coming to the most exclusive dress maker in the whole of New York. Rebekah was proving to be difficult to please in her wedding preparations, and Caroline was starting to feel the strain of it. Inside the exclusive boutique was surprisingly bare and free of adornments. It was reserved for only ladies of the highest class, and everything was made to measure, therefore there were only sketch books of styles that the designer might suggest. Caroline settled in to watch and give her opinions to Rebekah, letting her mind wander slightly.

Elspeth was enjoying their new city, her new cousins to play with, the hospital was already under way, and Caroline would soon move into her own townhouse in the city, doors away from her family. It was time, and there was no point delaying it.

Soon, Rebekah would go to live with Damon. Kol and Bonnie needed a place of their own, and Katherine, who was presently staying with her sister, would soon move to a place with Elijah, following their wedding. The little townhouse was small, but comfortable, and it had a beautiful terrace that she would enjoy sitting on, and watching the world pass from. She was no longer the scared girl who had had had given birth 5 years ago, and had leant of her family as though they were the very air she breathed. It was time to stand on her own, and release them from the burden of her, and let them make their own stories.

Elijah had questioned whether she would need her own house, and Caroline had seen the unasked question over Tyler in his eyes. She had replied that she would like to retain her independence, until she was ready to give it up. Elijah had accepted her excuse and begun the lengthy process of acquiring it for her.

Tyler Lockwood called on her, with increasing frequency, and she allowed him. Klaus had made himself a new life, even after he was able to come back, after he had known from Elijah their intentions to travel to America, he had refused. There no plainer terms to see his feelings toward her stated. She reminded her self of that, at times when Tyler sat close to her, or his hand brushed hers when she passed him tea. She fought down her reaction, for it was wrong to dwell on the past.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley Sewell had been far lovelier than Klaus had expected, and he had felt once again, a push against that wall inside, as he had hand delivered the letter in his care. Seeing her read the last lines William would say to her, Klaus had been reminded with force, the power of love, how it healed and how it tore. He saw her disappear before his eyes, and go to where he was, and say goodbye. He felt humbled by the experience.

The journey North had been arduous, and he could not escape the words of William, his final words, his gift to him. Reminding him to try to live again. He was right of course, and he had made a promise to his young friend that he would, and he hated to break his word. Before going to see Hayley, he had found a guest house, cleaned up. He looked at his face in the mirror, revealed to him in it's entirety for the first time in so long. Who was that calm and remote man? He wondered. He looked like a man who had seen much, and lived to tell of it. He looked like a man who had nothing to lose, and had made his peace with that.

He couldn't escape the feeling of her, here in this city, somewhere, as though she were a beckon that he was irresistibly drawn to. As he walked the city at night, he wondered where she was, if she was awake, or asleep, if she was happy.

As he left the Sewells's modest house, he turned toward the city centre. There was another place he wanted to visit. He had heard tell of a new hospital, built by generous new benefactors who had moved here from London. He wished to see it, to find out what Elijah had made of the Mikaelson name.

As he approached, he could see the work was ongoing. People were coming and going, dust filled the street and Klaus could see it was to be a grand site indeed. He stayed a while, leaning against another building, watching the work, his mind lost in the past. He noted a carriage drawing up, and saw none other than his elder brother step down from it. Elijah walked onto the work site, confident and sure of himself, and Klaus envied him so in that moment. He had a place, he had a life. Turning away, he returned to the boarding house.

The humble little place, small room and sparse furnishings were what he needed, after so long lost, so long tumbling in the wind. He got used to shaving each day, to changing his clothes, and sleeping on a bed. Sometimes he made conversation about the weather with the proprietor. He slipped into the role, and tried to remember how people spoke, how people made light remarks, and laughed at polite jokes. He tried to sleep without his knife by his hand. It was a time of adjustment, and often he felt he was playing the role of a man, rehearsing his manners, walking upright, like a beast who imitates that which he can never be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

August 1815

"If you know he is there, why do you never speak to him?" Katherine demanded angrily as she piled the handwritten invitations to her engagement party to the side. Her hand cramped from the calligraphy, and she wondered why Elijah insisted she did it herself. He was still so controlling, and she enjoyed every moment she got to fight him on it. She turned to see her fiance leaning back in an armchair, his look contemplative. She sighed and went to him, sitting on his lap, and pulling his chin to tilt his face toward hers. Her position pulled him from his thoughts.

"Katherine, you mustn't." he scolded, trying to move her, as she held on.

"It is only Elena and Stefan..." she said, wriggling more securely into his embrace. He gave up fighting, and rested his arms around her.

"I am starting to see that America is undoing all the good that England ever did" he muttered.

"Aren't you glad... you have so many more things to chastise me for" Katherine teased, biting her lip slowly, suggestively, holding Elijah's gaze captive. As he leant forward to meet her lips, Katherine suddenly stood, moving away from him, and his groan of frustration.

"So, tell me... what are you going to do about your no good brother?" she asked.

"What is there to do? He will come when he is ready..."

"And Caroline can wait without end... that is ridiculous! They are supposed to be together..."

"She is too hurt... and he is too broken. Let Caroline move on..."

"With Tyler Lockwood?" Katherine said with a sneer.

"Perhaps..."

"I did not do what I did years ago for her to end up with Lockwood after all"

"Please, Katherine, do not talk to me about your misguided ideas of grand love and mad plans." Katherine scowled at him, and looked away, toward her engagement invitations. Slowly she turned back to her fiance, a smile played around her lips, one which made Elijah nervous.

"Does Caroline know that Klaus is in New York?" Katherine asked.

"No, I do not see why I should tell her."

"No reason, I suppose, though I should suspect the shock of running into him in the street, or at a party, or even just hearing that he is here, from another would be quite terrible" Katherine continued, and Elijah nodded slowly.

"Well, what would you have me do?"

"Well you might prepare her for the possibility at least, then she will be better able to decide what she would say, how she would act... what if Ellie were with her?" Katherine said, her tone so reasonable Elijah started to see her point. He thought it over a moment, before nodding.

"You are right, my dear. It is dangerous to keep this from her. I will tell her."

"I think it for the best, my love." Katherine said, turning away, her hands, their fatigue forgotten, already planning the words to use.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It became his routine, after calling on the Sewells, checking on the progress of the building, watching Elijah work, and Kol sometimes, when he came along. His desire to go to them and speak with them, go home with them, sometimes was overwhelming, yet he resisted.

He was not sure how long it had been exactly, before he received the hand written invitation. Lord Elijah Mikaelson invites you to his engagement celebration. He sat and stared at it for a long time. Before folding it up and placing it in a drawer. Inside the drawer, was one other object, the child's toy. He had stared at it, and pondered over it day in and day out since that fateful meeting in Liverpool.

Who was the toy for? He had wondered to begin with, and then remembered that Elena Salvatore'd had a child, probably more than one by now, and of course there was Jenna Saltzman, the birth of whose child had set off that chain of events that had finally brought Caroline and he together. Each day afterward, he drew the letter and stared at it, before hiding it again.

_Dear Niklaus,_

_Brother, I do not pretend to know why you are here in New York, or what brought you. I suspect it is not your desire to see your family again, as you have not made your presence known, and yet you come to observe us anyway. Family is insidious in that respect. _

_I am writing to ask your attendance at my engagement party. Five long years I have waited to marry Katherine Pierce, and I would have my brother there, as that driving desire finally comes to fruition. If you worry over seeing Caroline, fear not. She knows of your intentions to stay by your word, and has accepted it. In fact, she has grown close to Tyler Lockwood of late, and we do our best to encourage her in this. Caroline is someone who deserves to be loved and cherished, as I am sure you will agree. _

_The last years have left a bitter mark on our family's history, and I long to put it behind us. Why not come and pay your respects to those that love you, those that never stopped caring for you, those who mourned your passing with such heartache. _

_I include details of the venue and dress code. I hope to see you there, for all that we once were, and in the name of the family we used to be. _

_Your brother, _

_Elijah._

He knew what it meant, seeing Caroline again. He could hardly avoid her at the engagement party. It was folly to even consider, yet his brother's words were like a spell that lured him in, whilst it shamed him. Five long years... everyones' lives had been on hold, because of him. To see them all again, to speak to his family, to her. That wall that he held onto so desperately seemed to have developed holes in it lately, and his desire oozed through. He read the description of the dress code, snorting, thinking Katherine had surely had a hand in it. It wouldn't be so difficult to procure... he supposed, if he were to go. Not that he was going, but if he were...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why? Why now?" Caroline asked, and was proud how her voice did not shake.

"I admit I do not know..." Elijah said, leaning forward, his elbows to his knees, watching her. Caroline sighed, and fell backward in the chair. She looked at Elijah and they shared a long moment before she spoke.

"He is going to find out about Ellie" she murmured, her heart beating strangely at it.

"Yes, I suspect he shall, there is no preventing it." Caroline nodded, her mind already drifting to that confrontation. It had almost been a year, a year of knowing he was alive, a year of unconscious waiting. But there was no point in waiting, she reminded herself. He ad made his choice.

"I should tell him, myself... except, I am afraid he will not give me the opportunity" Caroline said with a bitter laugh. Elijah looked away, anger once again rising up.

"He is a changed man, Caroline. I felt it when I spoke to him. He is... a broken vessel, empty and hollow inside." he said.

"Aren't we all?" Caroline replied.


	39. XXXVIII

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katherine, I must have costume, Tyler will arrive any moment."

"I cannot believe you are allowing him to escort you to my engagement party" Katherine huffed as she pulled a box from under her bed. Elena laughed at her sister in the mirror.

"Well, I remember a day when you thought Mr Lockwood quite the appropriate suitor for Caroline, sister."

"Well, that day is not today, and I do not approve. This is my night, and I do not think a date is necessary." Caroline rolled her eyes at Katherine's outrageous statement, before grabbing the box from her and pulling it open.

"I agree, I do not care for Mr Lockwood, though I hope you take this opportunity to enjoy his attention, as in two weeks, at my wedding, all eyes shall be where they are supposed to be... on me" Rebekah announced breezily from the mirror. Caroline sorted through the garments in the bag, trying to make sense of the costume.

"I did not know you do not care for Mr Lockwood Rebekah, may I ask why not?"

"It's not that I dislike him...simply he is not..." Rebekah trailed off, catching Caroline's eye in the mirror, and the girls fell silent as they were always apt to do, whenever he came into the conversation. Caroline looked down into the box, and gasped, pulling a pair of feather covered wings out.

"Katherine, this is beautiful!"

"I know" Katherine said with a self satisfied smirk.

Caroline pulled out the long gauzy white gown, and gold mask, touching them gently, as though afraid of breaking them. Katherine watched her out the side of her eye. Her plan was coming together nicely, with the exception of Tyler Lockwood, who she hadn't known had asked to accompany Caroline this evening. Well, no matter, he decided. Nothing spurred men on faster than competition.

"It is a shame Bonnie will not join us tonight." Elena mused.

"Bonnie is far too busy growing another human being inside her, and looking after the unruly Salvatore-Mikaelson mischiefs. I swear, this family is going to grow so big we will need the entire row of town houses to accommodate us." Rebekah said.

"Well, I am afraid I plan of having many more, to fill up all those houses... Katherine, how about you?" Elena asked.

"I think two is a good number, three at most."

"Three! That sounds altogether too tiring" Rebekah joined, and almost naturally the conversation lulled as it moved to Caroline who was caught in a half laugh, laugh sigh for a moment.

"I think one is the perfect number... for me" she said quietly, pushing her chin out, straightening her shoulders against their sympathetic gazes.

"Right, well, will you not dress? We do not want to keep your admirer waiting" Katherine said bluntly, knowing how it irked Caroline to be seen as pitiful or sad. She watched as the blonde moved behind the screen to dress and turned her attention to her own costume. She was nervous, incredibly so, but something had to be done. Both of them were so damn stubborn they would let time pass ad infinitum as they both refused to move even an inch toward each other. They needed a push, and luckily for them she was more than willing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The venue was beautiful, and the costumes heightened the other worldly feeling of the night. Tyler escorted her respectfully, and they went first to the refreshment area. He handed her a glass of champagne and she accepted with a smile.

"I swear, the town will talk of this party for months to come. The Mikaelson's have arrived, and doesn't everyone know it" he said with a smile.

"Well, Katherine is hardly one to shy away from attention. Though, I am surprised at Elijah, he usually prefers a more low key atmosphere." she said.

"Perhaps he has waited too long for that which matters to him the most, and now, he would do anything to make her happy" Tyler suggested and Caroline gulped her champagne, as his dark eyes searched hers.

"Why! Mr Lockwood, how wonderful to see you" Isobel Pierce's voice had not softened with age, rather the opposite in fact, and Caroline smiled to see and John again. They had travelled up from Virginia, and were now staying in the city. Suffice to say, Isobel, having given up hope that her daughter would ever marry, was beside herself with happiness.

"Caroline, my dear. You look splendid" John said, kissing her on the cheek.

"As do you" she replied warmly.

"You must make time for us to drop by this week, I have a little something for Ellie" he murmured with wink and Caroline could not prevent the surge of affection for her would be parents. As Tyler and Isobel conversed, Caroline talked with John of the hospital plans and her new town house.

"When I heard he had returned, and was very much alive, I must admit I was expecting a reconciliation long before now." Caroline forced a neutral expression to her face.

"You speak of... my former husband?" she said.

"Who else, my dear? Of course I do, that scoundrel. For he was a scoundrel even then, and I had many misgivings about allowing the match, yet, there was a certain something in his demeanour when he spoke of you that led me to believe he would never hurt you, not intentionally of course. Well, what do I know? I am just a foolish old man... but I am glad to see that you have laid these issues to rest, and made peace between yourselves. How did he take the news of Ellie?" John asked, as Caroline frowned at him slightly.

"He does not know, I have not yet had opportunity to tell him." John raised his eyebrows at this, seemed surprised.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Only that if you wish to tell him, I would be quick about it, my dear, lest he find out from another, there are some here tonight who might tell him in anger I think."

"Here tonight?" Caroline echoed, confusion colouring her words. John suddenly understood her, and touched her shoulder gently.

"Caroline. Lord Niklaus is here tonight. I have seen him with my own eyes." at his words, Caroline felt her heart die in her chest and her mouth dry up. Here. He was present. Caroline had no words, she felt an escalating panic build in her chest, and making a rapid excuse, she turned and went toward the ladies room. She kept her head down, suddenly afraid of seeing that face, amidst the crowd.

The powder room was cool and quiet, and she sank down onto one of the divans and closed her eyes. He was here, he had finally come. Since Elijah had told her that Klaus was in the city, she had known it was only a matter of time until they met. As always, she was drawn to him, pulled his direction, and she knew he felt it too. Fate had set them on colliding paths from the start, and all they could do was follow them, as much as they tried to avoid it.

"Caroline?" A voice asked from the door, and she looked up to see Rebekah entering the room.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting beside her.

"It's... Klaus. He is here." she whispered. She saw the news reach Rebekah, causing her face to lose its colour, the laughter drain from her eyes. Rebekah reached her hand out and squeezed Caroline's.

"Nik is here." Rebekah repeated, before standing slowly.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked, already knowing the answer.

"I – he is my brother" Rebekah said as explanation. Caroline merely nodded, as she closed her eyes again, resting her head on the back of the divan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus moved through the crowd silently, the happiness of the guests, the excitement and anticipation rolling off him, and leaving him unscathed. He thanked Katherine for the theme, the masquerade, at least he avoided new introductions to this New York society he had little interest in. It was madness to come. He knew it, yet, he could not avoid it, could not stay away. He had seen John Pierce, the man's hard gaze on him, yet ignored it. He kept moving, kept his mask in place. He told himself he was not looking for her, as he stalked the perimeter of the hall. He told himself it was not the very reason of his coming. He accepted a glass of champagne and sipped it, his eyes searching the ballroom, before turning to one of the open terrace doors and stepping out. He walked to the iron railing and set his glass down, looking out over the torch lit garden. It was quiet, peaceful even, out there, and he tried to ignore his burning desire to return inside. He felt as though he did not belong here. He hadn't felt as though he belonged anywhere, not for a long time.

He felt the solitude of the terrace change for a moment, before he smelt a familiar fragrance, one he could never forget. His dead heart lurched in his chest, as he spoke her name quietly.

"Rebekah" he said, still not facing her, unsure if he could take the sight of her. He heard her move closer, until she stood at his side, leaning on the rail, looking out into the night.

"Who invited you?" she asked curiously.

"Katherine."

"Of course." Rebekah murmured wryly, before turning to face him. She took in the changes in him, as Elijah had described. The last time she had see him, he had just killed her father, and stood covered in his blood. He finally turned to face her, and their eyes met and held. Rebekah reached a hand up to his cheek, and touched his tough expression, melting it with her fingers. His jaw relaxed, and his eyes seemed at that instant to be her brother again.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

"Bex -" he started but she stopped him.

"I've missed you, and I've hated you. I've been so angry with you, and I have cried with sadness over you. I have mourned your death, and tried to celebrate your life... how could you not come with us Nik? How could you leave us? Forget us?"

"I have never forgotten you, Rebekah, you are my life. But, I promised -"

"Your promise has brought nothing but pain, and anger and hate. Your promise was folly." she said, and as she spoke the words, in his heart of hearts, Klaus knew them to be true. Even as he realised that, he was shaking his head.

"You do not understand sister... the things I caused... to you.. to.." he trailed off, unable to say her name."

"Caroline? She is here you know. Of course you do... and you are here to see her" Klaus shook his head.

"I am here to pay my respects to -"

"Come now, Niklaus Mikaelson, do not lie to yourself, or me, it does us disservice. You are here to see Caroline, for ever since you met Elijah in Liverpool, she has consumed your mind." Klaus gripped the barrier tightly. A moment of silence followed before he replied.

"I see you still know me better than I know myself."

"Well, men do not tend to be that complicated" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"I hear congratulations are in order. Where is Mr Salvatore tonight?"

"He is inside. And thank you. The wedding is in two weeks. You will come, of course." Rebekah said matter of factly. Klaus turned to her

""Rebekah -"

"Nik, let us not. You shall argue and I shall respond, and I shall remind you that you have come to your brother's engagement party, and therefore cannot refused to come to my wedding." Klaus sighed, and looked down, finally nodding.

"Very well."

"Good, now that is settled, I must return inside." Rebekah moved toward the door, before stopping and speaking once again.

"Where are you staying?"

"I suspect Katherine knows" Klaus muttered grimly, wondering, not for the first time how she did.

"Caroline is here with Tyler Lockwood." Rebekah said softly, at last. She saw her brother's head bow lower, his hands white on the railing. Seeing he was unable to respond she turned and went inside, leaving him to his grief and silence alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The band stuck up a waltz, and the familiar strains wound around her, threatened to pull her back to her memories... of him, of their life together. She had finally ventured from the powder room, and could find not one of her party who was not dancing.

The ballroom was crowded, the expensive dresses swishing, jewels glittering in the candle light. Her eyes sought out her friend, happily dancing with her fiance, clearly in love, and in anticipation of their wedding. How she envied them their bright, shining future.

Both wore masks, as everyone did. Some very vividly coloured, others with swirling gold and silver. Some covered their wearers nose and chin, whilst many revealed a whole lot more.

Her's was gold, an intricate fan of sculpted lace that framed her features, like a veil, tracing her eyes, which shone blue against the gold of her mask and hair. Her dress was also simple, white, the soft empire waist draping closely down her body, with layer upon layer of gossamer white fabric. Upon her back, the wings Katherine had given her.

Standing by the edge, she saw Julius Caesar approach and smiled at him.

"Lady Caroline, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her. She was just about to extend hers, when a familiar voice cut in.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news... but this dance has been promised to me" his voice was light, but there was steel just underneath, and her new dance partner did not seem the type to argue, accepting his rejection with a smile, he bowed, and departed swiftly. Caroline breathed deeply and prepared herself to turn around, glad for the first time for the mask that shielded her feelings from him.

Turning slowly, she crossed her arms over her chest, and found herself face to face with the Devil. All in black, his breeches and fitted coat were dark midnight, his boots gleaming. His coat fitted him high to the neck, then tight across his broad shoulders, tapering down to his narrow waist. His mask was also black, without any detail, seeming more black against his burnished golden hair and it covered the top portion of his face. There were gleaming back horns, sticking up on either side, which looked as though they were carved from bone. Though, knowing him, she wouldn't have been surprised if they were. His mouth was the same, full, pink smile, that knew too much about her.

His eyes, she looked in them last, as she knew how difficult it would be. They glittered at her, blue diamonds, and in them, she tried to ignore the look that penetrated her to her core. He had always been able to look at her, and make her feel naked under his gaze, as though they were the only two people in the room... in the world.

He extended his hand to her, and she knew she shouldn't accept. It was too dangerous, it was bad enough he was here, never mind having time to speak to her alone. He would hurt her again.

This was her head, talking sensibly and reasoning with her... but her heart... her heart had already reached out for his hand. As always, when their fingers touched, she felt his energy shoot through her, and could see it affected him too.

Leading her slowly onto the dance floor, he gently pulled her closer and began to dance, their eyes never leaving each others.

"I thought all your dances were mine" he murmured as she finally dropped his gaze, noticing Katherine over his shoulder, and knowing immediately why her friend had chosen this costume.

She kept silent, not trusting her treacherous heart to speak. All her dances had been his, for as long as she could remember, and he had walked away from her.

They continued to dance, and she felt her heart start to beat in an even tempo again.

"You planned this? With Katherine?" Caroline asked, trying to break the painful silence that had fallen.

"You've always been the saint to my sinner... it seemed appropriate" he murmured, pulling her a little closer. The draw of him, his smell, his hands on her, they were like magnets that couldn't stay apart. The song came to an end, yet they remained close. He held her tightly, and she tried to build up the will to leave. Suddenly, he captured her gaze and spoke,

"Caroline... I" stepping back suddenly, Caroline pulled herself out of his arms. She couldn't listen to him say her name anymore. He was so close, too close. The pull of him, the ease with which she could curl into his arms, finally home again after so long. It was confusing, her heart and her head conflicting, yet the truth remained. He was here for his brother, not her.

With a little distance between them, she felt her courage returning. Her resolve to never let him hurt her again. Her determination to never allow him to hold her happiness in his hands. They were strangers to each other now, too much time had passed, too many hurts had occurred, too much had been lost.

He watched her, his eyes filled with emotion. He longed to reach out and pull her to him, to never let her go. But, he just watched her, battling with herself.

Taking another step, she raised her eyes to his, watching him glance at her finger, his face creasing with sadness. Slowly he reached out and picked up her hand, his fingers caressing her bare ring finger.

"Your ring" he remarked, looking back at her, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"I'm a widow" she said softly as she felt his hands tighten on hers, but he didn't say anything, his eyes reflecting an emptiness she'd never seen before. It was fathomless, and he looked truly lost for a moment.

"Caroline?" she heard Katherine's voice at her side, and pulled her hand out of his soft grasp. Backing away, she started shaking,

"I can't... Please excuse me" she said, and turned. Hurrying through the crush of people, she felt tears beating on the inside of her eyelids, and she prayed to keep her composure long enough to get out of the party. Rushing up the stair, she almost tripped, and regaining her balance, stopped. Taking a deep breath, she continued slower, until she reached the top.

Turning on the top step, she couldn't help looking back down at the ballroom, her eyes quickly finding Katherine, but she was alone, he had already gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus slipped out into the warm night. His heart was racing, and his head dizzy. He faced down death many times over the last five years, yet nothing had made him feel as alive as the moment he had taken Caroline's hand, her eyes on his. He leant against the wall of the building, at the back, breathing deeply, trying to firm his resolve. He could barely catch his breath. Suddenly, without warning, he was thrown away from the wall, and a solid punch landed on his chin. He staggered backwards, and looked up, catching his attacker's face in the light of a street lamp.

"Kol!" he exclaimed, as he dropped his hands from his instinctive defensive position. As his hands fell back, his younger brother threw another punch, that fell heavily in his gut, and forced his breath out. Coughing he held his hands up in surrender.

"Kol! Stop! What are you doing?" Stefan Salvatore's voice came from behind them, and suddenly, Kol was being pulled back. Klaus rested his hands on his knees a moment, before standing upright. He saw his younger brother pinned back by Stefan, with a look more fierce than any he had ever seen on his face.

"He shouldn't be here... this is for family only" Kol spat at him.

"Kol, calm down. He is your brother..."

"Not anymore he isn't. He stopped being my brother, or having the right to come here the moment he heard he was a free man, and elected not to join us. When he chose to leave us, forget us." Kol said, and Klaus felt each words as a blow to the chest.

"Kol -" he started.

"Please, I have no interest in your pathetic excuses Niklaus. You have no idea what we have been through, what Caroline has been through" Kol said, each word an accusation.

"Kol" Stefan whispered, trying to sooth him, as he continued to hold him back.

"No, Stefan! You cannot dissuade me, a coward stands before me... a deserter. He must leave" Stefan looked to Klaus, a helpless expression on his face. Klaus took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You are right brother. I shall leave. I never should have come." he murmured as he started past them to the street.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kol, why would you act so!" Katherine scolded.

"Why would you? How can you have invited him?" Kol demanded, flinching as Bonnie rubbed a herbal ointment on his cut knuckles. Katherine sighed.

"Kol, he still loves her, she still loves him, they have a child... do I need more of a reason to see them reconcile?" she demanded. Kol snorted at her words, his eyes still flashing with anger.

"He walked away from her, he broke her heart... he doesn't deserve a second chance, hell, he doesn't even want one."

"Of course he does... think about your brother for one moment... he has been alone for five years... alone, completely, homeless and without any news of the people he loves. What kind of toll does that take on a man?" Bonnie spoke up, her chocolate eyes soft with compassion.

"He chose to stay away... in Liverpool"

"Because he thought he was making a necessary sacrifice"

"When has Klaus ever sacrificed anything, for anyone?!" Kol demanded, and quieted as his wife looked at him seriously.

"Exactly, my love... when? Never." Kol sighed, dropped his tired eyes into his hand.

"But, it was wrong, staying away was wrong."

"Love clouds our judgements, all of us, and perhaps he was afraid... perhaps he could not stand it, perhaps he does not know he was forgiven... do not forget, dear husband, he does not know of Ellie." Kol calmed after a while, Katherine watched with amazement the tranquil effect Bonnie had on him. He gripped her hand and smiled at her.

"You are right, as always" Katherine cleared her throat as the time spun out and the couple stared at each other.

"Right, well, the next question... is what are we going to do about it?"

"I am not sure I want to participate in a plot with you, I remember well the result of the last one" Kol muttered.

"Hush, and listen." Katherine commanded, before settling back to discuss the details she had been considering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline tucked a strand of golden hair up into her bonnet, and looked out of the window as the site of the hospital drew closer. Katherine and Rebekah were chattering about something wedding related, which was all they seemed to do of late. Not that Caroline could blame them, they deserved it and more. They deserved everything, this surrogate family that had put their dreams on hold for her, so determinedly. Tyler Lockwood was looking politely on as they spoke, feigning interest, and as she caught his eye, she hid her smile. His expression revealing his torment for an instant. Schooling herself, she turned to Kol as he looked out the window. He was excited, she could tell, and she knew he was looking forward to bringing news of the hospital back to his wife.

"It is a shame Bonnie could not come"

"I would rather she not, the dust and work, it might be dangerous" Kol said, sitting forward as they nearer.

"Of course, one cannot be too careful..."

"Yes, dear sister, one cannot. We are not all as resilient as you, nor do we all carry miracle children." Kol said, smiling at Caroline.

"I am sure your child will be as much of a miracle as Ellie, for I know her parents..." Caroline said, grasping the arm rest as they stopped. Kol opened the door first and jumped out. The warm air hit Caroline, as well as they lingering dust and overwhelming yellowness of the light around the construction. Kol's hand reached back in, and she took it, climbing carefully down. The site was chaos, with men milling everywhere, some directing interested glances over at the newly arrive carriage. Caroline gingerly walked over the crunching rubble, waiting as Rebekah and Katherine climbed down behind her.

"Well! I see it has far to go" Katherine said, looking around.

"Yes, indeed, one can hardly envisage how it will became a building, never mind a hospital" Rebekah said.

"Kol, explain it to us... we are part of the business too" Rebekah demanded from her brother.

"Very well sister, yet, there is someone who might help, the foreman. I see him over there. Let's ask for a tour" Kol said, leading them toward a man in the distance. The three walked of gaily, and Caroline followed slowly, waiting until Tyler approached her, and walked by her side. She coughed for a moment, the cloud of dust moved in the wind over them. He stopped them, and and turned to her. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a crisply folded white handkerchief. He handed it to her, and she pressed it over her nose and mouth.

"Thank you, the air is awfully thick here, is it not?" she said as they started walking again.

"I suppose it must be, especially for you. The air of the English countryside is all you have breathed these past years. Cities are always dirty and unclean places."

"Yes, you are right. I cannot imagine again smelling the scent of the air of Wiltshire. So robust and fresh, you might say it actually smelled green" she said with a laugh, feeling herself suddenly blush as she stumbled over a rough stone, and felt his warm hand enclose her elbow. They stopped there, her leaning against his chest, her balance caught, yet unable to move away. His face was close to hers, and his expression so painfully ardent, that Caroline wished to break their gazes, hide her surprising embarrassment.

"There is another place where the air is as clean and more... in Tennessee." he said softly, and Caroline knew what he was implying. She met his gaze the best she could, yet was speechless. The last days had upset the balance she had though she had found in herself, the harmony and acceptance of her life. Seeing him again, the thought sent a lurch through her stomach. It had undone so many resolutions she had made, opened so many wounds she had thought long healed. The stay lock of hair escaped again, in the wind, and she watched as Tyler reached out and caught it, tucking it slowly behind her ear. She was frozen with fear in that instant. She had not response for him, she had no words to say to him.

"I do not require an answer from you, of course... just... consider it... consider me" he said then, and she hid her sigh of relief as he moved away, starting forward again.

A sudden clanging pulled their attention, and Caroline saw all at once the work on the site halt abruptly. The men around them were running toward the noise, and she cast her eyes ahead, and saw how a beam had fallen on a man, pinning him to the ground. She threw her hand over her mouth, gasping, at the sight, as the men tried to lift it from him. She saw Tyler strip his jacket off, turning to her, urgency in his eyes.

"Wait here, do not watch, Caroline, we shall do what we can" he said, already moved toward the crowd. Caroline saw Kol, in the distance, also dashing in, and the pair joining the straining men around the beam. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she watched, these men united in their efforts to save the one trapped. She was so lost in the scene, she jumped when a low voice spoke quietly beside her.

"He is a good man" it said, and she stiffened, feeling her palms dampen in her gloves. She screwed her eyes against the dust and put a hand over them, trying to keep her eyes on the accident.

Klaus had watched her arrive, saw her emerge from the carriage with the others, a strange feeling going through him as he saw Tyler Lockwood join them. It was what he had wanted for her, what he had urged Elijah to encourage, so why did it feel so wrong? He wondered as he watched them walk the site. When they stopped and Lockwood had given her his handkerchief, the wrongness only increased, and when she had stumbled, reaching for him to support herself, he had had to turn away, unable to stomach it.

His meagre breakfast threatening to return, he told himself that it was foolishness to return to the site each day, and he wondered why he did it. Was it to feel a part of her world for a moment? To imagine he was still a part of that family once again. It was weak, and he had though that any weakness in him had long ago died, along with any hope of seeing his family again. He had made peace with it, with himself, somewhere in the deserted lands he had travelled, in the warm nights under the stars, in the knowledge that finally he had done something right, for her.

He too regarded the scene in front of him, considering helping, but knowing that there was no more space for help. He thought she might not reply, so long was her silence. He felt comfortable in it, just being close to her, made him calm, even as it hurt.

"Yes. I suppose he is, after all..." Caroline said suddenly.

"Why are you here?" she continued, afraid to glance at him for even a moment. He had hounded her thoughts since the night of the ball, and she had seen him many times, over the following days, at the street corner, in a crowded rooms. She knew it was not him, and like her mind had grown so used to doing, it was merely her conjurings of him. Now though, the man beside her was real, and she was frightened to look his way, for even a moment.

"I confess I do not rightly know. I am curious... perhaps. I wish to see what you have made of my family legacy... how you have changed it from waste and greed, into something with worth".

"It was not easy" Caroline mused.

"I do not imagine it was. I do not imagine any part of the last years have been for anyone. Especially you"

"Or you' she murmured.

He was quiet as he felt her words, the first ones she had spoken without anger toward him. They felt like a ray of sunshine falling through the whirling yellow dust, directly onto his face.

Caroline saw the men finally move the beam, and roll it off, now moving forward to check on the injured. Standing so close to Klaus, despite her overwhelming anger and frustration at him, her hate for how he made her feel, there was only one thought running through her mind. Elspeth. Ellie. She had to tell him. She had to give her daughter a chance of having a father. Yet, she was afraid, more afraid than she could ever remember being. If he walked away, and returned to the life he had chosen over them, she was not sure how Ellie would recover. Yet, if he stayed, it was almost more frightening. How could he be in their lives again, yet separate, how could she see him and stop her heart from breaking with each visit. She was angry with him, so angry, but would it fade in the years to come? She wondered. Could a love like theirs ever be mere friendship? Or was she destined to love him, forever, even as their lives took them away from each other into the arms of others, as the pain and hurt of their past between them proved too much to ever forget.

She saw Kol and Tyler emerging from the tangle of people, looking toward her, and she felt Klaus tense at her side. Taking a deep breath, she finally turned to him, ignoring what seeing him, so close, did to her heart. He gazed back steadily.

"I should leave you, Mr Lockwood might not take my presence well"

"Yes, I suppose you are good at that" Caroline muttered, his indifference and remoteness annoying her for some reason. He dropped her gaze at the words, and made to leave. Caroline watched him, her heart in her mouth, until he almost out of ear shot.

"Klaus! Wait... I need to speak with you. It is important." she said, He turned back slowly, looking at her with his head to side. His expression was unfathomable, and she felt herself colour under his scrutiny.

"It does not concern me... or us..." she added harshly, suddenly feeling irritated that he might be thinking she was welcoming him back with open arms, forgiving him as she had always done. He continued to look at her, for a long moment, before nodding. She could hear Kol calling her name, as they approached, and saw Klaus hear it too. A last shared look, and he was walking away, his worn clothes flapping in the dusty breeze, his hair hidden under a hat. He moved out of sight, and Caroline turned to face the others, ignoring her racing heart, and the overwhelming fear of what she had done, and the consequences it may hold.

* * *

**Any name ideas for Elena's kids? I'm coming up blank...**


	40. XXXIX

**O.k, so this chapter turned out quite long... but you guys leave me such inspiring reviews, sometimes I just cant stop! And how sexy was Silas/Klaus... yum, is it wrong to find the threatening and tricking so sexy? Probably... plus - Caroline is totally busted, she was really sad/defensive that he was moving on... yay!**

**I know it has been a loooonnnnggg time with no Klaroline in this story... so ENJOY)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caroline was tugged awake, her dreams falling away as small hands pulled at her face, and hands. She kept her eyes close a minute more, hearing Ellie's huff of frustration at not being able to wake her up. Without warning, she lunged forward, grabbing the squealing child in her arms, and dragging her onto the bed, and under the covers with her. Ellie giggled, wriggling into her mother's embrace, happy in their cocoon.

"Why are you so sleepy, mummy?" Ellie asked, seeing Caroline yawn.

"I don't know sweetheart, the last few days have been very tiring I suppose"

"Because Auntie Rebekah is getting married?" Ellie asked.

"Yes... that is why, and so we all have to work very hard until after the wedding."

"Can I come to the wedding?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, but you have to be very good, and quiet."

"Who else is coming?"

"Lots of people, your whole family!" Caroline answered, taking a deep breath at the thought. Ellie was looking at her shrewdly, and Caroline realised her mistake too late.

"Not my whole family... not my daddy" Ellie said, her little face already painted with a knowing look that broke Caroline's heart. She was so prepared for disappointment, so ready to believe the worst. Caroline debated with herself, aware that her daughter was watching each emotion flit across her features.

"Mummy?"Ellie prompted, suddenly realising her assumption had never been answered.

"Well, since it is Auntie Rebekah's wedding, maybe your father will come... he is her brother." Ellie sat up immediately, making a tent with the covers and her head.

"You said daddy could never come"Ellie said her eyes wide.

"I know, my love. I thought that before, I didn't know... if he could come. But now, I think he can" Ellie looked away, processing the news, and Caroline wondered what she was thinking. She was surprised when she turned back with a sudden subject change.

"Does this mean I can have a brother?"

"What! Why?"

"You said before I couldn't, like you said daddy could never come back. You changed your mind about it... can you change your mind about my brother?"

"Oh Ellie" Caroline laughed, pulling her closer, her hands going around her waist and tickling her. Ellie laughed, trying to twist away from her mother's nimble fingers, the conversation forgotten for the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline had collected herself as best she could. She had rehearsed what she would say, and how to say it also. There was no way to postpone it further. The wedding was less than two weeks away. Rebekah wanted her brother there. Elspeth would be there. There was no mistaking her parentage, and Klaus would know immediately. It was a miracle he had not already found out, she guessed he must have become even more formidable to talk to and more of a recluse than ever to still not know.

She smoothed down her pale green gown. It was the colour of pale jade with fine scalloped lace edging. Her hair was caught up in silver combs, a blue ribbon at her neck. She caught sight of herself in the reflection of the window, and blushed.

What was she doing? Why did she care how she looked? She was vain and silly, and she felt ashamed of herself. Had all the pain of his abandonment, and the nights she had cried, more heartbroken than when she had believed him dead, because the cruelest truth was that he did not return her love... that he did not want her, been for nothing? Had she learned nothing from them, that she still looked at him with love in her heart. Her reckless heart that had always loved to readily, forgiven too easily and remained too loyal when all hope was lost.

A sound from the street drew her attention. She looked out. Carriage passed, and couples promenading, still wearing summer clothes, with delicate parasols held up. It was still warm, and such a welcome change after years of England. The park opposite the house was still lush and beautiful, and she could see children playing, their governesses keeping a watchful eye. She sighed, turning around restlessly, and returning to her chair and book. He had to be told, that was the only reason why she waited for him now. Not to see him, not to be close to him, only to deliver the news. A noise at the door set flight to a flurry of butterflies in her stomach as she dropped her book and rose to greet the visitor. Elijah stepped in hurriedly, looking relieved when he saw her.

"Ah, Caroline, I am glad to find you. There is something I must speak with you about."

"Of course" Caroline said, feeling once again foolish at her eagerness. She made to sit.

"Let us speak in my study... it is more suited for this conversation." he said, and Caroline looked at him perplexed.

"Very well" she murmured, rising to follow him out the door.

Once in the cozy study where Elijah managed the finances and running of the business in England, and the soon to be enterprise in New York, Caroline said down and watched as Elijah went to his bar, and poured two drinks. Relatively strong ones, considering the hour.

"Thank you, but is it not a little early?" Caroline asked playfully, seeing the way his hand gripped his glass, and the whiteness of his face all of a sudden. Instead of sitting behind his desk, Elijah drew a chair level with hers and sat closely.

"Elijah, please, you are making me nervous... what is the matter?" Caroline asked, uncomfortable. Elijah looked down, seeming to compose himself, before he started, his voice quite matter of fact.

"Since the day I met Niklaus on the docks, in Liverpool, I had known that his being alive, whilst legally dead would be a problem. Our business... well, as you well know, a goodly portion of the money we use, comes from Klaus's inheritance, which you have at your disposal, as his legal widow" Caroline nodded, resisting the urge to take a sip of her drink.

"Upon arrival in America, I wrote to the necessary people in England to correct the mistake of his death, in order that no question could be raised on the ownership of our business, or our ability to access the funds. Whilst I do not anticipate Niklaus doing this, his existence can hardly remain a secret forever, and there are those who would ask why we have continued to spend his money, after knowing he was not in fact dead."

"I see. Well, I understand, it seems perfectly reasonable to me." Caroline said, wondering why this news had been accompanied by such ceremony, and why Elijah still seemed hesitant to go on.

"Tyler Lockwood and I have spoken at length about you, I hope you do not mind" Elijah suddenly continued, and Caroline felt as though she were in a carriage that was swaying wildly from on topic to another.

"No, I do not mind... you have my best interests at heart" she said, and Elijah continued, nodding as he spoke.

"I would like to believe I do. Indeed, I would like to think that very much. He has made his intentions clear, Caroline. He professes to be in love with you, and to having loved you since you first met, long ago. He wants to marry you, and take Ellie as his own, giving her a father, a name and siblings, should you be so blessed." Elijah said. Caroline gripped the arm of her chair, and finally gave up on the pretence of sipping her drink, taking a large mouthful.

"I cannot lie and say that this is not the best outcome for you... for I believe it is, he is a good, honest man. He is intelligent and kind, and cares for Elspeth, and you, very much."

Caroline saw then the flash of regret touch Elijah's brown eyes and she leaned forward.

"Yet..." she prompted.

"Yet... I cannot help but wish that somewhere, in your heart, the same one that has impressed me with it's compassion and wisdom since you were but a girl... could find itself capable, of once again loving my brother." Caroline's mouth fell open a little, stunned. She had never heard such flowery language, nor such sentiments from Elijah, in all the years she had known him. He saw her shock, and pressed on, taking her hand, and looking at her earnestly.

"Caroline, I know it is much to ask... too much. Yet, if there remains even the smallest shred of love for him in your heart, I pray that you do not throw it away"

"Elijah – please... stop." Caroline said, feeling tears beat against her eyelids.

"I doubt I shall ever stop loving your brother." she began, and felt guilty as she saw the hope light up his eyes.

"He has given me Ellie, and all of you... and for that I will always love him. But... and it breaks my heart to say it, for me, Klaus died years ago. He died in France, when you came home carrying his possessions, and I mourned him. And then, he died all over again when he stood on the dock, and watched me leave, sail to a new life, without him. The man here, now, he is not the man I loved, not anymore. He is not the maddening, distracting, utterly frustrating and undeniable man who drove all thoughts of others from my heart, and pursued me with a mad man's unflagging dedication. He is not the man who held me at night and promised to never leave me, to be by my side always. And I am not the girl that he loved, not anymore. We are changed, both of us. We are strangers now." Elijah looked away briefly, his hand going to his face,where he scrubbed it over his features roughly.

"I suppose you are right... and I am only a sentimental old man" he said finally, with a dry smile.

"Sentimental, perhaps, though definitely not old." she said with a smile. They sat in silence a moment, as Elijah drank deeply form his glass.

"In that case, you are considering Tyler Lockwood's proposal?"

"Yes, I am. I want the stability and certainty of the life he offers, a chance for more children, a home that cannot be taken, for Ellie to have a father who will never disappear." Caroline said.

"And what of love?"

"I am not without feeing toward him. And as for love? All I have ever learned from love... was how to cry. I will not cry anymore." she said, feeling more resolute as she said it. Speaking through her feelings made her see the sense of it. It was true. The emotional wreckage of her past was unspeakably awful, and it was best to leave it there, in the past, and let it burn. There was no use looking pretty, or feeling excited to see Klaus, when she did not know where he would disappear to tomorrow, or if he would even say goodbye before he left.

"Well, that brings me to the last piece of news we must discuss." Caroline nodded, settling back, ready to listen. Elijah stood up then, and paced a little.

"Returning to the matter at hand, of Niklaus not longer being dead, I am sure you can see the predicament we find ourselves in, should you wish to marry Lockwood"

Caroline looked at him in askance. Her mind was blank, and she was quite unable to anticipate Elijah's next point, yet there was a slight gathering of nerves, at his serious expression.

"In your marriage to Niklaus, you never sought a divorce... and when he died, you became a widow, in the eyes of the church, and law. Yet... now, he is not dead, the mistake has been rectified."

"Meaning?" Caroline asked impatiently, a feeling of horror already spreading through her.

"You are still married"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus paid the young messenger, seeing him sprint off with his precious cargo. He had written to tell Caroline he would call later in the day, when he hoped they might have some privacy. He smoothed down his clothes, feeling ashamed for their condition for once. He walked down the street, each step taking him further and further into the heart of the more humble part of New York. Shopkeepers and teachers' houses lined the streets, and he wondered for a brief instant how his life would have been if he had been born into a different station.

Seeing the now familiar door, he knocked sharply and waited to be admitted. He did not know when his promise to William would be fulfilled. He supposed he had never actually spoken the words that seemed to tie him to the young Miss Sewell, but he felt responsibility toward her anyhow. Frail, and of poor health, the young girl had been so devastated by the news, and in her reaction, he saw a different woman, in a far off country... realising the man she waited for would never return. It was a guilt, a weight that he could never quite shed. Keeping Hayley company, talking about William with her, helped him to swallow the guilt he felt, over both William and Caroline, two people he had failed so utterly. He was too late to comfort Caroline, she had already suffered through losing him, yet it was not too late to comfort someone who William had loved. So while the promise was not made with his words, it was made with his heart. The door finally swung open, after an unusually long time, and Klaus was surprised to see Hayley's uncle standing at the door, his eyes glassy and dazed.

"Lord Mikaelson! You have come, she will be glad. I was afraid you would be too late" the man muttered, pulling him inside.

"What are you talking off?" Klaus asked as he was pulled along the cramped hall.

"Miss Sewell... she tried to take her own life"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline clutched the letter, before folding it, before dropping it, sighing. She went to the pitcher in her room and splashed out some water. She started to remove the pins from her hair, so carefully placed there. She loosened her dress, thinking how it made a mockery of her. His letter had told her to expect him in the afternoon. Like a fool, she had sat and waited in the drawing room. The hours had ticked by, with nothing. Her dress uncomfortable, and missing Ellie, who had gone to the Salvatores to be looked after by Elena. She had been quite alone, with the others engaged in some form of business, wedding or otherwise. The tick of the clock also mocked her, reminding her of all the time she had waited for him, this man, to whom her time was worthless.

Finally, despondent and upset, she had blown the candles out and gone upstairs. She saw a flicker of light under Elijah's door, indicated he was home, but she had no desire to speak to anyone.

Now in her room, as she performed her toilette, she cursed her naivety. Pulling a brush through her hair in long strokes, she looked into the mirror and the woman who stared back. Still married. For the smallest instant when Elijah had told her, she had felt something, something strange and disturbing... it felt like relief. Now, however, once again faced with his inconsistency and indifference, she knew it was best to end all ties between them, and if any remained, let it be between Ellie and her father.

The noise of a door slamming sounded through the house, and her hand paused in it's motion. Listening, but not hearing anything further, and not expecting callers at this hour, she continued to prepare for bed. Tomorrow she would receive Tyler, and would have the unpleasant job of explaining that she was still married. Standing, she went to the window to look down, as she so often did absentmindedly.

How would he take it? She wondered. He would probably bear it admirably, as he seemed to do everything, indeed, nothing seemed to ruffle Mr Lockwood's feathers. Not even her. A movement below caught her eye, and she stiffened, seeing Klaus suddenly stride out of the door of the house, and hit the street, walking purposefully in the other direction. She stared at him, shocked. He had come, and left, without seeing her after all. She set down her brush and pulled on her dressing robe. Slipping her feet into slippers, she was descending the stairs moments later.

"Elijah?" she asked, as she knocked and opened the door at the same time. Elijah straightened up form his position in front of the safe in his study. He looked as weary as she had ever seen him.

"What did Klaus want?" she asked directly. Elijah pushed the heavy metal door shut, and then sat in his chair, cradling his tired face his hands. He looked reluctant to answer.

"Please – tell me" she urged, sitting across from him.

"He came for money. He barely had time to explain, so things may not be what they seem" he said, glancing up at Caroline with defeated eyes.

"Money for what?"

"For a doctor"

"He is not well"

"He is perfectly well"

"Then... who needs a doctor? Do not keep me in suspense..." she said, laughing a little uncomfortably. Elijah's eyes looked pained then, as they tried to soften the blow.

"A woman... her name is Miss Sewell, and she is ill, and needs a doctor."

"A woman? How does Klaus know her?"

"I am not sure... only that he was very concerned." Elijah broke off as Caroline suddenly stood up, and walked toward the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Caroline – we know nothing about this woman"

"I know all I need to. Klaus has not changed. He is incapable of it. I want a divorce Elijah, I want to see someone to talk about it tomorrow. Help me to find a lawyer, or I shall ask Mr Pierce"

"Caroline -"

"No!" she almost shouted, her rough tone startled Elijah. She shook her head, taking a grip of herself.

"No" she whispered.

"Do you know what I did today? I waited for him... I waited for him all afternoon, and into the evening... I have been waiting for him for so long, I have forgotten that I was supposed to have a life also, I have forgotten how to live... I cannot wait for him anymore." Caroline said, and Elijah saw on her face, her cold determination, hiding her heartbreak.

Elijah nodded slowly.

"I shall find someone for you to talk with tomorrow."

"Thank you."

In her room, Caroline threw off her dressing robe, anger choking her. She had never needed proof of his disregard of her, yet he gave her it anyway it seemed. She was embarrassed, and pained, all the past hurt and anger flooded her, burning hotter than ever before. She grabbed his note from the dresser, promising he would call that afternoon. She held the tip to the flame, and enjoyed watching it burn. Her rage still not sated as she brushed the ashes to the floor, her hand suddenly went to a small drawer. She pulled it out, and grabbed a couple of faded letters, his letters to her, from long ago. One by one she held them to the flame, and watched as the fire ate the last remaining words of affection between them, the last evidence of their love, excepting Ellie. As they curled and melted away, she felt a serene sense of catharsis. Tomorrow, she would see about her divorce, and soon she could forget about Niklaus Mikaelson, as he had forgotten her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The early morning sun seemed out of contrast with the heavy exhaustion Klaus felt settle on his shoulders as he slowly climbed the stairs of the Mikaelsons' home. He had been awake for longer than he could remember, and had yet to sleep. Miss Sewell had survived the night, and the doctor was hopeful, if she continued to be well, and improve, even slightly, that she would live. Her mood was more of a problem, and her family feared leaving her alone, in case she tried to take her own life again. It was a delicate matter, and one that they wised to keep secret. Thanks to Elijah, he had been able to secure the best medical care, and silence, that money could buy.

He knocked on the door, hearing a footman already approaching. He had not managed to see Caroline, and he felt a frisson of nerves and guilt when he thought of her waiting for him. He knew he must look as awful as he felt, and he hoped that would at least lead his excuses credibility.

"I am afraid she is not receiving callers." the footman announced. Klaus rocked back a little, his face blank as he tried to come up with another way to ask to be admitted. She did not want to see him, hardly surprising, yet he wished he might at least offer some sort of explanation.

"She is not at home" a voice called along the hall, and he saw Kol walking toward him. Klaus stiffened, and steeped back, making to leave.

"You can wait... inside, if you wish. It matters not to me" Kol said, gesturing inside with a dismissive hand. Klaus nodded slowly, and stepped in.

"Very well. Thank you." he said quietly, seeing the curious look on his younger brothers face.

"I suppose you should wait in the drawing room, we mustn't let strangers snoop around the house unattended... one cannot be too careful in a new city" Kol drawled, leading the way to the drawing room. Klaus fought down an angry retort, and merely nodded. His brother was right, and held every right to talk down to him. They entered the drawing room, and Klaus sat, watching as Kol poured himself a drink, and sat too, offering him nothing.

"So, I am curious... why are you here? Did you not inflict enough damage at the engagement party?"

"I am here because Caroline asked me to come. That is all"

"Right. Of course. Because you do not care about her anymore. If she didn't ask, you would not be here." Kol said, his voice mocking. Klaus looked away, ignored the baiting his brother excelled at.

"I must admit, you had me fooled, Niklaus. I always looked to you with such... admiration... and your relationship with Caroline... I truly though I had never seen two people more suited to bring out the best in each other than you two. I thought I'd never again see a more devoted husband. So, cheers to you, I take my hat off to you! Well played."

"You believe I never loved Caroline?" Klaus's tone could hide his incredulousness.

"It matters not what I believe... it only matters what she believes." Kol said curtly, and Klaus felt the statement sink through him. Caroline doubted his affection, his love, as though she did not realise that everything he had ever done, lost and suffered... had been for her... only for her, and their love.

"Kol, do not speak of what you do not know." Klaus warned.

"No brother, it is you who know nothing. You know nothing of the woman you married, how she has changed, how she has lived, how she has cried for you. You know nothing of her dreams now, her hopes... you do not know her, and I wonder if you ever did." Klaus stood, his anger overflowing. He stood, his fists clenched, as he tried to speak calmly.

"My heart knows hers, and it always shall... and I will not sit and listen to you tell me... that the only thing I have ever been proud off, the only thing I have ever had that meant something to me... my life's achievement and purpose... was not real. I know her." his voice ended raised toward the end, his face flushing and he felt little out of breath as he swayed, his exhaustion forgotten in anger, in front of his brother, as Kol continued to regard him with cynicism.

The front door slammed, then, breaking the tension that was swiftly mounting between them. Snapped out of their linked stare, they both turned, Kol coming to his feet as people entered the room. First Rebekah and Katherine, both falling silent as they saw him standing there. Next, and Klaus could actually feel another crack in his internal wall appear, a deep and rotting fissure, was Tyler Lockwood, with Caroline on his arm.

The group stood, frozen in awkwardness for a long moment, before Katherine moved forward into the room, and offered him a tentative smile.

"Why! Lord Mikaelson, how lovely to see you."

"Please, do not call me that... Katherine... I am still... your friend." he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the sight of Caroline and Tyler, focusing on Katherine and her overly bright smile, and trying to push the image of Caroline's dainty, be-gloved hand nestled in the crook of Lockwood's arm.

"Of course and I suppose we shall finally be family soon enough" Katherine said, ushering everyone into the room with an impatient air. Rebekah relaxed somewhat and came to greet him, pressing her cheek against his.

"Nik. It is good to see you, even if I still see a ghoulish spectre, and question my reason each time. I guess that shall fade... in time." she laughed, ringing the bell for tea.

"I shouldn't dare to hope sister. Who knows how long we will have the _pleasure_... of Niklaus's company." Kol snorted from his chair, picking up the newspaper to bury his nose in, escaping the warning looks he was being shot by Katherine. Caroline seemed to have come out of her shock, as she entered the room, her arm slipping from Tyler's, yet instead of greeting him, she walked past him, and sat down on a two person divan, without a word, or even so much as a glance.

"Lord Mikaelson, I swear I would not believe it, if I did not see you standing before me" Tyler Lockwood was saying, offering his hand to shake. Klaus fought his impulse to reject it, as childish as it was, and took the man's firm shake with as much good grace as he could muster.

"Coming back to life is not an easy process, I assure you" he muttered, his throat going dry as Tyler smiled at him, and then went to sit beside Caroline.

"So, will you be staying long in town?" Tyler asked. Klaus forced himself to sit in the last remaining seat.

"I do not yet know." he said, his eyes unable to stop returning every few moments to Caroline, and the studious way her eyes were avoiding him.

"You promised to stay for the wedding, at the very least, Nik" Rebekah reminded him.

"Oh! You must stay a good deal longer than that..." Katherine exclaimed, sitting forward and helping Rebekah mix the tea, she glanced back up at Klaus.

"You must stay, and you must move back in with your family, of course." she said. Kol dropped his newspaper at that.

"What?"

"What?" Klaus and Kol exclaimed at the same time. Katherine smiled, maddeningly innocently.

"Well... it makes perfect sense does it not. You are staying in a horrible, decrepit guest house, in the worst part of town, when you are living in the same city as your family? Who just happen to have a bigger house than they can fill" she chattered, her reasonable tone not preparing any of them for the next comment she casually threw into the conversation.

"And, of course, with you are Caroline still being married... what would people say if they knew you were living elsewhere..." she said, pausing at the silence that followed her words.

"Katherine!" Caroline cried, standing up, her cheeks were warming furiously, and her eyes, full of anger were directed at the dark haired women, who was calmly pouring tea, and avoiding looking up. Klaus felt as though the earth had shaken. He gripped onto the arms of his chair, and once the roaring in his ears subsided, he spoke quietly.

"What do you speak off?" he asked, seeing Tyler Lockwood looking at Caroline in confusion.

"Tyler, please let me explain." Caroline was saying, and Klaus hated to hear the pleading tone in her voice.

"Why, do you know yet know? You were never divorced, only separated by death... and now you are not dead... and therefore not separated... you are still married to each other." Katherine finished, and Rebekah sat back, grimacing at the faces of the people before her, the disbelief of her brother, the horror of Caroline, and the anger to Tyler Lockwood. Tyler suddenly stood, his face red and his dark eyes flashing.

"If you will excuse me, I must take my leave. I can see I have intruded on family matters." he said, turning briefly to Caroline, he bowed a fraction of an inch and swept out the door.

"Tyler! Wait, please allow me to explain" Caroline said, going to rush after him. Klaus stood, barring her exist, and grabbing her arm.

"Caroline, let him go... we must talk about this"

"No! Do not touch me." she warned him, in a low tone, slapping his hand away forcefully and pushing past him to the door. He forced himself not to go after her, pull her back, confront her and make her acknowledge him. He pulled his thoughts back, as he found himself staring at the door they had left through.

"I cannot speak for _you_, but _I_ would go after her..." Kol murmured from behind his paper, and for the first time since he had been reunited with his brother, he saw a glimmer of mischief, that special bond and fondness they had always had for each to her. Klaus nodded numbly, and turned to leave, at the door he remembered his manners, and started to say goodbye.  
"Just go after her!" Rebekah cried, exasperated., and he grinned at her impatience for a moment, all else forgotten. He turned and left, and silence fell in the room at their sudden departure of half of the party.

"Katherine Pierce, I might be angry with you..."

"If?"

"If that had not been that first genuine smile I have seen on Niklaus's face since his resurrection." Rebekah said.

* * *

He heard their voices in the hall, carrying down the long passageway from the door, and started cautiously toward them.

"I was going to tell you, I only just found out myself"

"Yet, Katherine thinks it common enough knowledge to discuss over tea in the drawing room."

"She is being sensational, you know how she adores it... that is all..."

"It is most definitely not all! You are a married woman... our engagement is broken... and soon the whole of New York will know it."

"No! It is not broken, not when we both still wish it." Klaus drew closer, lured by the voice of his dreams, speaking all the words he longed to hear... to another man. And he had no one to blame, but himself.

"Caroline... even if he agrees to a divorce -"

"Of course he shall! He wants to leave, he is already planning it..."

"He still loves you."

"No, of that I am certain."

"Sweet sweet Caroline, you cannot see what is right in front of you, even Katherine can see it... hence her display. He loves you, and it is simply a matter of time until he realises what he wants, and he tries to take it back"

"He cannot take me back, even if he wanted to, which I dispute greatly. I have chosen you... to make a new family with... to take care of us... please Tyler" there was a silence, and Klaus leant against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut, unwilling to see Caroline touching Tyler, his Caroline... kissing him, reassuring him, murmuring sweet words and promises in his ear.

"What about -" Tyler was speaking very quietly, too quietly to hear, his voice hidden in Caroline hair.

"She -" Caroline murmured back, and Klaus clenched his fists in frustration.

"You will be a wonderful father, Tyler." he heard Caroline say, finally disengaging herself from the man.

"I hope so. I must go. I hate to leave you here with him."

"Kol is here, and Katherine and Rebekah too" Caroline reassured him, their voices moving closer to the door. Klaus stood in the shadow of the wall, waiting, his heart beating rapidly.

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow." Tyler muttered. The door opening, and closing again gently, Klaus steeled himself to step out the shadows.

* * *

Caroline leant her head against the glass, watching Tyler's broad shoulders disappear down the street. Damn Katherine and her flare for dramatics, she should have been a stage actress, she certainly had the audacity and poor manners for it, she thought angrily. The footman standing beside her offered her a small smile as she leaned back.  
"When did everything become so complicated, Henry?" she asked him, and he smiled at her question. As she turned away and started back toward the drawing room, an then stopped herself.

"Tell my family I have retired, if they should ask. And please send Millie to me when Lord Niklaus leaves." she instructed the footman. Henry shifted on his feet a little, before asking hesitantly.

"If I may, my lady. Who is Lord Niklaus?" he asked, and Caroline stopped at the bottom of the stair, her hand on the bannister.

"My husband" she murmured.

"Very good Ma'am" Henry replied and Caroline slowly started upstairs to her room. She did not wish to see Klaus, or speak to him about the sad state of affairs between them. Elijah had promised to communicate with him, and Caroline did not wish to further engage. She reached the landing, and walked along it, to her room, thankful once again that Ellie was not here, but with Bonnie.

* * *

Klaus heard her leave, heard her steps on the stair overhead, and the opening and shutting of a door. So that was all, she would refuse to speak to him, and no doubt he would be divorced before he even realised, if Elijah had anything to do with it. He was caught there, indecision freezing him. He could return to the drawing room and demand answers from Katherine, or he could simply leave... or... as the thought occurred to him, he was already moving. If the footman was surprised to see a stranger emerge from the shadows of the hall, he made no sign of it as he rounded the stair, and started upwards. He climbed the stairs two at a time, and went to where he guessed Caroline's footsteps had taken her. He paused outside the door, and extended his hand. He saw to his horror, that his fingers trembled slightly. He gripped them hard, and took a breath. He felt as though he could not breath properly, his heart was squirming in his chest and he felt almost dizzy. Composing himself, he knocked gently.

"Come in Millie" he heard Caroline's voice call back, and holding his breath, he turned the knob and opened the door. At first he did not see anyone. The room was bright and airy, and the scent, hit him like a hammer to the heart.

In his mind's eye he was home again in Westmere, their sunlit bedroom, with it's generous bed, never empty for long.. he was lost in her smell, her clean and invigorating scent, and he could almost feel the skin of her shoulder, or the hair at the nape of her neck tickling his nose as he breathed it in.

"I shall bathe, if you would't mind preparing" Caroline's voice said, and he was struck dumb, suddenly seeing through, into her dressing room. She sat at a low stool, her gown cast off, onto the chair behind, her chemise was thin, almost translucent, and it hung off one shoulder, the other shoulder covered by her curtain of hair, as it fell down her back, a cascade of curls.

He swallowed hard, his mouth dry, and he knew he had lived without colour or beauty in his life, until this moment. After long enough without her, the memories had dulled, become worn and tattered, now though, she was more magnificent than ever. In five years, he had not looked at a woman as an object of desire... they were only people like any other, and there had been nothing to spark his interest or ignite his passion. Now, in that instant, it flooded back to him, and his body, not so old after all, responded forcefully. He realised her eyes were on him, in the mirror, and he stared unashamedly back, his expression one of shock, and pure, unadulterated desire. Stark, plain want was written across his eyes, and he knew he should look away, but could not bring himself to.

* * *

Millie's silence was the first indication that she had mistaken the identity of her visitor, as she sat, preparing to tie her hair back for a bath. As she raised her eyes in the mirror, her heart beat strangely, as perhaps before she had seen him, standing there, looking at her intently, she had felt him. The prickling over her arms, the flush of heat that travelled down her back, it was so incredibly familiar, and seeing him there, was not a surprise. She stood up slowly, grabbing her robe, as she quickly threw it over her barely concealed form. She turned back, seeing his eyes fill with some kind of emotion as they roamed over her and she walked toward him, stopping just in front. Silence filled the tension charged air. Suddenly, she raised her hand and slapped him, hard. A crack punctuated the silence, and he dropped his head, as she saw her red handprint blossom on his cheek. He was silent. No retaliation, no retort. He merely turned back to her, his eyes inscrutable.

"Get out" she ground out, raising her chin defiantly, crossing her slender arms.

"We must talk"

"I said leave at once!" she shouted suddenly, and he almost seemed to flinch back, before shaking his head slowly.

"Not before we speak"

"We have nothing to speak about"

"We have everything to speak about"

"No – you do not get to tell me what to do... not anymore... and never again" she hissed

"Caroline, please-" he said, touching her arm, and hating the way she jerked it instantly away from him.

"No! Do not touch me! You do not get to touch me, do not get to speak to me... do not get to look at me so... ever again!" she cried, standing her ground as he suddenly stepped closer.

"Look at you how?"

"Like... that. You have no right" she said contemptuously, her face tilted upwards to his, her cheeks stained red in anger, and her blue eyes on fire. She took his breath away. Unable to resist, the siren call of her, so close, he leaned closer still, testing her, pushing her. She did not sway.

"I have every right, sweetheart... I am your husband" he murmured softly, reminding her, cruelly of the twist of fate that still bound them together, the urge to reach for her, and crush her to him, to fuse them together with a strength that would mean they were never again parted. Suddenly a small smile, spiteful and mocking appeared on her face, and it sat there so unnaturally.

"For now. Soon, the mistake shall be rectified, and I shall marry Tyler Lockwood, and forget you ever came back. I sure you shall not waste long mourning your bachelor status" she whispered. Her words hurt him, but the tumultuous emotions he could see, storming behind her eyes, reminded him that he deserved the pain, and more.

"You seem awfully agitated, for someone you long to be rid of" he murmured.

"Do not flatter yourself. I despise you more now, than I ever did before"

He stayed before her, uncomfortably close for a longer moment, his eyes turning bittersweet and longing by turns. Time played out, and Caroline felt his eyes sink into hers, his will battle hers, to remain strong, and righteous, to hold on to her well deserved hate. She held onto her anger, her only defence, and waited. Her eyes could not move from his. Suddenly, his hand, ever so gently, cautiously, waiting to see if she would stop him, raised it to her cheek, and one finger, rough and calloused, gently caressed her smooth skin for a moment. She closed her eyes, feeing a surge of want, more overpowering than anything she had felt in years.

"If that is true... when why do you tremble so?" he asked, so softly, she had to lean into him to hear.

"Where were you yesterday?" her voice came out smaller than she had hoped, her eyes still closed. She felt his finger pause.

"Believe me, I wanted to come, I was called away, on something very important."

"A woman?"

"A friend"

"Why did you have to see her yesterday?"

"I - I cannot say" Klaus said, and saw how her brow crinkled, and she turned her face from his hand, pulling back in every way.

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice came from the door, shaking them both out of their spell.

"Come downstairs, it is not appropriate." Elijah said, turning away and leaving. Klaus, turned back to Caroline, seeing how she had folded in on herself now, folding her arms, and withdrawing. He went to the door, fighting every urge he had to turn back and confront her again, push her toward the feelings that scared her, to confess everything. Only the remnants of the wall inside stopped him. He was supposed to stay away from her, from all of them... for their own protection. He wasn't supposed to cause her any more pain, which is all he seemed able to do.

"What did you want to speak to me about yesterday?" he asked, pausing on the threshold. Caroline studied him a long moment, her eyes narrowed, biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing, for now. It can wait" she said, seeing his face close, the glimpse of the infuriating man she had known disappear, replaced by the blank stranger who had returned to them. He nodded and left, walking out into the hall and down the stairs, no doubt to speak to Elijah about the mess of the marriage. Caroline sighed, and turned away, Ellie filling her mind. She would tell him, of course she would. But there was no rule that stated she had to tell him before they were divorced. None at all.

* * *

**Whatcha guys think? Reviews please... **

**1) When will Klaus find out about Ellie?**

**2)Was Caroline wrong to continue keeping it from him? **

**3)Will they get divorced? **

**4) Do you think Klaus has changed too much to return to the man Caroline loved?**

**Love you guys! Also... how good was last epi, but how sad am I that we one have ONE more epi of them together on same show(((**


	41. XXXX

**Ok, I know you guys hate cliffhangers, and there was a lot of feedback on this last one! I know that everyone wants Klaus wants to know about Ellie... but it has been a very short amount of time since he came back, and she has had to chance to speak to him - and, she is a little scared, of course... Anyway, let me know whatcha think!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Niklaus, I do not expect to come home, and find out that you are upstairs with Caroline, in her room, and compromising her once again."

"How can a man compromise his wife? Since we are apparently still wed"

Elijah looked at him, his mind rapidly making connections. He raised an eyebrow in askance and Klaus laughed humourlessly, as Elijah's eyebrows lowered.

"Katherine" he muttered pouring two large drinks. Klaus accepted his, and sat down. He felt strange, giddy almost. As thought there were too much blood flowing through him, he could not stop moving. His heart was beating quickly and his breaths were coming fast. He could not name the feeling exactly, the light headedness, and shortness of breath.

"Niklaus. We must talk of how this is to proceed" Elijah was saying tiredly before him, yet he found it hard to focus on his words. His mind was still in Caroline's room, surrounded by her sweet scent, his eyes full of her pale skin and shimmering hair, of her fine features, so painfully beautiful, and her skin, creamier than he could have imagine beneath his fingers.

"Niklaus!" Klaus snapped his attention back to his brother, and tried to focus on his words.

"As I said, I have spoken to the judge, and all that is needed is your consent, and to present a united front at the meeting, which will be in two days"

"I am sorry... I wasn't listening"

"The divorce... I checked into the legal complications, and it should be relatively straight forward." Elijah said, and Klaus suddenly felt the words settle like a stone in his stomach. Divorce. Klaus kneaded his temples, his tiredness over the past days catching up to him all of a sudden. He was aware that Elijah had ceased talking, and was now regarding him over his glass. He met his gaze. There was no sound but the clinking of ice.

"A penny for your thoughts brother" Elijah finally said, unable to decipher the myriad of emotions that were chasing across Klaus's features.

"I – I do not know... I am stunned, perhaps." Klaus said, sipping his drink, hiding his true feelings.

"She does not want to remain married to you." Elijah suddenly stated, and Klaus swallowed, the starkness of the statement too hurtful to ignore.

"I have enquired. I even made it known that if she could find, even a shred of feeling left for you... that she not divorce straight away... but wait."

"She refused?"

"She did. She implied that she felt your feelings would not be positive toward a continuation of the marriage, and that she did not know when you would leave again." Klaus bowed his head, trying to clear her smell from his nostrils.

"And if I... didn't. If I wanted to stay?" Klaus asked, and braced himself for his brother's words. Every instinct he had was screaming at him, telling to keep his promise, to do it for her sake. But then, his heart... his heart whispered of the way she leaned into his hand, of how her hands trembled when he touched her, and how she pushed him away, with eyes that begged him to stay. If she still loved him... despite everything... it was too much to dare to hope.

"Niklaus, she has already agreed to marry Tyler Lockwood."

"I thought as much" Klaus said, gulping his drink. Elijah stared at him, conflicted. He had seen Caroline's face, and his brothers, more tormented that he had seen in a long time, yet also happier. There was electricity in the air around them, like the air before a storm, and he almost felt like he was intruding on something so much greater than himself. He saw his brother sitting in front of him now. His excitement was coming off him in waves. He was more alive than Elijah had seen him, since the before the night of his father's death. Caroline had breathed life into him again, reanimated him, and now he sat, his blood finally coursing his veins again. Elijah paused, deliberated once more, and then made a decision.

"There is more... much more than you know. All you need know is that... she wants a divorce, and unless you agree, she cannot have one... I hope you will think on that, brother." Elijah said, turning in his chair to face the window.

Klaus took in his words, and stood to leave.

"Be at the judge's chambers the day after tomorrow 10 in the morning."

"I shall see you then" Klaus murmured, a small smile gracing his lips, as he left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night, Klaus walked the city. He kept to the shadows as he had become accustomed too. He walked in silence, and thought about his life. He had done awful things, he had killed in the name of his country, for wars he did not condone, he had hurt and abused woman, at their request. He had killed his own father. He had pushed away and isolated every person who had ever cared for him. And yet, Caroline had loved him. Something which should have been impossible... that she could love him... that he could be loved, by someone like her.

Yet, there was no one like her, he reminded himself, he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Yet that she had loved him... she was an anomaly, an earth bound angel, a saint, a saviour... his salvation. Because of her, and in her name, he had tied himself off from his family, from the things that a man needs to survive, to be more than a bag of bones and blood. He had done it for his love of her. But what if Rebekah had been right? What if it had been folly, misguided and confused... and he had left her, when she had needed him the most. He had broken her heart, and made him doubt his love. How could that be right? How could it be just?

And, like heaven's light shining on him, a pardon from the hangman, when the noose is being tightened, he finds out about his connection to her... one that she cannot ignore. They are still married. She still belonged to him, as he did to her. She could not push him from her life at present, she was forced to interact with him to resolve the issue. And him? He should be leaving, listening to her request for a divorce and giving it to her without reservation... and yet... if he had ever known anyone... he knew her... and he knew that her heart was not indifferent to him quite yet. He had hurt her, and damaged her... and yet, Caroline still cared for him, despite herself. Could he use that to his advantage? Bend her to his will, use her feelings against her, to break down the walls she had built against him? Did he have the right? Did he have the right to be happy again? To be loved again? He walked on, through the shadows of the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day was bright and sunny, and Caroline dressed, determined to put aside her feelings over the previous night. She had hardly slept, tossing and turning, thoughts of Klaus, his voice, his hands on her, his eyes, tormenting her well into the night. Today, she would not be so weak, she told herself as she dressed. She should never had allowed him to touch her, to speak to intimately with her. She had to go to the dressmaker this morning, for her gown to wear to the wedding. As she joined Rebekah walking to the tailor, she was quiet and pensive, Rebekah's light conversation rolling off her.

"Caroline? Are you listening to me?" Rebekah demanded.

"Yes, of course..." Caroline murmured, forcing Klaus from her mind. They continued on in silence, and Caroline realised that Rebekah was mulling over something too.  
"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Have you told Nik about Ellie?" Rebekah asked bluntly, and Caroline swallowed, suddenly nervous. She shook her head, as she kept on walking.

"And you really think it is right to kept it from him, until after he has agreed to a divorce?" Rebekah continued.

"Do you propose that I tell him before, and have him not agree... because he feels responsible toward me, guilty, and therefore, practically force him into remaining married to me?" Caroline asked, her voice coming out a little sharper than she had intended. Rebekah stopped in the street, and turned to her.

"He deserves to know, Caroline"

"Of course he does! Do you really believe I do not agree with you?!" Caroline said, exasperated.

"They why do you not tell him?"

"When? When should I tell him? I saw him less than a week ago... spoke to him for the first time in five years! Since then, we have either been constantly in company, fighting, or he has failed to appear..." Rebekah looked unconvinced.

"Why are you so afraid?" She suddenly asked, and Caroline opened her mouth instinctively to respond, and felt a loss of words there. There was nothing she could say, and Rebekah's soft words felt like slap in the face. She felt tears suddenly rear up, and the emotions of the past week swamp her. The desire to introduce Ellie to her father, the fear of him leaving again, and the terror of becoming close to a man who held such power over her once again. Caroline blinked back the tears, yet they still threatened, and so she turned and started walking again, her face down, attempting to regain her composure. Rebekah was right, she was terrified. The things she had said were true. She could not tell him before he agreed to the divorce, and never know if he stayed out of love for her... or out of a sense of obligation. It was selfish, and wrong, yet she could not help it. After the hurt of finding out that he had elected not to join her, not to be her husband again when nothing stood in his way, the betrayal had sunk into her very core, and she could not shake it.

"We shall be late" she muttered, continuing on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline I know this is difficult, but you must stay composed. Divorce is not a common thing, and you must present your side as clearly as possible" Elijah said to her as they walked through the legal chambers, preparing to meet the judge and clergy members that would decide her fate. She nodded, her hands going to her gown to smooth it down, more form nerves than anything else.

"I know, I am prepared for it." She said, seeing Klaus sitting by the door of the judge's chamber. He looked up as she approached, and she looked away, still embarrassed over their last confrontation.

"Shall we?" Elijah said from behind, and they entered the room. Sitting down, with Elijah between them, they waited in silence, until three men entered, taking their various positions behind the desk.

"Now, I see we have been called here today, to discuss a divorce, a distasteful subject to be certain, however, after much discussion of the situation with Lord Mikaelson, I am ready to hear from the persons involved." He then looked to the members of the clergy who were also in attendance, prepared to take note of each side.

Elijah spoke, dispassionately, of their separation and the police enquiry. He told of how he had thought his brother dead, and after time had passed, he had urged Caroline to move on, and become engaged to Lockwood. The men listened and the conferred quietly, before turning back and the judge spoke seriously.

"We have heard the account, and I shall present our conclusions. What God has joined, should not be torn asunder by man, without just cause. Five long years, longer than you were together, you have been parted. Do you not wish to find out if some sort of affection might still exist between you? Do you truly believe that your differences are irreconcilable?" he asked, and Caroline opened her mouth to respond, to tell the judge how it was too late, and Klaus had made his choice, one year earlier, yet he motioned her to be quiet with a stern look. The man sighed and sat back, shuffling the papers in front of him. He looked to the clergymen, and the three shared a long look. The judge finally sat forward.

"Lord Mikaelson, can you tell me honestly, before God, that you no longer love this woman? That you wish to exclude her from your life?" Klaus swallowed hard, the silence played out, and he could feel the tension in the room building.

"No. I cannot" Klaus's voice startled her, causing her to sit forward and stare at him. Elijah was also turned, and Klaus now held the attention of all in the room. She went to speak, and Elijah's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Lady Mikaelson, I put it to you... do you still love your husband?" Caroline opened her mouth, but no words would come. Of course they could not, when the answer was so painfully obvious. She could no more sit and deny her love of him, than she could deny her need for air. Silence once again fell as the judge looked at them both closely.

"Do you wish to remain married?" the judge finally asked, and Caroline started to shake her head, and Klaus's low words froze her.

"Yes. I wish it." he said. The judge gestured to Klaus, urging him to elaborate.

Klaus sat forward his heart beating wildly. He had come so far, in silence, feeling as though he was willingly letting go the most vital part of himself. He could not do it, could not go through with it.

"Klaus! What are you doing?" Caroline asked, looking at him. Elijah was silent, pressing himself back in the chair, his face devoid of opinion.

"Caroline, I am sorry... if you love another, if you cannot forgive me for letting you leave, I am truly sorry. But I cannot willingly let you go– not again. I am still too selfish, after all" he trailed off, his eyes fixed intently on hers, which shone with tears, her hands gripping the arm rest desperately.

"Lady Mikaelson, what say you?" the judge asked. Caroline stared at him stunned. Her mind was whirling, and finally she managed to speak.

"I am engaged... to another" she managed to gasp out. She could not think clearly, her heart was pounding, she felt weak almost. He had been the one to walk away, he had been the one to reject her, and their life together, yet now he sat there, his face more determined than she had yet seen of him, since his return.

The judge sat back, and looked at his papers again. He scratched at his wig a moment, and pondered the predicament before him. Making a decision, he sat back, and placed his hands down on the papers before him.

"I am not comfortable proceeding with this divorce if one party is not satisfied. The decision must be shared, especially considering the circumstances. There was no lack of affection that caused your separation in the first place. Considering the length of time you were apart, and how little time you have been reunited, considering the child involved... I propose this... you will co-habit, for the period of two months. Live as a family, man and wife. If you still wish to divorce, then I shall grant it at that time. Lord Mikaelson, you will be the witness of their co-habitation. That is all" he said, and stood, the clergy men rising with him.

Caroline was stunned, and as the men moved toward the door, she rose, and dashed out. She felt as though she could not breath, could not speak. She dashed to the powder room, and locked the door behind her. Taking deep breaths she tried to ease her racing heart. Klaus was refusing their divorce, and he now knew about Ellie, well, he was at least alerted to her existence. She gripped her trembling hands together. She felt sick. Rebekah was right, she was terrified, absolutely, gut-wrenchingly afraid.

A knock sounded on the door, and made her jump. Standing, she went to the mirror, seeing a ghost reflected there. She was pale, bloodless really, and her eyes were wide and staring. Taking deep breaths, she steadied herself best she could and moved to the door. Opening it, she flinched as she Klaus standing directly outside. She swallowed nervously.

"Where is Elijah?"

"I sent him home, my dear. I thought you and I could benefit from some time alone. We have so much catching up to do, and I propose you begin"

Klaus gripped her elbow as he walked her to the carriage, his measured and even gait doing nothing to betray the wild confusion he felt inside. Caroline felt like she was moving through a dream. As the carriage came around, and Klaus helped her inside. She looked miserably out at John as he shut the door on them, and moved away. Alone, and in silence, Caroline finally raised her eyes to his. He sat, impassive, watching her, from behind hooded eyes.

"I tried to tell you, the other day, when you so rudely decided not to call"

"I told you, I was unavoidably detained. Why did you not try again?"

"When? After I knew we were still married, so you could remain my husband out of obligation?" she whispered, and jumped as he suddenly moved across the carriage and sat opposite her.

"Caroline, I have spent five years, thinking that our child was lost... that our baby, the product of our love... died." he said, and Caroline heard a roughness in his voice, a breaking that pushed her tears back to her eyes.

"I know – I know that well, believe me, do you not think that very thought has haunted me all these long years – the guilt of it " she trailed off, gulping back tear as she continued.

"We couldn't reach you... you disappeared, and then you were dead... and then... you didn't want me" she whispered, flinching as his hands closed on hers.

"I have never not wanted you"

"I am engaged to be married" she repeated, mindlessly.

"You are married" he reminded her, his hands tightening on hers. Caroline felt irrational anger push to the surface.

"Stop! I am not a doll that you may pick up and discard at will! You cannot just come and go, and destroy me at every turn. I was just learning how to live again! Do you not see... I cannot survive you again. Please, I want you to be part of her life, she needs you as well, but, leave our relationship aside for now." she said, feeling her tears finally drip from her eyes. She pulled her hands from his tight grip and turned away, closing in on herself.

Klaus cleared his throat, and leaned back, seeing the product of his determination to stick to his promise, the destruction it had wrought so clearly before him. It seemed that no matter how he tried to protect her, she was always hurt by him. He let Caroline collect herself in silence, as she wiped the tears from her eyes with shaking fingers. Finally, seeing her calmer, and more collected, he moved back to the other side of the carriage, sitting opposite her.

"Tell me...tell me about her" he murmured softly, his eyes vulnerable, as her tear stained ones met his.

"Her name is Elspeth, and she will be five, next month." Klaus closed his eyes, and after a pause nodded slightly.

"She is called Ellie for short, and she loves horses, painting, singing and dancing. She is so smart -" Caroline said, and Klaus heard the moment when her voice because soft and full of love. Love for their child. The carriage suddenly stopped and they both toward the door as John opened it. Caroline swallowed hard, taking his hand and stepping out. She turned back, and with a small voice spoke.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked, stepping back as he immediately joined her on the pavement. Trying to breath deeply, to keep calm, she walked up the stairs, the door already opening as they approached. She could feel Klaus at her elbow, feel his nerves, his anticipation and impatience. The footman took their hats and gloves, and she gripped her hands nervously.

"Henry, where is Ellie?" she asked.

"I believe she and Lady Mikaelson are in the play room, my lady" Henry replied. Caroline thanked him, and started up the stairs. Klaus followed silently. As they walked along the hall toward the room, Caroline could hear Ellie and Bonnie laughing. She suddenly realised that Klaus has stopped, and was no longer beside her. She turned back and saw him, standing still, a tall statue in the hall. His face was was trained forward, staring at the doorway at the end.

"Come" she said, walking a little back to him. Seeing his fixed stare, she steeled herself, and lay a hand atop his, causing his eyes to finally drift to her, fiercely blue and tormented.

"Do not be afraid." she whispered, as he only looked at her, still unmoving. His eyes communicated his pain, his worry, his nerves. Slowly, she slid her hand into his, deliberately, interlacing her fingers through his, as he watched her, his head to the side. She started forward, tugging him gently behind her, feeling relieved when he came hesitantly forward. They approached the door, and Caroline fixed a bright smile to her face.

Ellie was sitting in the middle of the room, serving tea to her dolls. Bonnie was sitting in one of the chairs, beside the small table, knitting, and occasionally sipping her airy drink. They both looked up to see the visitors at the door. Ellie waved happily.

"Mummy, you have returned just in time for tea. Madam Sally rarely receives callers" Ellie chirped, her attention, suddenly shifting to the stranger standing behind her mother, and the way their hands were intertwined. Her little mouth popped open and she stared at them curiously. If Bonnie was surprised, she did not show it, as she gradually stood up, her form heavy now with child.

Unsure of what to say, and deciding to keep her greetings for the couple until later, she smiled at them, as she gently slipped out, making her excuses to Ellie. Caroline came a little further into the room, drawing Klaus with her. Ellie stood up and came over to them. She looked at them both, seriously, studying their expressions, and joined hands.

She then reached out, and grasped Caroline's hand, and pulled it from Klaus's, and turned away pulling Caroline to the small table, she pulled her down into the chair Bonnie had vacated and then set about pouring her tea. Klaus watched, his empty hand clenched tight. She was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her unruly blonde curls and bright blue eyes, searching his face, her smile, a ray of pure sunshine. He watched them together, mother and daughter, the feeling in his chest indescribable. Suddenly Ellie was whispering in her mother's ear. Caroline drew back and said to her softly.

"Why do you not invite him?"

"We haven't been introduced" Ellie said, her face showing her embarrassment at her mother's manners.

"Or course, how remiss of me." Caroline teased, and turned her smiling face to Klaus,

"Lord Mikaelson, may I present to you Miss Elspeth Mikaelson. She would like to invite you to take tea with us" Caroline said seriously, and Klaus bowed deeply, making Ellie giggle.

"Miss Elspeth, how charming it is to meet you. I graciously accept your invitation." he said grandly, and came forward, wondering wildly where he would sit. Ellie looked around her crowded dining table, and with all the finesse of her Aunt Rebekah when deciding wedding seating, abruptly pushed a large bear of a chair, letting it fall rather unceremoniously to the floor. Klaus and Caroline looked at it, and Ellie shrugged.

"Mr Thomas eats too much" She said crossly, waiting for Klaus to sit down. Caroline laughed, and Klaus merely murmured.

"But of course, thank you" He bent and sat in the chair, folding his legs up as much as possible, though they still threatened to push the table over. He avoided Caroline's gaze, as he could see the laughter hovering on her lips, and tried to maintain his gentlemanly facade as Ellie presented him with a tea cup the size of a thimble to drink.

"Delicious" he pronounced as he sipped at it. For a few moments, they sat, while Ellie watched them both through her lashes. Klaus could not stop looking at her. Her little hands, and perfect fingers. The way the light from the window shone through her curls, making a halo around her little head.

"Why is your name like mine?" she asked suddenly. Caroline took a deep breath, and reached out and took her daughters hand. She was not sure if this was the best way to do this, there was no guide, she supposed, and it felt right.

"Ellie, remember how I told you that your father might come to Aunt Rebekah's wedding?" Ellie nodded, and Caroline felt her heart tremble a little at the look in her daughter's eyes. She turned to Klaus then, and saw how his hands were tense, his shoulders hunched and realised how incredibly nervous he must be.

"Lord Mikaelson, he is your father" she said, her voice wavering as she spoke. Ellie continued in her food preparation for a moment, her face serious and set. She pulled her hand from her mother's hand and turned to study Klaus. Caroline saw him swallow, his tanned skin turning pink at the cheeks, and the most unguarded look she'd ever seen in his blue eyes. He smiled nervously at Ellie, waited for her to speak. Ellie continued to look shyly at Klaus, finally speaking.

"If you are my father... does that mean you can give me a brother?"she asked suddenly, and the nerves that Klaus had been holding in, rushed out, and he laughed, his face creasing into a breathtaking smile.

"Well, that's really up to your mother..." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him for a moment as he grinned at her. Ellie leaned closer to him, her little blue eyes round.

"She is terribly difficult to convince of things, but maybe if you try..."

"We can try together" he murmured back, and watched as Ellie bit her lip, and then nodded decisively. Caroline bit down a groan at his words, already giving his daughter hope of a future of being a family together, when things between them were a mess.

Ellie allocated jobs for each of them, and time passed, as the sunlight from the window moved across the sky. Finally, realising the time, she announced.

"Ellie it is time for our nap" she said, and Ellie scowled.

"I am not tired today"

"You must have your nap sweetheart."

"No" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away. Caroline sighed, and smiled apologetically at Klaus.

"If you do not have a nap now, you will be too tired to play with Jeremy and Lexie when Auntie Elena comes for dinner." Caroline said, and saw Ellie frown at her words. The little girl turned back to the table, looking between her parents. Klaus kept quiet, watching the way Caroline reasoned with her daughter, did not push her.

"I will take my nap -" Ellie announced suddenly, and Caroline smiled at her, already standing to prepare her.

"If he tells me a story" she finished, looking slyly at Klaus. Klaus was taken aback.

"Agreed" Caroline was already saying, picking the little girl off the floor and leading her to the bed. Klaus started to clear up the chairs and tea things, feeling nervous. He had rarely interacted with children, and he had no idea how to tell a children's story. He searched his brain for one, as he heard Caroline getting Ellie into bed. He finally turned, seeing the woman he loved, and his daughter, _his_ daughter sitting on the bed. Caroline smiled at him, and he drew a chair over to the edge of the bed.

"I am afraid I do not know any good stories" he said. Caroline reached out and picked up a book, handing it to him. He looked at the brightly coloured covered, feeling relieved as he opened it.

"Which story would you like?" he asked, and Caroline stood up slowly, and moved toward the door.

"Mummy, where are you going?" Ellie suddenly asked, and they both turned to her.

"I thought I would go and help Auntie Bonnie, she gets so tired in the afternoons." Ellie considered this, again looking at Klaus, and then nodded.

"Just one story" Caroline told Klaus, seeing a wild look in his eyes as he realised she was leaving him alone. Twin curly blonde heads nodded and bent close together over the book. Caroline tried to ignore the feeling it gave her, as she turned away, hearing Ellie whisper.

"She means two, or three at most"

"Does she really?" Klaus murmured softly back. Caroline would not keep the smile from her lips as she walked the hall and reached the stairs, denying herself the pleasure of looking back. There was only so much a heart could take in one day.


	42. XXXXI

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay... this chapter was the victim of data loss... and has been rewritten, not very enthusiastically, however, I hope you enjoy it, and know that the next should be along soon.**

**(My tumblr followers might notice the preview I posted didn't make it into this chap, but will defin be in the next)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"His Lordship Niklaus Mikaelson." the footman said as the door to the drawing room opened and admitted him. He surveyed the room briefly, and saw it's sole occupant, Caroline, sitting tensely on the edge of her chair. He walked in, as she stood stiffly.

"Please, do not trouble yourself" he muttered, going to the fireplace, and bracing his arms on the mantle, looking into the fire. Caroline perched down in her seat again nervously. His silence, and reserved demeanour was making her nervous. She took a deep breath and waited for him to speak.

"I want to see her... every day" he said suddenly.

"She is usually busy with lessons, and sometimes she goes..."

"I don't care what time it is, morning, evening, night... I wish to see her everyday, to become a presence in her life, and you will not keep me from her" he said quietly.

Caroline nodded slightly, opening her mouth to speak, then thought better of it, and closed it, a slight feeling of fear spiking through her.

"Speak your mind Caroline, you have never held back before, let us not begin now" he said, and she glanced at his back, seeing his blue eyes on her in the mirror over the mantlepiece.

"I – I just wonder at your composure... are there not things you wish to say to me" she said haltingly, looking away from him. He was quiet, and serious for a moment.

"Yes, there are a great many things. But they can wait, I – I was not prepared for this" he confessed, wishing he could share his confusion with the only one who had ever understood him completely. Yet, she was entangled in his confusion, and there was not way to separate them. Caroline nodded, thankful for the reprieve.

"Now, I must take my leave, as I must call on Miss Sewell, and I am a good deal later than I promised." he said, going to the door, barely looking in her direction.

"Yes, you mustn't keep her waiting." Caroline bit out before she could stop herself and felt embarrassment beat her cheeks at the look he shot her.

"I shall call tomorrow"he said curtly, and left, without a backwards glance. Caroline gripped her hands together hard, so hard she felt her nails cutting into her soft palms. She stood and went to the window, watching the street, seeing his back already striding away.

He had left to go and call on his lady friend. Who she was, and how he knew her, she did not know, but the very thought of her, filled Caroline with a jealously unlike any she had ever known. It was bitter and vile, a rush of white hot anger. Yet, it was hardly her right. He had not seemed angry... not as angry as she expected, yet it was still fresh. In time, anger would come. Along with the hate, and the blame. She gripped her arms tighter around herself and watched the street, until the passer-bys cast long shadows on the street, and the sun dipped below the horizon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus left Miss Sewell's and strode back to the better part of town. He had been distracted and barely registered the quiet seriousness Hayley had regarded him with.

Up ahead, he spied a familiar tailor's ahead, and entered. After a brief conversation with the proprietor he was begin measured, a glass of scotch in hand. The warm room, with it's leather furniture, and crackling fire, the professionalism of the tailors, the tasteful way they avoided mentioning his tattered clothes. In society, it was the life blood of tradesmen to know the major players in the upper circles, and he was sure that the arrival of an aristocratic family such as the Mikaelsons would not have gone unnoticed. And sure enough, his arrival had not either. The tailor obviously knew the business that dressing the newly resurrected Lord Mikaelson would bring him.

"And what do you wish to do with these?" someone asked, holding his former clothes gingerly.  
"Dispose of them" he ordered. His gaze turning back to the fire. It was all so familiar, the life he had thought he would never return to again. He could have lived forever without returning to society, the shallowness of the company, and frivolous nature of the events, the fancy and fine clothes and inane small talk. But, he would endure it, he would embrace it even. For he was still Lord Niklaus Mikaelson, married to Caroline, with a daughter. It was stunning, unbelievable, yet there it was, and if he was to be accepted back into that life, if he was to ward away potential threats, such as Lockwood, he would have to play the part, he would have to return to the man he once was. Suddenly, he had so much to lose again, so very much, and he knew, he could not withstand loosing it again.

Toward Caroline, his emotions were unknown. He felt anger at her, for not telling him, and then anger at himself, for making it so very hard for her to tell him. He felt frustration at his family, for hiding it from him, and then frustration at himself, for becoming a man they no longer trusted. Caroline belonged with him, and he had never known it more that today.

Wither or not Lockwood would be a better husband and father than him mattered not, for today, seeing his wife, the light of his life, sitting by his daughter, he knew he would do anything to be in their lives, to belong with them, to never be parted. And no matter how Caroline denied her heart, and denied him... he had seen it in her eyes, her love for him, so undiminished after all this time. When the judge had asked her to deny her love for him, and she was unable, he had known he was making the right decision. She might have been happy with Lockwood, peaceful and serene, but she would never love him, as she did Klaus, and for a woman like Caroline, that would never be enough.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, the tailor arrived, and fitted all the ladies for their gowns, a final time. Ellie was also fitted, which she was very excited about, and Caroline was glad of the distraction, when Klaus arrived with Kol, only a small bag with his possessions, and followed him upstairs. She knew he was being taken to the guest room, and she was grateful that living 'as man and wife' was not being interpreted more literally. Ellie noticed the commotion in the hall, and wandered out to see. Caroline followed her, in a rest period, as the tailor tried once again to meet Rebekah specifications.

"Whose bag is that?" Ellie asked, hanging onto her Uncle Kol's hand, and pointing at Klaus's army issue pack on the floor. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"It is your fathers" Kol said, bending down to lift her up. She squealed as he threw her in the air a moment.

"Oof! You are getting too big, soon I will not be able to lift you" Kol teased her, and laughed as she hit his chest with her fists.

"No matter, my daddy can lift me, he is very strong." she said.

"Is he really?" Kol said, making a doubtful face at her, making Ellie giggle.

"I see my sister is making it as difficult as she can for the seamstress." Klaus's voice came from behind her, and she whirled around, clutching her robe around her. He was walking slowly up the hall, clearly watching her, watching Kol and Ellie.

"Well... she is allowed I suppose" Caroline said, giving him a small smile. Her eyes moved over him, suddenly seeing the change in his appearance. He looked so achingly familiar at that moment, as thought he had stepped from her memories. His breeches were tight, the muscles in his legs only more defined. His narrow waist emphasised by his nipped in tailcoat, dark green, his shining boots a deep brown. His face, lightly stubbled, and his hair, as golden and curled as ever, she realised she was staring, all of a sudden, and looked away.

"Caroline! I need you" Rebekah suddenly called from along the hall, and Caroline nodded, moving away, her head down past Klaus, who merely stood in the middle of the hall, watching her.

"I shall see you later, Caroline." Klaus murmured. She paused a moment, drawing level with him, and then nodded once more, hurrying past.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next few days were a flurry of activity as the wedding rapidly approached, and Caroline was lost in helping with the preparations. There was hardly time to eat together, and Caroline was relieved that there was some reprieve before their co-habitation was fully felt. It was still a shock, a jarring one, to see him in the house, find him playing with Ellie, or walking with Rebekah and Bonnie in the garden, or looking over the business reports with Elijah and Kol. When their eyes did meet, it was as though others in the room seemed to disappear, and the air become warm, and unmoving.

She avoided being alone with him, afraid if what might be said, and instead busied herself very determinedly in the planning. The wedding would be far grander than her own, and she was glad of it, as it made for quite the distraction.

Finally, the day before was upon them, and the anticipation in the house was palpable. That evening, the men departed for their gentleman's club, to meet Stefan and Damon, and the ladies collected at their house. Elena brought the children, and they scampered off with Ellie upstairs almost immediately. The ladies all gathered in the drawing room, where Katherine insisted they opened some champagne.

"I mustn't... I must look perfect tomorrow" Rebekah was saying, eyeing the glass being filled for her.

"You will look perfect anyway... and it is the very least we can do, considering the mens' behaviour tonight. Drinking and gambling." Katherine retorted, urging a glass on all except Bonnie, who sipped tea instead.

"I propose a toast... to family, old and new, to reunions and friends, and most of all... to love" Elena spoke up, and they drank to her heartfelt toast. As they settled down, and began to plan for the next day, Bonnie smiled at Caroline who seemed lost in thought.

"I would enquire what ails you, though I surely know... not what but who" she remarked and Caroline sighed, frowning.

"I wish it were not so obvious... I do not wish to spoil even a moment of Rebekah's day, we are only mere days into this ridiculous court appointed co-habitation... and it is a strain, how will I fare once two months are over?" Caroline muttered.

"Do not worry... soon the wedding shall be passed, Rebekah shall leave, and the house will be quieter... do not forget that once the baby comes, Kol and I shall also move into our own home" Caroline bit down the wave of sadness she felt at her words, and forced a smile.

"Of course, I know... it will be wonderful for you both... your own house to keep, a child" Caroline said, interrupted as a loud burst of laughter tore them from their quiet conversation as Katherine urged Elena to prepare Rebekah for her wedding night, must to her sister's horror. Caroline felt such a surge of love for them all, her family, and took a deep gulp of her champagne, washing down the uncertainty and fear she felt of the next two months.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kol, if I have to hear one more story that begins... in the lost years of exile – I shall have to shut your mouth for good" Klaus growled as he swayed against his younger brother. They walked along the street, following Elijah's upright walk ahead as he talked with the Salvatores. Kol bumped against his shoulder, and laughed. They had consumed too much alcohol, that was clear. He drank at first to blur the pain he felt of feeling separate from his brothers, removed by the unspoken things between them. Gradually, they had relaxed into an uneasy truce, and the night had progressed. Elijah had forgiven him, it seemed, and returned to normal with him. Kol was altogether a different story. He made constant remarks, and cutting comments, forcing Klaus to bite down his temper constantly.

They reached the house, and went inside, quietly as they could, bidding the Salvatores goodnight. He walked in, and went to the drawing room, pouring himself a drink as he did. He sank down in a chair, and sipped his scotch. His mind went to the woman in the room upstairs. He wondered if she was sleeping, dreaming... if she still woke with flames chasing her, or her demons were finally laid to rest.

He stood unsteadily, and started upstairs, passing by her room, without pausing and making it to the guest room. As he was about to close the door, he heard the sound of crying, lonely and desolate. It was coming from Ellie's room. His heart beat strangely, and as he was about to go to the sound, he saw Caroline's door swing open. She hurried out, blinking her eyes in the hall light, wrapping her dressing gown around her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, curling almost to her waist. She hurried to the room, and stepped inside. He started forward, unable to resist. He crept along the hallway, and paused outside the door.

"Shhh, do not cry my love, it was only a dream"

Ellie continued to cry, and Caroline put her arms around her and rocked her gently. This had been happening since Klaus had been introduced to her. Ellie would wake in the night, afraid, crying.

"Where is father? Did he leave again?" Ellie hiccuped, her tear stained face breaking Caroline's heart.

"No, my love, he did not"

"He was not at dinner"

"He was with your uncles, tonight is a special night, as the wedding is tomorrow." Ellie calmed slightly, letting Caroline push her back into bed, and cover her up.

"Tell me a story about him... like you used to... before"

"Ellie, it is time to sleep"

"Just one, and I will go back to sleep" Ellie insisted. Caroline sighed and settled on the bed.

"Once, a long long time ago, your father was travelling with me, through an awful storm. The sky was very angry that night, and the rain was falling, and thunder and lightening crashing down. Then the carriage went off the road! And fell down a steep banking, into the river! I went into the water, which was awfully cold...and your father was thrown to the rocks."

"Then what happened?" Ellie asked, listening as though she had not heard the story many times before.

"Well, I was terribly cold in the water, and just when I thought I could not stand it one more moment, your father appeared and carried me to safety."

"He must be very strong"

"Yes, he is... he carried me into the woods, and to a cabin there, where we stayed for 10 whole days, with no help, and almost nothing to eat... before you uncles and aunt came to rescue us" Caroline continued.

"Was it difficult?"

"Yes frightfully so..."

"Were you very scared?"

"Yes, I was very afraid...but... at the same time, I felt very safe"

"Why?"

"Because your father was there... and he made me feel safe"

"How?" Caroline paused, unsure what to say. She looked at her daughter, her hands tightened on the covers, her face enraptured.

"Because, I knew he would never leave me... that he would stay with me, and take care of me... as I would take of him. I trusted him...and I promised myself, that if we survived that terrible storm... I would never forget that feeling." Ellie smiled, satisfied with her story and let her eyes drift close. As Caroline pressed a kiss to her forehead, she opened her eyes a touch, murmured,

"If I need you... you will come?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course, for I shall never leave you, my darling... I will always be here to take care of you..."

"Like daddy is for you?" Ellie asked, so innocently that it hurt Caroline's heart. She nodded silently, and started to the door.

Pausing, she waited a moment, listening to her daughter's breath even out, and sleep take her over.

Quietly, she left, closing the door behind her, and starting back down the hall to her room.

"A sweet story... yet I remember it a little differently" Klaus's voice stopped her in her tracks, and made her body instantly tense. She whirled around, peering into the darkness of the hall.

"In what way?"

"I seem to remember you being the one who cared for me" Caroline was quiet, finally making out his figure, as he sauntered slowly along the hall toward her.

"You have returned... I hope Damon behaved himself"

"Perfectly" Klaus said as he stopped in front of her. Caroline looked up at him, taking in his askew attire and red rimmed eyes. It seemed they had been indulging this evening, and she wondered if the other Mikaelsons were as worse for wear.

"Goodnight" she said suddenly, feeling too close to him, the space too confined, the hall too quiet. She turned to leave, and gasped as he touched her arm.

"Stay a little... will you not?" he asked, his head to the side and she looked hard at him. It was their first contact in days, their first touch, and it lit her on fire. She swallowed nervously. He had hardly sought her company out, he was angry with her, of course, perhaps the damage that she had wrought, the awful events that she had set in motion were finally breaking his affection for her, she had thought. She was afraid of his words, of what he would say. She was afraid of breaking, in a way that could not be fixed.

"We must rise early in morning... and now it is late. Let us wait until tomorrow..." she said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"You mean, let us wait until we are no longer alone? You have gotten remarkably adept at making sure we never are..." he murmured, still swaying slightly in front of her. She turned away from him and walked to her door, her palms damp and nerves shooting through her.

"I – I think it does not upset you. You do not seek me out either." she replied quickly, her feelings too close to the surface to hide, her vulnerability too close to disguise.

Goodnight." she said over her shoulder, as she pushed her door open and turned to close it. She looked back and saw him standing there, in the semi darkness, his face unreadable in the shadows, watching her.

She slipped quickly inside, shutting it tightly behind her, and leaning against it, feeling her heart pound. It felt wretched, and she felt so very alone at that moment. More alone than she had felt without him even, for the loss of his regard, the loss of his love... was even harder to bear, and yet, she thought it, even as she knew she deserved it. Wrapping her arms around herself, she went back to her bed, crawling under the now cool covers. She closed her eyes tightly, and wished she could escape the confusing emotions that flowed through her, wished she could quiet her hammering heart and lecturing head, always at contrast with each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, the entire house was all a commotion, as the hour of the wedding approached. The seamstress arrived at seven, though the ladies were up at six, to help Rebekah bathe and prepare. The children also rose, and were excited by the activity, running around, getting under everyone's feet until they were ordered to the playroom to stay. Elijah and Kol were sent to the church to check on the arrangements, and they went slowly, with Kol clutching his head until Bonnie pressed a cup of tea into his hand.

Once they had gone, the seamstress was busy with Rebekah, the other ladies moved around the house, preparing. Caroline dressed, and had her hair pinned back and then decided to get out of the bride's way, not able to stand hearing the commotion coming from the dressing rooms upstairs. Her dress was pale blue, with creamy white gloves, and a fitted deep velvet jacket. As she prepared to leave her room, she looked for jewellery to wear, and her hands stopped in her search of her jewel box as her fingers brushed her wedding ring. She carefully pulled it out and and looked at it. It was still so beautiful, so elegant and slender, it's lustre glowing in the morning sun.

She had worn it, up until their voyage, and her sighting of Klaus on the docks. She had planned to always wear it...until then. She carefully placed it back on it's velvet nest, and closed the box slowly.

She went to check on the children, and found they had escaped from the playroom. As they were dressed for the wedding, she worried that they would soil their clothes. Following the sound of childish screams and laughter, she found them in the downstairs parlour, with a very pale looking Klaus.

"My daddy has the best stories! Tell us one!" Ellie was saying, as she pulled on Klaus's hand, and he looked at her with a dazed expression, the other children were running around the table chasing each other, shrieking at a pitch that was deafening. As she entered, Klaus raised his tired, bloodshot eyes to hers and she felt a jolt of pity, and the slightest inclination to laugh, at his tortured expression. She tried her best to suppress it, but clearly failed, pressing her mouth into a crooked line, which drew a narrowing of his eyes. She reached out and pulled the bell, coming more into the room as the maid entered.

"I shall have more of the tea Lord Mikaelson had this morning, Lady Mikaelson's recipe" Caroline instructed the girl. She came in and smiled at the children as they turned to look at her.

"Mother! Father is going to tell us a story..."

"Is he, well, that is a shame, for he will get into great trouble, you know"

"How?"

"Because Aunt Rebekah wants you to stay in the playroom, and be very good until we leave for the wedding, if she hears that your father took you here and told you a story..."

"No! We'll go back to the playroom." Ellie cried, jumping to her feet. As she urged Jeremy and Lexi from the room, Klaus slumped back in the chair, and cradled his head in his hands.

"So, those are Elena's lovely children... they are certainly... boisterous" he muttered, massaging his temples.

"Well, you might find them easier to handle if you were in higher spirits this morning"

"I suppose it is self-inflicted... I have not really indulged in quiet some time, so it is a little shocking to the constitution."

"I might ask why you decided to start again the night before your sisters wedding..." she teased lightly. Klaus smiled a little wanly.

"I know it was not the best thought out plan... however, I found myself at quite a loss, to be honest. To be with them, see my brothers together, and with the Salvatores, they are more like a family than ever, and I feel more removed from them than ever." he confessed, his blue eyes meeting hers for a moment, a wry look in them. Caroline realised how hard it was all for him then, to see his brothers again, and try to fit back into their lives. He knew how angry some were, how disappointed, yet he was braving it, enduring it. Her gaze softened as she looked at him.

"It will get better" she murmured softly, rewarded finally with a small smile that touched his lips.

"Will it? I fear not... but, if you tell me it is so... I shall believe it" he said softly, an intent look to his eyes, and gradually, she looked away. She grasped her hands together on her lap, and became suddenly aware of the tick of the clock, and the otherwise overwhelming quietness of the room. All the words that strained to be said between them, the accusations and the tears, made the air heavy with emotion.

The door opened then, and the tea arrived. Caroline thanked the maid, and started straining Bonnie's special concoction into a tea cup. Rising she went to him, and held out the cup.

"Here, try this" she said, handing him the delicate china. He gripped it, and took a deep sip, settling back and closing his eyes.

"You look entirely too lovely not to be the bride today" he suddenly remarked.

"And I can see Rebekah has had her way with you also" Caroline remarked, seeing Klaus's dark breeches, contrasting with the pale blue of his waistcoat, the same shade as her dress. It came as no surprise that Ellie's dress was also the same colour.

"Resistance is rarely successful"

"True indeed." Caroline agreed, and saw a hint of colour return to Klaus's cheeks as he drank Bonnie's medicine. She rose, holding the tea pot, and came close to him, refilling his cup. He watched her, taken away by her beauty, her grace.

"Thank you" he said, feeling a pang of loss as she demurred, moving away, and set the teapot down, but did not sit.

"I better go and check on the preparations, we leave in less than an hour." she said, gifting him with a slight smile as she slipped out the door. Klaus watched her go silently, sipping his tea, his face unreadable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Be careful! Do you know how many pearls are sewn into this dress" Rebekah snapped at her older brother as he forced a pleasant smile to his lips.

"Of course, dear sister" he muttered, wondering how to aid her in alighting the carriage.

"Here, I can help" Caroline's voice came from Rebekah's other side. Klaus gripped her elbow, and helped her balance as she stepped up. Rebekah moved carefully out of the carriage, and Caroline scooped up the trailing lace with embedded pearls, following down, and arranging the delicate fabric on the ground.

"Thank you, I declare men are completely hopeless sometimes." Rebekah huffed. A loud scream erupted behind them, and Caroline glanced back to see Ellie being chased by Jeremy. She started toward them, desperate to stop them before somebody fell and tears and ripped dresses ensued. Suddenly, she saw Klaus swoop down and lift Ellie up. She screamed with surprise, and settled onto his hip. Caroline turned back to the carriages, seeing more being drawn up. Kol got out, helping Bonnie manoeuvre down.

The sunny street was lined with leaves, turning with the fall, a slight breeze blowing. Elijah was appearing from the ivy covered stone arch of the church, smiling at Elena as she ushered Jeremy and Lexi into the church. He came to Rebekah's side, and taking her arm.

"The family may go to their seats now, we will see you all shortly." Rebekah was smiling as though her face could split in half. She looked around her with shining eyes, and gripped Bonnie and Caroline's hands.

"Thank you, my sisters." she said, squeezing their hands. Kol went forward and pressed a kiss onto Rebekah's cheek, whispering in her ear. She smiled, and nodded at him. He drew back, and took Bonnie's arm, going into the church. Caroline felt a small hand grip hers, and looked down to see Ellie at her side. She looked back to see Klaus approaching his sister, putting his hand to the small of her back, kissing her cheek, speaking to her softly. Rebekah laughed at something he said, wiping a tear from her eye, she nodded. Klaus turned back to Caroline, smiling crookedly.

"Shall we?" he murmured, putting his hand on her arm, and taking Ellie's hand, they moved into the church. Taking their seats, Ellie vibrated with barely contained happiness between them, beaming around at the familiar faces she knew, happily showing off her family, finally.

Caroline could not help the tears that traced her cheeks as she watched Rebekah and Damon declare their love, after so long, in front of family, friends, and the whole of society. The ceremony was lavish, yet faultlessly tasteful.

The morning was a blur, of arriving at the church, the words of the ceremony. Yet there were things she knew she would never forget, holding Ellie's hand as they made their way to their pew, Klaus's hand on her elbow. Her whole family's' shining faces, happiness abounding. The way Ellie happily wriggled, seated between her mother and father, choosing an opportune moment in the ceremony to take both their hands in her lap and link them. Caroline had looked down surprised, and seen Klaus was a similar expression on his face. Ellie, determined in her task, laced their fingers together during the vows and cautiously withdrew her own hands, keeping them close however, if she should need to catch any escapees.

Caroline's hand felt hot in Klaus's, and the feel of his roughened skin caused goosebumps to travel up her arm. She did not move hers, tentatively keeping it in place... ready to snatch it away, if he should. Yet, he did not, and at some point, when they were announced man and wife, she almost felt that familiar pressure, a faint squeezing, transporting her back in time, to when she stood before her family and friends, and took the vows that would shape her future forever. It felt as though someone had removed the air from the room. She slipped her hand from his, shushing Ellie to be quiet when she protested, and pressed her hands together to hide their shaking.


	43. XXXXII

**Ok, second part of the big deletion reconstructed... I hope it is ok, considering... Leave me a review, and let me know))**

**Also, some people have asked how many chapters are left... at this point I would estimate 3-4. I will be so sad to finish this story(( I have truly enjoyed every step of this (extremely long) journey.. and thats because of all of you... so cheers))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klaus took in the grandeur of the ballroom, and felt a swell of pride for his sister. Only she could put together something so immense and lavish, and still look as regal and tasteful as a queen doing so. The orchestra at the end started to play another dancing song, and people around him excused themselves to dance. There were several single young ladies partnerless, with ambitious mothers hunting for someone to display them on the floor, yet he was not inclined to participate. There was only one woman here to attract his attention.

Caroline had taken his breath away when she'd arrived, her deep red gown falling close to her body, and hair shining more brightly than usual against it. She knew many people in attendance, he noted, as he watched her greeting people, conducting all the social niceties with grace and elegance that he so lacked. He knew no one, and he wished it could remain that way. As he moved through the crowd, it parted before him, curious looks following in his wake. The silent man who sought no attention, no introductions, even from the freshest new flowers of society. A man with eyes that searched for one, and one only, one who was never far from her side, whether she realised it or not.

This silence had lasted long enough between them, and it was time they confronted their emotions, as ugly as they may be, for there would be no healing, no moving on before it.

He kept his distance for the most part, played a few cautious hands of poker in the gentleman's lounge, more to pass the time than out of interest and emerged sometime later, to find Caroline dancing with Lockwood. He ground his teeth as he watched them, swirling around the dance floor. Caroline smiled, and laughed up him, they talked with ease, and he realised it might not be as easy as he had thought to pull them apart again. He made his way down to the lower floor, and positioned himself near the dance floor, ready to catch her as she finished. As the song came to a stop, and Tyler drew away, pressing a kiss onto the back of Caroline gloved hand, Klaus stepped forward, his smile a warning and a greeting.

"Good evening, Mr Lockwood."

"Lord Mikaelson. Congratulations on your sister's marriage" Lockwood said politely, and Klaus barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Instead he looked to Caroline, who had become suddenly, very interested in the floor.

"You are too kind. May I?" he held a hand out to her, and waited to see if she would accept his invitation or not. She hesitated a moment, and then slipped her hand into his, looking apologetically at Tyler.

"I -" she began to speak, but was interrupted by him.

"Of course, my dear, worry not, appearances must be kept up" Lockwood said, flashing Caroline a meaningful smile that made Klaus's fist itch.

He pulled her away, onto the dance floor, perhaps a little more strongly than necessary, causing her to look at him in askance. They took their positions, and the dance started. They circled each other, without touching.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" he asked after a while, wishing desperately to hear her voice.

"It was beautiful... they are the perfect couple"

"Indeed" Klaus said as they changed direction and circled the opposite way. Caroline felt his eyes on her face, and she kept hers forward, a pleasant smile fixed in place, avoiding his look, so as not to speed her heart more than it already was.

"Did you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, though... it brought back memories" he murmured, passing close behind her and speaking near her ear.

"Hmm" Caroline mumbled, her cheeks flushing a little.

"Where is Ellie this evening?"

"She is with Kol and Bonnie, and will stay at the Salvatores' this evening."

"Just as well I suppose... does she often wake in the night?"

"No, well, she did not used to, but the move from London has been very traumatic and..." Caroline trailed off, as Klaus's hands went to her waist and they began the face to face portion of the dance.

"It is me, isn't it? My presence..." Klaus asked then, and she looked up, finding his face so very close to hers.

"She is happy you are here..."

"However..."

"She worries you will leave again, of course, now that she had become accustomed to having you around, she would not like to lose you."

"And what of you? Have you become accustomed to having me around?" he asked.

"I do not know if I ever will... I still imagine you as some spectre of my mind most for the time" Caroline joked a little flatly, distracted by the warm feeling his hands on her waist gave her, suddenly feeling that the dance could not finish soon enough.

"As you are you.. to me" he said. His words made her stomach roll, nerves spiking through her, so many colliding emotions.

"I am surprised not to see your Miss Sewell this evening" she suddenly said, cursing herself as the bitter words slipped out.

"Is that jealousy I detect in your tone... though I am sure it cannot be, from one who despises me so -" he said shortly, and Caroline gripped her hands tightly, summoning a sweet smile.

"Of course not, your romantic life is none of my concern, as mine is none of yours" she said, and stiffened again as Klaus suddenly seemed to move imperceptibly closer, his hands tighter on her.

"You are mistaken, my love. Your romantic life is very much my concern, and my interest... for you are my wife..."

"Are you forgetting that I am engaged, and I wish to divorce you... I will not be married to you, out of a sense of your obligation to the mother of your child. A marriage must have love, and trust."

"And these are your feelings for Lockwood?" his blue eyes searching, detecting every small emotion that ran through her.

"Yes, I trust him"

"And what of love? Do you love him?" he asked, and she could not lie, her mouth would not form the words.

"I will"

"No, sweetheart, sadly you will not, for you shall never have the chance... I will not allow it... there is only room for one man in your heart, and it will be me" he breathed in her ear, and she trembled at his words. She flushed, looking around wildly, wondering if anyone was observing them.

"And what of trust? How can we ever have that again?" she demanded.

"It must be earned, that I know... I will not push you, but I will not let you go willingly"

"The judge said he will grant the divorce in two months -"

"More than I require" he murmured, his eyes running over her face. She was spellbound by them, by the intent in them, the sureness and confidence, so familiar, so mesmerising, as he spun her around in time to the music. Once again, the world contained only them.

"Require for what?" she asked.

"To make you mine once more.. to take back what is mine... my daughter... and you, my wife." he said, his lips only a hairs breath from hers. Caroline swallowed, feeling as though someone has set fire to her skin.

"I am not some possession, and neither is Ellie."

"No my dear, I know that. You are my family" he said, and the possessiveness in his voice almost took her breath away.

"You can always be in Ellie's life, without me, there is no need -"

"You are forgetting that I already denied your divorce request before I knew of her... I was never going to let you go without resistance"

"You promised... you promised that you would do the best thing do the best for me..."

"And all I have heard since I have returned is how wrong that promise was, and how it hurt you... so I have made a new promise." he murmured, bring his face close to her, resting his cheek against hers, making her skin prickle as his soft breath caressed her ear.

"And what is that?" she muttered.

"I promise that I shall never again be parted from you, I will always be by you side, at your elbow, on your arm, escorting you home, waiting for you at the breakfast table. I promise that no matter the walls you have built, not matter the defences you have constructed, I will dismantle them brick by brick, stone by stone... I will destroy them all, piece by piece, until your heart is washed clean as the sandy shore, caressed by the tide. I promise I will pursue you to the ends of the earth and back again..."

Caroline was stunned by his words, spoken so passionately. She leaned away to look at him, seeing his serious gaze.

"You have gone mad" she whispered.

"Perhaps..." he said.

Their eyes met then, for a long moment, until the music stopped and people started dispersing around them. Caroline saw Tyler waiting for her from the sidelines. She bowed head a little, her mind spinning.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you deserve to know my intentions. There is business to settle between us, Caroline, mistakes made on both sides, reconciliations to be had, explanations to be listened to... but ultimately, I intend to remain your husband. You should be aware of that" he said, the shutters of his eyes, that had glowed so meaningfully, snapped into place as Caroline felt a presence appear at her side. Tyler stood some distance away, his hand requesting hers. She swallowed, seeing the closed look on Klaus's face, the way he moved back, and bowed stiffly.

"My lady Mikaelson" he murmured.

"Thank you, my Lord" she murmured, allowing her hand to be placed in Tyler's and Klaus let her go, all the words she longed to say to him curdling on her lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Caroline woke to a quiet house. She came awake suddenly, from dreams filled with longing and desire. In them, her mind returned to the long nights of Westmere, a roaring fire, strong arms surrounding her, and a hard body against her. She tumbled from those dreams, to cold tangled sheets and flushed skin.

She lay in bed and listened to the quiet ticking of the clock in the hall, breathing deeply, pushing the feelings from her dreams aside. She let her eyes drift around the room, lingering over the pale light filtering in the windows. When she closed her eyes, memories of the night before drifted through her head, his hands on her back, his soft murmurs in her ear. Seeing him across the room, flashes of his hair, moving through the crowd, his eyes never far from hers. She indulged in those memories, longer than she cared to admit, before she heard her lady's maid knock.

After dressing, she went directly to the breakfast room, where she ate lightly, alone, and then prepared to leave. She decided to walk to the Salvatores as the distance was small, and the weather pleasant enough. She strolled down the pavement, again, lost in her thoughts of the previous night. Klaus' words followed her, traced her steps. He was angry, and hurt, and he recognised that she was too. Yet, he seemed ready to deal with those ugly emotions, to pull the past out into the light, and let go of it. He seemed utterly determined that they should be a family, that they still belonged together, after all this time. Her heart beat wildly at those feelings, that he still loved her, that maybe he had abandoned her because of that love. Yet, doubt remained. Memory of pain, greater than any soul should bear remained. The fear of trusting him, yet again, of allowing him the power of her happiness, and even her very sanity. Being a fool for love once more.

She climbed the steps of the Salvatores and entered as the door opened on her arrival. She smiled pleasantly at the help, as they took her things, and directed her to the drawing room. She marvelled at how quiet the house seemed, when it was quite the opposite when Ellie was united with her cousins at her own home.

Elena was sitting quietly in the drawing room with Bonnie, and the two women looked up as she entered.

"Caroline! How lovely to see you. How was the ball last night?"

"As delightful as you can imagine, though I missed you both terribly. Without decent company you cannot imagine how much small talk must be endured. Thank you so much for watching Ellie" Caroline said sitting near them.

"It was our pleasure. She has adjusted so well to her father's return. You must be proud of her"

"I am indeed."

"I was just saying to Klaus this morning, that it really is a marvel, she has accepted him so willingly, and bears the strangeness of your relationship so admirably" Bonnie said.

"What did he had to say of it?"

"He agreed, though I suspect he believes her to be quite the most gifted and special child to ever walk the earth, so he was not surprised." Caroline smiled a little.

"This morning?" she suddenly asked, wondering when Klaus had called.

"Yes, this morning, when he came to collect Elspeth"

"Collect her?" Caroline asked, a slight note of alarm entering her voice unbidden. Elena looked to Bonnie.

"Well yes, he came early, and said he was taking Ellie out for the day. I just assumed he had planned it with you" Bonnie said, her forehead creasing with concern. Caroline fought down the sudden feeling of panic that flared in her stomach. No harm would come to her of course, it was just, perhaps the very first time that Caroline had not known her daughter's whereabouts at any given time.

"I suppose it slipped his mind." she murmured. She felt the panic intensify as she caught the concerned looks on her friends faces. She abruptly stood up.

"Well, I better wait for them at home. No doubt they will return there soon enough."

"Is everything alright, Caroline?"

"Of course, I... I should just return home" Caroline said, pulling her gloves hurriedly on, and going to the door, making her rapid excuses as she went.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But, why can't I ride that one?" Elspeth asked her father, pointing to a huge horse, standing to the side of the paddock.

"He is far too big, for a proper little lady such as yourself" Klaus said, stroking the top of his daughter's head as it came level to the fence.

"He is not" Ellie said crossly, dodging determinedly away from him, and skirting the fence, trying to get closer to the grumpy looking beast. Klaus followed behind her, his heart swelling at the sight of her little legs moving as fast as they could, and the sneaky glances she cast over her shoulder, believing her mission to be secret from him. He smiled indulgently, and simply followed. Closer, yet still safe behind the fence, Ellie stopped, and thrust her little arm through the wooden fence. Klaus moved behind her a little more quickly as he saw the horse take an interest in the waving hand and start over. Klaus gently pulled Ellie's arm back through the fence, and then suddenly swooped down and picked her up, so she had a good view of the horse coming toward her. Ellie giggled, and watched with wide eyes as Klaus ripped some grass from beside the enclosure and held it out, and the horse, it's massive head dipping over the railing, gently ate it from his hand. He murmured softly to the animal, reaching to stroke it's long neck and soft nose. Ellie froze, suddenly afraid of it's proximity.

"Would you like to feed him?" Ellie slowly shook her head. Klaus bent and pulled up more grass. He then arranged it flatly on his hand, and put his hand atop his daughter's small one.

"Shall we do it together?" Ellie nodded, her eyes not leaving the gleaming mount before for for even a second. They held their hands out together, with Klaus rough and calloused on covering Ellie's tiny delicate one. She squealed as she felt a trace of the horses nose and lips ticking her arm.

Understanding there was no more food, the horse started off for the other side of the field, and Klaus settled Ellie more firmly on his hip as she cradled her hand against her chest, smiling.

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"No... mother said I was too young at home, and then we moved here, and we don't have any horses here. Mother used to ride everyday at home"

"Did she really?" Klaus asked and Ellie nodded wisely.

"Yes, everyday, for hours. I think she must miss it terribly here."

"And, would you like to start learning soon?"

"Yes! I would love to! But mother will say I am too young, and no teacher will be good enough"

"I might know one that she would accept" Klaus murmured, leaning down to drop Ellie lightly to the ground as she squirmed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Ellie considered him for a moment, and then a cynical tint came to her eyes.

"Mummy never does what you ask her to" Ellie said, slightly reproachfully. Her ally had turned out to be less influential that she had hoped.

"She doesn't does she? I am glad I am not the only one who has noticed that." Klaus said with a laugh.

"Maybe it is because you went away for a long time" The soft words froze him, and he looked down to see his daughter looking at him with perfect clarity, her sweet words, striking him right to the bone, cutting to the quick. Spying a nearby bench, he lead her to it, and sat, pulling Ellie up onto it and looking at her seriously.

"Elspeth, I wish you to know, I would never have left your mother, or you... if I had had any choice."

"Uncle Elijah says a person always has a choice" Ellie said.

"Well, most of the time he is right, but sometimes, it can feel like you do not have a choice. If you believe you do not have a choice, truly believe it, it is the same as not having one... do you not agree?"

Ellie thought about this a moment.

"Yes. I agree. What if you believe that you must leave again?" she suddenly asked.

"I will never leave you again, or your mother. In that... I truly have no choice. I am here to stay" he murmured. Ellie smiled at him, and then her voice took on a conspirational tone.

"In that case, you must tell mother the same, for I think she worries that you will leave"

"How do you know?"

"Because... she is very busy, and when she is very worried she is very busy... and sometimes she comes to me in the night... I think she does not sleep at all!" Klaus looked at his daughter, so concerned for her mother, so wise and so young.

He considered his reply, and as he did, he heard the far away chiming of a church bell. He pulled out his pocket watch, and glanced at the face.

"Come, we must return home, or we shall witness another emotion from your mother... wrath." he muttered, standing up and taking her hand, moving toward the carriage by the road.

* * *

Klaus ushered Ellie inside and watched as she took off upstairs immediately, looking for her mother.

"Elspeth?" Caroline's voice floated down the stairs and Klaus heard them reunited at the top of the flight. He removed his hat and gloves, and wondered if it was possible to disappear before Caroline came to speak to him. He cursed himself. He should have asked, yet he was still so unused to interacting with others, of getting permission. As he went to the study, he came across Kol leaving.

"Ah! You have returned. Well, I suppose we shall only be a little late now. Bonnie and I are taking Ellie out this evening, I suppose you did not know."

"No, I apologise, I did not" Klaus said.

"No matter. I presume she is getting ready now. I would rather like to stay and see the fireworks between you and Caroline yet alas, we must not dally any longer." Kol said, smiling cheerfully at him.

Klaus turned into the study and poured himself a drink. Caroline was going to be angry, he thought sourly. Yet, how was he suppose to know when he was allowed to take his daughter out for the day when Caroline refused to communicate with him. This long silence had to end, this walking on eggshells. He had put his intentions out there last night, in no uncertain terms. He had made his feelings known. Whether she could accept them or not, accept him... there was no point in waiting around to find out.

He heard Bonnie and Caroline talking in the hallway, and Ellie's voice mixed in. Next the door shut gently, and he sighed, letting out the long breath he'd been holding. He started from the room, catching sight of the group standing beside the carriage. The Salvatores had arrived, and the children were playing together. Caroline was the only one without a cloak, and he surmised that she was not joining them, merely seeing them off. Gripping his newly replenished glass he started up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline waved a final time, and then came back into the house. The wind had picked up, and it was growing ever colder at night, a preview of the long winter ahead. She had hoped that the cool air would help to soothe her temper, but found it had not quite diminished it completely.

It was silly to be too upset, she knew it, but it symbolised so much, so many of her fears come to reality. The loss of control... over Ellie, over her life... having to start compromising with Klaus, taking account of his opinions about their daughter in all things, it was going to be hard, to relinquish it.

The house was quiet, empty feeling, and she made her way upstairs. There was only the sound of the clock ticking, and her feet on the soft carpet to accompany her as she approached her room. Pausing in the hall, curiosity pulled her past it, and to the room at the end, the guest room. She put her ear to the door and listened. Nothing. He had probably gone out again, anticipating her anger, and gone to seek more pleasant company, perhaps his precious Miss Sewell.

She told herself grimly that she did not care, as she walked back to her own room. She pushed open the door, and stalked inside, suddenly overcome with frustration, she threw her shawl on the bed, and flopped back on the covers covering her face with her hands.

"Might I ask what the offending item has done to receive such treatment?" Klaus's voice sent her shooting up from the bed and whirling around. He was sitting in the window, a tumbler in his hand, looking at her.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, surprise making her harsh.

"I have come for my requiste telling off. I thought I would save you the trouble of seeking me out."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How kind of you. So, you are aware of the inappropriateness of this morning?"

"I am, and I came to apologise." he stated calmly, his demeanor unruffled, frustrating Caroline even more.

"You cannot just take Ellie away, anytime you feel like doing so" Caroline muttered at him.

"Again, I apologise. I had thought you might sleep later, and I was doing you a service in entertaining her for the morning."

"Why would I sleep later?"

"Well, considering the hour you returned home at, I thought you might be tired." Caroline scowled at the comment. He had disappeared shortly after their dance, and she had barely seen him again.

"It is not your business when I left the ball" she stated, and stared at him, their eye contact unwavering, until she dropped his gaze, her cheeks warming at the hard expression in his eyes.

"Well, when did you leave the ball?" she asked.

"Quite some time before you... there is only so much a man can stomach." he looked at her lowly, and she swallowed a little nervously at the expression.

"Can stomach of what?"

"Society" he said shortly. She snorted and looked away, sitting up and sorting her dress, which had ridden up, she glanced up to find him watching her hands, his head tilted to the side.

"So, what brings you to my room?"

"I came to apologise for today, and also I think it is time we addressed the problems between us"

"It is hardly the time -"

"I can think of no better" Caroline opened her mouth, and found herself at a loss for words. She watched him gradually stand up, and finish his drink in one large mouthful. She was suddenly very afraid. Afraid of the words that might be said, that could never be taken back, and never be forgotten.

"I... I do not wish to talk" she said, coming out stronger that she had anticipated. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you think you can decide that for both of us" he said, maddeningly, and she felt her mouth drop open at his tone.

"Because, it is as much my decision as it is yours..."

"I have not been much a fan of your decisions, as of late" he said, and she felt tears gather behind her eyelids, at the same time as anger swelled in her chest.

"Believe me, I am no admirer of your decisions either... your decisions left me alone, on a boat to a new country -" she started.

"And you allowed me to find out from a judge that I was a father!" he growled, stepping forward, his chest coming up against hers. She glowered up at him, tears of anger, and something else, something darker and more unbearable gathered in her eyes. Here was the anger she had been waiting for.

"Do you really think I would relish telling you? A man who walked away from me only months before?"

"That was not your decision to make..."

"I know! I know that – I've had to make a lot of decisions that I did not want to over the years"

"As have I" he growled back, his blue eyes molten with anger.

"My decisions involved deciding whether to eat or not that day, whether to go on fighting, to live, to survive, or just give up... I had to decide to keep breathing, keep living with the cavernous hole in my chest that missing you carved... every single day" as his shout fell from the air, so did her tears from her eyes, finally freed, and dripping down her face, as she glared balefully at him. Her head started to shake from side to side, and her shoulders caved in, making a cage around herself. He felt her trying to pull away from him with every part of herself.

"And I have spent five years... knowing that it was because of me... that my decisions led to that life for you" her voice was hardly a whisper, her face turned away from him.

"Caroline -" he muttered, unable to see her suffer so, her agony tearing her inside. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, and she shuddered away. He clenched his teeth and waited, as she finally raised her eyes back to his.

"Why are you here? Why do you care? Ellie loves you, you will never be out of her life now... so why bother with me? Do you wish me to suffer? Do you wish to extract a slow and terrible revenge on me?" she asked, her broken whisper turning his heart.

"Because... I love you, I have never ceased loving you, and I never shall... I am not capable of it." he leaned forward, his lips only a hair's breath from hers, as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey how he felt, the depth of emotion which should not be possible. She looked back and then, after a steadying breath, softly spoke.

"You seemed plenty capable of it in Liverpool" she accused him. His head jerked back at the accusation.

"Don't imply that it was not the hardest moment of my life. I died that day"

"As did I!" she shouted back, her voice raw.

"You should hate me" her voice now held anger, and frustration, though her eyes were still so sad.

"You should hate me, I would not be surprised if you tried to take Ellie from me, though I would die before I let you..." she muttered.

"Caroline, what madness is this, what are you saying" he said, trying to reach her, though she seemed too lost in her anger and grief, her eyes meeting his, and then sliding away, over his shoulder to her invisible demons that waited there.

"It is my fault... everything that has happened... Mikael's death, Ellie's fatherless childhood. It is all because of me... you killed your father because of me... you ran for five years, and missed your daughter's childhood... because of me! Why do you not hate me!" she shouted, her face turned red, veins standing out in her neck. She raised her hands and pushed him, hard, once, and then twice. She pushed him backwards, her whole body driving against him. He swayed back a step before regaining his balance and pushing back against her. She tried again, but he was unmoveable, a stubborn wall of a man, his face so maddeningly understanding that she longed to wipe that expression from his face, and why she did not know. Her hands balled into fists, she started to pound his chest, tears running her eyes, her mouth frozen in a wordless snarl.

His hands came to her wrists, and roughly, without care of consequence, he slammed her back against the wall.

Her breath flew from her chest and she opened her mouth to gasp, which was swallowed by his lips, hot and urgent descending on hers.

He pushed her back into the wall, his whole body in hard contact with hers. His hands held her hands still, restricting her movement. He kissed her mercilessly, the want he had carried for her, all these years, a cruel, demanding mistress. He kissed her with the dizzying desire that comes from so long denying the one thing you cannot live without. Gulping her down like a daft of water, to a man lost in the desert. His teeth ground against hers, and she gasped, her blood a tinge on his lips. His hips ground against her, desperate for contact, needing to feel her, and for her to feel him.

When he broke away, as suddenly as he had made contact, Caroline sagged against the wall, with only his hands on her shoulders to keep her up. She gulped down air, her lungs burning, her mouth of fire, hands trembling. He stayed in front of her, mere inches apart, his breathing harsh, resting his chin on the top of her bent head, as he released her hands, and they slowly fell to rest on his shoulders. Swallowing thickly, he muttered into her hair.

"Never blame yourself for Mikael's evil" and heard her catch of breath.

"I am as much to blame as you... and he, ultimately so... I could never blame you. I too am at fault for all that happened... do you not see that?"

"It is all your fault... and it is mine. I hate you... and I hate myself. I hate our love. It has only destroyed us." she muttered brokenly.

Leaning back, he looked down at her. Her rosy skin and tearful eyes, lips bruised and swollen pink, her heaving chest, stained pink.

"No my love... it has saved us... without it, I would truly have died, long ago. It is the only thing that has the power to give every sorry event that happened meaning, for any of it to matter... there must be our love."

She looked up at him, her eyes confused, ashamed, a swirling whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't untangled, her fierce expression softening slightly, opening to him and he saw her, his Caroline for a moment.

Suddenly, he felt her hands, as they moved to his jacket, and with a tug, her lips met his. He pushed her back into the wall once more, feeling her mouth on his, her tongue slipping against his, her teeth tugging on his bottom lip. Her hands were moving over his head, tugging on his hair, pulling him closer than should be possible. He slammed against her with his hips, feeling frustration over the layers of clothes and voluminous petticoats that kept them from touching. With a growl, he bent sharply, tearing a cry from Caroline as his mouth left hers. He reached for the bottom of her gown and pulled it up, out of the way, as his hands immediately traced her burning upper thighs, before moving underneath, to her hips, where he cupped them, and suddenly lifted her against him. She responded willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he returned his attention to her mouth, pushing her back against the wall once more. He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking, biting, scrapping his stubbled chin over her sensitive flesh, as she writhed against him, moving her hips, now barely with held against his, maddeningly.

Suddenly he pulled her away from the wall, holding her fast against him, he turned and strode to the bed, throwing her down onto it. She sat up, trying to catch her breath. Her chest was rising and falling too fast, her head felt dizzy with want as she looked at him, standing before her, his blue eyes almost black, his shirt and cravat askew, hair tugged, and body withholding no secrets of his desire. She knew that she must look similarly dishevelled, and yet, she could not bring herself to care. She was hopelessly caught in the torrent of desire, that he alone was capable of producing in her. She rose and fell with it, tumbled toward what her longed for, craved... the touch of him, the feel of him, around and inside her.

Slowly he stripped off his jacket, his eyes moving over her in that oh so familiar way, yet more possessive than she could ever remember seeing.

"Remove your dress" he commanded, his voice thick with desire, barely contained. His waistcoat joined his jacket on the floor, and her eyes moved over him, greedily absorbing him.

"Now, Caroline." Spell bound by his voice, she sat up on her knees, and began to unlace her dress, letting the gauzy material slip down around her shoulders.

"Take it off" he muttered, his eyes catching her ever move. She slipped it off her knees and sank back, her body only covered by the translucent chemise. His shirt fluttered down, and joined his clothes, and Caroline gasped, the sight before her so familiar and different all at once. The same beautiful torso, tanned and muscled, that she longed to run her hands and mouth across. Yet the scars, so many more than she remembered. Souvenirs of their separate lives made flesh.

As she raised her eyes again, their gazes locked. She barely had time to breath until he was on her again. His weight, so very welcome, she wrapped her arms around his neck, moved her hands over his back. He kissed her furiously and she welcomed it, opened herself to it, the onslaught of passion.

"We have time to make up for, my love... so much time. And I will see to it, that you can think of no other man but me, burn for no man but me... I shall push all others from your heart, until it beats my name, as mine does yours." he promised into her neck as his mouth travelled down her neck, his hands suddenly going to hers, and pulling them tight over her head. He broke off kissing her, and leaned away, looking down at her, held prisoner beneath him. Her hands held over her head, her body supplicant under his.

"You are mine. You will never doubt my love for you... because you shall know... that even in my darkest time, and my deepest despair, only the thought of you... kept my heart beating." he whispered, and Caroline felt she could become lost in his eyes.

This was no tender, sweet moment, no long and leisurely joining of two hearts. It was passion, and pain, longing and need, built to a torrent, inescapable. It was the physical manifestation of five years of loss and hunger, of hate and love.

She raised her hips, wrapping her legs around him, signalling to him that she did not wish to delay longer. She needed him, with a need unlike any she had ever felt before. Everything was moving fast, too fast to notice. His chin scraping her neck, his hands lifting her chemise, the pooling of the delicate silk on her stomach. The feeling of his legs falling between hers, and his weight shifting off her, the feeling of him, there, entering her all of a sudden.

Instantly, as fast as everything had been, it was suddenly still.

He was held suspended above her, and her clasped to him, frozen. His eyes bore into hers, and hers looked up at him. How long they stayed like that, she did not know, joined as one, complete, for the first time in so long. A tear rolled from her eye, and he traced it with his thumb, breaking their trace, and all at the same time, started to move in her.

Slowly, excruciatingly, inch my inch, their breath mingling, their eyes never leaving each others. Waves of feeling rolled over her, and she pulled him closer, her hands going to the sides of his face. He moved in her, faster and faster still, slowly building to a punishing speed. She pushed back against him, making every thrust echo through her body harder and harder still. She clenched her teeth, their skin sliding against each other, slick with sweat. She felt that climbing sensation inside her, her body overwhelmed by the feelings, his body, still fitting hers so perfectly.

Just when she felt she could withstand it no longer, he pressed his hips against her, and pushed himself deeper than she had ever felt before. It tipped her over the edge, and she gasped his name, as her fingernails dug into his shoulders, as he flexed and jerked and she saw her awed expression mirrored in his, as she felt him spill his hot seed inside her, his eyes never once having left hers.

Silence slowly crept back into the room, with only the sounds of their hard breathing filling the air. Caroline finally let her eyes fall shut, the consequences of what she had just done, rushing down on her. She felt Klaus press a kiss to her lips, and then his weight move off her. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled to her side. Suddenly he was there, behind her, pulling back against him, sliding an arm around her waist. She felt her tears threaten to return. She felt ashamed of herself. She had let her body's base desires, and her heart's sad desperation to let her act impulsively. She was a fallen woman, fallen to her husband, yet fallen all the same.

Klaus could not have failed to notice her sudden stiffness, her withdrawal, after they had shared something so intense, after they had bared their souls to each other.

"Caroline?" he said softly, his voice a question. She remained quiet, and it twisted his heart. They had come so close, to being themselves again, and now she shied away, hid from him once again. They were exorcising their demons, and it would bring them closer, if only she would let it.

"You should go... before Ellie comes home. This would be confusing... for her" Caroline's voice was remote, and he swallowed thickly. Not only for his daughter was it confusing, he thought as he leaned up, and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"Do you regret it?" he asked suddenly, bracing his elbows on his knees, looking at the window over them.

"No. But I do not know what it means." she whispered.

"What do you wish it to mean?"

"I – I do not know." Klaus sighed, and rose to his feet.

"I do not want to leave." he said suddenly, as he collected his clothes. His heart felt like it was being rent in two. He avoiding looking at her slender back, turned away from him, for fear it would break him.

"Please... I – I just..." she trailed off, unable to vocalise her confusion and horror at herself and her actions. Klaus dropped his shirt over his head, and pulled his breeches on. He walked toward the door.

"When will you tell him?" Klaus asked suddenly, and she flinched, the question she had been expecting finally asked.

"Who?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Tyler Lockwood." Klaus replied, just as dispassionately.

"Tell him what?" she asked stubbornly, tears once again gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Tell him you cannot marry him." She was quiet, and he thought for a moment he could see a slight shake of her shoulders. She was crying, it was too much for him. He turned to leave.

"Do not make me tell him, Caroline. It would be kinder, coming from you" he stated calmly, before stepping out the room, and walking the short hall to his room.

He closed the door quietly behind him, and sat on the edge of the bed. She had reduced him once again to petty threats and manipulations, when he'd thought himself so beyond it. Would he ever be more than a desperate man, chasing after his salvation, when it came to her, would there ever be anything he would not do? Would there ever be any rule he would not break for her?

His head was racing and he dropped it into his hands, and schooled himself to take deep, breaths, as he desperately tried to calm his pounding heart.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Too soon? Controversial? Let me know! I love to hear your opinions. **


	44. XXXXIII

When Bonnie Mikaelson's child entered the world, she was surrounded by love and family from almost her second breath.

The night had been long, and drawn out. Bonnie had been the only calm person in the house. The Mikaelson town house, filled to the brim with their rapidly expanding family was tense and high strung. The men paced the drawing rooms, and study, while the women stayed upstairs, occasionally sending down for things, or coming down themselves.

Kol was pale, he gripped a glass, still full, hours after being poured and stared at the fire, his head turning to each sound from the hall. Stefan sat beside him, distracting him, trying to reassure him, having been there before. Elijah was in his study with Damon, and Klaus was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, staring under the dining room table, at the three pairs of eyes that blinked back at him. The children were restless, sensing the energy in the house. They resisted going to bed, and could not be allowed to get under the nurses feet, and so had been relegated to the realm of the men.

Klaus gently closed the story book on his lap and held his breath. The inquisitive eyes had eventually dropped closed, their heads huddled together under the make shift fort they had built with cushions and throws. He shifted uncomfortably, as he braced his hands on the floor to stand up. Hours of sitting had numbed his hands and legs, and he walked stiffly, trying to bring life back to them. He saw Kol and Stefan by the fire, his brother's hands were white with tension, his eyes unfocused, no doubt upstairs, where his wife lay. He clapped a hand to Stefan's shoulder as he passed. He would fetch him warm milk, to calm his nerves, as he used to, he decided, a little sentimentally. It seemed once you let one emotion back into your heart, it opened it up for all others, he thought grimly.

He went into the hall, glancing upwards as he went, yet seeing nothing at the dim top of the stairs. He wandered past the study, and the sound of a familiar name made him pause. He looked in, and saw Elijah and Damon, sitting drinking and talking over the desk. He made his way in, and accept a glass Elijah poured him.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Not at all... we were simply sharing our recollections of the last time we waited with such baited breath for such a long time..." Damon said, leaning back and arching an eyebrow at Klaus. He perched on the edge of the desk.

"Caroline" he guessed, seeing the truth of his guess reflected in their expressions.

"It is similar, yet very different" Elijah mused.

"In what way?"

"Bonnie is healthy and strong, her husband is waiting for her downstairs... it is very different." Klaus gripped his glass at his brother's soft words.

"Tell me about it" he asked gently, wishing he could see the scenes behind his brother's eyes.

"Well, Caroline was adamant that her child, your child... was alive, even though the doctor thought it impossible, and had told us as much. It was soon after that, that I told you of it's fate, well, what I believed had been it's fate. Yet, Ellie was a miracle child, who held on, and Caroline the miracle mother who carried her to term... despite all the... complications." Elijah said.

"I remember the weather on the night of her birth... the storm, we thought the entire sea had risen to the heavens to come down on us" Damon said with a small smile, recalling.

"She was upstairs for hours, hours upon hours. The nurses kept going back and forwards, carrying these bundles of sheets... Mrs Pierce was sent from the room, she could not stomach..."

"What?" Klaus asked, surprised by the tremor in his voice.

"The blood" Elijah finished.

"I recall Rebekah joining us downstairs also... she could stand the blood... but the cries, they broke her heart, as she is not as tough as you might imagine."

"What type of cries... of pain?" Klaus asked, and even as he did, he wondered why he tortured himself.

"Of a sort... they were cries for you... they could be heard throughout the house..." Damon muttered, looking away. Klaus took a deep drink, and tasted the sour liquid curdle in his mouth, leaving a bitter taste as it slid down his throat.

It had been almost a week since his encounter with Caroline in her room. Almost a week since he had come back to life and died all at the same time. Bonnie had started lying in, and Caroline had spent almost every moment with her since then. He had not attempted to see her alone, remembering the way her back shook as he had left the room, her broken voice. She needed some time and he would try to give it to her, for he had also seen the love in her eyes as he made love to her, and he knew that at least echoes of him still resided in her heart.

He continued down to the kitchen, setting the milk to warm, recalling happier times, when she had perched on the table, her hair lose around her shoulders, swathed in a great dressing gown, watching him. Those times seemed to very far away now, he thought as he stirred the drink. He would do anything to get them back, anything to return to that simple time, before the years and cruel fates had twisted them into two people who no longer knew how to love each other, yet could not stop.

* * *

Shelia Mikaelson was born at 6 in the morning. Ellie hung back when her mother brought her into the room to see the new baby. The room smelled funny, and everyone looked very tired and old, Elspeth thought as she hide behind Caroline skirt as they approached the bed. Apart from Aunt Bonnie, she looked as though someone had lit a candle inside her.

"Ellie, this is Shelia, your cousin" Bonnie said softly, lowering her precious bundle so Ellie could see inside the cotton blanket. The sight that greeted her was puzzling. It was tiny, and wrinkled, like an old man. It had tiny hands and eyelashes, and beautiful caramel skin, with a wisp of dark hair on it's crown. The baby had it's eyes screwed up tightly, and as Ellie watched she opened her mouth suddenly, yawning. Ellie laughed, looking up at her mother, who was looking at the pair on the bed with tears in her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The hospital dinner was unfortunately timed, Caroline thought as she struggled with a clasp for a necklace. Her lady's maid was doing extra duties just now, helping Bonnie's with the baby, and Caroline did not want to burden them more. She looked in the mirror with a sigh, feeling far from beautiful. The nights had been long of late, and her bed lonely, her dreams offering no rest as the battle raged on inside her between her head and her heart.

When she slept, she dreamed of him. His smell, taste, feel. It drove her mad. Her body was craving Klaus, and she tried her best to ignore it, but in her dreams, in her vulnerable sleep, her desires were uncontrollable. She had barely spoken to him, caught up in the baby's arrival. And that extended time of not speaking, had only heightened the feeling between them. When their eyes met, her heart stopped, if their hands brushed over dinner, her skin felt singed. If she felt him pass near by her, she lost the ability to breath.

She picked up her reticule, and cast a last look around the room, before leaving it. She walked down the stairs, and saw Elijah already waiting in the hall, along with Klaus. They both looked marvellous, dressed in white tie, and as she caught Klaus' eye, the way he tilted his head slightly to the side and his eyes swept over her made her blush. It was to be a long night, she thought nervously, as he raised his arm to escort her to the carriage, and she avoided his direct gaze, staring ahead.

As she got into the carriage, she looked at the door in alarm as Klaus pulled it shut behind him.

"What of Elijah?" she asked, her voice bordering on shrill. Klaus settled opposite her, and looked at her with a wry smile.

"He will escort Katherine, he is taking his own carriage."

"Oh, I did not realise... it would only be the two of us" she muttered, flustered. Klaus grinned a little mockingly at her.

"Well, try to suppress your excitement my dear." he teased, and she rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly he moved across the carriage and sat next to her, tensing slightly as she jumped away, looking at him suspiciously.

"Worry not, your virtue is to remain intact... for this carriage ride at least" he said darkly, hating the way she watched him.

"How gentlemanly, to remind me" she snapped at him.

"Remind you of what?" he asked innocently, deliberately forcing her to acknowledge their encounter.

"You are insufferable." she said, as she looked away, his teasing making her itch to retaliate.

"So I have often been told, mostly by you, my love"

"Do not call me that" she said, and jumped again as she felt him take her hand, raising her eyes to his face, she saw that all joking was gone, and he looked at her a little wounded.

"Caroline..." he started, and she stopped him gently, placing a finger over his lips.

"Please, do not call me that... not tonight, and not here. As you may well guess, Tyler Lockwood shall be here tonight, and... I do not want him to hear." she said, wishing very much Klaus would understand her.

"Will you tell him?" Klaus asked at length, as he fought down the sting that her request gave him.

"What would you have me tell him? That I laid with my husband? We are not divorced... it is no sin" she said, and gasped as he sudden gripped her fingers harder, making her look at him, taken aback by his sudden anger.

"No, the sin is pretending that you do not return my love... for allowing this farce of a relationship to continue with Lockwood. That is the sin. The sin is to waste one more moment apart, when we know better than others... how precious time is" he said.

"Is it not a sin to use it against me, to force me to do what you want?" she asked, anger in her eyes.

He held her gaze, and then raised one mocking eyebrow at her.

"There are no blacker sins than those I have already committed, this one is barely a blemish on my tarnished soul" he said, and Caroline's heart contracted for him. A man who had lost so much, sacrificed so much, and still believed himself to be so beyond saving. The man who had terrible things... for her.

The carriage suddenly stopped, and she realised they had arrived. The door opened, and Klaus got out, turning to help her down. As she descended, she felt her body come into full contact with his, as he held her inappropriately close.

"Stop" she whispered near his ear.

"I do not know how" he replied as he set her down and once again offered his arm.

"Lord Mikaelson! What a pleasure. We have missed your company of late" a voice called to them, and they turned to see a couple coming toward them. They seemed to be a guardian and his younger charge and the first impression Caroline got of the girl was of dark eyes and and shining hair. She looked shy, tentative almost as they approached.

"Mr Sewell, I apologise for my absence. I was engaged with family" Klaus was saying smoothly, and Caroline froze at the name. Sewell. As in Miss Sewell, the one who had been haunting her paranoid imaginings of late. Caroline realised two things simultaneously. First, Miss Sewell was much prettier than even her worse imaginings had allowed her, and second, the way the girl's eyes lit up as Klaus smiled at her.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably beside him. She tried not to stare too closely at the young woman, little more than a girl really.

"May I present to you my wife, Lady Mikaelson. This is Miss Hayley Sewell" Klaus was saying, introducing her, and Caroline plastered a pleasant enough smile on her face. As the introductions finished, the group fell silent, and Caroline realised it was her responsibility to make small talk, not that they have made each others acquaintance, yet there was nothing she would like to do less. She looked toward the party, her body language evident.

"I suppose we should let you return to your dinner" Mr Sewell said.

"I do hope you will not keep Hayley waiting too long for your next visit, she looks forward to them ever so much" he continued. Hayley flushed prettily, glancing up at Klaus through her long eyelashes, and Caroline concealed a snort, turning it into a cough.

As they said their goodbyes, along with Klaus assurances that he would call the very next day, Caroline started up the stairs as fast as she could. Reaching the top step, she felt Klaus' hand clamp down on her arm, stopping her.

"Caroline, let me explain."

"No need... I am not interested" she said.

"Do not act like a child" he muttered, and her anger flare, as she narrowed her eyes at him, and without warned, stamped her foot down hard on his, surprising him enough to pull her arm from his grip and turn to the door, slipping through it. She felt an overwhelming, completely irrational rage, it practically made her hands shake. Klaus had been polite enough, introduced her. It was not him, she realised. It was the way the girl had looked at him, proprietorially, smiled at him, some secret shared. It made her feel sick with jealousy, that that young woman smiled at her husband so. As the thought went through her head, she wondered at the audacity of it, the stupidity, yet it was undeniably true.

"Caroline!" she heard a warm voice come from her side, and turned to see Tyler bearing down on her, holding drinks. He smiled at her, and started toward the dining room, chattered away. Caroline caught a glimpse of Klaus entering, and noted the way he stood stock still, observing them, his face hard, a muscle ticking in his clenched jaw, before turning, no doubt to seek out his brother. She pushed her jealousy down and followed Tyler.

* * *

"I think I can speak for everyone here, when we welcome the addition of the Mikaelsons' philanthropic activities to our great city, New York. They have come as a family and are set on conquering, I only hope they go easy on us" the chair of the board raised his glass as the room laughed politely and drank. Caroline took another gulp of her wine, the dinner was turning into a nightmare. She was sat next to new people, who she was trying to give a good impression of the business to.

Klaus was merely seats away, and the snippets of conversation that were drifting to her from his direction were doing nothing to calm her. Seated in between two very attractive, rich widows of New York society, who were set on finding all about the infamous Lord, who was the very subject of scandal and intrigue where ever he went. No doubt Katherine's doing, Caroline thought. There a lot of arm touching, throaty laughter and fanning coming from that section of the table, and Caroline pushed herself to ignore it all.

"Oh! Lord Mikaelson! You are such a cad... who would say such a thing!" a womanly voice trying too hard to be alluring screeched. She heard Klaus' low chuckle, and gripped her knife harder that ever.

The dinner stretched on endlessly, and finally, they were released, and the women left, leaving the men to cigars and scotch. As Caroline made her way through to the drawing room, she was stopped by a voice coming from a dark nook in the hall.

"Caroline" Tyler said, his face smiling boyishly at his deception. Caroline looked around at him, seeing no other men.

"No one will notice my absence, come, let us get some night air, I have not spoken to you in so long alone" he murmured, and Caroline felt her dinner threaten to return. She nodded mutely, and let him lead her to a set of double doors which opened onto a terrace. It was not wholly private, yet quiet enough for what she had to do.

She had to let Tyler go. Perhaps she had known it from the very start, and her head had refused her heart for as long as it was able. But it could be denied no longer. Whatever happened between her and Klaus, she was ruined for all other men. To pretend otherwise was foolish, and she was no longer a young, naïve girl, full of dreams and hopes, she could not pretend any more.

Tyler smiled as he pulled her close, and without warning embraced her. She took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

"Tyler, we must talk" she whispered, leaning way to see his face. He mistook her actions, and moved forward to kiss her. She turned her face, and felt his lips land on her cheek.

"Sorry to intrude" Caroline froze as she heard Klaus voice, low, almost a growl. A tone she knew well, and one that never ended well.

Klaus only saw Tyler's hand on her arm, Caroline's flushed cheeks and his face darkened with anger. He stepped forward and wrenched Tyler away from her, pulling her close to him. Tyler staggered away, and turned back, seeming to gather himself before he sneered at Klaus.

"Caroline is not your property, Mikaelson, if she choses me, you will have to accept it." he was saying. Klaus studied him calmly, an inner emptiness returned, cold and barren, the wild wind of years alone, living as barely a man blew through him. Lockwood stopped his advance, arrested by the savage look on Klaus' face.

"If you touch her again, I will kill you" he said, his words more a certainty than a warning. His words snapped Caroline from her mindless observation, and she turned to look up at her husband.

"Klaus, stop this... you are being ridiculous, we were only talking"

"Did you tell him?" Klaus persisted, seeing the colour drain from her face, her eyes take on a look of guilt.

"Do not push me Caroline" Klaus murmured into her ear, his hand tightening on her arm as he tried to pull her away.

"Stop it... unhand me. Now who is acting like a child?!" she snapped, as she tried to prevent his brutish manhandling. She tore her arm from his suddenly, gasping as she felt skin break on it. Peering down at it, she looked hard at the underside of her arm, fury building through her.

"Why must you keep hurting me?!" she cried.

"I might ask you the same" Klaus ground out woodenly, unable to tear his eyes from the drops of blood that ran down her arm, staining her glove. Caroline suddenly grabbed his hand, holding it up to the light. In the dim darkness, his wedding ring shone dully, the weapon. She shook her head, an incredulous look on her face.

"Poetic, is it not?" she remarked, and Tyler moved to her side, already pulling a pressed handkerchief from his pocket. Klaus watched numbly, feeling guilty, as rough and uncouth as an animal. He swallowed as Lockwood tied the bandage around her arm.

"I told you not to touch her again" he muttered, though making no attempt to move forward. Lockwood looked up at him then, with the most patronising expression. It was too much, Klaus could not bear it.

"Just because you share a house..." Tyler was saying roughly.

"We share much more than a house... we share a bed, do we not Caroline?" the words had left his lips before he had realised it, and with the small feeling of victory at Tyler's shocked expression, came the deeper sense of shame, as Caroline's eyes met his. She looked betrayed by him, and utterly disappointed in him, and vaguely disgusted by him.

Lockwood was turning to Caroline, whilst physically withdrawing from her.

"Caroline, is that true?" he was asking. Caroline continued to stare hard at the side of Klaus' face, even after he had dropped his head. She finally turned to Tyler.

"I am afraid it is. I am sorry I was not the one to tell you, I brought you out here specifically to do so... and I would have, if we had not been so rudely interrupted." Tyler pulled away from her, turned away, leaning forward on his knees, dropping his head into his hands.

"I am so sorry Tyler. You deserve so much better than I... I have done nothing but hurt you. You are a good man, a wonderful man, perhaps the best I have ever known, the kindest and most compassionate."

Klaus felt that remark, the truthfulness in her voice. Caroline may think many things about him, but even in their best times, he would never be the kindest man she had known.

She tried to put a comforting hand on Tyler shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He stared bleakly ahead, and then let out a strangled laugh.

"I should have known. It is my folly. I should have removed myself from you the moment we found out that this bastard was not dead" Tyler suddenly stood, and Klaus stepped closer to Caroline, watching him closely, his sudden movements making him unpredictable.

"For that is the only chance I ever had... is it not? If you were honest with yourself... only if he were rotting in the ground, food for the worms... then, perhaps you would have allowed yourself to care for me..." Tyler was saying, his face was red, and he was moving around erratically.

"But... that is all... you would allow yourself to care for me – you would never love me – as you love him. Whatever sick and twisted thing exists between you, it shall never be severed in this life... you are bound together, for eternity, and damned is the man who comes between you." Tyler cast a last contemptuous glance at them as he turned and strode off the terrace.

They both watched him go in silence. A waiter passed them on the terrace, throwing a questioning look at the couple who both stood side by side staring at the house, silently.

Inside, there was a commotion, as the diners started to filter out to view the gardens, and take in the night air. Katherine and Elijah appeared, throwing warning glances at Klaus and Caroline where they stood, reminding them of the importance of this night.

After a moment, Klaus held an arm out, and Caroline placed her hand on top of it, and they started mechanically forward to make pleasant conversation with their patrons.

"I hate you" Caroline whispered for only Klaus' ears, her bright smile strained.

"I know" he replied quietly, placing his hand on the small of her back as they joined in a group conversation.

* * *

"I think they will kill each before too long" Elijah murmured as he watched Klaus and Caroline moving around the party.

Caroline's brittle laugh, and the way she moved out of Klaus' touch whenever possible, and how his brother moved in close at every opportunity.

Katherine smiled, and touched Elijah's cheek, drawing his eyes to her. She saw something entirely different when she watched them together. The way that Caroline leaned into Klaus when she wished the conversation to be taken from her, the way Klaus took the lead when Caroline moved closer to him. The way a slight incline of Klaus head and Caroline's hand was reaching for his arm, as they moved around the gathering, the way sparks flew when their eyes met, joined in silent exchanges, communicated with only their eyes during mindless small talk.

"My love... you have so much to learn... about affection, obsession... lust and desire" Katherine said, leaning in close to his ear as she whispered the last words. Elijah stayed a moment, his mouth close to her cheek.

"Those are two people, barely restraining themselves from each other, two people who can think of nothing else than devouring each other, of losing themselves, abandoning all reason, and letting their passion, their love consume them." as Katherine spoke, Elijah saw, he saw his brother rest a hand lightly at the base of Caroline's neck, brushing a thumb over the nape of her neck, and he saw, almost unnoticeable, Caroline shiver, before pulling away.

"And, how would you know of such things..."

"Well, I am an avid reader" Katherine said with a smile. She felt the ghost of Elijah's breath caress her cheek, sending a shiver down her neck.

"You will teach me" he promised, his lips lightly brushing her skin.

* * *

The rest of the night passed slowly, and Caroline was exhausted by it before the end. When they finally able to leave, she watched Elijah escort Katherine to her carriage, climbing in after her, to take her home. She wished she could go with them. She pointedly ignored the looming presence at her side.

Finally their carriage appeared an she climbed in, pushing away Klaus' helping hands. The night had been awful enough, pretending not to be utterly frustrated and confused by him. She leant forward, and attempted to pull the door shut before he had gotten in. She then turned and swiftly raised her hand to bang on the partition to tell the diver to move.

"Don't. We need to speak." Klaus said shortly, already beside her and she stiffened as he took her wrist gently, and pulled it from the wall. She ripped hers away from him, and raised again. He tugged both her wrists together, and held them this time, sitting closer as he did, leaning in.

"I asked you not to... please" he murmured, his eyes searching her face, lingering on her lips.

"Fine, very well. Unhand me"

"Not until I am sure you will not wilfully disobey me" she could not contain the snort that escaped her at him words.

"Not that you have ever done otherwise... yet a man may dare to hope"

"For obedience from his wife?" his smile deepened at her words, and she was caught for a moment by the wicked gleam in his eye.

"I might have thought you'd have bigger dreams than that" she said, trying to make her voice calm and even.

"For as long as I can remember, I have dreamed off you...you haunt me, Caroline."

"Well, you do not haunt me... I do not think of you"

"Truly? Am I forgotten?" he asked, and she could not maintain the look they held, it was too searing, too honest. Her lie was bitter and she looked away, her cheeks warming. His hands remained holding her wrists. They sat in silence a moment, as the carriage swayed, carrying them forward. Caroline felt the weight of her emotions, a sea of emotion, churning inside her, one which, if she was not careful, would spill forward.

"Why did you tell Tyler like that? You were too cruel, and you once again forced me... you cannot force love, you cannot force affections to be returned, and you cannot control me. If I came to you... it has to be from free will... do you still fail to see that?"

"You still love me, I know you do..." Klaus maintained, unsure of how to explain his actions, knowing them to be wrong. She looked at him a long moment, with a sadness in her eyes that he hated. She shook her head slightly, looking away.

"Is that why you did it... why ... we... were together? To have something to hold over me?"

"If you think I had any control over what happened... I assure you, I was as lost in the moment as you" he said. The silence grew between them.

"What do you want?" she asked after a while.

"I need us to speak... to stop being strangers."

"Very well... tell me who Hayley Sewell is, and why you take an interest in her" Caroline challenged. Klaus sat back, and nodded.

"She is merely an acquaintance. A close friend, perhaps my only friend, these years past... he hoped to marry her, they were in love, at the grand old age of 19." Klaus said, staring ahead, his eyes stuck on some far away image.

"He no longer hopes it?" Caroline asked after a pause.

"He is dead. He died... saving my life." Klaus said shortly, turning his lost eyes back to her. Caroline looked at him, She tilted her head to the side, considering the man before her. She had been so prepared to hate him, and she could not stop her anger toward him. But, when he spoke with her, so earnestly, she knew how much it cost him, someone still so afraid to allow those people who loved him entry into his heart. A heart that had broken too many times.

"She – she doesn't want to live without him..." Klaus said finally. The carriage stopped, and the door opened as they sat in silence in it's dark interior. Caroline looked down, suddenly realising that Klaus' hands still held hers, their fingers interlaced. She gently pulled them free and started out the carriage.

"I can remember how she feels" Caroline murmured softly. Their eyes met, and a long moment passed. An ocean of distance between them. She turned, and went to the house, leaving Klaus in the dark of the carriage watching her go.


End file.
